With You by My Side
by HermiHugs
Summary: Harry and Hermione are 'child prodigies'. Destiny managed to throw them together and they form a bond far stronger than any seen in the wizarding world. They use their intelligence to bring innovations into the world that have not been thought before.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a story that spans all the 7 years of Harry and Hermione's Hogwarts stay and some more. The two are what are called 'child prodigies' a rare breed of humans, brilliant but woefully alone while growing up. Fate or destiny managed to throw them together and they form a bond far stronger than any seen in the wizarding world. They use their intelligence to bring innovations into the world but this story does not deal with integrating technology with magic. I managed to keep the Dursleys civil to Harry while he is growing up; they do not love him but do not hate him too. Snape is also not an evil psychopath. The name I have given to the heroine is Hermione Jane Granger, though JKR changed it to Jean by the seventh book, I feel that Jane has a nice ring to it and Hermione Jane Granger/ Potter simply rolls off the tongue.**

**Declaration: ****I write for my own pleasure and not for profit. I do not own Harry Potter Universe.**

**With You by My Side**

**Chapter 1- Hermione Jane Granger, years before Hogwarts**

Hermione, named after a character in a favourite Shakespeare play of her parents, was born to a dentist couple practicing in Crawley. Even as a toddler Hermione Jane Granger was a bright and bubbly girl and when she began to read, that turned into an enthusiasm for learning.

Born to loving parents she was showered with all the affection that can only come from a couple so deeply in love themselves. Learning from her parents that she was named for a literary character was all that was required to ignite a spark plunging her into the fantasy world of literature. Not satisfied with the fictional characters, she augmented her knowledge of the times and traditions by extensive research into history. History and literature took the place of bed time stories and though initially surprised by their daughter's thirst for reading, Daniel and Emma Granger took pains to spend time to explain things to their bushy brown haired girl with chocolate coloured eyes.

School was a breeze for the budding prodigy surprising even her teachers who constantly encouraged her to outstrip her peers. As was bound to happen, her friends from school could not understand why she was so captivated by books rather than spend time playing dress up dolls with them. Though she tried her best, Hermione could not hold a decent conversation with the other children, as they could not match up to her mature thinking. In school when none of them could keep up with her grades, as kids of that age go, they resorted to taunt her slightly bigger front teeth and bushy hair. Her desperation to fit in with her peers turned to disappointment and she slowly began retreating into her books.

_**Scene Break**_

Though her parents knew about Hermione's tribulations at school, they could do nothing to soothe her hurt, other than being their loving and attentive selves. With their practice increasing their income, the Grangers decided to move into an affluent neighborhood at Oxford when Hermione was about 8 years old. The move to Oxford helped Hermione to find a few friends who gravitated to the brilliant girl more due to her ability to help them with their homework than real companionship.

The school at Oxford encouraged kids to explore their curiosity and inquisitiveness which was a boon for Hermione. Her enthusiasm for learning finally found a proper environment to flourish but Hermione soon found out that even friendship has its expenses. The incident that really brought home the point occurred when she was 10 years old. Her school announced a science fair with the winners being awarded a chance to visit the Buckingham Palace.

After school, Hermione's class mate Jennifer approached her with two other of her friends, who were all looking eager, "Hermione do you want to work together for the project? I want to win the prize and visit the Queen" the girl squealed. The two other of her class mates, Rodney and Beth were waiting behind Jennifer with excitement and anxiety written on their faces.

Excited at being sought after for partnering in a school project, Hermione agreed immediately. With a spring in her step, she reached home dreaming about happily spending time with her new friends.

Saturday after lunch that week, Hermione called out to her mother, "Mom! I am going to Beth's house. We have a school project to work on" and ran out the door bouncing with excitement without even waiting for her parent's acknowledgement.

The elder Grangers exchanged amused glances and Emma let out a wistful sigh, "I hope that her friends will be able to bring her out of the books. It has been a long time since I saw her willfully participating in something with other kids of her age." Her husband gave her a comforting hug agreeing with his wife's assessment.

The meeting of friends at Beth's house however was not a happy occasion. The task of building a model train station was easy enough with see through locomotive and coaches coming from Rodney's personal collection. Being the perfectionist she was, Hermione quickly took charge and though her intentions were good, her zeal to prove that she was the best wore her friends down quickly. The job was not fun enough to engage the other three for an extended period of time while Hermione wanted to get the job done the same day. Beth, Jennifer and Rodney lost interest an hour into the job and it was left for Hermione to finish the job. This was a crushing blow to the newly awakened feeling of camaraderie in the girl who was desperate for some friends. She chose not to say anything and quietly completed the project and returned home glad to at least have some people of her own age talking to her for things other than home work.

That night in the privacy of their bedroom, Dan and Emma were discussing the lonely life of their angel. They were supportive of her in any way they could but could not help felling that they failed in giving their daughter the best possible childhood they could. It did not help them that the thing Hermione craved for was something that they could not provide however hard they try.

Cuddling with her husband Emma let out a sniffle, "She is hurting Dan. She is trying so hard to cover it up but I can see it. She is retreating more and more into her books."

Dan was also near to breaking down seeing that his precious princess was hurting, but sobbing with his wife was not what was needed at the time, "I can see that dear. But what can we do? We cannot give her friends that she craves and we tried so hard to give her siblings. We can only make sure to give her the best care and love, support her in whatever she wants to do."

"We moved here to Oxford from Crawley to try and find like-minded kids for her, but I guess kids will be kids. We cannot expect them to leave their toys and act like mature enough for Hermione to like them. It is not the best situation, but it would have been nice if she can find someone else who is as interested in learning as she is. It probably would have been better if only she tried out for some sports."

Dan snorted at that, "We saw what happened when I took her to run in the morning. She fell asleep on the road for crying out loud. I sincerely hope that she will find a kindred spirit when she grows up otherwise I fear she will be alone her whole life."

"Come on Dan, she is just a kid! She has lots of growing up to do. By then she may even get tired of her book, once she hits her teens she just have to find a good boy and then she will start to think about dresses and makeup."

The change in Dan was immediate as he ground out, "You have to bring up the topic of boys" with a whine in his voice. That broke the tense situation and brought some much needed levity before they retired for the night.

_**Scene Break**_

Hermione tried to hang out with the three new friends that she found as much as she could. She followed them into the playground but tired out easily and could not keep up with them in their games. After some days Hermione started to take a book with her everywhere she went out on the playground with Jennifer and Beth, and as soon as she started to get distracted by the book they would leave her and pursue other less intellectual activities. Slowly the other girls started to ignore Hermione and finally even she had to admit that their short friendship was at an end.

Hermione's parents always encouraged her to be true to her beliefs and not to change her character to appease others. Hermione certainly loved reading and truly wanted to be the best she could be in her classes so she was loathe to change her habits for someone that was in her opinion not worthy. The conflict of emotions was weighing heavily on her young heart so she sought her parents who always had answers for her.

"Mum, Dad why don't I have any friends that understand me? Do I have to give up reading to really have friends that want to talk to me? I love reading but I also want to have my class mates to talk to me. What do I do mum? I don't want to change but I will if I have to."

Their hearts nearly broke at the desperate plea in her voice. They knew that it is quite difficult to grow up lonely. They both were shy and did not make many friends during their own childhood, but Dan used to love playing soccer and he spent some enjoyable time with his mates during that time. Emma used to live close to her cousins and spent time in their company frequently but now they moved away leaving Hermione mostly alone. They lost contact with most of their childhood friends when they entered dental college, mostly due to their study habits. But they also found each other, moving from best friends to husband and wife. Though growing up with company is nice and maybe even necessary, but they truly believed that losing one's individuality was not worth any friendship.

Pulling his daughter whose eyes were rapidly filling with tears, into his lap and giving her a hug Dan tried to soothe her fears, "Sweetie, I can understand your fears, both your mum and I did not have many friends while growing up. But you know what, I never regret loving my books, it was how I met your mother and fell in love."

Emma put a hand on her daughter's head and started to lovingly run it through her hair which usually calmed her down, "Your dad is right honey. People change through the years, but any friendship that is built on lies does not hold for long. You are still a little girl and you will meet a lot of people in your life. If you keep changing for every one you meet, then in after ten years from now you will not be able to identify yourself. What will you do then? Keep the faith my girl; you will meet someone special who will like you for just who you are and not for what you pretend to be."

Hermione was happy that she need not change to have friends and decided to diligently pursue her own beliefs and her books.

_**Scene Break**_

The incident that brought a big change in Hermione's life occurred after her school one day. Hermione had two huge books in her hand and was going to the school library to return them. The books were heavy enough to cause her to stumble occasionally on the uneven brickwork covering the path. Some of the girls thought that it was funny to 'play' with Hermione and when one of them used her leg to trip her and another giving a small push, Hermione stumbled causing the books to fly out of her hand while she hit the ground with some force.

Desperately trying not to cry and with tears threatening to break out, Hermione stood up on shaky feet dusting herself. Her actions were stopped by sharp pain in her arms and legs which were scrapped badly. Seeing the blood the other kid ringing her bolted away, afraid to get caught, without even stopping to assist Hermione.

Finding herself alone Hermione finally let the tears flow, sniffling and wiping her tears away; she began blowing on her injuries to reduce the stinging sensation. Nothing she read in her beloved books prepared her for the sight of her injuries being healed as she continued blowing hard through her mouth. Hermione was shocked and could not put into words the feeling of happiness, wonder and a little fear she was feeling watching her injuries disappear leaving unblemished skin behind.

At that moment Hermione also had a vague recollection of a book flying through the air into her outstretched hand when she was about five years old. She accounted it to her active imagination and did not mention it her parents at that time. She decided that she would not mention the newest incident also, after all who would believe her, and she herself is having difficult explaining it even though it happened to her. Moreover, her parents were already worried about her being different and she did not want to add to their concern. Hermione still believed in her books, she just had to look in the right place.

That one incident where she was bullied by the same girls, who she thought were her friends, firmed her resolve not to actively change herself for others. The behavior of her class mates had shown her that it may end up in nothing but heartbreak for her. She learned from her parents that neither her father nor her mother dated anyone else before they found each other. Heartened by that fact she hoped that she would be lucky enough to find someone like that, someone willing to put up with her passion for learning and still love her enough to spend his life time with her.

Hermione was a pretty girl with an understated beauty, her wild and untamed bushy brown hair framing a likeable face, and chocolate brown eyes that entrap you with the lurking intelligence. The only blemish that her parents could honestly say was the slightly larger size of her front teeth, though they were unaware about the grief Hermione was forced to endure because of them.

If Hermione were to have the gift to look into the future, she would have been amazed to see herself with a well deserving young man, a young man who would give his unending love to her and spend his entire life with her by his side.

Then just before her 11th Birthday, a letter changed her world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Declaration: ****I write for my own pleasure and not for profit. I do not own Harry Potter Universe.**

**With You by My Side**

**Chapter 2- Learning about the wizarding world**

_Dear Ms. Granger,_

_We are pleased to inform you about your attendance to 'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry'. One of our school staff would like to meet you at your place of residence on Saturday, September 15__th__ 1990. Please keep the day free to discuss a few essential things about this extraordinary school. If that day is not feasible, we will meet on the Saturday next._

_Looking forward to meeting you,_

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Hermione was not sure what to think about the letter, was it a prank by some of her school mates? They always tried to make fun of her, is this one of their latest attempts?

Reading through the letter again, she did the only thing she could think of, she shouted out, "Conference!"

Dan and Emma Granger were sleeping in, that Saturday morning but were rudely jolted awake by their daughters call. They recognized it as a signal that something was really bothering her and she desperately needed either help or comfort. Praying that it was not the later, they scrambled to get dressed and rushed down to see her daughter clutching an odd looking piece of paper.

Hermione showed her parents the letter that she found in the basket near the front door that they keep for their milk and morning newspaper. After they read through it, her mother quickly left the kitchen table to make some coffee. Emma Granger was left muttering 'a little bit stronger than normal' while Dan was gaping at it from an arms' length as if it was going to bite him. Hermione was gratified to see that it was not only her that the letter caught off guard but that did not lessen her apprehension one bit.

Settling down and drinking their coffee, the three Grangers began dissecting the letter, "Honey! It is time to confess if you are hiding something from us" Dan tried to joke but he was met with a scathing look from his wife which effectively shut him up. She was already grumpy from being woken up earlier than usual and now this letter, Emma was in no mood to take any lip even from her loving husband.

The Grangers had nothing to base their arguments on. On one hand they were trained professionals ready to brush the whole idea of 'magic and witches' as a mere figment of someone's over active imagination, but on the other hand, though Hermione did not know about it they witnessed books flying through the air to land in their daughter's hands. They finally settled on a 'to be believed till proven wrong' approach and agreed to meet this professor. It was not an easy decision however, and their nerves were even more unsettled after the decision. They could see that Hermione was clearly excited at the prospect of learning something new, but feared that should this prove to be an elaborate prank, she would be devastated and they would be powerless to do anything. This further strengthened their resolve to be the best for their darling daughter and maybe bring out their planner for an extended summer holiday?

Hermione was secretly hoping that the letter was not a joke and was also pleased that her logical mind did not let her down by being unable to provide an explanation. The existence of magic and magical beings would explain a lot of things like how she was able to heal herself just by breathing onto the wound. She was shocked at that time but now it does look like, well, magical. She could not wait for next Saturday!

_**Scene Break**_

Hermione was bouncing with excitement early Saturday morning. She was so obviously interested to know about the new world that she had trouble eating breakfast that is until her mother threatened to tie her up to the chair. Just as the family finished eating and put away the dishes for washing, the doorbell rang signaling the arrival of an expected visitor. Hermione was out of the chair like a shot even before either of the parents moved. There were strict rules about her attending the door without an adult being present but they decided not to reprimand her as even they were impatient to learn about this new world.

Opening the door Hermione admitted a woman who looked to be in her early fifties with a pleasant face and black hair with hints of grey neatly tied up in a bun. The woman's stern demeanor with nary a smile on her face gave the impression that she was not one to be messed with but unfortunately, did not make approaching the woman for a friendly chat any easy. Dan wondered how many prospective students would baulk at meeting her every day if they join this school and did they turn down the invitation to attend this school just at that prospect?

She introduced herself as the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall and the Grangers allowed that being in a position of authority may not allow her to be indulgent with her students. Emma idly wondered if it was not a better policy to send someone who looked to be more approachable to introduce new people to their school rather than a prim and proper lady who looked as if it took an effort to be jovial. Indeed the lady dressed in formal black flowing robes would turn heads and if they could convince their neighbours that she was royalty, she would not be dressed too much out of character.

It did not take Professor McGonagall very long to convince the three about magic being real; it was also made easy by the fact that Hermione was willing to believe in magic. The description about accidental magic where a five year old Hermione managed to summon a book that she wanted also proved to be helpful in understanding about being a witch. The clincher however was when the stern professor changed to a cute tabby cat right in front of them, Hermione had to restrain herself from picking up the professor and cuddle her.

Sipping her tea, the professor continued describing the various aspects of the wizarding world. "You are what we call Muggle born, where both of your parents are non-magical."

"But how can that be possible? Genetics say that you get the characteristics of either your parents or at the most from your grandparents. As far as I know, there are none who were magical in my family unless you are hiding something." This was directed at her parents who immediately gave a negative shake of their heads.

"No one knows how the magical ability manifests in humans Miss Granger, but you may have had someone with the magical ability so far back in your ancestry that you may not know or they did not know for what it was and remained hidden."

Hermione was shocked at the Professor's words, "No one knows about it? But you have a school and a ministry; surely someone would have researched it." It was scandalous for her to think that no one has made the attempt to study such an important aspect.

"Hermione Jane!" her mother warned.

Hermione immediately ducked her head and being suitably chastised apologized, "I am sorry professor."

"That's alright my dear, you seem to be an intelligent girl, may be you would throw some light on that aspect" Professor McGonagall replied, a small smile cracking her usually stern face.

"It is important for you to control your magic Miss Granger, as you get old your magic needs to stabilize or extreme emotions can lead to uncontrollable outbursts which not only may be difficult to hide but also potentially dangerous for you and others around you." This actually put a dampener on the Granger parents, though they were perfectly willing to believe that their daughter was a witch, they still wanted her to continue her schooling and not throw away the efforts she managed to make to be the best in her school. She is one of the top most students of her age in almost the entire country, only being shadowed by another boy. Now it seems that they will have to send her away.

Unmindful of their thoughts, McGonagall went ahead, "There is a directive that says that all witches and wizards irrespective of their parentage have to be schooled to control their magic. The ministry of magic therefore monitors all magical activity and can ensure that the children attend a school or bind their magic away. It is not a law mind you, but very close to one." The already thin lips on the professor's face now almost disappeared emphasizing the seriousness of the situation.

Hermione was oblivious to all other things except to the fact that she was a witch and that magic was real. It was actually a relief to her to learn that she was different from all others in her primary school literally, that made so much sense to her and she now need not worry about her not so friendly class mates.

"If you are worried about the cost it will incur you, let me tell you that the fees are on par with those of some of the exclusive boarding schools in the country. Though Hogwarts is not directly included in the country's education system, we still must follow the basic guidelines for a fee structure. Yes, it is quite expensive compared to the schools in the general stream, but we do provide board and also exclusivity."

The Grangers were not millionaires but were affluent enough to afford quality education, nothing but the best for their daughter. They were concerned by the fact that it was almost imperative for her to attend the school if for no other fact than to control her magic and not be a danger to the others. The school also would not allow them to contact or visit her if they wanted due to they being non-magicals and the same fact also removed any chances for home schooling. They were not sure if they could live with not knowing about their daughter's well-being but could not deny the happiness on Hermione's face when she learnt that she was indeed different from her peers at Oxford.

The professor then gave Hermione her invitation letter along with a list of all the required school supplies. They were accompanied by a small brochure specifically designed for muggleborn students alluding to the vast history of the glorious school and a very brief introduction to the wizarding world.

While Emma and Hermione were going through the material, Dan voiced what he hoped was the collective decision of his family, "We thank you professor for taking the time and explaining about this. It's certainly not what we were expecting and something that is to be discussed before deciding. Do you need an immediate answer or so do we have some time?"

"The current year has already begun and Hermione being born after September 1st could not attend this year. You have until the end of July to send in your answer and the fee has to be paid before August 15th for her to make the year."

"Can we wait until then till we buy these supplies?" Emma asked looking bemused at the list they were given. It would make sense for Hermione to learn a little about whatever was written on the list before they bought it.

But Hermione had other ideas, "Mom, can we buy the course books and at least for some other books that can tell us about the wizarding world."

Both the parents quickly realized the benefit of that and Professor McGonagall acquiesced that would be a good way to understand the world better and make an informed choice. The professor cautioned about the underage restriction for magic use and so they should hold back buying her wand till the time Hermione would be ready to attend school. Other than that Hermione could buy whatever she wanted maybe even some parchment and quills so that she could practice her writing. This was good news for Hermione who was always used to studying ahead.

_**Scene Break**_

Since it was already lunch time, McGonagall offered to show them 'The Leaky Cauldron' which in addition to being a pub also acts as a gateway to Diagon alley the wizarding world equivalent of a super market.

Exchanging their pounds at Gringotts was a shock to the new entrants not only seeing the ferocious goblins up close but also at the steep exchange rate. Thankfully the bank's commission was the lowest that Dan ever saw. Hermione's foray into the wizarding world is going to be a costly affair for the two dentists but truthfully they did not mind the dent it would make into their bank account. Their dental practice was stable enough to absorb the sudden need for cash.

"Hogwarts has an account that can be used to directly deposit a student's fee. You can directly pay by pounds into the account and the goblins will charge their usual conversion fee for that. It is usually a good idea to know someone who can give you the galleons instead of converting them from pounds to save you the commission. The exchange rate is fairly stable so that does not make any difference" the professor added her two knuts worth correctly sensing their shock at the steep rates.

"Does Hogwarts have any proviso for such students who will have to totally depend upon Gringotts for their need?" Emma wanted to know.

All three Grangers could sense that McGonagall was affronted by the question; they got the hidden message that Hogwarts was a school not a charitable institution. They began to understand that the magical society was much more inclusive and resistant to change ensuring, whether intentionally or not that the new comers are not too comfortable in their world. Emma and Dan have happy memories of their dental school and even now they take time to visit their old professors but judging by the attitude that was prevalent in the wizarding world, they both felt that the students once out of school probably do not even look back at it.

The three exhausted Grangers returned home after a busy drive back discussing the exciting new word that they were exposed to. Hermione was now sure that she found the one place where she belonged.

_**Scene Break**_

Hermione began reading all her new course books and found them not to be very much of a challenge to one who was used to learning as much as she could. Once she finished the first year books, she began using a stick from their backyard to practice the wand movements. In order not to disturb her parents and whenever there were her parent's guests in the house, she took to practicing without calling the incantations out loud. Little did she know that she was just a few steps away from mastering the rare ability of silent casting. All she needed now was a wand and the ability to channel magic, which alas she was still a novice in.

The books describing the history and structure of the wizarding society fascinated Hermione. She could not help but notice that the wizards thought themselves superior to the other magical beings and that did not sit well with her fair-mindedness. She could not however, deny the fact that this was seen even in the non-magical world where humans hunt other animals and even other species that are nearly as intelligent as humans are still caged. It is human nature to think themselves superior to others and this unfortunately has been taken to a rather extreme level by wizards. They hold themselves superior to the ordinary humans and are comfortable treating them as inferior but surprisingly allow themselves to be treated as dirt by the so called elite purebloods.

'Magical society certainly is weird and not so tolerant of the others' Hermione concluded. A conclusion which surprisingly for such an young girl was frighteningly accurate and would bring her as much ridicule as she was forced to bear in her primary school.

Hermione began reading about a green eyed boy with messy black hair who was heralded as the savior of the wizarding world who managed to do the impossible by banishing the dark lord Voldemort bringing peace in troubled times. His exploits were nothing short of stuff found in fairy tales. She wondered if they were works of fiction, since the writing style did not look like it was an authentic life story. But she maintained that, in the muggle world, works of fiction usually carry that label on them, and since none of the works had that tag they must be dramatized versions of real life events.

'Oh! How I wish Harry Potter would be my friend. He is already living in the magical world and it would make my life easy learning from someone who is already used to all this.' Hermione mused but then she scoffed at the absurdity of the idea, 'He is famous and probably rich, why would he want to be friends with an annoying bookworm? He would already have so many cool friends.'

Still there was no harm in dreaming about it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Declaration: ****I write for my own pleasure and not for profit. I do not own Harry Potter Universe.**

**With You by My Side**

**Chapter 3- Harry James Potter, formative years**

Harry James Potter, the name inspires feelings of hope in many people and in others the feeling of intense hatred for ending the life of the most feared dark lord. He is considered as a hero for bringing peace to troubled times though he has no idea of his fame or the so called accomplishment, for he was just a 15 month old baby when the incident occurred. The same incident killed his parents and left everlasting heart break to the boy. Many books have been written not only about Harry vanquishing the dark lord but also about his continued exploits where he appears out of nowhere to answer calls of distress.

Eight year old Harry however had no knowledge of the things written about him, either fact or fiction. Living with his aunt and uncle in a modest four bedroom house in Surrey, Harry was not loved like their son Dudley Dursley was, instead he was just tolerated like a distant relative. He was a very curious and inquisitive boy and it hurt him when he finally realized the difference his aunt and uncle showed in their treatment of him compared to his cousin. Though initially hurt, he diverted the longing for love and acceptance into a passion for learning. While most boys of his age were interested in toys, teasing girls, or tearing up the playground, Harry was more interested in his school work and in reading books much more advanced for his age. He liked to help his aunt out in the garden and also found that he loved cooking. In return, his aunt took to the local library for books and occasional pocket money which was in turn used for buying more books.

His rather obese cousin quickly caught on to the fact that his parents over indulged him and did not treat his cousin on par, began bullying the slightly smaller Harry. This was however quickly squashed by both Petunia and Vernon Dursley, when the other kids who sometimes depended on Harry for their homework complained to Harry's guardians.

From his mother's photograph taken during her late teens that he had on his night table, he could see that his mother was a very pretty woman. The large smile lighting up her face and the eyes that were a similar shade of his green, showed a hidden intelligence. She was full of life, a life that was brutally ended in an accident. The other photograph he had of his parents during their wedding showed him that he got his looks from his father and that his parents were very much in love. Talking to his aunt about them gave him the idea that they were very intelligent and hardworking people, the kind of people that Dudley and his uncle were definitely not.

The knowledge about his parents' nature also built up on his enthusiasm for learning and he resolved to be the best in his classes. He wanted to work hard, get a university degree and a nice job, may be even a doctorate in his favourite subject, science. He was determined to make his parents proud of him, wherever they were.

_**Scene Break**_

Even to this day, Harry remembered the incident that occurred when he was only six years old that actually inspired him to question what he saw and pushed him to learn more. It was an incident that both surprised and intrigued him. Harry had his hand in the air in response to the teacher's question but she was ignoring him. Behind him his class mates began sniggering at the scene. He was angry at the teacher and her hair turned blue immediately. Thought no one at school could explain the reasons for the change in the teacher's hair colour, Harry suspected that he was somehow responsible for that but even his over active imagination did not have any answer as to how he did it. He was thankful that his aunt and uncle did not get wind of the incident, he was sure that he would have been grounded if they had any suspicion about him.

Harry tried hard to understand how could someone's hair colour change right in front of his eyes and even more by what he suspected how his anger fuelled it. However hard he tried at that tender age, he could not find any way to explain how that happened. He wanted to ask his aunt and uncle but feared that they will punish him as his uncle told him and Dudley when they started to go to school, "I should not hear about any freakish business in your school from you both or else." The words were emphasized by a gesture using his fat first finger before he went back to his paper.

So Harry went to the one source he knew and believed to be the epitome of truth and fact, books. He started reading whatever books he could find on light and its properties in an effort to understand how the colour of someone's hair could change and what it would take for that to happen. He did not give up easily even when the words were too big for him to understand but kept at it. He was able to advance at an astonishing rate in the subject and even took the help of science teachers from a nearby graduate college who liked to visit the same library that he frequented.

He was also helped by a meditation technique he learned from the school physical instructor to help organize his memories into labeled trunks. Continuous practice over a period of two years gave him a sharp memory and instant recall of any information that he read about. With help from his teachers and also his prodigious memory Harry soon out grew his primary school books and quickly began pursuing high school level books in science and sometimes even graduate level by his tenth birthday.

_**Scene Break**_

Harry was stumped by some of the incidents that happened around him when he was extremely angry or terrified. Like the time that he found himself on the roof of his school when his cousin decided to chase him for a beating before his parents put a stop to that practice. These incidents instead of deterring him or frightening him spurred him on to learn more in an attempt to understand all the strange phenomena.

Harry scoured any book that caught his fancy to understand why strange things happened to him but to his disappointment could not find any answers. This was the only area where his almighty books failed him, but that did not deter him from reading and learning as much as he could in his favorite subjects. His eleventh birthday was fast approaching and though he was nowhere near to understanding the complex equations and formulae, he now had a good grasp in the science of light and optics, and Mass to Energy transmutations.

If he or his teachers were to check the records for the brightest kids of that age in primary schooling, they would have seen two names constantly at the top of the roster, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger.

_**Scene Break**_

Even with occasional instances that bordered on the 'weird' happening in his life, Harry was not prepared for the totally mystifying experience that was clearly etched in his mind for posterity. Visiting the zoo is usually a very happy occasion for kids, and it was no different for Harry and a few of Dudley's friends when they visited the London zoo on Dudley's eleventh birthday, which was only two months before Harry's own birthday.

Dudley was banging away on the glass display housing a large Boa constrictor and yelling at it to "move!"

He turned to his father, "Dad! Make it move." Vernon was slightly embarrassed by the looks the other patrons of the zoo were shooting him. "Come on son, there are other interesting animals to see" Vernon answered before directing his son and his friends to the exit point.

Harry vaguely heard Dudley calling out "petting zoo" in an excited voice, but he was too enthralled looking at the giant snake to notice that the group had already left the enclosure. He also distinctly heard someone muttering, "Humans, blabbering fools, can't even let us sleep in peace" from somewhere nearby. Harry immediately looked around to identify the source of the voice but found that he was nearly alone but the mutterings still continued.

It was then that he realized that he could hear the snake named 'shiny' talking. "I am sorry that you are alone and miss your family. I bet right now you wish you were free to talk to them" Harry said in an apologetic tone to the snake.

He saw that the snake quickly moved nearer to him and peered through unblinking eyes. "It gladdens my heart that there is a speaker. I do not know my family as I was hatched here in the zoo but I so like to get away from here and roam free."

"Oh! I am sorry to hear that. But if you do not have a family are you not happy being here and taken care of?"

The snake let out an angry hiss before continuing, "Humans come to gawk at me and I am only fed rats and mice, I long to roam the unending lands."

"Sometime I also wish that I had parents, like you I am also an orphan. But you should be happy that you are alive and being taken care of." Harry said with longing in his voice but he thought that the snake was looking at him with something akin to disbelief on his face. So he tried to explain, "I am being raised by my aunt and uncle and if they did not care for me I would have been dead by now. I guess it is the same with you." Getting a nod of acceptance, Harry continued, "My aunt and uncle love my cousin and they only tolerate me. I get pocket money to buy things that I like, by doing chores around the house and helping out my aunt, you get fed by allowing people to gawk at you. We are both performers, just of a different kind."

Letting out a sigh and swallowing the pain in his heart Harry finished in a low voice, "My cousin, the fat kid that was annoying you, gets pocket money just by wailing at his parents when they give me money for doing chores. Life is not always fair, but we have to do the best with what we are given and hope that someday we will get what our hearts desire."

Shiny's demeanor changed drastically and he looked at Harry with a gaze resembling respect, it was hard for Harry to decide what the emotion was on a snake, and giving a short bow of his head the snake said, "Thank you speaker, you are wise beyond your years."

"You are welcome" Harry replied happily and left in search of his relatives. Only when he came out of the enclosure and into the open did he realize that he was talking to a SNAKE! He was proud that he did not freak out or worse faint, but he did scamper away to the 'petting zoo' to be near his aunt and uncle.

_**Scene Break**_

Harry's day usually started well before anyone in the Dudley household woke up and began with a run of about a mile. After the run he showered and helped his aunt in preparing breakfast. His day ended with meditation to sort his memories and the facts he learned that day into their respective trunks. His routine was rarely upset and Harry was as happy as he could be when growing up without parents.

By now Harry was pretty much used to the eccentricities of life around him and took them mostly in his stride, however finding an owl waiting for you in your room when you just returned from a shower ranked pretty high in his 'weirdness' meter. Things became much murkier when the letter stated that he has been selected to attend 'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.'

Joining his aunt and uncle for a late Sunday breakfast, Harry showed his aunt the letter and asked, "Is this some sort of a joke aunt Petunia? I mean owls carrying letters tied to their feet, how ridiculous does that sound?" His aunt and uncle shared a glance and promised to explain after finishing their breakfast. Harry was shocked, their expressions said that whatever was happening was not a joke and they acted as if they have seen it before. Now he was intrigued, 'Is it somehow related to weird things that happened to me?' he thought. He could not wait for breakfast to finish.

Clearing away the breakfast things, Harry and the rest of the family sat around the kitchen table while his aunt went to her room to collect a few things. Taking her place by the table Petunia started to explain, "That letter is real Harry, your Mom and Dad went to the same school. There is a hidden world of magic out there."

"Not the fake stuff on stage that is designed to delight children" his uncle supplied helpfully.

Annoyed at being interrupted his aunt continued, "There are real witches and wizards that practice magic and are secluded for non-magical people for secrecy. The few incidents that you told us that happened to you are called 'accidental magic'. Magical children at a very young age are unable to control their magic and it escapes when you are stressed. They need to attend the school when they turn eleven, to learn about magic and most importantly to control it."

"And I am going to turn eleven in ten days' time" exhaled Harry releasing the breath he was holding in.

His rational mind wanted to scoff at the thought of witches and wizards, and magic. On the other hand he could not dismiss all the things that happened to him as a figment of his imagination. Then his aunt gave him what looked like two moving pictures.

Looking at them he was dumbfounded, one of the pictures was of his parents dancing at their wedding. They were wearing the same dress like that of the photograph on his night table his aunt has given him years ago. His mother was twirling in his father's arms and occasionally waving to the camera. The other picture was that of the three of them, the baby in the picture was definitely him. Harry was being held up by his father gesturing at the camera and the baby was gurgling and clapping his hands together. His mother was on the other side fussing over the baby Harry.

He immediately turned to look at its back thinking that it was a new technology, but he could see that the photo was old and it was definitely him when he was about a year old in that picture and that definitely made the photo old.

"So this is magic" he finally stuttered while his cousin snatched the photo frames from him with a disbelieving expression to take a look.

His aunt went on to explain all that she learned from her sister Lily about the world, his parents life and his need to stay at their house for protection. She finally finished by saying, "We being non-magical cannot take you to the place to buy your school stuff. Write a letter back to this Professor McGonagall person asking for an escort."

"OK, but how do I send the letter?"

His aunt gave him a grin, "That's easy. Call the owl that brought you the letter and it will come to you. You can then tie the letter to its leg."

Not fully believing his aunt and feeling a little stupid he went to his room to do just that.

That night two new photos adorned Harry's night table and before going to bed he was organizing the day's events into their respective trunks as was his habit. Tonight it was proving to be a difficult task for him, his parents were murdered not killed in an accident, he was considered a hero by some and his life could still be in danger. All these thoughts were driving him dizzy and he was finally forced to use his meditation technique to calm down sufficiently enough to fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Declaration: ****I write for my own pleasure and not for profit. I do not own Harry Potter Universe.**

**With You by My Side**

**Chapter 4- Taking Stock**

It was generally, an accepted rule that prospective students who grew up not knowing about magic or the wizarding world were usually visited by one of the senior staff of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This was designed to give the newcomers a chance not only to experience magic first hand but also get any questions answered. Harry Potter got the answer for his request for a chaperone during his entry into his legacy and was now enthusiastically waiting for the staff escort. He had a list of questions committed to his memory as he refused to write them down, that would be an insult to his prodigious memory and sharp intellect.

To his bitter disappointment he was saddled with Rubeus Hagrid, keeper of keys and grounds man at Hogwarts. The one answer that Harry mostly got out of Hagrid was that 'he was not the right person to answer his questions'.

'I wonder why they sent him then' Harry groused. Hagrid spent most of their journey into London talking about his parents and their life at the school. Yes, Harry was happy to hear about his parents but his aunt was a much better source for such stories. Still he could not begrudge the gentle giant at his attempts to regale Harry, though he would have preferred a teacher to have some inkling at the classes he was going to take.

Harry's entry or re-entry as some would say into the wizarding world started off with a bang, literally. As soon as he entered the 'Leaky Cauldron' he was mobbed by well-wishers who wanted to introduce themselves and shake his hand. He would have preferred the anonymity compared to the enthusiasm of the masses and it did not help that one of the professors from Hogwarts, Professor Quirinus Quirrell was also over whelmed by his presence, if his increased stutter was any indication. Hagrid being the one, who let the metaphorical cat out of the bag by calling his name out loud, redeemed himself by lifting Harry up on his shoulder and carrying him out of the pub into the alley to facilitate his escape to get his school things.

Harry always courteous and mindful of other's feelings, a habit drilled into him by his aunt especially as his cousin refused to follow it, kept his gawking at the goblins inside Gringotts to a minimum. He was also sure that they could behead him with one sweep of their ferocious blades which they proudly displayed and so kept his head down and bowed politely to the teller. Living with the Dursleys certainly made sure that he was not foolish enough to defy superior numbers in their own backyard. Unknown to him his demure behavior and polite courtesy without showing fear endeared the 'boy-who-lived' in the eyes of the goblins and though not in raptures were certainly seeing him in a favourable light and willing to help him out if needed.

_**Scene Break**_

It was one thing to learn that your parents were rich and left you quite a bit of money but it does not quite drive the point home as much as you see a pile of gold as high as you lying in front of you. Now Harry need not depend on doing chores for his aunt to get the pocket money he needed to buy his books, but he did enjoy cooking and working in the garden. If he thought that he could live his life in luxury with that gold, and then it was nothing to what he felt when he learnt that it was only a trust fund for his schooling, he felt that he had to sit down or end up in a dead faint. He could be a lord and even claim his inheritance once he became an adult. Boy! Was he floored!

With a bulging money pouch at his hip and a spring in his step, Harry came out of the cavernous belly of the bank after a short detour with Hagrid attending to his "official business of Hogwarts." Something about 'you know what' in 'you know where' vault. The business gave Harry a firsthand interpretation of the saying mountains out of mole hill, Hagrid retrieved a package which was not much larger than Harry's clenched fist from the huge vault. The small matter of Hagrid's size in comparison to the package drove the point home much more forcibly.

The alley was bustling with children probably buying their supplies for the school and parents enjoying the few days of summer with their kids. Everywhere Harry looked something new caught his eye and he had to negotiate the mad rush at a broomstick displaying the 'latest offering in superior flying'. Passing the store with his writing materials, robes, cauldron and potion supplies weighing him down, he heard snatches of conversations from the assembled crowd.

"The entire England team thinking of buying it…."

"Latest broomstick, certainly the fastest…."

Before primary school, while listening to fairy tales, he thought the idea of a witch flying on a broomstick was funny, but now seeing a very fancy broomstick and people scrambling for a look reminded him what he imagined as the cardinal rule for all great thinkers, 'The mind only sees what you want to see'. There probably are a lot of things that cannot be explained easily but that does not mean that they do not exist.

Harry was not interested in broomsticks; pushing irritably through the crowd, he was looking for the bookstore and spotting it rushed into it leaving Hagrid lumbering behind him. He was excited at learning new things and given his seemingly late start in the wizarding world, wanted to learn as much as he could before going to school. He was piling on all the books in the main subjects that were much more in depth and advanced than his prescribed books, but Hagrid forbade him.

"There are a lot of books that have dangerous stuff Harry. It is better to know what you are reading before you go into all that advanced stuff."

Harry could see that Hagrid meant well but he was well aware that reading books is not dangerous. Knowledge is knowledge and how you use that knowledge is what determines if it is dangerous or not. Harry however did not try to argue, he was not sure if he would survive an encounter with an angry giant of a man.

"Why don't you buy some of those books that talk about you? There are a lot of them around and are popular with children" Hagrid tried to appease an obviously disappointed Harry.

Harry mentally scoffed at the idea. 'No one spoke to me, and I am sure that Aunt Petunia would have been thrilled to give out interviews to some of the weird folk as she like to call them. No Thank you they are certain to be full of saw dust' he groused politely.

He finally settled on buying the books on his school list and also managed to slip a few book dealing with contemporary wizarding history, wizarding laws and customs, and a couple of books on wizarding innovations and artifacts. If he has to take care of his family fortune and heritage, he certainly needed to know more about the laws and the principles that this world operated on. Harry however was left wallowing in self-pity when it came to his inability to buy books on advanced topics that he was more interested in. He decided that he had to come back again without Hagrid or any other Hogwarts professors to properly browse the store; 'maybe his uncle would drop him there on a Saturday' Harry consoled himself.

The book store occupied Harry's time far more than what Hagrid anticipated or was willing to allow. With a quick "try to hurry Harry", Hagrid left on his own errand and also to put Harry's supplies with the bar tender of the pub to be collected while going back home and so he was left alone to buy his wand. Harry definitely tried to rush through the wand store, but the store keeper took almost an hour to find a matching wand for him.

"It may be a better idea to have a custom wand or staff built for you after your magic core stabilizes in a few years. Having multiple cores will be a much better choice for you and it will nullify the need for a perfect matching core. I am not sure about you but I will not be thrilled at having a core in my wand that is a brother to Voldemort's wand" the ancient man going by the name Ollivander supplied. Hearing the slightly ominous tone of the old man freaked Harry out. It may also have been the knowledge of having a brother wand to his parent's killer, but he was not willing to argue on that point any further.

Thanking him and promising that he will come back to him for custom work in a few years, Harry rushed out of the store only to meet a beaming Hagrid carrying a beautiful snowy owl with large amber eyes. "Happy birthday Harry" Hagrid exclaimed proudly when he saw the look of awe on Harry's face. Harry fell in love with the owl as soon as he set his eyes on her.

Going back to Surrey, Harry was sure they made a spectacle on the train with funny shaped packages and an owl in a cage. He however was too happy to notice or complain; he was going to learn new things and enter a world that his parents were a part of. He mentally reiterated his commitment to make them proud and resolved to study as much as he could and be prepared before going to Hogwarts.

_**Scene Break**_

After the not so friendly experiences at his primary school where the other kids were either wary of him due to his intelligence or seeking him out specifically for homework help, Harry appreciated the impending change in schools. Maybe there he will be able to meet people who he can easily relate with and if he was lucky enough find someone who is as enthusiastic at learning as he was.

With great reluctance he sealed the wand box and put it at the bottom of his closet lest he was tempted to use it and break the underage magic restriction. He definitely did not need such an ignominious start to his magical education. That however did not stop him from reading all he could and managed to finish all his first year books in record time. The restriction on practical magic also did not dampen his spirits and he used his prodigious memory to practice wand movements every time he could find a few spare minutes while imagining a wand in his hand.

His relatives gave him bemused looks at his unique study method even when he was helping his aunt out in the kitchen and did their best to ignore his quirky behavior. Seeing his enthusiasm in learning his aunt reduced the amount of chores for Harry to do and the sudden onset of drought also made it impossible to do any gardening than preserving the blooming roses as best as he could.

_**Scene Break**_

Harry was debating the best way to approach his uncle to take him to the Leaky Cauldron so that he can get books on advanced transfiguration and charms. He found both the subjects fascinating and could see the potential for enormous benefits for the wizarding world. The little he could read on contemporary wizarding history told him that the society was slow to change and not many innovations have been introduced. Harry prided himself being a 'science geek' and he was willing to experiment and try to change that.

Ten days before he was due to leave for Hogwarts, his uncle announced that they were going for lunch to celebrate Dudley's acceptance to the prestigious Smeltings academy.

"Two days from now is a Saturday and we will go to an amusement park and spend the day there. Dudders did you call your friends and let them know?" Harry's uncle Vernon announced during breakfast one morning.

"Yes dad! We all are so excited to see the new attractions there."

This was the opening that Harry needed, "Uncle may I be excused from the trip? I forgot to buy a trunk for all my belongings to take to school and this is the last weekend where you will be free. I also need some books to study. You can drop me near Diagon Alley and pick me up when you return" he managed to keep his voice steady and not seem like a whine.

"Can you manage the purchases on your own?" he wanted to know. The comment on needing more books managed to bring a smile to both his uncle and aunt how knew his passion for learning.

"Yes, I can even have lunch there and spend my time reading till you come for me."

Vernon looked at his wife who nodded her acceptance; he had no problem with that.

_**Scene Break**_

Harry was in heaven inside Flourish and Botts, books on the shelves were calling to him and he could browse and buy them to heart's content. He was particularly interested in advanced charms and transfiguration. Reading through a fifth year charms book he found the colour changing charm and wondered if this was the charm he accidentally activated to change the hair colour of his primary school teacher.

'The energy requirement and control needed for such a change might be very high and that can be the reason it was a fifth year charm' he wondered.

Harry bought a three compartment trunk which was charmed to be feather light and the internal space was expandable. He decided to use one compartment for his books, one for his clothes and the remaining one for his school supplies, cauldron and potions kit. The shop keeper tried to sell him a trunk which apparently had an entire furnished apartment inside.

Harry was left shaking his head, 'why would I need an apartment when I have a decent room in my aunt's house?' He did buy a bottomless backpack though; he could use it to carry his books and writing materials for the classes.

He decided that he needed to study magical theory if he was to make any inroads into magical innovations. He was burning with the desire to innovate objects similar to a 'mokeskin pouch' which he immediately bought. The pouch was a brilliant artifact which can be used to store and retrieve objects of any size and it keeps them in a different dimension, all the benefits in a small fist sized pouch. He resolved to keep it tied to his belt and with him always. Magic was brilliant!

Not everything went to his satisfaction though, Harry was disappointed that he could not buy a pensieve, reviewing your memories is certainly a great study tool. He found out that they were very rare and their cost was almost prohibitive, 'another innovation to be added to the list' he mentally sighed.

Harry also went to Gringotts looking for information regarding his family. Though he could not enter the Potter family vault by law, the goblins still allowed him to remove an old tome which had a magical record of all the details of his ancestors before him. It was by far the most comprehensive recording of his family history detailing about the duties and also the many charitable ventures the previous Lord Potters initiated. Harry was saddened to note that most of them were discontinued after the death of his father; he resolved to get them started as soon as he could.

Returning home his mind was whirling with ideas about various novel and innovative objects that could be designed to make the everyday lives of witches and wizards easy. The books he bought certainly hinted at it, 'I wonder if I can make a career out of it' he thought excitedly.

Now all he has to do is learn to do magic, a very minor task.


	5. Chapter 5

**Declaration: ****I write for my own pleasure and not for profit. I do not own Harry Potter Universe.**

**With You by My Side**

**Chapter 5- Meeting his match**

Grateful for their help in getting onto the platform, Harry allowed the youngest of the family Ron Weasley to sit in the compartment with him, a decision he was quickly coming to regret. His incessant talk about quidditch 'the wizarding world's greatest game ever' was driving him up the wall, all Harry wanted was to spend the time reading while occasionally watching the scenery rush by. It did not help that there was only one game played in the wizarding world and calling it the greatest game to be played was laughable in Harry's opinion.

Harry got the opinion that Ron was a little lacking in what matters most, brains and manners judging by his willingness to drone about nothing of consequence while totally ignoring Harry's attempts to divert the conversation to something meaningful. He tried to be polite and bravely kept a straight face even though he was rolling his eyes at the redhead's antics. Finally giving up all pretenses, Harry removed a book on Energy to Matter transmutation and was soon engrossed in it, totally ignoring the now sputtering fellow first year. After valiantly trying to impress the 'Boy-Who-Lived' and failing spectacularly, Ron finally took his pet rat out of his pocket and began puttering around with it.

Harry's reading was yet again interrupted by a loud knock followed by a bushy brown haired girl entering into the compartment. The girl was followed by a slightly chubby boy who was nervousness personified. They both looked to be first year students judging by the unease with which they entered the compartment. Harry took in the girl and decided that she was quite good looking, what caught his attention were her eyes which were sparkling with intelligence and curiosity.

In a slightly bossy tone the girl demanded, "Have either of you seen a toad? Neville here lost his toad Trevor" pointing to the other boy.

Harry shook his head while Ron looked offended probably at the thought of someone owning a toad, even though his own rat was poking its head out of his pocket.

Neville looked more down cast if that was even remotely possible. Hermione saw Ron's wand in his hand which he, unknown to her was using to scratch his head. Her face lit up with the possibility of learning something new and immediately sat down on the cushion beside Harry, "Are you doing some magic? Can I learn the spell? Oh! I am Hermione Granger by the way."

Ron was in a bind, here he was spouting of things in front of Harry and now he has been challenged to perform magic. He was boasting about all the cool things he had done mostly imaginary of course, but no one need to know that. Still he had to save face, "Want to see me changing the colour of my rat? My brothers Fred and George told me about a spell for changing it to yellow." With that he began waving his wand around haphazardly and began muttering something that included sunshine, daisies and yellow.

Harry barely managed to hold his laughter in at the ridiculous incantation, he was quite sure that it would not work as he knew that the colour changing charm was not so easy, it was a fifth year spell from what he read. Even if the 'poem' Ron was reciting would work, Harry though was sure that it was nothing but garbage; it would still take a lot of practice to pull it off. Unless the person was really talented the chances of performing such a complicated spell for the first time were practically nonexistent.

It was left for Hermione to point out the obvious, "Are you sure that it is a proper spell? I tried learning the wand movements of all the first year spells but I have not seen anything like the wand movements you were doing. If only we were allowed to do magic, I would have tried out some of those spells" she concluded feeling a little sorry for herself.

She saw that Harry was nodding his head in support of what she was saying but Neville was hanging on to each and every word they were saying. The poor boy felt out classed and out matched even in the presence of those who did not have any magical training.

Harry felt he needed to say something; this was also the perfect chance to judge the intelligence of the others in the compartment. He was quite sure that Hermione would be the only one who would even remotely understand his theory, "The energy requirements required for such a change are high and so may not be feasible for students without adequate training."

Hermione was intrigued by his comments and asked for an explanation. She also spied the title of the book he was reading and it looked quite interesting.

"Changing the colour of hair requires changing the properties of the hair to reflect the required colour rather than the existing colour. This means that the pigmentation of the hair has to be changed, considering that hair is already dead it will require complex conformational changes. Either that or the hair has to be transfigured into something else totally different that can display the colour yellow."

He saw that only Hermione looked excited at the explanation while Neville had a look that told everyone that he was totally lost. Ron who till now was boasting about his abilities was a mixture of contrasts, on one hand he wanted to show that he understood the entire thing while in reality he was totally clueless. This gave his face an interesting look that was quite fascinating to Harry; even his certified stupid cousin could not manage that look.

"I looked up the colour changing charm and it is not taught until the fifth year. It may need a lot of magical energy and control" Harry finished his explanation now mainly for Hermione's benefit.

Hermione was relieved that it did not reflect poorly on her intelligence that she may not manage that charm if she tried. At the same time she was also happy that she found at least one person who was as interested as her when it comes to learning.

"That's very nice Harry, I also find reading interesting. I am finding it boring to sit in the compartment and I finished reading all the prescribed books." She suddenly realized that she may have hurt Neville who was sitting with her in the afore said compartment and tried to apologize but Neville graciously waved her apologies away.

Agreeing to talk to Harry after looking for Neville's toad, Hermione moved to the compartment door to exit. She could not resist complementing him on his accomplishments that were published as books. The particular incident where he took down a dark wizard when he was just 8 years old was fascinating to her and confirmed that he was a very powerful wizard.

Harry scoffed at that, "Hermione, the first time I came to know that I was a wizard was when I got the Hogwarts letter. I live with my mother's sister who is non-magical and she explained to me about the wizarding world. Not in too favourable a light mind you."

Hermione looked at the book she was holding in her hand as if it had betrayed her.

Harry agreed, "Yeah I know, books have to be about facts not lies." When he saw that Hermione was about to chuck it out the moving train, he stopped her saying that she should demand her money back.

Even Neville and Ron looked aghast at learning that all the tales about the 'Boy-Who-Lived' may not be true. Almost all the children in the magical world grew up with the heroic tales of Harry Potter.

_**Scene Break**_

A few minutes later Hermione returned to Harry's side, putting away the book he was reading asked her, "Did you find the toad?" Taking a drink of the fruit juice that Harry offered her, she answered in the negative thanking him for the juice.

"If I had a toad, even I would try to lose him" Ron declared smugly.

Harry gave him a glare and admonished him, "Ron, it is Neville's pet, how would you feel if you lost your rat?"

Ron shrugged in reply, "I wouldn't mind losing Scabbers" he poked the rat which went back to sleep in his pocket.

"Then why did you bring it with you? You keep feeding it and with your hand too" Harry said turning a little green at the thought of feeding a rat. Hermione was no better and gave Ron's hands a disgusted look. Ron turned red with embarrassment at the combined assault and quickly shut up.

Sharing their packed lunches, Harry and Hermione begin talking about what was interesting in the new world to both of them. Ron tried to butt in and tried to steer their conversation to his favourite subject which stopped at quiddith. He could have earned massive gratitude from them if he talked about what a day in the magical world would be, as both Harry and Hermione did not know much about it and they would have lapped it up with enthusiasm. Unfortunately for Ron Weasley tact was not his strong suit.

"I am interested in understanding how matter is formed from energy" Harry was enthusiastic about his favourite subject and tried to pull in Hermione.

"Why does that interest you Harry? I am not sure I totally understand the implication of what you are saying."

Harry took a moment to contemplate a suitable answer, "You know about the laws of conservation of matter and energy right?"

Hermione knew what he was talking about she learnt about that in her primary school. So Harry continued, "Those are the laws that pretty much govern everything in the cosmos. That has been proved quite well by a lot of experimentation." Hermione agreed with that. "However, what is not known is how matter is formed from nothing but energy. When the universe began it is hypothesized that there was nothing but energy and then planets and stars formed from that. How that happened is not really known."

Harry gave Hermione some time to digest what he was saying, when Hermione nodded her head accepting his explanation, "I am hoping that what we learn about magic may help me explain the dilemma" Hermione looked a little lost now. "I am thinking that changing things from one to the other may give us an idea how matter is converted to energy and then that is converted to the next object" Harry finished breaking it down for her.

Hearing that Hermione's eyes lit up, "You mean transfiguration?"

Harry nodded in appreciation at the quick way Hermione caught up. Meanwhile Hermione was contemplating about what Harry was saying, she was always interested in learning but never wondered about what she could do with that knowledge. 'Here is a chance for me to actually not only learn something new but also make an effort to do something meaningful with that' Hermione thought. She wanted to ask Harry if it would be alright for them to study together.

Before she could say anything, the door to their compartment was thrown open and a blonde haired boy, definitely a first year walked in looking as if he owned the world. His behavior projected arrogance and the way the other two obese boys accompanying him acted around him, told the three that he was used to getting his way.

Ignoring Ron and Hermione, the newcomer zeroed in on Harry, "I heard that Harry Potter was on the train" the way he spoke indicated that it was more of a demand than a question to Harry and he did not like bullies, "What about it?" Harry demanded back.

"I am Malfoy, Draco Malfoy" the blonde boy smirked. Harry was reminded of his favourite spy introducing himself the same way but this Draco Malfoy was nowhere as suave as Sean Connery.

Without waiting for any response Malfoy continued, "There are some families in the wizarding world that are better than the others. It will do you good not to associate yourself with riff raff." This was said with a sneer directed particularly at Hermione.

Harry was incensed he knew nothing about this guy but he cannot be allowed to get away with insulting others. The brief time he spent talking to Hermione told him that she was an intelligent girl who was able to hold her end of the conversation easily without driving him to boredom and she was pretty too in an understated way. His books about contemporary wizarding history told him about purebloods and how they thought themselves to be superior to the rest. This Malfoy obviously was one of them. He decided to get back at him in his own way and if it also boosts Hermione's confidence all the better.

Bringing forth his not so considerable acting skills, Harry put on an air of being captivated by Malfoy's presence. He feigned excitement on his face, Hermione would come to identify that look as one of sarcasm later on, but here and now she was devastated. She feared that she lost the one friend she hoped she made today. Hermione was excited and interested by what Harry wanted to do and so hoped that she will be able to join him. That he is the famous Harry Potter, a good looking guy, was an added bonus not that she had any hero worship though.

Hermione's fears were quickly laid to rest as Harry began to bait Malfoy, though he could not recognize it. "Oh! You must be one of those pureblood elite that I read about. I am sure that you know a lot about the wizarding world, and a lot of spells. You must be so powerful."

Malfoy was preening under Harry's words. In a rare show of clumsiness, Harry knocked his glasses off their perch on his nose cracking them on the hard floor. Harry was not bothered and with a sickly adorning look on his face turned to Malfoy, "I am sure that it will be no effort for you to repair my glasses, you can do it even in your sleep."

For all his bluster, Malfoy was a mediocre wizard and he did not bother to read ahead, depending on his father to get things done for him with no effort on his part. He began to stutter trying to find a way out without humiliation being a part of it; his face began to turn red with embarrassment.

Harry took pity on him and turned to Hermione. With a tender smile on his face gestured at his glasses; he was confident in her ability and like him, to at least know the spell even if she may not have practiced magic before. His smile gave Hermione the confidence she needed and whipping out her wand and mended his glasses with a perfectly cast "Reparo".

Hermione was ecstatic that her first spell worked perfectly, not only that Harry Potter believed in her.

Harry meanwhile was glaring at Malfoy, who honestly was frightened. He was not given any reprieve, "How did you being a pureblood help in this? I value knowledge and skill more than what your name says. You cannot even beat the one you consider dirt and you want me to lick the dirt off your shoes. I rather lick her shoes."

Hermione beamed at Harry with her eyes suspiciously filling up with tears. Malfoy was left to glare at the two and scurry out the door with his lackeys.

_**Scene Break**_

Hermione took the opportunity to rush into the bathroom to freshen up and change into her robes leaving the two boys to change in the compartment.

Returning to the compartment she settled back on the cushion alongside Harry while Harry talked about growing up alone even with living at his uncle's house and his desire to do well in his schooling leaving him with no friends, classmates yes but not friends. That left only books as his best friends with which he happily spent a lot of time. Hermione also had a similar story to share and the similar circumstances while growing up brought them much closer to each other without any conscious effort on their part.

"Partners in study" they finally agreed with a handshake.

"Thanks for defending me against Malfoy Harry."

"No hay problema" (No problem: in Spanish) Harry replied unconsciously slipping into Spanish.

Hermione was surprised; she was fluent in both French and Spanish but she thought that she was an extreme example. "How many languages do you know Harry?" she asked.

"I am fluent in French and Spanish, I know a little bit of German and Italian, but I abandoned both to concentrate on learning Latin."

"That's very good, I will have someone to speak in both French and Spanish, I was afraid that I will lose touch with those two languages. I know that most of the spells are in Latin so I began learning that too" she confessed with a slight blush.

"You know what that means don't you?" at Hermione's perplexed look he continued with a smirk in place, "Now you will have to be my friend, you have no option in that."

She lost the battle to maintain her composure and immediately grabbed Harry in a hug to try and mask her tears. "I hope you know what you are getting into" she tried to joke.

"Oh! ne vous inquiétez pas mademoiselle. (French for: Oh don't worry miss). I know I am getting exactly what I am hoping for"

Hermione was left floundering for a retort and could only blush brightly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Declaration: ****I write for my own pleasure and not for profit. I do not own Harry Potter Universe.**

**With You by My Side**

**Chapter 6- Hogwarts! Here we come**

It was a nervous bunch of students that gathered in the ante chamber near the great hall waiting to be called in front of the whole school to be sorted into four different houses. The main topic of discussion was about the process of sorting and attributes of the houses. The biggest cry of panic was reserved for Ron's comments about "fighting a Troll" to determine which house you are sorted into.

Harry saw that Hermione began reciting furiously under her breath, 'probably a list of spells, although ways of killing or seriously maiming Ron may have ranked high too' he mused. She was seriously starting to panic and so Harry reached out and gently took her hand in his and squeezed it to get her attention. Reaching over he whispered his question, "Have you read about Trolls?" a very frantic nod of her head gave him at answer in affirmative. "Then you know that whatever we do, we cannot win against them. We are only first years and I bet most of them have not even opened their books let alone touched their wand after leaving Mr. Ollivanders."

He was rewarded by the sight of a visibly relaxed Hermione. She nodded her head gratefully at him and gave him a small smile. She however did not let go of his hand and Harry found it surprisingly nice and had a calming effect on him also. He did not mind it one bit and only tightened his grip. Hermione was not the only one benefitting from Harry's words, Neville who was driven catatonic at Ron's words breathed a sigh of relief after hearing Harry and realizing the truth in his statement.

Within a short time Professor McGonagall came back to lead them into the great hall for the sorting and failed to hide her smile after seeing Harry and Hermione holding hands. The great hall was decked in festoons and posed an impressive sight. Harry could only gape at the ceiling and even Hermione's explanation of "it is charmed to look similar to the outside sky" did nothing to dampen his awe.

_**Scene Break**_

In addition to the students even the staff was anxiously waiting for a view of the incoming students. This was the year that Harry Potter would be coming to Hogwarts after all. One man however was both looking forward to the newest Potter and also dreading his arrival. From his position at the teacher's table, Potions master Professor Severus Snape saw the boy who was the reason for his greatest regret and also endless hours of internal debate. Harry Potter looked like a carbon copy of his father except for his eyes, an emerald green of his mother Lily Evans-Potter.

While waiting to be sorted Snape launched a subtle low powered legillimency probe on Harry's thoughts. He could only detect some nervousness and a quiet confidence, none of the arrogance he expected to find in the wizarding world's pampered prince. He idly noted that this was in sharp contrast to his godson Draco Malfoy who was strutting around like he owned the castle but was almost pissing in his pants in his nervousness.

Delving deeper into Harry's mind Snape was surprised to find a well-organized mind which was annoyingly difficult to read unless you know where to look for specific memories. There were no defenses or shields to stop any probe but without a catalog to guide you, no one can touch his memories. The surprise that Snape felt was enough to lose control of his probe and alerted Harry to some foreign presence in his consciousness.

'Could he be so different from his father? He looks to be intelligent enough like Lily but more importantly can I put away my hatred for James Potter and treat Lily Potter's son like he deserves?' these were the thoughts raging a storm inside the potions professor's head. Surprisingly looking at those eyes again he found that the thought of being civil to a Potter was not so repugnant like he thought it would be.

Meanwhile the object of Snape's probe was shaking his head as if to get rid of an annoying bug. Harry began looking around trying to identify the source of the presence, but could not identify what it was or who was responsible.

His attention was brought back to the sorting when Hermione's name was called. He gave her a broad smile of encouragement and after an extra squeeze, let go of her hand.

Sitting on the stool with a tattered hat on her head Hermione felt a little foolish, but was startled to hear a voice in her head, "Hmm… Very interesting, an intelligent mind and a thirst for knowledge. You will fit well in Ravenclaw."

This was what Hermione expected but hearing that she felt that something was lacking. In a timid voice she whispered, "Sir, I met a boy today who said that learning should not be just for knowledge's sake but should be used mainly for society's benefit. I would want to be like that."

"Oh! That is a noble thought indeed. Then better be GRYFFINDOR" the hat announced the house out loud for everyone in the hall to hear.

Hermione was relieved and flashing a bright smile and a small wave to Harry, who was beaming at her found a place at the Gryffindor table.

Not very long after that it was Harry's turn with the hat, "Aha! You are the boy that Ms. Granger was talking about. You truly are different and will grow to be an exceptional leader should you choose. With her by your side you will embrace your heritage and destiny" the shout of GRYFFINDOR was nearly drowned by the thunderous applause that followed the announcement. Harry ignored everyone who was trying to get his attention and made a beeline for Hermione who diligently kept the seat beside her free for him. They shared a quick hug and turned back to the sorting while keeping their hands clasped under the table.

The end of the feast was signaled by the headmaster Professor Dumbledore giving out important announcements and with a warning to avoid the third floor corridor to prevent a 'nasty death', they were sent off to their dormitories. Most of the trek to the Gryffindor tower for Harry and Hermione was spent fighting to stay awake. Their well-fed stomachs protested against the extra movements of their bodies while the weary eyes and tired bodies decided to stop functioning. Only the fact that they still held each other's hands told Harry and Hermione that they were still awake and need to keep their feet moving. Reaching the common room they stopped long enough to get their copies of the castle's map and after a hurried "good night" raced up to their respective dorms and the welcome embrace of sleep.

_**Scene Break**_

Meanwhile in another part of the castle, the greasy haired potions professor was interrogating the head of Gryffindor house Professor McGonagall about a certain green eyed incumbent.

"So Minerva, where does our 'golden boy' live? In a pampered house befitting his status I suppose" sneered Snape.

He may be frightening to the children but the effect of the sneer was lost on the no nonsense deputy headmistress. "Severus Snape, if I find that you are troubling the boy nothing can stop you from facing my wrath."

Seeing that he was sufficiently cowed, even Snape was not brave enough or foolish enough to face her when angered, she continued, "As his muggle aunt was the only living relation left, he was placed in her care. I am sure that he knows about his heritage but he does not come across as one who expects the world to pay him accolades, unlike certain other boy that you had the privilege of knowing."

Snape winced, Draco certainly lived up to the classic example of a pampered prince just like what he accused Harry Potter of being. He remembered the older of the 'Evans' sisters, when growing up with them Petunia came across as a snobbish girl, and her jealousy of Lily's attendance to Hogwarts turned to abhorrence of anything magical. Growing up in her care there was no room for arrogance, 'stupidity yes but arrogance was a definite no.'

Wishing McGonagall a "good night" he entered his quarters trying to solve the dilemma of Harry Potter. He was honest enough to see that his view of hating James Potter's child for no other reason than his being Potter's son was just that, childish. He could form no concrete opinion of the child's intelligence, he so disliked dunderheads. Finally giving it up Snape decided to wait and judge Harry Potter by his behavior and his intelligence before deciding whether to hate him or not.

_**Scene Break**_

The next morning Harry woke up at his usual early hour, his bedside clock announcing the hour to be 6, fresh and well rested. He glanced at his sleeping dorm mates and winced at the loud snores of Ron and Neville reverberating in the enclosed space. Grabbing his new uniform he rushed to complete his morning ritual forgoing his daily run and exercise until he got to know the 'lay of the land' so to speak.

Finishing his bath and dressed in his robes, he could not help but chuckle at his reflection in the mirror. With the pointed hat perched on his head, he only needed a round red nose and some paint to look like a clown. He would certainly feel like one if he woke up and find out that all this was nothing more than a dream.

Grabbing his backpack filled with books and other school supplies he headed down to the common room. He decided to write a short letter to his aunt while waiting for Hermione and pulled out a ruled notebook with perforated margins for tearing away pages and an ink pen.

Right on the dot at 7, Hermione came down the stairs from the girl's dorms with a letter of her own. Greeting her, he finished his letter promising to write more during the weekend, he put it in an envelope and sealed it with cello tape. He began putting away the notebook and pen back, "Certainly beats ink smudged fingers" he quipped at Hermione's pointed look at the non-magical writing materials.

"Shall we go to the owlery before breakfast and classes?" he asked her. Being a Monday, they would start their classes today at 9 AM, and not having their schedules was certainly a problem and they did not want to be late.

Hermione was adjusting the book bag on her shoulder and trying to find the best spot for it to rest, and could only nod her head in reply. Harry saw that she was labouring under the heavy weight, 'probably crammed in all the books she could find' he thought with a wry smile. Despite her protests he grabbed Hermione's bag and swung it on his shoulder, his regular exercise allowing him to bear the weight easily. Giving her his own bag to carry in exchange, "Permanent feather-light charm, guaranteed to weigh just a feather" he told her in a passable imitation of one hawking his wares.

The empty corridors allowed them to make good time to the owlery and Harry called Hedwig to carry his letter to Surrey. "You can use Hedwig to send your letter home Hermione" he offered.

"Thanks Harry, I can use a school owl" Hermione replied and got an indignant hoot from Hedwig who was now perched on Harry's shoulder with his letter securely tied to her foot.

Harry let out a chuckle, "She is offended that you think she could not deliver your letter too" he translated 'owl' to English for the benefit of a perplexed Hermione.

"I did not mean to offend you Hedwig; I was just saying that Harry's letter is more important for you to deliver. You can deliver my next letter, I promise" Hermione back pedaled immediately.

Hedwig gave her a look and a soft hoot almost as if saying 'apology accepted'.

"You can stay and see if aunt Petunia has any letter for me. I put your perch in my room, you can rest in there and I reminded her to feed you some of your favourite owl treats that are in my room. Be safe girl, fly on swift and silent wings" Harry allowed Hedwig to gently nip his ear before taking off and she quickly flew past the slower school owl carrying Hermione's letter.

"It looks like she is mocking me, almost as if she is saying 'see how fast I fly'" Hermione pouted at the rapidly travelling snowy owl.

They started to turn back only to find the headmaster looking at them with a genial smile on his aged face, amused at their antics.

"Good Morning sir" they managed to greet the professor.

"Good Morning Harry, Ms. Granger; I find myself with the need to send a few letters of my own. The morning air is refreshing and I find that it clears some of the cobwebs in my aged brain. Despite the protests from the house elves, I managed to venture out to the owlery myself."

Both Harry and Hermione found his easy going air lessening their nervousness on meeting the man proclaimed as the 'greatest wizard after Merlin'. They found his comments amusing and after he sent away his letters held out his hand in a gesture implying them to proceed towards the great hall and breakfast.

"House elves sir?" Harry wanted to know.

They heard something sounding suspiciously like 'Muggle upbringing' under his breath before he answered, "The magical world is full of wonder Harry. There are a lot of different magical users each with their unique place in our world. It will do you good to learn about them and their own beliefs before passing judgment. Tolerance to other species is sadly lacking these days."

This gave Harry and Hermione much thought it was almost like the racial abuse that was rampant in the non-magical world but was already overcome by practicing tolerance. 'Surely even wizards and witches can learn that' they thought. They had a lot to learn about the magical world though.

"So Harry, How do you find living with your relatives to be? I hope that they treat you well" Dumbledore broke the short silence during their walk.

Harry shrugged his shoulders, "It's alright I suppose. They do not love me but definitely do not hate me either. They tolerate me and mostly leave me alone which I am OK with, as it gives me time to read."

Hermione gave his arm a gentle squeeze communicating her support. They could see Dumbledore frowning at that. The revered wizard briefly debated if it was the right time to tell Harry that he was the one that placed him at his aunt's house but did not to want to breed resentment against him, "I am sorry to hear that, childhood is to be enjoyed with the love and support of a family." He was not comfortable with the thought that his interference led to hardships for the boy. Changing the subject he asked, "So Ms. Granger how do you find the wizarding world? Are you enjoying your stay here?"

"I like it so far sir, it has been only one day but I hope that it will be an enlightening experience."

By this time they reached the great hall and the few inhabitants were treated to the spectacle of two squirts nearly trotting beside the headmaster in an effort to keep up with his long strides. With a polite "Bon app**é**tit" they parted company and settled down on the Gryffindor table closer to the teacher's table but far enough from the pompous prefect Percy Weasley.


	7. Chapter 7

**Declaration: ****I write for my own pleasure and not for profit. I do not own Harry Potter Universe.**

**With You by My Side**

**Chapter 7- Learning the ropes**

Harry and Hermione were in high spirits going into their first class of their magical lives; they were brimming with enthusiasm and hoped to learn something 'cool'. However, in their first class in transfiguration they did not even touch their wands. The entire period was dedicated to warnings about the dangers of magic and threats of dire punishments should they misuse the spells taught in the school. Harry understood the necessity for safety and caution but his hand hurt writing several feet of parchment and that too with a quill, the school could use a lot of pens.

Harry decided to use the prescribed parchment and quills for his school work but he was not shy about using the good old paper notebooks and pen outside the class, particularly in the library. He feared that his hand may fall off if he struck to using quills there as he was determined to learn as much as he could and was guaranteed to use a lot of notes.

_**Scene Break**_

Their first potions lesson was scheduled in a couple of days from the start of term and Harry anticipated a lot of entertainment in that class. Every one of the new students heard about the favouritism shown by the professor Severus Snape for his own Slytherin house and his disregard for either the education or fair treatment of the students from other houses. Neither Harry nor Hermione could understand how a teacher can act in such a callous manner with the students in his care. Despite the warnings from the older mates of their house, they were determined to do their best and so redoubled their efforts to read all they could about potions.

Entering the potions class room ironically situated in a room that was devoid of any ventilation, Harry and Hermione grabbed the work bench closest to the teacher's table. They briefly debated if they should split up to partner with another of their house mates to prevent any mistakes from them, but decided against. They did not want their own work to be compromised by paying attention to the others and not on their own work.

The teacher breezed into the class room and not even acknowledging the 'Good Afternoon Professor' from the students sat at his table pulling out the roll call. With his slicked up hair lying flat and unmoving and his cloak billowing behind him, Professor Snape reminded Harry of the crime fighting bat from the comic books that he occasionally read.

Snape's eyes lingered a little longer than normal on Harry Potter, he so desperately wanted to sneer at him. His own resolution to give the little titch a chance to prove himself in addition to McGonagall's warning ringing in his ears stilled his hand or rather his mouth.

Finishing the roll call he questioned the class in general, "What will you get if you added powdered root of Asphodel to an infusion of Wormwood?"

He noted that only Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, both Gryffindor students raised their hands, "Mr. Potter" he gestured. Harry stood up from the seat and answered, "along with a stabilizing agent, we would get a very powerful sleeping potion called 'Draught of living Death' Sir."

Well it was only a first year question and now to up the ante and looking at Harry he asked, "Where would you get a Bezoar from?" Hermione still had her hand in the air while a couple of Slytherin students also raised their hands this time.

"It is found in the stomach of a goat professor, and is an antidote to most common poisons."

'Hmm…. interesting he did make an effort to read ahead' he though before shooting the question that would normally stump most new students, "What is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?" Most of the hands went down including that of Hermione but she had a small smile on her face.

Here Harry had a perplexed look on his face, "I am not sure Sir, but I think that they are the same" he finished with an apologetic smile on his face.

"Ms. Granger would you care to answer?" the professor asked.

Hermione also stood up, "They are the names of the same plant professor, and it is also known to muggles as the medicinal plant, Aconite."

"Well done you two, 10 points to you Mr. Potter and 5 points to you Ms. Granger" he allowed.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other and beamed. "Oh! You need not stand to give your answers, but that does not mean I will allow any disrespect" and then "Why are you not writing this down" he barked to the remaining students.

Harry and Hermione were the first to finish their potions just beating Draco Malfoy and another Slytherin student Daphne Greengrass. It looked as if both of them had some practice making potions if the fluidity of their movements was any clue. Judging by the colour of their potions, Harry could see that his and Hermione's were definitely superior, and the colour of their own creations was only a little off. He was sure that he and Hermione would share the top score.

Instead of the praise they were expecting, Harry and Hermione got only an 'Exceeds Expectation'. They learnt about the grading system on the very first day that they got hands on 'Hogwarts: A History' and knew that it was still a higher grade but was less than perfect. Hermione especially was disappointed, "may be the older students were correct after all, he might not like to praise non Slytherin students" she whispered in Harry's ear.

Snape gave the entire class a glare but directed his eyes on Harry, "Well Mr. Potter, you bragged that you were well versed with the art of cooking and that potions is similar to that" Harry ducked his head in a mixture of embarrassment and shame to sniggers from the Slytherin contingent, Malfoy was especially vocal.

They were silenced by a glare from the clearly annoyed professor, "Can you tell me why your potion was not perfect even if you followed all the instructions?"

Harry was also thinking the same thing and ran his finger on the inside around the edge. He immediately deduced what went wrong.

Seeing the light of recognition in Harry's eyes, Snape drawled, "None of you even bothered to clean your equipment before starting your work. None the less it is quite an accomplishment you two. You have the highest ever recorded grade for the very first lesson in my class. Ten points each for that and Mr. Potter five more points for enlightening the students of a common mistake. "

Harry and Hermione's looks of chagrin turned to beaming smiles at what effectivey were accolades from Snape if anything they heard about the professor was true.

"Never repeat it again. Dismissed" He scowled at them.

The students began to scramble to get out of his sight and Snape saw that Harry was swinging Hermione's obviously heavy book bag onto his shoulder, 'and quite the gentleman too' he scowled at no one in particular.

Once out of the room Hermione exclaimed, "Wow!"

"Yeah wow, talk about a complex" Harry grinned.

"But he does know his stuff."

Overall they were satisfied with their first potions lesson. Poor Neville bore the brunt of the irritable professor's ire when he melted his cauldron drenching both himself and Ron who was sharing the table with him. Harry summed it up nicely, "He could scowl less and teach more though."

Both of them sniggered at that thought and holding hands started towards the grounds to enjoy the last of the sunshine before dinner.

_**Scene Break**_

"Hey Hermione, how long is your essay for Charms?" Harry asked her at the lunch table. They finished their lunch and were waiting to go to the charms class.

Hermione beamed at him, "Three feet Harry, Yours?"

"Three feet!" Harry exclaimed. The professor asked them for eighteen inches and his was about two feet which he thought was a bit excessive but could not resist putting some of his thoughts into words.

He passed his rolled up essay to her while accepting her work. Reading through it Harry had to admit that Hermione worked hard but he still was not overly impressed it was mostly a repetition of textbook.

Scrolling through his work Hermione absently replied, "Yes there was a lot of information."

"There was a lot of information, but was it relevant to the essay?" Harry countered.

Hermione was puzzled not only by his words but also his work; it was vastly different from her own. Harry used a lot of examples and his own ideas about the topic of the essay.

Seeing her hand gesture which meant to elaborate, Harry launched into his explanation, "Hermione, the idea of an essay is to understand the topic and then try and put your own spin to the matter. What is the point in regurgitating the text book word for word? This is what I meant when I said that we should apply the knowledge for something useful."

"I can see that you have covered almost everything that I myself included in my essay. I have to admit that your use of examples makes it easy to understand."

"Almost?" Harry queried.

Hermione's face graced a blush, "OK I admit, everything that I wrote. I see your point Harry your method of writing an essay has its merit and requires a lot of innovative thinking." She sighed taking her own scroll form Harry and glancing at it morosely, "but it is too late for me to change anything as we have to submit the work. Next time I will follow your advice."

Harry saw her dejection and as the bell tolled to warn them of the time to leave the great hall for classes, gave her hand a squeeze, "For what it's worth you will get an Outstanding on the essay."

That comment brought a small smile, "Thanks Harry." Reaching over she gave him a tentative hug. Though Harry was surprised a bit by her display of affection, he recovered quickly and hugged her back. Parting from their hug, they looked at each other with beaming smiles, and after Harry picked up Hermione's bag and she his', started for the charms class hand in hand.

_**Scene Break**_

Friday evening was their first flying lesson to be held on the quidditch pitch. Hermione who was terrified of heights was trying to think of ways to avoid the experience. The weather very inviting, picture perfect sky with a warm sun and a gentle wind was blowing across the grounds. This did nothing to quell the fluttering in her stomach and it was only made worse by Harry's enthusiasm. He was looking forward to fly on a broom since the time he learned that his father was a member of Gryffindor quidditch team. Harry was not sure if he wanted to play the game, but it was a moot point as first years are not allowed on the house team.

The lesson was almost cancelled even before they got the chance to try their hand at a broom when Neville, in his nervousness lost control of the broom and shot into the sky before plummeting to the ground from nearly ten feet.

Madam Hooch, their instructor warned them "not to get your feet off the ground or you will be on the train home before anyone of you can say quidditch" before taking Neville to the hospital wing.

Draco Malfoy picked up Neville's rememberall and began tossing it up in the air and playing it with it all the while mocking Neville and taunting the others before lifting off the ground on a broom all the while insinuating that he would leave it on the top of the astronomy tower. The entire Gryffindor first years growled at him clearly upset at Neville's accident and Ron even went as far as daring to fly after the arrogant blonde.

Harry himself wanted to go after Malfoy, his broom was still in his hand. Though he never flew before, he was confident that he could chase Draco down easily but before he could even move, Hermione grabbed on to his hand restraining him. He wondered if Hermione had some sixth sense when it came to reading his intentions.

"But Hermione" he started to argue even while trying to release her grip on his arm.

"No buts Harry, you could get into trouble or worse. I do not want to lose my first friend"

That effectively killed any excuses he might have had. Hermione's actions were soon vindicated as they saw Professor McGonagall thundering down on them and after ordering Malfoy to land, gave him a detention scrubbing the hospital toilets without magic for the next two nights. Hermione now had a smug smile on her face but was feeling generous enough to not rub it in Harry's face by saying 'told you so'.

When Madam Hooch gave them the go ahead, Harry guided Hermione up in the air still holding hands, steadying her broom whenever he felt it wobble. With Harry by her side Hermione enjoyed her first flying experience though she landed as soon as Madam Hooch called them down. Harry managed to get a couple of laps around the quidditch pitch before the end of the class.

Taking a leisurely walk back to the castle after their lesson, Hermione commented about the dangers of the game and ended it by saying, "who wants to play sports any way."

Harry immediately contradicted her, "No Hermione, playing some sport actually calms the mind. Not only that I have learnt that paying some kind of sport actually increases your mental faculty."

"What kind of sports did you play?" she wanted to know.

In reply Harry shrugged his shoulder, "I did not get a chance to play anything as my cousin used to frighten the kids away, but I run every morning at 6 and then do some light exercises. I usually spend about an hour on that and since I started doing that I did find some improvement."

She nodded her head, that is something she could do too, "OK, can I come running with you?"

"Sure."

Hermione thought for a moment, "I read somewhere that organizing our thoughts increases the power to remember things and speeds up our recall."

"Oh!" Harry said non-committal.

"Yes, it is called occlumency and its basis is in meditation."

"Ah! That may be true, because I read in my primary school library about meditation techniques that can organize your thoughts and improve recall. I have been practicing it every night from when I was 7 years old to sort out my memories."

Now it was Hermione's turn to be surprised, there seems to be some common practices in both the worlds, "How do you organize your memories?"

"I put them in trunks, one trunk each for every subject, then one for important facts, one for personal memories etc."

Hermione gushed, "That's very good you have completed the first step according to the book, now you only need to imagine building walls and other fortifications around your trunks." She added a little wistfully "I wish I could do it."

Harry was confused, "But you have amazing recalling power how do you do it?"

"Oh! I think in terms of the books that I read" said Hermione not realizing that it was nearly the same as putting memories into trunks.

Harry smiled at her, "See that's exactly what I mean, I put in trunks while you use books, you just have to sort your personal memories. Meditation certainly helps speed up the process, it can only help you."

Hermione let out an excited squeal something Harry had rarely seen her do, "will you help me and teach meditation?"

"Sure, it is always better to meditate in your bed just before going to sleep as you can fall asleep sometimes, but I will help you initially. May be we can find an empty classroom or something and make it our office" Harry supplied with a grin.

Hermione hugged him and taking his hand continued their walk into the great hall for dinner.


	8. Chapter 8

**Declaration: ****I write for my own pleasure and not for profit. I do not own Harry Potter Universe.**

**With You by My Side**

**Chapter 8- Strengthening the bonds of Friendship**

Harry was waiting for Hermione to come down for breakfast, in the common room after their morning run. Harry generally took less time for his shower and getting dressed for the day than Hermione who took time to dry her hair.

He saw her coming down the stairs, her book bag weighing her down. He raised himself from the chair that he was sitting on and took her heavy bag while handing Hermione his own bag. Harry saw that she was not in her usual cheerful spirits and wondered what the matter was. By her own admission she would have felt homesick if Harry was not there with her.

Stopping her before they reached the portrait hole guarding the entrance to their tower he asked her, "Did you have a row with Lavender and Parvati?"

He knew that most of their year mates were not very comfortable around both of them. He was probably the only one actively supporting Hermione and may be Neville, but Neville was more dependent on them for help with his studies than anything else. Ron was the most vocal against her even in the presence of Harry. They both were the resident bookworms, annoying know-it-alls and generally were not fun to be with. None of them risked raising their voice against Harry but they were more open to hurt Hermione with their comments.

"Heavens no, I stopped bothering with them."

"Then what is bothering you?" Then he had an awful thought, "Hermione when is your birthday?"

Hermione flushed and bent her head down, her chin nearing touching her chest, with pink cheeks she murmured "Today".

Harry immediately felt sorry obviously she was missing her parents today, grabbing her in a hug he wished her, "Happy Birthday Hermione." They have hugged before usually as a greeting both first thing in the morning and also the before heading for bed. He held her a little longer and a little tighter than normal. "I am sorry Hermione; I only have this hug for you as your gift."

Hermione brightened considerably after the hug; she kissed his cheek in gratitude, "Thank you Harry for that special gift." Wiping her tear filled eyes with a handkerchief she continued, "It's just that this is the first time that I was away from home for my birthday and could not help feeling down. I am much better now."

She returned his hug and taking his hand led the way down to the great hall. Holding hands was almost second nature for them now and did it without any conscious thought whenever they had their hands free. Reading, walking or even just relaxing they did not let go of their hands, it was usually Hermione using her left hand to clasp Harry's right. They craved for the contact to reassure themselves of the other's support being new to this friendship thing. Harry reminded himself to write down September 19th in his diary to never forget his friend's birthday.

That night Harry managed to evade Hermione for a few minutes and sent a note to her parents. He wanted to surprise her and hoped that her parents supported him.

_**Scene Break**_

Dan and Emma Granger were a little upset that they could not wish their daughter on her birthday let alone send her their gifts. It was now the day after and they were getting frantic wondering what they could do. Returning form their practice on the Friday night, they were greeted to the sight of a beautiful snowy owl on the fence with a letter tied to its legs waiting for them.

They let the owl in to the house before untying the letter and were wondering what to do with the owl. Hedwig spotted the kitchen sink and flew to the tap sitting on top of it. The Grangers got the message; the owl needed a drink of water. While Dan was filling a bowl with water, Emma opened the envelope to find a letter written on ordinary ruled paper.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Granger,_

_Greetings and best wishes to you. My name is Harry Potter and I am Hermione's friend at Hogwarts. Today I found out that it was her birthday and though she hid it well I could see that she missed you. I did not have a chance to buy her any gift so only managed to give her a hug which brought a smile to her face. I am hoping that you have some gifts for Hermione and you can send them with my owl, Hedwig. She is quite clever and can understand you. If you want her to wait just tell her so and call her when you have the gifts ready._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry Potter._

"Such a sweet boy" Emma commented looking at the owl who was now drinking deeply from the bowl of water.

Dan was happily pouring some juice for them to drink when his gears came to a grinding halt hearing the dreaded word, 'boy'.

Emma knew what he was thinking exclaimed; "Daniel Granger" she scolded him and gave the now chastised Dan Harry's letter to read.

While he was reading the letter Emma turned to the owl who now by the look of it had her fill. They saw many strange things after they came to know about Hermione being a witch, talking to an owl certainly rated high.

"We have Hermione's gifts in our office; can you wait till tomorrow for us to get them?" Bolstered by Hedwig's nod and a soft hoot, Emma continued "Can you please fend for yourself; I am sorry I do not know how to take care of you. I will ask Harry or Hermione what to do the next time. I will call for you when you can go back to Hogwarts."

Hedwig bobbed her head before flying out of the door and landing on the tree at the edge of their property. Tucking her head under a wing waited for darkness when she could hunt.

Finishing their dinner Dan and Emma retired to their room happy that they can send their love to Hermione. The name Harry Potter was of course familiar to Emma, Hermione's letter home alluded to the boy who formed an instant friendship with her lonely daughter. She grabbed one of the books about contemporary wizarding history that Hermione was fond of reading. Reading about the orphaned boy, Emma was glad that Hermione found a dear friend in him. May be they could reciprocate his kindness to Hermione by offering him their hospitality during Christmas, with his guardian's permission of course.

_**Scene Break**_

Hermione was surprised to see Hedwig land before her and not Harry, at breakfast on Sunday, and sticking out her leg for her to relieve the packages tied there. She nearly squealed in joy seeing her mother's handwriting on the envelope. She hugged the tired bird in thanks and planted a kiss on top of Hedwig's head. Grabbing a few strips of bacon from Harry's outstretched hand Hedwig flew out the hall for a well-earned rest.

Harry read the short note included for him from the Grangers thanking him for sending Hedwig to them. He saw that Hermione was blushing at something in the letter and wondered what it was. Hermione showed Harry the parts in the letter that were meant for him to read, asking him to give Hermione an extra hug from them. Giving her a grin Harry nodded her head acquiescing to their request. Putting away the wrapped packages in her ever present book bag at Harry's side, she asked about Harry's note.

"Nothing much they just wanted to thank me for sending Hedwig. Oh! They want to contact my relatives for permission to invite me over to your house for Christmas. I need to send them a reply giving them the address and also write a letter to my aunt" Harry gave her the letter to read.

As soon as they walked out of the great hall heading towards the lake for a short walk before going to the library, Hermione grabbed Harry in a hug, "Thanks for doing this Harry. I hope your relatives will allow you to spend Christmas with me."

That night Hermione got another Harry special hug, extra snug version, before going to bed.

_**Scene Break**_

Harry and Hermione in the company of Neville were reading ahead for next night's astronomy class when Ron approached them. Dean, Seamus and Lavender were hovering in the background probably also looking for some help.

"Hey Harry did you finish your potions essay?" Ron asked.

The essay was due first thing in the morning and it was already after dinner, "Yes Ron we finished a few days ago" Harry replied including Neville and Hermione with a gesture.

"Great then you can help me finish mine" he said thrusting a nearly blank parchment at them. He had only a few lines written and at a first glance it looked like he repeated Snape's introduction to their potions lesson.

Hermione took the offered parchment and exclaimed, "Ron there is nothing on this, you cannot expect me to write the entire essay for you."

"Come on Hermione, you can help me" Ron inadvertently played on her insecurities.

Harry narrowed his eyes at the annoying redhead; it looked suspiciously like a demand rather than a request for help. He was surprised at Ron's audacity; he was the most vocal in belittling Hermione for her superior intelligence and impeccable work ethic and now he was practically asking her to write his essay for him. He saw the uncertainty in Hermione's eyes and that she was almost reaching for her quill when Harry subtly gave her knee a squeeze.

That assurance was enough for Hermione, "No Ron, I am not doing your work for you and that too giving up my own reading for that. If you want our help you better sit with us and do it when we do it" she replied pushing the parchment away, Hermione was gratified by Neville's emphatic nod supporting her actions.

It was left for Dean to approach them now with an apologetic look, "Harry can we borrow your book 'Stirring things up: a guide to potion making'?" though he addressed Harry he was looking mainly at Hermione in an effort to placate her.

"Sure guys, why don't you pull up your chairs to our table and we will help you out if you get struck" Harry gave them an easy way out while rooting for the said book in his bag.

With the tension dissipated the group settled down to finish their work with liberal help from Harry and Hermione, while even Neville pitched in with his two knuts worth. The rest of the first years understood that Harry and Hermione were willing to help only if they put in their own efforts. It was a win-win situation for all and Hermione gained two dorm mates who were now considerable friendly with her.

_**Scene Break**_

It was soon Halloween morning and the great hall was bedecked for the night's feast. Wherever he looked, Harry saw smiling faces and joyous celebrations. Harry was picking at his breakfast having lost his appetite and so began reading the letter Hedwig brought to him earlier. Hermione wanted to ask him about the letter because as soon as he finished it Harry looked a little better.

Taking the letter from Harry when he handed it to her, she began reading. Hermione was sniffling halfway through the letter, "That was nice of her" she commented handing the letter back to him.

Stuffing it into his bag, Harry answered with a small smile, "yeah! It is almost a ritual for us every year; even she lost her sister this day."

Just then the warning bell went off and Harry pushed away his unfinished breakfast and rose from the seat. Hermione gave him a quick hug which left Harry feeling much better, before swinging his bag over her shoulder and walking to the class hand in hand.

The day went quite well for Harry and Hermione until the last class of the day. The class was taught about the Levitation charm which they both knew already and even practiced it a few times without any effort. Harry was paired with Neville while Hermione was helping Ron and getting frustrated for her efforts.

Finally losing her patience she snapped at Ron and in reply to his not so polite insinuations, cast a perfect levitation charm, floating her feather nearly as high as Harry's own effort a few seconds ago. Ron though was not done and after the class began taking his insults to new heights and not keeping them quiet. Harry and Hermione were at the very end of the group exiting the room last.

Hermione was hurt by Ron's comments and only Harry holding her hand prevented her from bolting away. Even then she could not stem the flow of tears. Harry led her into an empty classroom and wrapped Hermione in his arms and providing as much comfort as he could, allowed her to cry out her frustration.

"I tried to help him and he insulted me" she growled out drying her tears.

"Don't listen to him. You will only give his accusation credence if you believe him. You have me and I sincerely hope that we will be together till the end of our lives."

"I hope the same too Harry; I like you a lot. I want to be able to see your face every day and hug you 'good night' for a very long time."

"It will happen Hermione, we will make it happen" Harry assured her and they began walking down to take part of the scrumptious feast. "From now on we will partner up in all the classes; even if the professors try to split us up we will refuse. It is not of worth for you to be spilling tears over trying to help ungrateful prats."

That evening Hermione refused to let go of his hand even while eating drawing comfort from his presence. Harry did not mind it one bit, in fact with Hermione holding his right hand most of the time, he was quickly becoming proficient in using his left hand for many of the tasks.

The feast was interrupted when Professor Quirrell, their Defense Against the Dark Arts professor brought the news of a rampaging Troll. The students were sent back to their common rooms under the close supervision of the prefects, to continue their dinner and then head to bed.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I am a biologist with a little background in physics during school. If the physicists out there find my premise wrong and the theory behind it incorrect please allow it as Literary License. If you feel like laughing at my expense then please go ahead and do so. **

**Declaration: ****I write for my own pleasure and not for profit. I do not own Harry Potter Universe.**

**With You by My Side**

**Chapter 9- Small Beginnings**

Harry and Hermione settled easily into the routine of going for their classes and also their early morning run. They were so ahead in their lessons and the result was that they barely managed to concentrate, only the practical spell casting part was keeping them interested enough to stay awake. Hermione still not used to Harry's philosophy of using knowledge for some means, was better at paying attention in the class but gradually even she felt that they were not being taxed enough. They also had to agree that since this was a school, every one of the students have to be catered to not just themselves.

Learning spells and all was fine but it was never explained to them what the potential uses of such charms or transfigurations were in daily life. Yes some of the charms were self-explanatory, but Harry could not see any use for turning a bench into a pig, they definitely could not eat it, could they?

What Harry was more interested in however, was to use magic for some benefit, if not, at least to explain some of the things that normal science was unable to explain at least as he saw with the limited knowledge that he had. During his studies on matter to energy transmutations, there was no explanation of how energy could be converted back to mass, what actually triggers this transformation. This was what Harry was hoping that transfiguration would help him in.

_**Scene Break**_

It was now the second week of November and Harry was impatient. He was sure that he understood the basic concepts dealing with magic and was able to cast his spells perfectly and almost all of them at his first try. Hermione was also proving to be a good friend, with her thirst for knowledge, they were pushing the boundaries of learning and to their dismay found Hogwarts to be lacking in teachers who were willing to deviate from the broken path. It was now left to him and Hermione to make some inroads into uncharted territory.

That Saturday after lunch, Harry and Hermione met their Head of House in her office and Harry decided to open the ball, "Professor can you please honestly tell us about our performance in your class and if possible what you and the staff think about us."

McGonagall was surprised at his question; he was the son of one of her best students, James Potter and his wife Lily who she considered not only as her student but also good friends. Friends close enough to keep in touch even after their graduation and she even attend Harry's christening. She was adamant in her objections for Harry being left in Petunia Dursley's care, but it seemed that he turned out to be a good kid and a brilliant student.

McGonagall did not have to think very hard for a favourable reply, "I think that you two are exceptional students and I am generally not in the habit of saying this to students but I think that you are at the top of your year. I cannot really say which of you two is better as I see that you cooperate a lot to get a difficult job done." She paused a bit here contemplating if she can give out the confidence of the other staff, but nothing was that important.

"Even the other teachers have a high praise for you. I can honestly say that I have not seen students better than you two in a very long time. Even Professor Snape has a grudging admiration for you Harry." She trailed off muttering, "Which is a surprise…." under her breath.

Harry and Hermione now had beaming smiles on their faces. Professor McGonagall wondered what this was all about, she was sure that they were not vain and wanted to hear her praise.

Hermione started their argument, "Thank you Professor. We find the curriculum quite easy and we have already tried many spells from the second year too" she glanced at Harry who gave her an encouraging nod, and continued, "To be honest we find the study pattern and the course load below our standard."

Seeing McGonagall about to interrupt Harry said, "We understand that this is a school and everyone has their own pace of learning and you have to cater to all students." Seeing her relax, Harry continued, "To spend our time more profitable we have a few ideas but we need your help."

McGonagall was suitably intrigued; no one had come to her in all her teaching years to take on more lesson load, especially not a couple of first years. Harry continued, "We want to study magic and its laws in terms of non-magical science. You see, there are a few laws of matter and energy in science that at first look seem to be false and not make any sense when faced with magic."

McGonagall let out a sigh, this was the problem with students who come from muggle homes and are not exposed to magic. They tend to think in terms of science and when faced with magic all that goes out the window, magic has its own laws. "That's understandable; magic defies many a muggle perspective."

Hermione countered, "Does it really? It does look like that at first glance but rules are rules right? Especially for something as common and as basic as matter and objects. We still believe that magic follows the laws of matter and energy that are talked about in non-magical science."

"I am sorry to say that I am not familiar with these laws that you are talking about. Even as educators we do not pay much attention to muggle side of things."

So they take time to explain the laws that govern Matter and energy conservation, Harry started the explanation with inputs and clarifications from Hermione whenever she felt they were needed, "There are three main laws that state that whatever happens in the universe matter and energy are conserved. The first two laws are what we are concerned with and are at least a matter of debate when it comes to Transfiguration. These laws also deal with Thermodynamics and were initially proposed by Antoine Lavoisier in early 1700s; they were later on refined and extensively proved."

Harry paused for a bit which allowed Hermione to take up the explanation, "The first law in simple terms states that Matter and therefore Energy can neither be created nor destroyed."

McGonagall immediately felt bad to contradict them even before they could start their experimentation. She was pleased at their enthusiasm for trying out things other than their school work and decided to help them along, but the law as they stated wouldn't hold water when faced with magic, Conjuration was a prime example. Still she held her peace, she wanted to know about these laws and see if there was something else that was more plausible with Transfiguration and magic.

Hermione continued unaware of the conflict going on in their professor's thoughts, "The explanation for the first law is that when something is destroyed it is mainly converted into energy and this energy can later be converted to a different object. There is no new matter or energy that is being expended, and so they both are conserved. Of course nothing is so perfect and there is always some loss and so the next law states that there is always a net loss of energy in the system not a gain. Barring this miniscule loss there is always conservation in mass and energy."

"In Terms of Transfiguration what this law means is that, for example, if we transfigure a matchstick into a needle, the matchstick is first converted into energy which is then changed to a needle without too much loss of mass" Harry clarified to get their point across.

"But we do transfiguration regularly in defiance of the laws you stated" exclaimed the professor.

Harry instead had a smile on his face, "Not really, that is what we want to study and prove."

Seeing the still skeptical look on McGonagall's face, Hermione took over the explanation, "Tell me professor, why do we turn a matchstick into a needle, a beetle into a button, or a feather duster into a pincushion and not a table into a pincushion or a cricket bat into a needle?"

Harry was nodding his head in total agreement, after all he has spent many hours discussing these things with Hermione, seeing the look of incomprehension at the last example he chimed in with a "Beater's bat".

McGonagall began to contemplate whatever the two students put forward. Even as a master of Transfiguration she did not encounter such a challenge, no 'more like I went with the flow and did not bother myself to think about things like that' she corrected herself. These are fundamental questions that every student of transfiguration should be familiar with.

"I confess that I never thought about the points that you have raised and now I am curious about that. I will help you in your task, it has been many years since I had something to challenge me and frankly we teachers have grown complacent and lethargic. This will help raise some intellectual curiosity."

Harry and Hermione were happy that at least the professor was willing to listen and help them. It does not matter if what they thought was not correct and it turned out that magic does have its own rules that falsify all the theories that non-magical science has constructed for itself. At least they would prove it and who knows they may even get something interesting out of their efforts.

McGonagall however put a dampener on their excitement, "What about conjuration? If matter cannot be created, how can we create things out of nothing?"

This was indeed a problem and they both began thinking, and suddenly both their faces lighted up almost in unison. Looking at each other with broad smiles they exclaim together, "Not nothing Professor, Air! Air is being transfigured into things that you want."

"Ah! That would certainly explain using a totally different incantation and wand movements for that. The difficulty is in proving it."

They agreed to look into the problem of conservation of matter first and then if that is proved to be accurate they will look into the problem of conjuration.

Leaving the Professor's office, Harry and Hermione hugged each other and jumping with exuberance. At last they will be doing something challenging. Yes, it may not give anything meaningful or any new innovation for the general wizarding public, but it is a start and also a way to challenge the lack of intellectual thinking in the school. If they were lucky they may find something during their studies that can be turned into a new magical artifact.

Hand in hand and a spring in their step they returned to the Gryffindor common room.

_**Scene Break**_

If Hermione was amazed at Harry's three compartment trunk it paled in comparison when her eyes landed on the 'mokeskin pouch' that he always carried with him. They decided to keep the books locked up in Harry's trunk for safe keeping; they were some of the rare books from Professor McGonagall's personal collection. Her stern warning of "Don't lose them" was enough for Harry to take the extra precaution. He then keyed in Hermione for easy access to his trunk without her needing to ask him every time.

"Things like these are the reason I am interested in innovations and inventing" Harry said leading her back to the common room to relax.

"It's called enchanting Harry" Hermione supplied.

"Yeah, it was a very sought after career a few decades ago, but now hardly any new items are being fabricated. I read that Nicholas Flamell was responsible for most of the magical inventions. Now people turn to the goblins to get their things done."

"I think that your trunk will recognize me based on my magical signature" Hermione wondered.

Harry nodded his head. "Most of the stuff that wizards design is based on a person's magical signature only the goblin use blood based recognition system. I think that is to allow even their children to access if the parents are deceased."

"Do you think that it is possible to make a career out of it?"

Harry beamed at her, "That is exactly my thought Hermione. There are only limited options for a career in this world. You either become an official with the ministry or go into business yourself. I am not sure that I will work as an auror or even a healer, though being a healer may be better than an auror. I would like the challenge of inventing new things, so enchanting may be a better career for me."

Hermione also agreed with that, "So enchanting it is."


	10. Chapter 10

**Declaration: ****I write for my own pleasure and not for profit. I do not own Harry Potter Universe.**

**With You by My Side**

**Chapter 10- A Giant Leap for Wizard kind**

Harry and Hermione quickly became the vibrant couple of Hogwarts, with their endless thirst for knowledge, even the professors started to look to them if they needed extra help in their lessons. Their willingness to help their year mates also won hearts. Even Ron warmed up to their attitude of getting their assigned work done first and enjoy later. Though the frost between then was definitely thawing, Hermione was still not so forgiving of his callous comments during Halloween that hurt her deeply and was not ready to welcome him and by association Harry also kept him at arm's length. Their association with Ron was mostly limited to their joint study sessions where all the first year Gryffindors were welcome.

One Friday night Ron came running to their study table, "Hey guys have you heard that Hagrid's hut was burnt down?"

Harry and Hermione were surprised when they heard the reason, "Hagrid apparently won a dragon egg in a game and hatched it in his hut in a cauldron on fire and the baby dragon burnt his hut down."

All those nearby who heard Ron burst out laughing loud. "He is a great guy but lacks the upper portion needed. Doesn't he know that wood and fire are not a good combination?" Hermione managed to say through her laughter.

After the general laughter subsided and Ron went away, Harry whispered to Hermione, "We should go meet him, I am sure he could use a sympathetic ear." Hermione nodded her acceptance.

The next morning being a Saturday, Harry and Hermione visited Hagrid after their breakfast. Sipping their tea sitting around the newly constructed table, Hagrid recounted the experience with the dragon, "Great man Dumbledore, he not only smoothed affairs with the ministry but also helped me in constructing this hut."

"Where is the dragon now?" Hermione asked and Hagrid replied that it was shipped to the Romanian dragon preserve where one of Ron's brothers Charlie Weasley was working.

Harry wanted to know something more important, "Hagrid we all know that carrying a dragon egg or trading in them is a crime according to the ministry. How did you manage to get one?"

"I won it in a card game at Hog's head in Hogsmeade. Come to think of it, he was eager to get rid of it very quickly." Harry and Hermione exchanged a glance that meant 'if I had an illegal dragon with me I would be glad to get rid of it too.' Unperturbed Hagrid continued, "I told him that after Fluffy taking care of a dragon is not a big deal."

"Fluffy?" Harry and Hermione chorused.

"Fluffy is a Cerebrus, a very effective guard for whatever Professor Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamell are hiding here at Hogwarts."

"Are you sure that it is not a test Hagrid? Are they really hiding something in here?" Harry was not really sure about that. He and Hermione argued about the third floor corridor problem, was it a test for extra grades or is something really being hidden there?

"Test? What do you mean test? Where did you get the idea that it is a test?"

Hermione could not believe what she was hearing, "Then why did professor Dumbledore announce it to the whole school?"

"To prevent people from going there" Hagrid replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

The visitors exchanged a glance and shook their heads ruefully. Hagrid noticed this and mistook their intention, "Don't you two worry about it. No one can get past Fluffy without knowing that he falls asleep after hearing some music, without that no one can get past it."

Harry wondered if Hagrid gave away this piece of information to the stranger too. They finished their tea and then returned back to the castle while discussing the mystery that was the third floor corridor.

"Hermione, do you think that it was a coincidence that the stranger was there giving Hagrid something he wanted in exchange for some information just when something was hidden at Hogwarts?"

"I don't think that it is a coincidence. There is certainly something going on but are we sure that it is linked to whatever is hidden there in the room on the third floor corridor?"

"Maybe it is guarding the package that Hagrid retrieved from Gringotts?" Harry then went on to explain his visit with Hagrid and how he went to pick up just a small package. "Maybe it is a test and the objective is to retrieve that package at the end?"

"We really do not know if the package is even at Hogwarts. What if the corridor has a test but the package has nothing to do with it?" Hermione countered. "Besides if it was a secret Hagrid would not have told us let alone to a stranger."

Harry had to agree with that assessment, "It might also be a decoy to fool thieves should they attempt to steal it and the valuable object in the package might have already been secured somewhere else."

"We will never know the truth. It may be a better idea to break into the room, retrieve the package ourselves and hide it away. If it is a test than we will save ourselves the blushes but if it really is something valuable we can hide it ourselves; after all who will guess that such a valuable object is with a couple of school children" Hermione neatly tied up the ends.

After a moment's silence Harry questioned, "Do you think we should tell someone that a stranger is interested in whatever is hidden at Hogwarts?"

They shared a look and shaking their heads let out a "Nah!"

With a mischievous look Harry enticed Hermione, "Well, we do not know anything about what is hidden behind Fluffy and so there is only one thing to do."

Hermione threw him a grin and joined him in their war cry, "Research".

_**Scene Break**_

Professor McGonagall being the deputy headmistress gave them the permission to use an empty classroom near the room that she uses for her own class. It was not too close to be obtrusive but also close enough for her to keep an eye on their activities. The castle elves provided them with a big study table large enough for four of them to spread their books on it and four chairs to go with the table. They christened it 'The Den' as they wanted to use it as a place to study in peace if the common room became too rambunctious for their taste. Harry and Hermione decided to use Harry's stash of non-magical writing materials and notebooks for this 'project' as they were more comfortable compared to parchment and quills.

The professor noticed that they held hands whenever they could and were not really conscious about it and neither did they show any signs of being embarrassed by that act. That night she could not help but comment on that, "I hope that you will do nothing that will make me regret my decision?" she glared at the two but lingering a little longer on Harry.

Now Harry could not let that one go, "Come now Professor, how can you think that and at our age too" he saw that Hermione was looking suspiciously at him but the professor looked satisfied; so he delivered the punch line, "Come after a couple of years and I can guarantee you nothing" he finished with a large grin.

He was rewarded with a huge bush that erupted on Hermione's face. 'Yes, they were closer than normal at their age but they were still friends, best friends. At least he was thinking about that and hopefully will come true in a few years from now' were Hermione's thoughts on that matter.

McGonagall however was left in stunned disbelief; she gave him that opening but was not prepared for the retort. 'That little scamp, he is more like Sirius Black than his father' she thought with a pang.

While returning to their dorm, Hermione was however not shy in taking Harry's hand into hers. Harry wanted them to be in agreement always, that would prevent a lot of headache and potentially remove any chances for a big fight between them. "There can be no more me and you Hermione, at least when it comes to the project we are doing and whatever we do, we do it together. We take the blame and the credit in equal proportions for our actions. If we could not discuss the matter before hand one of us would answer what we think might be the best answer. Then we can talk about it and work it out between us. Is that alright?"

Hermione gave him a quick hug, "Yes Harry, I do not want to fight with you even for something small. I don't think I will be happy doing that" she unconsciously echoed his own sentiments. Giving him an impish grin she continued, "I would like for there to be us even in our personal lives Harry."

Harry gave her hand a quick squeeze, "It will come Hermione, someday may not be soon but someday."

After a short pause Harry said, "No more secrets Hermione."

_**Scene Break**_

The next fortnight was spent in trying out their theory on matter conservation using Transfiguration as their means of experimentation. Every night after dinner Harry and Hermione met Professor McGonagall in their 'Den' and worked out their spells. The Problem that Harry and Hermione took upon themselves was not really a big one and with the help of magic they were able to solve it quite easily. The spells they were to use were taught in their first year and so was not at all difficult for them, but this time they documented their results meticulously.

In addition to measuring the dimensions and the weight of the objects that they were using and what they transfigured them into, upon McGonagall's suggestion they used a wizarding camera to capture the entire process in a series of photographs. This ensured that they have irrefutable proof for their claims and they also made pretty pictures. Moreover, they could also be used as a good teaching aid by the professor.

They kept it simple using well known and defined exercises, but even McGonagall who had mastery in Transfiguration could not change a chair into a needle.

"It almost feels as if my magic is fighting against my intent" she commented after a frustrating half an hour of intense concentration and struggle.

"Hmm, it's a good way of describing the feeling when we want to do something but our magic does not cooperate, and would definitely make a potent observation in our study" commented Hermione agreeing with the professor after her own attempts failed to bring the desired result.

Harry however made a small change to his intent, he visualized a needle, a big one and did not think about any specific dimensions and performed the spell. This time it worked and in the place of the wooden chair was a needle nearly three feet long and about a quarter of a foot in diameter, gleaming in all its glory.

Several such attempts with different articles left them with the same conclusion. There were minor differences in the overall weight of the test and the resultant item but they generally conformed to the weight stipulations, even when the very nature of the element was changed like the carbon in the wood to iron in the needle.

"So if our intention is to transfigure a much bigger object into a smaller one our magic fights against our intent" Professor McGonagall mused out loud.

"Not really professor; it's not the size that is the criterion but the overall weight or mass of the object we cannot fit a very large mass into a small space however hard we try unless it is air" Harry summarized.

The professor agreed to that assessment while Hermione finished, "Which is what we will try and prove with Conjuration."

The students and teacher alike were ecstatic at the results, it was things like this that would spark the intellectual curiosity in the aged professor, but she rarely had the drive to undertake exercises like this. Now is the time and her chance to fulfill one of her dreams she harboured from the time she started on her mastery, publishing a research paper.

"Well done you two; these are excellent results and path breaking observations. We have the proof to corroborate our results too and all that is left is to proudly proclaim it to the world. We can publish these results as a paper in 'Transfiguration Monthly' and I believe that it would be the first from Hogwarts after Professor Dumbledore."

Both Harry and Hermione were surprised; for an institution that had the brightest minds in all Europe, there was very little innovation going on. Any way they will be the first to change that if they have anything to do about it. They immediately agreed to start preparing a manuscript to be published as soon as it was done.

Professor McGonagall was impressed by their dedication and ingenuity. No task was hard for them and they took the initiative upon themselves. In addition to their project, McGonagall began teaching Harry and Hermione, about the spells that can be used to detect objects that have been transfigured or conjured, and also about how to cancel those spells. She prided in her ability as a teacher and she would make sure that these two get the best out of her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Declaration: ****I write for my own pleasure and not for profit. I do not own Harry Potter Universe.**

**With You by My Side**

**Chapter 11- Proving their point**

The 'vibrant couple' began practicing diligently all that Professor McGonagall had to teach them; they knew and recognized her as a master of her trade and would make the best of the opportunity given to them. There was not much in terms of their school work to take up their time or tax them and so they put their best in the project they took upon themselves.

From the time Harry and Hermione saw their Transfiguration professor changing into a human from a cat, they wanted to learn how to become animagi. Hermione put that question to her one day after their 'lesson' on detecting and neutralizing transfigured or conjured objects. McGonagall peered at them and took time to contemplate an answer, "you will have to wait a few years in order to try and see if you have the potential to become an animagus. Not all witches and wizards have the capability."

Harry was curious, "I understand the having a potential to become animagus part, but why do we have to wait?"

The professor grumbled which was a new experience for the two students, "I have always contested that what I am about to tell you should be made a mandatory lesson to the new students." Then collecting herself she continued, "You will need your magical core to stabilize for accomplishing a few things. Animagus transformation and travelling by apparition are two of the examples which underage magicals cannot accomplish."

"Can you please give us the lesson that you thought that all first year students should get?" Harry implored but he did not have to do that as the Professor was already inclined.

Clearing her throat Professor McGonagall got confortable in the couch in their 'Den' while Harry and Hermione pulled the chairs from their study stable. "What I am about to tell you is about the development of a magical core. Generally babies born to magical parents being to show accidental magic even before they are less than a year old and that can continue till they are two or even three years old. After that the incidents get less and only occur during extreme emotions."

The professor had a faraway look and gave a small grin as if she was trying desperately not to laugh out loud, "Your parents had a…. a dog, a large black dog and you used to give it bright spots usually pink, green or orange; you once gave it a strip down the back in all the colours of the rainbow."

Hermione did not have problem in laughing out loud imagining a rainbow on a large black dog. Harry however also had a distant look, "are you sure it was a dog professor, I seem to remember something else, or rather someone else?"

This time even Hermione could not help notice that the professor did neither meet Harry's eye nor took the time to answer his question, instead she continued with her explanation. Hermione caught Harry's eye and to her raised eyebrow, Harry could only shrug his shoulders before they turned their attention to the more important matter at hand.

"It is slightly different for muggle born magicals. They begin to show signs of accidental magic during their fifth to sixth years and they happen only during emotional turmoil" the professor clarified. Harry and Hermione were nodding their heads; this was something that everyone should know especially those who would be parents themselves sometime soon.

"Is that how the Ministry detects muggle born witches and wizards, due to the accidental magic incidents?" Hermione wanted to know.

The professor assented, "Yes, the Ministry has a 'magical detection net' all over the land which allows them to detect magic use, but it is not very sensitive over muggle areas." Even before the two students could realize the reason the professor enlightened them, "Technology interferes with magic and so the net can only pick up extreme bursts."

McGonagall waited a few moments to gather her thoughts before continuing, "The accidental magic bursts can occur before ten years of age at which time the core begins to stabilize and the person can control their magic. That is why we wait till the child is eleven years old before we start the training; it is almost impossible to do intentional magic before ten years of age and you can even burn out a wand if you try" the professor cautioned even if the warning was a little late and nearly useless to them.

"The stabilization of the core begins to accelerate as you learn to control your magic through constant practice and use." The professor gave a tiny smile at Hermione's excitement, "Yes, the longer you practice and the more difficult spells you do, your core stabilizes that early." This brought a blush onto her cheeks and a small chuckle from Harry.

"It takes about four to five years for the magical core to stabilize and from then on it starts to grow or being to gain in power."

"So" Harry surmised, "we can start the process of animagus transformation during our fourth year" he looked at Hermione who gave agreed to his assessment and has a question of her own, "Then why are we not taught to apparate in our fifth year only but wait till we are adults?"

"For the simple reason that the ministry does not want to encourage underage magic use" the Professor looked at Hermione as if she did not expect such a lame question from one of her favourite students.

Hermione looked a little sheepish and her mouth formed a silent "O".

McGonagall finished with, "The magical core finally matures between seventeen to twenty years depending on how powerful the witch or wizard is. After that there is no change till you are nearing the end of your life when the core starts to lose its magic."

"Is there any way to determine how powerful a magic user is?" Hermione just had to redeem herself.

McGonagall gave her head a tiny shake of her head, "No, there is no way to do that. You can only detect a magical core, not its size or the power it can hold. All you have are comparisons based on the power and results of the spells you cast, to a powerful user for example like headmaster Dumbledore. As you might have realized by now that can happen only when you have reached your magical maturity."

They all fell into silence digesting the information before McGonagall looked at her watch, "Alright you two, it's nearly time for curfew and I do not want to see you caught breaking it."

The Couple immediately scrambled to get their book bags packed and as usual Harry shouldered Hermione's bag and greeting the professor a 'good night' they exited the den. The professor returned their greeting with a fond smile seeing their entwined hands. She left only a few minutes after them to get ready for her turn at patrolling the castle during the night.

_**Scene Break**_

Meanwhile in the forbidden forest adjoining the castle, another professor was waiting for his master to return to him. He could not help but grimace at the gruesome sight of his master, the fearsome Lord Voldemort biting down on a freshly killed Unicorn and drinking its blood. The blood of the noble animal, which was fabled to bring the drinker back from even a certain death, was the only thing which was giving Lord Voldemort the strength to carry out his plan to steal the Philosopher's Stone. His master was now left in a pitiful existence as a 'wraith' all because of one boy, Harry Potter. 'No matter' he grumbled to himself, 'he is now within our grasp and as soon as he could get the philosopher's stone for his master, the 'Boy-Who-Lived' will live no more.'

The spirit of Lord Voldemort returned to take up residence in Professor Quirrell and heard the last of his thoughts which were directed in a not so flattering way at another professor of Hogwarts, Severus Snape.

"Do not begrudge Severus, Quirinus, he is at Hogwarts on my own orders and has to maintain his cover at all times. If Dumbledore gets any inkling of Severus' true loyalties his life may be forfeit and all his effort would be to naught. Do not cross him" the voice of Voldemort near commanded the host.

It was ironic that Quirrell was giving up his own life force to sustain Lord Voldemort and was cowed into submission even if he could not be harmed by the wraith harbouring him if he denied housing.

"Yes My Lord. I beg your forgiveness, but Severus is suspicious of me and is trying his best to trail me at every instance."

"He does not know that you are working for me and it is for the best that he does not know for now. When I get the stone you both will be the first ones to be rewarded. Keep your patience Quirinus. It may be best if you stop your attempts for now and wait till the end of the school year, that will also allow the situation to cool down and Severus will also be less suspicious about you."

The professor now reached the steps of the caste with a, "as you command My Lord" he fell silent and continued the trek to reach his quarters.

_**Scene Break**_

"Now this could be a problem" Professor McGonagall stated the obvious to the other two. They were trying to design a strategy to prove their theory about matter conservation and apply it to conjuration, "Now how can we prove that it is air that gets transfigured to a solid object?"

"May be we can colour it or something?" Hermione suggested helpfully but even she knew that it was not a feasible or a practical idea.

Harry had a look of concentration and began rubbing his hand on the back of his neck and through his hair, a gesture that Hermione had come to recognize very well, one that told her not to disturb him. He finally had a solution, "What about trapping air in a transparent glass box?"

Hermione took up the thought with Harry nodding his head, "We will need to spell the glass to be resistant to the spells and probably have one of the sides to let the spell pass through." They had developed this unique prowess of understanding each other's thoughts and way of thinking probably due to spending most of their time in the other's company. This helped them in not only communicating efficiently but also prevented any misunderstandings. It was very unnerving for Professor McGonagall to watch them communicate with just a look or a nod of their head. They had frighteningly good understanding between themselves which would go on to cement their relationship as they grow older.

"This would need the expertise of Professor Flitwick. It is more up his alley than mine" McGonagall looked at them and they correctly interpreted as her seeking their permission, well sort of.

Harry was quick to answer, "Of course Professor, we have no problem in seeking an expert's help. Besides we will learn something new" this was said looking at Hermione who blew him a raspberry but agreed with him wholeheartedly.

McGonagall left them alone for a few minutes to return with her colleague who was nearly bouncing with excitement. "That's brilliant" the diminutive professor near squeaked before calming down, "It has been a very long time since we had such research being done at Hogwarts. I will be delighted to help."

They discussed on it for a few minutes before deciding that it may be the best to spell each glass pane separately. Professor McGonagall was ready to conjure the required glass plates but Harry objected to it, "We are not sure what would happen if we use conjuring spells on an object which had itself been conjured. I think that we should not introduce more complications to the experiment."

Both the professors agreed to his argument after a few minutes of thought. Professor McGonagall took it upon herself to ask the House elves working in the castle to procure six glass panes of specific sizes for them and they all retired for the night.

The next day the two professors and the two students met again in 'The Den' after dinner. Professor Flitwick started on the glass, charming it to be spell resistant. One of the panes was made both spell resistant and transparent to conjuration spells. Hermione was diligently taking notes on the ruled notebook, not only on the spells but also the professor's wand movements. She refused to acknowledge that Harry's hand written notes were decipherable and ignored Harry's protests that his writing was much better with a pen and paper. She maintained that his writing looked as if Hedwig was given a free reign of the ink on parchment, and so Hermione was the official scribe for the couple.

When the glass panes were ready, Harry and Hermione used sealing wax to build the box, as the plates were resistant to spells they could not even use 'spell-o-tape' for that.

"Will you do the honours professor?" Harry gestured towards McGonagall but she shook her head, "I would like to see you do it Harry."

Harry theatrically imitated rolling his sleeves up before casting the spell to conjure a tea cup inside the sealed box. Their point was proved when all they saw inside the glass box was a miniature tea cup. A perfect ornate tea cup on a saucer but was good only for a doll house rather than for normal sized humans. Harry and Hermione high fived and shared a quick hug while the two professors looked on proudly.

They then proceeded to try and increase the size of the cup. All the spells on the glass panes were removed, the panes 'engorgioed' to make them bigger and then the spells were reapplied to the glass. The box was reassembled to get a much bigger volume of air inside the glass box now. This time Hermione cast the spell and got a slightly bigger cup and saucer than Harry. What however amazed Professor McGonagall was that the design etched on the cup, even to the smallest detail was exactly identical to that of Harry's cup. She even had photographs to prove it. In all her life she did not see anything like that before, 'what was going on with these two?'

The couple in question was however engrossed in a celebration, jumping around for joy and hugging each other and did not notice professor McGonagall's silent contemplation. Professor Flitwick could not hold his joy in any longer and was emulating the two students though he sought to maintain a bit of decorum and settled for clapping in earnest.

"Now the only thing we need is a negative control, maybe something like a vacuum inside the glass box and prove conclusively that air is what is being transfigured" Harry brought the topic back to fore, catching his breath after the impromptu celebration with Hermione.

"Creating a vacuum is practically unknown in the magical world. Even I am not sure if there is an appropriate spell for that, but I can look for one" professor Flitwick supplied apologetically.

"Removing air from something to create a vacuum is regularly done in the non-magical world, but I do not know anyone who can help us in that do you?" questioned Hermione looking at Harry and got a negative shake of his head in answer.

Professor McGonagall looked pensive, "I know about a wizard how works quite often in the muggle world too maybe he can be of some help to us. I am not really sure where he is now and may take me some time to get in touch with him."

"That's the best idea we have till now" Harry concluded for all of them.

Harry and Hermione began developing the film from the camera for the photographs showing their attempts at conjuring the tea cups in a sealed box with air. Magic does speed up things a lot. Once they got the photos, Hermione began writing short notes on their results while Harry began marking the photos and recording the conditions they used in their notebooks. They wanted everything official so that no one can question their efforts.

"I've noticed it before too, but why do you use the word 'non-magical' rather the usual word that we all use?" McGonagall wanted to know after the students finished with their record keeping.

Harry exchanged a glance with Hermione, "I have always felt that giving a new name to a group of people gives the impression that we are discriminating them. Hermione agrees with me that it looks more like a rude epithet rather than a polite description."

Both the professors looked on with a little guilt and not a little bit of shame. They resolved to follow the example of the two students and encourage the others to do so too, they realized that it was small things like this that can ultimately lead to discrimination.


	12. Chapter 12

**Declaration: ****I write for my own pleasure and not for profit. I do not own Harry Potter Universe.**

**With You by My Side**

**Chapter 12- Holiday Cheer **

With the advent of December, all the professors in the school were pushing the students to their limits. This also forced Harry and Hermione to take a break from their extra work and concentrate their efforts on revising for the end of term assessment tests. They met Professors McGonagall and Flitwick in their 'den' for the last time for that term.

"I've managed to contact one of our former students Remus Lupin who is well versed with the muggle… sorry non-magical world." Harry and Hermione gave a small grin and acknowledged the professor's correction. "I could not give him much detail but explained what we need in general terms. He is currently in France on work and could only meet with one of us during Christmas time."

Looking at Harry specifically, she continued, "Harry he was a good friend to both your parents and was also a prefect with your mother. He showed an inclination to meet you. So I was wondering if you could meet with him and also explain exactly what we need."

Harry looked at Hermione and raised his eyebrow at her while she just shrugged and fielded the answer, "My parents invited Harry over for Christmas professor, with his guardian's permission of course. I do not see any problem with meeting him if he is comfortable in the non-magical world without raising too many awkward questions."

"Oh! Do not worry Hermione. Lily Potter took great care to teach her friends all about the other world. More over Mr. Lupin works mostly as a liaison between the two worlds in France. Do you need to contact your parents for this?"

"No Problem professor. My parents will be alright with meeting someone from the magical world. They want to learn as much about this world as they can. This will give them an opportunity to see the world thorough someone who has experienced the non-magical world too."

Meanwhile Harry was writing Hermione's home address and contact number for the Granger's house and also their clinic and passed it to the professor.

Harry looked a little apologetic, "Pardon me professor, but would he be able to handle the spells that Professor Flitwick did on the glass?"

Both the professors chuckled at that and the diminutive professor took up the tale, "While they were not in my house both your parents and Remus Lupin were some of my favourites too. Mr. Lupin was the second best in Gryffindor behind your mother." Seeing the wistful look on Harry's face Hermione began rubbing his back which he appreciated very much, Professor McGonagall answered his unvoiced question, "She was the first for the whole year."

Professor Flitwick added his two knuts worth, "A feat which you may repeat or I miss my guess, although you may not be alone this time around. Miss Granger would probably tie with you."

Seeing their embarrassment McGonagall dwelled more into accounts of Harry's parents, "Your father was" she paused, "Let's say a little temperamental to begin with but he matured to impress your mother. They both became the heads for their seventh year."

Harry beamed hearing about his parents, it was things like this that made him happy and gave him the impetus to work hard. Hermione was happy for her best friend, he is learning about his parents and they were very much similar to Harry in character.

They nearly missed professor Flitwick's praise, "If you continue this way, you both will be able to repeat their achievements" and he leaned towards McGonagall to whisper, "and not only in their academics."

Both the students blushed brightly and though the professor did not mean his words to be overheard he could not help but smile at the student's reaction. Harry mumbled, "It is a long way away sir."

"That it is" both McGonagall and Flitwick conceded.

Hermione was still blushing but at a different thought. She wanted to know how far Harry was willing to emulate his parents, was it limited to academics only or in his personal life too. The facial expressions on Hermione betrayed her thoughts to Harry who was growing more accomplished at understanding his companion's body language. He silently prayed that he was reading Hermione's intentions and wishes correctly and gently squeezed her hand which was already in his, they forgot to let go of the other's hand even in front of the teachers, after walking in to the 'den' hand in hand.

Catching Hermione's attention he leaned in and whispered, "It will not be very soon Hermione but I will promise you that day will come when I will ask you the all-important question that I hope will bind our lives together."

Hermione looked at him with a beaming smile even though her face was flushed. It was her turn to squeeze Harry's hand in gratitude and tried to compose herself. Harry's assurance helped calm her fears of the future some and there was a lot of time for her to dream about a future together. Thankfully the two professors could not hear their exchange; otherwise it would have been hard for professor McGonagall to let them continue to use the 'den'.

After a few moments of silence McGonagall wanted to know about their efforts regarding the earlier work they have completed, "So how is the manuscript coming along?"

"We have put it on hold for now professor and will finish it during the coming holidays" Harry answered her.

The professor readily agreed but only in part, "With your term end assessment coming up, I was going to suggest the same thing to you, but you could finish it after you come back. No point in spending your holiday time on this, take time to relax."

"It should be fine professor, there's not much left to do. We are sure to get bored sometime and will work at that time" Hermione assured the two professors.

_**Scene Break**_

Harry and Hermione passed through the barrier at the station to the non-magical side, hand in hand with their book bags carrying all the clothes they need. Harry's bag also contained all their notes which they decided to store in an electronic form in a computer. Since Harry could not access his, they decided to either use the one belonging to Hermione's father or buy a new one for Hermione.

Dan and Emma Granger saw their daughter crossing the barrier hand in hand with a boy and a huge smile lighting up her face. They were surprised to see the hand holding but put it temporarily out of their minds when Hermione let go of Harry's hand and raced towards them.

Exchanging an exuberant hug with them Hermione quickly untangled herself and turned to Harry who was waiting patiently a short distance away. Hugging their daughter, the parents were pleasantly surprised to find that she felt physically stronger and a few hardened muscles in her arms too. 'Did Harry manage to do the impossible and get their daughter to exercise?' thought Dan. Hermione meanwhile grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him forward talking mile to a minute, "Mum, Dad this is my best friend Harry."

Dan was the first to extend his hand and with a slightly less enthusiastic smile welcomed Harry. He may be Hermione's friend but he was still a boy. Hermione's mother however did not have any such inhibitions as she grabbed him into a loving hug; her thoughts were exact opposite to her husband's. He may be a boy but he was the one that put the smile on Hermione's face even when she did not have a book in her hand.

Taking his bag from Hermione, Harry stowed them both in the boot of the car before climbing in the back.

With Dan Granger driving the car, Emma turned in the seat to look at them and giving Harry a smile started, "Thank you for taking care of Hermione, Harry. We felt that we were isolated and unable to contact her till your owl Hedwig came with your letter. Thanks for that too."

Harry looked a little flushed, "No Problem Ma'am please do not thank me" Running his hand on the back of his head he continued, "I am actually not helping Hermione. She is my best friend and we share everything. Besides Hedwig is her own master you just have to ask her and she will do it and only if she likes it" he gave a small chuckle reminiscing about Hedwig.

Emma and Dan exchange a look and Dan mouthed "Everything" with an incredulous look. They just shrugged it off, they did notice that Harry and Hermione both held hands almost all the way to the car park and only letting go when they sat at either end of the back seat and put the seat belts on. The adult Grangers were not too worried; after all they were just kids how far would they go?

"How did your assessment go kids?" Dan wanted to know.

Hermione gave an excited squeal which was very strange to the two parents, they were worried that their daughter may not be comfortable in the new environment and away from home but it looked like their fears were for nothing. "Both Harry and I got the top grade Dad! The professors refused to let us know which one of us was better, though this was just an assessment test, they said that we both did the best and for the first time there were two top students at Hogwarts."

The adults beamed at them and congratulated the two achievers. Emma was obviously looking very proud when she broached the subject of Hermione's previous primary school, "You know Hermione; your primary school headmaster came to meet us. He was upset that his top student withdrew; we had trouble assuring him that you were now attending the best school possible. We were worried that he would demand details of your new school but when we told him that it was an exclusive school specially under the queen's realm he was satisfied."

Dan gave a smirk, "He also told us that there was only another boy on par with you in the whole country and both of you battled for the top spot for the past two years." From the back seat they could not see Dan's face but Harry and Hermione could definitely see a mischievous look on Emma's face while Dan continued, "He was very much surprised when we told him that the boy was also attending the same school as Hermione."

It took Harry and Hermione just a couple of seconds to realize who they were alluding to.

"No Way" Harry exclaimed a little awed while Hermione gave a squeal and tried to jump and hug Harry but the with the seat belt restraining her had to settle on hugging his palm to her chest instead.

Emma and Dan chuckled at her antics as it took a while for Hermione to settle down. Emma remembered something, "Oh Harry, I invited your relatives to dinner on Christmas night but they told me that they were going to visit your uncle's sister."

"Thank you for that ma'am but Marge Dursley detests me with a vengeance. Good thing that I will not be going to meet her. My uncle might have taken advantage of my absence to visit her house though."

Hermione asked the question that both the parents wanted to ask, "Detest Harry?"

"Yeah! Detest, loathe or abhor whichever adjective you are comfortable with."

A long silence followed that declaration where the three Grangers were mulling over Harry's personal life. The silence was broken by Dan asking them from behind the wheel, about their school till now. With Harry looking on sporting a small smile on his face, Hermione happily launched in a description of all the wonders of the castle and their school work, returning to the topic of how much Harry helped her by being a good friend to her every once in a while. The knowledge that their daughter had a companion at a strange place and that he was able to match and even surpass Hermione's intelligence and thirst for learning brought a fond smile on the elder Granger's faces.

"I did not feel homesick even once. All thanks to Harry!" Hermione declared vehemently while giving a squeeze to his arm.

Harry returned her smile, "The pleasure was all mine My Lady" he replied gallantly giving a short bow as much as the seat belt allowed him.

Both Dan and Emma let out a heartfelt laugh seeing the blush that graced Hermione's cheeks in response to Harry's chivalry. The friendly banter between the four occupants of the car continued till they reached the elegant two floor six bedroom house of the Grangers at Oxford.

_**Scene Break**_

The days leading to Christmas day were mostly spent relaxing around the house and completing their assignments when the adults had to go to work, or visiting places and sight-seeing when they were free. As they decided, Hermione bought a computer for herself as soon as they could. Even though Dan opposed vehemently, Harry contributed a bit for the computer saying that it was for their work and so he was also going to pay for it. As soon as their assignments were completed, Harry and Hermione began transferring all their written notes into the computer and with the help a graduate school teacher who befriended Harry in the local library near his aunt's home at Little Whining, Surrey, even found a way to put the moving wizarding pictures on to it.

During one of their discussions, the topic of the next summer came up.

"We have a dental conference on the French coast during the end of July and early August. I talked to your aunt but she said that your uncle has a company audit scheduled during that time, they will not be able to join us but she gave her permission for you" Emma Granger brought up their plans.

Harry was happy as he never went out of the country, "That's great. Now all I need is a passport and I am all set. I can pay for my ticket and room."

Dan and Emma protested about Harry paying for himself, but he assured them that he has enough money to cover his expenses without a problem.

"I will take you to the post office tomorrow and you can apply for one. It will be delivered after you leave for Hogwarts but that should not be a problem" Dan volunteered.

"Thank you sir. I have all the required documentation for identity proof and residential address with me."

That night snuggling with his wife in their bedroom, Dan Granger complained good naturedly to his wife, "Did you notice that Harry always carries Hermione's bags and packages? They even hold hands continuously and I saw Hermione hanging onto his belt once when Harry was laden with packages" he finished incredulously.

Emma could imagine the scene and it brought a small smile to her face. She knew what was bothering her husband, their little girl was growing up and found a boy to share her life with, "Come on Dan, it was you who wondered if she would remain a spinster all her life."

"It was you who brought the subject of a boy that day" he countered with a whine in his voice.

Emma could not hold it any longer and broke into fits of laughter further irritating Dan. He knew that Hermione was growing up and he was even happy that she was not alone and has someone to help her out when she was away from them. But the father in him had to argue just on principle.

Emma settled down and replied, "I know Dan, and it is hard to believe that our girl does not look to us for help any longer. But look at it this way, Harry is not some dunce that follows our daughter mindlessly just for some kicks. He truly likes her and respects her." She let out a sigh, "How many times did you see her laughing so openly?"

Dan was struggling to keep the emotion out of his voice, "Far too less for my liking."

Emma gave her husband's waist an extra squeeze, "He is good for her Dan. Handsome, polite to a fault and he takes care of our daughter while making her laugh. What more could you ask for in a son-in-law?" her laughter rang out in the quiet room seeing the look of abject horror on her husband's face.

_**Scene Break**_

The last Saturday before Christmas, the Grangers had a visitor to their house a couple of hours before lunch. He was dressed in a neat but slightly worn jeans and a button down shirt with a stylish jacket over it. When he introduced himself as Remus Lupin and a class mate of Harry's father even Harry was surprised. The man looked like he was in his mid fourties or early fifties judging by the greying hair not early thirties like he should have been.

Accepting a cup of tea from Hermione's mother he explained, "I have an illness that keeps me incapacitated for a day every month. That also prevents me from keeping a steady job" He paused debating whether he should elaborate but settled on a half-truth, "The wizarding world frowns on my condition and that is why I mostly work in the muggle world."

Harry frowned at the thought of isolating a person due to an illness, "It looks so much like the old days when patients with Leprosy were labeled as 'lepers' and segregated away from the community. Is there no remedy?"

Mr. Lupin looked a bit ashamed at discussing his illness, "I am afraid not". All those present wised up to his discomfort and quickly changed the topic with a heartfelt, "I am sorry". Harry and Hermione exchanged a look that meant 'we have to look into the disease and see what we could do about it' but kept quiet honouring the man's wishes of not discussing it any further.

Remus Lupin regaled the audience with stories about their time at Hogwarts and the antics of Harry's father to woo his mother and those of baby Harry. Looking at Harry he said, "I am sorry Harry, I tried my best to take charge of you or at least to meet you, but Dumbledore blocked all my attempts. He prohibited everyone from meeting you, citing a need to keep you protected. I am happy that you have had a good childhood."

Harry was hurt by knowing that Dumbledore was responsible for keeping him away from the magical world for so long and also the lack of complete acceptance and love while growing up. But he could do nothing now; he had Hermione to fill all that hurt with friendship and hopefully love in the coming years. Though they have not talked about it, he was sure that Hermione was also hoping to build on their friendship to a meaningful relationship in the future.

The three Grangers however were openly miffed at the headmaster, "What authority does the headmaster have in all this? Does he take such an interest in every orphaned child?" Dan could not understand how a person of no relation to the boy could block someone close to his parents from even meeting.

Lupin let out a sigh, "The headmaster has no authority to deal in such cases. But you have to understand that there was a legitimate threat to Harry's life in those days after Lord Voldemort's death." Harry and Hermione were pleased that Mr. Lupin did not flinch or use the ridiculous moniker to allude to the dark wizard. "I was also orphaned when I was about nine years old. But Dumbledore did nothing to help me. Only James' parents" nodding at Harry, "Your grandparents took me in with open arms and open hearts after my first year when James took me to Potter Manor as his friend."

Harry felt fierce pride at his family. They were compassionate people, he knew it when he saw the list of charitable donations that were unfortunately stopped after their death, but getting a first-hand example gave him immense happiness.

The elder Grangers were thinking about the revelations of the interest in Harry's life by the headmaster. They did not like it but unfortunately they could not do anything about it too. He was now both Harry and Hermione's guarding in the magical world for lack of any suitable person. If only Harry had a living magical relation that would take him in, then they could get them to take up Hermione's guardianship too.

All these thoughts were brought to a halt when Hermione squeaked, "Potter Manor?" and threw a glare at Harry.

Harry looked at her sheepishly which brought out a chuckle from the three adults. Taking Hermione's hand in his he began, "I have a fortune and quite a few properties waiting for me when I turn seventeen. Till then my parents left me a trust vault to use. Frankly speaking, after I get a job and the money from the vault to supplement my salary, I could live a luxurious life." Here he blushed before continuing, "My title when I become an adult would be 'Lord' Potter" this was said whit an intense look at Hermione who understood the look and had a blush of her own now. This sent the alarm bells clanging in Dan Granger's mind.

Remus Lupin understood the byplay between the two friends and also the feeling of impending trouble from Hermione's father. He hoped to lessen his anger and give him an idea of Harry's situation. "The Potters are one of the very founding families of modern magical society. Though not written in stone, they are considered royalty. Harry's family does not follow the usual blood prejudices and James caused quite a ruckus among the purebloods when he married Lily, a muggle born. Now everyone who has a daughter that is young and perhaps not so young is hoping that Harry would choose them for a nuptial. His enormous wealth also adds to his personality and he is not too bad to look at if I say so."

Lupin saw that Hermione was grinning at Harry and still had her hand in his. 'Now for the final act' he thought, "It is often very difficult to judge who is truly looking out for your benefit or who is just trying for your wealth. Being James and Lily's friend I am happy to see that he is in good hands" Remus concluded nodding at their joined hands.

"But they are too young" Dan groused admitting defeat. Even he could see a good thing when it comes to you. Emma was surprised at her husband's turnabout; she knew that Dan was not influenced by wealth or social standing. 'He may have truly warmed up to Harry due to his interactions with him and began to accept the role he had in their daughter's happiness' she thought.

It was left to Hermione to exclaim "Dad!" looking scandalized while still managing to blush a bright red, a colour which was matched by Harry too.

With a hearty laugh at the kid's expense they adjourned to the kitchen for a delicious lunch.

Before Remus left their house, he got all the details about the spells that he had to cast on the glass panes before they could be sealed and then get the air removed leaving a vacuum inside. He also promised to get a smaller third box with just a solid rubber ball inside the vacuum. Mr. Lupin assured them that he would personally deliver the boxes to Hogwarts probably by the end of January.

_**Scene Break**_

Opening their gifts the elder Grangers found out that Harry bought Hermione an encyclopedia on French Wizarding customs in addition to a golden bracelet, probably hinting his intentions about Hermione to the elder Grangers. He also got two wall paintings done in good taste for the two dentists to hang them on their office walls.

Their gift of clothing was well appreciated by him and Hermione's gift of a book on Wizarding etiquette was much more appropriate after they learnt about his status as a future lord. What surprised the family of three was the distinct lack of any presents from the Dursleys, Harry only a card wishing him well for the season.

"I bargained with them to buy me a computer instead of five Christmas presents and I still have two more to go." Seeing their surprised looks he grinned, "I think that I got the better end of the deal."

Dan recovered first, "You certainly know how to extract the deal that benefits you, thinking of going into politics?"

Hermione could not hold herself back, putting her arm over her forehead dramatically announced, "Oh the travesty."

Harry pretended to be hurt and pouted at the laughing Grangers and before Hermione knew what was happening, launched himself at her. He began tickling her while she laid squirming and laughing on the carpeted floor. Hermione's unrestrained laughter was music to her parent's ears who were finally convinced that they made the right decision in sending Hermione to Hogwarts. Dan reluctantly laid his feeble protests to rest and decided that if the two wanted to build a life together for themselves then he would do his best to support them. He would be a father figure especially to Harry who did not have that support and experience when growing up. His only consolation that they were still young and the faith that they were smart enough to refrain from doing something drastic and get Hermione pregnant.

When the adults were contemplating that they have to break the kids apart, Harry relented and pulled Hermione up while he was standing. Harry and Hermione hugged once again holding each other tightly, thanking the other for their wonderful gifts without the need for words.

Harry also got a mysterious package with a note saying that the content in the package belonged to his father and was being returned to him. Both Harry and Hermione were gob smacked at the invisibility cloak that fell out of the package which Hermione hastily stuffed into Harry's 'mokeskin' pouch away from her parent's prying eyes. They did not know who the sender was except for the advice to 'use it well'.

"Use it well indeed, more like he is asking me to get into trouble" Harry confided in Hermione while going back to their rooms to put their presents away.

After Christmas they finished writing the manuscript on matter conservation during Transfiguration and sent it out to Professor McGonagall with Hedwig before New Year's Day. Making a copy for Harry's computer, the two finally allowed themselves to relax during the few days that were left of their holiday. Much to the delight of Hermione's father, they continued their early morning run and then the exercise routine that they established for themselves. The turbulent weather during the last few days before their return to Hogwarts however did not allow them much chance for sightseeing and they were mostly confined to the house.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thank you very much for the overwhelming response to the story. I will do my best to keep it entertaining and beg to bear with me. I finished uploading all the chapters that I have already written and now have to work from scratch on the rest of the story.**

**Special thanks to all those wonderful reviews and hopefully more will be coming through. **

**Declaration: ****I write for my own pleasure and not for profit. I do not own Harry Potter Universe.**

* * *

><p><strong>With You by My Side<strong>

**Chapter 13-Trick or Test?**

Returning back from holidays and before they get back to their routine, Harry and Hermione decided to relax for a few days. They, surprisingly found that with their confinement to the house and working on the computer, required a few days of just school work to unburden their brains and recharge themselves.

Professor McGonagall gave them the news that she sent the finished manuscript forward to the 'Transfiguration Monthly' much to their delight. She was pleasantly surprised to see them relax or help their classmates with their school work instead of taking up more extracurricular work. Both Professors McGonagall and Flitwick were amazed at their mature thinking as they knew the need for discretion in the amount of work that they took upon themselves and approved of their decision whole heartedly.

_**Scene Break**_

As promised, Mr. Lupin himself brought the glass boxes with near vacuum inside them into the castle a few days before the end of January. Due to them being charmed against magic, he made quite a spectacle getting the boxes into the caste by muggle transport with the help of one of his friends who was a squib. Despite the objections from Mr. Lupin Harry gladly paid for not only the materials and construction of the vacuumed glass boxes but also the transportation.

All their theories on Transfiguration and Conjuration proved to be true when they failed to conjure the required tea cup in the glass box devoid of any air. Even professor Flitwick as a neutral party could not conjure anything inside them. Even the size of the box did not matter as no air was inside the box for use in conjuring the tea cups solidifying Harry and Hermione's hypothesis that conjuration is nothing but air being transfigured into solid objects.

This according to Professor McGonagall was a major breakthrough, "Well done you two. I am proud of you; this piece of work would forever change our world and understanding of magic. I hope that once we get this published and accepted by the masters in the field, the enthusiasm for dissecting magical theory using practical demonstration would increase."

Professor Flitwick was right behind the deputy headmistress in heaping accolades on the two students who were basking in all the glory. It gave Harry and Hermione immense satisfaction that their enthusiasm and the work they put in this project was not wasted. They knew that they could not get something practical out of the work but if they could ignite the spirit of inquiry in the sleeping masters of the trade, it would be a fair accomplishment.

"Thank you professor; we could not have done all this without your support and your belief in us. Now what do we do with the solid rubber ball in vacuum? We do need the proof that spells do pass through the glass and they still work in vacuum" Harry wanted to wrap up the experiments so that no one could refute their work and then start on writing it up for publication.

All the other three occupants of the 'den' had a blast when the stern professor transfigured the solid rubber ball into a solid rubber duck. When the box was unsealed Hermione was the first to grab the rubber duck, "I would be very proud to display it on my night stand for everyone to see our achievement" she announced.

Just to err on the safe side, a small hole was made in one of the glass panes of an intact vacuum box to allow air to fill up and resealed, the air inside was used to conjure tea cup which was similar in size to their earlier efforts.

Unwinding from their exuberance of a successful project, McGonagall gave her two students some good news, "I got a communication from the publishers; they told me that our paper would be published in the copy that would be released by the end of this month." This was certainly good news for the couple and they celebrated by pumping fists and high fives. Harry and Hermione lost their inhibitions before the two professors by now and were used to expressing their emotions freely before them while the professors were still a little aloof, it does take time to change over decades of reserved emotions.

"If you can finish the latest manuscript by the end of March; we could probably have that published before the school year ends" Professor McGonagall finished.

With a specific deadline before them, Harry and Hermione were looking forward to get back to a hectic schedule. Both were not used to prolonged periods of leisure and were itching to meet the target.

Professor Flitwick was appreciative that Harry and Hermione decided to include his name in the latest manuscript just for his help in charming the glass plates. In return he promised them that he would teach spells for curse detection or detecting enchanted objects using magical residue that is left on the objects, a necessary skill for all ward construction work. As soon as Harry learnt that Professor Dumbledore erected special wards around the house at Privet Drive, he and Hermione were intrigued by the concept of blood wards and intent based wards. They hoped that once they learn about the wards, they could improve on them or replicate them around Hermione's house. If Harry is protected behind the best wards, then Hermione should too.

_**Scene Break**_

With two weeks already gone in the month of February, Harry was growing impatient to learn why the third floor corridor was out of bounds. Endless discussion with Hermione led them nowhere as to a decision about it. Even the Weasley twins made an attempt to get past the three headed 'Cerberus' in the room but without specific knowledge needed to get past the animal, they had to beat a hasty retreat from the barking Fluffy. The ruckus made brought Professor Snape to investigate but the twins managed to evade getting caught. They said that they had a mysterious artifact that helped them and refused to answer any questions regarding their easy escape from the scowling potions master.

"Hermione the only way we are going to know if anything valuable is being guarded or if it's just a diversionary tactic is if we made an attempt at overcoming the obstacles. If, even the twins who are just third year students made an attempt then I am sure that the sixth and seventh year students would have already tried it out" Harry brought up the subject of the hidden object in the out of bounds room on the third floor corridor. Hermione was cuddling into him with Harry's arms around her and pulling her into him, on the couch in front of the fire on a Friday night. Harry put up a few privacy wards around them to prevent eavesdropping, those charms were the first that they learnt on their own and were not taught in the first year curriculum. Their desire to keep their discussions private especially those concerning their 'project' motivated them to learn these specific charms the quickest.

By now Harry's incessant speculation on the subject wore down Hermione's trepidation to go against authority figures. She was always of the opinion that if someone told you not to do something then you should refrain from it, especially if the person telling you was someone in authority. She could not fault Harry's logic too, that if the authority figure announced to the whole school on the possibility of something valuable being hidden in the school, then it certainly is not a very good secret but probably more of a challenge. Harry's sense of adventure soon managed to catch Hermione too and broke down Hermione's resistance and so they decided to tackle the challenge, whatever it was.

Besides, with the rumors of a very dark creature roaming in the forbidden forest flying around the castle, there was a distinct possibility that the object may be stolen from the school and used for mischief or even something dangerous. The source of the talk was Hagrid who apparently found a dead unicorn in the forest and everyone knew that Hagrid could not lie to save his life.

"So we agree that if it is something that does belong to Nicolas Flamell and very valuable, and if we manage to break through all the traps, then we return it to him with our apologies?" Hermione did not want to leave nothing for speculation.

"Yes Dear" Hermione blushed at the endearment "I am not interested in being called a thief. Look at it this way, if Dumbledore did hide something of value but put a welcome sign over it, we will be doing a much better job of protecting it for Mr. Flamell."

Hermione could not fault his logic. Even though they were unsure if they were taking part in a test or if they were going to find something of value that belonged to Mr. Flamell at the end, it felt like stealing to them both. Harry's reasoning that Dumbledore did a poor job of safeguarding Mr. Flamell's property by announcing its whereabouts to the whole school and so probably to the whole of Britain, agreed with her. After they learnt from Mr. Lupin that Dumbledore blocked all of the friends of Harry's parents from visiting Harry, they both agreed on being a little vary around the headmaster. They decided not to trust him blindly but use their own judgment around the headmaster.

They agreed to tackle the problem the next afternoon and retired to their dorms for a good night's sleep. They wished that if nothing else they would earn an extra credit for their efforts if it was just a test for the more adventurous students.

A couple of hours after their lunch on Saturday, Harry and Hermione got ready to enter the room on the out of bounds corridor. They did not see the headmaster for lunch and learnt from Prefect Percy that every Saturday Professor Dumbledore goes on his duty as a Chief Warlock for Wizengamot.

Harry dressed in jeans and T-shirt grabbed the invisibility cloak and met a similarly dressed Hermione in the common room. "What! He did ask me to use it well" Harry answered Hermione in response to her raised eyebrow.

"Yes, that he did" she giggled before grabbing his hand and led him out of the portrait hole. Harry and Hermione found out that the cloak was given back to Harry by the headmaster. The fact that it was a Potter heirloom was confirmed by a note to Gringotts after Christmas and also by Mr. Lupin who Harry wrote to. That again begged the question as to the headmaster's interference in Harry's life and further questioned his motives.

The couple walked nonchalantly towards the doors of the great hall giving the impression that they were going out for a walk like usual. Immediately after passing the doors, they doubled back but this time under Harry's invisibility cloak. They had little trouble reaching the third floor corridor and the locked room even passing a trudging Snape with his cape billowing impressively behind him.

Hermione was horrified when the door opened to a simple 'alohamora'. "Couldn't they make it any easier" she whispered to Harry while still hidden under the cloak.

Entering the room they saw the enormous dog like creature which raised itself on huge legs and began growling while sniffing in their direction. Even though Harry and Hermione were hidden behind a cloak of invisibility, they could not mask their scent, 'maybe something they could do the next time' Harry thought.

Whatever else they might be, Harry and Hermione were not singers which was needed to get past Hagrid's pet as they surreptitiously learnt that music was like a sleeping pill to the giant three headed dog like creature. Harry gently squeezed Hermione's hand that was in his and getting her cue, Hermione wound up the key on her non-magical jewelry box. When the music started to play Fluffy began to doze off and it was then that the two treasure hunters noticed the trapdoor on the floor near the 'Cerberus' enormous paws.

Still holding the playing box, Hermione helped Harry in lifting the trapdoor. Peeking into the abyss, they could not see anything below and without even a guess as to the height that they would have to drop. Clutching the box tightly, 'to charm Fluffy when they come back' Hermione followed Harry who jumped down with a quiet shout of "Geronimo".

In total darkness they landed on something soft and squishy, but their relief was short lived as they felt a few 'tentacles' begin to wrap around them. Harry pulled his wand out from the holster on his forearm and his 'lumos' lit the room. "Devil's snare!" both of them exclaimed and with a simple nod of her head Hermione removed her own wand from the holster on her forearm and spoke the spell "incendio" which was very quickly followed by Harry with a "Lumos Maxima".

The combined assault of light and heat was too much for the plant which withdrew its tentacles and immediately shrunk in size to hide in a corner away from the two students. Exchanging a grin and a quick hug, Harry and Hermione walked towards the door with their wands drawn. This prevented Hermione from reaching out to grasp Harry's right hand but took comfort in his near presence. Harry surprised himself when the thought 'maybe I should practice casting with my left hand allowing Hermione to hold my right' flared unbidden in his mind.

Entering the next room, they were quickly assaulted by loud buzzing noise and they instinctually ducked in the fear of being attacked by Bees or Wasps. Their fears were unfounded as nothing came near them and only circling around in a perfect circle near the roof were winged insects larger than bees or wasps, 'maybe dragonflies' they thought. They spied another door with a large keyhole and proceeded cautiously towards it, "Let me guess, they are keys and a simple spell would not open the door?" Harry pointed at the buzzing things and looked at Hermione when her attempts did not work.

Hermione nodded her head, "A large old-fashioned one, probably made of silver."

They could easily identify the required key and even a few tries at 'finite incantatum' did not bring it down. They rode the brooms in the room and immediately the ordered pattern of the flying keys quickly dissolved to chaos. The couple bravely fought through the maelstrom and under their combined assault very quickly cornered the key. Harry grabbed the key and landed with Hermione hot on his heels. Opening the door, they quickly rushed into the next room and met a sight that stopped them short.

The entire room was occupied by a chess board and all the chess pieces turned to face them implying that they should probably win a game of chess to pass through the room. Both Harry and Hermione were housing an analytical brain and though they did not have much experience in playing the game were confident that they could beat the white pieces.

On a hunch Harry took his wand and cast a few diagnostic spells and immediately grinned at his partner. They could identify the handiwork of their mentor anywhere and she was so thorough in her teaching that they knew not only how to transfigure objects but also identify transfigured objects and also cancelling the spells. The only problem they could foresee was that each and every piece was individually transfigured and so will have to be undone individually. That is hoping that the pieces would stay immobile as some of them had nasty looking weapons in their hands.

Taking a deep breath, Harry asked "Ready?"

"As I will ever be."

They clutched their wands tighter and fired off the spell to cancel the transfiguration at two of the black pieces. One of the rooks and a bishop immediately turned to rock and a tree branch, but to their consternation, the other pieces became animated and moved towards them. Thankfully it was not at a rapid pace giving them some breathing space. Watching each other's back they quickly and accurately fired off their spells at the approaching black pieces which were the closest. The pieces which had weapons in their hands like the pawns and knights, did not hold back in using them resulting in a few scratches and bumps to them.

Thankfully their morning exercises kept them in the top of their form and stamina. Only once did a knight came close to impaling Hermione but her quick thinking saw her hugging the floor and easily turn it back to a small boulder. It took them about five minutes of continuous running around and dodging to finally reduce everything to rubble.

Hardly breaking any sweat they shared a hug, the extra-long and extra tight version, before smiling in relief at ending the battle in their favour.

"I am surprised that Professor McGonagall did not notice anything about size and mass of the original items when she was transfiguring the rubble into chess pieces" Hermione opined.

Harry gave her a grin, "Yeah! Maybe with the other professor's on her case she did not have the time or the mindset to even think about it."

Hermione turned pensive, "What next?"

Harry took her in his arms again, the feeling of having her close was nice and he wished for the contact more, "I guess we moved through Hagrid, Sprout, Flitwick, and McGonagall's obstacles. Snape and Quirrell are left."

Hermione moved out of his embrace and gave a little nod before saying, "Don't forget Dumbledore."

"OK Dumbledore too" Harry acquiesced.

Opening the next door, they cautiously poked their heads out only to gag on the stench and slam the door close.

"Now I know where the Troll came from on Halloween" Harry deadpanned.

Hermione was furiously trying to rid her nose of the smell, "Wish we studied some air freshening charms."

They did have a larger than normal lung capacity, their morning runs ensured that and so taking a deep breath they steeled themselves. Opening the door they quickly fired off a sleep spell aiming for the Troll's eyes. They did have thick skins but the eyes are vulnerable for anyone, even a Troll. They managed to overpower their spells which usually gives an advantage against larger opponents and to their elation, it worked to a T. The big lumbering Troll came down with a crash that jarred the floor they were standing on, but they did not have time to congratulate themselves. They did not want to take the chance of being in the same room if the troll woke up.

Passing through the door to the next chamber, the 'vibrant couple' did not see anything mysterious or dangerous to impede them and so they confidently walked to the only object in the entire room, a long bench with a row of vials of varying sizes filled with multi coloured potions. As soon as they reached the bench, their access to the doors that would take them either forward or back were quickly blocked by a wall of flames. The door forward had purple coloured flames dancing with a life of their own while the door back to the room with the unconscious Troll had black flames burning calm.

They could feel the heat coming off the flames and thought it was not stifling, they instinctively knew that any attempt to either go forward or back without the help of the potions lined up on the bench in front of them would not be in their best interests. The only clue as to a way out of their predicament was a parchment lying on the table with something like a riddle written on it.

"It's a logic puzzle" Hermione stated the obvious.

They both grabbed at the parchment but Hermione was a little faster and giving Harry a triumphant grin began reading the puzzle with Harry looking over her shoulder and trailing his eyes on the parchment following her spoken words.

After a couple of minutes of traded discussion, Harry and Hermione decided on the two potions that would take them both ways. The potion for going back was in a larger amount, enough for more than four people, but the potion to take them forward was to their disappointment in a single dose vial.

Hermione took a deep breath, "So does that mean that only one of us will be able to proceed?"

Harry also did not like the implications of that, he would like for Hermione to be there with him till the end. He began contemplating the alternatives and thought out loud for Hermione's benefit and views, "Till now whatever we faced could be overcome by a single person but was much easier if two people were working in tandem. So I would think that this would be the same way too and maybe there are two different puzzles in this." Hermione instantly agreed with that logic. The only obstacle that probably did not have a benefit with two people present was Fluffy. Professor McGonagall's challenge especially reminded them of the phrase 'the more the merrier' and it was true for both the numerous chess pieces trying to block their way forward as well as for the number of people required to overcome that particular obstacle quickly and efficiently.

Thinking that the best way to find a way to defeat Professor Snape's test was to try and figure out the type of potion that would get them through, Harry tried to pick the vial up. He was surprised when the vial felt heavier than the size of the vial implied and nearly dropped it back due to the unbidden weight, this caused the contents of the vial to slosh around and some of the potion spilled out of the vial.

Hermione was upset they had so little potion to start with and Harry managed to spill some of it. "Must be a highly viscous fluid" Hermione managed to keep the disappointment out of her voice.

To their utter amazement the vial filled with the same potion to the brim. They could not keep the relief and laughter inside them, "Ever filling vials" they exclaimed in unison.

Harry removed a slightly larger empty stoppered bottle from his 'mokeskin' pouch and poured off a little more than half the vial's content into the bottle and after the vial refilled, he transferred the whole lot this time. As they expected, the vial did not refill this time around. Exchanging a broad grin, Harry poured back some of the potion from the bottle into the original vial till it was just about half full and allowed it to refill.

They now had two complete doses of the required potion. Clinking the two containers, they looped their arms through the other's and with a "Cheers" downed the potion in one go. They shuddered at the bitter taste but chuckled at the feeling of cold in their stomach, they felt as if they have gulped down some ice. The feeling of ice permeated very quickly through their bodies as if their very own blood was cooled down to near freezing. Giving the potion a few precious seconds to travel throughout their body, Harry and Hermione scampered through the purple flames which immediately robbed their bodies of the cold, but allowed them to pass through unharmed.

Entering the next room which was much bigger and higher than even the room with the flying keys, they were treated to the singular sight of what looked like an open iron safe with its door removed, hanging in midair about eight feet from the ground. The only other object that caught their attention was a large mirror in an ornate frame standing close to one of the walls.

"Do you think that the two objects are somehow inked?" Harry asked eyeing the mirror with some fascination. The etchings and carvings captivated him; it did not look like it was made by human hands. The mirror had an almost ethereal quality that told them it was something to be revered.

"No idea Harry. Let's see what the mirror is" Hermione replied before moving to stand in front of the mirror only to gasp.

Her involuntary reaction was loud enough for Harry to almost sprint to her side and he too was entrapped by the scene in front of him.

"What do you see Harry?" Hermione asked in a whisper after staring at it for what felt like a few minutes, though in reality it was only a few seconds. It felt wrong to talk aloud and disturb the serene moment.

"I see our family a few years from now" He pulled his eyes away from the mirror and gave her hand a quick squeeze, "a very happy family. I see your parents and my parents too, I recognize them from the photographs that I have" Harry said when Hermione whipped her head toward him with a question in her eyes. "There is another black haired man that I do not recognize but more importantly I see acceptance and love everywhere" he finished.

With sparkling eyes Hermione returned the gesture, "I see the same thing Harry; me, you, my parents and our kids with happiness written on all our faces." Harry mouthed "Kids" and was mortified at the thought of having kids and even Hermione blushed brightly as the implication of what she said finally registered in her brain.

"What is this mirror?" Hermione asked rhetorically moving a little away from the mirror. The image was pretty powerful and enchanting. She then continued, "Erised, it is desire spelled backwards" looking intently at the word written in flowing script at the apex of the mirror's design, when the realization finally dawned on her.

Taking the hint Harry read the other inscription, "I show not your face but your heart's desire". They exchanged a broad smile, "a very useful tool" Harry finished. They shared a quick hug; the image they saw in the mirror could not be truer than what they hoped will happen in a few years from now, before moving their focus to the suspended iron safe.

Running her hand through the empty space below the suspended safe, Hermione commented, "I am not sure that a simple finite would work; even if it did the safe would fall and probably damage whatever is inside. Do you think that the mirror has something to do with this?"

Running his free hand through his hair Harry commented, "Not sure Hermione. I think that we should see what is inside the safe before we do anything."

Hermione agreed to it and so Harry gently raised her using a levitation charm so that she could look through the open side. A few seconds later Hermione asked Harry to put her down.

"There is a blood red stone a little bigger than my fist Harry. I think that it is the Philosopher's Stone" Hermione said a little awed. They knew about the stone as they studied a lot about its maker Nicolas Flamell. They could not help but think how foolish it was that such a powerful object was brought into a school full of children especially with the looming threat of Lord Voldemort.

Harry was enthusiastic now, he wanted to end the quest soon, "What are we waiting for let's get you up and grab the stone."

Hermione recovered from her surprise, "There is a very sharp double edged blade that moves from the top to bottom and back. There is only a gap of about five seconds when the blade is resting at either end. The stone is also on a pedestal; I think that the weight of the stone is also keeping everything in its stable state."

Harry let out a sigh; this was much more complicated than anything they faced. 'No' he thought, 'each and every obstacle they faced was complex in its own right they had the right tools to get over it, this was the same'. Aloud he continued, "I think that we will have to replace the Philosopher's Stone with something of a similar weight."

Hermione's face lit up, "Just like in that Indiana Jones movie." Harry shared a grin with her, who said that movies were not educational. "I think that it has to be you to get the stone. You have the quickest reflexes of the two of us."

Harry nodded his head and passed his money bag to Hermione. She removed quite a few coins out of the bag and tried to estimate the weight of the bag to make it nearly the same as that of the stone. Harry slipped the remaining coins into a plastic bag that he had in his 'mokeskin' pouch and took the dummy stone back.

Hermione cast a perfect levitation charm to slowly float Harry to the suspended safe. He held the money pouch in his left hand and taking breath, waited for the guillotine blade to drop. As soon as it rested on the bottom Harry shot both his hands into the safe and grabbed the stone while simultaneously replacing the money bag in his left hand onto the pedestal. Hermione was struggling to hold Harry up, not due to her ineffectiveness to continue casting the charm but afraid for Harry. She exhaled loudly when Harry let out a cry of triumph and showed Hermione the prize.

At the end, the relief at overcoming the obstacles and the implication of what they have done overwhelmed them both. Harry and Hermione could not help feel a little frightened at Dumbledore's not so strong defenses put up to guard the stone and shudder at the thought of the Philosopher's Stone in the hands of someone like Lord Voldemort. If they could breach the defenses and get the stone that practically ensured eternal life, then any grown up wizard or witch could easily do it. They finally realized that what they did was not a crime or a mistake. The onus is now on them to safeguard the stone and return it back to Nicolas Flamell and who better than two innocent doe eyed first years to do the job.

The palpable relief and giddiness at defeating the professor's obstacles spurred Harry and Hermione forward. They instinctively moved towards each other and their lips met in a sweet kiss. The kiss did not last long but cemented their relationship further and moved it to new heights. Neither Harry nor Hermione ever worried if they were too young or moving too fast. They knew that both of them were mature enough and respected the other to not take any undue advantage. Their pact of 'no more secrets' also ensured a fruitful relationship and besides, they were just two preteens. What could happen?

With wide grins on their faces, the couple moved towards the door leading out of the 'mirror room' with entwined hands but not before Harry put the stone in the 'mokeskin' pouch on his belt.

"Do you need to go to the hospital wing Harry?"

"If there are no visible injuries on my face, I think that I can skip it. But my bruised body is protesting at even the thought of not receiving treatment, so it may be a better idea to get our injuries treated."

Hermione gave him an impish grin, "We can tell Madam Pomfrey that you got trounced in a snow ball fight with me."

Harry very maturely blew a raspberry but joined in her laughter. The purple flame that blocked them from gaining entrance to the last chamber was out but the black flame was still raging and so they drank from the big bottle that held the potion to pass thorough the flames. Harry and Hermione breathed a sigh of relief to find the Troll still knocked out and ran through the door. They grabbed one of the brooms that they dropped in the room with the chess board and quickly flew out of the open trapdoor, easily evading the now recovered 'Devil's Snare and with the music from Hermione's jewelry box knocking out Flufffy. Hermione refused to ride a different broom, the acknowledged relationship with Harry gave her the reason to wrap her arms around him while flying on a single broom, not that she needed a reason to do it even before, but who's keeping an account?


	14. Chapter 14

**Declaration: ****I write for my own pleasure and not for profit. I do not own Harry Potter Universe.**

**With You by My Side**

**Chapter 14- Picking the Fruits of Their Labour**

After their forbidden jaunt into the third floor corridor and obtaining the Philosopher's Stone, Harry and Hermione were unusually jittery. They expected to be caught at any moment and so put extra effort into the preparation of their second manuscript in order to keep their minds busy. With each passing day, they relaxed a little more and after a week they were back to their cheery selves.

The couple was a little dismayed at the total lack of any other surveillance on the stone. They were surprised that Professor Dumbledore was so confident on the ability of the teacher's to provide the obstacles to stop someone from breaching them that he did not have any fail safe. What they did not know was that the headmaster did have a monitoring ward below the trapdoor in Fluffy's room and as soon as it was breached a trinket in his office began its 'merry' tune. The trinket kept it up for about two hours before falling silent, by which time Harry and Hermione were safely in the hospital wing and under the healer's tender mercies.

Harry and Hermione were fortunate in their timing that the headmaster was away on his Wizengamot duties. Dumbledore for all his years was not a very trusting man at his own peril and if he was he should have placed a similar trinket in his deputy's office, a woman he had known for more than thirty years. It was fortuitous that the stone was saved by two inquisitive but vigilant students of impeccable ethics.

Though Madam Pomfrey was skeptical at the two blaming a snow ball fight for the injuries inflicted on their person, she appeared satisfied at Hermione's explanation of a 'drying charm' for the distinct lack of wet clothes. It did not take her long to treat the minor scratches and aches before shooing Harry and Hermione out of the hospital and she went her way humming a jaunty tune much to the amusement of the two students.

_**Scene Break**_

With the apprehension over their little adventure in securing the Philosopher's Stone now almost all but forgotten, Harry and Hermione were looking forward to their published manuscript. It would be the first major achievement for them in the wizarding world and even Professor McGonagall was looking forward to it. It would be many years since she had something to look forward to anything.

On the last day of February, Professor McGonagall came to their places on the Gryffindor table during breakfast and handed them their copies of the periodical that had their accomplishment for the entire world to see. Hermione squealed and grabbed Harry in a tight hug while matching his grin. The rest of the students were intrigued by her behavior as Hermione was generally very restrained.

Their article had a foreword from Professor Dumbledore who was an acknowledged Transfiguration master and he took the opportunity to not only lift the authors of the article to unheard heights of praise but also skillfully managed to scrounge praise for Hogwarts with a little embellishment.

'_It is amazing to find how little inquisitiveness for all things magical or innovative thinking prevails in our society today. It gives me great pleasure to present to you a glimpse of work that is being done by some of Hogwarts best. Pioneering work by renowned professor of Transfiguration Minerva McGonagall and two of the brilliant students challenged popular notions prevailing in Transfiguration….._' Dumbledore's introduction though full of praise for the work, it implied that it was his persistence and the professor's zeal that brought about such remarkable results. It totally ignored that it was Harry's interest and Hermione's support that even brought the idea to life. Dumbledore went on to entice the readers that they should be able to have a front row seat to all the amazing things that would soon come out of Hogwarts.

Professors Flitwick and McGonagall shared a wry shake of their heads on reading that with Harry and Hermione. They were resigned to give him the leeway as he was the headmaster and that too because he did not claim anything directly only through the school. But all this was secondary as the couple's primary focus was on the article which they had to agree, came out quite good when the wizarding photos accompanied it.

**Matter is Conserved during Transfiguration**

Authors: Hermione Granger, Harry Potter and Minerva McGonagall

(Correspondence can be addressed to any of the three at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry)

Our goal was to dissect the laws of Transfiguration a bit more in detail in an effort to define their limits of any. Our experiments in this regard have been detailed in this article with proof of the obtained results in the form of wizarding photographs. The …..

The article was very well received over the next few days, as all three were inundated by owls with congratulatory letters from quite a few prominent citizens and well known educators most of overseas. Not really surprising perhaps, as there clearly was a dearth of well thought out and executed research in an attempt to unearth the truth of some of the common theories. Harry and Hermione in particular took great care to write back to everyone and thank them for their time and compliments.

They felt a little guilty when they saw one such letter from Nicolas Flamell but managed to hold their guilt back and also from revealing anything about their knowledge of the Philosopher's Stone. Harry managed to slip in a few sentences that praised Mr. Flamell in return and even succeeded to say that he was one of his heroes and was inspired by his enormous amount of work.

Harry told his few friends from Gryffindor as well as Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott from Hufflepuff and Padma Patil from Ravenclaw when they approached them for the news. To their disappointment, they only gave their polite congratulations and a smile without any real understanding of the magnitude of their work. Only Neville asked them for the details of their work in the common room that evening and borrowed Harry's copy. 'Maybe the others had their own copies or know someone who had their own copy?' the two had to console themselves.

Unfortunately, no one in the school even knew about their achievement but the couple was not overly worried about it. Even the teachers noticed this utter lack of any scientific inquiry among the students and were determined to change that. Harry and Hermione meanwhile, were content that those who knew the subject or meant something acknowledged their achievement which was enough for them. They were unaware that their work would actually give an awakening to the other professors to pursue their own interests and also bring about a change in not only Hogwarts but also all of wizarding Britain. Harry would get his desire to be known for something that he accomplished by hard work rather than the superfluous tag of 'Boy-Who-Lived'.

_**Scene Break**_

A couple of days later Dumbledore was prepared to move the stone into the 'mirror of Erised' from the last trap that he set. It took him a couple of months to find the required enchantments but he was now sure that he would be able to put the Philosopher's Stone into the mirror and charm it. The current trap that he designed could be broken but someone like Lord Voldemort would not be able to steal the Stone from the mirror. He would charm the mirror so that anyone who wanted to get the stone to safety only would be able to breach it but who wanted to use the stone for their benefit could not even understand how to get the stone out of the mirror.

He was not vain but he could not help marvel at himself, if all the other traps would fail his ingenuity would keep the stone safe. A brief thought crossed his mind that the only one, or should he say two, that could even come close to his line of thought were Mr. Potter and Miss Granger.

Dumbledore was surprised and amazed when Professor McGonagall approached him to write a piece introducing their work on Transfiguration. He had to admit that even as a master, he would not have thought to dissect the laws of Transfiguration to such an extent. He was proud to admit that they were his students, though not technically correct, it was not a lie too as Minerva was his apprentice during her mastery, Mr. Potter and Miss Granger were also his students by association. Students like that bring out the hope in him that most of the laws laid out in magical theory would one day be definitively proved. 'Alas, there are not more students like them' he groused and judging by the total lack of response in the students to their brilliant article he had to make a decision about ordering the periodicals for the library.

Dumbledore asked his phoenix, Fawkes, to take him directly into the chamber where the stone was safely tucked away. He cast all the protective charms on the mirror before he cancelled the levitation charm on the iron safe and before it could crash to the floor, Fawkes grabbed it with his talons giving the aged wizard time to cast a cushioning charm to get it safely down.

Nothing could prepare him for the shock when he found the stone missing. His immediate thought was that Voldemort succeeded but only a few seconds of contemplation told him that if the Dark Lord got hold of the Stone then the whole world would have known about it. Besides, Professor Quirrell was still around and Professor Snape had told him that the stuttering man did not make any more attempts at the stone after Halloween. 'No someone else had managed to get hold of the stone. Hopefully it's not someone who would try at world domination' Dumbledore thought. They do not need two demented maniacs.

Entering the room with the potions he saw that both the potions that would get the drinker through the flames were empty. He could only surmise that whoever got here would have neutralized the other traps too. With a troubled heart he requested Fawkes to flame him back to his office, he needed his two trusted professors for a chat and ease his conscience.

"WHAT!"

Dumbledore knew that this was what he was to expect, but still did not prevent his ears ringing from the exclamation from both professors McGonagall and Snape. He was lucky that they were enclosed in his office, otherwise the whole of Britain would have known by this time.

He exhaled deeply in a resigned sigh, "It looks like all the obstacles have been overcome and the Stone taken away. I do not think that it is Voldemort's doing though."

It was a thoughtful McGonagall that asked the question, "Do you suspect that it is one of the students?"

"It would take not only a very powerful student but also a very intelligent one" Snape reluctantly agreed.

Dumbledore reluctantly floated the idea, "What do you think about Mr. Potter?"

To say that McGonagall was shocked was an understatement, but she had to defend the two that were worming into her heart much faster than the slow crawl of a Flobberworm, "If you think that two first year students could overcome your traps then they were of not much use, were they?" Looking at the bemused expression on Dumbledore's face she shook her head ruefully, for a headmaster he was surprisingly unconnected with his students. She looked at Snape who had a wry grin on his face, something she seldom saw, "Wherever Mr. Potter goes Miss Granger is sure to follow."

Dumbledore was not used to anyone finding fault with his plans but his deputy finding fault with him rubbed him wrong. He had to admit though, that he got a little carried away in his attempt to put Mr. Potter in the hot seat and it back fired spectacularly. Maybe his mind was still fresh about Harry's manuscript in 'Transfiguration Monthly' or his desire to see him grow to be a powerful wizard clouded his mind but he had to be sure of his facts before he accused someone.

He had to save face and quickly, "I am sorry Minerva. It was never my intention to portray Mr. Potter in bad light. It's just an old man's wish to see him as a powerful wizard."

His apology was accepted quickly by the two whatever Albus Dumbledore might be, a vindictive man he was not. "Why are you convinced that it's not Lord Voldemort that got hold of the stone?"

Dumbledore took the time to get his thoughts in line before attempting an answer, "You know that Voldemort would have already made an appearance by this time if he got the 'Elixir of Life'. He is a very impatient man and would take the opportunity to terrorize as many people as he could. Besides, I would have expected him to ask for Severus' assistance in making the elixir" he looked apologetically at the Potions professor when saying the last bit.

The young man graciously accepted the truth of the statement. He had his own comment to add though, "I would sleep well at night if the Philosopher's Stone was in Mr. Potter and Miss Granger's possession rather than that of the Dark Lord."

McGonagall was fighting hard to prevent the grin that was threatening to break out on her face. The headmaster though was surprised; it spoke volumes of young Harry's achievements in such a short time if Severus was able to suppress his resentment against a Potter.

"I regret doing it but we may have to scan the student's minds for any signs of the stone" concluded Dumbledore he feared a rebuke from the head of Gryffindor house and was not disappointed.

"You cannot be serious Albus! Why don't we confront Quirinus rather than violate the privacy of the students in our care."

With a subtle glance at Professor Snape, Dumbledore tried to answer his deputy as best as he could without giving out much details. "While I agree with you Minerva, it is not a good idea to corner Quirinus. As you know I suspect him possessed by Voldemort and if he gets a wind of any such attempt he may not hesitate to attack the students. We cannot afford that, let us wait till the students go for their summer break, we can then question Professor Quirrell."

What Dumbledore was not ready to admit was that he was literally powerless to end the threat of Lord Voldemort; the prophecy has taken away that ability from him and given it to a young man. That was the reason for his earlier hope or premature declaration about Harry getting the Philosopher's Stone. The young man needed to be powerful and intelligent enough to take down the Dark Lord or they were doomed.

Coming out of his musings Dumbledore saw that both Minerva and Severus were contemplating his words and so roused them, "We will meet again after dinner and see if we get any indication as to the fate of the stone." With that he dismissed both the professors and turned to intense reminisce; he hoped that they would get a clue about the stone.

Unfortunately for them the conclusions they arrived at were sadly far from the truth but thankfully not truly detrimental for the safety of wizarding Britain.

That night Harry and Hermione began discussing about the attempt made by Professor Dumbledore to read their minds.

"I am sure that more than one professor was trying to probe our minds" Harry told about his suspicions while snuggling with Hermione on the couch in Gryffindor common room.

Hermione agreed with him but had other concerns, "Do you think that we should contact Mr. Flamell that we have the stone?"

"I am not sure that we tell him right now that we have the stone, if word gets out to wrong people our whole attempt would be a waste and we may be targeted by the people who Professor Dumbledore wanted to protect the stone from."

Hermione could not argue with that logic and so they decided to keep quiet about the whole incident involving the Philosopher's Stone. Unless they were told about the stone by someone else, they were not going to open their mouths about it.

Meanwhile a very different but related discussion was taking place between three professors.

"I am impressed by the shields of Mr. Potter and Miss Granger; the few seventh years that have passable shields do not have enough strength to withstand a spirited probe. Those two not only have strong enough shields but in a few years will have impenetrable minds" it was unusual for the usually grumpy potions master to praise anyone let alone a Potter.

"Yes I was impressed too. I wonder how they knew about occlumency given their muggle upbringing" Dumbledore's tone carried not only a hint of surprise but also suspicion.

The transfiguration professor was reminded of Harry and Hermione's words about using the word muggle, especially in this context and the tone of Dumbledore's voice it did sound more like an offensive label. It was now left to her to dispel any doubts, "Mr. Potter told me about organizing his mind into trunks for instant recall from the physical training instructor in his primary school. Miss Granger apparently found about occlumency and its power of recall in the library and they both worked on their defenses as their minds were already organized." She briefly enjoyed the discomfort of her two colleagues, they obviously wanted to know something but were too polite to ask, "Miss Granger has her mind organized into books" she put them out of their misery but still enjoyed a chuckle at the symbolism of Miss Granger's mind emphasizing her endless thirst for knowledge.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Question of Ravenclaw vs Gryffindor**

I was not very comfortable with putting them in Ravenclaw as the house is known for only book smarts (Correct me if I am wrong) and that is not what the couple in this story are. They are more like street smart. Another reason that I was averse to Ravenclaw is the whole Sword of Gryffindor thingy, would Harry have gotten the sword if he was in Ravenclaw? No Idea.

**Question of taking the stone for themselves**

My sole aim in Harry and Hermione returning the stone back to Flamell was to get into his good books and apprentice him. I would like them to be the next best in alchemy and as Dumbledore is out, Flamell is the master any way. Also I thought that making them steal something was not a honourable way to get the stone. I intend to give them the stone after their apprenticeship and maybe even learn to make a stone of their own (Not decided though). I think that in the original version HP-PS, the Flamells did not give the stone to Dumbledore willingly. They lost the ability to choose their death which I am planning to give them after they teach HP/ HG everything they know and I mean not just alchemy. On a side note I have a fic 'Harry Potter: Death reincarnate' in which they steal the stone.

**Red Phoenix Dragon: **I agree with you partly that the sword of Gryffindor was mostly to do with bloodline, but that does not answer how Neville was able to pull it out. I read in a few fics about Harry being in Ravenclaw and Hogwarts providing him with Ravenclaw's dagger or something like that.

**Teah no kitsune:** If I say that I do not want reviews, I would be lying. The reason that I post most of the story at the same time is that it gives me the chance to go back to earlier chapters if I need to add something new to make a better narration, as the story progress.

**I have to admit that NANLIT was correct in saying that Hermione had not introduced herself. I might have skipped it over in the flow it but I thought that it was evident in the way that they were talking about the colour changing charms that Harry and Hermione introduced themselves properly. It is clear though that Hermione recognized Harry from the description in the book that she was reading (Chapter 5). I corrected that mistake this time around. Thanks for pointing it out. **

**Declaration: ****I write for my own pleasure and not for profit. I do not own Harry Potter Universe.**

* * *

><p><strong>With You by My Side<strong>

**Chapter 15- An Eye on the Future**

With their second manuscript all corrected and ready to be sent to 'Transfiguration Monthly' at the end of March, Harry and Hermione found themselves with plenty of spare time. Though, spare time was a very misleading term as they were constantly either helping their small group of friends or working with Professors McGonagall and Flitwick learning something new.

When Harry told the part Goblin professor about his interest in wards, he was ecstatic and barely managed to hold his dignified appearance, "Brilliant I cannot wait to learn what you want to come up with." Even Professor McGonagall wanted to know what he had come up with.

Both Harry and Hermione were non-committal. Hermione because she did not really know what Harry was planning, she was sure that he would tell her later and Harry was silent because he was not really ready to put his plan into action until he can know something about ward construction. He had an idea as to what he wanted to do but was not sure if it would work. He finally said so to satisfy not only the two professors but also Hermione, though his unspoken gesture was enough for her to know that she will be getting a detailed explanation later and would also need her help in finalizing his thought process.

Regaining his composure the professor went on, "OK the first thing that you have to learn even before you think about wards is how to detect residual magic, magic use or magical signature."

Hermione was surprised, "How can you identify the person that cast the spell or enchanted something if you have just a magical residue?"

"Pardon me. I should not have said magical signature, you are correct in saying that you can only detect magical residue. You can compare the 'frequency' if you will of the magical residue with a person's magical signature and then identify the person responsible."

Correctly identifying the gleam in Harry's eyes the professor cut him off quickly, "No Harry, for you to build anything that involves magical signature, you should have samples of magical signature of everyone in the world. Only the Ministry and Gringotts have privy to such information."

Harry blushed at that, "Am I that predictable?" he muttered.

Both the professors had genial smiles on their faces while Hermione burst out laughing, but since she had his hand in hers and the slight increase in pressure told him a different story, he was not offended. He was sure that Hermione was also like that, quick to get excited and saw potential in even the simplest of information.

"Oh don't get me wrong Harry; it is very refreshing to see someone as enthusiastic as you and Hermione. It makes this old heart glad and I get a chance to participate in something worthwhile." The charms professor's words were supported by an emphatic nod by their Head of House too.

Professor Flitwick continued, "Though it would be laudable for you to attempt, Gringotts and the Ministry already have working models. I am sure that you would have already taken your inheritance test with Gringotts which works on the same principle."

Harry was shocked, "What inheritance test?" he blurted out.

The two professors shared a guilty look and it was left for Hermione to give him a quick hug, "Don't worry about it Harry, we will get it done when you get a chance to go there the next time. I can come with you if you want me too."

Harry was not the only one who shot her a look of gratitude before they continued their discussion on detection techniques. "Is there any way to detect between the so called 'Dark' and 'Light' magic? I guess what I want to know is, can you detect the intent of an enchanted object if it can cause you any harm?" Harry wanted to know.

The diminutive professor looked funny in his thinking pose. He was scratching his head, his chin or stroking his beard while thinking hard, at no other time the professor looked like a cartoon character than at that moment. He cleared his throat and answered, "Usually no. You can detect enchantments but not intent. There are a couple of complex spells with extremely long incantations, that when cast at the same time can generally detect hidden magic or traps which may suggest harmful intent."

The transfiguration professor who was silent all through the explanation used to pause in her colleague's explanation to join the conversation, "These are generally used by curse breakers and therefore they work as teams. You need exceptional coordination to cast such complex spells in perfect harmony." Professor Flitwick agreed with her and before he could take up the explanation, McGonagall had to conclude her explanation, "Oh! It takes about fifteen seconds for the incantation to complete."

The two students were awed, no wonder it was such a high risk and high demand career, but they both could see the potential in developing a tool for curse detection. If only they had a laser gun that can shoot out spells when they need.

"A third person could also cast the aura detection spell at the same time to see the auras in a visible form, thus detecting the 'Dark' and 'Light' magic. Curses or spells with a harmful intent emit a dark aura which is also detected on an enchanted object and healing spells or other protection spells have either a golden aura or a unique soothing colour tone depending on the type of spell" the charms professor concluded.

"So there are three different spells that need to be cast simultaneously for any 'Dark Magic Detector' so to speak to work" Hermione was crunching the numbers in her head while staring at Harry who was also doing the math in his own head.

The Two Professors looked at their students with interest. It looked almost as if the two were having a conversation that the rest of the world was not privileged to hear. When they nodded their heads simultaneously, Professor Flitwick knew that it was only a matter of time before a 'Dark Magic Detector' was available in the market.

But first things first, "I will teach you how to construct or take down a basic ward. Almost all the wards except rune and blood based wards have the same procedure with only the incantations being different based on the type of ward you want to construct. I will also teach you the spells that we talked about used in curse detection and also the aura detection spells."

The two students had beaming smiles and thanked the professor's generosity. Their Head of House however was a voice of caution, "I know that you are very excited, even I am, but your exams are getting near and I for one would like to see you maintain your top spots. So I would like you to decrease the amount of time you spend on the other topics and concentrate on your exams."

It was almost like a switch being turned on in Hermione's mind and Harry could see that she was about to panic. During the entire year, Harry was working with Hermione to temper her extreme reactions especially when it comes to study and the most effective means he found out was to hug the stuffing out of her or kissing her. Since they were in the company of their teachers he resorted to the less embarrassing solution which immediately calmed her, "Hermione there is no need for you to panic. We will sit down together and plan a revision schedule, OK."

With relief evident on her face, Hermione thanked him before moving out of his embrace. They quickly agreed to a date and time for the class with Professor Flitwick and followed him to his office for a couple of books on curse breaking and wards. Harry promised him to keep the books safe and decided to store them in his trunk which could only be accessed by him and Hermione. Since it was nearing curfew, Professor McGonagall accompanied them to the Gryffindor common room and it would also be a good time for her to meet with the other students and ensure that they do not have any problems. The unsaid reason was to ensure that none of the students in her house broke curfew.

_**Scene Break**_

In the next couple of days, Hermione began working feverishly on making a colour coded schedule for their revision in preparation for the exams. It was probably a good idea but Harry did not feel the need for one at least for them, he truly felt that they did not need to spend so many hours on revisions. He resolved to prevent her from working herself hard to get something done that may not be of much use.

During one of their many discussions, Professor McGonagall told them in confidence that the teachers refused to distinguish between the two of them unless it was absolutely necessary. "You will have to wait for your OWLs for that. Even then you will only be given grades not percentage marks and so unless one of you makes a big mistake, you will probably have the same grade."

Harry did not mind that one bit, if he was near the top, it was alright with him whether as the best or as the second best. Apparently Hermione also did not mind that and at Harry's incredulous expression she went all defensive, "What! If I had to lose I would not mind losing to you" and that was the end of the discussion.

Instead of going right into stopping her and probably risking an argument, he brought his midterm evaluations with him to the 'den'. "Hermione do you really think that we need to revise each topics so many times? I for one would get bored after the first two times, with our occlumency it is almost impossible for us to forget what we read."

"But Harry, I want to do well in our exams" Hermione was still not prepared to let go of her insecurities however false they may have been to anyone who knew her.

Harry then showed her his graded papers which were as near perfect as you can expect examination paper could be, "Why did we work so hard throughout the year Hermione?" Seeing that she was finally able to understand his point Harry pressed on, "So that we can take a breather when we have to sit for our exams."

Hermione deflated at his logic, "I guess you are right. I have been used to making a schedule as long as I remember for anything important and it became second nature I guess. But you are correct in that with our occlumency training it would be no point in revising more than a couple of times, just to make sure that we do not miss out anything important."

Harry happily agreed to that and added an incentive of his own with a sly smile he commented, "That will also give us enough time to not only revise all that was not taught in our regular classes but also we can work on the spells that Professor Flitwick promised to show us. Imagine how rare a chance it would be to learn from an expert like him, not to mention all the delightful books that he loaned us."

That was enough to bring Hermione out of her funk and she immediately concurred with him with a beaming smile. They finally decided to allocate a day in the week to a particular subject and revise for two hours, excluding all the time for homework or other assignments.

_**Scene Break**_

Professor Dumbledore was surprisingly very pleasant and accommodating when professor Flitwick requested him about the castle wards. He granted Harry and Hermione permission to view the blue prints for the warding scheme employed at the castle. Though the castle was more than a thousand years old, warding the castle was a very dynamic process to keep the safety of the occupants at the highest possible level. Generations of headmasters added their own versions of anti-apparition and anti-portkey wards as well as any newer warding schemes that have been discovered.

Headmaster Dumbledore in addition to being a Transfiguration master was also very accomplished at warding. Accompanied by professors Flitwick and McGonagall, he took the two students to the central ward stone and though Harry and Hermione were not knowledgeable at Ancient Runes could still appreciate the amount of magical energy put forward by the warding stone and were nearly over whelmed when they cast the detection spell for magical energy and aura.

Later, going around the grounds they were also exposed to the different types of wards, "The castle is one of the most protected places in addition to Gringotts. One of the biggest drawbacks we have here at Hogwarts is that there are many layers of different wards sometimes being repeated." Dumbledore sighed before continuing, "Most of the previous headmasters just went on adding their own wards without any care to the wards that already exist. It took me several months of serious work after I became the headmaster to draw up the blue print that you saw."

"But is it not an advantage? I mean, even if one of the ward were to fail having a backup of a similar ward is always beneficial, is it not?" Harry was genuinely intrigued. Having a set of similar wards even though they do the same function was alright in his view.

Dumbledore gave a very deep chuckle, "Once you have to update existing wards you will know who troublesome not having a warding scheme written down is. But you are essentially correct; having a couple of backups is always good. Can you not see a very important problem though?" he posed the problem with twinkling eyes. They were walking around the expansive grounds in the bracing April air and sat down on a rocky outcropping near the black lake.

The process of getting settled gave Harry and Hermione enough time to brain storm. Hermione took Harry's hand in hers and responded to the headmaster's question in a small voice, "With so many wards to be supported, I guess that it will be a tremendous strain on the ward stone?"

The two students could see the beaming smiles on both Professors Dumbledore and Flitwick's faces while Professor McGonagall had a look of distinct pride.

"Absolutely!" cried the headmaster. "Every extra ward puts a strain on the central keystone. Thankfully the number of magical users and the very nature of the castle and its grounds give enough magical energy not to overwhelm the ward stones."

Seeing the looks of incomprehension on the student's faces professor McGonagall took up the narrative, "Hogwarts is built upon a very ancient shrine of Celtic gods. Legend says that the gods appeared in the dreams of all the four founders separately and told them to come to this site. It was where the four met and then built the school. The sanctity of the site and the magical nature of the grounds provided the perfect place for a magical school."

"Not to mention the liberal use of blood from many different magical species like Centaurs, Goblins, Elves and the founders themselves while constructing the castle" the tiny professor supplemented.

Though Harry and Hermione were horrified at the thought of using blood, they knew from their reading that blood provides the strongest binding in any magical construct, be it wands, staves or buildings. The blood of a magical also enhances the magical energy of the construct.

"Nothing of this was mentioned in Hogwarts: a History" grumbled Hermione to accompanied merriment of the others.

Dumbledore began stroking his beard, "The extremely potent nature of the site and use of blood in the castle construction provides enough ambient magic for the ward stones to bear the load of centuries of new wards without much pressure."

"Not to mention the magical outbursts of scores of hormonal teenagers" Professor McGonagall added with a cheeky grin causing Harry and Hermione to blush furiously to the accompanied chuckles. The two friends were surprised to know that the normally stern Transfiguration professor had a wicked sense of humor and she was not averse to display it among friends. Harry and Hermione were thrilled to know that she considered them as close as friends for her to let her hair down so to speak.

The three professors and two students spent a good half an hour trading stories and just talking without any one person monopolizing the conversation. The headmaster however had one parting word to impart to Harry and Hermione, "Due to the tremendous amount of wards and the strength of the ward stones, you cannot build any wards inside the Hogwarts wards. If you want to practice ward casting, I suggest that you either find a room and shield it from outside magic or go out of the wards. I would not recommend going out of the school grounds, but Filius may be able to do something about a shielded room?" it was more of a question directed at the charms professor rather than a statement.

After the charms professor agreed to help them out and the Transfiguration professor promising to supervise the two students like she was used to, the five of them went back inside the castle to attend to their various duties or activities.


	16. Chapter 16

**Declaration: ****I write for my own pleasure and not for profit. I do not own Harry Potter Universe.**

**With You by My Side**

**Chapter 16- Confrontation and a bit of Deadly Magic**

True to his word, professor Flitwick charmed 'The Den' to shied outside magic, a skill that was learned enthusiastically by Harry and Hermione. Through April and May the two students spent their time learning to detect the different kinds of wards and also to set them up. Detecting wards was a breeze to the two but casting wards was a different matter altogether. They quickly learnt that they got tired easily and could not cast wards that were permanent, without an energy boosting potion to help them. Without the potion, the wards they built came down after a couple of days, though Harry managed to extend his casting to stay as long as fifteen days.

"Not to worry. Wards as you learnt are a tremendous drain on ones magic to cast. Moreover the place where you are casting is totally shielded from outside influence. I dare say that when cast in an unshielded place, your current wards would last longer than this, maybe even as long as a year" the charms teacher consoled them.

While Hermione looked confused, Harry provided her the answer, "The ambient magic would power the wards longer Hermione."

It was slow progress for the two as they were also getting ready for the year end exams in which they were determined to do their best and retain the top spot. Their head of house confided in them that if their work was top of the class, the faculty would not distinguish between the two and award the same grade to both of them, a revelation which saw a disappointed and an elated Hermione at the same time. She could not determine if it was a good thing to share a top spot with someone but could not refute that without Harry's friendship and help in some instances she could not have gotten to the top so easily.

In addition to their practice on casting and also taking down wards, Harry and Hermione began practicing on the spells used to detect hidden traps and enchanted objects. The most difficult part in the curse breaking field was perfect coordination between the two people casting the extremely long incantations for detecting enchanted objects. As it was explained to them the two incantations have to be done in perfect synchrony to detect any hidden magic.

This however turned to be an advantage to the two students. They already had a very good understanding between them even going as far as conversing without the use of words at times and that translated to excellent coordination while working on simultaneous casting to detect enchanted objects. If there are any enchantments on an inert object, the coordinated spells would result in a fiery red glow that was not only easily seen but also very different from the results of the aura detection spells. Their main problem was using the process to detect enchanted objects. Detecting aura was easy for them which they liberally practiced on their friends, after getting their permission of course.

It was an unusually pensive Professor Flitwick that raised the issue of putting their enchantment detecting skills to practice, "Even though most of the objects in the caste are enchanted, it will be of no use to you. The castle itself is so magical that any time you cast the spell you will get a result and comparing them to non-magical objects in this shielded room is the only way for you to practice. You already know that they are enchanted and that may put a bias in your detections. It would be nice if you can detect objects that are buried or totally hidden from view." Professor McGonagall acquiesced to the assessment of her colleague; she helped the Charms professor in enchanting a few objects in the shielded 'den' but she could also see the merit of his argument.

"So we will actually need a place that is relatively magic free but able to replicate a hidden tomb or something for us to get the best results" Hermione mused.

Harry and Hermione shared a look and with a nod of his head Harry suggested, "We were walking to the great hall one day and crossed professor Dumbledore also heading there. He was excited about finding a room full of chamber pots on the seventh floor when he desperately needed one." The two professors tried in vain to hide their smiles. "What intrigued us most was that he said that there was no such room before he had the urgency. He apparently tried to find it again but could not. He was not able to explain the reasons and it was fascinating to him."

Both the professors now turned contemplative. "In all my years I have not heard about such a room and as a deputy I have access to almost all parts of the castle. Where was this room again?"

"He thought it was on the seventh floor of the west wing, but he was not sure after not finding the room again" Hermione supplied.

"Hmm... maybe we could ask one of the house elves about the room. What do you say Filius?" The diminutive professor quickly agreed to the suggestion and also promised that he too will contact some of the elves.

Breaking out of her reverie, their head of house turned stern, "We are at the end of May and your exams are almost upon you. I don't think that I need to stress the fact do I?"

"No Professor" the two students chorused suitably chastised. She knew that Harry and Hermione were on top of their studies but being their head of house and considering them as her grandchildren it was her prerogative to keep them on their toes.

Professor Flitwick gave a small chuckle, "Since Minerva has even convinced me that I am a first year student and hit the books, I believe it is in all of our best interests to stop these extra lessons for this school year. We could start again in September" he finished to accompanied laughter from the other three.

"By that time we would probably have the identity and location of the mysterious vanishing room and if it conforms to our need, you may have lots of hidden traps or enchanted objects to practice on."

This declaration brought huge smiles to the faces of Harry and Hermione and all thoughts of working on a probable detector for dark magic were put on a back burner till the next school year, provided they could identify a way to store and shoot spells out when needed.

_**Scene Break**_

The only excitement and new other than their routine of preparing for the exams and lessons from Professor Flitwick was 'Transfiguration Monthly' publishing their second manuscript on conjuration and matter conservation, in the name of Hermione, Harry, and professors Flitwick and McGonagall. The May issue that was distributed at the end of the month contained their manuscript which was also well lauded and very well received. Fortunately for the four involved, the library started purchasing the journal on the headmaster's behest and so generated quite an interest in the students of the upper years.

Though most of the lower years could not appreciate the impact of such an article, it was more than compensated by the willingness of a few students to apprentice under the two professors. Both were thankful for Harry and Hermione's insight to bring about an interest in research and gladly accepted two students each for advanced Charms and Transfiguration respectively.

_**Scene Break**_

The month of June was always hectic in Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, as it was the time for the year end exams. In addition to hosting the ministry officials involved in overseeing the OWL and NEWTs, the professors were also involved in formulating the schedule for the exams and not to mention the questions themselves.

For Harry and Hermione, the exams were more like a stepping stone to move into the next year. Harry was quietly confident that they did the best they could and that would be enough to get them the top grade again.

Hermione though was fussing over her answers to the test and she was driving the others up the wall with her constant tirade, "I hope that I answered the questions correctly. I am not sure that I will be able to maintain my top position." She was fidgeting nervously and looked to be on the verge of a meltdown all it needed was a wrong word spoken.

Harry tried to assure her but Susan Bones, a member of their close knit study group beat him to that, "Come on Hermione! You and Harry taught us almost everything that came up in those exams. If you are not confident enough, then do you mean that you taught us wrong?" she scoffed at Hermione and nearly demanded an answer.

Those words were enough to put a stop to Hermione's insecurities. She could not get herself to believe that she would have led the study group, which Harry and she have been leading, astray. If there was something that they were good at then it was in learning and Harry would always be there to keep her in check and so the hurt in Susan's voice hit the mark.

"I am sorry Susan. You are correct; I did the best I could in not only helping you but also in writing the exams. It is meaningless in worrying over it."

The rest of the friends gave Susan an appreciative smile. Harry was thankful that someone other than him was able to remind Hermione of the uselessness in thinking and fretting over the exams that have been finished. He knew that Hermione had her own insecurities and they were mostly meaningless. His relentless company with her had put most of her demons to rest and he sincerely hoped that this was the last. Harry gave Hermione's hand a squeeze and guided her and the rest of the group onto the grounds to enjoy the last of the sunshine of the day.

Hermione was very appreciative of Harry's support all along. Since they were not comfortable in showing affection in public, limiting themselves to holding hands, no one in the school population were aware of the change in status of their relationship. They shared occasional kisses but it was away from public scrutiny. She was thankful to Harry's constant presence at her side and that was what kept her not only motivated but more importantly happy in the realization that if she did not have any more friends other than Harry, she would not mind it too much.

Hermione knew in her sub-consciousness that she did extremely well in her exams and if not for Harry, she would have got the top spot. They could not hold any secrets and since they shared the reading materials, their answers would almost be exactly the same. If there was no difference in their mode of expression, the professors would be convinced that they were cheating and Harry and Hermione would be hard pressed to prove that they did not.

She was aware of her insecurities and so was very much appreciative of Harry's patience and his efforts not to let herself down. That was the reason she was so happy to have Harry as her best friend and now her boyfriend.

Hermione let go of Harry's hand and darted to Susan giving the surprised girl a quick hug and a murmured "Thank You Sue". Taking Harry's hand again she gave it a squeeze and whispered into his ears, "Thank you too Harry. I could not imagine my life without you by my side. I will take the time tonight to show my appreciation to you" this was said with a mischievous glint in her eyes which brought out a broad smile to his face.

All the members of the study group, Susan, Hannah Abbott, Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, Parvati and Padma Patil, Lavender Brown, and Seamus Finnegan were happy about their efforts in the exams. Even Ron Weasley, the Gryffindor mascot for Laziness was appreciative of their help in a successful battle of wits. With a contented smile on their faces, the group roamed the grounds around the black lake till they were forced inside for dinner.

_**Scene Break**_

With the exams for the lower years completed, all the students were waiting for the school year to end and leave for home and summer holidays. The teachers were lenient in their last week of classes and the time was mostly used for a review and helping students who had doubts about the questions given on their exams. It was also the time for assigning summer homework.

Harry and Hermione with the blessings of Professors Flitwick and McGonagall stopped the extra training that they were putting in. Unknown to the teachers, however they were perfecting their plan for a 'dark curse detector' using the three spells that the curse breakers use. They were successful in their planning but putting that into existence was proving to be difficult and unless they had a minor miracle they feared that they would not be able to fulfill their dream.

Two days before the end of term and the last class for 'Defense against the Dark Arts' professor Quirrell asked Harry to stay back after the class for some discussion.

After the rest of the students left for lunch, Hermione was also getting ready to leave but Harry simply refused to let go of her hand, an act that was noticed by the professor, "Mr. Potter, what I would say to you is for your ears only." Harry was beginning to feel a little uncomfortable now when being close to the professor and a dull ache started behind his scar which rapidly spread around his head.

Harry only tightened his grip on Hermione's hand and so she did not fight him but remained silent while Harry answered the professor, "I beg your pardon Professor, but Hermione is my best friend and whatever you want to say to me can be said in front of her too. I know, I will be telling her everything afterwards any way."

Professor Quirrell gave him a piercing look which further intensified the pain in his head forcing him to yell out loud and clutch at his scar. Hermione was seriously worried about his friend; she was also feeling very uncomfortable and a little scared by the professor. His scream of pain brought her out of her musings and her concern for Harry momentarily overrode her fear of the professor. She reflexively tightened her fingers around Harry's hand and refrained from hugging him to offer solace from the pain with tremendous effort.

"Where is it Potter? I know you have the Philosopher's Stone, give it to me" Quirrell screamed at him advancing towards to the two students menacingly.

If Harry was not bothered by the pain in his scar, he would have been terrified by the look of pure loathing on the professor's face. Hermione though concerned for Harry, could see it and began worrying enough for both of them. Harry and Hermione shared a look and the only though going through their heads was 'how did he know that?'

Still Harry tried to bluff his way out and through teeth gritted due to the pain choked out, "What do you mean? What stone?"

The professor just smirked in reply and the pain intensified behind his scar and Harry was brought down on his knees with the blinding pain. Hermione was frantic and tried to fuss about Harry in her attempts to help him, not knowing the cause for the pain was not helping her one bit and she was close to a panic attack. The momentary incapacitation of Harry gave the chance for professor Quirrell to draw his wand and advance. Hermione spied the professor lifting his wand to curse Harry, and she did the only thing she could do at that moment. Rising from her crouched position beside Harry, she propelled herself forward using her legs and rammed into the professor.

Though Hermione was a girl and a young one at that, her daily exercise routine with Harry gave her a hidden strength and stamina that was rarely put to use. The adrenaline rush combined with the terror of seeing her friend in pain made her much more dangerous than normal. The sudden bodily attack threw the professor on the ground face forward not only breaking his wand in the process but also jostling the big purple turban from his head. This exposed a very gruesome face attached to the back of Quirrell's head.

Harry gasped and had a sudden realization as to the identity of the face. His scar hurt in his presence and he knew that Lord Voldemort gave him the scar; he could very easily deduce who the spirit was. He gathered his wits around him, enforcing the occlumency barriers to dull the pain in his head and shouted out to Hermione, "Go get MCG. That is Voldemort."

Hermione needed no more encouragement, without stopping to dust herself she sprinted out of the classroom. Hermione was quick but Harry was quicker and tackled professor Quirrell who was about to dart out after her. Harry brought his hands around Quirrell in an attempt to pin his hands down and grasped the professor's bare hands just below the wrists.

The contact to bare skin sent a burning sensation through his arms forcing him to relinquish his hold. The pain was not too bad and was manageable for Harry but brought forth a scream of pure pain from the professor whose hands were literally smoking.

"Get him, get him" screamed Voldemort from the back of Quirrell's head egging him on.

The professor wanted nothing to do with Harry as he was faced with the harsh reality of the result of his earlier attack. The lack of any response from Quirrell enraged Voldemort who finally took complete possession of Quirrell's body, replacing the features with his own.

Not wasting any time with pleasantries, Voldemort pointed his blackened and burnt hand towards Harry and shouted, "Crucio".

The dreaded torture curse was speeding towards Harry and though he was very fast in diving away, the curse still hit him on the shoulder instead of his chest where it was aimed. Surprisingly, Harry felt only a small discomfort instead of the excruciating pain that he read about. He did not have time to think about it as an astonished Voldemort was regrouping himself and shout out "transferendum magicae". The curse was Voldemort's own creation and was designed to drain the magical core of the target and transfer it to the caster thus killing the target. In addition to that, the caster would also get a boost to his own magical core. Voldemort often used this curse and that was what made him powerful.

Neither Harry nor Voldemort was prepared for what happened next. The fluorescent pink curse impacted Harry and instead of causing him any harm, rebounded back onto Voldemort. The surprise on Voldemort's face turned to shock when he felt a drain from the magical core belonging to Quirrell. Through his terror Voldemort was thankful for his luck and his decision not to completely merge his magical core with that of Quirrell; otherwise the drain would also have been on his core.

Lord Voldemort did the only thing he could do to escape, though it was not courageous, it certainly saved his magical core and so his existence. He left the body of now rapidly dying professor and returned to his pitiful existence of a wraith, and though he detested this existence it was better than death. Voldemort had anchored his soul to the land of living but that would be of no use if he had to live the life of a squib or worse a muggle.

Harry was also shocked at the turn of the events, he did not know what the curse was but he was glad that he was not hit. He felt a sudden burst of energy in his body and felt that his magical core was suddenly expanding. Harry and Hermione were quite accomplished in occlumency and were on the road to touch their core and draw energy for a power boost whenever needed. Though they could not do it yet, they were able to sense their magical core.

The effect of the curse rebounding on Voldemort was a welcome result and Harry was not going to look a gift horse in its mouth. The power boost was also beginning to be a strain on him and he was rapidly losing consciousness as his body was straining to contain the sudden influx of power. Harry valiantly tried to keep the connection going on, finally ending it only when Quirrell was completely drained and dead.

The five minutes that she was away from Harry felt like an eternity to Hermione as she raced to the defense classroom with professors McGonagall, Flitwick and Snape hot on her heels. Barely slowing down she sprinted into the room only to stop short as the drama unfolded before her. Professor Quirrell was lying on the floor, evidently dead and Voldemort's spirit or wraith, as she will come to know latter, flew through Harry's body coming out on his other side. She heard the gasps of the teachers behind her but was too engrossed for the wellbeing of her friend.

Drawing enough magic to sustain him, the wraith easily passed through the closed window smashing the glass pane and fled into the afternoon sky.

Harry saw Voldemort passing through him and felt a small loss of magic which was used by the wraith to survive. He was now crashing down from the adrenaline high and also the tremendous strain on his body due to the imbibed magical core from professor Quirrell caused his body to shut down to protect itself. Just before he faded into unconsciousness, he spied a relieved yet terrified Hermione rushing towards him to try and catch him.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Harry and Hermione refer Professor mcGonagall as MCG in private and only between themselves, who wouldn't want to cut such a long name.**

**Declaration: ****I write for my own pleasure and not for profit. I do not own Harry Potter Universe.**

**With You by My Side**

**Chapter 17- Revelations and Plans**

Harry opened his eyes and immediately forced them shut due to the harsh glare of the sun light filtering through the west facing windows of the hospital room. Squinting, he saw Hermione sitting in a chair next to his bed and felt her hand absentmindedly and gently caressing his arm from the elbow down to his palm while concentrating on the book in her hand. The soothing motion of her gentle touch brought infinite peace to his heart and looking at her with the sun throwing a golden glow around her bushy mane, he was forced to admit that Hermione was beautiful.

Harry always knew her to be pretty in her own understated way but with her guard down he could really see that she would grow to be a beautiful woman. He acknowledged himself lucky to have caught her very early and took her off the market so to speak. Yes, they were young, too young to be even thinking about such thoughts. Harry was however not afraid to find himself falling for his best friend and he was safe in the thought that she reciprocated his feelings. The way she kissed him when they were parting for the night while alone in the common room told him if nothing else, Hermione was expecting them to move their relationship forward.

Breaking away from those thoughts, Harry caught Hermione's hand on one of its trips down to his palm and gave it a gentle squeeze alerting her that he was awake.

Giving him a bright smile, Hermione put the book she was reading away and moving from her chair bent over him and grabbed Harry in a gentle hug. "How are you feeling Harry?"

Harry returned the hug and gave her a small kiss, "I am fine Hermione, though I fell as if a storm is raging inside me."

"Yes, I know what it is but let me call Madam Pomfrey, she asked me to let her know once you wake up."

Releasing her, Harry simply nodded while Hermione disappeared into the school matron's office and returned shortly. Taking his hand again she dropped into the chair by his bedside and before they could say anything, Madam Pomfrey bustled into the room.

"Hello Mr. Potter, How are you feeling?" all this was said during the time that Madam Pomfrey was waving her wand all over Harry. He exchanged a small nod with Hermione and mentally chalked up another skill for them to study.

"I am fine Madam. I just have a weird unrestrained maelstrom going on inside me."

Before Madam Pomfrey could answer, the doors of the hospital wing opened to admit Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape. While McGonagall looked worried and then relieved at seeing a healthy looking Harry, Dumbledore and Snape had passive looks tinged with curiosity. Only, the look of curiosity was more prominent on Dumbledore.

'Typical' unknowingly both Harry and Hermione had the same thought, 'MCG is concerned for me/ Harry while the headmaster is more interested in knowing what happened.'

Reaching Harry's bed Dumbledore conjured a plush chintz armchair for himself while the other two took the two chairs nearby one of which was the one that Hermione vacated and perched beside Harry leaning into him for comfort.

"While I may guess as to what is happening with you Harry, I would like you to tell me what exactly happened after Miss Granger left the room. I happen to think that it is better to know all the facts rather than guess the answer" professor Dumbledore opened the dialogue with his characteristic twinkle going on in his eyes. Harry and Hermione suddenly felt uncomfortable and reflexively avoided eye contact. Dumbledore let out a sigh, "I am sorry if I give the impression of reading your minds. I assure you that it was far from my intention. I apologize that I have a tendency to perform passive legilimency in order to search for truth. I promise both of you that I will refrain from doing so without your permission."

"In the future too, Albus?" professor McGonagall added with a cheeky smile.

Professor Dumbledore grimaced but nodded his compliance.

With a curt nod Harry went on to describe in as much detail as he could about his confrontation with Lord Voldemort. Throughout the recitation he and Hermione mentally chalked up the glaringly obvious questions and Harry decided to confront the aged wizard with them. He hoped that Hermione had her own questions and together they may cover all that they needed to know.

A few minute of silence followed the tale and was broken by Professor Snape asking, "Do you remember what the curse was Harry?"

Harry was not about to reveal that information, "Sorry Sir, but the situation was so tense that I did not pay much attention to the curse. Besides it was not something that I have heard or read before" not that he had anything to worry about the intentions of the school authorities but felt that the less number of people knowing the curse the better and it was definitely not for such a public setting where anyone could eavesdrop.

The explanation was accepted easily enough but not by Hermione. She knew that just like herself, harry had an almost photographic memory thanks to their occlumency and organization of their mind. She refrained from saying anything aloud and knew that Harry would be telling her that detail later. That was confirmed by an unobtrusive tightening of Harry's hand around her shoulder and she gave an imperceptible nod in understanding.

The rest of the four were deep in thought and did not observe this exchange which was fortunate for the two students.

The headmaster cleared his throat and addressed the audience but focusing on the two lounging on the bed, "I believe that the curse was meant to drain your magic Harry and by it bouncing back onto Quirrell, his magical core was transferred to you leaving him dead. Though it is conjecture on my part, only due to not knowing the nature of the curse, Madam Pomfery's scans gave me the impression that your core got a boost."

Harry nodded his head and quietly agreed to the assessment and knowing the nature of the curse, he knew exactly what was going on. His musings were interrupted by the school matron, "Right now your core is very unstable and that is why you feel like a raging storm inside you. The stress of the added magic also caused you to lose consciousness as most of the energy was diverted to minimize danger to your body. Thankfully you were physically very fit otherwise it might have been a very pertinent danger."

"Yes ma'am" Harry answered back.

"Until your core stabilizes properly we may not know exactly your correct power level. Dare I say that you are the most powerful twelve year old and probably stronger than even the seventh year students maybe even approaching that of the trainee aurors?" Dumbledore stressed. What he and the others did not know was that Harry was already a very powerful twelve year old and with the added power he may very well surpass both Dumbledore and Voldemort in power once he reaches his maturity.

Harry was understandably ecstatic and exchanged a broad grin with Hermione. "Sir, I was wondering if there is a way to share some of this extra power with Hermione."

That was very unexpected as every head shot up to look at Harry some with incredulity and others with genuine curiosity. It was left to Hermione to voice the question, "Why do you want to do that Harry?" she asked in curious voice imbibed with a hint of hopefulness.

"Come on Hermione!" he exclaimed, "Why wouldn't I do it? I know that you want to be beside me and now I know that Voldemort is not dead. We both need the extra power" he finished. Minding the company they were in, Hermione just settled to give him a huge hug in gratitude.

Professor Snape cleared his throat bringing the two pre-teens out of their private world, they parted but refused to blush or let go of their contact. They finally settled to having Harry's arm across her shoulder and Hermione grabbing his free hand in both of hers'. "There is no way to share someone's magical core with the other, at least nothing that is of use to anyone light sided. All the known rituals are considered dark and require either some kind of sacrifice or blood."

Though Hermione was disappointed she exchanged a look to clearly state that they would research the matter on their own. British wizarding world frowned upon rituals as dark magic and did not see beyond their own noses, Harry and Hermione did not abide by such limitations.

It was a thoughtful Hermione that asked one of the more important questions, "Sir, Do you have any explanation why the curse bounced back?"

Professor Dumbledore brightened considerably at this, "Your mother sacrificed her life for your sake Harry, which left a very powerful protection. That protection runs through your blood and that is what saved you on that Halloween night from the killing curse giving you just a scar and what I believe reflected the curse today."

Harry was furiously churning the information in his brain but a few things did not add up, "How did you know that she sacrificed her life for me sir? For all I know it could have been my father. Either way, did you know for sure that my parents performed some sort of ritual to save me? If so do you know what the ritual was and what are its limitations? More importantly wouldn't that ritual be banned in Britain if it involved some sort of blood sacrifice?"

All the four adults in the room were dumbstruck by the questions fired at a rapid rate. None of them have thought about such things before. They were not prepared for Hermione's follow up query, "Come to think of it, how did you know that Harry's parents were attacked? Were you anticipating something?"

Harry saw a look of guilt flash briefly on the faces of the two adult males in the room while professor McGonagall looked genuinely confused. He stole a brief glance at Hermione who also looked as if she noticed the guilty looks. She increased the pressure on Harry's hand and whispered in his ear, "We will get through this Harry. You have me" she was rewarded by tightening of Harry's hand on her shoulder.

Professor Dumbledore looked haggard and tried to worm out of the questions, but the intense stares of not only the two students but also the school matron and the formidable transfiguration professor forced him to answer them, "I do not know for sure Harry, but I would call it an educated guess. Your mother was found in your room while your father was at the main door. I tried to think of many ways how you survived but the sacrificial ritual was the only one I could come up with."

"What about Hermione's question sir?"

"We had monitoring charms on their house to alert me when and if there was any attack on their home. I rushed to assist them as soon as I could but everything was over by that time."

"Invading their privacy Sir?" Harry nearly growled.

The headmaster's face turned harsh at that, "Those were the times of war and I did the best to protect them."

Even though Hermione was nearly cutting out the blood flow in his hand with her death grip, Harry could not help but mutter, "a lot of good it did them." Thankfully it was low enough for the rest of them to hear and he dropped the matter at that.

"What was the reason to have those monitoring charms on his parent's house professor?" Hermione was relentless.

"Alas, that is something that I could not tell you" the headmaster hedged.

"Couldn't sir or wouldn't?" Harry was beginning to get angry. It was seldom that he was truly angry at someone but it was his life that the headmaster was talking about and he did not want to be in the dark. He glanced at professor McGonagall whose head nearly snapped due to the force with which she turned to her superior.

"You are too young to know such matters Harry. You should enjoy your childhood" again the professor refrained from giving a straight answer which was irritating Harry.

"Enjoy my childhood sir? I now know that Voldemort is alive and he is coming after me. I have to be ready to face him no matter what and to survive, I need to know why he is coming after me" he barely managed to rein in his temper knowing that shouting would not get him answers, worse it would give an excuse to the headmaster not to.

The professor's eyes narrowed, "why do you think that that Lord Voldemort is after you my boy?"

Harry gave him a sarcastic look, "Let's see, he specifically came to my parent's house when I was a toddler and from your explanation that my mother sacrificed her life, it was probably to kill me. Then today he singled me out and attacked me asking something about a Sorcerer's Stone" he deliberately missed the name of the stone to ally suspicion of his involvement in the missing artifact.

"Philosopher's Stone Harry" Hermione automatically corrected and suddenly ducked her head in embarrassment finding all the adults staring at her.

"I am sorry Harry but I cannot answer your questions" Harry tried to glare at the aged wizard but he held his ground adamantly finally forcing Harry to acknowledge the futility of that line of questioning. Before anyone could talk Dumbledore continued, "Besides, the teachers in the school are here to protect you, you do not need to worry."

Harry scoffed at that, "Yet Voldemort was working right under your nose all the year and came close to killing me."

The three teachers, who knew or had suspicions about Professor Quirrell, looked decidedly ashamed. Dumbledore could not refute the truth of the statement as he suspected that Quirrell was possessed by Voldemort whether willing or not was debatable but he was not going to acknowledge that to the two students.

"How would you have dealt with the situation? If you suspected that Voldemort possessed him that is" Snape asked. Harry peered at the potions master suspiciously but found only curiosity rather than malice.

Looking at each other, Hermione decided to take that question, "we came to know from the senior students that Professor Quirrell came back with a non-existent stutter after his sabbatical. That itself should have been a clue that something was wrong. Moreover, it was so bad that no one could understand what he was saying and that person was allowed to teach." Disbelief was plainly written on her face, "That is a serious breach of student's trust in the school and should have been enough to get a medical examination and not to mention sacking from the post."

No one could dispute her argument as it was obviously the action that should have been taken. Still the headmaster tried to save face, "Quirrell said that he had an encounter with a vampire and that brought out the stutter."

"And you believed it?" exclaimed Harry incredulously.

"Sometimes life threatening encounters bring about personality changes" Madam Pomfrey who was silent throughout the discussion supplied. Everyone present there knew for what it was, a lame excuse. There should have been proactive measures to ensure that Professor Quirrell was indeed who he claimed to be and that would have never put the students in danger. The headmaster's penchant for second chances and believing the best in everyone was a recipe for disaster and thankfully this one was averted. But as they say hind sight was always perfect.

No one dared to break the quiet that enveloped the hospital wing. A few minutes later the three professors bade goodbye to Harry and left the room after unsuccessfully trying to get Hermione to return to her dorm.

"Mr. Potter since your magical core is unstable I would recommend you not to use any magic for a month." Since the term was to end in a couple of days, it meant that Harry could only do magic in the next school year. "Rest for the night here and you can go back to your dorm after I check up on you in the morning. Now I will ask a house elf to bring an early dinner for both of you as Miss Granger has missed her lunch too and no doubt you both are famished." The two nodded their heads in acceptance.

_**Scene Break**_

Meanwhile, the three professors walked to the headmaster's office in silence lost in their own thoughts. Reaching the office, Dumbledore retrieved a bottle of firewhisky and downed a small amount in one gulp.

Refusing the offer for her own drink the transfiguration professor raised her eyebrow at her superior, "Before dinner Albus?"

"I fell like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. They were merciless" he sighed.

"Pray, tell me who was to blame? I admit that even I did not foresee Quirrell attacking Mr. Potter but his arguments are justified. Voldemort knew that you were going to be missing from the castle at that time and acted. I am almost thankful that the Philosopher's Stone was missing, I dread at what might have happened if Voldemort got it" she could not help the involuntary shudder that ran though her body at that thought.

"I would not be far off on my guess that Voldemort somehow orchestrated my removal from the castle at that time" Dumbledore opined.

"We should have taken him out when we had the chance" Snape grumbled uncharacteristically.

Dumbledore turned pensive with a touch of regret in his voice, "I did not want to expose your true loyalties Severus. I still hope that your service as a spy to the light side would be of immense importance in the future."

The transfiguration professor however was not easily placated, "was it worth endangering the student population Albus? Think about it. Besides even though you may have safeguards, they are of no use if you are not present to respond. At least trust others, your friends, to do some of your work or as a backup."

She did not get any response to that and so with a sigh continued, "I am sure you are hiding something about Voldemort and the boy. What is it Albus?" McGonagall questioned.

"I am sorry Minerva, but it is for the best that you and Harry do not know. Even if I tell him I have to insist that he does not let anyone else know and that includes you, my friend and also Miss Granger."

McGonagall let out an unladylike snort, "Are you blind Albus? I seriously doubt that Mr. Potter has any secrets from her. I am certain that they deliberately chose not to hide anything from each other."

At the surprised look, Snape intervened, "Even though they are young to be having such thoughts, they are certainly mature enough to have an inclination of their future together one day. I agree with Minerva that you should take both of them into confidence."

"Not you too Severus" the headmaster groaned.

Minerva arched her eyebrow and turned to the potions professor with a questioning look. Snape just shook his head and refused to elaborate on his comment. Huffing in exasperation, the deputy headmistress left the office.

"I mean it Albus; the two are uncommonly intelligent and have a very mature outlook. With the extra boost to his magical core, Mr. Potter may even be the strongest student ever to grace these halls. If you are not ready to disclose the prophecy, at the least start to train him for any eventuality. That would not only help him to get ready but it is also your duty to see for his safety as you took the initiative in sealing the potter's will" the young professor gave a meaningful look to the headmaster and let himself out of the office but not before he overheard a quiet "he is right you know" from one of the portraits in the room.

The wizard who was known to be the greatest after Merlin and also to be the only one that the dark Lord Voldemort feared was left in silence pondering all the events that led to this night and also to try and find an answer to his problems.

_**Scene Break**_

The couple in question wandered back to the bed after a small walk in the corridor after their quiet dinner in solitude offered by the hospital wing. They were mindful of Madam Pomfery's warning not to tax himself and so kept to a five minute jaunt to stretch their legs. Though Harry was not tired he felt that pushing his luck and antagonizing the scary matron of the hospital wing was not a good idea and even if it was just seven in the evening decided to lie down with his back propped up on the headboard. Hermione was about to take the chair on the bedside but Harry simply pulled her onto the bed where she cuddled with her head perched on Harry's chest.

The couple felt contented with their positions and savoured the peace and quiet of the hospital wing. It was not for long though as they had multiple issues to discuss and sort out.

Gazing into the mesmerizing green eyes of her best friend from her perch on his chest Hermione broke the silence, "What was the incantation of the spell Harry?"

"Transferendum magicae."

"Transfer your magic to me?" Hermione figured it out.

"Yeah, that's what I think too. Pretty lucky not to get hit with that" Harry grimaced.

After a few moments of silence Hermione ventured in a small voice while refusing to meet his eyes, "Do you really mean to share the excess magical power with me Harry?"

"Of course Hermione, we decided that we will be partners, right? I know that we are too young for this but I can very well see you as my life partner" he replied with tenderness.

Hermione gave him a grateful squeeze, "There may not be a way for that Harry. But it's the thought that counts, thanks."

"Well if it's not possible then we will have to work hard and do our best to survive, won't we?" Harry replied with a grin of his own. With a sigh Harry approached the question that was bugging him since professor Dumbledore suggested his theory of Harry's survival of the killing curse.

"If a sacrificial ritual is the only way to save my loved one Harry, then I would do it, ministry restrictions be damned. As you rightly pointed out there was no one that night and all of the headmaster's theories are conjecture….." Hermione trailed off.

"But…" Harry prompted.

"But, I would like to think that it is probably to do with your innate ability Harry."

Seeing the befuddled look on his face, Hermione elaborated, "When I was in my primary school I read a book defining the spiritual essence of a person. Not the mythological type but the very nature and character of the person. It is this spirit that defines who the person is, his reaction to a particular situation, and for lack of a better term, his destiny."

"So you think that it has to do with the very basic character of the person?"

"Exactly, and I think that when it comes to magicals this essence may manifest as some kind of special power or a magical gift."

Harry's eyes widened in realization, "maybe like a metamorphmagus or someone's affinity to some type of magics, mind magics, healing and so forth."

Hermione simply beamed at him, "I think that you have some kind of innate resistance to harmful spells directed at you. Don't get me wrong, it may well have been your mother's sacrifice that is giving you the protection, but as you said if the knowledge is forbidden, how did your mother get hold of it?"

Both of them were so involved in their discussion that they did not see Madam Pomfrey giving them a glare upon seeing Hermione literally draped over Harry. The look lasted for mere moments though as her thoughts turned to how perfect the two students were for each other and since they were properly dressed and given their ages, she did not disturb them. Luckily for Harry and Hermione their discussion was not overheard and were left in silence which was only disturbed by Harry's soft comment of "need to research on this."

Their tranquility was disturbed by the morose thoughts of what they have to do to counter the threat of Voldemort. They were no naïve to think that he would not return, if he survived death twice, he was sure to make more attempts to gain a body.

"We just have to learn a lot and prepare for the worst Harry. That is the only thing we can do" Hermione tried to cheer him up but her effort itself was half baked so did nothing much to improve their moods.

"That's just it Hermione, we are already doing the best we could do. We are trying to learn as much as we can and though the professors are helping a lot, I still think that we are not adequately prepared to counter the threat. If only we knew why he is targeting me" Harry nearly growled in frustration at the headmaster's distinct lack of disclosure.

Hermione stroked Harry's chest in an attempt to calm him down and was happy to note that it was working splendidly, "I know Harry, but even without that we know for sure that he is going to come after you. The reason may not be of too much importance at this moment."

She got a nod in response to her line of thinking. "We may have to look into offensive and defensive magic and also look at different types of magic that are not native to Britain if we have to find about the sacrificial ritual" supplied Harry to vehement agreement from Hermione.

"Did you notice the guilty looks of Professor Dumbledore and Snape?"

Harry scowled at that image, "Both of them know for sure but MCG had, for lack of a better word, a disturbed look."

They continued to talk about the different things they could do in the next school year and though it was quite early, the stress of the day pushed them towards sleep and they succumbed to it holding each other right there on a bed in the hospital wing.

_**Scene Break**_

The students were assembled for the leaving feast and the hall was buzzing with excitement. The main reason for that was the defeat of Slytherin house for both the house cup and the Quidditch cup which they won for the past seven years. This year Hufflepuff house won the Quidditch cup due to their star seeker and captain, Cedric Diggory while Gryffindor house won the house cup due to the sheer brilliance of Harry and Hermione.

The two star students were furious discussing the letter that Harry received from Nicolas Flamell under a set of privacy wards and notice-me-not charms. They learnt that the alchemist visited the school when Harry was in the hospital wing generating rumors about the Philosopher's Stone. The rumors ranged from destruction of the stone to Dumbledore fighting a pitched battle over the possession of the stone which apparently he lost.

Taking advantage of the rumors Harry and Hermione wrote a letter asking for permission to meet him over the summer holidays which he politely declined.

"So what are we going to do Harry? We do have to get the stone back to him and also talk to him about the possibility of getting some tips on Alchemy" Hermione was re-reading the letter that Hedwig got to them just moments before they started for the great hall and the leaving feast.

Harry sported a mischievous smirk that was frankly weird on a nearly twelve year old, "We will just have to entice him, say that we have his most precious possession and then I am sure he will cave in quickly."

Hermione replied in kind, "Of course we just have to make sure that we do not say what it is." If they were of a sinister nature they would have let out a round of maniacal laughter.

There discussion was however cut short by Professor Dumbledore standing up to deliver the closing speech, "Another year has gone by and certain welcome changes have occurred in our prestigious school. But first the house cup needs to be awarded and ..." Harry and Hermione tuned out the speech and tried not to look bored.

"Before we eat I would like to take time to bring forth the story of two outstanding students that have brought the welcome changes that I mentioned at the start." Harry and Hermione now perked up at that, "The students were merely in their first year of magical education and not only re-kindled the fire of intellectual discussion but also unequivocally proved that impossible is a word that should not be in an educator's dictionary. It is also my solemn duty to announce that that these two individuals also ended a grave threat to the school saving the lives of many students and staff. Due to their excellent academic performance and immense bravery, it gives me great pleasure to present awards for special services to the school, to Mr. Harry Potter and Miss Hermione Granger."

This announcement was followed by thunderous applause and every one of the inhabitants turned to see the shocked faces of the two students in question. Shaken out of their stupor by gentle nudges from their year mates, Harry and Hermione received their appreciation scroll and a plaque with the Hogwarts crest and their embossed names from the headmaster.

Digging into the sumptuous feast Hermione ventured with a slight smile on her face, "Do you think that he is trying to appease us Harry?"

"I think so" Harry answered with his own unrepentant grin.

"Do you want to be appeased?"

Now the grin was in full force on both of their faces while Harry verbalized the conclusion of their unspoken debate, "Let's see how far he is willing to go."

END OF YEAR ONE


	18. Chapter 18

**Declaration: ****I write for my own pleasure and not for profit. I do not own Harry Potter Universe.**

**With You by My Side**

**Chapter 18- Close Encounters of the Dursley Kind**

The train ride back home was rather uneventful for Harry and Hermione. After sending off a tantalizing missive to Nicolas Flamel, they settled down in a compartment and were immediately joined by Neville, Susan and Hannah. Harry refused to pick a book during the duration of their train ride and also managed to coerce Hermione into spending some fun time with their friends. Games of exploding snap, Truth or dare with innocent challenges, and laughter in response to jokes ensured that the friends bonded over the duration. Time really flew for Harry and Hermione and they were quickly greeted by their guardians at King's Cross.

After their farewells to their friends and wishes for an enjoyable summer, Harry and Hermione crossed over to the non-magical side of the platform to be met with a curious sight. Not only Harry's guardians and Hermione's parents were present to receive them but Vernon Dursley was talking and smiling pleasantly with Daniel Granger.

Seeing the two friends approaching them, Emma broke into a wide smile and immediately engulfed Hermione in a warm hug, "Welcome back Honey. How were your exams?" she asked before turning her daughter over to her husband. From the corner of her eyes she saw that Harry was received cordially but without any display of affection from either of the Dursleys. There were not even handshakes exchanged.

When it was Harry's turn to greet the Grangers, Emma immediately grabbed Harry into a hug with a beaming smile, "Harry, I hope that you have been able to keep my daughter away from her books even if it was for a short time" she quipped. She spied the embarrassed looks on the elder Dursleys in response to her hugging Harry and felt a bit of vindictive pleasure at their discomfort.

"Mum!" Hermione was scandalized eliciting chuckles from all the others except Vernon who drowned them all with his guffaws glad to escape the unusual position he found himself in following the gentle reprimand he and his wife received from Emma Granger. Dudley looked confused and uncertain, probably dreading about reading all the time. He knew that his cousin was a book-o-holic but he always thought that Harry was an oddball. He could not fathom that there were people like him let alone a pretty girl.

Harry let out a small laugh and looked at Hermione with warmth in his eyes and shaking Dan's hand replied in the same teasing tone, "You know that it is impossible Aunt Emma, but I tried my best to keep her from going overboard." Both Emma and Dan insisted that he call them aunt and uncle as he was an integral part of their family, Emma hoped that he would call her Mum, but had to concede to settle far Aunt for the time.

Hermione's response was to blush brightly while hitting Harry on his arm. Harry knew that Hermione was a little sensitive about her reading habits and social skills so kept his teasing down to a minimum, he knew the best way to assure her of his support. So he did just that and grabbed her in a tight hug before grabbing her hand and introducing her to his relatives as his girlfriend.

Aunt Petunia's response to Hermione was a little warmer than that of Harry. Though she still had a tough time, she gently wrapped her arms around Hermione, "Welcome to the family Hermione, you can also call me Aunt Petunia."

Harry was thrilled for Hermione's sake that his aunt was at least trying to be nice to her. He was acquainted of the reason by Dan, "Hermione, Mr. Dursley is the regional manager for the company from which we buy our specialty drills. We have known him for quite some time though we got re-introduced as Harry's uncle shorty after your letters."

"Yes my dear, your father has been my client for the longest time almost as long as I have been in the company. It is a pleasure to know that we may be more than friends one day" he gave Hermione a genial smile noting the fact that Harry and Hermione have not let go of their clasped hands after the introduction.

Emma noticed his gaze and quipped, "Oh! You will get used to seeing them attached at their hips very soon, not to worry."

The bright blush that erupted on both of the youngster's faces was a catalyst to much laughter from the adults and Emma was glad to see that they refused to part even after being mercilessly teased.

"Honey, since your mother and I will be busy before our vacation, the Dursleys have graciously agreed to host you for the fortnight. We agreed to that as that left us without a worry about leaving you alone and unsupervised, and also give you time to finish your summer work before our trip to France. I hope that you will be at your impeccable best?" Dan clarified their summer plans for the benefit of the Dursleys and the youngsters. He got a beaming smile in response from not only Hermione but also Harry after hearing that they will be able to spend more time together.

They quickly boarded the two cars before heading out to a nearby restaurant where they had reservations for dinner.

_**Scene Break**_

After resting the first day of their summer holiday, Harry and Hermione quickly fell into a routine. Waking earlier than anyone in the house, they ran a couple of laps around the block and completed their accustomed exercises. Hermione especially was determined to get strong as she had firsthand experience how fitness and agility helped her knocking out Professor Quirrell during their encounter.

Hermione was also able to dabble in the art of preparing breakfast, something she had no experience in. Under the expert coaching of Harry, she quickly learnt to make a fulfilling breakfast other than cereal and milk; she could not wait to cook something for her parents. The rest of the morning was spent mainly in Harry's room or the guest room which Hermione was occupying, completing their summer work or studying one of the books that they managed to borrow from the Hogwarts library. They also took care to transfer a copy of all the information that they typed into Hermione's computer onto Harry's and also finished converting the second manuscript and all other notes they gathered after Christmas.

Afternoons were spent either in front of the television, napping or pottering around the house. Though Aunt Petunia vehemently opposed Hermione taking part in chores assigned to Dudley and Harry, she quickly came to realize that Emma Granger was not joking about Harry and Hermione being joined at the hip. Where Harry went Hermione followed, that meant taking a share of Harry's chores too. Petunia was never happier than when Dudley grudgingly followed their example of not waiting to be assigned specific chores, rather doing something than was needed to be done.

The evenings were spent either in leisurely walks while holding hands or was spent at the nearby park in playing silly games and generally acting like kids. The pair was quickly accepted by Harry's and Dudley's friends that lived around the neighbourhood and attended primary school with them. They had a tough time in coming up with a good excuse about their exclusive boarding school and the secrecy involved but was quickly forgotten when they started to spew forth theories about advanced physics when one of Dudley's friends asked them about the subjects they were learning. It also helped them that Dudley was in a boarding school at Smeltings and could very well understand the need for an exclusive school for Harry, as he was well known as one who excelled at his studies.

Saturday mornings were spent in the Dursley's back garden de-weeding the different beds or trimming the flowering plants in preparation for the harsh summer, while Sunday was usually a day for relaxation or a trip to the movies.

Harry also introduced Hermione to the physics teacher from the graduate school that used to help him to understand the concepts better. They spent a few hours discussing on the line of investigation they could follow to determine the secrets of Energy to Matter conversion. Dr. Hughes was ecstatic to hear that Harry got into a prestigious boarding school for promising youngsters and though he could not get the name of the school out of the couple did not pursue the matter much, instead concentrating on the discussion they brought to the table.

Harry also brought up the need for a computer software that could store moving pictures, or as the professor corrected movie clips, within text data. He promised the youngsters to contact some of his colleagues to iron out the details and get back to Harry. Harry and Hermione had to coerce him into not contacting them but rather wait for them to contact him.

On the first Saturday of the holidays, Harry was merrily working away on the flower beds while Hermione decided to stay clean and just watched him working from the steps of the backdoor. The summer heat though not oppressive was hot enough for her to wish for a cool dip in a pool. Unfortunately, the Dursleys did not have the luxury of a pool and so she had to contend with trying to stay awake sitting idle. Hermione was jolted from her drowsiness when she heard Harry hissing at something. Hurrying to his side, afraid that he was hurt or something, she was shocked to see a tiny green head poking out of the hedge Harry was working on and a forked tongue darting out periodically.

"Oh! Hi Hermione, had a good nap?" Harry asked her with a mischievous tone.

"Harry Potter" she nearly screeched, "did you know you were a parselmouth?"

He rubbed the back of his neck in a nervous gesture and looked at her, he could only see shock and a little bit of curiosity in her look. So he answered her truthfully, after all no secrets right? "Yeah, I knew. We went to the zoo last year for Dudley's birthday and I talked to a Boa Constrictor from Brazil. I was even able to impart some facts of life to it." Harry smirked at Hermione.

She shot him an exasperated look which quickly turned to worry and began nibbling on her bottom lip, "Parselmouths are usually linked with dark rituals and are so shunned and even feared."

"Yes, that's the first thing I looked up after I came to Hogwarts; I wanted to know if there are more people who could talk to snakes. I also read that Salazar Slytherin was a parselmouth and it is an inherited gift. I am not sure if I want to know that I am related to him or not" he finished with a frustrated growl.

"You should get around taking the inheritance test. These things would be cleared up very easily. It is also possible that you did not get the ability through your parents but by a transfer. What do you think?"

Harry was flummoxed, "How could an inherited trait be transferred Hermione?"

Hermione shrugged nonchalantly, "Who knows what can happen when you bring magic into the mix? Besides you have seen the state Voldemort is in, there must have been some sort of magical backlash when he lost his body."

They contemplated the significance of Hermione's theory before Harry just gestured the matter away, "whatever, as long as I keep it hidden I don't care. Besides I think it is cool to talk to animals."

"So what did the little guy want?" Hermione asked seeing that it was just a small grass snake.

Harry gave a mirthful chuckle, "apparently we two legs have disturbed his lordship's slumber. I apologized and offered to carry him to the woods behind the park where he can slumber in peace."

Hermione laughed along with him and after the snake crawled into the pocket of Harry's shirt, the couple left the house at a brisk walk.

_**Scene Break**_

"So what do you see in my cousin?" Dudley asked Hermione.

That night they were having a sleepover with some of Dudley's friends in the Dursley house. Dudley and Harry's classmates from their primary school and some kids from a few neighbouring homes also congregated in their house for a simple dinner and movie night. Most of the kids were friends with Dudley and since he was no longer attending school with them, he arranged the movie night. Though Harry was not friendly with all of them, he was well respected due to him helping most of them with homework, even Dudley. During a break in the movie Hermione excused herself to use the loo and Dudley cornered her.

She was confused and a little angry, "What do you mean by that? Don't you know about your cousin?" she asked him suspiciously with narrowed eyes.

"No…. I mean, I see him just as a boring guy with no other interests except his books."

"Do you mean I am also a boring bookworm?" Hermione challenged.

Dudley tried to stammer out an apology, that was exactly what he thought of her, but could not say that to her face.

Hermione wanted nothing but to leave the confines of the narrow corridor connecting the bedrooms with the guest bathroom, she however hesitated. She knew that Harry was not really loved by the Dursleys and even his cousin did not know him enough to be friendly with him. She supposed that if she had siblings or even a cousin growing up with her, she would do her best to befriend them just to be spared of loneliness. This might be her chance to correct their aloofness, at least that of Dudley.

Taking a deep breath and expelling her anger she gave him a bright smile thinking about Harry, "Everyone has his or her own priorities in life Dudley. Harry and I want to excel in our studies so that we could help make the world a better place" she looked around to ensure that they were alone, "it so happens that we chose to help out the wizarding world. Even if we did not do this, learning is what we want to do."

Dudley gave her a befuddled expression, 'looks like someone's not a bright lamp' Hermione thought. "I mean, I understand studying so that you pass your chosen exams and make a living. I cannot understand the need or the willingness to study more than what is required."

Hermione let out a sigh, "Dudley, you do know that some people study for relaxation right?" Getting an uncertain nod she continued, "As I said not everyone is the same, for Harry and I learning is more than something to get a job, it is a thirst that cannot be quenched. We want to make a difference in the world and for that we have to earn respect of our teachers, ministers or other elders. If we work hard and let the others know that we are serious and knowledgeable about what we are saying, it will be easy for others to respect us. Do you understand?"

Again an uncertain nod greeted her. Hermione let out a frustrated breath but she knew that everyone is not as bright as Harry and her. She wanted nothing more than to get back to Harry and so she finished off her explanation, "Besides who says that Harry and I just read all the time? We run more than 5 miles in the morning and exercise a lot. What do you do for fun?"

Dudley scratched his head and had an embarrassed look never in his entire life did he break a sweat, "Well I watch TV and then walk around the block with my friends."

Hermione just huffed at him and walked away and down the stairs to the living room. Harry gave her a brilliant smile and immediately grabbed her hand squeezing it gently in a welcoming gesture. This action was not lost on Lydia Dawes, who lived in the house next to the Dursleys and she had a bit of crush on Harry due to his willingness in tutoring her at primary school. She realized the futility of holding onto that crush when she saw the closeness that Harry and Hermione exhibited throughout the evening.

Later that night Lydia cornered Hermione in the guest room they were sharing for the sleepover, "Hermione, I am so jealous of you! I was friends with Harry and though he seemed like a very reserved guy, once you get to know him he is very much fun to be with and now you have already wrapped him up."

Hermione was perplexed; this girl barely knew her and was talking to her as is she had known her for a very long time. She chalked it up to her being Harry's girlfriend but it was still a little unnerving for Hermione. Her experience with 'friends' at primary school made her wary of girls who wanted to befriend her, as it was Harry was the only one who was her friend. Neville and the others were more like students with a common interest but were quickly gaining the tag of friends.

With a wary tone Hermione replied, "Thank you, I think. I hope that you being jealous was figurative." Hermione bit her lower lip in thought, "You have a crush on Harry!" she exclaimed.

Lydia flushed beet red in embarrassment, "Yes" she admitted in a whisper. Seeing that Hermione was ready to blow her top she tried to placate her quickly, "Please Hermione, I cannot help it but get attracted to him. He was the first person not to make fun of my inability to even count properly at primary school. While all the others made fun of me, Harry sat with me and made sure that I learned properly and it continued till he went away to the boarding school." Lydia was on the verge of tears and silently pleading with Hermione to understand her and not be angry.

Hermione gave a small sigh; yes, it was not her fault to be attracted to such a kind and compassionate person like Harry. She drew the distraught girl into a gentle hug, "I am sorry that I was angry at you. You are right it's not your fault that Harry is so loveable" both the girls let out a giggle and after a few moments Lydia untangled herself.

"It will take me sometime but I will get over my crush, I have to. I hope that you will hold onto him otherwise I will have not scruple to snatch him away from you" she gave a small smile to take away any sting in that remark.

Hermione returned it with a brilliant smile of her own, "You can count on it. Harry was my first friend; he is now my best friend and boyfriend. I am willing to bet that he will be my husband too."

Lydia was stunned at that proclamation but lying down to sleep for the night she thought that it was probably not that much of a surprise looking at the feelings that the two projected throughout the night. She hoped that she would also be able to find someone like Harry in her life.

"How did you get to have him as a boyfriend Hermione? What does it take to find that perfect person?"

"Well, I know that Harry was and is my best friend first and only then my boyfriend. I trust him absolutely and he knows that he can trust me without doubt. Mind you, I do not have any experience in this as I did not have any friends at primary school but I think that it is important to find a good friend first and then develop the relationship rather than the other way round" Hermione finished. She was bewildered to think that she was giving a relationship advice. She, who never had even a friend before Harry was considered to be the expert in finding and keeping a boyfriend for life and to think that she was doing it when she was only twelve years old!

'Oh the irony!' Hermione thought. Her advice must have been well received as Lydia appeared to be deep in thought and did not say much before sleep claimed her.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I was apprehensive about your response to chapter 18 but the reviews that I received made my day. I thank all the reviewers for their opinion and hope that I can do my best to keep you all interested and satisfied. is not allowing me to put in singe line breaks that denote change in scenery but stay within the context of what is happening with the story, due to this I am introducing a 'minor break' to give the required pause.**

**Harry and the Grangers are well versed in French while I am not. So even though the dialogues are written in English, please assume that they are speaking French. Specific spells and terminology written in French (courtesy of Google Translate) are to be spoken in French.**

**Declaration: ****I write for my own pleasure and not for profit. I do not own Harry Potter Universe.**

**With You by My Side**

**Chapter 19- Summer Holiday and assurances of a Happy Future**

_We are going on a summer holiday….._

_Doing things we always wanted to…_

_Fun and laughter on a summer holiday…._

_No more worries for me or you, for a week or two…._

The current residents in the Granger house were singing along with Cliff Richard while ironing out last minute details for their impending trip to the surrounding areas of Marseille in Southern France. Harry and Hermione arrived the evening before after a detour to Gringotts where Harry collected his passport and despite protests from Dan, a substantial amount of French francs for their trip. He and Hermione decided to look into the history and magical culture of the ancient Gaul as well as the Veela population. After the revelations about Lord Voldemort last term, they were prepared to be ready for any eventuality and that included learning foreign magic if they have the aptitude for it. Harry was determined to buy whatever they needed and was hoping to convince Dan that he would pay for Hermione's stuff also, after all whatever they would end up buying would be for the both of them.

Dan and Emma had a conference to attend which was the reason for the timing and location of the trip. They would be busy for most of five days but were confident that Harry and Hermione could enjoy that time within the magical section of the city as well as visit a few other magical sites. The last minute details were being hammered out that day before and during breakfast. As soon as everything was settled, the two elder Grangers left for their work which was the last day before their impending trip.

After a quiet lunch, Harry and Hermione were relaxing on the living room couch idly flipping through the channels on the TV and talking about nothing in particular, when Hermione suddenly doubled up in pain clutching her abdomen. Harry was instantly on his knees beside her and desperately trying to gain her attention so that he could learn about the trouble and help her out. He remembered the instructions given out in the first aid training in his primary school and took a few deep breaths to avoid panicking. He gently laid her flat on her back and tried to pry her hands away from her abdomen but Hermione refused to yield.

"Come on Honey! Tell me what the problem is? Do I need to call your parents or an ambulance?"

It was a surprise for Hermione to hear the endearment coming from Harry, not that she minded it one bit, but he never used it before. That coupled with the worry in his tone forced her to speak, "Don't worry Harry, it's just that I have pain during the height of my period. It was never this bad and caught me off guard what with the excitement of the coming trip."

His worry was only momentarily lessened, "What can I do to help? Is there a pain killer or something?"

"No Harry, medication will not help me much. My mother told me that a hot water bottle would do a lot of help in alleviating the pain. There is one in the medicinal cabinet in the bathroom across my parent's study."

Harry threw a "be right back, hang on Hermione" before he darted out of the room.

Returning back with a hot water bottle filled with water of the desired temperature, Harry was about to enter the living room when he thought he saw someone else other than Hermione in the room. He just caught a glimpse but he thought that he saw a small being much like a goblin but not exactly a goblin. 'Now what would a magical being do in Hermione's house? At least there was no threat for Hermione. Hermione!' that thought immediately brought him out of his musings before rushing to her side and slowly roused Hermione from her stupor.

Hermione's eyes widened briefly when she saw that Harry was freeing the only button on her shorts but did not unzip it; she was placated by his reassuring smile. He gently lifted her off the couch with his hands underneath her knees and back and sat down immediately on the couch when Hermione could not stop a wince escaping her lips.

"I am sorry Hermione" Harry apologized immediately while placing her in his lap so that her legs were hanging out of the couch but she was mostly plastered onto him.

"It's OK" she ground out through gritted teeth.

Turning her so that her side was rested against his chest, Harry lent back onto the armrest of the couch dragging Hermione with him. Now she was sprawled all over him with her back pressing into his front and her head resting just below his chin.

Harry pulled her tank top up a bit to fully expose her midriff and put the bottle on her sore spot. The effect was instantaneous and Hermione nearly purred in satisfaction at the relief the warmth afforded.

"Thanks Harry" she sighed while guiding Harry's hand with the water bottle to the desired position.

"I know that you did not have any pain while at Hogwarts, was this your first time?"

"No Harry, it started even before coming to Hogwarts and had pain, but I had some prescription medication that lessened the pain but never fully removed it. At Hogwarts, Madam Pomfrey gave me a special potion that I take once a month just before my period that completely removes the pain."

"Then why did you have the pain today?" Harry asked with a frown marring his face. He suddenly understood, "You did not bring the potions here right?"

Seeing her nod he continued in a voice filled with exasperation, "You do know that potions do not come under the restriction of underage magic use?"

"Yes I know, but where was I to keep them? I did not want them to break or anything, moreover my trunk was filled to the brim" she argued.

"Hermione, I carry a mokeskin pouch which can store nearly the whole universe and even keep it from jostling around."

She gave him a pointed look, "The word is 'Yours' Harry."

Harry just scowled at her and maintained the look for nearly a minute causing Hermione to sigh, "Alright, alright, 'ours'…. sheesh... lighten up. Besides I did not think that the pain would be so intense or maybe I forgot how painful it was. Maybe my pain tolerance decreased due to the continued intake of potions" she began rambling much to the amusement of Harry. She saw the smirk on his face and stopped suddenly swatting him on his arm. She followed that up with a gentle kiss with all the love and gratitude she could muster which brought the desired effect of immediately dispelling the bad mood he was in.

"When we get back to Hogwarts, we are going to brew a cauldron full of the required potion and then put them into unbreakable vials and into my pouch. Understood?" Harry laid the law in a stern voice.

With as much seriousness as she could muster from her prone position over her boyfriend, Hermione threw a salute with a, "aye, aye Captain." She could not hold it for long however and followed Harry's chuckles with giggles of her own.

_**Minor Break**_

When Dan and Emma returned from their dental practice that evening, they found the two pre-teens in peaceful slumber with the hot water bottle perched precariously on Hermione's exposed tummy. Thankfully, Harry had his arms around her ensuring that Hermione did not end up painfully on the floor in her sleep. Seeing the hot water bottle Emma immediately understood the reason for their intimate position, something which was troubling Dan Granger. She placated her husband with a whispered conversation about the pains that Hermione has had during her time of the month. Gently rousing the two kids, all the four occupants went about getting ready for a take away pizza dinner.

Emma Granger was troubled, though she was happy for her daughter in finding a faithful friend; she was not sure if she liked the intimacy between the two friends at such a young age. The position that Hermione ended up in when she fell asleep and even the unbuttoned shorts did not escape her notice. It was time to talk to her daughter.

"Hermione, can I come in?" Emma asked from outside the partially closed door of her daughter's bedroom.

"Sure Mum" she called out while she finished pulling the nightgown down over her.

Taking a comb from the dresser Emma began combing out the tangles from Hermione's hair, "Honey! I saw the hot water bottle, were you having the pain again? How are you now?"

"I am alright now, it was unbearable though. Harry held me and the warmth helped me a lot."

Emma was a little flustered, "I know that you stopped taking the medication when you went to school, do you want to start on it again? I can get the prescription if you need it."

Hermione grabbed her mother in a quick hug, "Thanks Mum, but it is not necessary. We have some excellent potions that work much better than the medication that I used to take."

"Then why did you no get them for the holidays? I am sure that medicines are not restricted, or are they?"

Hermione gave her a wry smile, "Harry gave me a hard time too over it. I really don't know why I did not get them; Harry even had the space to carry a lifetime's supply in his special bag."

Emma let out an exasperated sigh much like Harry did. Then she turned serious, "About that dear, are you so comfortable with him to discuss things like these? How serious is this relationship with him?"

"Quite serious Mum. I am hoping that he will be my life partner" Hermione answered her mother with equal gravity.

"That is what I was worried about; you are still much too young to be thinking about things like that. I know that Harry is a very good boy, but he is still a boy and when his hormones kick in…." she trailed off seeing that Hermione was beginning to show a scowl on her face.

"I know that we are still too young to be thinking about marriage and lifetime. We talked about it and we will do our best to keep our relationship intact through the years. That includes no secrets between the two of us and respecting each other. Harry would never cross a line that I define" she suddenly softened her tone looking at her concerned mother, "One day we will get married, but that is a long time away. We have a lot of things to take care of besides schooling. Harry and I are determined to undergo advanced training and apprenticeship with some masters in the field. I think that we will wait till we get married to do anything intimate and that will have to wait until we finish our masteries."

"Oh Honey, I was not angry at you or Harry. It is a mother's prerogative to worry about her daughter."

Hermione returned the hug fervently, "Growing up without friends made us both realize that what we have going between us is something special Mum. We do not want to lose the best thing that happened to us just for a few minutes of passion or an irreversible mistake. We will be careful at whatever we do for some more years to come and right now it will be limited to snogging only."

Emma Granger was amazed at the maturity shown by two kids who have not even entered their teen years. She hoped and prayed that their relationship would withstand the pressures and the test of time. Emma could not feel but a little proud in how they raised their daughter. Yes, her initial years were that of pain and disappointment but her adherence to the principles they taught her led her to find a very good friend and a future husband even, at a very young age. Though she did not voice it aloud, Emma hoped that Harry and Hermione would honour the time bound traditions regarding physical intimacy and marriage.

Her musings were cut short by an impish smile that spread on Hermione's face, "Besides, the potion that I take for the pain is also a contraceptive." Looking at the playful terror on her mother's face Hermione dissolved into giggles which turned to laughter quickly accompanied by her mother.

Regaining her composure Hermione assured her mother, "You have nothing to worry Mum. I am quite sure that my wedding night would be my first time and I am also sure that it will be with Harry."

_**Scene Break**_

The much anticipated trip to the magical district of Marseille turned out to be strangely anticlimactic for Harry and Hermione. Though history did not specify where and when the druidical culture originated, it was well known that it flourished in the isles as well as ancient Gaul. Britain was known for its archaic leanings when it came to wizards and wizarding culture; it was more Victorian rather than druidical. Hermione the ever present History buff therefore was enthusiastic to learn more about the ancient rites of magic and hoped that France was the answer. Sadly, it was not to be.

Modernization was the buzz word in that country, everywhere they could see, the non-magical and magical societies intermixed even with the statute of secrecy in force on the aegis of the ICW. Conveniences of modern forms of communication and entertainment were quickly and efficiently adapted for the presence of magic use. As was the norm everywhere, ancient meant old fashioned and the druids were nowhere to be found. Harry and Hermione learnt that a few of them do practice the rites but it was mostly in privacy or in small communions that were strictly off limits.

The magical section of Marseille city proper did not yield them much in terms of treasures except a few books in French that described the history and culture of Gaul which were eagerly bought. But it was in the settlement of Fée Glenn (Fairy Glenn) that they hit the jackpot.

Fée Glenn was about 50 miles north of Marseille and was exclusively a magical village much like Hogsmeade near Hogwarts. Due to the extremely high magic use, modern appliances did not work in the settlement and those that lived there made a conscious effort to keep it exclusively magical. The streets were lined with brick that had intricate runes carved into them. The runes were used not only to power the various enchantments placed all around the settlement but also maintained the wards that kept non-magicals away. The houses built to the standards of the ancient Gaul with large stones rather than wood or brick were large and particularly welcoming. Businesses did not go for outlandish displays to attract their customer s unlike in Diagon Alley, but offered a chance to sit with the proprietor over a glass of wine or a cup of tea. Time was spent either hearing stories about the years gone by or browsing the goods that the shop offered and surprisingly, none were offended if nothing was bought at the store.

Both the Granger girls had a fun time buying lots of trinkets that passed as jewelry and household decorative pieces of that time. Harry and Hermione also gathered a lot of books which carried a much detailed description of the history and a unique variation of focus magic that was used by druids. Since they were both proficient in understanding French, they had no problem in dipping into Harry's substantial stash of French francs.

They learnt from shopkeeper who specialized in alternate foci that wizards and witches with an aptitude for wandless magic could use anything from nature like leaves to stones with special modifications to channel their magic. The foci were inscribed not by runes but by symbols pertaining to all the aspects of nature from insects, birds and animals, to waterfalls and mountains and even planets and stars. They also learnt that using an alternate foci is a first step in developing their potential for wandless magic and since the foci itself does not have any potential for magic unlike a wand, they would channel their innate magic through a leaf or a stone which acts as a conduit and giving it a directions. The inscriptions on the foci would initially help in amplifying the magic and then rendered redundant with practice.

Hermione found that she was well tuned to a pliable Lotus stem which depicted beauty, grace and a hint of submission; while Harry responded well to a piece of Granite hinting at stubborness, strong will and a bit of ruthlessness inherent to him. Hermione's Lotus stem was trimmed to a length equal to that of her forearm and coated with preservation charms and Harry had his granite sculpted into a 'menhir' in deference to the mythical warrior Obelix from Gaul. The 'menhir' was shortened to be equal in length when measured from the tip of the middle finger to the heel of his palm. Harry and Hermione were determined to practice using the newly acquired foci to develop their wandless casting ability, besides they could not be tracked by British Ministry of Magic allowing them the freedom of using magic even over the holidays a point over which even Dan and Emma were ecstatic.

After the day spent in sightseeing and shopping, the Grangers and one Potter rented a hut for the night and after giving the bedroom to the adults, the two pre-teens climbed up the loft and fell asleep on a bed made of hay.

_**Minor Break**_

Most of the next day was spent in a classroom environment, which was granted upon their request, leaning about the druids and Veela which even Dan and Emma attended. Harry and Hermione learnt that the settlement also contained the highest concentration of Veela at a single place albeit in their self-administered colony.

Veela even though classified as mindless creatures by British pureblood society, apparently had a very vivid and vibrant culture. They were the epitome of beauty with nary a blemish on their skin and their allure could be both a powerful deterrent to any errant male and also an inescapable lure for desirable and powerful males. More importantly, Veela were known for their magic which was attuned to beauty and fertility. Any female or male for that matter, either magical or non-magical who could not bear children could be given the gift of fertility to give birth to only one child. Such was the power of Veela magic to those who were found to be worthy.

The afternoon before their return to Marseille was spent walking through the Veela colony admiring the beauty of the architecture and the serenity of the place. The colony was a part of the overall French Ministry of Magic but had limited autonomy of its own and being a matriarchal society had a woman at its head. All the four were warned that they may not encounter any one during their tour as most of the Veela were wary of Humans due to the lack of emotional control on art of wizards or non-magical males and also to avoid any unpleasant and potentially embarrassing moments.

Hermione was therefore surprised when her mother nudged her and spoke in low voice, "Hermione, that lady near the tree has been staring at you for the past minute. I think that she is scrutinizing you for something."

The other three immediately turned to the direction indicated by Emma and found that there was indeed a woman of uncommon beauty standing in the shade offered by the tree. There was no doubt in their minds that the woman was a Veela and Emma instinctively grabbed her husband's arm while Hermione just tightened the grip on Harry's hand which was already in hers. The woman beckoned them closer and after a nod of agreement from the other three the four of moved to meet her.

When they were about three feet from the woman, she gestured the others to stop and spoke in a musical voice directed at Hermione, "Come to me Child." She unclasped something from around her neck and after a whispered spell under her breath, put it in Hermione's open palm. Closing it she continued, "Only you can do justice to this." Noticing that Hermione's left hand was still entwined with Harry's right she commanded brusquely, "Go enjoy your fruitful life with your mate."

Ignoring a rising blush, Harry closed the distance between him and an equally red Hermione while her parents looked over their shoulders into Hermione's now open palm. Nestling there was what looked like a gem stone but still was not quite one. The electric blue coloured stone in the shape of a teardrop was the size of an almond and had a small six pointed star made of gold struck to the rounded end of the stone, probably by a permanent sticking charm. The stone glowed with a faint shimmer of pulsing power. The center of the star had a small golden ring through which a thin string made of leather ran and the ends of the string had a clasp to hold the two ends together around the wearer's neck.

None of them had a clue as to the reason that the woman gave the necklace to Hermione and though the stone looked beautiful, they all could see that it was more than a piece of jewelry. When they looked up to ask the elderly woman about the stone, she was nowhere to be seen. Seeing their bemused expression, a young girl probably not older than sixteen invited them into the patio of the house that the tree obviously bordered.

With a glass of juice in their hands the young girl introduced herself as Sophie, "That was the governor of our colony, my great-grandmother."

Emma could not stifle the gasp that escaped from her in time but immediately turned red in embarrassment and apologized profusely. It was impolite to ask a lady her age after all. She was amazed that Sophie's Grammy did not look older than maybe thirty but had to be at least a hundred years old if not more. They heard about the everlasting beauty of a Veela but this was ridiculous. 'Oh! What would I not give to be wrinkle free at sixty' Emma thought.

Sophie gave a demure smile in response to Emma's apology and addressed Hermione, "What you have in your hand is a 'Pierre de Wonder' (Stone of Wonder). The stone has a unique property of imbibing magic when activated and can discharge it under a command. When a Veela wears the stone, it absorbs the magic from the Veela and stores it. When it is worn by a non-Veela and commanded to discharge, you attain the hallmarks of Veela beauty, unblemished glowing skin and hair that will sparkle without any light and hold any style you give it."

"Wow!" gushed Hermione and Emma simultaneously. To be beautiful is any girl's dream and Hermione was no exception, added that her own insecurity about her looks gave her less confidence about her appearance. This gift would do wonders for her confidence when needed.

"But why did she give it to me? Not that I mind it. But does she think that I need it?" Hermione could not prevent a little bit of hurt that creed into her voice. The reassuring squeeze of Harry's hand alleviated some of the hurt as she knew whatever may happen, Harry would be there for her. But a beautiful girl telling you that you need the help of a beauty stone can hurt a lot.

Sophie detected the underlying hurt in Hermione's voice and immediately assured her, "Oh No Hermione! Far from it, my Grammy can see your understated beauty and your glowing inner splendor. You are clearly in love with your mate and he is enamoured with you. What she meant was that you do not need to use any wiles to catch a mate. That is why she said that you are worthy of her gift. She hoped that her gift would show the world your true beauty as your mate already knows about it."

Hermione was beaming after the monologue and Harry did not restrain himself this time and gathered her in a warm hug. Their celebration was cut short by Dan who was sputtering in response to Sophie's liberal use of the term mate.

Seeing that Emma was trying hard to pacify Dan Sophie tried to explain, "I know that they are young but it is clear that they are meant to be. They complement each other and are made for the other."

"How do you know that" Emma cried out in disbelief.

"We Veela can sense such things. These two have not only acknowledged their willingness to make a life together but also share a bond of deep respect for each other and though they have not declared it yet, of love. It can only grow through the years."

The elder Grangers fell into deep thought ruminating on the words of Sophie while the couple in question shared a brilliant smile and a tight hug. Hoping that her explanation satisfied the two parents, Sophie turned to Hermione, "I have to caution you though; the stone can only be used for six hours at a time and then needs to be kept shielded from magic for about an hour to recharge."

Hermione gave Harry another quick smile and turned to Sophie, "I am sure that it will be more than enough. I don't think that I will use it more than once or twice in my life time. But how do you shield it from magic? Do I need to but anything specific for that?" Hermione did not voice it but thought about using it during her wedding with Harry.

Sophie clapped her hands and let out a tittering laugh, "Excellent! I can see why my Grammy was taken to you. As for shielding it, you can just put the stone in the folds of your robe in a closet or a trunk and that will do the job."

"Thank you, Thank you. Please thank your Grammy for me" Hermione gushed.

The others laughed at Hermione's enthusiasm. After a short span of silence Harry cleared his throat, "Can you tell me if these stones can also imbibe specific spells rather than a person's magic?"

Sophie thought for a while, "Yes, I believe they can" she suddenly turned suspicious and demanded, "Why?"

Harry immediately raised his hands in a placating gesture, "We" including Hermione in his response he continued, "have some ideas and I think that this stone would fit perfectly into our scheme. If our research goes well we may make a very useful gadget for curse breakers with this. Don't worry it will be nothing dangerous."

"Oh Harry! That's brilliant. I did not think about it but you are right." Hermione supported him enthusiastically.

"That's alright, you were struck on your beautiful thoughts" he teased stressing the word beautiful.

Swatting his arm Hermione dissolved into a giggles to cover her blush. She was quickly followed by the others including Sophie chuckling at her discomfort.

Getting her composure back Hermione asked, "Where can we buy these stones?"

Sophie immediately stiffened and tried to evade the question, "You cannot but them" but realizing that they were honestly curios and no malice in their expression she sighed deeply and continued, "You know that we can transform when extremely angry" getting nods of acceptance she started her explanation, "At such times we can also create fireballs in our hands. Though it is the same colour of that of the blue bell flames, this fireball can cause extreme pain in addition to being scalding hot, unlike the bluebell flames, only give out pleasant warmth and does not burn you. Transformed Veela generally throw these flames at granite stones which are commonly present in this area, to relieve stress or as a target practice. The fireballs convert the granite into what we call 'Pierre de Wonder'. They do not have much use for us except for some people like my Grammy who gift the deserving."

Harry and Hermione shared a jubilant expression and were internally jumping for joy. Without giving out any emotions Harry addressed Sophie, "Will it be possible to get a few of these stones in their native form? If our experiment works we may chalk up a deal that can make a good profit for both of us."

"I am sorry, but I cannot do such deals with any one. Only my Grammy has the authority, but since you promised that you will use them for nothing dangerous, I can give you some that I have with me."

Sophie returned from inside the house and handed Harry a bag containing about a dozen of the blue stones. "Can you at least tell me what is that you are planning?"

Hermione conceded to give their new friend and possibly business partner some information, "we are trying to develop a detector that can be used by curse breakers to detect hidden traps and also if there is any dark magic in the vicinity. We hope that these stones could hold the required spells and then release them when needed."

"Ah! That's really a unique idea. I hope that it will work out, and here's to a successful partnership in the future" she toasted and when the other raised their glasses of juice "hopefully" she muttered.

Upon their request, Sophie showed them the spells required to make the 'Pierre de Wonder' Work. "The first step is to activate the stone and make it receptive to the spells. So the first incantation is a simple 'activer'(activate) followed by 'consomment la magie' (consume the magic)." She aimed her wand and cast the spells on one of the stone Harry offered. "Then I guess you cast whatever spells you want to at it." A 'éclairer' (illuminate) followed her speech, "when you want the process of imbibing magic to end you cast 'durcir' (harden)." She looked at Hermione and said, "Incidentally that was what my Grammy murmured before giving the necklace to you. Now when you want the spells to be released you use the incantation 'libérer' (release)."

Sophie tapped her wand and spoke the incantation but nothing happened causing her to frown.

"Maybe you will have to wait for an hour for the stone to charge up. After all it does take an hour for it to recharge after use." Dan supplied helpfully.

That brought the smiles back to the three who were working on the stone. "Yes that might be it. If you want to stop using it before the six hour time period you can just say 'arrêter' (shut down)" Sophie finished her demonstration and impromptu lecture.

"Thank you so much. We will try to release the spell after we get to our rooms in Marseille to check that the stone can hold spells. After going to Hogwarts we will use some of the stones you gave us to research all the aspects of spell casting including the time needed to use it for the first time" Hermione assured Sophie.

"We will keep in touch, you can also write to us after talking to your Grammy about a possible business deal" Harry supplied.

Sophie agreed to that and before the visitors could cross the threshold of the house and begin their journey back to Marseille, she peered closely at Harry and Hermione for a few seconds. Before anyone can voice their question, Sophie plucked a few strands of her hair and extended them towards Harry. Harry and Hermione were shocked, they did not study much about wand lore but they knew enough to know that Veela hair willingly given was very rare and hair from a Veela who matured magically just a few days ago or was on the cusp of maturation was much more powerful than normal Veela hair. Though they did not know for sure, Sophie was one such Veela and they were overwhelmed by the gift. Harry recovered from his shock and fished a stoppered potion vial out from his ever present pouch and held it for Sophie to put the hair in, as handling the hair with bare human hands was not conducive for a good wand.

The four tourists thanked their host profusely for the gifts and her time before making their way to the taxi stand.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: A lot of you have correctly pointed out the mistake I made with Hermione's age. I apologize for that and I uploaded newer versions of chapters 18 and 19 with the corrections. Thanks to all of you for that and the continued encouragement to my stories. **

**Declaration: ****I write for my own pleasure and not for profit. I do not own Harry Potter Universe.**

* * *

><p><strong>With You by My Side<strong>

**Chapter 20- Meeting a legend and destroying another**

After a very enriching as well as relaxing trip to France, Harry and the Grangers returned to Oxford on the 5th of August. Harry planned to spend a few days with them before his return to Privet Drive waiting for the school to start. Reaching the house, they were greeted to the sight of a package containing his birthday gift from the Dursleys which turned out to be a new automatic watch that did not need winding up but rather wound itself up whenever it was worn. The gift was well appreciated by Harry as his digital watch stopped working at Hogwarts and he did not buy one for himself. The package also contained his Hogwarts letter and a letter which made Harry smile brightly.

"What do you have there Harry?" Dan Granger asked.

"My aunt says that Uncle Vernon's sister is visiting them and would be staying till the 15th and wondered if I would consider getting away from her."

"Is that the same sister who is less than friendly with you?" Emma wanted to know.

Hermione snorted at the question as she vividly remembered Harry's description of her abhorrence regarding Harry. Ignoring her, Harry merely nodded his head and in turn got Dan and Emma's permission to stay till after the 15th.

Hearing that, Hermione was more than happy that Harry would be staying longer than they planned, the reason was readily apparent as she was barely restraining herself from bouncing off the walls holding the book list for their upcoming school year.

Inwardly chuckling at her daughter's antics, Emma winked at her husband, "So Dan, what time do we need to go to the surgery tomorrow?"

"Oh! I think that I have planned one at seven in the morning and I think that you will be busy most of the day correct?" he played along.

They could not prolong the banter as seeing the horrified look on Hermione's face their resolve failed and they burst out laughing. They were joined by Harry who limited himself to chuckling but he quickly shut his mouth when faced with Hermione's glare. This brought further gales of laughter from the adults resulting in mock pouts from the kids. Caving into their daughter's demands Dan and Emma agreed to take the two to Diagon Alley and get ready for the next year.

_**Minor Break**_

Bright and early next day Harry and Hermione were accompanied by both the adult Grangers to Diagon Alley where they quickly refilled their stock of potion ingredients and other school supplies. They had to visit Madam Malikn's for their robes also, especially Hermione who Harry realized was growing in all the right places, not that he minded it one bit.

They left the visit to Flourish and Botts for the end as everyone knew that Harry and Hermione would take a lot of time going through the store. They were greeted by a life sized poster of a garishly dressed wizard at the store's front, 'Lilac coloured robes, Honestly!' thought Harry. The man had curly dirty blonde hair which Harry was sure was a wig and again he wondered how in the world would a guy spend so much time on hair care. The man had an open mouthed smile showing sparkling teeth, which could be called charming if you were interested.

What caught Harry's attention was that Hermione stopped in her tracks and was staring at the wizard with open mouth. Harry thought with a smirk that Hermione was also shocked at the appearance of the wizard but was surprised at the faint blush that she sported. 'Surely not Hermione, is she infatuated by that guy?' Harry was struck speechless. He did forget one thing though, Hermione was still a girl and the charms that the man was putting out were bound to affect a girl even one as bright as Hermione.

'My girlfriend is hung up on a guy as old as her father' he thought. Harry noticed that Emma did not spare the wizard's poster a second glance but Hermione stayed rooted to the spot. Harry shook his head sadly and entered into the store while Emma had to drag Hermione into the book store, a first for her any way you looked.

They later learnt that the man was Gilderoy Lockhart, apparently a very famous one, and was slated to be the next professor for Defense Against the Dark Arts much to the delight of Hermione and a feeling of trepidation for Harry. Harry was however, delighted to know that they missed the over the top event that was a book signing by the same wizard, by just one day. What irked him more was that the entire book list for DADA consisted only of his books, and they were quite expensive too. Harry only hoped that Lockhart was as good as his books were if being best sellers was any indication, Merlin knows that he needed competent instructors if he had to prepare for facing Voldemort.

_**Scene Break**_

"This is utter rubbish!" Harry exclaimed and threw the book 'Waltzing with Vampires' hard at the wall with disgust. His actions would have been a sacrilege if the book was worth his time, but he did not care one bit for his actions this time.

"Harry!" Hermione admonished him looking scandalized.

Harry was perplexed about Hermione's behavior regarding Gilderoy Lockhart. The man was supposed to be a genius at defending against all kinds of monsters but a careful dissection of the events depicted in his book revealed that he was a complete and utter fraud. It was plain to him but Hermione refused to see the truth. Right from the day she got those books, she had a dreamy smile on her face and was expounding his exploits to even Dan and Emma. Harry could clearly see that Hermione had a case of serious hero worship and he would be thankful if it stopped at that. He did not want to fight with his best friend and girlfriend but if push comes to shove, he was prepared to do that. 'Professor Gilderoy Lockhart this, Professor Gilderoy Lockhart that' grumbled Harry many times a day in her wake. By the look on Hermione's face, he knew that she was going to begin a rant aimed at his behavior defacing what she obviously considered a treasure.

This time Harry was not going to let her begin, "These books are ridiculous, worse than even fiction. I do not know why they prescribed these as textbooks for a course work and Merlin help us all if his instruction was as bad as his works."

Hermione was surprised at his outburst, she knew that Harry was usually a very easy going person and was rarely angered. If he was angry at something then there was definitely something wrong, that knowledge more than anything else gave her pause. She raised her eyebrow in a questioning glance.

Gesturing at the pile of books Harry elaborated, "He writes that he defeated a werewolf by blinding it with Bluebell flames. Come on! You can touch the flames and a werewolf is much more magically resistant than a normal human."

Seeing the contemplative look on Hermione's face, Harry picked up the notes that he gathered and spotting an interesting one quoted, "The chilling incorporeal form of the Dementor approached me with a spring in its step….." he trailed off. "Incorporeal Dementor, spring in its step?" he questioned with disbelief.

Turning to a different page he read again, "The Chilean Permfox is a beast nearly four feet tall that can attack anyone venturing into its territory without any provocation." Shaking his head he looked at a slightly pink faced Hermione, "We read in the book 'Nuances of the Nuisance' that the Permfox is hardly a foot tall and more of a poacher targeting domestic fowl and if it could help would never approach a human." Harry threw another glare at the book stack, "and we have to read these books and learn from this fraud" he ranted.

Hermione looked a little flustered at the more than logical conclusion that Harry drew from the information that was provided in the books. "He may have coloured the facts a bit to make it more interesting" she offered lamely.

With disbelief written on his face Harry countered, "What happened to 'books are the deities of knowledge and fact Hermione'?"

When she did not reply readily to his accusation, Harry understood what the problem was. The slightly dreamy look and the faint pink flush betrayed her emotions even though Hermione valiantly tried to hide them. She was after all a nearly thirteen year old girl in her puberty and her awakened hormones must be playing havoc with her feelings. Harry knew that his anger at Hermione was irrational but he was still hurt and rose from the seat. Without a second glance he quickly exited Hermione's room closing the door a little harder than he intended.

That shook Hermione out of her stupor and she was mortified at how she was hung up on Lockhart. Even if the man was above board and an absolute genius in defense, he was still older than probably even her father. Thinking back to the conversation she could not fault Harry and he was right, they vowed to share everything and at the first sign of a confrontation, she refused to listen to Harry. With that she sprinted to the door and opening it nearly barreled into her mother.

"What happened Honey, Harry looked angry" Emma asked with concern laced in her voice.

"My fault Mum, I was going to apologize to him" she answered much to her mother's relief. Knocking on his door, Hermione gently entered into the room that Harry was occupying to see that he was sitting on the chair used with the writing desk and was gazing out of the window. With determined strides, Hermione moved into the room and sat straddling Harry's lap forcing him to throw his arms around her to prevent them from toppling onto the floor. The chair lacked any arm rests and so made it easy for her to straddle his lap.

Before she could apologize however, Harry broke the silence; "I know that he is a lot better looking than me….." he trailed off as Hermione forcefully put her finger on his mouth.

"No Harry, none of that was your fault. You are my boyfriend and if I did not muck it up too badly, my future husband" to which she was rewarded with a dazzling smile from Harry. That smile told her a lot as well as the tightening of his arms around her. Harry dipped his head and nuzzled her neck causing her to squirm in his lap. The momentary loss of cognition by his actions forced Hermione to cut short her apology but continued with determination, "I am so sorry dear, it was wrong of me to be influenced by his looks and ignore the lies in his books, lies that you so patiently pointed out to me."

Harry silenced her with a tender kiss, "It's alright Sweetheart, I guess it was hard for you to not be influenced by his charm, and after all he was awarded for his charming smile three times in a row by 'Witch Weekly'. I can understand if that made a mush of that amazing brain that I love."

Hermione blushed brightly and ducked her head into his chest while tightening the hug, "Can you forgive me Harry" she asked in a hopeful voice muffled by his shirt.

Lifting her head gently by her chin, Harry answered in a soft voice, "Of course I forgive you dear, but you have to remember no more apologies and no secrets, right?" Hermione responded in the only way she could thank him for his generosity and crashed her lips on his. Resting her head in the crook of his neck, they stayed there seated for a few minutes before Hermione stood up.

"Come on, let's prepare a report with your findings and send it to MCG" she said with determination.

Harry just shook his head, "Why don't you go through the books objectively and prepare your own list. We could compare our lists and hopefully cover everything between us. Pay special attention to the dates, locations and the means by which he defeats the threat."

Hermione agreed to his suggestion and they relaxed waiting for dinner, after a tumultuous evening.

_**Scene Break**_

Harry was both eagerly waiting and at the same time dreading the last day of his stay at oxford. He was looking forward to the meeting with Nicholas Flamel which was scheduled after breakfast but was not prepared to go back to Privet drive and miss Hermione's company. Since the day was a Saturday, both the adult Grangers invited themselves to the meeting, they were not going to miss meeting a legend who was well known to even non-magical story tellers.

Exactly at 9 in the morning, the residents of Granger household were alerted to the distinct sound of someone apparating into their front yard. Unless you know the man personally, you would not have believed that the man looking not a day older than forty was actually someone who had spent more than six centuries gathering knowledge and making the lives of ordinary witches and wizards better. If you pictured a man according to the legend, Nicolas Flamel who have been nearly seven feet tall with well-defined musculature and bright eyes that would reflect the lurking intelligence of the man. The reality however was very different, the man did have grey eyes that shined with intelligence but he was hardly five feet six inches, and a pronounced paunch did nothing to say that the man was a hero. The man was a hero for sure, apart from the well-publicized philosopher's stone; many of the trinkets used in magical homes were one time innovations of the man.

Settling down in the living room with cups of tea, Harry and Hermione were barely able to restrain themselves from pouncing on the man with their questions.

Taking a sip of his tea Mr. Flamel remarked, "I have to say I was intrigued by your articles in 'Transfiguration Weekly'. I admit that even though I have a mastery in the subject, I never had the idea to dissect the laws in the way that you did and what a revelation too. Well Done Ms. Granger, you too Mr. Potter!" he praised.

The two kids blushed brightly while Dan and Emma beamed. They managed to persuade him to call them by their given names and he in turn gave them leave to call him by his, though the two pre-teens were a little overawed by that. They continued to discuss the finer details of their experiments and the possible alternate conclusions that could be derived from the same experiments. One of the comments made by Nicolas did intrigue them, "I wonder if it's the magical energy that was transfigured into the tea cup rather than air in your experiments."

That did catch Harry and Hermione off guard and put them deep in thought, "That would mean that our goal to remove the air by creating vacuum also removed magical energy" commented Harry while Hermione had another issue, "We charmed the glassed to be resistant to magic, would that cut off energy from outside the box from channeled into the box?"

Both were valid queries but there was no way for them to test their theory unless they use the shielding technique they used while practicing wards that removed outside magical influence. Even then the major problem would be to cast their spells into such a confined space, they obviously could not be within that area as the spell could draw the magical energy from their own core. So they decided that the question of either magical energy or air being used for conjuration was still up for grabs without any concrete evidence to prove either way.

During a lull in their conversation, Harry pulled out the Philosopher's Stone from his pouch and passed it back to the rightful owner. Nicolas did guess that the stone was indeed in their possession, but still was not sure that his old friend Dumbledore would take the stone out of the Gringotts vault and put it in a school full of children.

Hermione's explanation of, "We did not know for sure that it was your Philosopher's Stone that was hidden in the school but the headmaster did announce to the whole school that there was something dangerous hidden in an out of bound corridor."

Exclamations of "WHAT!" were heard from not only Nicolas but also Dan and Emma.

"Doesn't he know that telling children that something is out of bounds is tantamount to piquing their curiosity to go and investigate?" asked a fuming Emma, while Nicolas and Dan were left shaking their heads at the stupidity of the man considered to be very intelligent.

"A few students even ventured into the locked room and nearly had their limbs torn off by the Cerebrus stationed on guard" Harry supplied meekly.

It took a few minutes for Hermione to describe the mythical animal to her parents who were not happy that the two of them circumvented all the challenges to get to the stone. Even though Nicolas was happy that the stone was saved from lord Voldemort and returned to him, he did admonish Harry and Hermione for the risk they undertook.

They however were adamant, "We took every precaution that we could and we were more of the opinion that the challenges were like an obstacle course to test our overall knowledge in the first year curriculum. We honestly thought that whatever we were attempting was for extra credit and not to save some rare artifact" Hermione finished. Harry had this to add, "Even though it was dangerous, we had enough knowledge to get through all of them and I believe I say for the two of us that we do not regret going after the Philosopher's Stone."

The adults had to admit defeat and with a heartfelt thanks and an explanation of what could have happened if Lord Voldemort did succeed in stealing the stone, Dan and Emma not only forgave them for putting themselves in danger but also congratulated them on a job well done.

"That man!" exclaimed Nicolas after a few moments of thought, "I was going to give him my notes and ideas on a few things that I was researching on but I think that I am not going to do that now."

This was the opening that Harry and Hermione needed and immediately pestered Nicolas Flamel about teaching them Alchemy.

Nicolas gave a hearty chuckle at their pleading, "I am surprised that you restrained yourself this long. I take it that your idea getting me to talk to you personally was for this only?"

The two students gave him sheepish grins while the three adults laughed at their discomfort, but Dan was proud about their cunning tactics to meet one of the foremost legends not only in magical society but also in the non-magical world. After a few minutes of good natured teasing, Nicolas decided to give them a few pointers about the science of Alchemy.

"Alchemy is truly an amalgamation of every branch of magic that you will learn at Hogwarts. You will be using concepts of Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, Astronomy, Herbology and two of the electives that you will be offered in your third year, Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. The other electives you will be offered are Divination, Care of Magical Creatures and Muggle Studies. As you both have lived or live in the non-magical world, it will be a waste of your time to elect Muggle Studies and you need divination if you are a seer, otherwise it will be utter rubbish for you. I recommend that you take Care of Magical Creatures too as that would help you if you need to harvest ingredients from Magical Creatures. You will need to be outstanding in these subjects for you to really excel at Alchemy."

Harry and Hermione were disappointed that they would not be able to study Alchemy so soon but they had something to aim for, "So you recommend us to do our best in the core subjects along with Ancient Runes, Arithmancy and Care of Magical Creatures before we can even think about Alchemy" Hermione summarized.

Nicolas gave them an encouraging smile, "Yes, you graduate Hogwarts with high honours and if you still are interested in Alchemy then I will gladly take you on as my apprentices."

The two pre-teens were ecstatic they immediately jumped in the air pumping their fists, high fiving each other and hugged tightly. Immediately composing themselves they thanked Nicolas profusely and were quickly followed by Dan and Emma adding their own thanks and appreciation. They could not be prouder than what they felt for their daughter and her boyfriend, gaining the attention and praise of a legend was no mean feat and for once Dan was glad that Hermione met Harry and was fast friends with him.

Nicolas Flamel continued, "To make things easy for you, I would also suggest learning university level non-magical Chemistry, with emphasis on Nuclear Chemistry. You do not need a formal degree but if you have the time and the zeal, you should go for a degree." Harry and Hermione immediately concurred that they would get a University degree in Chemistry if only to be the best in their endeavours to learn the science of Alchemy.

"I am curious to know which one of you got the better grade in your first year" Nicolas asked.

Hermione threw a cheeky grin at Harry, "The professors were unable to hurt Harry and even though they knew I was the better one, they condescended to grade Harry equal to me. We were joint first for the whole year."

Harry let out an indignant squawk much to the amusement of the others.

When the laughter subsided, Nicolas pulled out five books, four of which were printed tomes and one looked to be a hand written one. Gesturing at the four Nicolas said, "These four would give you a general introduction about Alchemy and the different components of magic that are used in the process. These books are no longer in circulation as the science was dying and none of the newer generation were motivated enough to learn it. These are a little more advanced than what you may find in the book stores today." Taking the hand written book into his hands he continued, "This is my personal diary of sorts" he was interrupted by gasps from Harry and Hermione. He gave them a smile of assurance, "Throughout the years I coined many laws and principles to be followed in alchemy and also quite a few shortcuts and rule of thumb theories. All of those are compiled in that book."

He forestalled all their objections, "I was afraid that I would not be able to get my Philosopher's Stone back and so began compiling my memoirs. I already used the diary to formulate the skeleton of the book. Even though I am in no hurry, I may still finish my memoirs. That may inspire a few more to take up the subject" he finished wistfully. "I would like you to study that too and prepare yourself. My only request is that you do not give it out to anyone else."

Harry and Hermione immediately agreed to that condition and gazed at the diary reverently. Nicolas could see the awe and more importantly their dedication in their eyes and was relieved that he made the right decision to give them the books. Declining Emma's offer for lunch, Nicolas was ready to take his leave but was stopped by a hesitant Dan Granger.

"Sir…" he started to be cut off.

"Nicolas Please Dan"

"Thanks Nicolas, if it is not too much a bother to you, could you show us if you can really turn lead into gold. Only if it does not break any secrecy laws that is" Dan added hastily.

Nicolas searched the faces of the four people in the room who now sported eager looks and honest curiosity. He could not tolerate greed but curiosity and the urge to learn something new, he could accept and so he nodded his acquiescence.

With an unadulterated look of happiness, Dan rummaged in the garage and came back with a hollow lead pipe of about two inches in length and about half an inch in diameter, a left over relic of erstwhile gas supply line.

Nicolas placed the lead pipe in contact with the Philosopher's Stone and pulled out his staff. He was interrupted by twin shouts of "Wow!" from Harry and Hermione who were looking at the staff with reverence. Flashing them a quick smile, Nicolas began muttering several incantations under his breath and waved his staff in a complex pattern. A couple of minutes of maneuvering later, the piece of lead was replaced by similar sized pipe of gold. Even though Harry and Hermione saw a lot of things being accomplished by magic, the image of lead turning into gold was no less captivating.

Dan picked up the piece of gold and his eyes nearly popped out of his head at the brilliance of the pure 24 carat gold piece in front of him. The piece was passed around and finally returned to Nicolas who with a quick jab of his staff cut it into four equal pieces. Before anyone could react, he transfigured two of them into simple chains of gold and two into tie pins. Nicolas handed the chains accompanied by a short bow to Emma and Hermione for them to wear around their necks, and the one tie pin each to Harry and Dan.

He quickly waved of their protests with an explanation, "I made them into portkeys and in case of any emergency I can offer you sanctuary. It's the least I could do after you returned my valuable Stone to me. The portkey is voice activated and for it to work you need to be in contact with it and then say the activation phrase. Your children could set the pass phrase easily; they just need to touch the portkey with their wands and you can say the phrase for your own portkey. It would then recognize not only the phrase but also your voice signature and then only you can use it."

He quelled their apprehension of using magic outside the school saying that the activation would not use any appreciable magic, only the voice activation is needed. Exchanging his parting pleasantries Nicolas Flamel disappeared from the Granger's house leaving a lasting impression on two very bright students.

_**Scene Break**_

The start of a new year for the students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was only a couple of days away and Harry Potter was restless in his room at Privet Drive. It was just after breakfast and he wanted to visit Hermione but did not feel like troubling the Grangers as they would have liked to spend the last few days with their daughter. Moreover he spent the entire evening the day before at her home talking to her and generally enjoying the last few days of the summer. So he was left to pace around in his room without anything to do. He tried to read something but could not concentrate on the written words and closed the book with a huff after only a few minutes.

His restless pacing was interrupted by a shout of, "Harry your girlfriend is here" from Dudley.

His morose mood vanishing, Harry sprinted down the stairs to see a still red Hermione greeting Aunt Petunia trying to control her blush. Beaming widely he gathered her into a hug and gave her a quick peck on her lips.

"What are you doing here Hermione? Did your parents also come with you?" he asked with a beaming smile that threatened to split his face.

"No my parents had a call for an emergency that they could not avoid it and so gave me permission to goof off the day with my boyfriend. If you do not want that I can go back" she replied with pretended seriousness and began walking towards the front door.

He quickly grabbed her again in a tight hug and shouted out a, "No!" Calming himself down he repeated, "No Hermione, I want you to stay till the evening. I did not mean to sound accusatory, I am sorry."

He was brought down to earth by chuckling from his aunt, Dudley and Hermione which quickly turned to laughter in response to the pout on his face. Aunt Petunia shooed them up to his room with a reminder that she would call them down for lunch.

Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and began dragging her enthusiastically up the stairs much to the amusement of Hermione. As soon as they entered the room, they stopped dead and stared at the strange being that was inside the room bouncing on the balls of his feet in nervousness. The magical creature was dressed in a dirty and worn cloth that was once a pillow case though they did not meet one before they could guess that this was a house elf. The elf was just an inch or so shorter than an average Goblin but with features that distinguish them from a Goblin. Most notably were the ears similar to a bat and unlidded eyes with an unblinking stare. But the most shocking thing was that the elf was covered in bandages, a lot of them obviously masking injuries.

Seeing Harry and Hermione enter the room the elf bowed low, his nose almost touching the floor and spoke with a voice squeaking with nervous energy, "Harry Potter Sir, yous' are not going to Hoggywarts. Dobby's making sure you do not go."

Harry was surprised by that; he never thought that a house elf would command him so he started out hesitantly, "Um…. Why is that Dobby and what do you mean you are going to stop me" he finished with a hint of anger in his voice.

Dobby flinched at his tone and began wringing his hands, but still he soldiered on, "Hoggywarts not safe for Harry Potter sir, bad master making sure…" he trailed off when he heard a "Oh my!" from Aunt Petunia who entered Harry's room.

With a startled squeak Dobby disappeared from the room with nary a sound leaving behind three surprised humans.

Aunt Petunia was the first to regain her voice, "What is that…. that thing and why is it in my house?"

Hermione bristled in the background at the callous attitude of Harry's aunt regarding an intelligent creature but it was not her place to comment. However, Harry had no such problems and in a clipped tone answered, "That thing as you just said was a house elf, a sentient being with feelings and named Dobby. He was here to warm me."

Petunia was taken aback by the frosty tone of her nephew and softened her own voice, "Warn about what?"

Harry shared a glance with Hermione and shrugged his shoulders, "Not sure something about a bad master" he hedged.

Petunia nodded her head uncertainly and turned to leave the room but at the threshold suddenly whirled her head around and fixed Harry with a stare, "I hope that you will behave behind closed doors, I do not want to hear that something abnormal happened under my care."

Both Harry and Hermione rolled their eyes in unison, 'What is with adults and their nosey attitudes' they thought.

Petunia caught their thinly veiled expression of impatience and allowed a little of her own irritation to show, "You may think that you know everything and even if you do know everything, you are still very inexperienced. We as adults have gone through the same problems as you would face in a few years from now and so it is our duty to advise you even if you do not want" her gaze softened at the end and both the pre-teens understood that she meant well.

Petunia continued but this time locking her eyes with Hermione, "A girl's virtue is a very sacred thing dear. Once lost it cannot be gained back, whether it's the girl that initiated it or the boy, it's always the girl that ends up with the scorn of the society. I know that my nephew is honourable and you want to be together for life but I sincerely hope that you will never see the day when your parents were ashamed of you."

Harry and Hermione were mortified; they were kids for Merlin's sake. They did not get such a blunt talk from even Hermione's parents who should be the ones concerned but as embarrassing as it was for them, they were at least thankful that Aunt Petunia was warming up to Hermione and slowly losing her aloof attitude around Harry. He was not sure how far the change would go but he was not holding his breath that suddenly he would find affection in the house, but any change in his treatment was welcome.

Hermione rose from her place beside Harry on the bed and gently engulfed the older woman in a hug which Petunia returned awkwardly. Maybe all that was needed were more hugs to get the woman off her high horse. Releasing her embrace Hermione stepped back and latched onto Harry's side again burying into his side Hermione replied, "Thank you Aunt Petunia, we will be careful."

"Yes, you can be sure that we will not disappoint you or her parents" Harry chimed in.

With the discussion that was awkward to both her and the kids over, Petunia voiced her next concern, "I know that I am grossly illiterate when it comes to magic but if a servant like that comes to you and warns you don't you think that it would be a good idea to consider it."

Harry heaved a sigh of relief they were back on safer territory, "I know Aunt Petunia but what do you want us to do? We do not have any clue as to what the danger would be, moreover we do not know if the threat was focused against me. If the entire school is threatened I am sure that the professors would take appropriate action to contain it."

Satisfied with that explanation and knowing that neither she nor the two kids could do anything about it, Petunia nodded her head and exited the room happy that she did her duty. Her reasonable and responsible nephew was easy to talk to, now if she could only corner her dear Duddyums.

_**Scene Break**_

September 1st saw Harry and Hermione with their parents or guardians meeting for breakfast outside King's Cross station. The banter was light hearted between Dan Granger and Vernon Dursley as between longtime friends. Observing the discussion in silence, Emma was glad that even though there was no change in Vernon's attitude towards Harry, his aunt and cousin were making a conscious effort to be at least affectionate towards Harry. She wondered if the change was due to Hermione's influence or if they could actually see that Harry could replace them with the Grangers. Whatever the reason, she was happy that Harry could get some emotional support from his mother's sister too if needed.

With about an hour left for the express to leave, good-byes and hugs were exchanged. The Grangers and Dursleys left the two of them near the barrier that separated the magical part of the station with the non-magical part between the platforms nine and ten before heading out.

Harry began pushing the trolley that had both their trunks with Hedwig's empty cage perched on top while Hermione trailed after him with one of her hands hooked around his and the carrier with her new pet, a half Kneezle named crookshanks in the other. The pet was a gift from her parents as a reward for her excellent grades and also a part of her birthday present. Hedwig had the option of flying to Hogwarts but the cat like animal did not have that luxury and was so unceremoniously stuffed into his cage against his protests.

When they were within sight of the barrier and gaining momentum to reach it at a brisk pace, they were rudely cut off by a sneering Draco Malfoy. He was being followed by his parents and without even an apology they walked to the barrier with Draco pushing his trolley at a clip. Just as they were ready to enter, Draco's cart hit the barrier which rather than giving them entry apparently turned solid preventing entry. Draco Malfoy was thrown to the ground along with his luggage which scattered. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy barely managed to stay upright from the impact. Luckily the area was deserted and they managed to avoid awkward questions.

Laughing at Malfoy's predicament, Harry and Hermione ventured near the barrier and finding that they could gain entrance did so without any hindrance. On the other side they were immediately hailed by a group of people which contained their friends. Susan and Hannah were accompanied to the train by Susan's aunt and the newly designated head of DMLE, Lady Amelia Bones. Neville and his grandmother the Lady Augusta Longbottom were also present with Padma Patil who was left alone by her twin Parvati who went in search of Lavender Brown and gossip.

Harry and Hermione were quickly introduced to the adults and were thanked by them too for tutoring their charges. The two graciously accepted the praise while trying to downplay their own contribution rather stressing that they were only acting as guides and not tutors. Time flew by with the pleasant conversation and exchanging stories about their Summer Holiday. With only minutes left before the train left, hugs were hurriedly exchanged between Amelia Bones and her two charges, while Neville got a pat on his back and a stern "Do well Neville" from his grandmother.

Harry and Neville wrestled the trunks of the girls also onto the train, much to the approval of the two adults in the group and the thanks of the four girls. The train began its journey as soon as they boarded it and they began their search for an empty compartment.

Harry was leading the procession of his friends looking for an empty cabin to sit but was finding it a little difficult to do as many of them were already filled or the newcomers were holding them for their friends. In one of the compartments he saw a small girl with Blonde hair reading what looked like a magazine and strangely it was held upside down. 'What a strange way to read a magazine' Harry thought. He was ready to move away but another thought struck him, 'maybe the girl was nervous and trying to hide from strangers' that could be the reason that she was holding the magazine to her face and didn't realize that it was upside down. There was no house crest or trim on the Hogwarts robe that the girl wore so Harry knew that she was a first year. He remembered his own nervousness while on the train and his attempts to quell that feeling with a book. He wanted to befriend the girl and so resolutely pushed the cabin door open and asked the girl for permission for him and his friends to sit with her.

The girl lifted her head out of the magazine and gave him permission to enter. Harry noticed that she had eyes of a brilliant sapphire blue but what caught his attention were the two radishes hanging form her ears. He was followed by Hermione and their four friends which made the cabin a little crowded.

Seeing the number of people the girl asked, "Do you want me to look for a different compartment so that you all can sit comfortably?"

"Oh! Please no, I have a much better place to sit on instead of the cushions" Hermione replied and promptly plopped herself on Harry's lap. She was being clingy after their brief spat over the issue of the waste of breathing air that was Lockhart.

Seeing that the girl spoke up, "Ginevra would be so disappointed."

"Ginevra?" Hermione questioned with narrowed eyes.

"Yes, Ginevra Weasley, she has a huge crush on Harry Potter."

Hermione huffed while their friends snickered, "Why does every girl have a crush on my boyfriend?" she asked rhetorically. Seeing the question in Harry's eyes she elaborated, "Lydia Dawes" hearing which his eyes widened causing the others to snicker harder.

Ignoring his embarrassment, Harry shifted his gaze to the new girl and though she obviously knew who he was, tried to introduce himself, "I am sorry I was rude, I am…."

The girl however cut him off, "I know who you are Harry Potter and she is your best friend Hermione Granger" then without missing a beat she pointed out each one and rattled off their names, "Neville Longbottom, Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, and you are a Patil but I am sorry I do not know which one."

"Padma" she answered with a gob smacked expression which was mirrored by all the others.

"Oh! Ravenclaw, I will be with you in that house. Nice to meet you Padma Patil, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott, I am Luna Lovegood."

Out of all those who were struck speechless, Susan managed to get over her shock and replied, "Nice to meet you too Luna but you can use our first names."

Luna just nodded her head, "You can ignore me and get back to your conversations."

Hermione turned red in anger, her own experiences with her so called friends fresh in her mind, "We do not want to ignore you Luna. If you will allow us we would like to be your friends" a sentiment which was quickly echoed by the rest of the occupants. Everyone could see the hint of moisture in the sapphire eyes threatening to break out but Luna managed a dazzling smile. With another member added to their small circle, they began chatting away about their summer.

_**Minor Break**_

As time went by the talk turned to the incumbent DADA professor, Gilderoy Lockhart. Before Harry or Hermione could dispel the notion about how great the guy was, Luna voiced her opinion, "Poor man, the Bumbling Humdingers are making him a bumbling fool."

Hannah, Susan and Padma looked scandalized but Hermione scoffed, "He does not need Bubbling Humdiggers to make a fool of himself."

"Hermione!" the above three girls exclaimed at the same time that Luna corrected Hermione, "Bumbling Humdingers."

Harry was not sure either to laugh at Luna's strange expressions or be amazed that a girl who did not even start school was able to identify the fraud. So he settled to correct the notion of his three other female friends, "Actually he is not a fool" the smiles turned to scowls when he finished saying, "he is a fraud."

Susan and Hannah looked scandalized while Padma had a thoughtful expression, Neville was blissfully bemused. When the two Hufflepuffs' began a spirited defense, Hermione rummaged in her ever present book bag and pulled out her copy of the 'fraudster report' she generated along with Harry. They managed to finish the report with all the relevant details just before the end of the holidays at Harry's relative's house and so could not send it out to Professor McGonagall as they planned. Now they could deliver it to her personally and learn her own reaction to it. With a duplication charm Hermione made five more copies and passed them to the others.

While the others were pursuing it diligently, Luna flicked through it at an astonishing pace while merrily humming away, probably due to the fact that she already knew most of it. She paused for a bit and exclaimed, "How can he use that spell to knockout a Yeti?"

"Exactly" chorused Harry and Hermione getting into the spirit of things but they were brought up short by Luna's next comment, "The Wrackspurts do it, not a spell" and continued looking thorough the report without a care in the world.

After all of them perused the report Neville asked the question that was probably on all the other's minds as well, "If all this is true what are we going to do?"

Luna dissolved into laughter which strangely sounded like tinkling bells, "All of that can be cross checked in his books and don't worry things are moving as they should."

Before they could question her words any further the driver announced that they would be reaching Hogsmeade station in five minutes which resulted in a scramble to pack away things that have been taken out of trunks or book bags.

After the train came to a stop, Harry exited behind his friends and after helping Hermione down turned to Luna who was the last one. She suddenly spaced out and in an eerily chilling voice said, "I see many dangers in your path Harry Potter and the best possible way to succeed is right beside you. Do not let her go."

Harry and Hermione exchanged a bewildered look but before he could ask for a clarification, the call of "First Years, First Years come here" rang out. Luna clapped her hands and with a delighted, "That's me" jumped down onto the platform and with a shout of "coming" happily skipped away to meet Hagrid leaving behind two totally confused second years.

* * *

><p>AN: All conspiracy theories aside, I would like to think that everyone attempting to reach the platform for boarding the express have to pass thorough the portal between 9 and 10. Otherwise, would it not have been easy for the Weasleys to just Floo over. The platform may not even be physically present at King's Cross station, who knows.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: HHrBeta-er: Since the French are more tolerant to non-magicals, I would assume that they would provide parents with some masking device that would override 'muggle repelling' charms or runes.

Autumn DeMayne: I would say that Draco Malfoy was in the wrong place at the wrong time, Dobby meant to stop Harry by making the barrier solid but since he literally bumped them away and took their spot, he took the hit. I would assume that since Dobby hurt his masters he left the barrier to punish himself allowing Harry and Hermione to pass through.

**Declaration: ****I write for my own pleasure and not for profit. I do not own Harry Potter Universe.**

* * *

><p><strong>With You by My Side<strong>

**Chapter 21- Troubles and Groundbreaking Decisions**

The start of the new school year was not exactly stellar as Harry and Hermione would have liked. This was due to the fact that the very first class that they had was of Defense Against the Dark Arts, taught by one Gilderoy Lockhart. Gryffindor house had the class with Ravenclaw house and Padma Patil was thankful that she at least had the support of Hermione and her friends to stay sane in the class rather than the rest of female students who were drooling at the sight of the professor.

Harry along with Hermione, Neville and Padma was waiting outside the class room for the professor to let them in. Harry and Hermione tried to meet their head of house the night before after the feast and even in the morning during breakfast, but she could not spare them the time as she was busy with giving out the class schedules and generally sorting out the new students. They were disappointed that neither she nor Professor Flitwick had the time during the week for a quick meeting to air their grievance regarding the fraud. The start of a school year was always a busy time for them as they had to take care of not only the new students coming to Hogwarts but also with adjusting the testing for returning students who could not pass their course work to advance to the next level. Harry and Hermione had to contend with their assurance to meet after breakfast on the first Saturday which was still three days away.

"I don't believe it, I am seriously considering skiving off a class for the first time in my life" moaned Harry with obvious distaste much to the amusement of his three friends.

"I know Harry; we Ravenclaws pride ourselves in taking more than the necessary number of classes but even I cannot imagine myself sitting in his class for the entire year. I wish that you could talk to our heads of houses" sympathized Padma.

The thought of facing what would amount to a show of pretend valour by the newest member of Hogwarts faculty sent shivers down the spines of the three lions of Gryffindor house. Their revulsion was not helped by continued chattering by the rest of the female students of both the houses who were gushing over the prospect of ogling the showman. The four friends wondered if this would the first time that many of them opened their course text books even before the official start of the term. They would not have been too much off the mark as even the ever procrastinators Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil apparently devoured all the offerings of Gilderoy Lockhart over the summer.

When the doors of the classroom were thrown open and the students filed in, Harry noticed that quite a few necks were craned towards the front of the class where the professor was standing flashing the ever popular smile. Quite a few of the girls nearly crashed into the desks in their dreamy state and ended up bumping into one another.

As soon as the doors were thrown open Harry sprinted into the class closely followed by Hermione, Neville and Padma. This was not too surprising to most as Harry and Hermione usually commandeered the first of the tables at the front of the class much to the chagrin of the Ravenclaw students. This time however, they were shocked when Harry and Hermione took the table at the back end of the class and the one in front of them was occupied by Neville and Padma. The two top rankers of their year deliberately sitting at the back of the class and accompanied by a Ravenclaw who was sharing a table with another Gryffindor and that too in the class of the most popular wizard in Britain, that certainly dropped a few jaws open.

The attention quickly shifted to the front as the professor began calling the roll for the class. Harry and Hermione certainly noticed that he flashed his teeth at all the girl students but his gaze lingered for a few seconds on Harry. The decidedly calculated gaze bordering on a predatory one bothered not only Harry but also his three friends who immediately caught on the implication of the gaze; Harry was in for a world of trouble mostly disconcerting but still troublesome no less.

The roll call ended, professor Lockhart rose to his feet reminiscent of a monarch standing up from his throne in front of the masses, and twirled his cape around to the front of him like a matador. The outlandishly Lavender coloured cloak did nothing to diminish the swoons of some of the girls in the class but filled Harry with dread.

With an exaggerated bow and gesturing to the full length portrait of himself adorning the wall behind his desk, which he might have nicked from the display of Flourish and Botts, Lockhart opened his class with what felt like a well-rehearsed speech, "I am Gilderoy Lockhart, Winner of the Order of Merlin Third Class as a reward to my undefeated track record of subduing menacing dark creatures, Honorary member of the Dark Force Defence League due to my exploits in making Defense Against the Dark Arts a very popular subject at Hogwarts." He was punctuating his delivery with smiles that flashed his glittering teeth to the class and paused for dramatic effect at the end of the above tirade.

The ensuing silence allowed Hermione to whisper in feigned wonder, "Wow! He is laying it quite thick" just loud enough only for Harry, Neville and Padma. The three had to desperately bite their cheek to prevent them from bursting out laughing in the class.

Flashing the brightest smile till that time the professor finished with a flourish, "And five time winner of 'Witch Weekly's' most charming smile award." This time the four friends did not hide their snort of disgust causing his smile to falter.

Brushing it off Lockhart continued, "It is my duty as your professor to impart my vast knowledge to you all and ensure that you can survive an unlikely encounter with a ferocious beast." The speech was so enthralling to the students that they burst out in an impromptu applause. The professor also looked a little surprised at the unexpected but definitely not unwelcome adulation of the students but managed to turn it to a full blown grin.

Deciding to milk the attention he called out, "Mr. Potter if you would come up here and assist me with a demonstration, I can show the class a few of the easy jinxes and hexes that can deter even the most determined attacker."

Harry was horrified that he was singled out and it did not help his mood one bit that the rest of the class were riveted to their seats in the expectation of a live demonstration between the most popular professor and one of the most sought after boys. Amidst the snickers of his girlfriend Harry trudged forlornly to the front.

Throwing his arm around Harry the professor began to describe one of his exploits but Harry moved away while slapping the arm off from his shoulder. This action prompted a gasp from most of the students and a worried glance from Hermione, she did not want Harry to cause any loss of points or worse earn a detention due to his blatant disrespect of a professor, a pounce yes but still a professor, something that neither of them had the past school year.

Undeterred Lockhart attempted to grab Harry again but this time he was prepared and parried the professor's arm away hard, sure that he left a bruise there. Over the summer Harry and Hermione not only continued their exercise regimen but also added a few basic self-defense moves and hand to hand combat techniques, nothing major and that helped him in blocking Lockhart's attempts. Harry was not happy he growled at the still smiling professor and demanded, "Who are you to touch me?"

The professor looked lost for a few moments but recovered and began, "I am Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of …." but Harry cut him off midsentence and ground out, "I do not care what awards you have but you are not going to touch me, ever. If you try that stunt again, I am going to report to the DMLE on charges of harassment and child molestation."

Harry saw that the entire class except Hermione sat stunned, even Neville and Padma looked a little surprised at his retaliation at what could have been a very innocent gesture. But Harry was vexed with the fraud and his attempts to single him out for his own ego boost was the last straw for him. Taking a calm breath Harry whispered, "I know that you are a fraud. Resign your position and I will leave you alone, try to accost me again and I will make your life a living hell." With that warning Harry walked back to his seat beside Hermione.

He was sure that he was not loud enough for the whole class but felt that the few students near the front would have heard him. Still Harry did not care for the reactions of the masses, all he was interested in was his friends and as always Hermione was supportive while Neville gave him a discrete 'thumbs up' and Padma flashed him a quick smile when he passed them.

Trying desperately to regain some of his lost composure Lockhart gave the class in general a big smile, "I have a quiz to test you all about my books…." Needless to say Harry, Hermione, Neville and Padma returned the questions unanswered.

_**Scene Break**_

That night Harry along with Hermione and Neville made an attempt to get to know the incumbent first year students in their house. Though Harry did not need any introduction, the moment he introduced himself he was faced with faces wearing looks of adoration and awe. His attempts to befriend them were only partially successful and Harry never resented the moniker of the 'Boy-Who-Lived' more than that night. The worst or biggest fan, based on how you would define, was a small boy named Colin Creevey.

Being a muggleborn herself, Hermione attempted to talk to the hyperactive first year and ease him into the routine of the castle life. To their amusement Colin was not encumbered with the sights at all instead he was full of energy darting everywhere with his camera and taking pictures of everything he could see. The novelty of moving pictures was probably the driving force and the object of his enthusiasm was of course Harry but anything new and unseen in the non-magical world was fair game. By the end of the night Harry had to warn him sternly not to be too encumbered with his fame and treat him as a friend or a big brother if he could and that thankfully was enough to get Colin off his back.

Most of the first years warmed up to the three Gryffindors very quickly and offers to either tutoring or menial help were accepted with much enthusiasm. The reason for their offer was due to the fact that Percy Weasley the male prefect in charge of the first years brushed off even his sister, Ginevra (Ginny) Weasley without a second thought. Apparently he was so busy with his duties and studies that he would not be burdened with helping the new students much to the disgust of the three friends. All the three had not so good experiences in their childhood and were well aware of the difficulties faced in a new place and if not for their own quick friendship, they would have found it difficult to survive at Hogwarts.

Even with four elder brothers present in Gryffindor, Ginny felt herself alone and so gladly accepted their offer of friendship. What vexed Harry however was the disturbing shout of "eep" and heavy blush that emanated from the girl whenever he tried to talk to her. The behavior was endearing and even flattering to Harry at the beginning but as their discussion with the first years progressed, even a glance at Ginny's direction resulted in a blush of epic proportions that began irritating Harry. Moreover, at his side Hermione was starting to take a dislike to the obvious adoration of her boyfriend by a girl that did not even know him properly. Harry wondered if he had to physically restrain Hermione but thankfully did not escalate to a confrontation.

Later that night the searing kiss that Harry planted on Hermione managed to calm her sufficient. Their short discussion on the matter brought forward a decision to keep their distance from 'The Eeping Girl' till she started to treat Harry no different than any other person.

_**Minor Break**_

Luna was very quickly accepted into their small group and unsurprisingly was welcomed with open arms. Padma took on the role of a mentor in their house and they all felt that was for the best due to the fact that Luna was drawing some strange looks from the student body in general. Her accessorizing using fresh radishes every day from the kitchen raised a few eyebrows and her explanation of "keep the Nargles away" did not help her case one bit. Harry guessed that her open acceptance into their group stopped tongues from wagging. He also noticed that Colin Creevey was trying to make her acquaintance, maybe in an attempt to be close to Harry, but whatever the reason might be his efforts earned him points as he was the only one making sincere efforts to befriend Luna.

From the very next day of their arrival at Hogwarts, Harry and his friends began eating their meals together at whatever house table the friends belonged to that caught their fancy. If one of them reached the great hall first they would hold the seats for the entire group.

"Did any one of you notice that we as a group consist of people that never had a sibling, except Padma of course" Harry commented during breakfast one day and it was true. Most of them did not even have friends while growing up, none of them were sure if it was merely a coincidence or something in their subconscious that gravitated to lonely people. Hermione mused that the acceptance from the first people that they came across after a lengthy period of loneliness may have broken any inhibitions they might have had. That need to get accepted might have also made changes to their behavior that was mimicking the rest or at least acceptable to the rest. They had no means to follow that line of thinking but was the best theory they could put forward.

"I live very close to the Weasley place and since there were not many houses, Ginny and I used to visit each other a lot and play together. During the years we grew very close but all of that stopped once we turned seven" Luna told them with a strange longing in her eyes. "That was also the time that the stories of the 'Boy-Who-Lived' used to feature regularly in our discussions. I was not so much encumbered by those stories as I could ascertain that they were mostly irrational and I think that led Ginny to grow apart from me."

Luna drew a ragged breath and continued in a small voice with tears threatening to spill from her lovely eyes, "I was sad in the beginning when she stopped coming or inviting me to play but I did not mind much since my Mum was there. Once she died in a freak accident, I was left mostly alone and that hurt me the most" that opened the flood gates and she was engulfed in warm hug by Susan and Padma who happened to be sitting on either side of the girl near the lake that evening where the group congregated to make plans for organizing the study sessions.

Harry felt a strange empathy to the girl who had a friend in her childhood but due to an irrational and totally unreasonable cause lost her. 'Children at that age are unreasonable, I suppose' he thought, 'I guess everyone cannot be as me or Hermione' was his only consolation.

It took a few minutes for Luna to compose herself in the arms of all the girls in their small group. After that Harry left his place and grabbed her in a warm hug, "Luna I promise you that you will never feel alone again. I may not know for sure how a brother behaves around his sister but I am willing to learn if you will allow me." His sentiment was echoed by Neville and they were rewarded by a brilliant smile from Luna shining through her tears.

Hermione spied that Padma was particularly happy with that declaration especially coming from Neville. It could have been her appreciation to the fact that he and Harry were willing to help out Luna but each one in the group noticed that Padma was always beside Neville. It was blatantly evident that she was trying to make her claim for Neville; well no one could blame her if she did as there were only two boys in that group of seven and Harry was already off the market thanks to Hermione.

Settling down from their emotional high, Harry asked the question that was bothering him from the moment Luna left their company at the platform. "What did you mean when you said that you saw many dangers in my future Luna?"

Luna tensed suddenly and looked around as if she was looking for a means of escape, "You will probably call me weird when you will hear about it." She was immediately overwhelmed by vehement protests from the people surrounding her. Giving a slightly relieved smile Luan began her explanation, "I…. I sometimes get flashes of events or a few minutes of the distant future. I cannot control my gift and I am not sure what causes me to see a particular event or even why I saw that event. Like in Harry's case I saw about five different scenes and in all of them Hermione was by his side and a couple of them were of them facing dangers" she paused hesitant about revealing something but looking at the slightly worried faces of Harry and Hermione clarified, "I once saw Harry pulling Hermione out of a freezing lake, this very lake in fact and Hermione was dressed in her school robes, but she was perfectly fine" she hurried to assure them. "I do not know why or when but it was in the not so distant future."

Every one of them took a few minutes to digest the information and Hermione was particularly relieved to find out that Harry was there to help her out in danger. Hannah voiced the thought of almost everyone there, "So you are a seer."

Luna frowned, "Not really" she took some time to put her thoughts in order before continuing, "You see, I cannot make any sort of predictions or prophecies. I also cannot tell what is going to happen in a particular person's life, I can only see snippets of a person's life and that too not of the immediate future. I cannot control what I see and also when I see, more importantly I never know when I get such flashes of the future." She was not sure if the others understood what she was saying as she herself did not understand her gift completely. Her ability was so unlike any that she read about seers and was mostly useless as a form of divination due to the total randomness of her visions. That also had the fortunate benefit of not having people pester about reading or predicting their futures for which she was thankful. But what she was immensely grateful was that the attitudes of the people around her, whom she was beginning to consider as friends, did not change after her revelation. She could enjoy being friends with them. Also none of them asked about their futures except the tidbit she revealed regarding Hermione at the lake.

They spent a quiet evening catching up on the latest news or interesting facts about their summer holidays and generally enjoying the down time before they are thrown into the routine of school. Susan's parting comment of, "So Luna can you tell us when Hermione and Harry get married?" and the laughter it generated at the embarrassment of the couple in question was a fitting end to a fun filled evening.

_**Scene Break**_

Saturday morning after breakfast, Harry and Hermione led their friends to the 'den'. Colin was still kept at an arm's length by Harry but he toned down his exuberance in the presence of Harry and was gradually wearing down Harry's resistance. He was sure that the hyper active first year would soon join their exclusive group. Though Harry and Hermione did not have permission to re-use the room for their benefit, they hoped that Professor McGonagall would not object. Their friends were fascinated by the cozy space and the privacy it offered. Hermione was not sure about letting them join their extracurricular work but only due to the fact that already knew about it and did not express any interest. If they did not want to spend the extra time, they could still gather in their room and use it for their study sessions in an informal setting rather than the library.

They did not have had to wait for long before Professors McGonagall and Flitwick entered and even without Harry or Hermione voicing their request for continued use of the room, their head of house granted them permission. What surprised their friends however was that the normally stern Transfiguration professor was very relaxed and she immediately complemented them for taking the time to make the first years welcome. Her sentiments were echoed by the Head of Ravenclaw house who was happy that Padma took Luna under her wing so to speak. Even Susan and Hannah were included in the praise even though Professor Sprout had no indication of their efforts. They lavished praise on the blushing second year students for making the lives of the professors easy by taking the responsibility of the first years rather than just leave them to their own devices.

Soon it was business however; Harry and Hermione showed them the 'Fraudster Report' having all the highlights of Gilderoy Lockhart's so called exploits. While the two teachers were perusing the document, their emotions were clearly being broadcast on their faces and the five new students quickly and discreetly took their leave. That move was probably for their benefit because as soon as they finished, a stream of expletives began streaming out of Professor McGonagall that frightened Harry and Hermione. Thankfully the Charms professor cast a privacy spell on his colleague and with a smirk cast one on himself before venting his anger.

Running out of steam, professor McGonagall cancelled the privacy spell and partook of the pumpkin juice that was requested by the two students to entertain their friends with professor Flitwick following suit. "I cannot believe that fraud" she exclaimed.

It was a thoughtful Professor Flitwick that took up the discussion, "I hope that he is just a fraud" when he was confronted by perplexed looks he elaborated, "The means that he had used to defeat the threats in the books are clearly fraudulent, but what if the events that have been depicted are not? I hope that he had not stolen experiences of people who have actually faced these dangers and made them his own."

Hermione sucked in a breath, "That's more like cheating and if he caused any harm to the people from whom he stole the account of their confrontation, it's a much more serious crime."

"Can't we do anything to expose his crime?" Harry wanted to know.

Professor McGonagall shook her head, "Unfortunately, we do not have any means to say that he had committed a crime, we do not have the evidence. He could always claim that the books were mere works of fiction and that the public response had made them look like his own exploits. Lying is not a crime, though it is immoral."

"The best we could hope for is his removal from the staff and then propose to the DMLE to launch an inquiry of any serious crime. It would be ideal if we could get the Chief warlock to do that, more than just his dismissal" contributed professor Flitwick.

Harry and Hermione tried to argue about doing more than just his dismissal but they had to finally concede that there was no apparent crime just a fraud. Their hopes for swift action were also dismissed as they were told that the headmaster would be busy for most of the month due to his many duties for the Wizengamot and the ICW.

"And no, you cannot skive off" added a stern deputy headmistress.

Both Harry and Hermione whined in response, something which was rare for them but did generate a few laughs from the two professors at their petulance. They fully accepted that attending the class would be a waste of time for the two students but they could not have students not attending classes even if they were taught by an obvious fraud. Professor Flitwick did manage to pacify them by offering lessons in dueling to both Harry and Hermione, when Harry mentioned his need for a competent defense class with Lord Voldemort after him.

Harry brought out a sample of the 'Pierre de Wonder' and along with Hermione expounded on the properties of the stone much to the wonder of the two professors who admitted that they never saw something like that. They also outlined their plan for using it as a component for their 'detector' which was supported by the two educators. Professor Flitwick also gave them the directions to the 'Room of Requirement' or 'Come and Go Room' that he managed to obtain from the castle elves for them to perfect their detector.

"Professor, we were thinking that we would market the detector to the aurors of the Ministry and maybe to Gringotts for their curse breakers. Do you think that we can do it as individuals from Hogwarts itself?" Harry was not well versed about starting a business even in the non-magical world let alone in the magical world. He and Hermione discussed a lot on that subject and though her parents felt that they could not do that due to tax concerns, they were not sure how different in the magical world and so advised them to talk to the professors.

"No Harry, you cannot do it as individuals, as everything that you sell will be assessed for tax by the Ministry. Taxation for individual salaries is generally lower than taxation on sales and so you as individuals cannot be taxed the rate for a company. Moreover, by law you cannot be taxed as you are minors and by the same token you cannot sell them because you cannot be taxed" Professor McGonagall replied with a sigh.

Harry and Hermione shared a look; that was what they thought. They also needed someone to manage the transactions with the Veela colony in Fée Glen near Marseille and also manage their establishment as long as they were at Hogwarts. Harry voiced his opinion, "I want to ask Mr. Lupin if he could coordinate with Sophie's Grammy for the stones and maybe manage the company for us till we graduate. Do you think that it would be a good idea ma'am?"

The professor gave him a bright smile, "I think that would be a good idea Harry, you can trust him as he was your father's friend after all and you would also be doing him a favour by providing him a respectable job. As you know he is a werewolf and I think that he would be able to negotiate with Veela easily and gain their trust. I am not so sure about managing your company though, I always believe that the owners should be in charge of the finances and he could take care of the day to day operations and paid a salary. May be you could have your parents Hermione, as a part of the Board of Directors or something to help you out."

"Thanks for that idea professor, I am sure that my parents would not mind that, they manage their own practice and so could help us out. We were also thinking about compensation for you both, may be not compensation as such but as a royalty for the idea" Hermione interjected.

The two professors shared a fond smile, "Thank you for the courtesy you two, but as we were contracted to Hogwarts, we cannot accept any compensation. It is our duty to educate the younger generation and more over it was mostly your idea to start with. I only provided you with the nature of the spells, something which you could have gotten from any book" the diminutive professor waved off their objections.

That was not what Harry and Hermione wanted, sure it was Harry's idea but the professors were taking time off from their schedules to help and guide them. They had a short discussion and Hermione suggested an alternative, "I think that instead of calling it compensation we could call it as a Hogwarts refurbishment fund. The fund could be used to replace the school brooms, or buy top quality brooms for the school quidditch teams, provide support to the student who could not afford new books or robes or anything else that concerns Hogwarts and its students. We could divide the profits from the sale of each unit and give one half to the fund. We are not concerned about profits right away instead want to do some good to the society."

The two professors were beaming; none of the students either past or present gave anything back to Hogwarts even though there was a dire need for a few things, especially those that could seriously harm the students like brooms or safety equipment for potions and the green houses. Maybe the library could buy more copies of books prescribed and then loaned to the students for the entire year. The idea opened a host of possibilities to the deputy headmistress. This was the first time that someone had broached the subject, even though the fulfillment of the idea was still debatable, their hearts were filled with joy hearing Hermione's words. Harry neglected protocol for the time and kissed his girlfriend soundly eliciting a brilliant blush on her face.

"Not two parts Hermione, I would like it to be three" seeing the looks of confusion Harry explained his motive, "When I went to Gringotts, I was told that the Potters had a good bit of money diverted to various charities but that stopped after the death of my parents. I cannot do anything about that till my seventeenth birthday but in the mean time I want to start a foundation to help orphans, something like a 'Potter and Granger helping hand for orphans'."

This time it was Hermione's turn to kiss Harry senseless. They finally agreed to contact Hermione's parents and the Goblins to sort out the details of a new company with equal partnership for Harry and Hermione. Mr. Lupin would also be contacted regarding a salaried position as duty manager and his first job would be to negotiate for a steady supply of 'Pierre de Wonder' for their use. It was not the first time that Harry and Hermione hoped that they had a relative or an adult in their family who was magical and could help them out, especially with the company they wanted to establish.


	22. Chapter 22

**Declaration: ****I write for my own pleasure and not for profit. I do not own Harry Potter Universe.**

**With You by My Side**

**Chapter 22- Startling Discoveries**

As Professor Flitwick offered Harry and Hermione the chance to learn dueling, they were now congregated in the 'den' along with Professor McGonagall. A week of classes with Lockhart convinced everyone that they would be learning next to nothing in his classes and so this turned out to be a chance that could not be missed. Surprisingly, all their five friends and Colin joined them in the unofficial class and a chance to learn from an international dueling master.

Starting the lesson the professor asked the assembled students, "When you duel an opponent, what is the most important aspect that can ensure your victory?"

After a bit of thought Hermione responded with, "Your skill and knowledge of spells" she half stated while Susan responded with, "The ability to protect yourself properly from your opponent."

When none of the others took a chance at answering him professor Flitwick shook his head and answered his own question, "The most important aspect is your opponent's skill and experience." This generated quite a bit of surprise in the students. "Think about it, you know your own skill or ability to cast proper shields, but what you don't know is your opponent's ability to take down those shields."

A murmur of agreement went through the audience. Focusing on Hermione the professor countered her argument, "Knowledge of spells while good may not help you out in a duel. When you are fighting for your life, the easiest and quick to cast spells are the best, sometimes debilitating spells are what are needed rather than some obscure or exotic spell."

Looking at the perplexed faces he tried to elaborate, "Spells that take unusually long time to cast, like the petrification spell give your opponent a chance to counter them easily or when you are in the middle of the incantation, he can hit back with a much stronger spell but with a shorter incantation. '_Reducto_' for example is a very devastating spell when cast at humans, not that I recommend the spell in a friendly duel but if you need to put down your opponent for the count such spells are very useful. Another such spell is the '_Osseous Fragmen_' or bone breaking hex."

Before anyone could raise an objection to it he asked a question of his own, "I know that I said that shorter incantations are the best but can you tell me a scenario where you can use a bone breaking hex?"

This time Harry responded promptly, "If the opponent is put on the back foot and does not have the time to cast a spell properly we can slip in such longer incantation spells, under the radar."

The professor had a pleased smile and frankly was very disturbing on the part Goblin's face, "I am not familiar with the non-magical phrase you have used but if I assume what it means, then you are correct. Spells like '_Petrificus Totalis_, _Osseous Fragmen_, _Expelliarmus_' can be very effective when used in conjunction with a string of easy to cast spells like '_Stupefy_', stinging or tickling hexes."

Susan interjected excitedly, "I heard my aunt saying that everyone has a signature set of spells, more like a string of spells that can be rattled off without a second thought."

Professor Flitwick gave a pleasant smile, "Yes you choose a set of spells that are easy to cast and then practice a lot. For me I like spells that do not have easy counters and cannot be blocked by a '_Protego_' shield. That will keep your opponent on the more concentrated on dodging your spells rather than a counter attack. That can tire out an opponent easily and if he is not fit, he can tire himself out. That will allow me to slip in a few effective spells that use longer incantations but aimed at ending the duel like the petrification or bone breaker hex."

A nervous Neville raised his hand and after a gentle reminder that they were not in a formal classroom setting and there was no need to raise a hand, he wanted to know, "Professor, Do we need to know such dangerous spells? We are after all kids and these can seriously injury a person." He was not accustomed to being in the limelight but even with everyone's attention focused on him did not cower, a marked improvement after spending time in Harry and Hermione's company. The gentle pressure on his hand from Padma at his side might also be the reason for the new found confidence.

The genial professor turned serious just like a switch has been thrown, "That's the thing Mr. Longbottom, a duel is not a child's play. Even between friends a duel has a potential to injure your opponent and a wrongly directed hex like a simple piercing hex can kill. That's the reason I am teaching you about surviving a duel and not dawdle about. The only safe opponent is one who cannot retaliate and that's what I am going to teach you if you are serious about it."

Though said in an ominous tone, the underlying seriousness of the situation gave them determination to learn as much as they could and survive a confrontation. Only Harry and Hermione knew the real situation with regards to Voldemort and so were very excited and also much more serious about learning to duel effectively. They or at least Harry may be forced into situations where he might have to fight for his life and succeed and Hermione was sure to follow him, whether Harry wanted her there or not.

"I also think that the more potent spells will need to be used in regular battles not necessarily against your opponent" Hermione was used to spot uncommon uses for common items and the scenario of a real battle may be very much different than a classroom setting, needing unconventional ideas.

"Bravo Hermione, can you explain in detail for the benefit of the others please" the diminutive professor cried out in excitement, at least someone in the group had caught onto the potential uses of such powerful spells in a battle.

Instead of Hermione, it was Harry who answered the professor, "If the fight was to occur in a room full of furniture or in the woods with plenty of cover, then blasting, piercing and cutting hexes are a must in your arsenal. They would at least be useful to flush your opponent into the open."

"Exactly!" the professor cried out and followed it with, "In the same way, transfiguration and conjuration spells will allow you to block the opponent's attacks. If you are an accomplished dueler, you can conjure small birds or animals and animate them to attack or defend independent of your commands. That is a very useful trick."

That declaration was followed by a few minutes of silence where all the friends mulled over his words. The possibilities were varied and even though some of the spells used for Transfiguration or Conjuration were beyond the ability of most of them, they were looking forward to train hard. Harry and Hermione had a whispered conversation between themselves and agreed to plan out not only a few chain spells but also to try and incorporate the conjuration spells in a real battle. There was a lot for them to work on and with Voldemort around the corner, they could not and were not ready to slack off. Apart from the two, Neville and Luna had a fierce determination in their eyes, the two were generally considered to be timid and in Neville's case even magically weak. The look in their eyes however, said a very different story, they needed to excel in learning from the best even if for the sole reason of surviving with their life and limbs intact.

Catching their attention once more the professor forged ahead, "The final aspect of a successful outcome is your physical fitness. If you can dodge your opponent's attacks rather than shield then you will be saving a lot of magical energy. Even if you are physically tired, one overpowered disarming charm delivered at the precise time would not only disarm him but can knock him out. Therefore being in the top of your physical fitness is also a must for lasting in a duel. Besides, physical fitness can also improve your magical stamina, which is why you will have to get in shape."

With that the professor gave them a set of exercises and running tips to improve on their fitness. They agreed to meet in a week's time with a few practiced spells and then concentrate on dodging and dueling exercises. Harry and Hermione however were planning on developing their own signature set of spells for rapid fire use in any duel. If possible they could duel each other or ask the professor to be their opponent. Their goal was simple, team up to take down the champion dueler, simple yes but easily done, not a chance.

_**Scene Break**_

_Dear Mr. Potter and Miss Granger,_

_Your offer of Head of Operations in your company is the best option available to me and I accept it graciously. This would also help me get back into the British Wizarding world from which I have had to distance myself due to lack of sufficient opportunities for work._

_The Job Description that you have sent me had removed the last of my doubts of this not being a legitimate and a profitable venture. I am sorry to say that I had doubted your offer but you were the son of one of the biggest pranksters at Hogwarts, Harry. To even think that the son of my best friend, James Potter would stoop to such a level of giving false hope was demeaning to you, Harry and for that I apologize unreservedly. The potential services and products on offer from you are certainly novel and your market research does say that they will find acceptance, and that gives me hope that my participation in your company would be profitable to you both. I do hope that you have a name for your venture as it needs to be registered with the British Ministry of Magic. _

_I have also taken the liberty of procuring the required forms for a quick clearance of the company's name and also to take care of the legalese involved. With the main owners being minors under the law, the forms have to be counter signed by your guardians, whether they are muggle or magical is not of much difference. I think that the earliest you could put in the application for scrutiny would be before Christmas or the start of December at best. A board of directors is a must to take care of your decisions or at least to give some legitimacy to your decisions, till you take up the mantle yourself. I believe that your parents, Miss Granger, have the required expertise for that and as you have said in your communication that they may be willing to take up the mantle. I would however recommend a magical presence on the board too; maybe Professors McGonagall or Flitwick would do the job if they are willing and since there is no need for them to be involved directly in decision making, at least we know they need not be present, will not take too much of their time._

_I do not have the capability or experience to negotiate a big business venture as you have put on my shoulders but as you have also told me that the goal for now was not profitability but goodwill, I will do the best to establish a good working relationship with the Veela colony at Fée Glenn. Might I also suggest a personal meeting with the French magical foreign minister sometime during the Christmas holidays as his support would be invaluable for a seamless import option of the commodities from France? _

_I feel obligated to let you know that the day I start negotiations with Danielle Marceau, the governor of the Veela Colony, would count as the day I start in your employ. For all legal matters, that would also be the day your company goes public. All bills or salaries can be backdated and handled without penalties but the fact needs to be acknowledged on the application for the establishment of the business venture. As far as the cost to the company regarding my employment, those details can be worked out in person and I promise that I would not give you trouble on that. _

_I am looking forward to meet you personally and finalize all aspects of this budding venture. I do ask you to take time and meet both the Governor of the colony and the French foreign minister. Your presence would be needed to make all decisions binding and magically acceptable, that would also give you an opportunity to open negotiations about an overseas branch (*Wink*Wink*)._

_Here's to a successful partnership,_

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Remus Lupin _

_**Scene Break**_

The first week back from vacation was spent mostly in getting acclimatized to their classes and reacquainting themselves with their class mates or friends. The lethargy from the holidays carried over and so Harry and Hermione could not spend any time on the 'Pierre de Wonder'. Now that their first week back was out of the way and getting permission to reoccupy their 'den' they began working on ascertaining the requirements for optimizing their dark magic detector.

During their stay at Marseille, they tested the '_Lumos_' spell that Sophie cast in her demonstration and found out that the spell did indeed work. Further work proved that there was an initial delay of an hour that was needed for the stone to work and after that it needed an hour to recharge for every six hours of use. The stone was also remarkably hard and their attempts to hit it with blasting, piercing or cutting hexes did to even leave a blemish on the stone. Harry and Hermione decided that it was a benefit that they could very well exploit if the stone was to be used in the most extreme conditions.

The only problem they could not solve easily was a way to house the stone, not only to provide them with a way to control the swathe of the spells but also to shield it from outside magic during recharge. They finally decided on two designs for the outer shell, Hermione wanted a bud like structure that could be opened in a series of steps while Harry favoured a Camera like body with a variable aperture.

"While I admit that the bud like structure is aesthetically sound, in a field environment it would be impractical. The more exposed the moving parts, the more are the chances of damage" Harry argued.

Hermione wanted to rebuke his logic but found that Harry's logic was indeed sound. Moreover the camera like structure would be compact enough to fit into a small space, wizards do have space expansion charms but even then a compact structure would be better.

So finally they agreed on using a small box made of aluminum with an adjustable aperture to allow for the spells to pass through. The choice of metal was the best, not only being lightweight aluminum was also durable, but that also meant that they would have to craft the boxes in the non-magical world, another job for their incumbent 'Head of Operations'. The aperture would be controlled by a knob on the top of the box just like in a SLR camera. They also designed two variations, one fitted on top of a staff which could be planted into the ground for ease of use in an open place and the other model was to be hung as a lantern that can be lowered into cellars or open underground spaces. The lantern like design could be stabilized by charms to keep it facing one way only.

Now all that was left was to test it out and then more importantly name it!

_**Minor Break**_

The Saturday after Hermione's thirteenth birthday, saw the two friends venturing into uncharted territories. They were as ready as they could be with their 'Aura Probe' as they decided to call the implement they had in their hands. It was definitely not the final product as the 'Pierre de Wonder' was only housed in an open glass box much like an aquarium without its cover. The glass was reinforced to be unbreakable and charmed to prevent spells from passing through it, leaving only the open end to be used to discharge the spells from the stone.

Harry and Hermione walked to the seventh floor and onto a corridor that was rarely used by the occupants of the castle. The corridor was not in the direct line of any of the used parts and so one did not venture that way unless absolutely necessary. That may also be the reason that none of the students or staff knew about the 'come and go' room, moreover who in their right minds would want to spend any time looking at a tapestry of a crazy wizard teaching Trolls to dance.

The vibrant couple was indeed in their right minds, but they had to harden their hearts and glance at the tapestry in order to complete their work.

"Wow! The world is so full of oddities" Harry commented while Hermione began pacing the wall on the other side of the tapestry while muttering, "Need a room full of magical objects." They debated a lot as to the kind of room they needed to request, since the consensus between the house elves was that they needed to be specific with their request or the room would not be able to provide all that they would need once they were inside.

A huge reinforced Oak door appeared on Hermione's third pass. The door was ornate as if from an old world castle, think of it, they were in an old castle. Even though they were introduced to the world of magic more than a year ago, the appearance of a door on a wish did not fail to elicit gasps of amazement to the two pre-teens; or should it be a newly minted teenager and a pre-teen.

Entering the room with trepidation, they saw that the castle provided them with a store room of sorts with a lot of everyday items and some not so obvious ones. Belaying its ordered appearance, the room looked like a junk yard with broken items and some which were so old that their condition was difficult to predict. Curiously, the items were all placed in ordered racks, as if an automated sorting machine went through a pile of junk and put them onto shelves. The items they could see varied from brooms, mops, cutlery to broken chairs, new tables, and old couches to books, jewelry and clothes. The bigger items were on the floor to the side and away from the ordered racks for the smaller items.

Harry and Hermione gaped at the spread of enchanted items with open mouths, "There is a fortune to be made from this room" Harry commented.

"Yes, if we live through handling any cursed items" agreed Hermione.

That comment brought their attention back to the task at hand. For now, they decided on a simple lantern like design for their test and the charged stone was held with a sticking charm inside the open glass box hung from a sturdy leather strip. Hermione used the leather cord from the gift she got from Sophie's Grammy when they visited 'Fée Glenn', she did not need the cord to hold the stone imbibed with Veela magic any more, as Harry gifted her a chain made of gold for it, as a part of her Birthday Gift.

They decided to leave the larger items alone as they were probably just discarded items that may not be of much use to them in terms of being enchanted. With anticipation being the overriding emotion, they moved to the serial racks of mostly jewelry and other trinkets including Goblin made swords, daggers and knives. With a soft "libérer" Hermione allowed the three spells stored in the stone to be cast at the same time. As they learnt with their experimentation, even though the incantations of the three spells are varied not only in their duration but also in the language of casting, the spells were released simultaneously and cycle every two seconds. The two second delay was needed for the stone to recharge the spells.

The result was an explosion of colours that nearly blinded Harry and Hermione. The entire spectrum of visible colours flashed every two seconds that the aura detection spell flashed out along with the two specialized spells for trap detection and detection of magical enchantments on solid objects. The myriad of flashes were so bright that they looked as if they were even reflected off the enchanted ceiling of the room increasing their discomfort.

"I never expected that we would see so many aura flashes" Harry grimaced squeezing his eyes shut.

"We really do need the advantage of a shutter to minimize the area that the spells scan" Hermione supplied. The ability of pinpointing an object may be much appreciated in cases like what they were facing, the enormous number of coloured flashes were not only disconcerting to the eyes but defeated the purpose if you could barely keep your eyes open to see them.

Upon closer inspection, they could see a few flashed of dark colours, they were probably not lethal but certainly debilitating. "I wish that the lights in the room are not so bright for us to discern the sources that are emitting the dark aura" Harry mused and to their pleasant surprise the lights in the room dimmed. The two students were treated to a stunning display of colours that rivaled even the most exotic of pyro techniques imagined and that was saying something due to the enormous possibilities for such displays in the magical world.

In the middle of such an amazing display the inventors of a very useful tool for curse breakers, embraced in an exuberant hug filled with elation and excitement for a resounding success of their 'Aura Probe'.

They slowly moved through the different racks of enchanted objects and that reduced the number of auras detected as the amount of space bathed in the detection spells narrowed. The feeling of elation dampened considerably when they detected a very strong black aura coming from an out of the way book rack that was totally devoid of any other enchanted items. Curious to see what kind of a book could project such a dark aura, Harry and Hermione gradually made their way towards the single source.

A few feet away from the book rack, they saw that the source of the black aura was not a book but a stone bust adorned with a, "Crown" Harry blurted out incredulously.

"Not a crown Harry, it's a Tiara or a Diadem that women usually wear with their wedding dress. It is meant to hold the veil in place" Hermione corrected.

"OK! Tiara or Diadem, not a crown" Harry sighed with some exasperation. "Do we tell the professors about the object that could potentially be dangerous in a school full of children?" To him the situation was eerily similar to their previous year with the 'Philosopher's Stone' guarded by flimsy traps. He could see that the Diadem was not being guarded, rather it was being hidden and that meant that it was highly dangerous.

Hermione was biting her lower lip, "I am not sure if we should bring it into the open Harry. If it was hidden and Merlin knows for how long, is it not a good idea just to leave it where it was and probably warn MCG that there is something dangerous and not to let anyone open the room in this configuration?"

"Hermione think about it, we asked for a very generalized room with enchanted objects and the castle provided us with a room containing something very dangerous. What guarantee do we have that the next time someone asks for a similar room would not get the same thing?"

After a few moments of internal deliberation, Hermione finally agreed that it may be better to remove the object and secured somewhere else, like Harry's 'mokeskin pouch' or else destroyed posthaste.

Agreeing to that Harry voiced his concern, "Come on, we need to get out of here, whatever the curse maybe on the diadem, it is trying to overpower my occlumency shields and I have a very bad feeling about this. We should probably come back with MCG and Flitwick."

With that they were ready to move back but were suddenly overwhelmed by an enticing voice in their head calling them forward, "_Knowledge beyond measure is a wizard's greatest treasure, come wear me and obtain your greatest dream..._" while Harry heard the word Wizard in his mind, Hermione heard Witch instead. The voice was unrecognizable as belonging to a mortal but was like a Siren's Song drawing them into a trance and forcing them to move closer instead of away from the danger. Even though Harry and Hermione had developed their occlumeny shields to such a level that they could repulse even the spirited of Legilimency attacks, the voice managed to slink through their defenses.

The two friends were entranced in the call of the diadem. They instantly recognized that the diadem once belonged to Rowena Ravenclaw the witch regaled as the brightest ever to grace the land. The promise of unlimited knowledge was difficult for the two students who strove for the best to ignore. Harry and Hermione did have a bond of friendship that was too deep to be broken easily; otherwise they would have fought over the privilege of wearing the diadem, even though it was meant for women, Harry was ready to wear it for the promise it held. Regardless of the danger they knew the object might bring, they marched resolutely towards the diadem fully intending to obtain the 'knowledge beyond measure' and share with the other.

They were only a couple of feet from touching the diadem when Harry's scar exploded in pain. The pain was too much for him to bear and sliced through the weakened occlumency barriers and elicited a gasp of pain from Harry. Desperately clutching his forehead, Harry stumbled and due to the confines of the corridor between racks fell on Hermione trying to refrain from screaming out loud. Harry's frantic efforts to manage the unbearable pain and to regain his balance also brought Hermione to the floor effectively breaking the diadem's hold on them.

"HARRY!" Hermione's scream pierced the silence of the room. She was desperately trying to soothe Harry's pain and at the same time refraining from a panic attack. Her subconscious need to find help for her boyfriend began warring with her desperate need not to leave Harry alone in the room, especially very close to what she now knew as an object related to Lord Voldemort.

Hermione's common sense finally asserted itself and looping her hands under Harry's armpits, began dragging him away towards the door. The increased distance from the cursed diadem brought some sense to Harry and the calming presence of Hermione helped him clamp down on his occlumency barriers decreasing the pain.

Harry began to mumble, "I'm OK, I'm OK" much to Hermione's relief.

Hermione sat beside a still groggy Harry and pulled his head into her lap. Harry's scar was a bright red colour almost as if it was leaking blood and thrummed with a life of its own scaring both of them out of their wits. Hermione 'requested' the room for some cold water and a rag with which she wiped the thin sheen of sweat that covered Harry's face. The cold water brought some relief to him and he was able to sit up in no time. Shaken from their frightful experience, the two took a deep drink from the cold water and embracing each other began discussing about what happened.

"That was even worse than meeting Voldemort face to face last year." Harry shuddered at the thought of another near death experience with the dark lord.

"Do you think that it was Voldemort who cursed the object and that was why you reacted to his magical signature? Or was it much more sinister?" Hermione was trying to understand what could affect Harry so bad even without Voldemort's physical presence.

Harry could only shrug his shoulders in response, "Not sure sweetheart. I am also not sure why I was affected so badly by that object. I would have thought that Voldemort's presence would have been much more painful rather than just something inert."

By now Hermione settled into his lap and tightened her arms around him. She kissed Harry tenderly and voiced her opinion, "I think that the object was cursed in such a way to lower our mental defenses. Remember the voice asking us to put the diadem on?" she asked rhetorically. "I believe that it had some way to lower our occlumency shields and probably the proximity of the object to you also might have had increased the pain you felt."

That was probably the best explanation they could get out of the scenario and so Harry accepted it. The warmth of Hermione's embrace and calming down from the adrenaline high allowed Harry to collect his wits and focused on the problem at hand, "Now we definitely cannot leave the diadem in this room, especially as it maybe something to do with Voldemort. I am afraid that it might be something to do with him escaping death too."

Hermione gasped, "Oh My! I never thought about that. What do you think it may be?" she asked with a quaver in her voice.

It was Harry's turn to provide comfort but he had no answers, "Who knows what the demented dark lord might have done? We have to look for answers but I think we need to tell at least MCG about this even though it may be better that very few people know about this."

Hermione snorted at that, "It would be rather hypocritical that we demanded answers from Dumbledore but keep something this big to ourselves."

Harry agreed to that, "I would be willing to do that after we have a clue as to what the diadem was actually cursed with rather than raising a stink and find out it had nothing to do with Voldemort. Still I am wary of taking it to Dumbledore, we will hang on to it and if we find more information along with its intended purpose, we take it to MCG or even someone in the DMLE."

They quickly agreed to that plan of action and Hermione rose from Harry's lap pulling him up too. Hermione conjured a sturdy box made of wood and Harry levitated the diadem into the box before closing the lid. This time though they kept their distance working from as far away as they dared and so were largely unaffected by the diadem. Though Harry's scar stung a bit, he was prepared for the assault and was unperturbed by that. Finding a rope in a cranny in the room, they secured the box and put it into Harry's ever present pouch.

"We have to transfer the diadem into a box made of actual materials rather than conjured ones. Even though our conjurations last a long time, I would sleep well knowing that whatever curses are there will not affect me through the pouch."

Hermione agreed wholeheartedly with Harry, "May be we can devise something like an evidence box that is transparent and also able to block curses or magic from going in or out."

"Another innovation from the 'HarMione Magical Innovations' firm founded by two brilliant researchers from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" Harry announced in a tone reminiscent of a television commercial.

Hermione let out a long suffering sigh, "You need to come up with a better name. I can now very well believe that it is the mother that names her child, not the father."

Harry stuck his tongue out in a very mature gesture and the two shared a laugh. "Seriously, we need a better name than that Harry" and Harry did agree to that as the name was an on the spot attempt.

Walking out of the 'Room of Requirement' Harry sighed, "And here I thought that we will have some time to prepare for Voldemort."

With that somber proclamation, the two best friends made their way to the Gryffindor common room with heavy hearts but still finding comfort in the presence of the other.


	23. Chapter 23

**Declaration: ****I write for my own pleasure and not for profit. I do not own Harry Potter Universe.**

**With You by My Side**

**Chapter 23- Hissing Pains**

With classes and school work starting to take up most of their time, Harry and Hermione were forced to use the weekends for finalizing the organizational pattern of their company. The forms required to be completed and submitted also took a big chunk of their time, thankfully the forms being magical any mistakes were quickly and easily corrected without a need for running around to get new forms. They could understand why Mr. Lupin predicted that they could take as long as December for them to finalize and submit their application, looking at the different sub-sections that needed to be taken care of, Harry and Hermione wondered if they could be done even by the New Year.

The elation they felt after a successful test for their 'Aura Probe' and excellent progress in their dueling practice was overshadowed by the pathetic teaching that went for Defense Against the Dark Arts. With Harry's threat still ringing in his ears, Lockhart focused his attention on Draco Malfoy, probably in an attempt to woo Harry back. If you were trying to use jealousy as a means to attract a person, who better than a rival to bestow your attention, at least that's what Harry and Hermione thought about the thinly veiled attempts of the professor. Lockhart continued the pattern of using a volunteer from the class to be his acting partner for a staged encounter from his books and more often than not Malfoy was under the spotlight and he lapped up the attention.

"I mean Malfoy has to be dumber than I thought if he could not detect the obvious lack of meaningful teaching in Lockhart's classes. I knew him to be an attention seeker but this takes the cake. I wonder if he knows that he is making a fool of himself whenever he takes the stage beside the professor" Harry commented to Hermione in class one day.

Most of the time such classes were followed by Malfoy bragging about his superiority and knowledge in the subject as being the reasons that he was called upon to assist the honorary member of the Dark Force Defense League. He often times tried to goad Harry into a confrontation about his perceived skill as a reason for the teacher's preference. Harry though kept his cool as he knew the real reason for the lack of any substantial teaching and requiring such pathetic excuses to spend time in the class.

Harry, Hermione and their friends however used the time that they spent not listening to the farce judiciously. Books on dueling courtesy of Professor Flitwick and also the books prescribed for the second year students by Quirrell the year before found eager hands and minds. They were hoping that the headmaster's return to the school would put a stop to the mockery but alas, it was not to be.

"I do not know if Albus has become senile or he is losing interest in his duties, he refuses to sack the fraud" exclaimed professor McGonagall to the group of friends waiting eagerly in the den. The headmaster returned from his visit to Geneva and a meeting of ICW members.

"WHAT!" exclaimed every one of them.

"Even after showing him the report that these two compiled?" Susan's outburst was by far the loudest.

Though she did not reply, the resigned look on the face of the deputy headmistress was enough evidence about the result. Susan went ahead and wrote to her aunt about Harry and Hermione's findings regarding the books written by Lockhart but even she could not do anything about that, least of which was to charge him with fraud. As he never stated publically that his writings were anything more than fiction, her hands were tied. Added to that as she was recently promoted to as the head of DMLE, she could not jeopardize her position without concrete evidence to back any claims.

"There goes any option of a peaceful removal" sighed professor Flitwick. "I hope that nothing serious occurs in his class that results in an injury to a student or worse, in order for us to move against him."

Harry was pensive but with a relieved smile playing on his face, "All the more reason for us to take the extra lessons that you are giving us professor. I for one would not miss my sleep over his attitude."

"Harry! How can you say that, we have a duty to expose the fraud for what he is and help the fellow students" Hermione exclaimed.

Professor McGonagall did not mince her words and shot down Hermione's protest, "No my dear, you as students do not have a need to do anything like that. If Lockhart was to go on the offensive, you would be in a very tough position to avoid trouble from his lawyers. I as someone with authority in the school could not do anything against him and same for Amelia as head of DMLE. You did your best in bringing to light his incompetence and that's the most we could expect from you."

Hearing that declaration from her favourite professor upset Hermione a lot. Harry did not offer any other comment except for his silent support and understanding shown in a tightening of his fingers intertwined with her own. She did accept the fact that they could not do much and her inherent respect for authority figures did not allow for a much spirited defense of her earlier protest. She finally agreed with Harry that they were indeed getting the better of the deal and were learning from the best in terms of defense. So she quickly apologized to the professor and vocally thanked Harry for his silent support.

The Transfiguration professor however, waved off Hermione's apologies, "You did nothing wrong Hermione and your desire to help all the students instead of a select few has to be lauded. You need to know however, that you cannot always get what you want and especially when you do not have the power to intervene."

That brought a smile back to Hermione's face but was replaced by a mischievous smile as the professor continued, "Now, if the acknowledged master was somehow to be disgraced publically then his removal becomes insignificant as the DMLE can move in and investigate charges of fraud or even endangering the students in his charge." The smirk that accompanied the statement looked disturbing on the face of the usually stern professor. Harry wondered out loud if Gilderoy Lockhart felt the sensation of someone stepping over his grave much to the amusement of the others.

Susan meanwhile was nodding her head vigorously in support of professor McGonagall, acknowledging that was the advice she pretty much got from her aunt. No amount of planning would lead to a situation to bring Lockhart's downfall, they could only bide their time and seize any opportunity that would arise.

_**Scene Break**_

Sunday evening was a fun time for Harry and Hermione, what was fun for them however was not for the others. The entire afternoon and evening starting from lunch was usually spent in the company of the first years trying to help them out in their classes or just offering a sympathetic ear to their problems. The new students appreciated their help too and were quick to take the offer of friendship.

Harry began noticing minor twinges in his scar whenever he was in the company of the first year students in the Gryffindor common room. His initial thought was that the curses on the diadem were specifically affecting him due to the connection with Voldemort through his scar, even though the diadem was stored in a space that was dimensionally very different. With Hermione's help, he narrowed it down to two instances his scar hurt, one was when he was in the common room only and the other was that his scar hurt only in the presence of the first years when they were working on their homework, more specifically the girls in that year.

"What is happening Harry? Every year something happens that puts you in danger and every one of the instances is linked to Voldemort. I mean this is a school and everyone was meant to be safe and secure not fearing for their lives. On top of everything professor Dumbledore knows about it and still refuses to help you out" Hermione ranted in frustration.

What could Harry reply to that? Hermione pretty much summed up everything and with a neatly tied bow to it too. "I am frightened Hermione" Harry confessed. Tomorrow was Halloween; a day that held much pain for Harry and that was also one of the reasons for such morbid thoughts.

Seeing that her brows knit in confusion he elaborated, "I am afraid that Voldemort has cursed me in some way." When Hermione tried to deny it, Harry just tightened his arms around her and continued, "Think about it, every time I am in proximity to him or what we think as his magical signature, I get a blinding pain that makes me immobile. Thanks to our occlumency training I am able to at least repel the pain and move about, even if it is to escape. That tells me that I am affected by his magic. What other explanation do you have for this Hermione?"

Hermione bit down on a sob that threatened to escape her, she hugged him back fiercely and planted a kiss that demanded Harry's love and showed her desire to spend a life time with him. "Whatever it may be Harry, we will fight it till the end. I am in no mood to lose you, I will fight with you however hard it may be or however long it might take. Believe me!" she ground out with conviction.

"I know Hermione, believe me I know. It is the strength you give me that has allowed me to sleep at night. You have no idea how much thoughts about being cursed by Voldemort had terrified me, but eventually all my thoughts come back to the fact that I have you alongside me and whatever I fear become insignificant."

In face of such optimism that is natural to young ones, morbid thoughts and fears could not stand their ground. Harry and Hermione let the shared warmth of their cuddle seep away their fears. "I think that we should make a plan Harry. We should try and take a few people into our confidence, someone like MCG, wick (their nickname for Professor Flitwick) and maybe even Susan's aunt. I am sure having someone from the law on our side is useful."

Harry agreed whole heartedly to her suggestion, "Are we really sure that what we are thinking is correct? I mean I do not want to go barging in and say that Voldemort is residing inside me or something like that."

"Yes, that is also true; we have to have some kind of concrete information or at the least sufficient evidence to back our claims. Don't want to put you into the nuthouse now do we?" she giggled. That broke the somber mood and brought much needed levity. They continued to snuggle in front of the fire and shared occasional tender kisses, they were determined to enjoy the few minutes left out of their down time.

Hermione noticed that Ginny Weasley was glancing towards them furtively with wistful looks and heavy sighs while scribbling something. Hermione broke the hug gently and with a determined stride approached the first year. She chanced a glance at the book that Ginny was writing in and realized that it was a diary.

"I am so sorry Ginny. I did not think that you would be writing in a diary, can I talk to you for a minute?" Hermione asked the startled girl. Ginny threw a glance at Harry in what was supposed to be a sneaky one but was blatantly obvious to the couple as a wistful one.

Turning a bright red at having been caught Ginny closed the tatty old diary and stuttered, "That's OK, you did not know about it. What do you want to talk about?" she put the book into her bag but not before Harry caught the golden writing at the margin, 'T. M. Riddle'. 'What would Ginny do with someone else's old diary' he mused.

"Ginny, do you like Harry?"

Whatever that Ginny was expecting, that was definitely not it. Even Harry was dumbfounded by that blunt question, but before he could even stutter out a protest, Hermione continued. Though Ginny did not answer her question the embarrassment written clearly on her face and the furtive glances as if she was trying to bolt from the room was conformation enough. "Ginny, there's nothing wrong in liking someone and having a crush is also common at our age. What is unacceptable and dare I say unhealthy is for you to be unreasonable about it."

Hermione gave a regretful smile, "Believe me, I was there before with Lockhart and it took a fight with Harry to show me how wrong I was. Harry and I are determined to make our relationship work and last a life time. I am sure that you must have guessed by now that what we have is not some teenage romance; I really hope that you understand that fact. We would like to have you as a friend but if you continue to act like a lustful girl and one who could not even talk in his presence, I am afraid that you will get hurt."

Harry and Hermione could see that Ginny was hurt by the rather forceful reminder. Hermione knew that her words would hurt the younger girl, especially one who was fed the night time stories of the wizarding hero, 'The Boy-Who-Lived'. It was better to be hurt a little at the beginning rather than be unrecoverable later on.

Hermione softened her stance and tentatively wrapped the upset girl in a loose hug, "I am sorry Ginny, but you must realize that and move on. We want to be your friends but you will have to give up on your crush before it gets difficult later on to hurt you badly."

Ginny fought back tears and with a brave face muttered a timid "Good Night" and a whispered, "Thank you for your help" to Hermione and retreated to the Girl's dorm.

Watching her retreating back Harry turned to Hermione, "What was all that about?" he asked rhetorically. "Did you see the tired eyes and the dark circles under her eyes? Do you think that she is homesick and with four brothers in the same house too?"

Hermione sighed heavily worried about little Ginny Weasley. She would have been much more concerned if Harry voiced his own unease about the pain in his scar flaring up in Ginny's proximity, especially when she was writing in that clearly pre-owned diary.

_**Scene Break**_

The 'Room of Requirement' turned out to be a very versatile tool for the two friends. While they still used the den to meet with their friends or the professors, pretty much everything they did in terms of their research for spells or dueling practice was done in the room. There they could practice even lethal spells without fear of hurting someone or the fear of being spied upon and ostracized for using spells designed to seriously maim or even kill your opponent. Though they followed wick's advice and incorporated such spells in their arsenal and practiced diligently, still the thought of using them against a human was difficult to digest. Blasting away humanized dummies was the closest they could come to for now.

Harry got his usual letter from Aunt Petunia sharing the pain of lost loved ones on this day and to his surprise and gratitude, Dan and Emma Granger also sent their remembrances and support. That helped Harry to get over his funk very quickly and of course Hermione tried her best to be supportive of his pain and loss. A brutal workout in the dueling arena provided by the 'Room of Requirement' also alleviated his pain far better than any therapy could do. After another fruitful session of practice duels, Harry and Hermione were walking down to the common room for a quick change before heading down to dinner.

They were walking down the steps leading from the common room to the great hall when Harry suddenly tensed when he heard the words, "Rip…. Tear…. Kill" being repeated a couple of times before being silenced.

Hermione felt something was wrong when Harry tensed and stopped in the middle of a deserted corridor but before she could ask him Harry blurted out, "Did you hear that Hermione?"

With no less amount of trepidation Hermione asked the most obvious question, "Hear what Harry? I am sorry but I heard nothing."

Harry gave her a look that meant we will talk about it later, "I think we should be going to dinner, we can talk about it in private."

With that both the friends resumed their walk to the great hall only to be stopped again this time due to a large crowd of students and faculty looking at the wall opposite the Girl's bathroom on the second floor. The entire corridor was flooded but that apparently was not the cause of the commotion. They tried to see over the shoulders of the crowd but could see nothing. Only when they started to disperse could they see a life less cat hanging from a torch bracket on the wall. Mrs. Morris, the caretaker Mr. Filch's cat was "Dead!" Harry and Hermione gasped in unison.

Hearing their exclamation Neville answered, "No, not dead apparently petrified."

They listened with only half the attention what he learnt about the petrification while reading the words painted in red under the body of the cat, "Enemies of the heir, Beware!" Hermione read the words out loud and that caught the attention of Draco Malfoy who was prepared to move back to his common room. He stopped in his tracks and turned to face Harry and Hermione, an action which stilled the others too and looked at the impending confrontation if the sneer on Malfoy's face was any indication.

"You will be next mudblood! The rightful heir of Salazar Slytherin will cleanse the world of everyone undeserving" he raged.

His proclamation elicited gasps whether directed at the use of a foul word or the declaration itself would not be known. The taunts and insults aimed at her might have worked before coming to Hogwarts, but with Harry's support Hermione shed that timid acceptance and grew into her strength. Standing tall beside her best friend and boyfriend, she exuded confidence and demanded the respect due to her because of her remarkable intelligence.

Every other voice was drowned by the shrill voice of an irate Deputy Headmistress, "Detention for the next two nights with me Mr. Malfoy and fifty points from Slytherin."

The reprimand from authority did not faze the Malfoy heir as much as the twin glares that were full of venom directed at him. The flint like eyes of two different colours, one emerald green and the other chocolate brown which promised death or at least unimaginable pain made Malfoy flinch and take an involuntary step back and behind his two massive friends that went as muscle for him. If the situation was not so tense, the act might have raised a few laughs.

With their appetite thoroughly destroyed, Harry and Hermione returned to their common room with the rest of the Gryffindors. Commandeering a love seat and with Hermione taking her rightful place in Harry's lap they discussed the event. "Do you think that it was a snake you heard before Harry? That would explain why I could hear nothing if it was parseltongue."

Harry sighed heavily into her neck, "I am not sure sweetheart, but that is the only explanation which fits the facts. Another Halloween when something weird happened, luckily this time I was not involved in any way."

They remained silent mulling over the different possibilities. The silence was welcome when they had nothing to talk about and their loving embrace was enough to communicate for them. Eventually Harry raised the point which was the heart of the matter at hand, "What kind of snake would petrify an animal and can it petrify humans too?"

_**Scene Break**_

The days following the petrification of Mrs. Norris were one of chaos and fear. The biggest mistake made by the headmaster was not to offer any explanation to the incident or even worse give the relevant details of what happened to the student body at large. Added to that Draco Malfoy strutting around the castle boasting about a day that the purebloods will rule the wizarding world, rumors began flying thick and fast. Even the two nights of detention did not dampen the blonde Slytherin and the entire house was basking in the glory of the event which apparently signified the return of the Dark Lord Voldemort. Malfoy did not dare to voice his opinion anywhere near Harry or Hermione but the rest of the castle and its population were game.

The situation would have been taken care of with a simple declaration of vigilance or a show of strength by the faculty. With no steps being taken to ensure that the petrification event would not be repeated, the students began to fear for their lives to the point of only moving in large huddles. The first years began to seek Harry and his group of friends regardless of house barriers and they did their best to go out of their way to help them to their classes. The show of unity among the group of eight friends, Colin included brought out a sense of calm to the chaos and the professors relaxed their rule for coming late to the classes for them, Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout and surprisingly Snape even awarding them points at random. Into this sense of gloom, the announcement of a school wide dueling club brought much needed cheer.

"I wonder who is going to teach the club" Susan voiced the thought of almost everyone that gathered inside the great hall after dinner on the first day of the club.

"I hope its professor Flitwick" Luna opined with an uncharacteristic beaming smile of anticipation and restraining herself from bouncing off the walls. It was a testament to the support of her friends and not to mention the signs of specific attention from Colin, that the usually timid girl began voicing her opinion in public.

"I heard that Snape was also a very talented duelist in his youth. I am willing to learn from him too" Harry declared. His proclamation elicited quite a few raised eyebrows and even stares of incredulity from those who heard him, especially the older Gryffindors. Seeing the reaction of his outburst Harry adopted an affronted look and countered with a spirited, "What?" effectively silencing his critics.

Before anyone could speak the doors to the great hall opened with a loud noise and Gilderoy Lockhart strutted into their midst wearing robes of garish purple. He was followed by the rest of the faculty sans the headmaster, dressed in sharp contrast to the DADA professor in more subdued tones, but specifically designed to wear to a fight. With a swish of his cloak Lockhart clambered up onto the raised stage and cleared his throat loudly, "Attention please! Can you all see me? I am Gilderoy Lockhart, Winner of the Order of Merlin Third Class, Honorary member of the Dark Force Defence League and winner of the most charming smile award from 'Witch's Weekly' five times in a row."

His speech made the eight friends roll their eyes in perfect unison, while the rest of the female population nearly swooned in lust. The expressions of the male population were varied ranging from indifference to mild curiosity to rapt attention at the chance of learning something new. Most of the professors however were disgusted at the blatant display of charm that was directed at females of impressionable age. Professor Snape looked stoic as ever but Professors McGonagall and Flitwick had a mischievous look directed at Harry and his friends that said, 'This is your chance, make the most of it.' The friends looked at each other and smiled grimly waiting for a chance to do just that.

Professor Lockhart meanwhile was oblivious to the various plots being hatched aimed at his downfall and was baking in the adulation of teenage witches. He removed his cloak at with a wink tossed it at a group of Hufflepuff seventh year witches who nearly tore it into pieces in an effort to get a piece of the famous destroyer of dark creatures. Harry mused that Lockhart may actually be torn into pieces if the same witches knew his true colours.

"It was decided by the staff that you students should be taught about defending yourself in light of the new threat in the school and who better than me, the slayer of anything evil" the professor preened his already overly styled hair.

In a fit of mischievousness Harry asked flashing the professor an innocent look, "If you are here to slay everything evil, why not go directly into the lair of the monster and save all the damsels from distress." His proclamation was met with loud guffaws from Hagrid while the others were desperately trying not to laugh out loud. Professor Snape even looked mildly impressed by Harry's outburst. Some of the girls around him looked indignant while some wished that they were really in distress for the handsome professor to rescue them.

Even the thick skin of the professor failed to hide a small twinge of embarrassment from colouring his cheeks. Professor Lockhart deftly covered his mortification by calling professor Snape up to the stage for a demonstration, assuring the watchers with a cocky smile that no damage would be done to him, "At least not permanently" he added.

Those who knew the potions professor would have been worried by the grim smile on his face, a smile that promised extreme pain to those in his sights. Everyone knew that the DADA professor was over-confident but what they did not know was if he had a death wish or was too smug to notice. That did not last long however and as soon as they straightened from the ceremonial bow, the recipient of the 'Order of Merlin- Third Class' was sent flying due to an over powered disarming charm from Professor Snape. The audience was stunned to silence mainly due to a myriad of reactions, most of the witches could not believe that their favourite professor was defeated so easily, while some of them began seeing the truth a few others marveled at the power put into a simple charm and its effectiveness, while most of them realized the truth in Harry's words.

When no applause was forth coming, the potions professor gave a mock bow in the general direction and moved to sit with his head held high. The defeated professor however was quick to save face, "Not to worry, I just allowed my colleague to hit me to show you that even a simple first year charm can do significant damage to your opponent."

Harry and his friends had to admit that it was a masterful stroke. Not only it painted the worthless man in better light but also drove home the real point of the duel, even a simple charm can be effectively used to incapacitate a much larger or powerful opponent.

"OK, now why don't we open the stage for a few friendly duels" Professor Lockhart called out much to the excitement of the students. The other professors tried to object but were quickly overwhelmed in the boisterous reception of the declaration. Professor Lockhart tried to gain favour with two of the powerful noble houses and so immediately called the scion of Malfoy house, Draco Malfoy and Scion of House Potter, Harry onto the stage for a friendly duel. All hopes of a friendly duel evaporated quickly when Draco had a vicious smirk on his face after a furious discussion with a couple of more senior house mates.

Adorning a smug smile that matched the DADA professor, Draco jumped onto the stage with a swagger more in tune with a drunkard rather than a confident dueler. With pats on his back from his friends and housemates and a radiant smile of encouragement from his girlfriend, Harry clambered up onto the stage hoping that his demeanor would project confidence and not arrogance.

As soon as they bowed, Harry dropped into a crouch with his body angled sideways to offer as small a target as possible. With many hours of sparring against Hermione and professor Flitwick under his belt, Harry was quietly confident in his ability to overcome the challenge thrown by Draco Malfoy. The difference between trained and untrained duelers was never more evident than in the current duel. Malfoy started with a stunner that would have ended the duel if it hit, but Harry side stepped it without breaking a sweat. Malfoy threw jelly legs, tripping, tickling and even petrification jinx one after the other and all Harry had to do was anticipate the target area and just not be there. As Malfoy grew tired, his frustration increased and his jinxes were that off target. All through the duel it was blatantly obvious that Harry was never in danger. Though it looked like Malfoy was throwing hexes for more than an hour or so based on his fatigue, it was not more than a minute or two in real time. The truth of Professor Flitwick's teaching was glaringly obvious to the eight friends that had the opportunity to learn from him. All this time Harry was conserving his magical energy and his fitness allowed him greater mobility with the minimum of effort.

Thoroughly embarrassed and tired to the limit of exhaustion, an enraged Malfoy tried one last attempt to regain his lost dignity. Pointing his wand at the floor before Harry, he cried out, "_Serpensortia_" and a six foot cobra came out and dropped unceremoniously a couple of feet away from Harry.

The clearly enraged reptile was a sight to behold with pitch black scales that glistened with an eerie light and the menacing hisses could turn anyone's blood cold. Screams rented the air while a smug smirk danced on the wannabe aristocrat's face.

Harry could just make out the angry rant of the cobra over the screams in the great hall, "[Parseltongue] Nasty two legs woke me up from my slumber. My fangs are itching for a taste of fresh blood." Though the serpent had Harry in its sight, the vibrations along the floor created by the din and the multitude of footsteps hurrying to get as far away from the deadly cobra as possible, confused it. All the while that Harry was thinking of the best possible way to get rid of the threat, Hermione began a silent chant, "Please do not talk to it Harry".

In the split second it took Harry to make a decision, the snake slithered its way almost to the side of the dueling stage and was poised to launch itself at the nearest victim, Justin Finch-Fletchley of Hufflepuff who was stunned into immobility. Harry acted instinctively and vanished the snake with a well-aimed, "_Evanesco_". Along with the vanished serpent, the grin on Malfoy's face also vanished and before he could comprehend what was happening, Harry rattled off a string of well-practiced spells, "_Incendio_, _Agumenti_, _Avis_, _Expelliarmus_, _Accio_ Wand" in as many seconds.

The affect was devastating to Malfoy's pride. His hair caught fire and was immediately doused by a jet of cold water that also soaked his pricey robes, the conjured flock of birds dive bombed him pecking at any exposed part. In trying to defend against the birds, Malfoy began flaying his arms which opened him up to the disarming spell and the wand was deftly caught by Harry. The combined attack of the birds and the force of Harry's disarming charm threw the Slytherin off balance and he smacked his head on the hard ground and was promptly knocked out.

Even with Malfoy knocked out, the conjured birds continued their attack which prompted professor Snape to draw his wand out. That action spurred the DADA professor out of his stupor and with a condescending "Allow me" began waving his wand in a haphazard fashion, probably trying to encompass all the birds in his spell. Finally giving it up as a lost cause, Lockhart pointed at a random bird and cried out "_Ivinisca_" in a high pitched voice.

The result was not what he expected albeit hilarious to the rest of the faculty. The birds conjured by Harry took offense at the wrongly cast spell and turned their ire towards Lockhart and began pecking him on his heavily made up face. The professor desperately attempted to swat the birds away only succeeding in enraging them further. He finally gave up the attempt and ran from the hall screaming like a little girl, with the birds still managing to keep up their attack.

With the threat of the birds taken care of in a highly unusual way, the potions professor turned his attention to the unconscious Malfoy. Seeing that he was in no immediate danger, he turned his attention to Harry and questioned him without any malice in his voice, "Was it necessary to order the birds to continue attacking Mr. Malfoy even after he was unconscious?"

Harry was coming down from the fear he felt when the snake was poised to attack a bystander and so was not willing to forgive the blonde Slytherin, "I wanted to teach him a lesson. It was highly irresponsible of him to conjure a deadly snake and not control it, my birds were not lethal to him but the snake was, not only to me but to any member of the audience. I could have just banished it back to him and let him deal with it but I was not sure if Malfoy knew how to."

Professor Snape acknowledged his actions and explanation with a nod of his head and began levitating Malfoy to the hospital wing. Harry chanced a look at the assembled teachers who were clapping along with the entire assembled student population. Of all the teachers, Professors McGonagall and Flitwick were the most ecstatic, even though they were trying to restrain themselves, Harry could see the fierce pride in their eyes. Hermione was not so restrained though, she came bounding to him and wrapped him in the tightest hug she could muster.

Drawing Harry and Hermione away from the students, Madam Pomfrey checked him over and finding nothing to worry about hurried after professor Snape. The little bit of privacy afforded Hermione to whisper, "I was afraid that you would talk to the snake Harry."

"Not that the snake would hurt me?" Harry whispered back feigning hurt at Hermione's supposed callous attitude.

Hermione gave him a superior smirk, "I knew that you could handle the snake but not the whispering and finger pointing if you had talked to the snake."

They shared a hearty laugh at that and Hermione barely stopped herself from grabbing him again and kissing him, which she felt was the proper treatment for surviving unscathed. She restrained herself due to the ogling students; there was time for that later on in private.

With the cheers and back slaps ringing all around him, Harry and his friends led the students back to their dormitories after being dismissed. Whatever might have been the outcome of the duel or the intended cub, one thing was clear in the minds of the eight friends, it was time for them to run the fraud out of the school.


	24. Chapter 24

**Declaration: ****I write for my own pleasure and not for profit. I do not own Harry Potter Universe.**

**With You by My Side**

**Chapter 24- Disturbing Discussion**

Breakfast on the tenth of November was very different, instead of the customary plates and breakfast foods; the student population was greeted to the sight of a bound stack of printed paper at every place of seating. A duplicated copy of a neatly bound twenty five page 'Fraudster's Report' printed on crisp executive bond paper in size twelve Bookman Old Style font was delivered to each of the students and staff during breakfast.

In addition, a copy was also delivered to each of the newspapers in Britain along with copies to all the members of the 'Dark Force Defense League' that Gilderoy Lockhart boasted to be an honorary member of. Since Susan already sent a copy to the head of DMLE, her aunt Amelia Bones, there was no need for another copy to the ministry.

The initial few minutes was only silence as the occupants perused their copy, and then there were a few whispers that turned to furious debates accompanied by lots of finger pointing. Finally the dam broke and the entire student population erupted into a crescendo of voices demanding the removal of the pompous and garishly dressed man that pocketed a fair amount of the student's money by selling his works that were close to fiction or fairy tales, in the name of required reading. Most of the elder students slipped in a few choices words that brought a flush of embarrassment to the defense professor who came down for his breakfast.

The staff was caught in a dilemma, while it was entertaining to see the fraud getting his comeuppance the situation was threatening to snowball into a riot if not controlled. Professors McGonagall and Flitwick threw Harry and Hermione a discrete grin before dashing to their house tables and attempt to pacify them. That was the cue for Gilderoy Lockhart to turn tail and vanish just like the several memories he vanished to make a name for himself.

Professor Dumbledore called the students to attention, "I will investigate these allegations printed here and ensure that appropriate action is taken" boos amplified by '_sonorous_' charms drowned further talk before being calmed again by the headmaster. "Though these allegations are backed by solid research, they cannot be submitted as proof in any court of law. The only way to do that is to get a confession out of Professor Lockhart himself. Till the day that he is cleared of all blame" this time Harry and Hermione along with their friends raised a strong protest forcing professor Dumbledore to offer a correction, "Or until we can find a replacement for him all DADA classes are hereby cancelled."

That announcement was received much more enthusiastically though it did not make any difference to Harry and Hermione as they were already being taught in advanced defensive magic and dueling by professor Flitwick. At least now they need not hid the fact that they were learning from a different set of books.

Much to the annoyance of Madam Bones, Gilderoy Lockhart was never heard from again.

_**Scene Break**_

Hermione was on a mission; Harry and she were able to identify that whatever was causing Harry's scar to flare up was inside Ginny's bag. A couple of tries later they decided that the diary that Ginny was writing in was the source of discomfort to Harry and the fact that it was used before by someone meant that it could have been cursed. Their anxiety was on the knowledge that the 'someone' could be Lord Voldemort. All their planning and waiting culminated on that Friday midnight when Hermione under Harry's invisibility cloak sneaked into the first yea girl's dormitory.

Hermione was stumped while trying to unlock the redhead's desk where the diary was sure to be secured. A simple unlocking charm did not yield the contents of the drawer to her causing her eyebrow to touch her hairline. Taking care not to speak out loud, Hermione muttered the spell revealing charm, '_Operatio Revelare_' (Latin- reveal the effect) under her breath. She was still unable to master silent spell casting unlike Harry who was progressing in leaps and bounds not only at casting without speaking out loud but also with his off hand. Regular practice eating with his left hand while his right was secured in Hermione's left certainly improved his dexterity. Harry's aim was a little off with his left hand but he was on the path to be ambidextrous while casting spells.

The revealing spell was designed just to reveal the difficulty of casting rather than revealing the arithmancy formula of the spell cast like when using '_priori incantatem_' and the result was not what Hermione expected. The spell used was very complex and not one which was taught to first years; heck it was probably not taught at Hogwarts period and more importantly the locking charm was tied to another spell. Acting on a hunch, Hermione cast the unlocking charm that overrides the detection charm to ensure that only the person with the pre-designated magical signature could open the target, '_retego natura rejecto_'(Latin- meant to translate roughly as: reject the magical signature and open) which was universally used by curse breakers.

Hermione silently thanked the tutoring from professor Flitwick and their own interest in curse breaking for being able to disable the lock on the desk drawer without a problem. She was sure that there would not have been any traps hidden to counter an inadvertent breach of the drawer but it was troubling to know that a first year student knew such a complex charm. Sure Ginny's eldest brother was a curse breaker but Hermione could hazard a guess that he would not have taught her that charm especially in a school setting. That left only one avenue and that was the diary that Ginny was writing in, which had to be more than a diary if it was able to teach complex charms. Knowing the source of instruction was what troubled the second year witch; little Ginny Weasley being taught advanced magic by big bad Voldemort was never a good sign.

Opening the desk drawer, Hermione quickly found the tattered black diary and exited the room as silently as she could. Harry and Hermione debated if they should leave a replacement, but eventually decided that they could never replicate the effects of the diary without subjecting Ginny to whatever curse was placed on it. If the diary was harming her, it would be better if they removed the influence from her altogether, besides that would also teach her not to blindly accept anything strange especially in the magical world.

Reaching the common room where Harry was waiting in a corner, Hermione dropped the book in front of him without eliciting any painful reaction from him. Though it was only speculation on their part, they were amazed at the ingenuity of the curse placed on the diary that activated Voldemort's magical signature only when someone was writing in it.

Harry fished out their 'Aura Probe' and just like they expected the diary emitted a pitch black aura similar to the one from the diadem they found in the 'Room of Requirement'. After their two previous encounters, one with Voldemort possessed Quirrell and the other with the diadem, they were quite sure that the diary had something to do with Voldemort but what it did, they did not know. Then there was the incident of the petrification of Mrs. Norris, if the diary was somehow responsible for that too then they had to destroy the diary or at least sever the connection post haste.

Under several privacy spells Hermione narrated her adventure and their discussion did nothing to quell their fears. "I wonder what else Voldemort taught Ginny. I hope that it was nothing dangerous" Harry added with a shudder.

Hermione traced the name on the diary, "T. M. Riddle, do you think that this is Voldemort's real name?"

Harry remembered seeing the name once when Ginny was packing the diary into her book bag, "We have no means to know for sure Hermione, it could also have belonged to a follower and Voldemort cursed it."

With a nod of her head Hermione agreed but even after a few days of serious discussion and research, they could not agree on what was causing the adverse reaction in Harry. Now that they had the diary in hand they could try and unravel the curses but nothing they did gave them an iota of information about the curses. Their extensive investigation only showed them a few secrecy and privacy spells and nothing damaging to trouble Harry. All that they could agree upon was that Harry was somehow affected by Voldemort's magical signature as Hermione was unaffected by either Quirrell or the diary. The only exemption was the diadem but they very quickly decided that the diadem had multiple and some strong compulsion charms to force anyone to wear the diadem and cause trouble.

Half an hour of intense examination left them no more knowledgeable than before which was frustrating to the two friends who never gave up without a fight when it came to research.

"Grr…. This is so frustrating" Harry growled. They discussed between themselves about taking the matter to either the DMLE or some experts regarding the possibility of the diary and diadem being influenced or cursed by Voldemort. Their resolution of waiting for some answers before doing that was now called into question, "Please we need some help" he cried out in frustration much to the amusement of Hermione.

Her amusement and Harry's frustration turned into horror when bright crimson flames erupted a few feet in front of them and in midair. They scrambled away from the flames and forgetting that they were sitting in a couple of chairs, tipped them over in their haste to get away. Landing painfully on their backs, Harry and Hermione were treated to the rare sight of a smirking phoenix that landed on the table in front of them. What was more amazing was the presence of a tattered hat which was used to sort the incoming students into different houses, doing a fair impersonation of chuckling at their discomfort.

Realizing that they were being laughed at by two amazing beings of the magical world, Harry and Hermione stood up with as much dignity as they could muster and sat after straightening the chairs. They began petting the phoenix tentatively at first but with more enthusiasm as the bird shamelessly began offering various parts of its body to be scratched.

Unknown to them, the sorting hat requested the castle to raise much stronger privacy wards than the ones that the two students had to ensure that they were left undisturbed. The hat cleared its throat to garner their attention and addressed them, "Ah! Mr. Potter and Miss Granger, I see that you have finally got hold of that vile thing."

Even though they read the details of the school in 'Hogwarts: A History' Harry and Hermione never expected the sorting hat to talk to them, let alone know about the happenings inside the castle. Recovering from their surprise Harry replied with a question of his own, "Finally Sir?"

The hat chuckled, "Call me Goron (Crown in Welsh) that's what Godric used to call me. My friend here is Fawkes, the headmaster's companion, though I believe Fawkes considers the headmaster to be his companion." This lightened the mood considerably causing the couple to chuckle along with Goron and the phoenix trilling in amusement.

The mood turned somber when Goron began his explanation, "You see, the castle is made of stones and mortar but Hogwarts is not just a castle." This statement brought some confusion to the two students and so Goron elaborated, "The founders imbued their magic and personality into the very foundation and walls of the castle. Their magic along with any of their heirs who come inside the castle enriches and keeps the magic charged. Through the years the magic has enabled the castle to become quasi-sentient."

"Wow!" Harry and Hermione exclaimed in unison disrupting the narration.

"Yes, Wow indeed" Goron chuckled with mirth. "The reason that the founders put their magic into the castle was to enable it to protect the students by sensing possible dangers and alerting the headmaster or any acknowledged heirs within its walls."

Harry and Hermione exchanged a pointed look which was noticed by the phoenix and the sorting hat but they chose to ignore it for the moment. Goron continued, "The wards around the castle were programmed to detect any dark magic or harmful intent and can even neutralize the threat. Though the castle cannot talk, it can communicate with the headmaster through the wards which are connected to the headmaster's magic. Unfortunately, this has not happened due to some changes made to the wards by the headmaster for some reason and Fawkes thinks that Dumbledore is more interested in capturing the perpetuator instead of removing the threat. An admirable goal I should say if it did not involve children's safety" Fawkes trilled his agreement. Harry and Hermione looked at each other in shock, that the headmaster was willing to put the students in danger was something hard to digest. They could not understand why it was important not to eliminate the threat even if the headmaster had a credible reason; the danger to the students could not be ignored.

"But Fawkes is his familiar; could he not coerce him to act?" Hermione was righteous in her anger.

Goron sighed and Fawkes trilled a little mournfully, "Both the castle and Fawkes have been trying to get the headmaster to act, but he either chose to ignore or has grown so used to the castle wards that he had not registered the warnings sent by Hogwarts."

"Then how come Fawkes has responded to our plea? Can he ignore his companion's wishes and act independent of the headmaster" Harry was intrigued.

"A phoenix is first and foremost a creature of love and compassion. It is compelled to protect the innocent, especially children and to destroy evil. The presence of something so full of dark magic and an evil intent overrode his natural instinct not to go against Albus Dumbledore. Hogwarts had also requested Fawkes to respond to whoever asks for help in protecting the castle and its inhabitants, and so when you asked for help with a genuine concern for the safety of students and a need to destroy evil, Fawkes brought me to you." The fiery bird was trying to act as if he was not paying attention to the conversation and began preening himself, but Harry and Hermione could see the sadness in the eyes of the noble bird. If Fawkes could talk, they were sure that he would berate the headmaster for his negligence.

There were a few minutes of silence after which Harry asked the all-important question, "So Goron, Do you have any idea about what the diary is?"

The change in Fawkes was instantaneous; the phoenix was grooming himself and occasionally trilling either in support of the conversation taking place or in merriment. Upon hearing about the diary however, the trilling turned to harsh screeching, the sound was one that the two friends were sure would give them nightmares if and whenever they did something wrong and they would never forget it in their lives. Luckily the privacy spells were cast by Hogwarts herself and so held, otherwise the entire student population would have woken up screaming in terror.

"That abomination is what we call a soul container. The dark lord spilt his soul and stored one of the pieces in the diary that you have before you." Harry and Hermione stared at Goron in horror, the thought of someone splitting their very soul was so repulsive to them and Hermione was on the verge of a breakdown. Harry immediately moved to scoop her into his arms and sat down with Hermione cradled in his lap. He ran his hand through her hair and calmed her down while rubbing her back; all the while Hermione was clutching him as if he was a lifeline.

Even though Harry was terrified, the distress coming from Hermione helped him overcome his own fear. There was a very compelling reason for Hermione's distress as they were trying to link the revelation of a soul container with the information they had about Harry's scar and came up with something very terrifying. Hogwarts library had a very limited collection about such scars and their search for books on them in France landed them with quite a bit of information. While most of the books agreed upon the basic information about curse scars, none of the descriptions matched to Harry's scar. They could understand that it was not an ordinary scar but now the implications were much more serious.

Normally anyone would have been hysterical about having a piece of a demented dark wizard's soul in them. Harry was also freaked out but almost immediately reined in his terror intent on calming Hermione down. He was determined to do everything he could to remove the taint inside him and survive. He had a lot to live for, the witch in his arms made it worthwhile for him to fight tooth and nail to get rid of Voldemort. He was also an optimist, he had confidence in his ability and his intelligence and more importantly he had a very intelligent girlfriend by his side, one Hermione Granger. Together they had the fortitude to overcome insurmountable odds.

Hermione was attuned to Harry's emotions almost as much as to her own emotions. After the initial shock, she understood the changes in his emotions going from panic to resignation and finally to determination. Her own thoughts now organized, she was determined to help out the love of her life to survive. Looking into the flint like eyes of her boyfriend, she was sure that they would try their utmost to come through the ordeal together and stronger. Hermione pulled Harry's head down and locked her lips with his, showing him her determination to be with him and her love for him.

With silent nods they communicated their mutual thanks and also their decision to look hard for a solution; they then turned to Goron and Fawkes. Both the ancient magical beings were watching the students with concern but could not imagine what was going through their minds. When Harry and Hermione nodded their heads they breathed a metaphorical sigh of relief and Goron continued his explanation of what he thought about the petrification of Mr. Filch's cat.

"I would think that when Miss Weasley wrote in the diary, the soul piece must have been activated and began living on the girl's life force. The girl was being possessed and slowly drained off her free will and would have been eventually rendered a mindless husk with Lord Voldemort finally taking over. I could only imagine what he would have thought of being in girl's body." That comment brought much needed levity to the discussion.

"Ginny may have been an opportunistic host, I am quite sure that at the first chance Voldemort would have transferred into a different body, preferably a much powerful wizard. He may have waited long enough to gain some strength and then made his move" Hermione reasoned. Though the thought of Lord Voldemort in the boy of an eleven year old witch was funny, she was sure that he would have even killed her to possess someone else just like what happened to Quirrell.

Harry agreed with her reasoning, "What about the petrification? We think that some serpent might be involved in that. Do you think that Voldemort was controlling whatever is in the chamber through Ginny?"

"There were rumors that Salazar had a secret chamber hosting a parselmouth inside it. Though it was rumored that he wanted to kill all those less deserving to learn magic, the serpent was actually for protecting the school. Even I do not know more than that as Godric was unaware of the chamber" Goron explained with a sigh.

"So do we need to look for the chamber and try to find out what the animal hiding in there is?" Harry asked Goron.

With a thoughtful expression which was frankly very funny on a hat Goron replied, "I believe that the threat has been neutralized for now and so I would not advise you to go hunting for whatever petrified the cat. You are also a part of the castle and more important than any other inhabitant of the castle if I may say so. Salazar left the serpent inside the chamber to protect the school and with the controlling influence of the diary gone; it may revert back to its original purpose. If the danger resurfaces then it would have to be tackled but till that time I think that it's best to leave it alone and keep it a secret."

Still Harry and Hermione decided to at least identify the entrance or the location of the chamber so that they may be ready at a moment's notice if ever needed. "Then may I suggest that you start at the place of the petrification" Goron voiced his opinion which was a very sensible suggestion and agreed upon quickly.

A few minutes of silence was broken by Hermione asking, "Do you have any knowledge pertaining to destruction of the soul container, Goron?"

"The castle has been imbued with knowledge freely given by whoever had entered these walls and had an intellectual discussion with any of its occupants. That started right from the founders to Miss Lovegood this year, her knowledge on obscure creatures is fascinating." The sorting hat was lost reminiscing for a few seconds and was brought back by a forceful clearing of their throats by the two students. "As I said before, I am connected to the castle and you can think me as a conduit between the castle and whoever wants to interact with it. Lady Rowena Ravenclaw suggested using a Goblin made blade infused with powerful magic, there are other ways like Basilisk venom and Fiendfyre but she believes that a magical blade to be the safest."

Harry and Hermione were enthralled, to think that they could have centuries of knowledge at their fingertips. If only they could access it and that would be a dream come true but they may have to wait for at least a few years till Harry's majority for that.

"We found some Goblin made daggers and short swords in the 'Room of Requirement' but I do not know if they are magical or not. How do we saturate them with magic?" Hermione questioned, if they could imbue a good one with magic then most of their problems would be solved when it came to inanimate soul containers.

Goron looked at Harry almost as if he was piercing his soul and then asked to put his hand inside the hat's opening. Harry did so, confusion marring his brow. Just as his hand reached inside, he could feel cold metal of what could be a handle and Harry tugged on it to pull out a silver blade glittering in the flames of the common room fire place. The sword was definitely Goblin made and the blade was about three feet long with a hilt made of gold embedded with a few rubies and emeralds. The sword felt light in his hands, very strange for such a broadsword but then magic could have taken care of the weight. There was no hand guard on the hilt but a small golden rod or quillon at the junction of the blade and the handle acted as a cross guard and that was tipped in emeralds. The blade was magnificent as a work of art but what caught the attention of the two friends was the magic emanating from the sword in pulses almost as if it was the sword's heartbeat.

When Harry grasped the sword, it glowed deep forest green before encompassing Harry too and then grew dull again, just retaining a small magical aura around the blade. Knowledge of the sword and its handling flooded Harry, he still would have to practice to use it but now he knew how to use it. Awed, Harry turned to look at Hermione who was watching the entire spectacle open mouthed.

"My ancestor Godric Gryffindor's sword" Harry exclaimed with reverence. In reply, Hermione just nodded her head and pointed out the name of the founder etched on the sword.

Harry's comment caused Goron to stare at the two students in surprise, "You knew about your heritage?"

"Yes, I took the inheritance test at Gringotts this summer."

"Then why did you not claim your lordship? If you had done that you could gain control of the castle and then perform your duty to the students without any other interference" Goron demanded Harry with anger lacing his voice. The rightful heir of Hogwarts staying in the castle and not fulfilling his duty did not sit well with what was once Godric Gryffindor's hat.

Harry growled in response too but Hermione simply hugged him tighter from her place in his lap and it was left to her to explain, "Harry meant to do just that but he was told that he had to wait till he was at least seventeen to take his lordship."

Now Goron was confused, "That's not correct, the last surviving member of the house could claim his inheritance at the age of eleven."

Hermione sighed, "Yes that was the old law but it was changed at Albus Dumbledore's insistence. The heir who does not have any close living magical relations cannot take control of the family till his majority. Distant cousins do not count and so the Tonks' and Blacks' are out in Harry's case, only an aunt, uncle or grandparents are considered to be close relations."

Goron chuckled mirthlessly, "The old man is certainly meddling in affairs that are detrimental to not only the school but to the general benefit of the magical society. Do you know how many houses are affected by that rule?"

It was just a rhetorical question as all three knew that only Harry was affected by that law and so did not bother to reply. Harry brought the discussion back to what was necessary, "Do you know of any way by which the soul container need not be destroyed for removing the soul piece?"

"Hogwarts' knowledge is very vast but even she cannot provide you with that information. I am sorry. Why are you worried at saving them though?' Goron wanted to know.

Instead of revealing the real reason Harry tried to hedge, "We found another of Voldemort's soul containers in the 'Come and Go' room. It was made out of Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem."

"So he had made more than one, I would think that Aritmancy states that three is a powerful number and so it does make sense in a way. Still I would think that the Lady Ravenclaw would not object if her diadem was destroyed for achieving something good" Goron opined.

Hermione looked into Harry's eyes and took control, "Let's be honest Harry, I think that Hogwarts could only help us and with you being an heir will keep your secret. We think that there is one more potential soul container that can in no way be destroyed." With that Harry brushed his fingers over the scar on his forehead drawing a long suffering sigh from Goron and a mournful trill from Fawkes.

"Oh dear! That is grave indeed. I am sorry to say that I am of no more help in this matter, may be the Goblins will be of more help."

Harry regained his composure, "Yes we will talk to them and we are also planning to learn magic from other cultures. Surely foreign countries and older cultures have a better understanding of such aspects of the soul?"

"Now the next logical number based on arithmancy and power is seven. We have two and possibly three; Man! That's a lot of unknowns" Hermione groused at their inability and the lack of information to defeat the worst possible dark lord in history next to Grindewald.

Harry simply shrugged his shoulders, "We have a lot of time Hermione, at least I think so. Voldemort is still a spirit or wraith or whatever you want to call him. If it comes to the worst we will work to capture him in that form and contain him, put him away for good and ensure that he never returns into a corporeal form. Then even if the soul piece inside me stays there, we will have no problem as long as he is placed somewhere far away from me or into a …. magic … containment …. field" he trailed off excitement springing into his emerald green eyes.

Fawkes agreed to that with a joyful trill that raised the spirits of Harry and Hermione. "Do not lose heart young Harry even if the Goblins do not have the knowledge, there are many other cultures in the world that may have the answer. Keep your friends close and they will stay close to you, especially the beautiful woman in your arms" Goron added sagely.

Hermione blushed a bright red at this and ducked her head into Harry's chest. Harry simply grinned at his girlfriend's antics and tightened his arms around her and held her close to his heart. Just as Harry was thinking about sheathing the sword lying on the table and about to voice his request, an ornate scabbard made of gold and decorated lavishly with many kinds of precious stones materialized on the table before them. Hermione moved from Harry's lap and allowed him to sheath Godric Gryffindor's sword and put it into his mokeskin pouch. Hermione meanwhile conjured a wooden box just like the one containing the Diadem and sealed it after securing the diary inside. The box went into the pouch too and secured properly.

With everything taken care of, Hogwarts dropped the privacy spells she placed and Fawkes flew over to clutch Goron in his talons. Before they could flame out, the sorting had a parting word to Harry, "I will be looking forward to the day when you can finally take over the reins of the school, young heir, and make it truly the best place for magical learning in the entire world." With that parting shot Gowon and Fawkes disappeared in a flash of flames.

Harry sputtered and tried to voice his reluctance and inability to head the school but Hermione simply kissed him into silence, "You know that it is your duty to head the school someday Harry and I will always be at your side to help you out."


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: I apologize for the delay in getting this chapter out. Thank you all for your reviews, author alerts, addition to favourite stories, and your support in general.

**Declaration: ****I write for my own pleasure and not for profit. I do not own Harry Potter Universe.**

**With You by My Side**

**Chapter 25- Reminiscences**

Albus Dumbledore, head master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was also the head or the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, the judicial and legislative body in Britain and the Supreme Mugwump of the International Council of Wizards; two bodies that made the laws and exerted control over the magical population of Britain and the world respectively. Far lesser individuals may have considered that holding three positions of responsibility may be a bit too much and much more astute administrators would have decried the presence of three powerful positions at one individual's discretion especially when one of that was in-charge of student's safety. They would be right, but Albus Dumbledore was no ordinary individual, he was considered to be the most powerful individual after Merlin himself. He would have been the only wizard powerful enough to challenge the title of the most powerful living, except for two other wizards; the dark lord and bane of peaceful existence, Lord Voldemort and recently a twelve year old student Harry Potter.

Like any leader of the magical world, Albus Dumbledore earned his stripes in war and rose to head three of the most powerful bodies that influence the magical world. During the early years he was considered a prodigy and so took it upon himself to guide the children of the magical world by becoming a professor at Hogwarts, teaching Transfiguration and went on to become the headmaster in a few short years. It was his defeat of the previous dark lord Gellert Grindelwald that catapulted him into the limelight. That his defeat was more as a revenge for his sister's death and less as a duty to the world was conveniently forgotten in the ensuing celebrations.

Accolades were heaped on the deserving winner and following a wave of public euphoria was elevated to a warrior wizard from his humble beginnings as an educator. Due to his sensibilities as a teacher, Dumbledore refused the coveted prize of being the Minister for Magic which added to his reputation but did nothing to satiate his burgeoning ego. With his rapid rise in the good graces of the ruling elite and even though he was not eligible to sit in the Wizengamot, as he was not a member of a noble and ancient house, he was given the privilege to preside over the august body as its Chief Warlock. Not willing to be left behind, as Grindelwald was a threat to the entire wizarding world rather than just Britain, the International Council of Wizards immediately invited him into its midst and promptly elevated him to the top position.

The years of war left a rift between the different countries too big to be bridged easily and this was seen nowhere prominently than in Britain. The ruling elite consisting of a few families of purebloods loathed any change that threatened their powerbase and scuttled all efforts to bring the British wizarding world on par with the more forward looking countries. The time of peace should have been utilized to foster a healthy growth and interaction between the various classes that formed based on wizarding heritage. This could have removed forever the threat of blood based conflicts within a society. Instead, the chasm was further widened and found a new champion in its cause, ironically, a half blood from the family of Salazar Slytherin one of the founders of Hogwarts, Lord Voldemort.

It could very well be argued that Tom Marvolo Riddle, who terrorized the lesser wizards based on heritage, in the name of Lord Voldemort, was inherently evil. The debate of nature vs. nurture is as old as creation itself, but whatever else was the cause of the rise of Voldemort, some of the blame could be placed firmly on the apathy of the wizarding world's elite. The political clout that was bestowed on Dumbledore could have been effective in negating the pureblood ideology rampant during that time but he was either despised using it or was never interested in guiding the wizarding world to a better future on par with the non-magical world. It could be argued that if policies had been enacted to ensure that any wrongdoing was severely punished, the inherent evil that was Lord Voldemort would never have gained momentum. On the other hand, if Dumbledore and the board of governors ruling Hogwarts were more perceptive to the plight of the orphaned Tom Riddle, the evil nurturing ending to be the feared dark lord would never have risen.

In any case, Albus Dumbledore was the focal point of the events that could have led to a different route taking Britain to peace and tranquility instead of cowering under the threat of Lord Voldemort. When the threat was all consuming, Albus Dumbledore rose to the occasion once again as the 'leader of light' against the darkness that was Lord Voldemort and his death eaters, an admirable trait. This time though, the he was powerless to stop the tide of the guerilla tactics that nearly annihilated the British wizarding world, only to be saved by an unknown event that led to the birth of the 'Boy-Who-Lived'.

The meteoric rise of Dumbledore and the lack of proactive law enforcement gave him the reins of leading the good fight against terror. Whatever else Dumbledore might have been, ruthless he was not, but that was what was needed to put a halt to the terrorist agenda of Lord Voldemort. Even after his defeat in the hands of a baby Harry Potter, his followers were allowed to re-enter public life and in some cases allowed to rule against the masses with just a slap on the wrist. Even though the leader was dead to the general public, the organization was not and if Voldemort were to return to life, one failed attempt notwithstanding, he would have his support structure back to full strength with minimum effort. If history was to repeat itself and Voldemort was back peddling his brand of murder and mayhem, the lack of meaningful retribution to their transgressions against peaceful citizens under the aegis of Dumbledore as Chief Warlock would spell the death knell.

The adulations of an adoring public would have put a lesser wizard to test to uphold the vast expectations. Harry Potter through his defeat, albeit temporarily, of Lord Voldemort was now the darling of the public and Albus Dumbledore took it upon himself to ensure that the boy would face his destiny one day. Dumbledore was sure that the day was still to come when Lord Voldemort was vanquished permanently but kept the counsel to himself, a grievous lapse of judgment that could have serious repercussions should he not live to ensure his defeat. Much more than a boost to his ego, the public offices that he held gave him the false sense of worth that he was the only one capable of handling the secrets to defeat the dark lord Voldemort.

Dumbledore's greatest critics would point out that this lack of trust even in his closest lieutenants and the total disregard for other's opinions even on the most critical of matters would be his failing. Dumbledore's belief that he was the only one that could handle the truth of Voldemort's near immortality and his self-importance in guiding Harry Potter to his eventual destiny led him to guard secrets so close to his chest that no one was privy to them. In his delusion of grandeur, Dumbledore made the naïve mistake in thinking his infallibility and should the day come to pass, the very secrets he guarded could well be lost to all, secrets that could one day threaten the very fabric of life and lead to the extermination of life on earth.

With only a few weeks left before the school would break for Christmas, Dumbledore was finally back at Hogwarts after a grueling meeting of the ICW. He was confident in the ability of his deputy professor McGonagall and so was able to afford a prolonged absence from the school, though if he had to admit, the knowledge about his extended stay away from the castle might have been one of the factors for Lord Voldemort's attempt at coming into the school for stealing the Philosopher's Stone.

Whistling a jaunty tune after a fulfilling Sunday breakfast, the headmaster neared the stone gargoyle guarding the entrance to his office and was met by a closed door. Normally, the statue would admit him without the need for a password or his voicing a request to open, unlike the others who would only be admitted by a password or his express permission from inside the office. On this day, the guardian appeared to be asleep, very strange for a stone statue.

Clearing his throat the headmaster spoke, "My dear Gwarcheidwad (Guardian in Welsh- a named coined by the founders), would you be so kind as to let me in to my office."

To his consternated surprise the statue did not move thus adding to his confusion, he could detect a few wards that were not present before but they were definitely not of malicious intention, only added security. Not in a mood to discern the meaning of the new development, Dumbledore muttered the password, "earwax flavoured bean" and entered the stairwell. Adding to his shock, the self-propelled walkway refused to move and he had to climb the stairs adding to the discomfort of his tired knees.

Through his ordeal, he never considered the possibility that the castle was trying to send him a message disappointed with his decisions regarding the heir of Godric Gryffindor. Sadly, the message was not received by the headmaster even when the reluctance of the gargoyle to permit his entrance without a password continued.

_**Scene Break**_

The 'vibrant couple' noticed an immediate effect on Ginny Weasley as soon as the cursed diary belonging presumably to Lord Voldemort was removed from her possession. They did not believe her brothers the twins, when they said that Ginny was a very fun loving girl and prone to hitting back at them with pranks and had a wicked sense of humor. In contrast, when she came to Hogwarts they found that she was very moody and depressed with extended periods of staring into space. The initial few days, the twins put her behavior to one of homesickness, but Harry and Hermione did not believe that and after finding the tainted diary, they could explain the odd behavior easily. The thought of an extended period of possession by the soul piece present in the diary sent shivers down their spine and their fears were true too as evidenced by the petrification of Mr. Filch's cat. It was providence that there were no students at that time; otherwise it would have been an unmitigated disaster if even a single student was petrified or worse killed.

Harry and Hermione took heed of Goron's warning not to actively seek out whatever it was that petrified the cat, if it was a student that was affected then they would have been forced to report it to the authorities and then aided in hunting down the culprit as Harry was the only one who could speak Parseltongue, available. They took time out of their busy schedules to hunt out the location of a possible lair of the serpent, thankfully no one paid heed to a couple of second years walking around the castle nonchalantly holding hands. It was a surprise too that they were not accosted by others even though they were the most popular couple in the entire castle. They did spy a few first year girls trying to look inconspicuous and still desperate for a look at the 'Boy-Who-Lived' even though it was blatantly obvious that he was with his girlfriend.

During one of their stroll, Harry and Hermione came across a flooded second floor corridor and remembered that Mrs. Norris was found at the same place the other day and the corridor was flooded then too.

Harry was ready to enter the room but was stopped by Hermione, "This is the girl's lavatory Harry, I am sure that no one will appreciate you barging in, if they are already using it" she replied to his questioning glance.

Harry turned red as a tomato and began muttering under his breath causing Hermione to laugh out loud at his embarrassment. Her laughter increased his mortification but he had to retaliate and so putting out his best leering grin said, "I am sure that others do not appreciate me barging in, but can I accompany you inside?"

It was now Hermione's turn to turn beet red but she recovered quickly and gave his arm a swat, "You are such a prat. You are lucky that I love you." She rushed inside the girl's lavatory just as Harry shouted "love you too" at her retreating back.

Getting the all-clear from his girlfriend, Harry entered the bathroom and began hissing the words in succession, "Open, show the way, entrance, expose" in parseltongue. He started near the door and repeated the process after taking a few steps away only to stop bewildered when Hermione started to laugh out loud. Her chuckles slowly turned to full belly laughs forcing Harry to look at her and demand the reason.

Getting her mirth under control she gasped out, "You look ridiculous Harry, sticking your head in front and your tongue darting in and out" and dissolved into a fit of giggles again.

Harry scowled at her but brightened immediately. With his arms bent at the elbows and raised above his head, Harry struck a classic bodybuilder's pose and puffed out his chest before proclaiming, "Me ape-man, me look for snake beast….. hu… hu…. hu….."

That was even more ridiculous to look at and did nothing to stem the flow of laughter from Hermione and Harry joined her after holding the pose for a few seconds more. Composing themselves, they began the hunt in earnest but not before Hermione muttered, "More like serpent-man" loud enough for Harry to take exception.

They finally hit the jackpot when a sink suddenly lowered itself and moved away into the adjoining wall immediately after the word, "Open" left Harry's mouth in a hiss. Looking into the cavernous space, and ignoring the stench emanating, they could not help but shudder at the thought of a deadly snake lurking in its depths.

Pulling Harry back to his feet Hermione prompted him, "Come on, we might accidently set it free. You should close it immediately", which Harry did with a muttered "close" in parseltongue.

When the sink returned to its original spot, the two students put as many locking, sealing, notice-me-not, and _confundus_ charms on the sink as they could, and they did know quite a few owing to their training in basic curse breaking from professor Flitwick. They still resolved to bring either professor Flitwick or a professional curse breaker to make sure that the entrance to the 'Chamber of Secrets' could not be opened even by a parselmouth.

"May be we could put a password or something" was their last thought before they returned to the common room to clean up before dinner.

_**Scene Break**_

The first day of the weekend after purloining T. M. Riddle's diary from Ginny, the girl in question approached Harry and his friends after lunch while they were making their way to the 'den' for an afternoon of study interspersed with small talk. Ginny was blushing furiously even when standing a few feet away from Harry and was still trying to catch his eye. Luna took pity on her childhood friend and called her out.

"It's alright Ginny, Harry doesn't bite and even if he does, only Hermione is privileged to enjoy it."

The shocking statement was met with complete silence and more so from Harry and Hermione, the two people implicated in the statement, but it was enough to break the ice as Ginny's sense of humor came to the fore.

"Oh! Are we allowed to take notes on that" she retorted to increased embarrassment of Harry and Hermione who began to deny the accusations but only managed to sputter incoherently.

Ginny joined in the ensuing laughter and was able to get over her own discomfiture of meeting her crush. Regaining her sense of propriety she addressed Harry timidly, "I was having difficulty in understanding some lessons in Transfiguration and my brother Ron was of no help. He however directed me to you two, and told me about a study group. Can you please help me with my lessons; I promise that I will not get in your way whatever you are doing?" Ginny pleaded with them.

Harry was only eager to oblige, the motive of forming the group was to help each other out in their lessons and they were going to help Luna and Colin with their studies any way. He however deferred it to Hermione, as they suspected that Ginny had a serious case of hero worship against Harry and Hermione was certainly angry at other girls who were taking to stalk Harry along the corridors, even with her always holding his hand. Hermione may be having issues with fan girls, but she was not about to deny an honest request for help in lessons, may be this may help Ginny in seeing the truth about their relationship and get her over the crush.

As usual Harry and Hermione led the others with the addition of Ginny to their room and everyone was able to notice the not so subtle glances that Ginny was casting at their joined hands. If Hermione was irritated at the redheaded girl, she was able to hide it well, but Ginny was not able to hold her curiosity back much longer. As soon as they took their seats with Harry and Hermione sharing a loveseat, Ginny blurted out, "Are you two a couple?" and then promptly turned beet red. This raised a few chuckles among the assembled friends but no one was brave enough to comment on that fearing the famous Hermione temper especially when it came to their relationship.

Hermione bristled at the bluntness of the younger girl but kept her anger in check, she was not going to let the girl off the hook so easily though, "Why? Are you jealous?" she retorted.

Padma, Susan and Hannah snorted in unison but it was Padma who ventured to answer Hermione, "Of Course she is jealous, you are the girlfriend of the 'Boy-Who-Lived' any girl would be willing to kill for that position."

Ignoring Harry's loud groan of protest, and in a surprising bit of clarity Susan provided the much needed information regarding the prevailing childhood dream of every witch who was of similar age to Harry, "You being a muggleborn do not know about the frenzy of being a partner to Harry Potter, every girl myself included harboured hopes of snagging him. It was almost like a cult, the girl of the 'Boy-Who-Lived' was probably a bed time story to many children."

"None more so than Ginny Weasley who would only sleep if the story was told. Not to mention she even dragged me into playing Harry Potter so that she could enact her dream wedding" Luna delivered the mortifying blow totally ignoring the desperate attempts of the redhead to shut her up. Ginny hid her face in her hands to try and cover up her blush which would soon start to spout steam if the vein of conversation continued.

Michael Corner was a recent addition to their group and a Ravenclaw along with Padma. "Good thing you were too young to recite vows, otherwise you would have been wedded" he deadpanned.

This declaration only increased the discomfort of Ginny and brought the girl close to tears prompting Luna to abandon Colin and embrace the clearly mortified girl. Michael quickly apologized to both Ginny and Luna seeing that his comment had the opposite effect rather than inducing some laughter. In what was the first move that would later seal their fate as a couple, Michael hugged Ginny to him and effectively managed to calm the girl down.

Hermione changed the subject and brought an important point that Harry and she wanted to know, "Ginny we noticed that you were feeling a little under the weather. The twins thought that you were homesick, are you feeling better?"

Everyone could see the gratitude on Ginny's face towards Hermione for bringing the topic onto a safer ground. She sighed, "It was not homesickness but rather something strange. I was having periods of blackout where I could not remember anything. Once I stopped writing in my journal, I am feeling much better. I don't know why writing in a diary would cause that."

Hermione exchanged a significant glance with Harry; this proved that Ginny was being possessed by Voldemort's soul piece stored in the diary. "It's good to hear that you are better Ginny, but you should talk to Madam Pomfrey, extended periods of blackouts can cause lasting damage to the brain. You may have difficulties in school if not corrected, and can harm your life even causing a change in your personality. Please do not delay." She managed to extricate a promise from the younger girl about seeing the school healer as soon as she could maybe even the same day.

With some pretty serious discussions going on, no one was in a mood to open their books and so Ginny was coerced into telling about her home life. She finally agreed only when Michael promised her, and was backed up by the whole group, that they would meet again the next day and get her doubts cleared. Ginny told them about being the only girl even among her cousins, in a family inundated with boys, how she was pampered right from her childhood probably giving her the impression that she could have whatever she wanted. The matter was not helped by her mother reading to her about the adventures of the 'Boy-Who-Lived' and even encouraged her about getting close to him. How she looked like Lily Potter and Harry looked a lot like James Potter making it the perfect match.

She confessed that those tales started an infatuation in her, which she would now make an effort to get over. Seeing the closeness between Harry and Hermione, she understood that she did not have a chance at the fairy tales, where she would spend her time in parties and being the wife of Harry Potter.

Harry was disgusted how the trade in Harry Potter goods has actually done a lot of damage to his life, rather than giving him anonymity his absence from the wizarding world for ten years had actually given more fuel to the flame of the 'Boy-Who-lived' persona.

"You should definitely look for an advocate to stop this trade Harry" Hermione put voice to his own thoughts after Ginny concluded an abbreviated version of her life history till Hogwarts.

"Yeah! I mean books being sold as my life history even if there is no shred of truth in them. I have to get them to stop printing those books" noticing the frown on all the girls except Hermione, Harry amended, "or at least have them printed as fiction and children stories."

Hannah agreed with his assessment, "People have been led to believe that you live the life of a prince and live in a castle."

Harry scoffed at that, "Life of a prince indeed, I had to do chores around my aunt's house to earn pocket money. I spent most of my time in the library or with books that I bought with the money I earned."

"There is nothing wrong with doing chores around the house Harry, you know that even I do them and you do not complain when you live at my house" Hermione was sympathetic to Harry's plight at his aunt's house where he had no experience with love but she still had to play the devil's advocate and not allow him to wallow in self-pity. What caught the attention of the others though was the casual use of the words implying that Harry was used to living in Hermione's house a lot of time and not just visit her. This raised a few eyebrows, which was totally unnoticed by the two in question.

Harry gave her hand which was resting in his all this time, a gentle squeeze, "I know Hermione. I do not have any complaint about doing my share of chores and you do almost the same amount in your house. My grouse is over the difference in treatment of two boys of practically the same age, granted I am not their own son, but you know that my cousin does not even lift a spoon unnecessarily."

"Not the life of a prince I agree" Neville interjected hurriedly to prevent any chance of an argument. To lighten the mood he went on to describe how everyone in his family feared that he was a squib and the only case of accidental magic he showed was when his uncle dropped him from the second floor balcony and he bounced.

Hermione took over from him and described some of the cases of accidental magic she had, "But it was traumatic to my parents. They had no clue as to what was causing all the books flying around or my tormentors in primary school losing their homework that I helped in completing. They took me to several doctors who could not find anything wrong with me I was a healthy growing girl. It was only when I was nearly eight years old that one doctor convinced my parents not to worry about such occurrences and everything will be clear one day. Come to think about it, he might have been a squib or a relative of a magical and he knew about magic."

"I was horrified when I landed on the school roof trying to escape my bullying cousin. I was nearly in tears when I got home to my aunt's but she explained that it was normal for me and my parents could also do it. That actually calmed me down more than anything else; I had something in common with my parents, something to connect with them. My aunt did not tell me about magic, just that I will know about that when I turn eleven" Harry brought his own experience with accidental magic to the table.

Neville was pensive, "They knew about magic already from your parents, so it should not have been a problem for them to tell you about magic" he opined.

"May be but they were not sure if that broke the statute of secrecy. They were already not so comfortable with magic, I am sure they were terrified of making any mistakes and getting on the wrong side of witches and wizards" Harry explained with a shrug of his shoulders.

Hermione harrumphed, "I mean is it so difficult for someone from either the Ministry or the school to come and tell about magic to those parents whose children have shown signs of accidental magic? That would save a lot of trouble and also provide peace of mind to them."

"Harry, you can do that once you take up the mantle of headmaster of Hogwarts" Luna interjected in the serene voice of hers totally out of the blue.

Everyone looked gob smacked at Luna, who was back to playing with her cork necklace with one hand. Harry was the first to recover his voice, "How do you say these things as if they are going to happen Luna?"

"I told you Harry, I see a possible future based on the current path you are taking. The future is not written in stone but may very well become a reality one day, if allowed to flourish and not impeded" Luna answered calmly but everyone could see that her eyes had a hard edge to them almost as if daring anyone to contradict her words. No one dared but everyone turned thoughtful deciding for themselves the truth in her words.

Hermione leaned into Harry and whispered with an unrepentant grin adorning her face, "Well what she said could very well come to pass one day and we could live in a castle, Mr. heir of Gryffindor."

Before Harry could retort however, Luna broke the silence, "Apart from the fame part and aversion to be ogled at in public, why don't you like the attention you get Harry?"

Harry had to actually think about that for a few seconds before he could answer truthfully, "I did not know anything about all of this before I turned eleven Luna. All that time the only fame I wanted was to be known as a smart kid and finish University with the highest grade ever possible. I would not have minded that fame and ironically enough no one knew the names of the top two students in the entire country at the primary school level." Throwing an impish grin at Hermione which was mirrored by her, "All I knew was that I was competing for the first place with a girl from Oxford. I come to the wizarding world and I am famous for something that I do not even remember, hell I may not even deserve the moniker, may be it was something that my parents did that ended Voldemort."

Seeing the thoughtful looks on his friends Harry sighed, "Whenever someone says 'Boy-Who-Lived' I feel like a fraud. Growing up in the non-magical world, all this was the stuff of fantasy, there heroes did not exist except in movies and story books."

Hermione immediately countered, "Not true Harry, even in the non-magical world, heroes do exist. They may not be able to fly or shoot rays out of their eyes, but they do much more than that. They influence people and bring about revolutionary changes in the society. People like Mahatma Gandhi, Martin Luther King Jr., recently Nelson Mandela; they are heroes to millions of people Harry. They brought about a change that no one even imagined, let alone knew there was a need for change."

Luna continued from where Hermione left off, "Heroes never want the fame Harry; they are thrust into doing things that bring fame. They still get the work done just because there is a need for that not because of the fame or fortune it brings. There is such a need today Harry, you can see it all around you, being the 'Boy-Who-Lived' is not a burden, if you choose it to be it could be a blessing."

Suddenly there was a wind that started in the closed room accompanied by a whistling sound. It all seemed to whirl around Luna and died down as suddenly as it started, but there was a noticeable change in the blonde haired girl. Her voice took on an eerie tenor as she started on her monologue.

"There is a saying that heroes are born and not made. That is true in almost every case throughout history whether magical or not. They arise whenever there is a need for something drastic to occur."

"Merlin was a hero; he was not only a scholar but also was a warrior wizard. He was a hero neither due to his prowess in battle nor in bringing forth an innovation or his brilliant teachings, he was a hero because he cared enough to bring peace between the magical and non-magical worlds. If he did not strive for that, the world might not have survived the genocide. He was not a leader, but from the side lines, he changed the world and brought peace."

"After Merlin, there was only one who came anywhere near to emulate him; Albus Dumbledore was both as powerful as Merlin and smart enough to rival him. He was even considered to be the incarnation of Merlin himself. However, Dumbledore was not born to be a hero; he was born to be a leader. In trying to become a hero, he made many mistakes that now threaten to rip our world apart. He could have led the world to prosperity and equality as a leader of the masses, but he chose to ignore his duty to the people. He should have become the Minister of Magic when offered, yes he was a brilliant teacher but his main role was as a statesman; but because of his self-importance and his inadequacy based on his birth in a lower house, he thought himself to be a hero. He did not do his duty as a leader should do properly and left the wizarding world poorer."

"There was another who was born to be a hero. He was born into trying circumstances and was ridiculed all his childhood. He was both powerful and smart. If he was given a chance and guided properly by the aforementioned leader, he would have grown to be the hero we all needed. He would have brought down the blood status barriers and peace would not have been left as a distant dream. Instead he used those same attributes of a hero to become a menace and a danger to the society." Luna or whoever was using Luna as a medium looked down trodden at a lost opportunity. Harry strongly suspected that it was the Hogwarts castle imparting her knowledge to them and may be teaching a lesson too.

This break in the monologue offered Neville to ask what was in everyone's minds, "Who is this person you are talking about Luna? Do we know him?" His question received enthusiastic backers as Susan, Ginny and Padma began nodding their heads.

Instead of answering, Luna stared at Harry and Hermione, forcing Harry to answer, "He chose to go by the name Lord Voldemort and yes, he is still alive." That declaration was as close to spreading terror among the collected students as the appearance of the man himself would have.

"But….. but… you defeated him" Michael was the only one who was able to overcome his fear long enough to speak, but even he was close to a breakdown.

Hermione sighed heavily and took the onus, "No we have evidence that he is not dead, not completely."

Neville gathered his fledging courage, he was among his friends and they were learning to duel from a champion dueler, "What do you mean?"

"Remind me to tell you the story of what actually happened to Quirrell and not the rumor mongering" Harry hedged the matter for now; he had a lot to think about. Luna or apparently the castle was hinting at things that he desperately wanted to avoid, he was not ready or willing to be in the limelight, all he wanted was a quiet life with a loving wife and kids. His recent dreams have begun to insert Hermione and a couple of bushy black haired kids in place of the generic wife and kids. But if it was needed and he was the one in a position to do some good, can he really turn his back on the problem?

He was greeted by nods of acceptance and a muttered "Fair enough."

Hermione understood his dilemma and was sure about the content of Harry's silent deliberation. She threw her free arm around his shoulder and cuddled him into her and tightened her grip on his other hand that was in hers all along, reminding him of her support. Harry gave her a grateful smile and mouthed "later" before turning to Luna.

Luna took her cue and continued, "To compensate this evil, another hero was born. One who is as powerful as Merlin, Dumbledore, and Voldemort. One who is intelligent enough to destroy the myths surrounding many of the theories of magical world prevailing today. One who can really bridge the gap between all the magical races, irrespective of their blood status or creed. One who is smart enough to really be the reincarnate of Merlin, if there ever was one. Most importantly, he was the one who did not aspire for greatness or hero worship but was thrust into limelight at a very young age."

Lifting her finger and pointing at Harry all the time, Luna resumed, "You, Harry Potter are a hero not because you can, but because you **WILL **do whatever is necessary to bring forth a revolution to this stagnant world. You were born not to wear the moniker of the 'Boy-Who-Lived, Lord Voldemort is nothing but a minor inconvenience in your life, but you were born to change the way the wizarding world thinks and acts."

Here Luna turned her unblinking gaze to Hermione, "With your chosen mate, you will rise above the murky waters and become the beacon that is truly needed. Pay heed to the counsel of others but trust your heart and your life partner; they will not lead you astray."

Gazing into the distance Luna turned hopeful, "You are the only one who could truly be called the next Merlin. Embrace your destiny young Gryffindor, you are the hope for a better life for all those magical. You have the opportunity to even surpass Merlin in his achievements. As Lord Potter you have a significant role in our society and combined with your popularity as the one who defeated or will permanently vanquish Voldemort, you have an un-paralleled sway over the population. Use it to your advantage, to guide the masses towards a just society and leave bigotry behind. If you embrace the path laid before you, Merlin would only be a memory, a good memory, but a memory none-the-less. Instead of trying to become a Merlin, children would hope to become a Harry Potter."

With that proclamation, the ethereal wind left Luna and she collapsed in a heap. Before she could hit the floor, Harry jumped out of his chair and caught her. Madam Pomfrey diagnosed it as magical exhaustion and shooed them away saying that all that she needed was a good night's sleep and their presence was not conducive for that. Everyone left the hospital wing except for Ginny who opted to visit the healer about her bouts of blacking out.

With a heart full of contradictions and a mind full of thoughts and reminiscences, Harry led Hermione around the lake for a chance to let out some of the accumulated tension. Opting for some serious snuggling lying on the bank, Harry left the deliberations regarding his future for another time, preferably after Hermione had the time to take a serious look at all the options and hurdles laid out. He held hope for his future and as long as it was intertwined with Hermione's he was sure to succeed.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: The idea for the horcrux ritual and its effect on Harry was adapted from the story '30 minutes that changed everything' by Radaslab. I have written to the author for permission to use it in my fiction but have not received any communication back, hopefully he will allow me to us it. I recommend everyone to read that marvelous piece of fiction.**

**Declaration: ****I write for my own pleasure and not for profit. I do not own Harry Potter Universe.**

**With You by My Side**

**Chapter 26- Allied for a Cause **

The last Saturday before the Christmas break saw Harry and Hermione leading an interesting group of people towards their 'den'. In addition to the two students, there was professor Flitwick of Goblin descent and three witches one of whom was another professor mentoring Harry and Hermione, professor McGonagall. These were common features of the school, but it was the other two that would have raised a few eyebrows if seen by the students. One of the two newcomers was a monocle wearing witch nearing forty years of age, with stern features that would cause any first year to wet himself, if the glare was directed towards them. This woman was Amelia Bones, the head of the Department of Law Enforcement in the Ministry of Magic responsible for keeping the peace.

The other woman was barely out of her teens in robes that distinguished her as a trainee auror accompanying her boss, with a kind face and a bubbly demeanor but what caused her to stand out was the spiky pink hair that the woman, Nymphadora Tonks was now sporting. Hermione was enthralled to meet a metamorphmagus and was now seen sporting a smile, not at the sight of the young auror's hair which was cycling through the colours of the rainbow, but at the sight of her boyfriend chatting excitedly away. It was rare to see Harry so excited at anything other than studies and their projects but meeting a 'many times removed' cousin for the first time counted in that. It was mostly in Hermione's company that Harry was his most relaxed self, and she always counted herself privileged for that trust and strength of their relationship.

Harry and Hermione approached professor McGonagall a few days earlier, with a request to meet someone of authority in the Ministry to discuss matters of utmost secrecy and of vital importance. If she was surprised by their request that that someone should be of integrity and unquestionable morals and one who was not afraid to make a hard decision, she did not say anything. It was not a hard pick for the Transfiguration professor as there were very few authority figures in the Ministry that met the above description and was also in a position to make a change.

Amelia Bones rose through the Ministry through sheer hard work, determination and a no nonsense attitude. It was very rare for women to be in positions of any authority inside the Ministry due to the racist views of some of the purebloods that still throw their money around. In a society that was loathe to change, a woman holding one of the top few positions was unheard of and probably was the first time for a woman being the head of DMLE and at such an young age too.

The head of the department during the late 1980s was a ruthless man by the name of Barty Crouch Sr. who felt that second chances should not be even contemplated. At the other extreme were the Chief Warlock, Albus Dumbledore and the then Minister for Magic Bagnold who believed that even a third chance was too less, even if that person was undeserving in every other person's view. The two extreme and opposing views between those in-charge of the British wizarding world meant that nothing of consequence was accomplished, so much so that Voldemort was free to wreak havoc. The guerilla tactics followed by the death eaters culled the once proud British auror force that was severely restrained due to the self-conceited attitude of Dumbledore and Bagnold.

The distinct lack of accountability for one's actions saw many of the death eaters getting away with crimes considered to be heinous in a civilized world. The first war against Lord Voldemort saw many of the old families that were aligned to fight the darkness whetted down to a very few remaining ancient and noble houses of which Amelia Bones was the only surviving adult along with her niece Susan Bones now attending Hogwarts in the same year as that of Harry and Hermione. The despair of losing a loved one along with righteousness turned the soft spoken, fun loving woman into a driven individual determined to ensure justice not only for her niece but to everyone deserving. Her displeasure against Dumbledore turned to outright distrust when despite her protests her fiancé was confined to Azkaban on hearsay rather than hard facts. That distrust only grew when the last will of James and Lily Potter was sealed on his orders and Harry removed from the wizarding world. Though she understood that Harry had a normal childhood albeit one that was less loving, Amelia was angry at Dumbledore as she was certain that she would have been one of the guardian's named in the will for little Harry. Amelia was not only James Potter's teammate in the auror force but she along with her fiancé was good friends with the Potters. She being only two years their senior at Hogwarts naturally took it upon herself to coach James through his trainee years in the auror force. That closeness was what led her to believe that Harry would have grown up with Susan and both children would have not been alone and if not siblings would definitely have been good friends.

Immediately after the defeat of Lord Voldemort during the Halloween night of 1981 under mysterious circumstances, the then head of DMLE Barty Crouch Sr. was forced to resign in disgrace after his son was arrested when he was caught torturing Frank and Alice Longbottom. Admittedly he was one of the better heads as all his replacements were interested only in either currying favour with the likes of Lucius Malfoy, a man who was suspected to be a death eater but was freed without a trial, or having their pockets filled. With Dumbledore at the helm, instead of laying a solid foundation to curb incompetence and corruption, nothing was done to make the auror force a deterrent.

With most of the decorated aurors opting to retire rather than head the cesspool that was the force, Amelia was thrust into the limelight. With more integrity than any of the previous several heads and an attitude that was a judicious mix of caution and aggression, Ameila was determined to turn the tide of apathy and bring the force to its former glory. Even with the continued presence of Dumbledore as Chief Warlock and the new Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge who was more a puppet that played to the tune of Lucius Malfoy, Amelia was not prepared to bow down. If nothing else she wanted to settle a personal score for the unjust imprisonment of her fiancé. When Harry Potter, who might very well have been her ward, called for assistance who was she to resist and if she brought along a trainee auror as an escort who was also a cousin to the Boy-Who-Lived, who would raise an objection?

Amelia's instinct paid off very well when she saw the delight on Harry's face after learning about Tonks. During the walk to the room that was apparently commandeered by Harry and his girlfriend, she was able to dwell upon her career so far and also her sadness about her chained love, who if circumstances were different would have taken delight in watching the boy grow into a fine young man. She could not help but chuckle at the thought of another muggleborn witch joining the illustrious ranks of Lady Potter. What was with Potter men and their infatuation with smart, pretty and ambitious muggleborn witches? If the precedent held true then, Amelia mused, one fine day Hermione Granger would be a wonderful addition to the legacy of Lady Potter. If the joined hands of the two students were any indication, then she feared that it would be sooner rather than later and she would do her best to help that along but not too soon though, she did not want to face the wrath of Lily Potter when she would finally meet her again.

The small party reached the 'den' and piled inside after Hermione opened the door which was keyed to recognize the magical signature of the two professors along with Harry and herself. Taking their refreshments and resting their feet, Amelia broke the embargo on the reason she was asked to come to the castle on a Saturday.

"I have been patient enough, Minerva, what is this about?" Amelia questioned.

It was the charms professor that answered her, "Your guess is as good as ours Amelia, but if I were a betting man I would lay it on being a new invention that might revolutionize your force" he concluded with a wide smile to accompanied chuckles from McGonagall.

Those chuckles died a quick death when the gathered adults saw the somber faces of the two students.

"I wish it was different but it is about Voldemort" Harry answered the unasked question. To his immense pleasure there was no adverse reaction to the name from the DMLE personnel except for a widening of Tonks' eyes to the declaration.

"What about him? He is dead and buried isn't he?" Tonks blurted out and then seeing the stern glare of the department head directed at her gave a sheepish smile, "Sorry boss, it is something that I am trying to curb."

"Even though my auror was a tad preemptive, she did raise a valid point. He died when he attacked you that Halloween night, there is no reason to dig up old graves" Amelia's tone had a faint edge to it as if she was scolding a wayward child.

Her declaration however brought a cry of surprise from the two professors and they turned to look at the head of DMLE so fast that they spilled their hot tea. McGonagall was upset at her friend, a friend who she thought was a better person than one who was now accusing a child for telling the truth and was possibly sweeping the matter under the proverbial rug. "What do you mean Amelia? Don't tell me that you do not know about the events that happened during the last year" McGonagall cried.

This time it was Tonks' turn to shout out in surprise, "You mean to say all the rumors about Voldemort and his fight with Harry and Hermione were true?"

Amelia Bones was not used to be ignored and if there was something she hated more than being ignored was being ignorant. She was made the head of DMLE recently and the event that they were alluding to might not have happened when she was in office, but as the incumbent head she should have been informed of anything that was a threat to the public at large, even if the information was second hand by the outgoing head. This was a very serious situation and so it was not right to blow her top without knowing the reason that required her to blow her top. Taking a deep breath she asked in a restrained voice to the room in general, "Can someone tell me what happened last year that should have been brought to my attention? Then we can see why it was not brought to my attention."

The two professors began cursing under their breath unmindful of the two students, while the said two exchanged a glance that spoke volumes. It confirmed the sorting hat Goron and the Hogwarts castle's suspicions about Dumbledore's actions not being in the best interests of the wizarding world in general and the school in particular. Harry tightened his grip around Hermione's shoulder and pulled her into him for a tight hug. It was also for his own comfort as it was a comforting gesture for Hermione's sake.

Professor Flitwick ran a tired hand over his face, "This changes everything. The staff suggested to the headmaster that the incident should be reported to the DMLE and since you already took over as the head by that time, Minerva was delegated to the task. Albus overrode our decisions and assured us that he had taken care of the matter. I do not know how you knew it Harry, but now I can guess why you implied that the person we contact should not be enamoured by Dumbledore's fame and also should be brave enough to face him down if required." Turning to Harry he asked, "Do you want to tell the tale Harry?"

In response Harry only tightened his hold on Hermione and shook his head in the negative.

The diminutive professor then began the tale of Harry and Hermione's scuffle with professor Quirrell who was harbouring Lord Voldemort's spirit. He spoke about the Philosopher's Stone being brought into the school despite everyone's objections and spoke of his suspicions about it being a trap for Voldemort rather than a serious effort to safe guard the artifact. The incident with the troll during the Halloween feast also got a mention with occasional inputs from the two students and McGonagall while Tonks provided the information about the prevailing rumors.

It was fun to watch the various emotions that passed on the face of the seasoned auror, outrage fought for dominance with disbelief but it was anger that finally won hands down. "So let me see if I got everything correct, Voldemort possessed a teacher who was in the castle for more than ten months and no one caught him? No offence to Harry but it was lucky that the curse rebounded back to Voldemort. Why was this never brought to the notice of the DMLE, at least the violent death of an individual should have been, as it is the jurisdiction of my department to investigate such matters" Amelia finished barely managing to control her temper.

No one had an answer to her rant, not that any was expected as that was mostly a rhetorical question.

Hermione did take offence to the point about luck and Harry though, "I am sorry Madam Bones, but how do you explain the fact that luck played a part in Harry's survival against Voldemort twice, that too in similar ways with a curse rebounding after hitting Harry?"

Amelia conceded the point, "Well it may not have been luck but do you have a better explanation to explain the point?"

Harry came to her rescue, "Not at this point, we only have conjecture and no hard facts to support our view. We are looking for an explanation that would fit all the facts, but cannot say for sure when and if at all we can find an explanation."

A few moments of silence followed that argument, though it was not oppressive. Madam Bones broke it with an all important question, "Do you know for sure that Voldemort did not get the stone? You only have Albus' opinion that Voldemort would have used the stone immediately and announced his return in some dramatic fashion, but what if he was wrong and Voldemort began gathering his forces even as we speak?"

While the two professors mulled things over, Harry and Hermione shared a guilty look which was called upon immediately as they did nothing to hide it. Harry let out a heavy sigh; "We, that is Hermione and I, kind of stole it" he finished with a sheepish smile that was reflected by his girlfriend too.

That statement raised a few eyebrows before Hermione decided to elaborate, "We went down the trapdoor after putting Fluffy to sleep using a trick that Hagrid let slip and then passed all the traps and got the Philosopher's Stone."

The silence was total before Harry blurted out, "In our defense we thought that it was some sort of a year-end test for extra credit or such."

Bowing to demands of a detailed explanation, Harry and Hermione told the tale of their adventure under the bowels of Hogwarts. Putting emphasis on how they passed each test, or how easily they passed each test; they told a riveting tale to an eager audience.

"Now that I've heard how easily they passed each obstacle, I feel foolish about the idea to safeguard such a priceless article behind a bunch of traps" McGonagall finished letting out a huff of frustration. Beside her Flitwick beamed about their quick reflexes in not only dodging the chessmen but rendering them harmless with minimal injury and to think that this was before they started to train with him in the art of dueling! But he had to ask, "What about the monitoring ward that was placed under the trapdoor?"

Hermione took the onus and answered with a question of her own, "Monitoring ward? We had no idea about that, we just decided on a time when professor Dumbledore was not present in the castle."

"….. and Albus never shares such important things as the receiver for the alarm tied to the ward with us" McGonagall interjected in a harsh tone.

Harry finished the explanation telling them about meeting Nicolas Flamel and returning the stone back to him. "Oh! We got a letter from him recently after he found a nice bolt hole hiding from the rest of the world." He did not mention to them that he got the coordinates and directions to reconfigure their emergency portkeys to the new location. It was after all for Hermione's family and his own safety and it was foolish to give out a secret even to the director of the DMLE.

Hermione meanwhile rummaged in Harry's 'mokeskin' pouch and pulled out the said letter and began reading the relevant passage from it, "… I talked to Albus about the article that I gave him for safe keeping. You can imagine my surprise (interject a sarcastic smile here) when he squirmed about for a few seconds before telling me that it was destroyed while preventing an unscrupulous professor from stealing it. No mention was made that it was Lord Voldemort that made the attempt during Halloween but of course he did not know that I have to thank two brilliant young minds for giving me my artifact back. Naturally I was angry at him and refused any further contact….."

After a moment's silence, everyone tried to think why they were assembled in the first place, the director of DMLE did not disappoint, "So what do you want to tell us about Voldemort? I am sure that it was not for a cup of tea and a fascinating tale that you asked us to meet you two."

The gathered adults were treated to a display of non-verbal communication the likes of which they never witnessed. After a couple of minutes they finally reached an agreement, while Harry began pulling out a couple of glass boxes onto the tea table in front of them, Hermione dropped a proverbial bomb onto the listeners, "We know how Voldemort managed to evade death when his killing curse rebounded from baby Harry."

"These trinkets are the key?" Amelia asked in what seemed to be a patronizing tone, barely covering Flitwick's gasp of surprise, "Is that the fabled diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw?"

"In that order, yes these trinkets are the key Madam Bones and professor yes it is, but it is almost lost to us" Harry replied with amusement in his voice. They were also surprised by the diadem but it was not at all amusing for them when they found the object, Hermione and he almost lost their very lives during the encounter.

Amelia raised her eyebrow, "Almost?" she questioned.

Hermione took over, "These are soul containers." Her explanation was cut brutally short by loud swearing coming from the director of DMLE, who disregarded the presence of two children of impressionable age and was unleashing a tirade that would put a sailor to shame.

A bemused McGonagall spoke up during the intervening time that Amelia used to catch her breath, "As colourful as your message was Amelia, care to enlighten us what they really are?"

Amelia Bones gave a stern glare to the two students, "I presume you know what they represent?" she got a nod in response "and you believe that they are of Voldemort's making?" again another nod. "Merlin help us all!" she exclaimed.

Harry and Hermione ignored all the questioning looks aimed at them with only a nod of their head towards the director of Law Enforcement, left to her discretion as to what she would reveal.

"OK! I want a vow of silence from you three, since these two are underage but still wisely held their counsel; I cannot ask them for a similar vow but hope that you will only disclose this information only when needed?" Amelia brooked no argument when in her officer mode and the two professors and a trainee auror complied post haste.

"Soul containers as they are called are very old and very dark magic. I suppose that you two might have heard their modern name professors, they are also called as Horcruxes." Even that name got a blank look from the two Hogwarts professors. Amelia did not know what to think of that, a good thing that such dark magic was unknown or bad that they had no knowledge of the dark magic and so do not know its counter. Anyway that was a thought for another day. "A soul container contains a piece of the wizard's soul and unless it is destroyed, the owner of the horcrux is in a sense immortal."

It was almost funny for Harry and Hermione to see the reactions of all those present, the two professors gazed at the items displayed in shock but Tonks recoiled in horror and almost tried to move as far away from the abominations as possible. Finally her training kicked in and she only managed to gasp out in shock, "You mean to say that there is a piece of Voldemort away from his body and that he split his soul more than once?"

Amelia looked to the two students for an explanation and Harry obliged, "We think that he might have split his soul in seven pieces, six horcruxes and the seventh in his body or whatever goes as a body in a wraith form."

If they were shocked before this declaration surpassed all emotion. In a surprisingly calm voice Amelia mused, "I can understand the importance of Arithmancy and seven is a very powerful number, but splitting the soul so many times may lead to an unstable body which might also explain the loss of Voldemort's body to the killing curse when it rebounded off a baby Harry. Why not three, it is a powerful number albeit less than seven but would have been safer when it comes to the host?"

Hermione shared a grimace with Harry and took up the explanation as it was still painful to Harry to even think about it, let alone talk about it, "We already have two in front of us and suspect another one, since we do not have a complete understanding of the process of creation, we were not so sure about the third. All the clues we have gathered so far do indicate a third one and if that was the case then it rules out three parts leaving us to conclude that Voldemort made six horcruxes."

After that rather crypic explanation and before any more questions could be asked, Amelia volunteered to explain about the process of creating a horcrux, "I am no authority in the subject, but my mentor Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody was paranoid and in one of his searches he came across the reference to a horcrux. It was apparently developed by a Chinese wizard for the first emperor but after five hundred years of living, the emperor was so frustrated with living that he ordered the destruction of his own horcrux. There are a few ways to destroy the object that carries the soul piece and with it the soul piece too."

Here Hermione interrupted the narrative, "So what you mean to say is that in order to destroy the soul piece we will have to destroy the container?"

"Yes, there is no other way as far as I know" Amelia answered. From the corner of her eyes she saw Hermione giving Harry a comforting hug and paused momentarily in contemplation about the meaning of that gesture. It did not take her long to suss out the terrible truth. She gave a sympathetic smile to the two students before continuing with her explanation.

"The ritual for the preparation of a horcrux is very exacting and lengthy, beginning at sunset on the day of the new moon and continues for twelve hours a day, every day until the full moon reaches its zenith. That is the reason why making more than one is not usually attempted. The ritual drains the magic of the object that is being used to store the soul piece and that is why a living being is not chosen to be one. The final ritual which takes about six hours is then initiated within twenty four hours of sacrificing an innocent human, the act of cold-blooded killing is enough to render the soul into pieces but the ritual is needed to extract the soul piece out of the body and place it into the container." The means to create a horcrux was gruesome and left the listeners with a foul taste in their mouths. Amelia thought that her explanation about the un-usability of a living host would put the smiles back on the young faces, but did nothing to change their resigned looks. There was definitely something more, something she was not privy to and whatever that was, was serious enough and that thought did nothing to quell her apprehension over the safety of her friend's son.

"I can sense Voldemort's presence or the presence of his soul pieces. My scar flares up in pain whenever they are near me, that is the reason we think that my scar is not just a scar" Harry's tone was flat, monotonic and totally devoid of any emotion. He was thankful for his skill in occlumency for not breaking down in hysterics and of course Hermione's constant and unwavering support helped him immensely too.

There were shouts of protests over that declaration and the three women in the room were near tears thinking about the savior of the wizarding world being a container for a piece of the dark lord's soul. The usually cheerful professor Flitwick also looked to be on the verge of a breakdown but saw a glimmer of hope due to Amelia's explanation but before he could deny Harry and Hermione's theory, the director of DMLE squashed any protests.

"If we go by the theory that Voldemort had already made more than five horcruxes on the day he went to Godric's Hollow to kill the Potters, then we have to take into account the extreme instability of his soul. Splitting the soul so many times would have made his soul so fragile, the act of casting the curse with the intent of killing a toddler would have fractured the soul and added to that, losing his body would have freed his soul piece. The soul latched onto the nearest source of magic which was Harry and his open wound."

"You did say that living beings cannot make containers for soul pieces?" Tonks managed to question through her tears.

Amelia sighed deeply, "This is just conjecture but the fact that Harry can sense Voldemort especially that his scar flares up in pain says otherwise. A living host has its own soul and so another's soul cannot survive and flourish. We can be sure that Voldemort came that day with the intention of making a horcrux. The ritual would have driven the piece of Voldemort's soul to do whatever it could to survive outside the original host. So, it would have entrenched itself and began feeding off Harry's magic to survive and maybe create its own defenses. When it saw a counterpart nearby it tried to flee the otherwise uninhabitable living host, but since the soul piece was established inside the body and feeding off on Harry's magic, whenever it tried to join the nearby soul piece it caused intense pain to Harry. Since it has been living off Harry's magic for so long, it just could not leave even if it tried to."

"So even though harry was not an intentional one, Voldemort's greed to make more than the acceptable number fractured his soul to such a point, that the soul piece latched onto an uninhabitable container?" Hermione summarized and after getting a nod of agreement from Amelia, expressed the opinion of everyone present succinctly, "Shit!" No one even thought to reprimand about her use of profanity though.

The mood inside the 'den' turned somber after that discussion and they decided to take a break and move onto lighter topics. Hermione ordered some more tea for all and they reflected on what they all heard in the room. Whatever Amelia thought was the reason for her meeting Harry, this was not it and in her opinion this was only the beginning of the mess they found themselves in. She could however draw comfort from the news that they had an idea of what the problem was but that certainly did not make their task any easier.

"So where did you find Ravenclaw's diadem?" Flitwick wanted to know; he was saddened to know that a priceless artifact was used in such a way and that along with the need to protect Harry, increased his determination to find a way to destroy the soul piece without harming the container.

Harry and Hermione gave each other a big smile, it was time for their sales pitch to the head of the DMLE, pointing to the tiara in the glass box in front of them Harry spoke, "This was actually the first we found and that too purely by accident. We were testing our 'Aura Probe' in a room full of enchanted objects and our probe picked an object that projected an aura of extreme harmful intent. We investigated only to find my scar exploding in pain; so we quickly contained this tiara and sealed it in this box."

"What is this 'Aura Probe' you are talking about, I've never heard about that before and what are these glass boxes?" enquired Tonks a little earlier than her boss could voice the same questions.

'BINGO!' thought the two students. Hermione launched into a well-researched and well-rehearsed description of the gadget that they invented and were hoping to disseminate among the professional law enforcers and curse breakers. Harry meanwhile took out two of their own personal probes and displayed them for their benefit. Judging by the reactions on the faces of the two aurors, they were impressed.

"Oh Wow! You made these?" Tonks exclaimed holding the probe that was at the end of a leather rope, while her boss was critically examining the one which was mounted on the staff.

Hermione was modest now, "We had help from the professors" she gestured towards them.

Professor Flitwick however refused to share the spotlight, "Oh no young lady! All I did was to teach you the spells, which you could have found in any book. Amelia, we were only looking from the outside; the idea, its execution and construction was all theirs."

Amelia turned to Harry and Hermione, "Can I take these two with me and let my department test them out? If they work as you say and to our satisfaction, then we may be in a position to order more. How are you going to distribute these though? I am not sure if you could do it personally and especially from Hogwarts."

They were hoping to keep the two probes for their personal use, but they were not going to refuse such an opportunity, they could make another two for their own use later and so readily agreed to that request. "We were in the process of finishing the application process for a permit to start a company that specializes in innovation, enchanting and warding. We have already contracted Remus Lupin to initiate negotiations with different suppliers for the casing and the stone in the center of our probe."

Harry was interrupted in his explanation by Professor McGonagall, "You may have to look for another person, it seems that the headmaster had asked Mr. Lupin to take the vacant Defense position and he had agreed to talk to his employers and get back to him."

Harry exchanged a look with Hermione, "Well…., as far as I know he had almost finished all his discussions and there is nothing left for him to do till we get the permit for the company through. If he wanted to continue into the next year then we could get a new 'Duty Manager'. Right now we need a lawyer to look through the papers and then file them for us" Harry sighed.

Hearing that Tonks perked up, "Uh Cousin….." Harry gave her a brilliant smile at that endearment, "My parents are lawyers. My mother is a personal lawyer but my father deals with corporate law; I could get him to talk to you during the coming holidays if you want. I am sure he could do it without any payment as a favour to you."

Hermione flashed a smile at that and whispered to Harry about the need for a personal lawyer too. Harry nodded his head at that and so Hermione took up the explanation, "Well, we have a bigger plan for 'Harmonian Magiks', that is the name of our company with a 'k', and it is not something that we wanted to do on a whim. It would be our main source of income in the future so we need a lawyer far more than just to file the permits."

"We also need a lawyer to look at our personal interests. I need someone to take some action regarding the 'Boy-Who-Lived' propaganda; I mean I heard that there are a lot of people making profit using that name; books, clothes, toys, and collectables. I…., I am not really keen to make profit out of my parents' sacrifice…" Hermione chimed in, "… and neither should the merchants." Harry gave her a grateful smile and continued, "But when I broached the idea of shutting them down completely I was vehemently overruled, so instead of that I could give my share of the money back to the society. I know that Hogwarts is in desperate need of modernization, St. Mungos' could use a hand and don't let me start on orphanages, maybe I could start a 'Lily and James Potter foundation' for the orphans or even better start my own orphanage and school for then in either world or both." By the end of his speech, Harry's chest was heaving in effort to keep his emotions from running away; everyone present there could see the passion in his eyes and in his posture and they were proud of the young man. The 'Boy-Who-Lived' persona might have taken a much more popularity boost and in their eyes, this was a worthy cause for popularity.

There was a palpable positive energy in the air, almost as if Harry's little speech had energized the very air that they were breathing. Breaking the pregnant pause Hermione brought the conversation back to the matter at hand. "These boxes are more than mere display cases. While being used to show the object to the world, we designed them to hold dangerous objects. The glass panes are totally impervious to magic both from the outside and inside, the object cannot be affected by outside magic and anyone handling the boxes cannot be affected by the magic of the object inside the box."

"Wow! That's really useful to contain cursed objects" commented Professor McGonagall.

"Yes that was our idea" agreed Harry. "The glass panes themselves are made resistant to magic and are impervious to water, fire and magic. We toughened the panes before spelling them to be magical resistant and so are high nigh indestructible. There is always a chance that an overpowered blasting hex from a very powerful wizard could totally powder the glass, then the object inside would also end up destroyed thus ending any danger from the object itself. Still as I mentioned before, we took care to make the boxes impervious to magic too."

Professor Flitwick did not have any eyebrows due to his Goblin descent but the others' just disappeared into their hairline. "How did you do that" Professor Flitwick blurted out.

Hermione was back to her lecture mode, "The panes were first hardened and then spelled to be resistant to all the elements before being made resistant to all magic as you taught us last year sir." The professor acknowledged that point. "We found out that making them resistant to magic let them hold the properties that were given to the glass beforehand even if it was done by magical ways. That was a big bonus to us."

"Why don't you publish your experiments and the results you obtained? We could send it to a charms journal and I could sponsor that" the tiny professor suggested which was very quickly accepted. They had all the results documented and they could get it ready by the start of the next term.

"Any way, the box is made up of six panes that are attached by flexible plastic that was also spelled in the same way. In its normal state, the panes are all spread out; four panes attached by their longer faces and two panes attached to the second pane by their smaller sides like a 't'." Harry took out an unassembled box from his ever present pouch.

They then demonstrated the assembly by using Harry's wand as a target, "Before everything else, the box is attuned to the user's magic. You place your finger on the identification rune on the pane that forms the top of the box so that the rune could now identify you by your magic. Then you place the object on the base and then bring the panes together as a box and hold them in place, for the sticking runes etched on the edges to activate. This will assemble the box making it almost impervious to all magic but the weak spots of the box are the edges after assembly. Due to the runes etched on them, they are devoid of magical protection and so to compensate for that we used a warding scheme that overlaps the edges." The assembled box was now about twelve inches all around and was quite heavy due to the toughened glass.

It was her idea and so Harry prompted Hermione to take up the explanation, "You see these ward runes on the front and the back faces, they project the ward to the anchor runes on the other faces. So basically we have two umbrellas that cover all the twelve edges and the only spot they do not cover is the identification rune on the top. The ward is the normal magic nullifying ward used in places like the Wizengamot chambers or Azkaban prison and as you know the ward rune powers itself from ambient magic. There is absolutely no way that the ward would fail except if kept in a shielded room for more than a day. The beauty of the construction is that only the one authorized to put the object inside could take it out."

Ignoring everyone else, Harry and Hermione turned to the head of the DMLE who would be the major user along with curse breakers or Tomb raiders, for the 'Evidence Box'. Amelia Bones was deep in thought, in a matter of less than two years the two students made rapid ingress into the world of innovations that no one thought before. That the devices they made first were aimed at the safety of people was also not lost upon her, aurors in the field are faced with many dangers especially from cursed and booby trapped objects. These boxes would go a long way in their protection, yes risks are accepted in their line of work and the usual way was to hope that they do not get killed during their duty and get treatment if subjected to any curses. But as the saying goes, prevention is better than cure and both the 'Aura Probe' and the evidence boxes would go a long way in preventing such disasters in the field. She could probably haggle for a discount on a bulk order. She repressed a snort; all they had to display any evidence was a plastic bag and hope that the objects displayed did not carry any dangerous curses.

Seeing the looks of expectation directed towards her, Amelia asked to take a couple of samples with her and Harry simply levitated out a package containing three such unassembled boxes from his 'mokeskin pouch' and passed them to the head of DMLE.

"So do you plan to make them in different sizes or stick to one size?" Amelia asked.

"Well! We plan on bulk production so we want to stick to one size. If someone wants a different size, then we could custom build it. You have to remember though, the bigger the box, the heavier it would get, you could not even levitate the box" Harry responded.

Amelia grinned at him, "We could always wrap it up in parchment or put it a conjured wooden box and then levitate it just as you did now."

Harry and Hermione looked a little sheepish at that suggestion, but they did not voice their objection. Making a single size was easy as they could bulk order from non-magical suppliers and with automation, the supplier could easily handle large numbers even in thousands. Besides, what reference do they have for a size; they could not go on making boxes that differ by a centimeter each way.

Tonks could see the conflict on their faces and came to their rescue, "….. Or we could simply shrink the target object to fit into the box."

Harry and Hermione gave her a grateful smile and even Amelia did not contest the point. They could always test their theories out before approaching the students with any problem they might have faced.

"I can assure you that the boxes work like a, well pardon the pun, but like a charm. I was very much affected by the presence of these 'soul containers' but now I can handle them without any discomfort." Harry emphasized his point by taking the box with the diary and putting it on his head.

Professor McGonagall was impressed at the ingenuity of her cubs. She was certain that if they could churn out more innovations like that currently on display, they could make a name for themselves. "So what about the diary? Who did it belong to?" she asked.

Harry and Hermione argued on this point a few times before. They did not want to disclose the fact that Ginny brought the diary into the castle but finally the benefits of a full disclosure convinced them to provide them with all the facts but argue on Ginny's behalf, and that it was not her fault. "Professor, this diary was the reason for Mrs. Norris being petrified and more seriously this opened the chamber of secrets."

Bedlam erupted after their declaration. They could only hear words like, "Chamber of secrets, petrification, and student safety" from the group who were making their best efforts to be heard over the others.

Harry and Hermione raised their hands to placate the professors and the aurors which allowed Hermione to try and answer their questions, "We pilfered this diary from Ginny Weasley who was possessed by the soul piece. We think and Goron agreed that Voldemort forced her to open the Chamber of Secrets and let out a Basilisk that somehow petrified Mrs. Norris."

Cries of outrage were mixed with questions of which "Goron? and Basilisk?" were the prominent ones.

Harry explained that he being the heir of Godric Gryffindor was able to communicate with the Castle and the sorting hat. He then explained about the Basilisk and how they think that the gaze was reflected by the water on that flooded floor that day petrified Mrs. Norris and not kill her outright. He went on to assure the adults that Hermione and he layered as many protections as they could including a ward that would only collapse with a password spoken in parseltongue. He acceded to the demands of both Professor Flitwick and Amelia Bones to be taken to the entrance so that they could layer their own magical signature based protection wards. This would ensure that, if needed, the chamber could only be opened by Harry, Hermione, Professor Flitwick, and Amelia together.

McGonagall confirmed that Ginny Weasley took Harry and Hermione's advice and talked to Madam Pomfrey. Since everyone present in the 'den' took an oath of secrecy, she disclosed that Madam Pomfrey found signs of possession and some brain damage but Ginny would make a full recovery before Christmas. Amelia Bones wanted to start an official investigation but agreed to drop the matter as it inadvertently involved a minor and the threat was apparently negated, but she squeezed out a promise from the professors to be notified immediately if there was another incident.

Harry and Hermione let out a relieved cry of "Thank goodness" at the good fortune of their newest friend.

To break the dreary atmosphere Tonks asked about the name Harry and Hermione chose for their company. "Well it is a combination of our names, and also includes harmony, which we are trying to achieve through the use of magic from various cultures" Hermione answered with a shrug of her shoulders. The thought that went into choosing the name brought looks of admiration from the small audience.

They tossed ideas for destroying the horcruxes but though Harry and Hermione told them about the ideas given by Goron, they also voiced their reluctance to destroy the founder's relics. Professor Flitwick promised that he would start researching ideas for that. The idea of involving the unspeakables from the Department of Mysteries was shot down by the two Ministry employees. "They will try to take the relics away in the name of research rather than looking for ways to destroy the soul pieces. I seriously doubt that we would even be able to know their fate after that" was Tonks disgusted comment.

Harry added the castle's opinion on the horcrux in him, "The castle thinks that Dumbledore knows about the horcruxes and the possibility of my scar being one, but she does not think that he would be forthcoming with the knowledge. Goron told me that the castle would protect me and Hermione from all threats inside the castle and outside the grounds we already have emergency portkeys to a secure location." He did not reveal that the location was the new safe house that belonged to the Flamels.

Since it was now getting late, they decided to meet again later to exchange ideas and any new information. McGonagall promised to dig up all records pertaining to T. M. Riddle while Amelia promised to dig up his history after Hogwarts and maybe confirm his identity as Lord Voldemort. She immediately assigned that job to Tonks, taking her out of the field force and placing her on the personal staff of the DMLE head. Though Tonks was talented and adept as an auror, she was clumsy due to her being a metamorphmagus and so prone to make mistakes in the field. Amelia pondered if she could talk to Harry and Hermione in confidence and persuade them to offer Tonks a job in their company, that would also ensure that a trained auror would be near them to provide protection if needed; but that was a matter for another day.

During their walk to the girl's bathroom on the second floor, Harry expressed the suspicion on Lucius Malfoy being the one that put the diary into Ginny's possessions. He recounted the amusing tale that Ginny recited about the events in the book shop when they went to buy their school supplies.

Amelia Bones was worried, "This gives a new meaning to the support that Lucius Malfoy provided during the election campaign for the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. I mean can you imagine the epitome of sophistication brawling like a common thug; that had to be a ruse to get the diary into Hogwarts which also means that Malfoy might know about horcruxes. Based on his advice, the minister cut the budget for the DMLE, probably to assist his Lord. If there were not enough aurors to tackle any attacks by the death eaters, then Lord Voldemort would have an easier way to take over the Ministry upon his return."

Professor Flitwick told the two students that he would step up their training and advised them to get some protective clothing like Dragon hide cloaks or vests. Tonks offered to talk to her parents and see if they could try and get the Potter's will opened up and maybe try to get Harry access to Potter manor and its protective wards.

Though they did not object, Harry and Hermione also did not state their elaborate plans to develop a fool proof ward scheme that would make their houses nearly impenetrable. They were working on that idea whenever they had time and were close to test their theories during the Christmas holidays.

_**Scene Break**_

In the privacy of her quarters that night, the deputy headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry gave went to her pent up emptions. She cried her heart out against the injustice heaped upon Harry Potter. Lily and James Potter were not only her favourite students, but they were two of her very small circle of close friends. She was very happy to celebrate the day Harry was born and behind her stern façade, she had a soft spot for Harry and Hermione, two fine young people whom she was rapidly growing fond of. She began to consider them as the grandchildren she never had, and that night she made a solemn vow to do her best to protect them even if she had to go against the 'leader of light' and her boss, Albus Dumbledore. 'At least the lad found love at a young age and it is of added comfort that Hermione was brave and capable enough to help out Harry during danger' was her last thought before falling asleep.


	27. Chapter 27

**Declaration: ****I write for my own pleasure and not for profit. I do not own Harry Potter Universe.**

**With You by My Side**

**Chapter 27- Learning from Past Mistakes**

"Professor, why is it that it's not possible to obliviate the knowledge of the secret from the secret keeper once a couple of address slips were prepared to pass on the secret?" Hermione asked Professor Flitwick. It was the last day before the school closed for Christmas and so the study group had one last dueling training session with the diminutive professor. Harry and Hermione wanted to implement their plan to put Hermione's house and later Harry's Aunt Petunia's house under some strong defenses during the upcoming Christmas holidays. They just had a few bugs to take care of and were hoping that this discussion with the charms master would give them the needed knowledge.

Harry was by far the most accomplished of the lot when it came to dueling and he was the only one who could at least cast with his off hand and hit the target. Harry and Hermione thought that they would be better prepared to defend themselves even if their natural hands were injured, and so were training to cast with their left hand too. It gave Hermione an added advantage, once Harry would master the skill and master it he would, she need not let go of his hand, even in a tense situation. That was an added bonus for her but so far Harry could do only a very few spells that did not need complex wand movements; his aim was improving. The problem with casting with his non regular hand was that the wand movement was not the same as that of a natural left handed person's, instead, the direction of the movement was the opposite to what he was used to with his right hand and he had to make a conscious effort to remember the direction that his wand movement had to go for the spell to work. In a pinch, that would have been disastrous for him; as they say practice makes perfect and they both were willing to put the effort.

Their one secret weapon was the non-conventional wand that they obtained during their visit to France. Both Harry and Hermione were adamant about not revealing the research into druidical magic they were doing and so the wands were also hidden, never to be used in company. They wanted a secret weapon in their arsenal and besides, the druids were almost all but extinct and what they were attempting was nothing short of a miracle, bringing a lost culture to life.

It was their attempt to make an impenetrable fortress of a home that they brought up the topic of the 'Fidelius Charm'. Supposedly the safest, the charm did have its own drawbacks, a mortal and vulnerable if not easily corruptible secret keeper being the most obvious.

The professor gave them a smug smile almost as if taunting them of their foolishness, granted they were still children but they did set a high benchmark. "Other than the fact that the secret keeper himself could not enter the location, there are many problems with that. If it's an object or a secret that is limited to a very few people, then there is no problem but I presume you are talking about hiding a house" getting an affirmative response he continued, "The magic of the charm would basically not allow the obliviated secret keeper to enter. Even if he was shown the written address, the obliviation would continue to remove the knowledge from him and so making it impossible for him to enter the house."

Harry was still not convinced, "We are hiding the house right? Why not bring the person by side-along apparition or better yet by a portkey?"

"We will come to the question of portkeys later but the common misconception is that you are hiding the house that you live in and so anyone who is inside the house is hidden. If that was true then, that means that anyone who could get into the house by either riding side-along as you suggested or maybe in an animagus form could breach the secret. Once he gets inside, then the secret is revealed then they could come and go as they choose. What you are actually hiding are the people that live inside the house not the house as an object in itself and so any new resident coming in after the charm was cast would not be hidden. The charm would encompass the house too in the secret making it invisible to anyone who did not know the secret. Even if a hitch hiker were to enter the house, he would not be able to identify the people who stay inside the house even if they are your own family, unless he was told the secret."

Harry conceded the point, "OK it's the people that live in a particular house that are hidden and so the magic would hide the house too. Again why does this make obliviating the knowledge from the secret keeper un-workable? We could always give him a portkey."

The tiny professor frowned at the continued insistence of the two students; he was not so sure if he could actually explain the intricacies of the charm to successfully put the point across to them. Then again Harry and Hermione were brighter than even the average fifth year. So taking a deep breath he tried to unravel the mystery "A portkey is created to target the exact geographical coordinates of a particular location, unlike other modes of transport which target to the physical location itself. When you create a portkey with the secret of the Fidelius, then the portkey once accepted by the traveler would act to reveal the secret. The portkey needs to be targeted into the protected property, not onto the street or some such. If you obliviate the secret keeper, then the portkey would also not work for him just as we talked about it before. On a side note, how are you going to get the secret keeper to make a portkey if he does not have the knowledge anymore?"

"Well, we thought about duplicating the portkey" answered a sheepish Harry.

The charms professor gave him a disarming grin, "Yes, portkeys can be duplicated, but for one like a Fidelius protected location, only the secret keeper could create the portkey and that includes duplication."

"We could always have multiple portkeys made" Hermione suggested.

"That defeats the purpose of using the charm itself. Once you have so many portkeys, you will have to keep track of them all, and if you end up giving them to a lot of people then that complicates matters more as you will have to be careful that the person having the portkey will not lose it. Even if you make the portkey magical signature specific, you can never rule out someone inadvertently or on purpose, bringing a 'guest' with them."

The professor gave them a few moments to think it over before continuing to dash their theory, "All the residents of the house are to be present along with the secret keeper when the charm is cast. What if there is a new resident in the house, like a baby or a new spouse? The baby may not know the location of the house but he knows or rather his magic knows the location and so has to be let into the secret even if he does not understand the words. Same is for pets or familiars even a phoenix can be blocked by the Fidelius Charm; you do know that even the residents have to be let into the secret, right?"

They did not know that, but it was obvious by this time so they just nodded their heads. The professor continued, "Whenever significant amount of new magic is added to the house, the charm has to be adjusted to accommodate the addition. Anyone can do this but the secret keeper has to be present. Same is for removing the charm altogether. The magic of the charm dissipates if the secret keeper dies, but if the secret is obliviated, then I am not so sure that the secret would dissipate at all. If you have no knowledge to lose then it may even be true after the death of the secret keeper and the charm continues to hold. The property may be lost forever" there was no need to say that the property could not be handed to their descendants too as they would not be able to enter their own house.

After a brief lull in the conversation, Hermione wanted to know something that they could not really understand why, "We read about the resident himself being unable to be the secret keeper, but all the books say was that it was not possible. No reason was given, can you please let us know why? If you know the reason that is…."

"That is really something that is complicated, to understand that we have to look into the mechanics of the charm. We talk about the charm being used to hide an object or a person, but actually it is the magic inside that person or object we are hiding. That is how the magic works, the magic that belongs to a person or a few people is hidden from any detection, whether it be detection using a tracking device or just a person's memory all that fails as the magic itself is hidden."

Here he was interrupted by two excited students, "Now it makes sense, I was always thinking how a person is hidden when there is no specific way to identify a person except for the DNA or magical signature. So it means that non-magicals cannot be hidden using this charm?" Harry questioned.

"In a sense yes, they cannot be hidden by themselves, but if you hide the magic of the house they are hidden in then it is possible. Again non-magical house cannot be hidden; the house has to have magic imbued into it."

"… but what about using the ambient magic?" Hermione interrupted.

The professor beamed at that but waved it off, "We will eventually come to that, let's talk about the resident being the secret keeper." Hermione blushed at the gentle reprimand and concentrated on the professor's explanation, "… where was I….." before harry could prompt him, "Ah! Yes, when the charm is being cast there comes a time when the magic of the secret keeper, albeit briefly, is stripped off the knowledge of the hidden location. One moment his or her magic knows the physical location of the house and the next moment that knowledge is erased from his memory along with any other person that previously knew that location. When the charm is fully cast, the secret is now shifted into the secret keeper's magic and only he can reveal it. So however brief it might be the knowledge of the location of a person's magic is lost from everyone, you cannot hide the location of your own magic from yourself can you?"

It was mostly a rhetorical question but Harry chose to answer it any way, "I suppose you cannot, but even with a different secret keeper, the same thing would happen right? The knowledge of your magic being hidden from you that is…." he elaborated.

"Not necessarily, when you are not the secret keeper your magic knows that the body that it is residing in is its native body, even though it may not know the geographical location. If you are the secret keeper though, at the moment that the knowledge of your magic is hidden from your own body, it begins to think itself as non-magical and you know what happens when magic is lost from a wizard or a witch, they start to die. That is irreversible and disastrous; so even if you try to make yourself the secret keeper, the magic of the charm will not take hold and therefore the secret keeper cannot cast the charm for the same reason."

Hermione was quick on the uptake, "So that means that the resident also cannot perform the charm right? I mean if the magic of the resident is hidden then the resident would not be in a position to cast anything for that brief moment."

The diminutive professor squeaked in joy, "Exactly! It's such a joy to teach you two," causing the two young ones to blush in response. "The charm has to know the location of everyone's magic before it could be cast. It's labeled as a charm but in actual sense it is a ritual. The first part is used to identify the magic that has to be hidden, the second part prepares the secret keeper and finally the secret is activated and hidden."

Harry interjected here, "But does that not mean that the caster also knows the secret?"

The professor denied it vehemently, "No the caster of the charm is just the conduit for the magic to flow, at no time during the casting is the wording used to hide the secret known to the caster. It may be discussed before the charm is cast but once the knowledge is removed, it stays removed except for the secret keeper. You need not let the caster into the secret if you do not want. He will be disoriented yes, but can be either side-along apparated out or portkeyed away."

A few moments of silence followed that when Harry and Hermione tried to assimilate all the information that was given to them. Professor Flitwick broke it, "The best defense for a home is to layer the 'Fidelius Charm' over a set of complex defensive wards."

Harry and Hermione shared a knowing look and Harry voiced their main concern, "That's the main thing isn't it? The ward stones are not indestructible and they can be breached."

The professor began nodding his head as soon as Harry started to point out the flaw in the usually used wards. It was very funny to see the head bobbing up and down almost like a bobble head and the professor was not human too adding to the caricature of a figurine but his words were nowhere comical, "Yes, that's true and not only wards, no defense is impenetrable. That is why the location of the ward stones is a closely guarded secret and their knowledge is even obliviated from the warders."

Harry and Hermione huffed in irritation, they had hope that their talk with the charms master would give them ideas about tinkering the 'Fidelius Charm' and make it safer, but they were stymied. They now had to fall back to their original plan and use alternative methods to defend their own houses. Harry's face suddenly lit up, "What about putting the ward stones themselves under Fidelius?"

Hermione though was quick to squash his enthusiasm, "Not possible Harry; what will you do if you want to add a new ward or even grant access to someone, with the stones hidden, you will have to revel the secret to the warders any way and then create a new secret again? That's too bothersome."

"I assure you it's much more complex than that" Professor Flitwick dashed any chances of an argument before it could take root.

Harry and Hermione had no intention of getting into an argument, rather discuss it in a civilized manner as they are used to, but the interruption was welcome indeed, "What do you mean sir?" they chorused.

"As I said it is the magic that you are hiding not the physical object. Let's take an example, how many of you live in your house Hermione?" the professor asked.

Not sure where this was going, "Three including me sir" Hermione answered warily.

"Well if you add Harry here" the two students gave a mock glare at the jovial professor which did nothing to dampen his spirits, "You two are the only source of magic in a non-magical house, excluding the ambient magic, which incidentally the charm does. Barring a few magical items and if it not situated on a magical ley line, then the amount of magic to be hidden is not too much and can be easily done by a moderately powerful witch or wizard. On the other hand Hogwarts, for example, has so much magic in its walls and not to mention it being present on the junction of four magical ley lines is almost impossible to be hidden. I very much doubt that even the castle has enough magical reserve to power the charm."

Harry was a little unfocussed after that and said, "She says that she does not have that much reserve sir."

The professor bowed his head in deference and continued, "Now, what are ward stones?"

"They are non-magical by themselves but channel the ambient magic to power a ward" Harry just beat Hermione to the proverbial punch but Hermione still had the final word in, "Since they are non-magical does that mean the 'Fidelius Charm' does not work in this case?"

Before the charm's professor could answer Harry butted in, "Hermione, it's not the stone but the runes that actually channel the ambient magic. I am sure that the runes are magical enough for the charm to work."

The professor gave a chuckle, "Yes and therein lies the problem. Runes by nature are the physical representations of magical energy. The more complex the rune the more energy it has. Channeling runes like the ones used on ward stones are a different story altogether. They represent the magic that is needed to be used to power the final target, like a ward and the magic of the ward itself, but more importantly, the source of that magic that is used to power the ward." He left the words hanging hoping that they would pick on his meaning and they did not disappoint him.

It took a moment for the comment to sink in but Hermione blurted out, "…. But … but that is the ambient magic."

The professor gave them a grim smile, "More than that my dear, it means the magic of the entire planet and I am sure that no one is powerful enough to hide the magic of the entire planet.

On the way back to their dormitory after that enlightening discussion, Harry and Hermione were immersed in the discussion regarding their future path. They missed breakfast due to the time spent taking to the professor but were glad that they had the talk before they would break for Christmas. With her arm looped through Harry's on their walk back, Hermione began, "That means that we are back to our original plan to design a fool proof ward scheme and now it takes precedence over everything else."

Harry agreed, "Well, we were more or less convinced of that fact even before today and given the holidays we could at least test our theories on the ward scheme. If our luck holds we may even be able to erect the wards before we return back to school."

"Yes, but it would have been nice if there was something we could change to make the 'Fidelius Charm' more powerful and safer. I know that it was close to your heart."

Hermione and Harry learnt through Amelia Bones and Professor McGonagall the details of that fateful Halloween night more than ten years ago or as close to the truth as with the few clues available. Though many books did talk about that night, hearing from two people who were close to his parents and who definitely had concrete knowledge than hearsay was bitter sweet for Harry. It was a matter of personal pride to him to try and create the ultimate defense for a house; especially for the one that Hermione was living in and hopefully for a house that would house their family in the future. Ultimately, they learnt that a good defense was using a near impenetrable ward scheme and maybe, combine that with non-magical security.

Hermione cut through his musings once inside the common room, "Meet you in half an hour after a shower?"

Harry looked around the common room and finding it nearly deserted and the few occupants immersed in their own activities, gave a quick and discreet peck on her lips in acceptance. The two second years parted at the staircase and went into their respective dormitories for a leisurely soak.

_**Scene Break**_

The Christmas holidays were meant to be used by the students to meet their family and catch their breath after a term of rigorous school. The more diligent scholars used that time to refresh their memory regarding the points raised in the end of term examination and maybe pursue the topics to be taught in the coming term. To Harry and Hermione, Christmas was strictly a time for family and only briefly do they hit the books as they do that pretty much all through the school year. They generally had a policy of taking a break from learning during this time but this year they found themselves hard pressed to keep to that unwritten rule.

They were determined to get their unique warding scheme for Hermione's house up and running before the end of the break. The biggest roadblock for them was the distinct lack of any information that dealt with wards in the books on druidical magic that they sought to use for their wards and intellectually knew would be perfect for their use. Since the magic was almost lost among the modern witches and wizards, Harry and Hermione felt that it would be the best way to protect their dwellings. The stumbling block was that all the information they had was in French and though they were well versed in the language they had to translate them to English. Everyone knew that magic was the most powerful when cast in one's native language, and as proficient as Harry and Hermione were in French, it was not their native tongue. That meant that most of the holiday would be spent on the internet and in translating their copies on druids and their magic into English; they were doing it all through the first term but were nowhere near perfection due to the lack of language reference guides.

They also had the trip to France to consider and had to meet Remus Lupin before they could do that to get a rundown on the entire procedure of importing the stones from France. Hermione's parents agreed to accompany the two on their trip to France to meet the French foreign minister Jean- Aimé Delacour. In addition to finalizing the deal with the Veela colony for supply of the 'Pierre de Wonder', the minister insisted on hosting the four of them and Mr. Lupin for lunch with his family on that day. That meant they had to schedule the meeting before Christmas and had to finalize the details of their company 'Harmonian Magiks' before that and that meant meeting with the Tonks' within the first week of their holidays.

"Wotcher! Harry" Nymphadora Tonks who accompanied her parents to Hermione's house greeted her cousin as soon as they apparated into the back yard.

Harry returned her enthusiastic hug, "Good to see you Dora!"

Harry who was waiting with Hermione and her parents was quickly introduced to Theodore (Ted) and Andromeda (Andi) Tonks. In contrast to all the visions he had of a great bulking man with a smartly trimmed moustache and a daunting figure, Ted was a very simple man. Barely taller than 5 feet 7 inches, he was mild mannered and looked more like a portly businessman rather than a daunting Attorney. Madam Tonks was more imposing and definitely cut a very stern figure of a woman, added to that having a resemblance to the most feared woman in all Britain, Bellatrix LeStrange her cousin, she made an imposing figure and screamed 'do not mess with me'. However the minute she opened her mouth, Harry and Hermione were drawn to her caring nature and a sense of family that radiated off her.

The cold did not allow them to use the wonderful patio for their lunch meeting and so moved into the dining room which meant the 'strictly no business when in the dining room' rule activated and so they decided to put off the serious business until after eating.

"This is delicious Harry; I never expected that you could cook this good" Ted exclaimed after taking a bite of the Lasagna that Harry made.

"Thank You, I used to help my aunt in the kitchen and I rarely get the time now to do anything more than add finishing touches to the meal. I do enjoy cooking though" Harry was modest in accepting their praise even though it was well deserved. He did work on lunch right from scratch giving Emma the time to unwind after a busy week leading up to Christmas.

After a delicious lunch they moved to the Dan's study they commandeered for the occasion and got down to the brass tacks. "The application that you complied is enough to do the job. Barring a few minor inconstancies that were easily taken care of, everything was conforming to the regulations. The only thing that you lacked was a board of directors." Ted riffled through the stack of parchments that went as an application for the start of a new company for Harry and Hermione.

"Do we really need a board of directors?" Hermione asked for both of them; they went through all the regulations and there was a provision for that but it was not required. They did talk about the people who could comprise the board but were short of one person, if only Harry's relatives were better tempered and in a much closer rapport with Harry.

Ted stroked his chin, "Well it's not a requirement but you never know with the department of commerce and regulations. It looks as if their main goal is to dissuade non-pure bloods to own any profitable venture rather than promote commerce. It's always good to cover all our bases and not give them any chance to scrutinize our application rather closely. Even though we may have crossed all our 't's and dotted all our 'i's we never know what they can come up with."

Harry exchanged a glance with Hermione before he spoke, "Well, we do have four of us; Hermione, Me, Emma and Dan" he gestured towards Hermione's parents as he said that. "We are short of one more though; I really do not want to ask my relatives especially my uncle. Even though the board is an honorary body, I am sure that he would demand some kind of compensation which I am not prepared to give him as he already receives maintenance from my trust fund."

"We thought of asking either professor McGonagall or professor Flitwick but since they are a part of a non-profitable organization and may have conflict of interests, they could not serve in that capacity. I guess it would be the same for either of you?" Getting a nod of agreement Hermione continued, "If there was only someone magical alive in your family, Harry" she sighed a little wistfully.

Everyone noticed the elder Tonks exchange a meaningful glance and upon incessant prompting, Andromeda answered them, "You do have a surviving magical relative Harry, well more like a guardian for all purposes; your godfather Harry."

"Godfather!" Harry exclaimed, "What Godfather, or rather who?" Even Hermione looked shocked, she never had an inclination that there was a guardian in the magical world who could take care of Harry, but he was still left on the doorstep of his non-magical aunt. Something was not right.

Now was the difficult part for the Tonks', with a daughter in the DMLE and the topic being sensitive to Harry, they were not sure about the reaction of the audience. Nothing else to do than forge ahead now and so Andi took a deep breath before plunging in, "Your godfather was your father's best friend an almost brother. He was also the one who was incarcerated in Azkaban on the suspicion of being your parents' betrayer. He was my dearest cousin and also the heir to the family, currently the lord of the family, Sirius Black."

There were cries of outrage following that declaration from the three other magicals in the house, but none of them were against the prisoner.

"Suspicion?" Hermione cried.

"The heir of an ancient house in Azkaban!" this was from Tonks but it was Harry's point that stood out, "My magical godfather knowingly causing me harm, No way!"

Andi and Ted were surprised at that statement, "You knew about the oath of a godfather?"

Harry and Hermione both nodded their heads but it was Hermione who answered, "Yes, as soon as we knew about the story of the betrayal we read everything about secret keepers, and guardianship. The issue of godparents being the parents to orphans by default came up. We did not know that Sirius Black was Harry's godfather though."

"Madam Bones would not put someone in Azkaban without adequate proof, that's just not done" Dora was adamant in defending her boss.

Ted gave his daughter a pat on her arm to placate the metamorphmagus whose hair was a fiery red reflecting her temper, "All of this happened when Amelia was just an auror and did not have much sway in the department. She was on the same team as James Potter, Sirius with Alastor 'Mad-Eye' moody as their team lead. Amelia protested vehemently about his alleged betrayal as she was Sirius' girlfriend at that time but those in power did not heed her words."

"Who were those responsible for his imprisonment without a trial?" Harry wanted to know.

"The minister at that time was Bagnold and the head of DMLE was Barty Crouch Sr. both were interested in looking good rather than taking care that justice was done. As soon as Sirius was brought in after his confrontation with Peter Pettigrew, he was thrown in prison without a trial. Frankly there was no evidence of a body or even of Sirius' involvement in the apparent death of Pettigrew, everything was circumstantial at best and the testimony of Albus Dumbledore that he was the secret keeper" Ted gave the rundown for Harry's benefit.

A few moments of silence was broken by Andi who gave a heavy sigh, "Unfortunately, there was no means to know who the actual secret keeper was without a veritaserum testimony. We hoped that your parents' will would have the name of the keeper or at least special bequeaths to the secret keeper which would have given us the right to demand an immediate trial, but everything comes back to Dumbledore."

"What do you mean?" Nymphadora questioned, like everyone of their generation she grew up with stories of 'great man Dumbledore' and hearing the scorn in her parents' voice was definitely denting his image.

Before the elder Tonks could speak up, Harry butted in, "The castle is certainly not happy with him; Hogwarts is trying to straighten him up but is afraid that he has been in control for so long that he has lost sight of the actual goals of being the head of the fight against Voldemort. Either that or he has a very perverse interest in me and is desperately trying to keep me ignorant of my heritage and leaving me in his sole control to do what he likes."

All the listeners except for Hermione were shocked at the revelations, none more so than Dora. The elder Tonks however were happy that they were vindicated in going against Dumbledore, and with the castle apparently on Harry's side, they were bolstered. "Everything that was to do with Harry's guardianship goes back to the headmaster; whether it being the unlawful imprisonment of his godfather or the sealing of the Potter will, everything had the mark of Dumbledore's approval. Just like Harry said, it was either an unhealthy interest in Harry's life or something more sinister, we do not know what" Andi concluded.

"Believe me Amelia tried a lot to open that can of worms but anything pertaining to either Sirius or Potters' will would not budge. She feels as if she was banging her head against a stone wall, unless something new and solid evidence comes up his fate is sealed" Ted sighed.

Hermione knew that Harry was devastated by that news; she could feel his excitement when he heard about a godfather and so ignoring all the adults she simply left her seat by his side and sat down in his lap. With her arms firmly around his neck, Hermione drew him into a hug, "Don't worry Harry, we have the head of DMLE and two attorneys on our side and maybe the castle will help us too. We will think of something to get him out."

Hidden in his girlfriend's embrace, Harry composed himself and turned to the Tonks, "Please do not spare any expenses in following every lead that you have to get Sirius free. I will foot all the expenses."

Andromeda Tonks ruffled his hair, "You do not have to do anything Harry, Sirius is after all my cousin. He was the only one who I could proudly call family."

Harry just nodded his head in acceptance and let the matter drop.

Ted scanned through his notes again and brought the topic back to the matter of monetary compensation to his aunt, "Technically and since he has not been formally charged, Sirius is still your guardian and so any money that you make out of the company would go to his care. He made you his heir as soon as you were born and I doubt that he would have changed that; so even though he was imprisoned, you have the right to his estate management but not use till you reach your magical majority."

"Magical majority?" both Harry and Hermione interrupted.

Ted and Andi were surprised by that question; they thought that they would have known that, then again anything that would free Harry out of other's control would be taboo at Hogwarts. "No one really knows when a witch or wizard would reach their magical maturity, it is generally accepted that it happens after seventeen years to twenty years of age but can be earlier on many accounts."

"Oh! Now I remember, Professor McGonagall did talk about that" Harry said a little sheepish.

Ted chuckled at that but continued, "The money that would go to you under his care will now be under your control as Sirius will not be able to manage it. The Ministry does not like its assets going into the muggle, sorry non-magical, world. So even if you name your aunt or uncle to the board, the Ministry has the right to deny them any compensation." He now got a mischievous glint in his eyes, "If you want to be confrontational, you could name Sirius as your fifth member. That will force the issue of his imprisonment and you could demand a trial for him."

That brought a few laughs and Harry immediately gave his consent. Theodore Tonks filled the form then and there and completed all the formalities related to the application process. He could now file it in the New Year as he wanted to wait until after the meeting with the French foreign minister just in case any further legality had to be taken care of. He finally decided to accompany them on their trip to ensure that everything was above board.

When the matter of Hermione's parents being able to take time out of their busy schedules came up Emma assured them, "I am going to take a few afternoons off and spend time looking over the affairs of the company. We are well assured for our own future but the terrible conversion rate on the Galleons meant that both of us had to work." She was interrupted by a quiet "Sorry mum, sorry dad" by Hermione who was immediately silenced by her father's "Anything is worth for you Princess."

The endearment brought a teasing grin to Harry's face which a quick swat and a muttered "Prat" silenced.

The byplay between the two brought fond smiles on the adults before switching their attention back to Emma, "Now that Hermione would be earning in Galleons directly, I am sure I could afford to take time off. Besides, Harry promised to cover any expenses on his future wife's behalf" she added with a sly glance at the couple who were still in their embrace.

Though a slight blush spread on both Harry and Hermione's features, Harry was quick to answer with a vehement, "Absolutely!"

The talk tapered off to less strenuous topics after that and the visit concluded with a leisurely tea.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: A lot of you have commented on my mistake of protraying Bellatrix as Andromeda's cousin instead of her sister. I am so glad that you guys pay more attention than I apparently put when writing. I corrected my mistake and I thank you for that. **

**Declaration: ****I write for my own pleasure and not for profit. I do not own Harry Potter Universe.**

**With You by My Side**

**Chapter 28- Warding Away Your Troubles (or Prevention is Better than Cure)**

Christmas day came and went with the Granger household enjoying a time of family togetherness in which Harry was included as Dan finally conceded defeat and included him in the official family. In contrast to their previous Christmas, this time Harry and Hermione did not have any free time, not that they did not have, rather they did not want to waste the opportunity to try out their ward scheme. Since they found out the apathy directed towards Muggleborns and muggle raised children, they were left to look elsewhere for their safety. Protecting their respective dwellings with near impenetrable wards therefore took top priority.

Wards were the first line of defense and were designed to stop almost anything from fire to individuals with ill-intent towards the occupants of the house. A well-constructed multi-layered ward scheme would provide ample time for the inhabitants to either mount a more proactive defense or escape an insurmountable attack. However, all wards have one weakness; they need an anchor usually a ward stone that is outside the protections afforded by the wards themselves. A determined curse breaker could take down the wards albeit with an effort and probably under heavy fire, but they could be taken down. Therefore, the 'Fidelius Charm' even with its difficulty to cast became a well sought after choice and in combination with a superior ward scheme would provide an almost impenetrable safe house. That did not stop the death of Harry's parents though and that was what Harry and Hermione wanted to overcome, remove the dependency on a third person for their safety. Besides, they could not hide their house with the 'Fidelius Charm', being mostly non-magical they depended on utilities for their everyday living and also magical rich areas were known to interfere with electronics. Shielding them was not a good option as that itself may play havoc on the instrument shielded; they needed an alternative.

Their answer came from a long forgotten way of life, the culture of Druids existed many centuries before the modern day Wizards and Witches began using the easy to use structure based magic. Wand movements and incantations removed most of the restrictions that communicating with nature to get things done using your own magic imposed on early magic users. Magic of the druids did not use wands or any incantations; instead they used naturally available materials that represented the effect that they wanted. For example if they needed to levitate a table, they sought the help of a feather to channel their inherent magic and directed it at the table, same way for Transfiguration, where they used materials representative of both the initial and final products to guide their magic and do its work.

There were a lot of things that druids could not do but whatever they could perform was robust and nearly everlasting with little danger. Most of their magic needed elaborate preparation, which was used as a basis for modern day rituals, and so was time consuming and could not be done in a pinch. Magic of the Druids was never intended to go against nature and so was rarely destructive, that also meant they could not use magic for personal defense. They relied on well protected areas as their retreats which were nigh impenetrable and added to that, they lived mostly in inhospitable and unapproachable places as they needed to commune with nature a lot.

Surprisingly, Harry and Hermione found that the druidical way of using magic did not cause interference with modern day technology. As most of the electronics were made with silicon dioxide, which forms a part of commonly found sand, electronics were unaffected by the use of non-conventional magic foci. Harry's overused 'walkman' became an involuntary participant and despite Dan's fretting over the laws regarding use of 'underage magic' Hermione spent an hour putting an exhilarating display of magic for her parents' entertainment using the specialized lotus stem that was bought in France after being deemed a perfect match for her temperament, as a channel.

Magic foci crafted with an aim to enable liberal magic use overcame the restriction imposed on earlier Druids. With these foci engraved with specialized 'ideograms' there was no need for a feather to levitate or a sample of the materials for Transfiguration. Unlike ancient Egyptian symbols, these diagrams etched onto the surface represent an idea or a concept, rather than being cryptic these were easy to understand. With the inclusion of these pictograms, the reworked natural materials became as versatile as modern day wands without compromising power output unlike a mismatched wand.

Hermione chose a relatively young tree, one that was planted by herself when she was a four year old, as the channel for their ward. Unlike boundary anchor stones, the tree would act as the source of the magic for powering the ward and the ward would extend to a distance from the farthest root or leaf of the tree. This eliminated the chance for compromising the keystone as it was within the ward, well natural forces could still topple the tree but it was a relatively young one and they hoped that it would stand for a good number of years to come. Once they get the scheme to work, they could always choose a second point of anchor, nothing they read suggested that they could not do that. It also had the advantage that the effect would permeate into the ground too, forming a complete sphere encompassing the area to be protected, which was lacking in a normal ward.

Harry and Hermione did not believe in an elaborate ward scheme, they were sure that the number of people with magic that would be visiting them was small. So they settled on a ward that would act like a 'notice-me-not' charm for anyone who was not given an exception to enter the property. They also added a fire suppression ward and hoped that this along with the newly developed non-magical security provided by a reputable firm would be enough to keep intruders away.

Drawing the pictograms for magical core, fire suppression and 'notice-me-not' was easy but to their chagrin, Harry and Hermione did not find any reference to a ward. So they used their enormous intellect and designed their own ideogram to represent a barrier and tied it to the magical core and the 'notice-me-not' charm, which was straight forward. Thankfully there was an inclusion and an exclusion circle, represented by a fiery circle either inside or outside a pentagram respectively.

"Well now that the 'DRunes' are done, all that we have to do is choose an auspicious day and time and then activate the wards" Harry exclaimed surveying their handiwork.

The base of the tree looked like a patch work quilt; etching on an uneven surface and with a stone knife was not easy and it took them multiple tries on a broken branch to at least get the images to mean something. Hours of practice later they could manage a respectable collage, but putting them onto a tree that could not be positioned per your convenience was not easy. Perseverance paid off and the Grangers were the proud owners of the only mosaic on a tree in the neighbourhood.

"DRunes? Harry" Hermione questioned in a wary tone, she knew that she would regret asking that, but she had to know.

Harry did not disappoint and had a triumphant grin while answering, "Yeah! They have the function of runes and are Druidical in origin, so Druidical Runes or DRunes."

He got a swat upside the head for his trouble and with a "You are such a prat" Hermione scampered into the house with an indignant Harry hot on her heels.

_**Minor Break**_

On New Year's Eve which was a prominent day for the Druids, and at day break the two enthusiastic students pricked their right middle finger. Chanting the phrase that would let the magic accept the blood sacrifice, they rubbed their bleeding fingers in the inclusion circle, meaning that they were the only two magicals allowed.

Taking a deep breath, they looked at each other in apprehension, this was it, "The moment of truth" Hermione gritted out.

With perfect synchrony honed during hours of being in each other's company, they started the long ritual of activating the magic that would transform the intent into action. A couple of minutes later, they looked around in confusion hoping for some sign that their accomplishment but nothing was apparent to them.

"I thought that there would be at least a pulse of magic or something" Harry sounded disappointed.

Hermione concurred with his assessment, "Well, there is only one way to find out. With the Tonks' coming tomorrow for our family's annual gathering, we would know if our ward had worked or not. Just to be on the safe side we could ask them not to apparate into the back yard as they normally do."

"We still have to learn the Patronus Charm. I hope that our newest Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Lupin could take some time to do it." Harry and Hermione decided to learn that charm after learning about the guards of Azkaban and their effects on humans. That was the only chink in their ward scheme as the dementors lacked a magical core; instead they lived using the power of the souls they consumed. Unfortunately, there was no reference for a dementor in the texts they perused; if they could find one, they would incorporate that into their defense but until then, the 'Patronus Charm' was their only protection and so were determined to master it.

A lot of personal pride was riding on the success of their ward scheme; the board of directors of 'Harmonia Magiks' decided to offer the ward to potential clients. A fool proof ward scheme was always on demand and on paper, using druidical magic for property protection looked attractive. If it was successful, a lot of people would sleep better but on the down side, nefarious individuals would also be able to hide easily. Amelia Bones however had a contingency plan prepared to bring all suspected death eaters for questioning using the lack of trial for her fiancé as a point of contention. Whether it would work out or not was altogether a different matter.

The company also decided to protect the secret as a proprietary use of an already existing concept rather than disclosing the methods they were using. That also meant that Harry and Hermione could not publish their idea, which was almost always their first inclination whenever they hit on a novel idea. After all what was the use of new findings if they were not made known to academia? As a compromise, they decided to compose a book brining to light the amazing culture and ideas that went into the Druidical way of life.

"Not a book more like a compendium" Hermione groused in contemplation at the sheer amount of information they gathered. Harry's idea was to publish translations of the original French texts, giving due credit to the original authors, thus eliminating the need for reworking already existing material. Then they could compile their own ideas of how to use the ancient ways in a modern day setting, but that would not be a priority now as they would have to wait for at least ten years for the proprietary clause on their ward scheme to expire. They had to agree that with all the projects that were on going or planned, it may take them more than ten years to get it ready in a comprehensive format.

Harry and Hermione's effort were for naught as the Tonks were able to enter the house without a problem. Andromeda and Ted had a few last minute things to discuss with Harry and so they arrived a good few hours before any non-magical guests arrived thus eliminating the need for secrecy. If they had any reservations regarding the restriction on apparating, they did not voice it.

All in all, a productive yet fun filled holiday ended on a disappointing note for the two, but that was just a speed bump. They were determined to achieve their goals and Hermione was already lining up the books Harry and her could refer to on the train ride back to Hogwarts.

_**Scene Break**_

The compartment was bursting at the seams as it held all eight friends exchanging tales about the happy season and doling out gifts that could not be sent out. Colin was happily snapping away pictures reveling in the attention showered on him by not only Harry and Hermione but also the others as they admired his photography skills. Even though Harry and Hermione were used to seeing moving pictures on a television, the concept of hand held moving images was entirely new to them.

Taking the picture was pretty straight forward but they learnt that it was the developing part that was tricky. The potions were difficult to brew and so expensive and the process of developing was exacting as it contained more steps than the normal still photography. Some of them needed precise handling and exact timing but Colin was getting used to the process to get trouble free pictures. That however did not help his falling grades, not that he was not up to the task but the demand to take pictures by almost everyone in the castle meant that he had very few precious hours for his homework, let alone extra reading. The study group organized by Harry and Hermione was a god send and so he was willing to donate a spare camera to them and let them experiment on his developing setup. Anything that would make his hobby easy on him was a welcome change to him.

The talk gradually waned as Lunch time came and went. The 'vibrant couple' pulled out their listed reading as others began amusing themselves or dozing to the gentle motions of the speeding train.

It was almost at the end of their journey that Hermione hit upon the answer, "Harry, we have been going at it the wrong way" she exclaimed. Harry put away his own reading and gave her all the attention.

"As we already knew there is no concept of hindrance or blocking, we can only exclude someone from entering. In the same way, there is no barrier or a ward in the general sense. If done right, the magic would make the entire designated area saturated with the effect we want."

Harry was not sure what she was saying but then it hit him, "Oh! You mean like an area wide effect?" The others, who were awake enough, were trying to pay attention to the conversation but were soon lost and so went back to their own pastimes.

Hermione beamed at him, "The concept is totally different, there is no barrier or a wall that obstructs entry, rather the entire protected area is made inhospitable to those that are not invited in. The ward signature permeates the entire area starting from the central anchor, in this case the tree that we used to etch the pictograms on."

"That means we need to use a tree that has its roots or branches spread over a wide area, so that the effect would cover the maximum possible distance" Harry mused.

Hermione conceded, "The strength of the field dampens progressively starting from the farthest tip of the root or leaf but the effect would still be strong enough about half a kilometer away from the house provided the canopy of the tree is big."

"Then wouldn't the effect of such saturated magic be worse on the electronics rather than being safe" that was the conundrum they were battling for the longest time as both the houses they wanted to safeguard were full of modern electronics.

Hermione referred to the book she was reading again, "I don't think so; here it says that the magic is already native to the area and it is only saturated with the intent. Nowhere does it say that there is an increased amount of magic over the ambient or an effective concentration of magic. I should think that it would be safe for the electronics."

They debated on the use of the specific printed words for a few moments more but arrived at a consensus that Hermione's interpretation was probably the correct one. There was no way to confirm that rather than testing it out. The difficulty was in that there was no technology at the time when Druids were more common or at least to such an extent or complexity of modern day appliances for them to be even referred to in the texts.

"Do you think that your aunt would volunteer her precious microwave for a trial?" Hermione said flippantly. Harry was seriously considering it when she rejoined, "I was just joking Harry. I am sure that what we gleaned points it to being safe for the appliances, so we can test it out on my parent's house."

"Even if it fries all the electronic equipment, I will foot the bill for replacements" Harry assured her.

Hermione tightened her hold on his hand, which never left its usual place, "You need not do that Harry. True, it would not be peanuts but my parents could replace them without too much trouble."

Harry gave her a conspiratory smile, "… but imagine you could get the new fad in wide screen televisions or even the newly minted disc player."

Hermione rolled her eyes at that, "Harry our main aim is to protect the house not to do it by destroying everything that is inside it. But your idea does have its merits, new everything in the kitchen would also be a dream come true for my mother, not to mention a new TV and disc player for my father." She became serious though, "That means that the figures we etched…" she floundered a bit here and muttered not quietly enough to prevent Harry from hearing it as she was literally in his lap, not that she intended to hide it from him too, "I don't believe that I am saying this…" and then in a louder voice continued, "… That means the 'DRunes' we etched would have to be changed. I am sure there would be references to the drawings somewhere now that we know what to actually look for."

Harry tempered his gloating to just a smug smile, "I also came across a reference that supports our idea of using two different central anchors to ensure that the effect stays even if one of the anchor is destroyed. If the area is very large, they actually recommend using more than one and preferably those that can give us some overlap. The area that falls in the overlap apparently has better effect than the other areas."

"Since both our houses, or rather the houses that we live in now are not that big it may be better to use two nearby trees or a tree and a boulder or some such to reinforce the effect. We could use the old tree in the back yard when, or if we go home for the Easter break, otherwise we have to do it during the summer" Hermione agreed.

Harry gave her a tender smile, "The house that we would eventually be living in, will be much bigger than both of them and we will make sure to reinforce as much as we can, even if we have to use every tree or boulder that lies on the grounds."

Hermione kissed him in return, they never talked about their future in such concrete terms and it warmed her heart that Harry was putting as much thought into it as she was.

"I am quite sure that I would like to live in a house that has wide grounds around it. I know for sure that Potter Manor has and maybe the cottage that was destroyed has too, but both of them are heavily magical and I am not so sure if I want to give up the current non-magical lifestyle entirely. We may have to buy a house in a non-magical area, how about some place near your parents?" Harry had no idea what he was doing to Hermione's emotions with his words; she was fit to burst into tears.

She contented herself with kissing him a little deeper than she usually would in the presence of company and nestled herself deeper into his chest. They stayed that way till the time to de-board the Hogwarts Express came.

_**Scene Break**_

"That was excellent work everyone" professor Lupin praised them distributing pieces of chocolate liberally among the panting students. It was late February and the gang of eight students was clustered in the 'Den' and the professor accompanied by both professor McGonagall and Flitwick, was coaching them on the nuances of casting the 'Patronus Charm'.

Even though every one of them was trying their hardest, all they could manage was a spray of what looked like mist out of their wands. The first years could not manage even that and were devastated at their lack of progress.

Professor Lupin hastened to assure them, "Don't worry you lot. You are doing just fine; you have to remember that this is an extremely complex spell that even most adults cannot accomplish."

"Well, you have to admit that it takes a lot of power and you guys are a year lower than us" Susan interjected helpfully.

Lupin gave her an appreciative smile, "While she was correct about you being a year younger and having less power and control over your magic, I have to correct her on one aspect though. Contrary to popular belief, you do not need to be extremely powerful to cast the charm. Yes, power helps, but what you do need is mental discipline especially in the presence of a dementor. You need to be unfazed and focused on the task."

"Really?" this was from the Charms professor, "I was of the opinion that it was a power requirement rather than focus. Hmm… Interesting!"

More than the chocolate they were eating, the words of both the professors did a lot to calm them down and give them the determination to master the charm. The knowledge that they were now studying Occlumency which would eventually give them the mental discipline needed, also helped a lot.

Taking a break from the exercise of maintaining the taxing charm as long as they could, they all relaxed on the chairs spread around in the room.

Harry saw that Luna was being particularly hard on herself; probably due to the fact that even Ginny was better than her at getting a sniff of the mist during her last attempt. In a bid to get her to loosen up he joked, "So… Luna, any 'seerie' insights that you could give us?"

Ignoring the tired admonishment from Hermione, Luna welcomed the interruption, "You know that it does not work like that Harry. Still, I can see that an event would occur near the end of this school year that would make all of this superfluous."

Whatever Harry expected Luna would say this was not it. The silver lining though was that they would not be facing the dreadful creatures in the near future and that was all good in his books, but still… "Bummer!" Harry and Hermione exclaimed in unison. Even after that proclamation from Luna, no one was ready to leave the practice and were determined to do better to master the skill, you never know with all the bumbling fools at the Ministry when you will need to defend yourself.

Professor Lupin sighed, "I can't imagine what horrors Sirius is facing at that godforsaken place. I just wish there was something we could do to get the rat." No one had anything to say and so he continued a little wistfully, "When we were students here, we designed a map that would show the location of everyone inside this castle and that would have been a wonderful tool. At least we could rule out that Peter was hiding in the castle. Pity, it was confiscated by Filch during our final year."

"You are a professor now Remus, you should go and get it" Professor McGonagall suggested.

Remus Lupin gave her a smile, "Way ahead of you professor, I already did that during my first week here but it was missing. I dared not ask him, lest I get an upcoming prankster in trouble."

"We could design a new one though, maybe with improvements, it would be a nice project for every one of us here" Harry suggested and immediately got murmurs of assent from the assembled students.

The three professors exchanged thoughtful looks and Professor Flitwick spoke up, "Right then, you are to research the spells you will need, design and execute it. Any modifications you plan to make have to be cleared by one of us. If you manage to do it, all eight of you would earn extra credits and may be even a commendation added to your file."

That got everyone buzzing and it was some time before professor Lupin managed to get their attention to describe the features of the map in detail. "I have to caution you though, James somehow managed to tap into the castle wards and that was needed for us to get the map working. Don't be disappointed if you cannot get it to work in spite of getting everything correct. We would award you the credits if you can manage a credible plan and a detailed report backed with the demonstration that you could cast the spells."

While the professors agreed that was enough to get them the credits, Harry however had other ideas, "Don't you know how he was able to tap into the wards?" he asked with a mischievous smile.

Only Hermione had a grin on her face as the others looked perplexed. Harry put them out of their misery, "He was the descendent of Godric Gryffindor and so the castle allowed him to access the wards. He could not have done that if he had a malicious intent, but since this was harmless or rather it could have been extremely beneficial if put to good use, the castle allowed it."

Everyone sported looks of astonishment; while professors McGonagall and Flitwick knew that Harry was Gryffinodr's heir, still the knowledge that an heir could work with the castle wards in addition to or in absence of the headmaster, sent them reeling. Now they could understand why the castle was prepared to chuck the headmaster out, there was an equally powerful wizard who could readily take his place in controlling the wards.

"Do you think that it was wise to let everyone know about this, Harry?" professor Lupin asked trying his best not to eye the other students present in the room.

Harry's reply was instantaneous and confident, "It's not a secret; any one could flesh out the links if they had the time to visit the Ministry archives. I trust everyone in this room, besides it's not like I am royalty or something and I do not get any superpowers or enormous wealth out of it. Wealth those days was not money but knowledge, of which there's plenty in the combined potter vault."

"Potter Vault, there are no separate vaults for the founders?" asked an intrigued McGonagall.

"No, as I said there is not much money, through the years the founder's vaults except for the Slytherin vault all transferred to the last surviving descendants, the Potters. Apparently, the others did not trust Salazar and so everything went to Gryffindor's line. When Tom Riddle aka Voldemort died, the Slytherin vault was also added to the Potter vault which netted about 100,000 Galleons but more importantly a treasure trove of manuscripts." Those that knew the secret of the Wraith form of Lord Voldemort kept quiet; what Harry said about him was the truth though. The goblins do not consider Tom Riddle and Lord Voldemort to be the same man; when his body died, the Ministry recorded the death of Tom Riddle. As a wraith he would not have any appreciable amount of magic and if he was to ever return to a body, he would have to construct a new magical core for himself.

Professor Flitwick had a different question, "The Potters do not have any link to Rowena Ravenclaw?"

"You do know that there are a lot of rumors ranging from her being Gryffindor's mistress to them being married when their respective spouses died but they did not have any issue, since they were so old" Michael the fellow Ravenclaw piped in.

Harry and Hermione chuckled at the insinuation; there was nothing written about that in Hogwarts: A History. Harry still had concrete proof though, their journals in his Vault, "No I do not have any link to her, there's no indication that they were ever married. They could have just been best friends or could very well have had a sibling like relationship" he mused.

Neville chimed in, "…. Or maybe they just had a professional relationship" and promptly blushed a bright red when everyone focused on him. He beamed though when Padma gave his hand a quick and discreet squeeze.

Professor Lupin gave him a wry grin, "Sometimes the simplest explanations are the most plausible. Ten points to Gryffindor I believe"

A long silence followed that impromptu discussion and was broken by Hermione who was desperate to start the research for the map project, "…. Any way as my boyfriend was saying, we have a lot of research to do if we want to make an improved version of the map, so let's plan for that."

Professor Lupin though had other ideas, "Boyfriend? When did that happen? If you had not told me I would have never guessed it, you do hold hands as always but other than that I do not see you showing any outward signs of affection."

Harry was a little offended at that, "Well professor sorry to say this but what we do in private is strictly that, private."

Professor Lupin gave him an apologetic smile, "It's just that your father used to gloat whenever he had a date and so I assumed and expected the same of you."

"As much as I would love to be compared to my father, I am not my father. The way you were portraying him, he seems to be a braggart. I have always shied away from the spotlight and now that I found my perfect partner, I would like to think that I have nothing to prove to anyone." Harry could not believe that his father was a show off, he was a pureblood and was raised in that environment he would have thought that James Potter would be a little dignified. Heaven forbid he acted like a Malfoy; he did not need that image in his head.

Professor McGonagall came to the defense of her erstwhile favourite student, "He just did that to just get your mother's attention, Harry. Once he realized that Lily Evans was a different cup of tea, he gave up all his shenanigans and underwent an instant transformation. From that moment onwards Lily was a lost cause and she was hooked."

"I think that you have a judicious combination of both their best qualities, your father's looks and determination to do what was right and your mother's eyes, brains and attitude" Professor Lupin had a faraway look in his eyes when he said that, probably reminiscing about the times gone by. Harry took the compliment with graciousness. Finally, he felt as if a missing piece slotted right in to give a complete picture of his parents.

Ginny was feeling a little ashamed but she had to admit a dark secret, "Well my mother advised me to do the same thing to net you Harry. Get a few boyfriends, flaunt them before you and when you begin to show an interest in girls, dump them and get you to hook up with me."

"That is not cool" Hermione exclaimed while Harry turned an interesting shade of green around the gills.

_**Minor Break**_

That night in the common room, Harry saw that his girlfriend was deep in thought. "What are you thinking about, my dear?" he prodded.

Hermione gave him a small smile, "Do you remember the Wonder Woman show?"

Uncertain where this was going and hoping that it was not something like a bid for Woman's liberation in the magical world, "Yeah!" he answered warily.

"She looked amazing, deflecting the bullets with her gauntlets" Hermione had a dreamy smile on her face which was rare for her, but he had to agree, as a child he was fascinated by the show and Lynda Carter made a fine figure. Now that he was relieved that it was nothing sinister, he could happily agree with Hermione. "So you were thinking about something that can be used to deflect curses and look stylish at the same time too?" Hermione brightened immediately; she did not consider the style statement rather the utility to aurors or even the Ministry workers in important positions.

"Well, we do have truth serum, so there's no need for the unbreakable magic lasso I guess" he joked while Hermione shot him an incredulous look. They then began discussing the things they needed to develop such an item, tentatively named as 'Auror Gauntlet' a very unimaginative name.

Materials that would form the actual base of the gauntlet were considered and promptly discarded before finally settling on Aluminum. The metal was hard enough while being extremely light; they never considered using conjuration for the base as their experience showed that layering magic over conjured items was not only difficult but also drastically reduced life of the conjuration, thus diminishing the utility of the item. While the Goblins were the best metal smiths in the magical world, they were not cheap and they rarely gave Wizards the time of the day. Materials made in the non-magical world formed the best source, and by now Harry and Hermione had a couple of reliable suppliers who were already contracted for supplying materials that went in the construction of their 'Aura Probe'.

Hermione took up a partitioned notebook kept aside for their projects and a fountain pen made by Sheaffer, her latest Christmas gift from Harry. Turning to a fresh section, she began scribbling furiously but still in her crisp hand, "We obviously need to layer it with hardening and impervious charms. It will have to be magically active though, as it has to auto size to the wearer."

Harry agreed to that and in a thoughtful voice added, "How about we add a reverse channeling rune or something similar so that part of the energy of the curse is dispersed into the environment. That would not only reduce the damage to the gauntlet but also minimize the chances of hitting your partner with the deflected curse."

Hermione paused in her writing and gave him a quick hug, "That's brilliant Harry! What about…" and so the discussion continued for a few minutes more, after which they retired for the night.


	29. Chapter 29

**Declaration: ****I write for my own pleasure and not for profit. I do not own Harry Potter Universe.**

**With You by My Side**

**Chapter 29- Doing What Was Long Overdue**

Harry and Hermione were not known for subtlety when they were working to be the best in whatever they could and training to save their lives was no different. Now with the addition of a competent defense teacher, they began dueling with two opponents in professors Flitwick and Lupin, not that they could even manage to hit any one of them but they were getting better at evading the curses. The students could hold out for about a couple of minutes and that too when the more experienced fighters were feeling generous. They realized that they needed an advantage and fast, having a secondary defense like the gauntlet they were trying to develop could go a long way in helping them last long enough to gather their wits, even if as a means of escape.

By now with Madam Bones helping them, Harry and Hermione outfitted themselves with dragon hide armour and Hermione also had a dagger with a slightly longer blade than normal added to her defensive measures. The dagger was Goblin made courtesy of a generous gesture from them at professor Flitwick's insistence. Training with blades, Hermione with her dagger and Harry with Gryffindor's sword, was now added to their magical dueling too and that gave them a distinct advantage over professor Lupin who could now be defeated under their combined assault and superior reflexes at dodging. Professor Flitwick however was a very different matter, he was an expert in using a sword too and the students were no match him, but that only increased their determination to do well.

What was puzzling to both the teachers and the students though was that when Harry was injured during a duel, he could still fight without much trouble, if the injury was not debilitating. They were surprised to see that his injuries were slowly healing even without any intervention. The one time he was injured in a fight and Hermione was not near him, he was quickly taken out of the fight; something was helping him when Hermione was either holding his hand or was near him when he was injured. Her mere presence was somehow protecting him from serious blood loss or the injury itself, but for the life of them they could not understand why. Their propensity to stay near the other, whether it was started by sheer providence, coincidence, or by an unbidden act from their magic, now held a new meaning for them. Even though he was slightly inconvenienced with her holding his hand, they were now more willing not to let go and as they say practice makes perfect. They began to duel with that handicap in earnest so that they would not be inconvenienced when they really need to fight for their lives.

Going home for the Easter break was given up for putting time into their training and also catch up to their lagging projects. For the first time in their young lives, Harry and Hermione felt as if they had taken on more than they could manage. They were really not as concerned with examinations as the others of their age were; Hermione had finally agreed that it was the O. and N.E. that they had to really do well in. Even then it was not as if they would do poorly in the end of the second year exams, they just needed to brush up on the subject and viola they would be ready to stand at the very top of their year again. Their main aim was to introduce as many innovations or ideas as they could and leave the development of related products to the employees of their company; yes they were innovators but first and foremost, they would like to think of themselves as connoisseurs of rare and long forgotten knowledge.

"Come on Hermione, we have the summer to rest, all the time if we want to. Colin is depending on us" Harry goaded a sluggish Hermione after a very intense training session on the first day into their short break. They would obviously not be able to practice magical dueling during the summer and that would give them ample time with only physical training, a little reading and learning to wield the blades better to work on. Little did he know that their summer would not be as leisurely as he hoped for after getting to know about Professor Lupin's furry little problem, but not too busy also.

Harry and Hermione wanted to help out Colin in his pursuit of photography. Taking pictures was easy but developing them was not, and unfortunately there was no automation yet in the wizarding world, a problem that they were keen on tackling at least when it came to developing photographs. Unfortunately, their newly discovered enthusiasm for druidical magic did not bail them out this time as the materials they were working with were man made and not in their natural form.

The answer came in the form of ancient runes. The third years required to pick up at least two electives out of the five offered and naturally Harry and Hermione picked up the three which they thought would be the most useful, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, and Care of Magical Creatures.

Runes were very versatile and unlike the 'DRunes' had a strict structure that had to be followed. They were more like the alphabet of magic and a combination of different runes could be used in rituals, wards, or in complex magic that could not be performed by mere incantations. The runes that were needed for a specific task are generally inscribed on a single surface and are connected by their proximity.

The camera used in the magical world looked like a museum piece with a flash that was either held in the other hand or attached to the camera with a piece of pipe that would keep it a small distance away from the camera. This was necessary to ensure that the entire tableau that would last for about 10 seconds was captured in its proper setting; the flash was not for illumination rather to signal the end of the scene.

The roll of film used to capture the image or in this case a short movie was very similar to its non-magical counterpart, with each frame being separated by thin space for ease of separation. Colin had to wait for the entire film to be finished before he could develop the pictures and then it was a race, sometimes lasting the whole night.

_**Minor Break**_

"We used the channeling rune and made minor modifications to the concept" Harry and Hermione were explaining their innovation called an 'Instamatic Tableau' to their friends. Along with the three professors commonly seen in the 'den', the professor teaching 'Ancient Runes' was also present on this occasion by invitation.

Hermione had a schematic up in the center of the room and in front of the audience for ease of understanding. "We used a combination of channeling rune and the direction rune, but instead of channeling magic in a specific direction, we modified the channeling rune to send the '_Activate_' spell in a particular direction."

Professor Babbling was flabbergasted, "The runes are not tinkered with, how was it possible for you to modify a rune?"

"You know that each element in a rune is meant to be for a particular action, right?" Harry questioned, but this was more for the benefit of the others who were not familiar with runes rather than the professor. Getting a nod of acceptance he continued, "What was forgotten after all these years was that before taking shape, a rune could be deconstructed many times and tinkered with. That was how the alphabet was first made; it was not the work of one person but developed over many years, centuries even."

The professor was ecstatic now, "But that was a lost art, how on earth did you get your hands on that information?"

Hermione gave her boyfriend a sly grin, "Being Harry Potter has its advantages, we wrote to people asking for information about lost and forgotten runes, but imagine our surprise when we got information on how to construct your own runes instead." What she did not say was that it was Nicholas Flamel who gave them that bit of training. Hedwig had done a load of flying but in the end, Harry and Hermione were now quite knowledgeable in that field, they were nowhere near mastery or even to their teacher's standard but they could safely tinker with existing runes. Their enquiry into that amazing art also injected some much needed fire into the aged Alchemist who demanded the two students to let him into their company or at least into their plans and secrets so that he may make some meaningful contribution instead of revisiting his memories.

"So I guess you had runes for the spell, its activation, direction rune and finally your modified rune to channel the spell to a target?" It was monumental; they were called 'Ancient Runes' for a reason and they were unchanged for centuries since they were extensively used.

Harry agreed, "We partnered the direction rune with the numbering aspect providing an order in which the target runes get activated. The target runes were of course placed at a different location totally separated from the initial source array."

"We like to call these rune arrays" Hermione interjected.

Once the frame was exposed, a low powered cutting charm is activated inside the camera that separates the frame. It is then rolled up, put under stasis, and then banished to the developing unit. They did not test the range between the camera and the developing unit, but as far as they could guess, it could be put anywhere inside the castle grounds and Colin could still move around without a problem.

The developing unit has another 'rune array' that would time the process and then send it to the next stage which included washing steps and finally printing the image on a specialized parchment before being dried and ejected out. It was funny to see the joy on Colin's face when the photograph of the group with professor Babbling sitting in the room was spitted out unceremoniously while he was still in the process of understanding the entire process that Harry and Hermione elaborated.

They even supplied the diagrams of the different 'rune arrays' that they designed to professor Babbling who was still in denial, "It's just not done, runes were not meant to be distributed among different surfaces, they have to be on a single surface to work. That's how it had always been" she sputtered.

Harry poured cold, well in this case it might have been hot water on her skepticism, "but it did work, didn't it?"

She had no other option but to give her grudging acceptance, it was one of those occasions that a student overshadowed a professor in her own subject area. Harry and Hermione though sent their drawings and the concept to Nicolas who not only looked at them but apparently put them through their paces before allowing them to be etched onto the camera surface. He however refrained from taking any credit in the manuscript they were planning; he was supposed to be dead to the world after all.

"Tell me again why you want me to teach you a subject that you apparently were well versed in?" asked an exasperated professor. Harry exchanged a glance with his partner and they shrugged their shoulders in unison, it was a good point indeed something which they had to give serious thought to.

An ecstatic Colin led the eight students out of the room clutching a new found prize like it was the most valuable item in his possession and maybe it was. Harry and Neville lugged the ungainly developing unit back to the Gryffindor first year boy's dorm, if only there was a way to miniaturize it like the camera from Polaroid. Harry bought a new camera with the help of Professor Lupin and crafted the developing unit along with Hermione as a gift for the photography buff. Who knows, they might have to use his services in their future experiments to document their results.

The teachers sat in the relative silence each mulling over their own thoughts; some were of admiration while some were disbelief towards 'The Potters' as Harry and Hermione have been increasingly referred to among the staff. There was a hint of concern too, even though they were still not showing any signs, they were wondering when the two of them would reach their breaking point; Harry and Hermione were still kids and just into their teens after all; in case of Harry even not that yet.

The professor who was relatively new to Harry and Hermione's propensity to innovate broke into the thoughts of the others, "What they did was never even thought about. Never in my experience did I hear about using a channeling rune to link others from two different surfaces that do not have a common space, to do a common function."

McGonagall agreed, "This idea is going to revolutionize the subject."

"I suggest that you have them in your class for the first few weeks and then start working with them independently to see if their novel idea could be used in any other context to make lives simple. I mean it would not be fair on other students if you have to go at the pace set by Harry and Hermione. On the other hand, holding them back is not a good idea too" Flitwick opined.

"Oh! Don't forget to ask them to publish this concept. If I know them, they would want to and maybe even started to work on it, but you asking them would provide the legitimacy they need as they are still students here. That would ensure that they would also come to you if they have any clarifications and get it checked by you too" the deputy headmistress asked of her colleague, a request that Professor Babbling was only happy to accede to. It was many years since she had her name on a research paper and on something this ground breaking would look good on her. Of course, the name 'Harry Potter' would obviously overshadow all others but still….

Professor Lupin began scratching his head in bewilderment, "Where do they have the time to do all this?"

"Good question" Flitwick remarked before continuing, "Hmm…. Let's see! They spend about two hours in the morning alternatively on physical fitness and dueling with magic and blades, then about half an hour in the evening exclusively with each other, doing what couples do, walking around the lake or on the grounds and catch six hours of sleep. Rest of the time they spend with books or teaching others. I believe that they even read in the class, after they finish the day's work of course."

"I think they divide the subject matter between themselves so as to cover the most ground. They trust each other implicitly and that might make covering a wide range of subjects easy for them" professor McGonagall mused out loud.

Lupin had a fond smile, "James and Lily would be so proud; not to mention Lily would also be fidgeting at Harry not getting enough rest or enjoying his life as a kid."

Professor Flitwick chuckled, "If you ask them they would say that they are enjoying; learning and discovering new things is what amuses them, not every day kids' stuff."

"I am sure Emma Granger would throw a fit if she knew about her daughter's schedule" Remus Lupin quipped much to everyone's amusement.

_**Scene Break**_

"Ron! Why do you want to study only when the exams are near?" Ginny began ranting at him as soon as he caught up with them on their way to the library, pestering them in helping him out.

Ron was his usual nonchalant self, "What do you mean? You need to study only when the exams are near, otherwise you would forget what you already studied and then you need to do it again. Why bother, when you can do it before the exams?"

"Do you mean that you study only for passing the exams Ronald?" Luna was not to be left alone, she remembered Ron from the time she used to go to the Burrow and play with Ginny. Ron was never serious when it came to doing his chores; he was always for procrastination.

Ron was baffled, "Why else do you study, for passing the exams only isn't it?"

"Do you mean you forgot everything that you studied in the first year?" his sister was having a ball nagging her elder brother for a change. When at home he was the one to dump all his work on her, she was now itching for some revenge.

Coming from his sister he knew that it was a tricky question, he would be in trouble either way he answered so tried to push his way through, "All that stuff we read in the books are of no use anyway. I need to know what kind of spell I need to use when I need and that's all there is."

Harry had to intervene now, "That's not how it works Ron; our O. are designed to test us on everything we learnt in the first five years. You need to know the theory behind each spell or the different concepts you learnt in the previous years."

Ron paled at that idea but he was undeterred, he would worry about the O. when the time came, he had to pass this year first, "… but you are all going to the library to study, why can't you help me at the same time?"

Neville has had enough, "We are going to research for some extra credit Ron, not for the exams. You could tag along and help us if you want to."

"I am worried about the exams and you guys are thinking about extra credit, mental you all are!" he exclaimed.

That was the wrong this to say and in front of Hermione too, her scars about teasing and bullying ran deep. With Harry's help she got over it but now anyone trying to point out her studious nature would get a blowup in their face instead. Ginny knew these signs and so hastily cut him off, "We do our work when it's assigned and study ahead and so have time to win some extra credit. Now go back to the common room and open your books, I am going to come and quiz you on the first year material. It would be a refresher for me too."

Ron looked at her in shock and betrayal written on his features, "You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh! You forget that I am the sister of the twins, Ron. I can get them to help me too if needed" she threatened back. That was all it took for Ron to realize that she was serious and including the twins, he shudder at the thought of what they could do to him if they learn that he was barely keeping up with his work. Deciding that discretion was indeed the better part of valour he hastened to get out of sight.

Hermione brought her emotions under control quickly, "Thanks Ginny, somehow that rubbed me wrong."

"No problem Hermione. It's just that Ron either has a real problem with his ability to understand things or he is way too lazy for his own good."

They resumed their way to the library when Harry spoke up, "You know in the non-magical world there are people who play chess as their sole profession. Whenever they participate in a tournament they get paid and if they win they can reap a gold mine."

That was shocking to their friends who were raised only in the magical world. "Not only sports but even photographers like me can sell their pictures for quite a good bit of money" Colin piped in.

"Sometimes the government or even private individuals fund bright young people and encourage them to pursue their passion. Doing well in their school is not for everyone; athletes, artists, musicians, even researchers get help. It eventually becomes their livelihood" Hermione added.

This was all new and eye opener for Neville, he expected that there are some common professions in both the worlds like artists and musicians, but getting paid to play chess was unexpected. "Not that I would have regretted it but I was almost resigned to grow potion ingredients in my green house for a living before the letter came."

Luna gave him a bright smile, "Even though my father has a successful newspaper, he goes hunting for rare and exotic animals as a naturalist. I have even accompanied him on some of the expeditions, especially after my mother died. I may continue that after I graduate, maybe Colin can come and take pictures for me." She batted her eyelids at the blushing boy increasing his discomfort and causing a few subdued chuckles from their friends. They were now in the library and they dared not risk the ire of the librarian, she was usually lenient with their group but it was not appropriate any way.

"I wish there was something like that for Ron to do, something that interests him a lot and earn him money at the same time" Ginny sighed a little wistfully.

Harry and Hermione exchanged their trademark look, one that spoke volumes without a need for words, "Ginny, do you want to talk to your parents and maybe talk them into letting Ron play professionally in the non-magical world. That is after he finishes his Hogwarts education of course; he still has to learn a lot about the other world so that he could at least move around passably, we could hook him up with a 'second' who would take care of the organization and stop him from making major mistakes in that world."

Ginny beamed at them, "If that works, he need not worry about getting the best grades and still standout from his brothers, which was his greatest worry. I will talk to my parents first and then to Ron during the summer. Thanks guys!"

"We need the locator charm for sure" Luna spoke out of the blue drawing them back to their main focus for now. That brought everyone out of their thoughts and began the quest for research material on cartography, security charms, and advanced spell books in general.

Looking through the details for making a functional map and its complexity Harry wondered if the castle could provide them with one and he was not really surprised when he got an answer in the affirmative. "Well, that's a load off our work." He explained what the castle told him and added, "I propose that we add the secret passages as well as the chamber of secrets in it so that we will be able to monitor them, not the area where the central ward stone is located of course."

"_Do not worry about that young heir; it is protected by magic that is older than me. You will be told about it when you are ready_." He maintained a stoic face when this was projected into his mind so none of the others were wiser, all except for Hermione who instinctively knew that his mind was occupied elsewhere. She did not raise the point thought as she knew that Harry would tell her about that later, after all there were no secrets between them.

With everyone pitching in they made quick progress on the basic design of the map and how to integrate the identification and locator charms into the map. They were relieved to learn that it was a very simple task for them to do that as the castle wards always tracked each and every one inside the castle, and all Harry had to do was to request Hogwarts to project them onto the map parchment; their locator and identification charms doing the rest.

"I wish we could include a feature that would tell us if the person was in their animagus form" Padma sighed a little wistfully.

"That would be a problem as we are basing our detection on the wards that are active, I am not sure that we would be allowed to change them per our convenience" Michael added a bit sarcastically.

"It's true that our detection is based on the wards, but we have to remember that the weight of the person changes when they shift to their animal form" Neville was quick to defend the one who was quickly becoming a close friend to him, if not more.

Hermione looked excited, everyone was waiting for some insight from her but they were disappointed when she went off on a tangent, "I always wondered how our theory on mass conservation would work when it comes to animagus transformation. Do you think that the mass to energy component comes into play?" she wondered.

It certainly was something to think about but Harry took pity on their bewildered friends, "Hermione! This is not the time or place for that intellectual exercise sweetheart."

"I am sorry guys" she apologized with a sheepish look on her face.

Susan gave her a reassuring smile, "It's quite alright Hermione. We all know how passionate you are on what interests you, but Harry is right, Can you please keep it to when you are alone please?"

"Hey! I am not going to spend time discussing such serious stuff during my alone time with Hermione" Harry retorted in mock indignation. That took the heat of Hermione while everyone had a laugh at Harry's expense, for which she was thankful and gave his hand an extra squeeze promising an extra special snog later.

Luna brought the topic back to their work, "This book says that the aura of a person undergoes a subtle change when they shift into their more primal form. The shift could be detected using either wards that are generally erected to identify a person based on their magical signature or even using the 'Aura Probe' you two designed."

Harry slapped his forehead in frustration, "You are correct Luna, I totally forgot!"

"That's why friends are for Harry" she replied without missing a beat. This depending on friends was totally new for both Harry and Hermione, not used to them while growing up, but so were the others in their group. Well, Ginny had her brothers and Susan had Hannah but the others were just like them, growing up alone. They will have to be make allowances for this new camaraderie, well that's what growing up was about, wasn't it?

Hermione was busy scribbling everything down, "We will have to assume that the aura that we detect most of the time is their human form and the change their animal form."

"It's not a perfect method but that's all we got" Harry agreed.

Hannah interjected, "We have to make sure that even if we activate the map after the change, it would still show them as being in their animagus form."

"This is all fine for credits; we all know how more we want if Ravenclaw has to beat you two, what good will this be really? I know your father and his friends used it for sneaking around….." Padma

Harry sighed, "That was really a perversion of a very useful tool. I intend to make it a regular security feature of the castle. Hopefully, this will not lie around rolled up but displayed prominently in the head's office or maybe with a security officer. We all know we need one, what with the teachers taking time out from their busy schedules for patrolling and Mr. Filch more interested in punishing students." What only Hermione knew was the plan for a more comprehensive one with the ability to monitor ward strength tied into it too. Then if needed Harry could repair a weakened ward or make them more compact by removing unnecessary ones that had accumulated over the years. This would also reduce the load on the keystone and not only prolong its life but would generally strengthen the wards overall. With the power distributed over countless wards, it was a testimony to the amount of magic the castle had accumulated over the years; any other defense that was stressed to such an extent would have crumbled long ago.

He was also thinking about a feature which could tell if a student was injured or could actually alert the one who was watching the map that a student needed help just by uttering a code word. That was the long term goal of the map; he wanted to make the castle the safest place possible on earth, just like the professors of the school canvass it to be. When it would be the time for him to be in charge of the safety of the students, that's what he would ensure for all.

_**Minor Break**_

"Ready to dole out your promised credits, professor?" Susan had a gleam in her eyes that was mirrored by the others too. Only their refraining from rubbing their hands together gave it a more anticipatory look rather than a predatory one.

Professor Lupin got into the act, "Goods first my dear."

With a flourish Harry removed a parchment roughly the size of an A4 sheet of paper, rolled and tied up neatly with a ribbon and a bow. Hermione cleared the table in the middle of their den and helped Harry untie the knot and the map miraculously straightened itself.

"Self-straightening and sticking charm" she grinned at the surprised expressions on the faces of the three professors.

Harry cleared his throat and began the explanation, "Right, it has the usual strengthening, impervious and other protection charms; it's practically indestructible. Hermione, want to do the honours?"

Hermione swiped her right index finger on a small square on the center of the seemingly blank piece of parchment. It immediately got a life of its own and began to grow covering the entire surface of the table which was roughly four feet by four. "We could have gone for a much larger size but then there would be no limit for that, so we went with the size of this table here" she explained.

The parchment was bigger yes, but the only difference they could see was that the number of small blank squares like the one Hermione used to activate the map was more in number and positioned at the bottom of the map in a line. She touched the one on the extreme left, "This one activates the map to show the castle and grounds" and just like that the parchment was filled with lines showing both the grounds and the castle to scale. It was filled with names that were hardly legible due to their sheer numbers but most of them were concentrated in a few well known places like the library or the common rooms.

"As you can see, it would be difficult to see so many names so we added a feature that will enhance a particular area. For example, only the castle" Hermione touched a different square to activate it and the entire area was covered only by the castle she began touching the grouped squares in order scrolling through the different floors then she moved on to, "The library, infirmary, Great hall, kitchen, Ravenclaw common room, Slytherin common room… well you get the picture."

She then went through the different areas on the grounds like the area around the black lake, Hagird's hut, the forbidden forest both around it and inside. The work that went into the map was more complex than the professors imagined or asked for.

"It's a wonderful tool now; I wonder if you did this with an eye on the castle safety, Harry?" professor McGonagall heaped praise on the eight students who did work hard. Harry acknowledged that it was so and the rest of them thanked her with beaming smiles on their faces.

"Why did you go with these boxes, I think that they recognize your magical signature?" Professor Flitwick asked.

Professor Lupin agreed, "We used voice activation for our map, say the password and it activates, wrong password and it will write out insults." His voice carried a hint of pride at that, whether it was for their accomplishment or for the insult part, it was hard to decide.

Harry gave Hermione a knowing smile, "I guess you used the principle of a command activated portkey?" Professor Lupin looked so gob smacked, he could not even articulate a reply.

"The portkey activation is just a 'yes or no' situation; the correct password activates it, if we had to put in voice recognition it needed artificial intelligence" Hermione explained. When the others looked at her in confusion, Harry waved their question away with "Non-Magical science."

"Really Remus, insults!" the deputy headmistress chastised him.

She got a sheepish smile in return but a vehement, "We were fifteen" in his own defense.

"… and these are barely thirteen" professor Flitwick came back at him as strong. "He does have a point though; the boxes do not have any identification, it becomes a hassle to remember all of them."

Hermione gave him a sly smile, "_I_ can see the names professor."

The diminutive professor's non-existent eyebrows disappeared into his equally absent hairline, "Amazing! Only the one who activated the map could see them?" he half stated.

"Added security" was Harry's reply. What he did not say though was that if either Hermione or he would activate the map, both of them could use it without restriction; it was always open to both of them.

In the ensuing silence, Hermione deactivated all the features and when the map was showing the default view with the castle and the grounds, she began, "We know how confusing the map could be with the different floors and everything else. In an emergency looking for single person would be difficult and time consuming. So we added a locator feature and the beauty of this is that if the person was located in an unmarked area, the map would guide you to that place. If the person was not present within the reach of this map, then the map would stay just the way it was now. This is the only feature that is voice activated; just saying the given name followed by the family name is enough to start the search." They would not want the map to switch to a different person during their search just because his name was called out loud during their interaction, with the map activated.

"Pick a name" Harry offered it to the room in general.

Professor Lupin was the first, as if he was shot out of a gun, "Peter Pettigrew" he growled looking at the map but nothing happened.

Harry shrugged with a barely audible "What the heck" nodded at Hermione who enunciated, "Peter Pettigrew."

No one was prepared for the shock though, as the map suddenly began changing and rapidly shifted to the Gryffindor tower. There, within the area prominently highlighted as 'Second Year Boys' Dorm- Gryffindor Tower', was a dot marked 'Peter Pettigrew'.

The shocked silence was broken by Neville who exclaimed, "That is Ron's bed!"

Ginny reacted to that and with an "Oh!" tried to touch the map forgetting that it was keyed only to Harry and Hermione, the others declining a copy for themselves, "What do we need it for?" was their reason, which was true. She got a mild stinging hex for her efforts, an added safety feature that would force the snatcher to drop the map and when that happens, the map would be banished to a predetermined area.

Shouts of "Ginny!" were liberally thrown at the redhead some in sympathy while some were in exasperation.

"Sorry Hermione, can you check for the animagus function?" Ginny did not show any reaction to the hex in her eagerness at the horrific possibility that a killer might have been living with them for some years now.

Catching on quickly, Hermione touched a different square, and lo and behold, a sickly purple dot appeared beside the regular black dot. "This means that the aura is not purely human" Harry elaborated for the benefit of the professors.

"Scabbers!" Ginny breathed in disgust.

Professor Lupin became a busy body all of a sudden, "Come on! What are we waiting for, let's go grab him" he exclaimed.

While everyone there wanted to see justice done, Harry stopped the DADA professor from running off, "Professor Wait, I want to see him captured too but we will do this by the book. I want Madam Bones to be the one arresting him not a bunch of us, besides if you rush in to the boys dorm, it may alert him and as he is in his rat form, escape would not be much of a problem for him."

"But…. But" he stuttered under the fierce glare of the deputy headmistress but then he recovered as inspiration struck, "You have James' cloak right, I can sneak under that and grab him."

Harry was adamant though, "I do have it but the answer's still a No Professor! I want him captured by the proper authorities, we have one chance at this and I do not want to mess up."

Common sense prevailed in the end as Harry refused to budge on the issue, with Hermione standing with him steadfast and the other two professors siding with him, Lupin had to admit defeat. They did not have had to wait long as the news of new evidence that would release Sirius Black gave wings to Amelia Bones' flight into the school via the floo connection in professor McGonagall's office. She was accompanied as usual by Tonks and another auror who was introduced as Senior Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Where's the fire cousin?" Tonks greeted Harry.

Harry simply pointed to the map which was still showing two dots flashing black and purple with the name Peter Pettigrew prominently displayed.

The head of DMLE was shocked and simply stared at the name. She was aroused by Shacklebolt, "Now you have the evidence to free your boyfriend, Boss." While Tonks muttered loud enough for everyone to hear, "Gotcha! You bastard!"

Amelia simply pulled a gold chain that was around her neck but hidden inside her robes and showed the diamond studded ring that was hanging from it, "Fiancé, not boyfriend." That was news even to professor Lupin who had the unique distinction of knowing Sirius longer than anyone else. "He proposed to me merely hours before Lily and James were killed, and I never laid eyes on him again."

They just stared at her in sympathy as Amelia fought back the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes, but she was back to her normal professional self in an instant. Harry led the way to the Gryffindor tower with the aurors and professor McGonagall accompanying Amelia and he, Hermione of course was holding his hand as usual. They were met by a harried headmaster who was forced to walk with them as Amelia refused to even slow down.

"My dear Amelia! What brought you here? Though I am surprised that you did not contact me for entry" professor Dumbledore was hard pressed to hide his irritation at her ignoring the proper protocol even though professor McGonagall had the authority. He was even surprised that the castle wards did not alert him about the visitors; he had to get the news through the portraits that saw the three members of the DMLE exit from the deputy headmistress's office.

"I am here on official business Chief Warlock, to correct a grievous miscarriage of justice that you refused to even acknowledge" Amelia was not holding back. The matter was too close to her heart to let go that easily, especially after pleading her case with two Ministers of Magic and the Chief Warlock.

The use of his official title gave the headmaster pause; the harshness in the voice of the head of DMLE's voice and the stoic faces of two aurors who he considered as better than acquaintances also did not bode well. There were very few instances where he was directly involved in miscarriage of justice, as Amelia put it but he was realizing that when it came to Harry Potter, he was not really sure of anything anymore. He just hoped that it was something trivial but when even his deputy was not forthcoming with answers he knew that it was more mud on his robes.

When they reached the Gryffindor tower, Harry saw that his dorm mates were all in the common room and so assured the head of DMLE that the rat was all alone.

"Harry, I want you to go up anyway and check that he is still there. Don't do anything else, just look in." Amelia did not want to take any chances with a potentially dangerous man. No one, who knew about it now, doubted that he was a death eater.

Harry with Hermione with him nonchalantly entered the room, puttered around his bed and picking up a book returned almost as soon as soon as he left them. When Amelia got a nod of his head, she sent a wide area '_somnus_' spell that would put anyone in the room to sleep, not that the rat was moving about. Shcaklebolt darted in before his boss to ensure her safety, and picked up the truly knocked out rat to put in an unbreakable cage while disillusioning it.

No one in the tower knew why the aurors and the school heads were present and looked serious. They were equally baffled as they left without even a word being exchanged. As soon as they left the tower, professor Dumbledore thundered, "I have indulged your fancy long enough Amelia, I demand to know what happened."

In reply, Shacklebolt simply pulled the knocked out rat out of the cage and put it on the floor. "Would you care to cast the animagus reversal spell professor?" Amelia asked the resident professor for Transfiguration and she quickly obliged.

The headmaster watched dumbstruck as the two accompanying aurors snapped magic suppression manacles that ensured that Pettigrew could not transform back and carted him away disillusioned. Professor Dumbledore now knew that his day just got a lot worse; he had a vested interest in Sirius Black as he was the only one who could have stopped him from interfering in the life of one Harry Potter. That was the reason why he did not pursue Black's case as diligently as he should have, especially with Amelia Bones on the DMLE force he would not get any sympathy from that quarter. 'Well! It certainly came back to bite me' he thought as he trekked tiredly back to his office, he just hoped that the minister Cornelius Fudge and Lucius Malfoy would not get undue mileage at his expense. He should not have worried though as things were about to get worse for the two of them and soon too.

_**Minor Break**_

Back in the 'den' Amelia sank wearily into a chair and with the adrenaline ebbing off promptly burst into tears startling the students. Professor McGonagall in what was quickly becoming her normal behavior around the eight students immediately embraced the distraught woman. Susan sat on the arm of the chair and began comforting her aunt, and rubbing her back while the rest fidgeted around awkwardly before slowly taking their leave with only Harry, Hermione, Susan and the deputy headmistress staying with Amelia.

Getting her composure back, she took a grateful sip of the tea that Harry offered her. "I am not going to give him any break; I will get him before the wizengamot within a few days and push for a death sentence. I do not want him to escape; what with Lucius Malfoy around and the prospect of Lord Voldemort returning back to life, I do not want to take any chances."

No one was inclined to disagree with her assessment. Harry certainly did not feel any sympathy to the one who was responsible for his being an orphan and anything that was hurtful to Harry was not welcome to Hermione.

"Well, I should get back and get the paperwork through; it would take at least a week for me to call the meeting and that is if Dumbledore and Fudge cooperate" Amelia huffed.

Professor McGonagall tried to soothe her, "I will make sure that Albus would not create any problems for you, even though I think that he had already resigned himself for a guilty verdict against Pettigrew."

"Oh! Amelia before you go" Harry pulled out two pairs of the gauntlets they developed and passed them to Amelia. He described their use to her and got an enthusiastic nod of approval from her. Hermione elaborated the safety features they put in, "We inscribed hardening and comfort runes on the inside. Hopefully those along with the reverse channeling rune should reduce the impact on the wearer."

"These are brilliant! Thank you, you two; you have done more good to the entire department in the entire time after its inception than anyone else." Harry and Hermione were now used to accepting praise with graciousness, especially when it was from their well-wishers.

"We tested it out with Professor Lupin and Flitwick's help. We thought of absorbing the energy of the curse using the 'wonder stone' rather than deflecting it away to reduce 'friendly fire' but it would be a logistical nightmare, not to mention a waste as they are not so common" Harry explained.

"That happens in a fight irrespective of all the precautions we take, even a shield charm could deflect the curse onto your partner" Amelia agreed. "Aurors are trained to look out for that."

"The only thing we do not know is if they can survive a killing curse. Our fear is that they would shatter on impact" Hermione apologized.

Amelia scoffed at them, "I would always prefer a broken arm to being dead, still my department can test these out."

"We also thought about using the 'Pierre de Wonder' to constantly emit the shield charm. Aurors can fix it to their equipment or even their robe" Harry was trying to explain their ideas to someone who could really appreciate them, "… but then we realized that having the shield up constantly would also prevent you from casting anything in return."

"See if you can develop them" Amelia looked really hyped up, "They would be of immense use in a pinch if the force is overwhelmed by superior numbers and they have to make a quick getaway."

Hermione agreed, "That would not be a problem; it's very simple really. The shield could hold up to an hour giving plenty of time for them to retreat."

Professor McGonagall had a pensive look, "How about having the gauntlets conjure something solid to intercept a killing curse? The object would obviously shatter like any other when hit with the curse but it would be away from the body…." she trailed off and then immediately realized, "That would mean that the gauntlets have to not only anticipate the curse being cast but also identify the kind of curse. Not sure if that is possible….."

With the discussion done, Amelia took her leave.

_**Scene Break**_

Peter Pettigrew was unceremoniously given the dementor's kiss eliciting a rant from Harry and Hermione about the inhumane way of executions used in the magical world. That was the only objection they had to the deed, and only satisfaction that justice finally prevailed. With only a few days before their exams were to start, Harry and Hermione were hard pressed to get permission from the headmaster to leave the castle and be there for Sirius Black's release. They were saved by both Amelia and professor McGonagall coming hard on him.

The prisoners were usually brought into a specially warded room at the DMLE, given a cursory check before being taken to St. Mungos for rehabilitation. Harry was not enthusiastic in facing the horde of reporters and photographers waiting for the man who unwittingly created a sensation and so was waiting with Hermione and Amelia in her personal office to where Sirius was escorted by Tonks and Shacklebolt.

The man was gaunt, almost skin and bones and even with a fresh set of clothes looked sickly. His eyes lacked luster but immediately brightened upon seeing Harry standing with his hand entwined with that of a pretty girl. The sheen grew to nearly match the one that the diamond on the finger and in a ring that he himself presented to Amelia, was throwing in the enclosed space.

Ignoring his godson for now, Sirius locked his eyes for the longest time with, what he was now sure was his wife to be, a myriad of emotions playing on his pallid features. The rest of the party kept their peace letting them find their own common ground.

Finally Amelia moved in swiftly and slapped him, "You moron!" she gritted out. Though the hit was not hard, Sirius struggled to stay upright and had to be steadied by his cousin Dora Tonks. That softened Amelia and she spoke in a voice filled with warmth, "At least you could have taken me as backup when you decided to confront the rat."

Taking it as a tacit forgiveness for the blunder which cost the both of them their happiness and spend nearly twelve long years in their own personal hell, he looked at his godson for if not some support, at least a gesture of forgiveness from him.

Harry was never angry at his godfather. He even did not have had enough time to process everything that happened on that Halloween night. Not only was the information sketchy, it was second hand at best and he rarely trusted that without water tight evidence. It was this habit that stood him in good stead in his education and in his research too, a trait which was whole heartedly supported by the girl beside him and that was all that mattered to him. Harry looked back at the man if not for his lapse of judgment would have raised him as his own son, "Don't look at me" he quipped, "I do not go anywhere without my girlfriend Hermione" he pointed at the girl who gave Sirius a shy smile and a fleeting wave of her hand.

That did not last for long though as she came back as strongly, "Not entirely true, he goes to the loo without me." After a very long time Sirius' full blown, deep throated laughter was heard once more and so her muttered "For now" went unheard by all except Harry.

Harry and Hermione now had less than a month before they could take a well-earned break and get acquainted with the new addition to their family. Now all they had was to get done with the end of year examinations.

END OF YEAR TWO

**Author's Ramblings: I watched the Deathly Hallows Part II again and though it was a brilliant movie, it left me disappointed. The movie was carried through by Daniel Radcliffe and Ralph Fiennes, even Emma Watson took a back stage, maybe it was meant to be that way? There was absolutely no chemistry between Hermione and Ron; Ginny and Harry were good, but the one between Luna and Harry was loads better, were the unit influenced by the world of fan fiction? All of a sudden a very determined and serious Hermione was replaced by a giggling school girl, and that kiss; it spoke of a 'heat of the moment' action on Hermione's part rather than any deep rooted feelings. If you look at the movie by itself, you would have been excused for thinking that Harry and Hermione were a couple until the kiss between Harry and Ginny; the way that Emma grabbed Dan in a fierce hug when he was about to go off into the forbidden forest while Rupert looked on clueless, spoke volumes. Sigh! It was almost as if the crew gave up, 'you know who ends up with whom, why bother?'**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: I frankly forgot about Susan and her presence to console her aunt after the breakdown until 'eos9' asked the all-important question. Please imagine that it was Susan on the arm of the chair and not Hermione; I have made the change in the scene as appropriate. I apologize for the oversight and thank eos9 for the heads up.**

**The word 'Anastomos' and the property of roots to form a network was provided by 'Nanchih'. I thank her for that, a cheer for a fellow Biologist!**

**I thank all of your for your awesome response and continued support for this story.**

**Declaration: ****I write for my own pleasure and not for profit. I do not own Harry Potter Universe.**

* * *

><p><strong>With You by My Side<strong>

**Chapter 30- Putting Your Best Foot Forward**

The very first thing that Harry and Hermione did after their return from Hogwarts was to ward both the houses they would spend the majority of their time during the summer. Harry's uncle was a little reluctant to allow their pristine garden to be defiled by Harry's unnaturalness, though he did not say that in front of Dan, fearing reprisal from the mild mannered dentist. Harry had the last laugh though as he dangled a carrot in front of him, "Look at it this way, if we do this none of the other un-naturals will ever bother you."

Uncle Vernon had a gleam in his eyes, "How many are you thinking of allowing into this house?"

"In addition to the both of us, three, my godfather and his fiancé. The other one is my father's friend; you might know him aunt, Remus Lupin." Harry and Hermione debated on this issue and finally settled on the three, as the main reason to even have a need for anyone of them to go to Privet Drive was to get Harry and Hermione to safety in case of trouble and needed a quick getaway. Sirius and Remus were aurors once and Amelia was now in a position of authority; if anyone else needed to meet Harry or Hermione for that matter, they could do that at Hermione's house or better yet, the new house that Harry was proposing to buy a few blocks away from the Granger's residence; he already had tacit approval from Sirius. Though Sirius protested vehemently at first, Harry won out at the end; Hermione and he did not want to lose their non-magical roots completely and with the idea of Sirius and Amelia tying the knot pretty soon being tossed around, he did not feel comfortable with the thought of intruding into their privacy; he certainly would not want anyone to look into his activities with Hermione, however innocent they might have been. When the time came to settle down with Hermione, he wanted a few years for them before thinking about expanding their family and the proposed house was an investment for their future too.

Harry was too used to his independence and making Hermione a part of everything in his life was the only exception he was willing to make for now. The thought of depending on an adult day to day for his needs was all new to him and frankly a little scary, he was not sure if he could make that transition to everyone's satisfaction and more importantly, to his own.

Aunt Petunia acknowledged the name, "Yes, he was the quiet one, the best of all the lot I should say and a dear friend to Lily." She sighed, "Fine! Only those three though until we give permission for more."

Harry happily agreed to that, but his uncle still had to say something, "Your godfather's fiancé too?"

Harry sighed, 'why did he have to be so difficult? One minute he was warming up to the Grangers and then the next he began fretting over the others; he did not have any problem in agreeing to go on a trip to the United States with the Grangers and him later that month' he thought. It was almost as if he was programmed to grumble against anything magical that did not have even a little connection to the non-magical world. Harry would have been worried over that but Amelia assured him that she did a discreet scan on the Dursleys' and did not find any traces of curses or other influence; both his aunt and uncle were born that way. It was against the law to charm non-magicals except when they were, talk about the irony, obliviating them to preserve the 'statute of secrecy' and no one would dare to charm someone to be inherently bad to their own relation, she argued.

"In addition to being family, she is also the head of the law enforcement, wouldn't you like to have her in your corner" Harry tempted him and just like that all protests disappeared.

_**Minor Break**_

After spending a fortnight at Privet Drive, the two friends went to Hermione's house to not only spend the week before their planned trip to the states but also to get the ward up. They already tested out the effectiveness of the ward at Privet Drive when Remus was able to gain entrance but not Dora; but here at Hermione's house they planned to allow a much larger number including the three Tonks' and professor McGonagall.

"Did you ever get around finding how this works out? I mean it really is a wonder to think that the effect is so wide spread without any visible connection" Dan was watching with fascination as Harry and Hermione began etching the required 'idiograms' or like Harry called them, 'DRunes' onto the oldest tree on the property.

Hermione took a moment to answer her father, "Well, all we have is an educated guess, putting things together from two different sources. We do know that the magic in earth is spread across the globe due to the presence of what are called 'Ley Lines' and unlike the latitude and longitude, these are not imaginary and they can actually be mapped."

"The farther you go from these lines, the weaker the magic gets, well that was the theory at least. Most of the magic on earth is concentrated around nodes where these lines intersect" Harry supplied.

Hermione took up the explanation, "… but that would mean that there could theoretically be places that do not have any ambient magic at all and we think that the 'Ley Lines' are far apart to at least have a few if not too many of those. We also know that is not true, so how is that, that magic is spread throughout the world and believe it or not into the atmosphere to some distance?"

Harry provided the explanation, "The answer amazingly was suggested quite a few centuries ago but was not conclusively proven. The druids believed that anything natural or born from earth had magic permeated in them, trees, blades of grass, and even stones have some inherent magic in them but more importantly have the ability to conduct magic."

"We learnt about a process called 'Anastomos' in our Herbology class. The roots of trees generally form a network that joins them together, and supplies water and nutrients equally to both the trees with minimum effort. Sometimes, they even form such a network with other species like fungi or even the algal growth that happens on rocks or other hard surfaces" Harry went a little off tangent but it was this remarkable and little known feature of trees that helped them formulate their own hypothesis.

"Like Lichens, I suppose" Dan wondered. They were biologists after all and knew a little about plants and their associations with other life forms. The Lichens were of special interest to him as he was fascinated by their ability to colonize even barren lands and make them hospitable for higher plants; they were truly pioneers.

"Exactly!" Harry enthused. "We think that this network is used to a large extent but just not restricted to living things only. When they come in contact with rocks, the magical strength is reduced quite considerably but is still transmitted through the rocks and onwards from them."

Emma made the intuitive leap, "So the 'signal' from the tree that has the message, is carried by everything around it that is not man made" she half stated.

Hermione beamed at her mother, "Exactly, even though they are not physically linked, these two trees" she pointed to the one in their garden and another on the other side of the road, "are connected by anything that is in between them, even tar that is in the asphalt of the road. Naturally some are more efficient at conducting magic than the others and rocks fall at the bottom most rung of magically conductive materials."

"… but that means there is some bleeding out if the effect tapers off with distance" Dan did not want to be outpaced by his wife.

"Yes" Harry acknowledged, "that's true for any conductor, there's nothing on earth that can conduct without loss, be it electricity or magic."

Dan was still in his thinking mode, "then wouldn't it be better if all the trees in the area are marked to allow the maximum effect possible."

Harry and Hermione shared a chuckle at that, it was the very first thing they thought when they worked out how the druidical ward concept worked. Their quest took them to information they never even thought to look up, "That would be the most logical thing, but there is a down side to it" Harry began but was interrupted by Emma and Dan exclaiming, "That does not make sense."

"Oh! The down side is neither in the implementation nor in the magic of the ward but something more practical" Hermione interrupted earning a playful glare from Harry.

Getting the go ahead to give the explanation from Hermione who sported a look of superiority, he continued, "The Ministry of Magic monitors drastic changes in the ambient magic using a magical grid that is tied into the magical 'Ley Line' distribution and that is how they monitor underage magic or bursts of accidental magic. It is not very efficient and so places where there is too much magic use like in Diagon Alley, the Ministry building, or houses where known magic users reside are difficult to monitor but places like these that have only one or two known users and that too underage are easy."

"I sometimes think that they concentrate on such places purposefully just to annoy the students from non-magical background" Hermione groused and she did not get any objection from her boyfriend or her parents to that assessment, the Ministry was notorious for spreading discrimination.

"Any way, the area wide effect we are creating also has a side effect in that it blocks all monitoring as it nullifies any excluded magic use and that includes the Ministry's monitoring grid. The wider the area, the ward covers, the greater is the block on the monitoring grid and that may stand out like a sore thumb. We think that if such areas are specifically monitored a large enough area of 'black out' may rat out the location which is against our very need to remain hidden if it was to trump the 'Fidelius Charm'. Even though it's not illegal, we fear that the nut cases at the Ministry may ban it or something" Harry elaborated.

Hermione snorted, "Anything they cannot understand or feel gives an undue advantage over their choke hold would be feared like the plague itself."

This time it was Emma who snorted, "Yeah! Those rules go down the drain when it comes to the purebloods."

"There are a lot of things we really do not know when it comes to this concept, and we are hindered by the lack of a way to test our theories on how the 'signal' as Emma said, would travel to the ward's edge. We want to work on that aspect badly, but do not have the means to measure or even detect magical output without trespassing on the Ministry's monopoly of the magic monitoring system; in fact we are not sure if it is even within the law" Harry's tone showed the disappointment he felt. The Ministry's policies were really not conducive to any real progress in the field of magical research and there were several areas that no one really knows anything about. One of the ways they wanted to circumvent this problem was to use the Ministry's grid itself and then conduct the research; Harry and Hermione were hoping that they could convince Amelia who in turn could work on the Minister. Unfortunately, the Minister Cornelius Fudge was not known for his progressive thoughts; well they may have to wait till Harry takes control of Hogwarts and develop their own monitoring grid over the lands administered by the castle. The Ministry would not have any power over that, but then it was a long time away and both of them wanted to find the answers to fine tune their ward scheme.

"We still plan to use at least four trees roughly in the four corners of the garden and maybe even get a couple of statues cut out of stone to decorate. This will make sure that the ward stays even if there was something like a lightning strike or a fire that would bring down a tree" Hermione reassured her father.

Emma had to ask just for her own peace of mind, "So now we are invisible to almost all magical folks whether it be a wizard, Goblin or a house elf, except for a few of our friends?"

"Yeah! Pretty much" Harry agreed while Hermione was more pragmatic, "Except for ghosts and dementors, that is."

"Ghosts! You did not tell me about ghosts, do you know of any?" Dan cried brimming with excitement.

_**Scene Break**_

Though the forthcoming trip to the US, specifically to the eastern coast centering at Boston, had the three Dursleys accompanying the Grangers and Harry, it was not strictly for pleasure. Harry and Hermione in their effort to help Remus and werewolves in general decided to start a systematic study about the werewolf affliction. Their interest was not only academic but they felt that unless they knew what the root of the problem was, they could not really find a cure or at least modify the 'Wolfsbane' potion to make the transformation as painless as possible.

For that they decided to collect both tissue and blood samples from Remus before and after the transformation. Their problem was getting the samples analyzed and they were quite sure that there would be no one knowledgeable enough in Electron Microscopy and also know about the magical world, at least in Britain. Harry and Hermione were disheartened that their ambitious project would not even take off but professor Flitwick came to their rescue when they were discussing the difficulty with their mentors Flitwick and McGonagall.

"During my time on the dueling circuit, I had a good friend who once told me that his squib son worked at the Massachusetts Institute of Technology at Boston doing some new-fangled micron scopy or something. I could contact him and get the details."

Harry and Hermione could not keep a lid on their excitement and it spilled out as laughter as their nervousness and disappointment left them. Harry thanked the professor profusely before saying, "Oh! … and professor it's called microscopy. The new-fangled version is what we need for our study."

"Maybe you could give him the contact address for my parent's house and their telephone number too. It would be easy for us if we could talk to him directly, that is if he was willing to spare some time on this idea of ours" Hermione added. The diminutive professor agreed that it was the best way to do as he would probably not understand half of what was going on. Now all they needed was a way to start their experiments on improving the potion.

They were given a huge break when Professor Snape approached them and asked for their help. Harry and Hermione were worried that they would have to go with their project independently as they feared that the potions master would be unapproachable due to his notoriety but he turned out to be a thorough professional. Whatever distaste he had for 'dunderheads', he thankfully did not have against Harry and Hermione, as they clearly were anything but dunderheads. Professor Snape apparently admitted to Professor McGonagall that he had to get off his high horse and talk to the two students, if he was to make any progress in his attempts to improve existing potions or create new ones.

As he was wont to say, potion making was an art rather than a science and he was correct to an extent, as currently, creating new potions was mostly a trial and error basis based on the properties of the ingredients and more often than not, the ingredients did not go well together and spoiled the potion or caused an unstable reaction. The potion master had to develop an instinct as to the ingredients that could go together and those that could not be used in a potion. That was usually passed down from the master to his apprentice, but had a limit when it came to developing new potions or improving existing ones. Severus Snape found it the hard way that there was indeed a need for science in the art of potion making and apparently admitted as much to the deputy headmistress, who took pity on her colleague and directed him to talk to the two brightest students at Hogwarts.

So swallowing his pride, the potions professor came to the 'den' before the end of term exams and then posed the question, 'Was there a way to isolate the active compound from a potion ingredient and then use it in a specific potion to improve it?'

Harry and Hermione were not so well versed in the subject of Chemistry but knew enough to tell him that it was possible. It was not easy but they could at least fractionate the chemical extract from a particular ingredient into different parts and then test out which one of the fractions would provide the active ingredient required to improve a potion. They could always hope that the fractionation would also remove the compound that was detrimental to the reaction process and prevent catastrophic reactions.

"If we really want to isolate the active compound, that could be done too but I am not sure if we are capable of that. Hermione and I are limited in not only the knowledge required to do that but it would also require a complex set of instruments that are not only expensive but need further expertise" Harry reasoned.

That was more than what professor Snape expected, "It would have been wonderful if only the active compound, as you called it, was used in the potion, but I would take any improvement over the current method of going in blindly. If we could categorize and catalogue the procedure and the fractions obtained, we could make it a guide to other potion makers."

Harry and Hermione were delighted, that tied up neatly into their own plans to solve the mystery of the werewolf transformation and maybe find a cure for the affliction. Professor Snape was acknowledged to be one of the very best in the trade after all and he also admitted that 'Wolfsbane' was one of the potions he was trying to improve and so struck a bargain with them. Harry and Hermione could concentrate on that one while helping him out with the process of fractionating the extracts and some ideas for new potions he had, while he worked on other important potions; together they would share the academic and financial benefits, if any, equally between the three of them.

The students wasted no time in shaking on that, anything for the benefit of the general public was alright with them and if they could enjoy the perks of a royalty on their discoveries, who were they to refuse it. Harry volunteered to foot the initial bill and hoped that it would not be too expensive for him; Hermione offered to give up her share of any profits they get out of the venture if needed.

Professor Snape scoffed at that, "Do you have any idea of the amount of money sitting idle in the main Potter vault?"

"Yes professor, I do know but unfortunately the headmaster ensured that it remained just that way until I gain the status of the head of house Potter upon my seventeenth birthday."

_**Minor Break**_

Remus protested about taking a sample from him when he was transformed but Harry and Hermione wore him down with their logic; he would take the 'Wolfsbane' potion so would not be much of a danger and when Sirius and Dora volunteered to keep the werewolf under control, he agreed reluctantly. He also volunteered to contact other like-minded werewolves and try and talk them into donating some samples for the study.

"Offer them monetary compensation for their trouble; I am sure that they would need the money and it will get our job done" Harry offered.

Remus gave him an indulgent smile, "I do not think we need to do that Harry, I do have some friends in the smaller packs which are not under Greyback's control. I could easily persuade them into it."

"No Remus, you do not understand. In the non-magical world it is usually the accepted practice to take informed consent from the participants and also give them some benefit, either it be monetary or food, clothing, or some such needs. We do not want them to think that we were exploiting them, they get that often enough" Hermione argued.

Remus did get a good ribbing from Sirius about agreeing _after_ Dora volunteered to be with him when he transformed much to the embarrassment of the two. If there was anything brewing between Remus and Dora, everyone else was oblivious; Sirius was happy for his longtime friend though and really hoped that he would find some happiness in his life and if his cousin was the one to give him that, he would do his utmost not to interfere.

When they were out of earshot later, Hermione whispered to Harry, "He did not deny that he agreed after Dora volunteered though."

_**Scene Break**_

Sirius was released from St. Mungos after their regular treatment regimen that mainly consisted of filling him up with nutrient and restorative potions accompanied with good food and plenty of rest. They had a mind healer check him out, but the effects of the dementors could not be totally removed, he still had uncontrollable spasms at odd times that left him a nervous wreck. Everyone was worried about him, especially Amelia and Sirius found some comfort only in her presence, even the sight of his godson happy among people who loved him did nothing to improve his spirits. He feared that the damage to his nerves was permanent and that did nothing to improve his general mood, he wanted to settle down with Amelia and have a few kids before they both cross the child bearing age.

Thankfully, Padma came through for them. She wrote to Harry and Hermione about a traditional clinic near her grandmother's village in the state of Kerala which was situated in the southern part of India. The clinic specialized in treating patients with nerve and muscle damage and with accompanying sessions of meditation and yoga exercises, was designed to rejuvenate the spirit too. The clinic was actually run by a magical couple who touted it as herbal medicine and the Indian government was lenient when the statute of secrecy was maintained while using magical treatments for non-magicals too.

Amelia took a month off from her work in order to keep Sirius' company and reconnect with him without any of the others looking on; she could use some of the rejuvenation therapy for herself too. Susan elected to stay with Hannah and so the party consisted of three Grangers, three Dursleys, Harry and Remus accompanying them as a magical guardian cum bodyguard for Harry. "You never know when you need one" was Sirius' quip when Harry protested against the bodyguard tag, Hermione and he were more interested in getting Remus up to date with special requirements or precautions that may be needed to be taken for the use of his tissue.

The flight to Boston was uneventful and after a day's rest to get rid of jet lag, Harry and Hermione led the way to MIT and meet Professor Fredrick Musser. Dan and Emma wanted a look at the world famous institute and so accompanied the magicals on the visit while Harry's relations elected to stay in bed. "This is a holiday, I do not want to spend it in a school" was all that Harry got and that was from Dudley when he asked his aunt if they were interested.

Yes, the new-fangled device was a Scanning Tunneling Electron Microscope (STEM) or Scanning Tunneling Microscope as it was being increasingly called, specifically designed to be used as a high resolution surface scanner as well as imaging the fine structure inside cells. Professor Musser specialized in using Electron Microscopy for studying tissue and cellular biology.

The details of the study were quickly hashed out, and the requirements for tissue handling sorted out in quick time. Professor Musser obliged them as he was excited to do something that was never attempted before. They would continue the detailed discussions via telephone or regular mail, once they have the MOU and confidentiality agreement signed and so did not bother to go into too much detail.

"I will send you a detailed protocol about the collection method and its preservation to you at a later stage" Professor Musser promised.

Harry was genuinely confused, "Wouldn't a stasis charm be the best option?"

Professor flashed them a grin, "I forget that you all can wave a piece of wood and achieve in minutes what we do in hours. Yes, a stasis charm would do nicely."

Hermione looked contrite, "We are sorry professor, we never intended to flaunt our magic or depreciate you."

The jovial professor however waved her off, "Oh! Don't worry. This was the first time that I was talking science with a magic user and not have had to pull my hair out; I honestly forgot that you were magical. I had the feeling that I was talking to a couple of my colleagues and not a wizard and a witch and you are not even of University age."

That was high praise coming from a professor in the world's leading research institute and they accepted it gratefully while Dan and Emma looked on proudly at their daughter and future son.

"So…" Professor Musser exhaled loudly, "I am not sure if I can put Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as one of the participants on the MOU. The administration would put me in the Psychiatry wing of Harvard Medical School here and not to mention blow a hole in the Statute of Secrecy."

That was something that the two students did not even think about but as usual a simple glance at each other gave them the way out. "The study is actually not a part of Hogwarts at all; a concomitant project to develop a better form of 'Wolfsbane' potion has a professor from Hogwarts working in it. Even then both of these studies are funded by the 'Lily Potter Foundation'. Please put that as the partner in your MOU" Harry answered.

"Lily Potter Foundation?" Remus was surprised.

"Yeah! Named after Harry's mother" Hermione replied for the benefit of professor Musser, "the foundation is meant to supply the potion free of cost to all needy werewolves, provide shelter for the night if needed, and we are even thinking about employment opportunities and help the children with schooling."

Remus eyes glistened with moisture, while the professor was seriously impressed at the commitment shown by the two. When his father contacted him regarding the proposal from Harry Potter he was not really impressed assuming it to be a publicity stunt at the worst or at best a halfhearted attempt to garner the werewolves support. Meeting Harry Potter and Hermione Granger though, he had to revise his opinion; hell, he would do his part of the study without any cost to them bearing the reagent costs from his own ongoing projects, "You will have to pay the institute the rent for using the equipment and I will get it downgraded to the amount we charge for institutions; it is for a charitable cause after all" the professor stoically waved off all their protests and to get him to accept an honorarium for his time.

"The foundation is not up yet, we are still sorting out the legalese of that but it will be registered before the end of the summer" Harry promised.

"That's all I need. Even if it's not established, you can send me a copy of the documents you submit to the Ministry of Magic, I can attach that to the MOU from my end here. Don't worry I can get the concerned magical department here to give a properly modified and attested document saying that the 'Lily Potter Foundation' does indeed exist" the professor assured them.

After the meeting they had lunch in the cafeteria and the professor led them on a tour of the campus much to the delight of the four science enthusiasts. Before they were to depart however, the professor had another piece of good news for Harry and Hermione.

"Denver in Colorado State, is hosting a pow-wow between the Native American tribes, it is currently underway. It is a meeting of all the chiefs of the various tribes and a cultural fete of sort. It is a wonderful spectacle open to all but what is known only to a few of us is that there is also a camp for Spirit Quest' under the auspices of the pow-wow. Though the meeting is quite regularly organized, this event however, is conducted only when there was a need and usually allows outside witches and wizards who were interested to attend too."

The Native Americans along with the Inca, Azetec, Australian Aborigines, British and Gaulish Druids, Maori Warriors, and Indian Hindu Pandits were known to be some of the oldest practitioners of magic. Unfortunately, their culture was mostly hidden away from the modern day magic users as more often than not it was branded as 'Black Magic' and in some cases like the druids was lost to the modern age of magic. Harry and Hermione wanted to make a serious effort in bringing them to light and this was a golden opportunity; Padma was helping them in this by talking to a few of the Hindu Pandits that her grandmother knew of in her native country.

"Spirit Quest?" Remus asked. Harry and Hermione were interested in hearing the answer too; if it was what they thought it was, then there was no way they were going to miss it. New York could be visited anytime in the future but something like this was a once in a lifetime opportunity; besides they hoped that they would get answers to some serious questions they had.

"Yes, it's a native American tradition where young warriors look into themselves and try to connect to their magic at a more intimate level. It is said that if you can do it, it will boost your magic making you more powerful and also makes spell casting easy."

Harry and his girlfriend were a little disappointed hearing that but brightened considerably at his next words, "More importantly it awakens your true spirit, the spiritual essence of the witch or wizard." Not aware of the beaming smiles on the faces of the two students he continued, "It is said that every human being, even non-magicals are defined what they were by their spirit, their character is molded by their inherent spirit, but in magicals it is more prominent and when worked on and strengthened, could give special abilities to the witch or wizard."

"Like an Animagus?" Remus asked; it was known that there was an animal inside all of us even though most of them could not transform due to the distinct lack of application or talent.

Professor Musser stuttered a bit trying to find the best way to put his point across. For Harry and Hermione though the meaning was crystal clear, they discussed about it in their first year after the encounter with Lord Voldemort in his wraith form and even found a few references. When the professor was struggling to answer, Hermione dived in, "No Remus, though you can transform into the form of the animal that the spirit represents, the 'Spiritual Essence' in much more than that. It pretty much defines who you really are, your reaction to a particular situation, your courage, ingenuity, or even your cowardice and cunning nature."

That was the best description that Professor Musser himself heard and so agreed with Hermione's description. Dan and Emma knew that Harry and Hermione were bound to Denver now. Though Harry and Hermione projected an air of interest, they were actually thrilled and their hearts were likely doing cartwheels at the prospect. They exchanged a glance that meant, 'now we can get some answers to the question of how Harry survived that night and why we seem to do better together'.


	31. Chapter 31

**Declaration: ****I write for my own pleasure and not for profit. I do not own Harry Potter Universe. Whatever I have written in this chapter was solely from my imagination on the basis of limited information available on various sites or other works of fiction, and was not meant to be insulting to any person, religion, beliefs, or way of life. **

**With You by My Side**

**Chapter 31- Cleansing the Soul**

Remus accompanied Harry and Hermione to Denver while the elder Grangers and the three Dursleys travelled to New York to see the sights. The plan was for the three magicals to join the main party at New York after their visit to Denver and after celebrating Harry's birthday on Time's square, everyone would return home on the third of August.

Harry, Hermione, and Remus arrived at the Denver Coliseum, the venue for the pow-wow on the last day and so could not really enjoy the cultural experience. They however, had a blast listening to the peculiar sounds of traditional drums and string instruments. The arena was a sea of colours and the crowd was giving their enthusiastic support to not only the dancers and musicians but also to the competitors who were vying for glory in various sporting and cultural events.

Harry and Hermione had a taste of varied cultures around the world either on the TV or in person but they could honestly say that this was an out of the world experience. It was not only a wonderful blend of traditional values and the old times but had an underlying theme of respect mixed with it; respect to the elders and the dearly departed, to nature but most importantly to oneself. The way that was enacted through their performances without the use of words was simply breathtaking.

There were a number of stalls selling the traditional hand woven blankets, head dresses of multi-coloured feathers and prayer beads on strings which were used not only by the shamans for meditation purposes but also by non-magicals for what they were meant for, as a way to count the number of times you sang a particular hymn or said a prayer. Harry and Hermione were really not interested in any of the wares that were on display as there was nothing magical to catch their fancy but they did buy some souvenirs for their families. The books that detailed the culture of the Native Americans, however were lapped up; they were probably the biggest buyers of the books at the venue as there were several tribes to learn about, each having their own differences in culture and way of life.

One of the goals the two students had was to collect as much information as they could about ancient cultures and preserve them for posterity. Harry and Hermione felt that they had a duty to the coming generations and to keep the knowledge alive and were prepared to do that to the best of their ability, at least money was not a problem to them. They were hoping to understand the way magic was used in the different ancient cultures spread around the world and even if they could not use it themselves, as they did with the druidical magic, they could at least preserve the references to the different ways by which magic was used in those cultures.

Even though the books they bought had nothing about the magic of the Native Americans, as the event was open to even non-magicals, Harry and Hermione still bought them as a means to understand the differences between not only the various ancient cultures but also between the tribes themselves. They were however impatient to leave the arena and go to the site of the camp for the 'Spirit Quest'. There was a small process of registration they had to undergo and surrender their wands, but as they were told that Remus could not enter the 'Medicine Grounds' due to his affliction, they gave them to Remus instead.

"You are a good spirit but it is overridden by the wolf, you should exercise more control over the perversion of the noble wolf, man-wolf, only then will you have peace in your life" was the advice of a shaman to Remus which he accepted gratefully. Maybe it was better that he could not go to the camp as the shaman gave him a lot to think, and with his heart fluttering at the sight of a young witch, he better get his act together if he wanted some happiness.

_**Minor Break **_

The 'Medicine Grounds' as they were called by the Native Americans were actually the areas where the magical nodes were situated. Whenever the shaman who was the priest or 'medicine man' of the tribe wanted to do some magic, it was usually done at these grounds to achieve the maximum effect. It was amazing to Harry and Hermione how even without the benefit of a well mapped 'Ley Line' distribution, the ancient magicals could still identify the areas of higher concentration of ambient magic, it was true for the druids too, a perfect example of unity in diversity.

The group consisting mostly of witches and wizards from different parts of the United States, all of them were older than Harry and Hermione by at least a year or two and a few uninitiated 'braves', as the Native American warriors were called were accompanied by only a few of the fully trained warriors who were the organizers of the camp. They travelled through the Loveland pass and stopped at a specifically protected area on Independence Mountain near the continental divide. The continental divide area was one of the highest and wildest mountain regions of Colorado comprising of the San Juan Mountains and the Sawatch Range and where they went, there was not even a trail laid out for those on foot and those who used the area for its magic apparently took pains to keep it that way.

The area definitely had some 'magic' to it as peace and tranquility reigned everywhere; the couple felt the tension that had accumulated through the last couple of years leave them. They were not even aware that they were stressed out until they arrived at the sacred grounds situated beside a lake in the clearance within a modest sized forest.

"Please be aware that grizzly bears are common in this area but they are generally docile when entering these grounds; leave them alone and they will leave you alone" the leader of the 'Spirit Quest' camp, Tendou from the Navajo tribe told them. It was expressly drilled into them that the place they were going to was blessed by the spirits and they did not tolerate any conflicts especially with the plants and animals that had a prior right to that place, much before humans invaded them.

They were housed in several two-man 'wickiups' or 'wigwams' and a few eyebrows were raised among the other magicals who were in attendance, when they saw Harry and Hermione choosing to stay in one, crossing the unspoken division of lodging with the same sex. No one objected though as one of the 'Medicine Men' or shaman, who was the elder of the Mohave tribe, gave them a toothless grin which was accepted as a blessing by the others.

Next day, even before the sky turned grey they were roused and after a dip in the cold waters of the lake, that jolted even the laziest of them awake, the participants numbering about 25 were ushered into a circle made with stones. They were taught to clear their mind and meditate; they were to successfully master keeping their minds clear of any thoughts for at least a minute if they wanted to have a chance at finding their true spirit. The participants were forced to do this on empty stomachs; "You cannot think on an empty stomach and so you would have your minds emptied faster" was the reason for the lack of breakfast.

Harry and Hermione were a part of a select few who were already accomplished in occlumency and when they were able to demonstrate their meditative state, were allowed to have breakfast. They were left to amuse themselves until night fall when the actual 'Spirit Quest' would start and were asked to make sure they had plenty of sleep as they might not get to have any that night. Harry and Hermione used the time to take small walks enjoying the natural beauty of the 'Rockies' but always stayed within sight of the camp. Reading the books they bought at the pow-wow miraculously took a back seat before the pristine beauty of the peaks; they of course duly took their naps after breakfast and lunch as they were sure that they could not catch a wink after the evening in anticipation of the quest.

Nightfall brought the much anticipated event and after a wash in the lake, the participants congregated again inside the stone circle. Harry and Hermione have been entering their trance state on and off during the day and probably the magic of the place also helped them and so they were able to find the spiritual manifestation of their physical selves quite easily. Even though it felt like a few minutes for them they realized that it took them more than an hour for the entire process to come to an end.

Those who found their spirit guide were advised to continue the meditation technique if they wanted to achieve physical transformation. The easy way to achieve animagus transformation and the one that was being taught all over was to envision the features of the animal and transfigure each part of body either with or without a wand into a likeness of that animal. This method was the easiest but apparently was not the way the Native Americans recommend, they were of the belief that the transformation cannot be forced but achieved by the body when it was ready; achieving and maintaining the state of meditative trance was apparently the only way to achieve that in their opinion.

There were a couple of much older wizards who could not even find their spirit guide but the rest of them had; and called out the different animals or birds which they found. All of them were animals that were known to everyone and were definitely non-magical; magical beings were possible but were apparently uncommon. Only a few animagus were ever known to have a magical form.

Finally, only Harry and Hermione were left, "We did find our spirit guide but we have no idea what the animal is, we are not even sure if what we saw was our spirit guide" Harry told the expectant audience.

"Well then, why don't we let the others find their sleep and move to my lodge to find out" Tendou dismissed the gathering.

The chief's lodge was larger than any of the others and it could easily accommodate most of the organizers of the camp and the five 'Medicine Men', the rest were on guard duty or needed elsewhere. During the time of registration, only an eyebrow was raised in response to the name Harry Potter, which was a refreshing change to Harry, but here in the privacy of the 'wickiup' all pretenses were lost.

"Harry Potter! Your survival of the killing curse is legendary even here" Tendou addressed him without preamble.

Harry grimaced, "Yes, that's what we were interested in finding out actually. Was it something that my mother did or was it something inherent to me that saved me, something to do with my nature or spirit?"

There were nods of acceptance all around, "… and who is this young lady that you absolutely refuse to go anywhere without?" one of the shamans asked.

Harry grinned at Hermione before replying, "This is Hermione Granger, my best friend."

The shaman was adamant however, "She is more than your best friend, isn't she?"

"Yes, she is more than my friend. She is my other half, the one who complements me. She is my future wife" Harry replied giving her a tender smile.

Tendou chastised him, "Then accept it without inhibitions or fear, be proud of your chosen mate."

"Oh! I am proud of her, and that's why I do not go anywhere without her. We just felt it was irrelevant here. It's private to us after all" Harry replied as forcefully while Hermione looked on defiantly.

"When talking about your 'Spiritual Essence' nothing is irrelevant" Tendou said. His tone softened though when he acknowledged, "I am sorry if I came across as harsh, we just wanted to be sure that you knew the depth of your feelings for each other."

Harry and Hermione accepted that explanation gratefully before Tendou brought the subject back on track, "… let's find out what stumped you both and maybe unravel some mysteries."

Harry went first; his confusion showed on his face when he began to explain the characteristics of the animal he saw in his trance, "It is a big animal about 6 or 7 feet tall, with a tough skin resembling that of a rhino. It had a body and a tail like that of a lion but had stubby legs which were a little longer than that of an average lion, ending in paws. The neck and face was like that of a horse with an approximately 2 feet, six sided and serrated horn situated on the snout. If it was a spiral horn, the face might have been that of a unicorn. There were two wings on either side of the backbone almost as if they had a common point of origin and they were whitish in colour contrasting with the body which was mostly black with occasional irregular patches of cream or white."

Silence greeted his rendition as the picture Harry painted was like a caricature or a mix and match of many animals. It certainly was not like anything they ever heard about and so could understand why he was hesitant to even say for sure if it was truly his 'Spiritual Essence'.

The silence was however broken by the elder from the Mohave tribe, who gave Harry and Hermione tacit approval to share one lodge the previous night, when he began a chant which sounded beautiful to the unaccustomed ears. One of the other shamans began drumming a soft beat on the hard floor in front of him to accompany the chant. Every one of the natives present in the wickiup began clapping at specific points during the chant and shouted, "pilamaya" (Thank you), it was almost five minutes before they all fell silent.

Tendou explained to Harry and Hermione, "He was thanking the spirits for keeping him alive to witness this unrivaled event. I am not sure what that was for; we have to wait for him to explain." It looked like the elder who began the chant was the only one who even remotely had understood what the spiritual manifestation that Harry saw was, as the other shamans also turned to him.

He began speaking in their own dialect which Tendou translated for Harry and Hermione's benefit, "He does not know what the English word is but in our native tongue the animal, yes apparently it was real, was called Kuahee [wa-hee]." Harry and Hermione brightened at that, at least it was not a mirage or a delusion.

"His astonishment knows no bounds apparently, as what you saw was thought to be a myth. It was supposed to be the common ancestor of both the Griffin and the Unicorn; both of them evolved from the Kuahee hence the chimeric body. It cannot fly and not very agile due to its armour like body but can run very fast, with the wings acting just like paddles in water to give it extra thrust and balance. The horn can be used to spear or for parrying away enemy's thrusts."

Here Tendou hesitated but after a prompt from the elder he sighed before continuing, "It is said to be of strong heart, unafraid to head into danger to protect those they hold dear and it is pure of spirit with a surprisingly long life. What I was reluctant to say was that legend says that the Kuahee is very resilient and difficult to kill."

Harry exchanged a look with Hermione and almost ignoring the others present began to toss ideas with her. Hermione was sure that it was this spirit in him that came forth on that Halloween night to protect him from the killing curse. Harry had to agree that all evidence or at least hearsay pointed to the mythical animal unseen by any living eyes, and only passed in legends. Could he really be this Kuahee, and so was able to survive the killing curse just because it was in his very nature? Could he turn into one after enough practice? It certainly was an exciting prospect.

Hermione cut into his thoughts, "Even if the resistance to the killing curse was not real…" she was interrupted by the elder speak again which Tendou duly translated, "He says and I quote 'these young bucks do not know when to trust the elders' but he emphasizes that the legend is based on written anecdotes that he himself saw when he was just knee high to a turkey."

Harry and Hermione bowed their heads to the elder accepting his words while Hermione had one final thing to say to her boyfriend, "At least the strong of heart and pure of spirit part are true to your character Harry. I am convinced that it is this manifestation of your spirit animal during extreme danger was what saved you that night, I am not discounting your mother's sacrifice of course" she added hurriedly. "It could well have been awakened after seeing your mother give up her life to protect you."

Tendou translated all of this to the elder who supported their theory, "It is very much possible, the qualities of the animal do indeed manifest in their physical form in extreme danger or life threatening situations. The wizard or witch need not achieve physical transformation for that."

Harry gave her hand a squeeze and gathered Hermione into his embrace thanking her for the unrelenting support and also giving his mother due respect for her selfless sacrifice, not that he thought Hermione meant anything other than what she said. It also gave him an opportunity to get his high strung emotions under control; he always thought that he was nothing special and strived to be the best and whatever he achieved was through hard work aided by his intelligence. Was this one facet of that hard work and willingness to battle it out till the end? In one way it was humbling to know that what he thought as his propensity to achieve his goal however hard it may have been was actually his deep rooted 'Spiritual Essence' but on the other hand he was also afraid that this might lead him to take unnecessary risks with his life. He hoped fervently that if such an occasion arises, Hermione would beat some sense into him.

"I only wish I could fly, you know to make a quick getaway if needed but I guess having a tough skin negates flying. Well, if it allows me to survive a killing curse all the better. Does it have any unique powers?" Harry asked.

The shaman replied, "Unfortunately not much is known about it. I just remember vaguely what my great grandfather told me all those years ago. Kuahee is a true warrior, ready to defend its friends and family and a noble animal which can resist most hardships and dangers."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other and grinned, "Good!"

The attention turned to Hermione and she was also in the same boat as Harry; what she saw was totally new. She took courage in the fact that Harry's spirit animal existed at least a very long time ago and hopefully hers will be too. "It's a small animal may be about 2 to 3 feet tall and looks like a fox or a jackal maybe. The fur is beautiful with Red, Orange or gold highlights depending on the angle you look at it and has a shimmering appearance when it moves. It appears to be very agile and has a snout that is similar to that of a dog, so it's definitely a canine."

Everyone look at the elder who gave them a grin, "Just like the Kuahee this is also a legendary animal, called Wischuk [Is-choo] I think. A strictly terrestrial animal who likes to live in burrows and yes, it's particularly agile especially when on a mission."

Harry smirked at Hermione and murmured, "fear of flying" interrupting the elder. Hermione struck her tongue out at him and proceeded to shush him and looked at the elder with an apology written on her features.

"It is a thought to be a very intelligent animal and considered to be the epitome of beauty, poise and grace but it is also fiercely protective of its young and can battle animals bigger than itself when needed."

Harry kissed her tenderly unmindful of the watchers, "Describes you to a T"

The elder gave a negative shake upon enquiry regarding the Wischuk's abilities but Hermione had a sudden thought, "I think that it has a healing ability" and then described the event that happened when she was young and was able to heal her cuts by just blowing onto it.

"Yeah!" Harry agreed, "When she holds my hand or even if she is near me, my injuries tend to heal faster without anything being done, or at least the milder ones."

Tendou gave them a bright smile, "If nothing else gave you the clue, these incidents should have told you that she was the ideal life partner for you and your magic wanted you two to be together always."

All joviality whoever left when the elder gave them a shock, "Your spirit, Harry is not in complete control of your body as it is constantly fighting the darkness in you. I am not sure what the darkness is or how it came to reside in you but it should be removed as soon as possible."

Harry and Hermione gasped at the revelation; they knew about it but were shocked that someone who only just met them was able to point it out to them. All the more evidence, to believe that there indeed was a piece of Lord Voldemort's soul inside Harry. They explained about the soul pieces of Lord Voldemort and why they think that one such piece might have accidently lodged inside Harry.

The elder turned grave, "For now your spirit is strong and is able to fight with it and keep it at bay, but if the one who this piece belongs to was to get stronger and get a physical body, then the darkness would consume you."

Choking back a sob but with tears streaming out of her eyes, Hermione launched herself at Harry and straddled him to grab him in a fierce hug. Harry was barely able to keep it together but with his focus on the distraught girl in his lap he was able to manage it better than Hermione. He began kissing her forehead and whispered soothing words to calm her down, fortunately, the elder came to their rescue, "You, young Kuahee are a very resilient one and with your chosen mate, your Wischuk helping you, healing you, you will drive it out of you. You cannot accept any other fate than the removal of the soul piece from within you. If you are willing to do this, we will help both of you to awaken your spiritual animals and then fight the darkness."

Hermione beat Harry to reply, "Anything to help Harry; we can do it tomorrow."

It was decided as Harry whispered to Hermione, "We will triumph, with you by my side there's no other alternative but win."

_**Minor Break **_

The next morning, Harry and Hermione were in no hurry to wake up, even with them snuggling into each other for support, they did not have a restful slumber. The forthcoming events weighed heavily on their minds, and even though it was not spoken aloud, they both knew that the risk of Harry not making it alive was very much present. The only consolation they could draw was that they were in the presence of people who could be called experts at dealing with awakening your true nature and besides, the event was inevitable; they had to destroy all the soul pieces if they had to bury Lord Voldemort forever. Harry was finally resigned to his fate, if he had to die; he had to die but 'By Merlin! He was not going to go quietly'. It was not in his nature, even without the knowledge that he had the spirit of a legendary Kuahee in him he knew that he would not give up without a fight. His only regret at the possibility of his death was the devastation the witch in his arms would feel, but then if his death would end the threat of the dark lord and keeps her safe, he would do it with a smile on his face. With those thoughts in his mind, Harry finally fell asleep.

Hermione was a different matter though; she dreaded the thought of going through her life without the boy she was cuddling into. During her childhood she never thought that she would come to like or even love someone as much as she did Harry. She understood the inevitability of her falling in love and getting married but she never thought that she would come to love someone much more that her own life. Now that she found Harry, she never wanted to let him go, for go he would if it meant keeping her safe and that was her greatest fear. She prayed as fervently as she had never done before, she pleaded with all the deities she knew or read before, to keep her love alive; if not, at least not to let her wake up from the trance she would go into the next day in a few hours' time.

After every one of the other participants of the camp were taken back to Denver, only Tendou and the five shamans were left to help Harry and Hermione inside the 'Medicine Grounds'. They were called to meet the elder again and he blessed them both in the strange tongue which lasted for about a minute accompanied by vigorous waving of his hands. Finally, at the end he presented them with a necklace of prayer beads each, strung together on a thin rawhide strip. The beads were carved out of Juniper and Cottonwood twigs with a few feathers of Bald Eagle and Turkey Buzzard, or Turkey Vulture as it was called, interspersed at equal intervals except for a small stretch that would probably be in contact with their neck.

Tendou explained to them that it was a blessed necklace made out of the hide from a great American Bison which was revered by them, "He asked you to wear the prayer beads always, taking them off only when you sleep. They were blessed by his grandfather, one who was considered to be a very powerful 'Medicine Man' and would protect you from evil spirits and mortals with evil intentions. The feathers are from a male for you Harry and from a female for Hermione. The Bald eagle is a representation for keen intellect, while the Turkey Buzzard is for patience and perseverance; qualities that he said are needed in you if you were to succeed in your chosen path."

They were certainly beautiful and even if the two were skeptical about the power of the necklace, they did not voice it; the couple learnt that some of the things were meant to be taken on faith. Besides, anything that would help Harry survive was bound to be given the respect it deserved in Hermione's opinion. They thanked the elder and the other shamans for everything they have done and were going to do to get the soul piece out of Harry; Harry felt a certain finality in doing that but he did thank them with grace.

They were led into a covered 'wickiup' and told to clean themselves up. Inside the lodge was a roaring fire, a kind of scented wood was used to generate the fire and heat water producing a thick pall of steam. Harry and Hermione quickly undressed and began their steam bath; they had more important things on their minds than worry about being in the other's presence without clothes. Besides, the steam was thick enough to obscure their nakedness and if Hermione caught Harry checking her out, she did not say anything. Harry did see Hermione in all her glory but it was just a glimpse as the steam quickly fogged up his glasses, but if he was to die, it was a very happy picture to take with him to his grave.

After fifteen minutes, a dry and squeaky clean Harry and Hermione emerged from the lodge dressed in a cloth made from the bark of the same scented tree that was used in the fire; Harry was given only a loin cloth while Hermione had a bustier too. They were led into the center of a ritual circle filled with numerous drawings and instructed to lie on their back in the center. Hermione never let his hand go and to her relief no one disapproved, instead the elder looked at her with pride in his eyes. The air was thick with mist generated by heated oil which was hot enough to evaporate and was used to aid them achieve the trance like state much easily and also aid their spirits to connect with each other.

In his mindscape, Harry, with Hermione holding onto his hand, could clearly see the impurity in his soul and they turned just in time to greet the Kuahee that trotted into the clearing with Wischuk trailing behind him. The Kuahee which appeared as a physical manifestation of Harry's true spirit roared the deep throated roar of a lion and pawed the ground just like a stallion would do before its charge. With his head bowed low the Kwahee charged and speared the piece of soul that belonged to Lord Voldemort, with its serrated horn.

Outside, in real world Harry began to whimper and the five shamans with the elder in the lead, increased the pace and intensity of their chant; pleading with the ancient souls to help the young warrior to fight the wrong doer and reclaim what was rightfully his. It also included an entreaty not to let a young mate live a life of grief without her partner and bless them with as many young bucks as they aspired. The couple would have been both touched and embarrassed at the request they were making had they heard it, but as it was, they were totally oblivious to what was going outside, totally engrossed in fighting a powerful evil.

Lord Voldemort was much more powerful magically than Harry or Hermione, and even though it was just a piece of his soul against Harry's very 'Spiritual Essence', Harry watched helplessly as his Kuahee form was beginning to get tired. Voldemort's magical power slowly but surely began to overwhelm his spirit, but Harry had something that Voldemort never had; the unconditional love of the woman who he intended to spend his life with, his best friend and girlfriend. One look into those brown eyes which were gradually filling up with tears gave the impetus for his spiritual representative to charge forward in an attempt to tear the offending piece of soul away. Harry never wanted to see Hermione cry, at least not because of him; they had dreams to fulfill and he could not be the cause of those dreams being shattered.

Seeing Harry gain a second wind, Hermione immediately began calling forth her own spirit to join the battle. With her healing ability, the Wischuk was quickly able to banish some of Harry's fatigue and lend him a much needed breath of fresh air. With Hermione's love for him firmly in his heart, her tear stained but hopeful face in his eyes, and sheer force of his will which refused to bow down before the man who cost him his family, Harry forced the soul piece out of his own soul, a scream of pure agony tearing out of his throat.

Unfortunately, the split in the soul and the removal of the squatter which was feeding on Harry's magic began draining out Harry's magical core. Seeing her mate, the Kuahee, which now merged with Harry's magical essence, in mortal peril, the Wischuk sprang into action. Keeping her wits about her, Hermione, who by now became one with her spiritual representative instinctively knew what to do and gently blowing onto the gaping wound in Harry's soul where the foreign piece used to reside, began stitching the gap and mend Harry's soul, magic, and body back together.

_**Scene Break**_

Harry woke up to realize that he was on a bed in a tastefully decorated room, one he never saw before but more importantly his angel was resting her head on his chest in a peaceful slumber. He continued gazing at her, marveling at the understated beauty of his best friend, one which was never blemished by make up or other cosmetics; he was glad now more than ever to have found such a woman so early in his life.

His musings were cut short very soon as Hermione began stirring. Harry gently stroked her cheek, "Hey beautiful! Good Morning" he whispered.

"Good morning Harry" Hermione replied rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and suddenly gasped whirling around to stare at him. Suddenly and without any warning, she threw herself at the still stretched out Harry and peppered his face with quick kisses. Finally, drawing a shuddering breath she latched onto Harry's lips with her own in a deep kiss.

Ending the kiss, Hermione cuddled into him again and in a strained voice whispered to Harry, "I thought that I lost you Harry; I was freaking out when you did not wake up after banishing Voldemort's soul piece."

Harry tightened his arms around Hermione, drawing her further into him. "For a moment I thought that I lost you too, sweetheart. It was your love and the thought of leaving you alone in this world that gave me the strength to fight back" Harry sighed.

Hermione gave him a tremulous smile, "I am glad."

Harry reached for her lips again and this time the kiss was tender and full of love for each other. They were however interrupted by a throat clearing not far away from them.

"You gave us quite a scare there Harry" Emma greeted him.

Harry was surprised at seeing both Emma and Dan stretching themselves after getting up from the couch they were clearly sleeping on; they were supposed to be in New York. 'He was not out for long, was he?' Harry though

Interpreting his thoughts correctly, Hermione explained, "Tendou brought us back to Denver the same afternoon, you were out for more than two days Harry. It's your birthday today" and immediately pounced on him to resume their interrupted kiss, with an excited, "Happy Birthday, my love" thrown in for good measure. Harry's near brush with death finally broke all barriers in her; she wanted to tell him, show him how much she loved him and was not going to be deterred by her parents' presence. They did agree that they would wait till their wedding for physical intimacy, and for now was limited to doing it through her words and kisses only, but she was not going to restrain herself any more.

Hermione's parents added in their own wishes for Harry and with a warning to get ready for breakfast, "Separately!" Dan threw in for good measure; they left to the next room to give Remus the good news.

With the plan to celebrate his birthday in Times Square now been blown, the Grangers, Harry and Remus spent the evening watching a live performance by John Denver at the open air 'Red Rocks Amphitheatre'. This would be their last night in the 'Mile High City' as they planned to return to New York the next day, just a day before they were to return back home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I do realize that the names for the spiritual animals look funny, but I wanted something that was different and unknown to English speaking population. If any one of you has a better term or better yet, something from the Native American language, I would greatly appreciate it.

I worked at Denver for about four years and had the opportunity to attend the 'Pow-Wow'. It truly is a spectacle of Native American history and culture which they try to preserve even in the modern times. I highly recommend you to attend if you have a chance, if not for the cultural experience at least for the music and the songs which are so different to anything I have ever heard before and have to be experienced to be believed. The official site for the Denver 'Pow-Wow' is here:

Most of my knowledge of the Native American customs and the ways of the so called 'wild west' comes from the works of Authors like Louis L'Amour and Oliver Strange who took great pains to include some of the facts in their tales of the pioneers on American land and the great west, and claim it to be authentic. If there are any errors, then I apologize unreservedly.


	32. Chapter 32

**Declaration: ****I write for my own pleasure and not for profit. I do not own Harry Potter Universe.**

**With You by My Side**

**Chapter 32- Fighting the Good Fight**

With all the 'i's dotted and all the 't's crossed from their side, Harry and Hermione along with all the well-wishers in their lives were waiting for the day the registration of 'Harmonian Magiks' as a private corporation would go through and they could start selling their wares. As things were used to in the Wizarding world, nothing that was good was about to happen so quickly and they hit the first stumbling block even before they got their first client.

The Ministry sent a letter addressed to Harry stating that the company they were proposing to establish was in serious breach of various legislation either already present or were going to be formalized in the coming session of the Wizengamot. Harry and Hermione were incensed, they rarely were angered but giving the ruse of legislation that were still not in effect was beyond fair, it was almost as if they studied the application for 'Harmonian Magiks' and then came up with new legislation. When they asked to meet with the concerned department dealing with the application, they were directed to the Minister of Magic instead.

Harry, Hermione, Ted and Andy Tonks were met with the Minister and a lady that looked amazingly like a toad wearing a pink cardigan. Harry and Hermione were advised by Ted that he would handle the matter as he was the attorney and they had the upper hand when it concerned the legalese; the present legislation said that their company was legitimate and that was what they were going to stress on, who cares or would know about the new legislation the Ministry was going to bring about just to stop one company. All of them knew that it was probably an attempt in response to the popularity of the 'Boy-Who-Lived' and nothing to do with the company itself. Harry and Hermione also could not shake the lingering feeling that Dumbledore was somehow behind all of this, in his misguided attempt to control Harry, driven to the brink, 'The Potters' were not going to let the matter slide. They would take out the big guns if needed and that included using Harry's popularity, the one that he hated, to bring down the government if needed. They hoped that it would not go that far, as that would mean that Amelia Bones, soon to be Black would have to take up the mantle, which she was not so willing to do. Everyone felt that keeping Fudge at the top job would allow them to manipulate him to not only their advantage but also to what was truly the best interests of the Wizarding world as a whole.

"Minister, can you tell us why we were meeting you rather than the head of the registrations and magical contracts and why the communication sent to my client instead of to me? I am the registered attorney to Mr. Potter, and so I should have been contacted, were you wishing that he would drop the matter altogether?" Ted asked in a no nonsense manner.

Harry was watching the Minister to try and gauge his emotions but was more than disturbed by the gleam in the woman's eyes. If he was a suspicious man, and he was beginning to turn into, the emotion in the woman was enough to tell him that the Ministry's stance was aimed at him rather than the company he was proposing to establish and that raised his hackles. Now that he was ridden of the horcrux in him and his latent animal awakened, Harry was beginning to feel belligerent against the pro-discriminatory attitude prevalent in the Ministry and was itching to take them head on. Only the presence of Hermione and the confidence in the astute strategy they worked out with the adults in their lives was holding him back.

The woman answered in her sickly sweet voice instead of the minister, "The Ministry had found irregularities in your application…" but before she could say anything more Harry butted in, "… and who are you?"

Harry could detect an undercurrent of anger which she hid well but not well enough for Harry and Hermione to miss, "I am Madam Umbridge, senior undersecretary to the minister."

"That's all well and good, but what business do you have here? Not only were we directed away from the correct department, but then we have to meet someone who obviously does not have any role in the proceedings?" Harry did not give her time to ramble on in an obvious attempt to either intimidate or impress them. Harry and Hermione though had meetings with much more politically and magically powerful individuals and were not impressed or intimidated in the least.

Umbridge bristled but successfully kept her temper in check, "I am the undersecretary to the minister, and of course I have the right to be here."

"Really? Are you here in your capacity to advise the Minister? Are you well versed in contracts and the regulations needed to establish a company?" Harry needled her.

"You insolent whelp, I am a pureblood. I know a lot about contracts" she sputtered indignantly.

Even the minister knew that she crossed a line when she resorted to name calling and therefore gave Harry a legitimate opening to call her up on her insolence. "You may be a pureblood, but I am the heir to an ancient and noble house. You are nothing, not even a minor house; I am well within my rights to censure you for your foul language."

"The Potters may be a noble house, but you are tainted with impure blood, consorting with creatures, and now you are allowing muggles to profit from the wizarding world" she ranted with her face going red with exertion.

Harry wanted to lash out and really cause some pain to the woman, but knew that they had the upper hand. Now that the meeting was exposed to what it was, a bullying tactic, Harry was ready with his response, "There was nothing wrong with my application was it? You are nothing but a bully minister. With you keeping silent even when the one who admits to be your advisor was using foul language against the heir of a noble house, you come across as nothing but a weakling. Do not think that I am going to drop this matter, I am going to show your impertinence to the entire world." Even though this was delivered with calm assurance, there was an inherent power in Harry's voice that should have been a warning to the Minister and his lackey. The assurance in their own power and blind prejudice in the dominance of their blood however goaded them on.

Umbridge however was not done, "… and do not think that we are going to let you off scot free. Your attitude against the Minister and your willingness to employ filthy creatures will be brought up in the Wizengamot. You will be punished severely and with your magic bound, you will be sent back to the same muggles your mother came from and you yourself love so much." This was said with a sneer towards Hermione and that was the last straw for Harry.

With his aura flashing outward, Harry's stare turned icy when he fixed the two with his glare, "Very well, let's see who would have the last laugh." With that he strode out of the office purposefully with Hermione and the Tonks barely a second late. They ignored the sputtering call of the minister and Umbridge calling them back amid threats and name calling which was duly ignored.

"That could have gone well" Hermione sighed as soon as they left the Ministry building and entered Diagon alley. She understood the thinly veiled threats directed at her too but was able to ignore most of them.

Andy rebuffed her immediately, "No Hermione that was exactly how it should have been. It would have been much better if Fudge said something rather than leaving the name calling to his toady."

"I am not sure I understand" Hermione was genuinely puzzled. She was of the opinion that they would have been better off without going at it Hammer and Tongs with the Ministry, but she was definitely ticked off with their bigotry.

"We proved to them that we would not take their attempt to intimidate us lightly, we threatened to go to the Wizangemot against them if they continue their high handedness or arm twisting. That would certainly give them pause" Ted opined.

Andy who knew more about pureblood politics however had more direct cause for celebration, "Harry is the heir to the noble house of Potter, he has every right to do what he wants and the other ancient and noble houses would be incensed if they knew how the minister was trying to rough shod over him. His attempt at bringing new ideas for defense of houses and also making the lives of every other Witch and Wizard safer should be welcomed with open arms, not with scathing comments."

Hermione was still unable to understand why that was important. Harry never discussed pureblood politics with her as they were both averse to the caste system that was prevalent in the wizarding world. But now it seemed as if they were going to be immersed in it, and if they wanted to make a change, they would have to be leaders too. Hermione would also have to learn the intricacies and the politicking as she was going to be the next Lady Potter whether she admitted it or not, and so it was left to Harry to explain it to her, "What you have to understand Hermione is that the Ancient and Noble houses have their own pride of place. Whether their status was earned and was it relevant today is immaterial, anyone trying to undermine such a house would unite all other Noble houses against them. An insult to one house and any attempts to undermine its authority would be construed as an attack against all of them."

Ted understood that Hermione had no grounding in the pureblood politics and so elaborated, "The fact that Harry has not reached his majority and is not a head of house as yet does not make any difference. They would all see it as an attempt to take advantage of a gullible future head and that would ruffle quite a few feathers with the traditionalists. There are only twelve ancient houses and almost half of them are already aligned or friendly with House Potter; Black, Bones, Longbottom, Abbott while houses like Greengrass, McKinnon and Macmillan are neutral but will immediately side with Harry if they felt threatened."

"What about Malfoy, wouldn't he oppose Harry?" Hermione wanted to know.

Harry chuckled and was joined by the two Tonks, though Andy's was of a darker shade and she was the one who provided the answer, "The Malfoy family is not an Ancient House. They were not even English noble; they got into the Wizengamot by buying a seat after one of the original holding families died out. It was rumored that a Malfoy actually murdered the last living member of the family just to get into the law making body. No, if Malfoy tries anything against Harry, he would be trodden down by the other Noble families and that is why he never brings forth a resolution or even seconds it. He likes to stay behind the scenes, doling out money like confetti and play people like Umbridge and Fudge for fools."

Harry nicely summed it up for them, "This attempt was probably a ploy by Malfoy to try and stump me. I am afraid that this was just a prelude to something serious, something to do with Voldemort and his death eaters. I know it in my bones" he sighed regretfully.

_**Minor Break**_

Just how serious the situation was, was evident a few days later. Sirius got a summons for the Wizengamot session that was to discuss the introduction of a new bill and that was to declare Werewolves as creatures and impose restrictions on them. Though there was no indication on who was proposing the bill, it would only be known in the session once it was tabled; it definitely had Dolores Umbridge written all over it. That fact was blatantly obvious when Harry, as an heir to the Potter family did not get one and that meant either it was an attempt to exclude him or that there was someone else holding the seat in proxy. Amelia told him that Dumbledore indeed had the voting rights for the Potter seat in proxy, a situation that Harry was eager to rectify.

So for the first time, a congregation of all those related to Harry and Hermione either by friendship, family, or by business association was taking place in the Grangers backyard. They made it a picnic inviting even the youngsters, though only Susan was the one not directly involved and by association, her best friend Hannah. Surprisingly, once the word got out regarding the discussion the elder Abbotts also invited themselves as did Neville and his grandmother, the formidable Augusta Longbottom.

Susan, Hannah, and Neville were encouraged to participate in the discussion as they were the next in line to be the head of their respective houses and this would turn out to be a good training for them. Most of them were hoping that it would be some more time before that but for Susan it would be sooner than later as she would be the next Lady Bones as soon as Amelia would be a Black at the end of the year.

The discussion was mainly centered on the way to counter the legislation, as there was no other thought but to repel it. Though everyone knew that Remus would be directly affected by the law if it came thorough, Harry was more concerned about the long term implications. Harry and Hermione were quite sure that they could get Remus to accept an unofficial position in their company or even in taking care of the vast number of Black and Potter properties and thus keep him employed, but just the thought of bowing down to injustice was unacceptable to them.

"This is not about Remus" Harry nearly shouted at Sirius when the discussion began going out of hand and was turning into a show of favouritism. Thankfully Remus was not present as he was busy with contacting a few of the werewolves that were blasé about their affliction and not keen on hurting others. It was an attempt to get them donating blood and if possible some tissue samples for their impending study on werewolf physiology and improving the 'Wolfsbane' potion. Everyone was hoping that the news of the possible legislation would not have reached the different Werewolf clans making things difficult for them.

Everyone was quite perplexed at that but still unable to comprehend his thoughts and so Hermione elaborated, "Why doesn't everyone accept that the legislation was not in the best interests of the progress of the wizarding world? Why do you have to think that it was meant to be only against Harry or our company? Can't you see that if this law comes into force, peace in this world is going to be very difficult to achieve?" Hermione ranted much to the amusement of her parents.

"I for one am convinced that the legislation was not the idea of the Umbridge woman but more an attempt to undermine the 'light' side so to speak" Harry spoke with conviction that was hard to miss.

Amelia was still not convinced though, "Why would say someone like Lucius Malfoy have to do anything to ban Werewolves from holding jobs?"

Harry and Hermione shared a look that would have meant 'how thick can these get?' but refrained from showing any other emotion on their face. They were exasperated that the adults in their lives were still allowing things to take their course rather than doing something constructive. Even Amelia, the head of the law enforcement was content to let sleeping dogs lie rather than calling up Minister Fudge and Umbridge on their blatant disregard for those who were not purebloods. In a tone that would not have been missed even by a toddler Harry asked, "What would be the first inclination of anyone that has been backed into a corner be?"

Thankfully Susan caught on very quickly, "They would rebel" she exclaimed with wide eyes.

Hermione thanked her with a grateful smile, "… and who do we know that is a definite threat to peace and stability and has been more or less active these past two years after more than ten years of being silent?" That was like being fed with a spoon and hard to miss by anyone.

"Do you think that some of You-Know-Who's followers were behind this?" Neville asked with palpable fear in his voice.

"Voldemort" ignoring the flinch at the name, Harry forged ahead, "was the one to offer the Werewolves a chance to fill their feral appetites by giving a free run on non-magicals and muggleborns. If I am not mistaken, the last time he was nearly in power was the time when the number of newly bitten people increased astronomically. Their activities almost came to a halt after Halloween 1981 telling us that it was the influence of Voldemort that caused a massive surge in attacks."

"At present almost no one is willing to believe that the threat of his return still exists" Hermione took up the explanation, "… and if the werewolves are pushed to desperation and Voldemort comes along promising them free reign or even retribution against those who forced them into hiding, so to speak, wouldn't they flock to his banner immediately?"

Madam Longbottom sighed and summed up everyone's thoughts, "We all know that Lucius Malfoy is a staunch supporter of You-Know-Who, and if he knew that his master was trying to get back, he would do everything in his power to ensure that."

_**Scene Break**_

Though Harry loathed going before the public, especially those who he considered were spineless and unwilling to bring forth stricter rules to curb the death eater menace, he had to go to the Wizengamot to name Sirius as the proxy for the Potter seat. His anxiousness was increased by the fact that Hermione would not be beside him for this, she would only be able to watch the proceedings from the public gallery. Both the Black and Potter seats were being held by Dumbledore and unsurprisingly, he used those votes to almost always stalemate the session before any meaningful laws could be passed. No major changes in the legislation was able to take place in more than ten years that Sirius was incarcerated and that was almost always due to the fact that Dumbledore was not proactive in bringing about a change. That was also the reason why the Auror force was struggling with budget issues and why the death eaters and their sympathizers were allowed to go scot free with their discriminatory attitude. One upside of the stalemate though was that nothing that was detrimental to the general population was also passed but that was going to change due to the anti-Werewolf bill that was being brought forward by Madam Umbridge.

Even though the proposed bill was just a proclamation or rather an intent of change in the existing laws for now, it was already being touted as a sure fire law guaranteed to curtail the freedom of Werewolves, even before ratification by the Wizengamot. Most of the supporters of the Dark Lord Voldemort were openly supportive while the traditionalists, who formed a large bloc, were undecided. The traditionalists led by Dumbledore and often supported by Madam Longbottom, did not want gross changes in the way of life and saw any revolutionary bills as detrimental to their values. Even though some of the laws would be for the benefit of the general public, they usually remained silent or helped pass the less drastic changes through. It was clearly evident that there were two major groups in the Wizengamot and since both comprised a large section of votes, the small number of voices that actively sought progress and change were usually drowned out.

That was all about to change though as one boy sought to bring forth a much needed revolution in the way of life to the wizarding world and even managed to change the stance of the staunchest of Dumbledore's supporters, Madam Longbottom. With her lead the rest of the traditionalists could be made to see reason and bring about much needed modernization to the stagnant world, but first, the ulterior motives of people like Fudge, Umbridge, and Malfoy that could play into the hands of Voldemort should be repelled and quickly.

As members began shifting in, many cast curious glances at not only Sirius but also at Harry. The presence of Sirius was easily explained but the presence of a minor raised a few eyebrows, but sitting among a group consisting of Madam Bones, Madam Longbottom, Lord Abbott and Lord Black, no one dared to protest. The only one who even came close to raise an objection was Madam Umbridge but a quick whispered word from Minister Fudge shut her up and she only resorted to sneering at Harry.

As the court scribe began calling roll, it was clearly evident to Dumbledore and the others that a major shift in the political scene was about to take place. Sirius was duly admitted without a peep and administered the oath, but the real ruckus started when the Potter seat was called. Dumbledore announced himself as the proxy to the seat and Harry stood to contradict the claim and name Sirius as the proxy to his family seat. As Harry rose to speak, Dumbledore tried to steam roll through the names of the members present but none of the other members were prepared to respond to the roll call and were themselves waiting for Harry to be acknowledged. Some of them were really sympathetic to the Werewolves and against the general bigotry in their world, while the others were enamored by the fame of the 'Boy-Who-Lived' yet others were merely waiting to see him make a fool of himself. Not getting the responses he wanted, Dumbledore finally acknowledged defeat and had to allow Harry to speak.

Harry rose with his knees almost shaking with the weight of not making a fool of himself heavily on his mind. He took a deep breath but one glance at the eyes of his best friend and future wife that were full of pride for him was enough to steady him. Putting his best foot forward, figuratively speaking, and standing tall, Harry intoned in a formal tone, "My name is Harry James Potter, heir to the Ancient and Noble house of Potter…" he was interrupted by loud gasps coming from almost everyone in the chamber. Harry was a little perplexed at that reaction, 'Surely they knew that' he thought but he was distracted by the awe of Hermione's face and her subtle nod of head that meant for him to look at himself.

Harry looked down and was shocked to see that he was glowing a bright golden in colour and it lasted for about ten seconds. When the glow ended he was startled to feel the weight of a solid gold ring with what he knew as the Potter crest settle on his left ring finger; and looking up he caught Hermione furtively covering her left ring finger too but with an amused and a little mischievous smile. Though he could not guess what happened and how Hermione was affected by the events that happened, he guessed that some such ring which identified her as his intended appeared on her finger too; magic was strange some times. Though it was shocking to say the least, no one was prepared to voice their displeasure; it was old magic choosing to declare Harry James Potter as the head of the house Potter instead of its Heir.

Glancing at Sirius, Harry could see his beaming smile which was the same expression on Amelia's face which was in contrast to Dumbledore, Fudge and a few people like Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. Dumbledore was not a happy camper, and if Harry had to describe the emotion on his face, it was like that of a petulant child. The most amusing to look at however was that of Umbridge who looked as if she swallowed a particularly distasteful bug.

Before anyone could say anything, the court scribe read out of the parchment that appeared on her desk, "I have the duty to inform this august body that there is a new addition to the members of the Wizengamot. Lord Harry James Potter has been accepted by the magic of his house as the head of the house and emancipated fully as a recognized adult."

This time the murmurs were subdued as most of the members recognized this as ancient magic at work; they neither had the right to contest the choice nor the inclination to do so. That proclamation alone allowed some of the fence sitters to sit up and take notice of Harry Potter in a favourable light. Most of them now had a chance to form an alliance with house Potter if they could entice him to marry the daughters in their house, not that they would succeed as most of them still considered Hermione to be his friend only. Neither the couple concerned nor the adults in their lives tried to correct their mistake, but those who caught or would catch a glimpse of the ring on Hermione's finger would understand how futile those attempts would be.

Hearing the confirmation of what he gathered by the appearance of the head of house ring on his finger, Harry let out a frustrated sigh, 'why was his life so complicated?' he thought, but on the bright side he was deliriously happy that the magic of his ancestors accepted Hermione as his future wife, and now they were betrothed he supposed. Gathering his thoughts and since he was still expected to speak Harry continued where he let off, "… I thank you all for recognizing me as the head of the House Potter, but I would like to announce that since I am still at school, I would not be able to attend the sessions of this august body. I therefore appoint my godfather, the Lord Black as my proxy for voting."

At Harry's gesture which was his cue, Sirius stood up and intoned, "I Sirius Black, Head of the Ancient and Noble house of Black, accept the responsibility bestowed by Lord Potter. I also solemnly state that I would dispense my duties to the best of my abilities and be truthful to House Potter."

Dumbledore was frustrated, this was not how the events were supposed to go, and he was losing more and more control of Harry. Till date he at least had the proxy for voting but now he had lost that vote too; on the bright side, Lucius Malfoy who was hoping that the anti-werewolf bill would be passed without contest now lost control of the Wizengamot and judging by the reactions of a few of the neutral members in the house, Dumbledore expected them to side with House Potter and maybe this was the impetus needed to wrest control of the Wizengamot toward the 'light' side?

He banged the gravel which demanded the attention of the house, "Thank you Lord Black and Lord Potter. Your declarations have been noted. Now if you would take your seats we will move on to the topic of today's discussion." He then turned to the person sitting beside the Minister of Magic and addressed her, "Madam Umbridge, as the one who wished to introduce the bill, the onus is on you to convince the members to vote on your behalf. As this is a bill and not a law, there need not be a unanimous vote, just a majority would do." With that Dumbledore gestured for the woman to take the floor.

In response to Dumbledore's summons, Umbridge took the stage, figuratively of course, as she did not move from her position but Harry could see the cleverly disguised venom in her eyes that was directed at him. He could guess that the fact that he was now recognized as the head of house for an Ancient and Noble house might have put a bee in her bonnet. As her attitude against anyone that was not a pureblood was evident during their meeting with the Minister, Harry could guess that now that he was elevated to a position of authority far above her own station, Umbridge had to bite her tongue rather than risk sanction against her for bad mouthing the head of House Potter, even if he was a half-blood. The moment Umbridge started her speech painting Werewolves as monsters, she lost most of the support from lesser known houses and it was evident from their reactions that they considered the tactic as one directed against those who she considered to be lesser than her. It was really unsurprising to Harry or to Hermione sitting in the public gallery, that the rhetoric that Madam Umbridge displayed was nothing new. As she was wont to, her speech was mostly centered on the fact that they were beasts and were not allowed to work or even lead a respectable life. She portrayed them as a menace to the society and that they have to be exterminated rather than corrupt the society with their stench.

Funnily enough, her vitriol actually helped sway some of the more tolerant members away from supporting the bill. They were also keenly aware that the presence of Harry Potter in the house suggested that he was dead set against the bill and that was something for them to digest. Quite a few of them remembered the association of Remus Lupin, a known werewolf with House Potter and also his role as a professor at Hogwarts. Members who had children in the school and were taught by him had to recognize that their kids were never in danger even during the full moon period.

After about 30 minutes of beating a dead horse, Madam Umbridge ran out of fresh material to spew against the werewolves and her allotted time too. Much like in a school debate, now was the time for anyone who opposed the bill to put forward their views and amazingly quite a few were ready too, may be in an attempt to impress the 'Boy-Who-Lived' or out of genuine concern for the society as a whole no one knew. Even before some of the members could put in a request for a chance to speak, the Chief Warlock banged his gravel again and announced, "House Potter put in a formal request to be given a chance to let the Wizengamot know about their position in a public way and I could not find any reason not to grant their request." Dumbledore directed his gaze at Harry, "I yield the floor to Lord Harry James Potter."

After many discussions, Harry and Hermione decided to steer clear of both Voldemort and also their intention of employing Remus in their company. They were more interested in enlightening the members of the real concern and danger to the society as a whole if the potentially dangerous Werewolves were pushed into a corner. There was a big chance for them to retaliate and in a way that would tear their world apart in a deadly way.

Harry grabbed the chance to get on the soap box with eager hands and surprisingly for someone who never wanted to be in the limelight, he felt that it was a chance to change the society for the better. He did not feel nervous or particularly bold either but stood with confidence in his eyes and moved to the cleared area that was at the center of the chambers and used mostly for trying prisoners rather than as a stage for a speech. This was a conscious move as Harry felt that he wanted everyone to see that he was not afraid to stand up for his views and also intended it as a snub to Umbridge who remained standing at her position. He also felt that moving around was a better way to quell his nervousness and drawing a deep breath began countering Madam Umbridge's bill point for point.

Mid-way through his counter argument, Harry gained momentum and launched into the defense of the werewolves with exuberance, "These are not born to their fate unlike some one we know who was born ugly…" he was interrupted by gales of laughter at his obvious dig at Umbridge. She was glowering at him but unable to speak anything at the moment. Most of the members were already swayed by Harry's remarks but this added a new dimension to his argument, yes Werewolves were dangerous but they did not choose to be turned.

Dumbledore in an attempt to reprimand Harry inadvertently flamed the fire, "Lord Potter, please refrain from personal remarks." This increased the shouts of mirth in the chamber much to the consternation of Umbridge and Fudge.

Harry immediately raised his hands in a gesture of surrender, "I am sorry. I am sorry, I did not mean to offend anyone but what I wanted to highlight was that Werewolves were born normal witches or wizards, some of them could have even been purebloods." Murmurs of agreement swept through the assembly; Harry did not want to bring up blood status in his arguments but Umbridge's adamant use of purebloods in almost each of her statements prompted him to counter her using her own arguments.

Sensing the positive mood of the assembly he continued, "It is readily apparent that most of them are pushed away by the society and then forced to seek shelter with other people like them. They are almost always shunned and forced to resort to petty crimes or even rent out as trouble makers and assassins. Is that what we want? Is it our intent to drive them to desperation and then lament at their crimes, some of which I would like to point out were of our own forcing?"

Harry saw that most of the people in the gallery and most of the members of the Wizengamot were vigorously nodding their heads at his passionate dialogue, "I would not go out on a limb and say that it is the responsibility of the Ministry to see that the werewolves, at least those that are prepared to go into a decent line of work, are properly employed. I know and agree that it would be virtually impossible for them to coerce each and every werewolf into employment, but it is our responsibility as citizens to actually encourage them to find jobs and if we are in a position to offer them decent work, should we not? That is the only way to take them off the streets and that would also reduce crime and resentment among the werewolves. I believe that they would be more than willing to have a peaceful life, if given a chance. I mean no one is blood thirsty by nature, nurture does play a major role in that."

Drawing a heavy breath, Harry shifted gears, "The Potter family had always supported means to alleviate the needs of the society; but even though a binding will was enacted, it was sealed and because of that most of the donations from the Potter Foundation have dried up." Harry gave a sharp glance at Dumbledore who was the one that sealed his parents' wills away; his subtle anger at the Chief Warlock also drew the attention of most of the neutral families who had a knack of making donations when needed and so stay away from conflict. More and more people began to realize how far their inactivity to oppose constricting laws actually led to a society that was mired in anarchy and nepotism.

"It is the duty of the Ministry to ensure that every citizen lives free and without persecution, but I am willing to take up the costs of providing the 'Wolfsbane' potion to every werewolf." His announcement was unprecedented as most of the rich were only interested in amassing their wealth or use it to further their own agenda, but nevertheless, was met with thunderous applause. They were ashamed by the selfless acts of a teenager who was willing to take up the cause of the downtrodden and try to make a positive impact on the society.

Harry continued speaking which forced the assembly to quieten down quickly, "As a means to do this, I am proud to announce the start of 'Lily Potter Foundation' to not only meet the costs of brewing the potion but also to fund research for a permanent cure or at the least a better treatment option."

This was met with more applause and even the attempts of Dumbledore pleading for silence were ignored. Harry was thankful that the applause allowed him to regain his seat but was also heartened that even though the adulation was more from the public gallery, some of the more traditional members of the Wizengamot were praising his initiative. He just hoped that some of them would actually set an example by breaking down the barriers against not only the werewolves but other races like the Goblins and House elves, not that he believed in it but he could only look forward to it.

Up in the visitors' gallery, Hermione was unobtrusively able to concentrate on the expressions of the few who were known to be death eaters. Their idea that the bill was an attempt to drive the werewolves to desperation and then provide them an avenue by asking them to join Voldemort's ranks proved to be an astute one. Lucius Malfoy who was the one to propose the bill and got Umbridge and Fudge to put it up in the Wizengamot, along with the other death eaters were practically seething at the turn around led mostly by neutral members like Lords Greengrass, Davies, and Macmillan. Needless to say their reactions proved beyond doubt that most of the death eaters were aware that Voldemort was not dead but was just bidding his time to take over the wizarding world. Hermione made sure to focus on each and every one of their targets so that the others could view her memories. It was time to take the offensive to the organization that was the bane of peace in the wizarding world whether its leader was active or not was immaterial at this point.

Needless to say the bill died a premature and horrible death with a ringing majority repealing it; Malfoy and his cronies though abstained to vote which was telling in itself. Harry's presence and his passionate condemnation of the injustices in their world was so groundbreaking that Lady Longbottom managed to gather enough support to censure Madam Umbridge which was a way to prevent her attendance to the Wizengamot in the near future.

* * *

><p>AN: I apologize for the delay in getting this out. I planned for something special to get back at the DEs but Harry and Hermione were having trouble in planning it out to perfection, as they say the devil is in the detail. I hope that I will be able to get the plan in place but in the mean time I plan to finish the remaining few chapters of 'Three to Triumph'. Thanks for your continued support- HH


	33. Chapter 33

**Declaration: ****I write for my own pleasure and not for profit. I do not own Harry Potter Universe.**

**With You by My Side**

**Chapter 33- Choices**

Luna Lovegood was in the wilderness of Scandinavia with her father, the editor of the weekly magazine Quibbler. The man had been called eccentric in polite company and downright barmy whenever tongues loosened but one thing was certain, the man prided himself in the unnatural even in the wizarding world. His magazine usually carried news that bordered on that unnaturalness and more often than not was seen with disdain among the more cultured members of the society. Luna was naturally tarred with the same brush, as her father had a large part in her upbringing since her mother died when Luna was at the tender age of eight.

Xeno Lovegood was well known not for his brilliant journalism but for his fanciful tales of creatures that have never been seen. His favourite creatures were the Crumple Horned Snorkack, Nargle, and Bumbling Humdingers which Luna used quite frequently in her own recitals of events that no one could comprehend about their actual meaning or implications. If someone were to actually ask Xeno Lovegood what these creatures were he would laugh at you since in his mind, these were not creatures or some such but they were the oddities in nature that could not be explained, even by magic.

Luna was in one such place with her father who was trying to investigate one such oddity or 'freak' of nature. The mountain regions of Scandinavia were well known for being pristine wilderness where the touch of human modernization had not reached yet. Snow was common in winter and with copious amounts of rain, the lush green vegetation thrived like no other place in the world. The valley that the Lovegoods were camping however was devoid of any snow in the winter; there was frost on the ground no doubt but never did it snow. Xeno was convinced that there was some undocumented magic that was at work and therefore was determined to find the Snorkack.

Scientists, naturalists, and other scholars sometimes do come around such bizarre incidents around the world and they chalk it up to nature's desire for some change; an explanation was never to be found for such incidents. Even magic could not explain such behavior of nature and into one such oddity, Xeno dragged his daughter determined to find the elusive Crumple Horned Snorkack. No one would say that Xeno Lovegood was stupid, in fact he was incredibly smart and the same could be said about Luna Lovegood. She was uncommonly intelligent but was prone to spacing out and usually after such episodes, she would mutter incoherent ramblings that were amusing to anyone within earshot and thus earned her the name 'Loony'.

Luna could not tell you at what age such episodes of incoherence had started but she could identify that the frequency of such instances became more after the death of her mother, Celeste Lovegood. Celeste was known to be a brilliant spell creator but what was not known was that she was an un-awakened seer. She did not have the ability to decipher the meaning of the flashes of the future she was wont to see and after every such episode she was prone to have fits of unconsciousness without any knowledge of what caused it. It was during one such episode that Celeste, hunched over a particularly nasty potion that she was brewing, lost consciousness and fell into the open cauldron which resulted in a massive explosion killing her instantly. Thankfully, neither Luna nor her father was inside the house at that moment, but unfortunately, Luna lost her mother.

In the magical world, certain skills were known to manifest in a particular family and having the ability to 'see' the future was one such. The skill was very sought after by the rulers of a country or any other powerful members of the society for their benefit, often times not for the good of the world. This misuse of a powerful gift was frowned upon by most people and so seers were either coveted or were discriminated against, regardless of the wishes of the seer.

Being passed down to Luna from her mother, who herself did not have the full abilities to be a true seer, the gift manifested within Luna in yet a different way. Luna could see the future events as they were bound to happen, but incredibly, she could 'see' all the different possibilities that could happen due to the recent event that had taken place. Even though she was far away from Britain, Luna's magic and her unique ability told her about the event that would have a profound impact on the wizarding world at the precise moment it had happened. It was an accepted fact that Harry would be the Lord Potter and to the few true friends Harry had, that Hermione would be the Lady Potter, the only factor undecided was when that would happen. The Potter family magic accepting Hermione as the betrothed to the next Potter at the age of fourteen was certainly a surprise to Luna, a pleasant one to say but surprise nonetheless.

The many pathways that the future could take after this unprecedented event hit Luna like a tropical storm and nearly overwhelmed the young witch. If anyone was near her at that time they would have heard her mutter, 'So many possibilities… so many of them…' and her personality of a 'Loony' would have been strengthened further. Thankfully no one heard her as her father was quite a distance away inside the nearly enclosed valley and this gave Luna the chance to let go of her emotions which were in turmoil.

The visions of the future showed her that the key to a peaceful world was amazingly, not in the hands of Harry Potter, or Lord Voldemort or even Albus Dumbledore but in Lucius Malfoy. Luna knew that Harry and Hermione were hatching a plan to move against the death eaters and if she had to go by her latest visualization, she had to guess that they would start with the Malfoy patriarch.

Two different paths opened up based on Harry's choice of Lucius Malfoy's treatment in the coming few months. If Harry was to go ahead with his plan to eliminate Malfoy from the equation then the wizard known as Lord Voldemort would not rise in Harry's lifetime but there was a distinct possibility that he could still get a body and take over the world after Harry Potter's death, plunging it into chaos. If Malofy was not a target then there was a very good chance for the dark lord to get a body again but his threat can be removed once and for all, ushering in an era of peace and prosperity.

The choices were certainly daunting for little Luna with the threat to their very lives thrown in for good measure. She had complete faith in Lord and Lady Potter and especially now that their lives were inexplicably interwoven much before the normal time, that they would take the decision based on what was good to the entire world and not just them, even if it meant that they would face great odds. Luna knew that she would have to give them the information needed to take the correct decision and she had to do it before it was too late. She could only hope that her news would not push them away from her friendship; if that was to happen, Luna was not sure she would survive the heartbreak. Then again her mother taught her that she had to do what was right and not what was easy.

A shout of, "Luna dear, we have to go to the other end of the valley" from her father brought her out of her musings. She flashed him a smile, 'I can only hope for the best' Luna thought while getting up from the ground where she sat. But first they had to find the Crumple Horned Snorkack…

_**Scene Break**_

"No! We are not married" Hermione was blushing furiously along with Harry while the other magicals were sniggering at the discomfort of the two teenagers. Dan and Emma were naturally disturbed when they heard about the appearance of the Potter ring on their daughter's finger.

Sirius as Harry's godfather took the opportunity to explain, "This is ancient magic at its finest. The Potter family recognized the emotional attachment these two have for each other and decided that Hermione was the best option for being the Lady Potter. It also helped that Harry was aware and considered Hermione as not only his girlfriend but as his future wife. As soon as he became the head of the Potter family, magic recognized Hermione as Lady Potter to be; this was done mainly to give them both a modicum of protection from others who wanted to set up their daughters up for marriage with the head of house Potter."

That explanation calmed their fears, not that they had any objection to Harry being married to their daughter but any parent would wish for their children to wait at least until they were at a responsible age before taking that step. "OK, that does not seem to be much of a problem. Does that mean they are considered engaged?" a relieved Dan wanted to know.

Amelia nodded her head, "Yeah, betrothed actually."

While her parents were getting used to the idea that their not fully fourteen year old daughter was engaged, Hermione was concerned with making it official, "Do we have to set up a contract or something? Do we actually need to make it public?"

Sirius' booming laughter rang out in the late evening air, "Betrothal contracts are registered in the Ministry but yours is a totally different case. As I said this is old magic, Potter family magic chose you as its next lady and no one could dispute that except for Harry and you. If someone takes exception all you have to do is flash her or him your ring; you could even prosecute them for trying to break up your engagement. No contracts or endless parchment can deny your right. It's your wish if you want to keep it a secret or let the world know."

That actually brought a smile to Harry and Hermione; they were worried about making the information generally known as that may endanger her. Everyone knew that Hermione was his best friend and maybe even girlfriend but announcing that she was his betrothed may actually see schemes being hatched to put her in danger for the sake of their daughters. Hermione refused to take the back seat when it came to putting an end to the threat of Lord Voldemort and his death eaters; Harry was not foolish enough to think that he did not need her help but if they could take unnecessary pressure off their relationship by keeping it hidden from the public, then it was well and good.

With that discussion out of the way, the talk turned to speeding up the launch of 'Harmonian Magiks'. The dinner at number 12 Grimmauld Place, which was the ancestral home of the Blacks would be the first board meeting. Since the roadblock in the form of Umbridge was well and truly removed, Ted brought the happy news that their application was immediately passed through; it obviously was a thinly veiled attempt to curry the favour of the latest Lord Potter. Being the head of house Potter, Harry was considered as an adult by magic if not by law and with Hermione elevated to the position of his betrothed, the final concern for them being minors was also removed. Now with all objections removed, the company could be officially started and even the space they bought on the outskirts of London was already hooked up to the 'Floo' network.

Harry and Hermione would naturally be the Directors and CEO, and the various positions of importance have already been decided by Hermione and him but Harry was not sure how his proposition would be received but there was nothing to it but take up the matter with those involved. "Dora, would you mind leaving the auror corps and join us, we especially need versatile minds who are capable of not only casting spells but also capable of research."

Dora was frankly amazed that they even considered her as she was only a year out of Hogwarts and still in her training. Her first interest though was in protecting the society and that was the reason she joined the aurors. "Harry, Hermione I thank you guys but I want to be an auror…"

Before she could continue however, she was interrupted by Amelia, "Dora, I know that you wanted to be an auror but frankly your greatest problem is in stealth." She raised her hand to stall any protests but her face took a tender look, "… I know that your metamorph skills are a great asset in undercover work but at the same time they are a cruse when it comes to working in the field. I hate to say this but through no fault of yours, you are clumsy and that could cost you your life."

Ted and Andy were looking a little apprehensive at their daughter; they knew that she wanted to make a difference to their society and that was the reason they supported her enthusiasm to be an auror. They could not deny that they have lost quite a few nights of sleep in worry but this was a golden opportunity to have a risk free career and there definitely was a challenge in research especially of the kind that Harry and Hermione were keen to develop.

Dora wanted to rant and rave, this was her first love and she worked hard to make it to the academy despite the obstacles. Her father was a muggleborn and her mother a pureblood and she was a metamorphmagus, a talent that was considered weird at best and a freak at the worst. "I admit that my talent makes me clumsy. Due to the rapid changes that occur in my body, I have a hard time controlling and maintaining the form that I take."

Sirius took her hands in his and with a gentle voice spoke from his own experience, "Dora, you know the bigotry in this world and I am also sure you know that they will make your life difficult. As Amelia said, getting through the training with your problem might be difficult and needless to say, seeing you in a less risky job would also give me some peace of mind."

Remus kept quiet throughout the discussion but if asked he would be compelled to say that the proposition of seeing the woman, who very quickly became quite important to him, in a safe working environment was looking good to him. Dora glanced at him and Remus could not help but give her a subtle nod of his head, besides he could not help but be happy at the thought of seeing her and working with her day in and day out.

Harry and Hermione wisely kept out of the discussion but when Dora looked at them, Harry gave her a bright smile, "I will not lie to you cousin but we want you with us; the first few years will undoubtedly be difficult and we need people who can be trusted. Besides, you know about the horcruxes right?" Dora's eyes immediately lighted up at the prospect of doing something far more important than patrolling to keep the public safe.

Hermione continued from where Harry let off, "We have no idea what they are, let alone how many did he make. We need all the help we could to take him down and with as little risk to us all as possible; we need you Dora" she implored her.

What she thought would be a very boring research work suddenly turned out to be not only interesting but also of utmost importance to their survival. If she felt that she still wanted to be an auror, she could do that after Voldemort had been taken down; she knew that she needed time to allow her magical core to stabilize and that was a year or so away. She could only hope that her clumsiness would also go away when she could gain more control of her talent once her core stabilizes. There was no way she was going to reject such a prospect and agreed immediately, besides as Harry said this was family she was trying to keep safe and that was all good in her books.

The atmosphere turned very light almost immediately after Dora's wholehearted acceptance and none was happier than Harry, "Great, you will be a part of the research and development division that will be headed by Mr. Jonathan Kent, a muggleborn. Officially you will be helping in not only improving the existing designs but also expand their range but your main aim will be to try and find the possible horcruxes, their locations, and means to destroy them safely. Mr. Kent knows that you are on a very important mission but not what that was, he promised to give you the leeway you need."

Only Harry and Hermione knew that Mr. Kent was none other than the famous Alchemist Nicholas Flamel. Through his correspondence with the two teens, Nicolas grew to appreciate the ideas that Harry and Hermione brought forward and that also re-ignited his own thirst. With the liberal application of long lasting glamour charms and suppression of his magical signature, the muggleborn alter ego Jonathan Kent was born. Through the years he perfected the personality altering charms and even the Goblins were unable to breach the disguise and since Nicolas was muggleborn, there really was no lie in their subterfuge. His wife Pernelle, who would go by the name Martha, also used the same charms to become the new professor for 'Defense Against the Dark Arts' for the coming year.

'Harmonian Magiks' would initially cater to the auror force of the Ministries worldwide; they have already had standing orders from French, American, Indian, and Australian Ministries. A lot of the other countries were in negotiations and would probably confirm their own orders once the company goes public. They would concentrate on the Gauntlets, Evidence boxes, and protective armour reinforced using Druidical magic. Amelia's design of 'Shield Always' which would be an accessory attached to the uniform of an auror and when activated would maintain a shield for an hour, was in the planning stage.

The other clientele would be curse breakers for the 'Aura Probe'. Naturally Gringotts would be a major buyer, not for the Goblin but for the humans who work for them; several private firms also offer such services maintaining their own team of curse breakers and 'Harmonian Magiks' would also cater to them. Harry and Hermione hoped that they could lure the freelancers to enter into a mutually beneficial agreement in which case they would equip them free of cost and then hire them out on their behalf. Harry and Hermione felt that the existing product range would give them a proper introduction to the Ministries worldwide and hopefully help them monopolize the market.

There will be a warding section which would be headed by a hundred year old former Gringotts employee who apparently has roots in both Native American culture as well as the druids. He would be working closely with Mr. Kent in developing new ways to set up wards and also to improve exisiting ones. The company would offer both the traditional runic wards as well as the 'DRune' based Druidical wards; hopefully the ward scheme that Harry and Hermione developed would eventually be so popular that it would be the exclusive offering.

"Sirius would be the Chairman overseeing the company while Remus would be the Operational Manager who would be the main presence every day" Hermione explained to the board members and that though the idea was initially Harry and Hers' what they expected to see was a distinct lack of hierarchy in the company, at least at the management levels. The two teenagers had already earmarked a ten member team to begin their work immediately and Sirius would also be tasked with employing people as and when required.

"I realized that most of the employees are muggleborns, was that a conscious choice?" Andy who was mostly silent till now asked. She was actually not a part of the company but rather was in attendance in her role as personal attorney for Harry and Hermione.

"Yes" Harry admitted with a wry grin, "Our initial thought was to try and provide a viable employment opportunity to the muggleborns and other classes like the werewolves, or may be those of Goblin descent, half giants like Hagrid. When we looked into the test results we found out that most of the muggleborns represented the top ten percent of the N.E.W.T scores. It was a win-win situation for us."

"Shoots the pureblood dominance theory right out of the water" Dan commented.

The discussion veered off into legal issues and Ted Tonks already had a legal team assembled to take care of 'Harmonian Magiks'. They also hired a private auditing company run by a bunch of Squibs and those who knew about the magical world to take care of the accounting and other financial needs. This was to ensure an additional level of security for their book keeping and also take away the headache involved with taxation, not to mention to soundly rebuff any hints of fraud as the company was mostly a family business. The same group would also manage the finances for the 'Lily Potter Foundation' ensuring a smooth running and though Harry was not averse to put in his own finances, they were hoping a massive fallout from the death eaters once they implement the plan that Harry and Hemrione hatched up to curtail their influence on the society.

_**Scene Break**_

With only a couple of days for the start of the new school year, the ten friends, Neville, Padma, Susan, Hannah, Luna, Colin, Ginny, Michael including the 'Vibrant Couple' Harry and Hermione, who were a part of the study group started by Harry and Hermione met in the Granger's backyard for a going away party. They initially wanted to invite their guardians or parents too but most of them declined as the other members of the family were not invited; that would have been a little too many people and besides they were not really acquainted. The two professors who took time to mentor the group were also invited as a thank you gesture from Dan and Emma Granger. Lunch was lively and it was after lunch that the fireworks started.

"What do you mean you do not want to continue learning?" Sirius nearly had a heart attack after hearing that.

Harry and Hermione exchanged glances and rolled their eyes in unison. Harry answered his godfather, "We did not say that we were quitting school. We only want to quit structured learning."

Emma placed a hand on Dan's shoulder while Amelia did the same to Sirius and the two of them had no other option but to calm themselves lest they had to sleep on the couch. "You mean to say that you do not want to sit in classes?" Professor McGonagall wanted to confirm the intentions of the two who were the nearest to grandchildren she had.

Hermione explained their plan and the reasons for their decision, "We rarely participate in the class mostly due to our extremely fast pace of learning; we are usually much above the standards of most of the students. I mean, let's face it we are almost at the fifth year level, we just sit in the class having already done whatever is assigned for the day."

"The teachers rarely ask us any questions as they know that it would only mean that the others in the class do not get a chance to win points. Because of that the house cup is irrelevant to us, we won it two years straight mainly due to our extra credits" Harry elaborated.

Professor McGonagall tried to clarify the position of the teachers, "We do not ask you any questions because we want others to participate."

"That may be true and we do understand; but you have to admit that we look foolish sitting and staring as if we are an extension of the class, not really a part of it" Hermione pointed out and both professors McGonagall and Flitwick had no other option but to agree with their assessment.

Harry tried to ease the professor's and Hermione's parents' minds, "We will take our O.W.L and N.E.W.T exams but it's just that we will not be a part of the regular classes, instead we would work on the different projects that we have in the pipeline."

"This is unprecedented" professor McGonagall exclaimed with no little amount of awe, "even Dumbledore had to finish seven years of education before he even thought of independent research like you were doing right from the first year."

Professor Flitwick was more pragmatic, "I am sure that he would not allow it that easily, he wants to assert his control over you as he believes that only he could guide you in a confrontation with Lord Voldemort." He then grinned, "Not to mention a serious hit to his pride that two thirteen year olds would eclipse his fame."

That brought forth a few chuckles and with their get together coming to an end, most of the guests began to depart. Harry wanted to quip that Hermione and he did not want to even be bracketed with Dumbledore but held his peace. The couple was sure even before they broached the subject, that the headmaster would do his level best to block their attempts, but were also confident that they could convince him to let them work at their own pace. Harry was also not averse to use his rights as an heir to one of the founders of the school and with Hermione being his betrothed the headmaster had no legal ground to reject their petition.

_**Minor Break**_

Harry and Hermione's intention of concentrating on their research in lieu of regular school got a massive boost almost as soon as they sat awaiting the opening feast inside the Great Hall.

Harry was startled when the voice of Hogwarts spoke in his mind even as the sorting of the new students was being undertaken, "_I welcome you to your school, My Lord Potter._"

The momentary surprise and the lack of awareness to his surroundings caught Hermione's attention and she was seriously worried, but her attempts to interrogate her boyfriend were thwarted when Harry increased the pressure on her hand which was intertwined with his. The subtle shake of his head told her that it was something of importance and needed secrecy too, so instead of badgering him, Hermione turned her attention to the sorting confident that Harry would tell her at a later time.

"_Thank You, My Lady_" Harry replied mentally. "_What do you mean by 'my school'? Am I now in control of the school?_"

Harry felt as if Lady Hogwarts was nodding her head, "_There are currently only two heirs to the four founders and you are one of the two. As you know Tom Riddle is the other but what you do not know is that the founder's charter would not allow any one with evil intentions to take control of the school._" Lady Hogwarts grimaced, "_Until the last month you yourself had some darkness in you._"

Harry was stunned and a little angry too, 'How can the castle think that he was dark?' but almost immediately he understood, "_You mean the piece of Voldemort's soul that was lodged in me?_"

"_Yes, My Lord_" Lady Hogwarts was relieved, "_I could not give you the control of the wards as there was a chance that the dark lord could take over your body but now that you have been cleansed of the darkness, I will revert some of the control to you. I cannot obviously leave the headmaster without any control but you would have the final say in any modifications made to the wards or to decide who would be allowed to reside inside the castle. Once you reach twenty one years of age which is when your magical core finally stabilizes, you will have the sole control of the school._"

Harry knew that he would have to finally take care of the school which was his legacy as the heir of Godric Gryffindor but he thought that it would only happen when he finished school. 'Was he ready to take the responsibility?' his honest answer was that he was not ready, but then again he had Hermione at his side. "_Thank you, My Lady for your trust in me. I will do my best to look after the interests of the students._"

Lady Hogwarts grinned, "_I know my heir and that was the reason why I took an interest in you. The process of integrating the wards into your magical core is quite a painful process and so will be done on the Friday night once you go to sleep. You will then have two days to not only recover but also get used to the wards._"

Harry grimaced at the mention of the discomfort but he was confident that he could bear it; he might have to forgo his exercise regimen for the two days but he was ready to take the responsibility to safeguard the school's safety. Once the discourse with the castle ended, he started to eat his dinner and that gave him the time to get his betrothed up to date with his new responsibility in a whisper. He was quite sure that they should not share it with even their close friends and so limited it to Hermione only and as usual she was quick to promise to always be at his side.

After the feast Harry and Hermione were escorted to the headmaster's office by their head of house and as expected he nearly blew his top at the mention of independent study with emphasis on research rather than just the curriculum. The two students persevered though, and they managed to convince the professor that it was in the best interests of their class mates that they be excused from the classes. "As it is we do most of our reading out of the curriculum, the only subjects that are new to us are Arithmancy and Care of Magical Creatures. We are confident that we could study Arithmancy on our own but 'Care' is something that we have no other option but to attend the class as it is mostly practical portion. For the other subjects we are willing to take a practice test for the O.W.L. if only to convince you."

Dumbledore knew that Harry and Hermione usually spend most of their time reading texts that were far more advanced than the other students and they do it in the regular class too. Even professor Snape joined McGonagall and Flitwick in recommending that Harry and Hermione be allowed to work separately under supervision of the professors of the particular subject. If Snape was convinced then Dumbledore felt that he really could not hold them back. He was frustrated that two students were able to overshadow his own accomplishments and so was sorely tempted to deny them their request. He was also sure that he would be out voted if it came to that and might lose some of the control he had not only on Snape but on the other three heads of houses. Only the possibility of Lord Potter and his betrothed leaving the school as they were entitled to if needed, stayed his hand. There was no way he was ready to lose the 'Boy-Who-Lived' from his clutches; he still believed that he was the only one that knew what it would take to destroy the dark lord Voldemort once and for all. Unfortunately for Dumbledore, the metaphorical rug was pulled from under him and not only two of the horcruxes were in Harry's possession but the soul piece within him was also destroyed and if the headmaster was to force Harry and Hermione to leave the school then he would probably not even know that Voldemort was vanquished when it was to pass. Happen it would, as Harry and Hermione would not accept any other option.

Harry interrupted his musings and attempted to sweeten the pot, "After discussion with the professors, we agreed to take over the instruction for the first and second year classes in Transfiguration, Charms, and Potions. This would free the professors to spend their extra time with us in our projects."

With all his reasons and objections overrode, headmaster Dumbledore had no other option but to give in to Harry's demands. He even waived their willingness to take a practice exam; Harry and Hermione however, went ahead and took the test during the next ten days and were given the questionnaire from the year 1990. Their performance in Ancient Runes, Astronomy, Charms, DADA, Herbology, Potions, and Transfiguration was by no means stellar but they managed to score between high 'Acceptable' and low 'Exceeds Expectations'. The fact that they had only two years of formal education before that certainly meant that they could score 'Outstanding' when they actually take their O. at the end of their fifth year; they aced the exam in Muggle Studies though.

_**Scene Break**_

For the first time in his life Severus Snape was at a crossroad; he was never troubled to this extent even when he was faced with the decision of following Lord Voldemort. He could not miss the irony that his current dilemma was a result of his decision to get marked with the dark mark, and that the reason why he renounced the ways of the dark lord was the one causing the problem.

No one really knew the relationship he had with the late Lily Evans Potter. She was his best friend and frankly only friend during his childhood and he may have harboured a small crush during their pre Hogwarts days. All that changed and not for the better once they entered the school. The rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin house and then being sorted into the rival houses put a strain on their friendship, not to mention the arguments between the students of the two houses which almost always bordered on fights.

From a best friend, Lily Evans was put into the category of 'see but do not touch'. Snape was of the opinion that she was far above his class and his own insecurities and not so rosy childhood cast serious doubts in his own mind about courting Lily Evans. His rival for her affections James Potter certainly knew how to woo her and had the proper fortitude to correct his own brash behavior to finally win her hand.

Snape on the other hand not only insulted Lily Evans during a moment of weakness but went further to take the dark mark, swearing his allegiance to someone who was known to exterminate witches and wizards who had similar background to his dear friend. He could not even use the excuse of being lured into being a follower of the dark lord. Snape was tempted using false promises by Lucius Malfoy, true, but he should have done what James Potter was known to have in spades, show his courage and stick to his principles even if it meant death. And death it was, but not to him.

There was not even a single night that he did not regret his foolishness that led to the death of his only friend and her husband. Even his pathological hatred for James Potter was forgotten when he came to know about the death of James and Lily Potter and all due to his own fault. That day, Snape swore to do everything to protect their son; he even considered the death of Lord Voldemort as incidental in his effort. That was the reason why he joined hands with Albus Dumbledore, to avenge the death of Lily Potter. Unfortunately, Snape found out that there was not much difference between the leader of the light and the leader of the dark. Both were prone to secrecy and expected no opposition to their wishes. In fact the only difference was that Lord Voldemort preached total annihilation of his foes while Dumbledore did not even want murderers to pay for their crimes.

Under either of his masters, Severus Snape was not given a choice. He was expected to follow his orders blindly and sometimes even leave his conscience behind. Thankfully he was a 'Death Eater' for only a couple of months and that allowed him to have a conscience, otherwise he would have been a willing follower of the doctrine of Torture, Murder, and Rape.

Now after all these years, and that too due to the one whose life he swore to protect, Severus Snape found that he had a choice. When Harry came to him asking for help, he willingly chose to help and follow Harry Potter, even if it finally led him to his death.


	34. Chapter 34

**Declaration: ****I write for my own pleasure and not for profit. I do not own Harry Potter Universe.**

**With You by My Side**

**Chapter 34- Opening Salvo!**

The incantation 'Morsmordre' was a spell that was created by Lord Voldemort and can be cast by anyone that has a tendency towards the doctrine of crime and causing pain. Like the 'Patronus Charm' this charm needs emotion to fuel it and it is just the opposite to that of the above spell. When cast, the spell creates a thick smoke, the colour can be decided by the caster and the cloud of smoke can be willed into a particular shape after casting. For Voldemort, the colour was so dark green that it was nearly black and that was what he thought was the favourite colour of Salazar Slytherin his many times grandfather. The shape that Voldemort gave to it though was more sinister, it took the shape of a skull with a serpent crawling through the space that would be the mouth and come out of the socket of the left eye. It was truly a macabre depiction of the philosophy of rendering their enemies into nothing more than bones through their twisted ways.

Though the spell could theoretically be molded into any shape depending on the casters will, once the witch or wizard was bound to Voldemort as his follower, the spell would always give shape to the 'Dark Mark'. Only those bonded to Voldemort would now be able to use the spell to cast the dark mark while anyone trying to do so would experience pain similar to that of a 'Cruciatus Curse'. When cast by his followers, the shape was nothing more than a mark, a representation of their evil ways and to inspire fear in the masses due to the destruction they left in their wake. When Voldemort would cast the mark in the sky however, it would be a beacon which would call his followers to his side, and that would not be limited to just the death eaters but to any other witch or wizard that was not marked but willing to follow his lead. In addition, any other magical races or creatures that was of a 'darker' nature or that sided with Voldemort would be attracted to it like a moth to a flame.

Though the spell in itself could not be classified as 'Dark' magic, it could theoretically be called only as a branding spell after all, but its intended use by Voldemort certainly made it the darkest of the spells known to the wizarding world. When Voldemort cast it on bare skin, the mark would solidify onto it much like that of a brand on livestock but unlike that of a normal brand, the mark on the skin would connect to the magical core of the witch or wizard bearing the mark. This allowed the dark lord to not only summon the witch or wizard in question to him but also to impose his will on them. Voldemort did not deign to have the mark on himself, instead he used the brand on the nearest follower to call those he needed to and the beauty of such a connection was that no distance was great; the speed of response of the one called was only determined by the distance.

In extreme cases and if he was in physical contact with the Dark Mark, Voldemort could access the magical core of any one of his follower and draw power from him or her, giving a temporary boost to his own core. Though not permanent, the drain on the followers magic if not limited could eventually kill the follower. Fortunately for the followers and unfortunately to Voldemort, the physical contact mainly by pressing his hand onto the dark mark could only be maintained with two followers at the same time.

The dark mark was like a drug to those branded by Voldemort; the longer they were bound to him, the willing the death eaters would be to do anything that Voldemort asked them to do. Only those with a strong will or an overbearing loyalty to others, prominently family, could fight the impulse to submit to the dark lord's will but they would have to have the need to fight against him in the first place. Being magically stronger than Voldemort or powerful occlumency shields could hold out longer but then those who took the dark mark would never fight against the doctrine of Voldemort. That itself would mean that the marked followers, with a few exceptions like Snape who were brought into the fold more due to their particular skills, were anything but model citizens.

Then there was the diary that belonged to Tom Marvolo Riddle when he was not more than sixteen years of age. The diary was initially meant to be a chronicle of the exploits of the brutal and often subtle young man before he became the evil incarnate as he renamed himself 'I am Lord Voldemort'. The diary was a beautiful work of advanced charms, which not only held his secrets but with the right password would let the seeker assimilate the knowledge that Lord Voldemort was prepared to impart. The diary was meant to be a tool for teaching spells of the darker nature without the actual presence of an instructor and without being caught.

All his plans for world domination changed when Tom Riddle had an interesting conversation with his then head of house and potions professor Horace Slughorn. The gift of immortality now seemed within the grasp of a determined Tom Riddle and after a brutal rape and murder of his fellow classmate, a girl from Hufflepuff, split his soul and put a part of that soul inside his diary and took upon the persona of Lord Voldemort. His goal of being the most powerful wizard alive and ruling over the entire world got a big boost with his first horcrux now made.

With a part of his soul now imbedded in a diary that was meant to be part pensieve and part teaching tool, naturally the diary gained a modicum of intelligence. The piece of Lord Voldemort in the diary would respond to anyone writing in the diary as if he was conversing with the man himself, and if found worthy would be taught all that a sixteen year old Voldemort was to offer. The part of the soul would not only have the memories but the diary would now carry his magical signature; the only thing it would lack in order to make the diary another Voldemort in the eyes of magic was having active magic. If someone was to infuse it with magic even temporarily, then for all means and purposes, the diary was Lord Voldemort.

Even at that age Tom Riddle was well versed with dark curses and knew where to find the most potent of them. His most important reason for making the diary near sentient even without the soul piece was to impart his philosophy of wizard supremacy over non-magicals and other magical creatures. Tom Riddle knew of his own heritage as a half blood and then as the last of the descendants of Salazar Slytherin; riding on the misinformation about the disdain Slytherin had for those of impure blood, Lord Voldemort altered his own philosophy to lure purebloods with a promise of domination over the others. His usage of the title 'Lord' also helped in laying the foundation of a cult that would rise on the shoulders of the elite purebloods of the wizarding society and later on wreak havoc on peace. Lord Voldemort and his 'Death Eaters' were born.

Now after nearly fifty years of splitting his soul for the first time, the same piece of soul Tom Riddle a. k. a Lord Voldemort would be used to begin the offensive against his death eaters.

_**Minor Break**_

Nathaniel Issacs was always proud to be a pureblood; he could trace his lineage where both the parents were purebloods back to seven generations, something which only a handful could truly say. He could only say they were purebloods until that time because there were no record of any Issacs before that and rumor was that they were a bastard line. If anyone of would bring up that matter, Nathaniel would do his best to stomp the rumor very quickly or if that was not possible then stomp the witch or wizard fanning the rumor. Their family prided themselves in being ruthless when dealing with their enemies and the only thing they did not have to assert their dominance was magical power and ability, something that they were loath to admit. The thought there were others that were of lesser origins, like the Potters or Bones' who had more than one muggleborn in their heritage as a mother needled the previous heads of house and Nathaniel was no different. The fact that at least the Potters could trace their family to Godric Gryffindor and then later on changed their name to Potter to escape the witch hunts was conveniently forgotten. The only saving grace in his mind was that many of such families were at the brink of extinction mostly due to the efforts of pureblood fanatics like himself.

Sorted into Slytheirn, Nathaniel was proud of his house's traits which he felt he had in spades; cunning and ambition made him the second best in his year at Hogwarts. He was a little below average when it came to magical power but what made him stand out from his forefathers was his intelligence which he used to great advantage when needed. His natural talents were inadequate to give him the coveted top position during his stay at Hogwarts and so used the traits that were trumped up by a perverted Slytherin house, killing a muggleborn witch after brutally raping her. If allowed to flourish, she would have met her match only in Lily Evans more than twenty years later and Hermione Granger much later, but at that time was untouched and naturally was at the very top of that year.

After taking over the family business, Nathaniel used his intellect and more often than not his unscrupulous traits to eliminate most of the competition without raising any suspicions with the law enforcement. He grew to be the only trader with a reputation to supply anything that was either a potions ingredient or enchanted object for the right price. More importantly, he was the go to man for any black market items, so much so that no one opposed his inclusion into the death eater ranks, mostly for his wealth and connections.

On a bright September morning in 1993, and on his way to his warehouse, Nathaniel suddenly found his dark mark flaring in pain asking him to report to his master. That was a shock to the wizard as everyone in the wizarding world knew that the dark lord was vanquished by the 'Boy-Who-Lived' and not even the death eaters knew about the whereabouts of Lord Voldemort, whether he was alive or not. There was only one cardinal rule among the death eaters and that was, when their master called you better not delay in answering his call lest you earn his wrath. Even though Nathaniel did not know if his master was alive, he had no other option but to answer the call of his master. Concentrating on the connection between his dark mark and the other dark mark which was being used to call him, Nathaniel apparated blindly only using the 'signal' from the other dark mark to guide him. There was no way he was going to remove his wand from the holster; pointing a wand at the dark lord was a death sentence and so with his hand on the end of the wand that was sticking out of the holster, Nathaniel willed his magic. Apparition was the only magic he could do without really using his wand and that was necessitated by the need not to have his wand in his hand when facing Lord Voldemort.

Landing in a room that was shrouded in darkness, Nathaniel saw a single wizard in one corner of the room, trapped in what looked like a cage. He was perplexed but recognized the wizard who was apparently held captive. Nathaniel knew that only the dark lord could call him there; he might have used the dark mark on this wizard's forearm to call him, which was the usual practice, but Lord Voldemort was nowhere to be seen.

The momentary confusion was enough to give the wizard in the cage to get a drop on him and the next thing that Nathaniel saw was a bright red curse streaking towards him and he could do nothing but get stunned.

Inside the cage, Severus Snape gave a satisfied smirk after casting the stunner, he reminisced about the events that brought him to this day. Even he loved it when a plan came through flawlessly.

**Flashback**

After another session of combined study, the ten students were relaxing in the 'den' that was commandeered by Harry and Hermione. The couple was still assembling the equipment they needed for their potions research and so the room was very different from what they were used to. What no one knew was that Harry and Hermione also had another room that was connected to their 'den' and that would be a private office due to Harry gaining part control of the castle's wards. Harry and Hermione wanted to keep that room a total secret and use it as a command center to oversee the security of the castle, but that was still in a planning stage as it was only about fifteen days since the start of the term and most of the time was spent in taking their practice O. .

Their rest was disturbed by the arrival of professors McGonagall and Flitwick, this was not surprising but the arrival of professor Snape was. The other eight students sensed that it was going to be a private meeting and began gathering their books and parchment to take their leave. One by one Neville, Padma, Susan, Hannah, Colin, Ginny, and Michael wished the professors and made their way out of the room but Luna did not budge.

Harry and Hermione exchanged bemused looks before Harry decided to address their friend, "Um! Luna…"

All those that were present in the room were unnerved by the intense stare that Luna targeted Harry and Hermione with. For once Luna lost all levity and with her eyes boring into Harry, spoke in a solemn tone, "I do not know what you were planning Harry but I do know that you should not start with Lucius Malfoy. Malfoy should be left free to contact Lord Voldemort, which is the only way to save your friends and loved ones and end his menace once and for all."

The two students have stopped wondering how Luna was able to give these nuggets of information long ago, but for the three professors in the room it was still a bit shocking. Harry and Hermione exchanged resigned looks before Harry asked their friend, "Can we at least bankrupt him?"

The blonde girl cocked her head to one side and held it for a few seconds before brightening up, "Oh! There is no problem with making him a pauper; in fact I am sure you should not leave him with any means to influence the Ministry. That would force him to take steps that he would not normally do and that would play right into your hands."

By now even the professors stopped wondering how Luna was able to do that, instead they began to think of ways to do just that. They were however drawn back to reality when Harry proclaimed that plans were already underway with Sirius' help to strip Malfoy of all his finances. That brought a bright smile onto Luna's face and she immediately grabbed Harry in a tight hug, barely restraining her squeal of delight. She drew back to kiss Harry on his cheek and did the same to Hermione before skipping out of the room without giving a thought to her teachers present in the room.

"Well" Snape drawled bringing everyone out of their stupor, "That was entertaining."

Harry smiled wryly at the retreating girl, "It's her secret to say but I can tell you that if she says something then it would be foolish not to take that into account."

"So are we going to shelve the plan?" Hermione wanted to know.

Harry shook his head vigorously, "Oh No! We are going ahead with that but we will change targets to include every one of the death eaters except for Lucius Malfoy."

Hermione accepted that with a smile; after all it took the both of them quite some time to come up with the plan. Hopefully it would work and remove the threat of the death eaters once and for all. They discussed it with Sirius and Amelia but there was no way to ascertain that the plan would work, it was never done before. They could see that the three professors were intrigued but none more than professor Snape; he had the most to gain if any plan to get rid of Voldemort or his death eaters would work.

Harry brought the black diary that was once just a diary but now something much more, out of his 'mokeskin' pouch. Professors McGonagall and Flitwick knew what it really was and so were a little vary but professor Snape was confused, thankfully he kept quiet. "Do you know who Tom Riddle is professor?" Harry asked the potions professor.

Getting an answer in the negative, Hermione took out the piece of parchment that was charmed to rearrange the letters in the dark lord's original name to spell out the anagram 'I am Lord Voldemort'. Snape was shocked to learn from Harry and the others, that the tag 'Lord' was really not a deserved addition or even an honorific bestowed by someone in authority. It was just an anagram of his muggle father's name. That actually made his stomach queasy; to know that he willingly joined a mad man on a convoluted idea of superiority over others. Snape finally understood that the pureblood rhetoric that Lord Voldemort came up with was to actually disguise his original plan of subverting even the muggles and rule the world. One has to only replace the references to purebloods with magicals and the meaning was clear; Lord Voldemort wanted the magical world, preferably with him at the helm, to rule over the non-magical world. It was genocide at its most savage. Snape thanked the stars that he woke up after only a few months under the banner of the dark lord and was firmly entrenched as a supporter of Albus Dumbledore; otherwise he might have been a willing participant in mass murders. He silently reiterated his promise to Lily Potter that he would do his best to help her son to not only survive the war but also to put Lord Voldemort firmly where he belonged, six feet under.

Raising the diary, Harry started to explain what it was, "This is in essence a representation of Voldemort. It has his magical signature, his memories until he was sixteen, and has a piece of his soul in it."

Though Snape was surprised at that, he could not honestly say that he was not expecting that. The only way that the dark lord survived more than one disembodiment meant that there was something like a horcrux to fall back on.

"You do not look surprised, professor?" Hermione asked.

Snape grimaced, "I suspected something like that and having dwelt in the dark arts myself, I knew about horcruxes. The headmaster also suspected something like this but he had no proof." There was no need to say that the headmaster did not share his suspicions with anyone; it was well known that Dumbledore like to play the cards close to his chest. It was probably fortuitous that Harry and Hermione got the diary and not Dumbledore. If that happened there was no way that any other living soul would have known that Voldemort relied upon a horcrux to prevent his death.

"Well then" Harry's voice cut through the silence that followed professor Snape's declaration, "This diary true to its name can be written into. We suspect that was how the soul piece was able to influence Ginny to open the Chamber of Secrets."

With that Harry took a quill and wrote, '**How are you doing Tom?**'

As the three professors and two students watched, the writing disappeared to be replaced by, "**Is that you Ginny? Why did you not come to me earlier?**'

"It took about two seconds for the writing to disappear" Hermione supplied.

Harry nodded his head in acknowledgement, "As you can see, the diary responded like in any normal conversation and that means that it can be classified as intelligence. What we are trying to stress here is that if it was a person, then the written word would have been processed like normal speech."

"What we think is that when anything is written in the diary, Voldemort's magical signature would be all over it and the only thing stopping it to _be_ Voldemort is the absence of active magic" Hermione supplied.

The three professors however were totally bewildered by that explanation and added to that they were not really sure where this was going. Professor Snape had a thoughtful look and before either Harry or Hermione could try and elaborate, he interjected, "Let me see if I understood what you are trying to say. If we write something on the parchment, the dark lord" here he used his fingers to mimic quotes, "actually thinks the written word." The two students had looks of relief on their faces and it turned to smiles when the professor finished, "Say for example, if we write a spell on it, all that prevents the spell from working is active magic. As the dark lord was proficient in 'wandless' magic, if we could supply the active magic, then the spell might actually work."

Hermione was nodding her head while Harry tried to clarify, "Well, not sure about the spells that have to be cast, but say like the protean charm…"

"No way!" Professor Snape exclaimed in amazement. He now knew why he was asked to help; he was the only one among the forces of the 'light' side that could do the job.

Harry and Hermione were ecstatic that their idea at least had some merit. Professors McGonagall and Flitwick however were looking at the other three as if they grew an extra head but before they could question them, professor Snape explained the idea, "The dark lord calls his followers through his dark mark. No one knows for sure how it works but we think that it has a protean charm component. The dark lord pushes his magic into the dark mark while thinking" the professor again used air quotes to emphasize the point, "the name of the follower he wanted to call."

That was a huge surprise to the two professors and the realization of what Harry and Hermione were planning slowly dawned on them. They could only gape at the two students who had the audacity to think that they could turn the tables on Voldemort by using his own creations to strip him of his following. No one paid any attention to the diary which was still trying to demand attention and the written word began to turn into what could be rage filled sputtering rather than polite enquiries, '**I demand you reply this instant... What is going on Ginny?**' and so on.

"We feel that the actual method of calling could be replicated if we transfer the dark mark and the name of the follower at the same time. Since it takes about two seconds for the writing to disappear, there would be enough time to activate the dark mark by pushing in some magic" Hermione reasoned.

Snape though had a better idea, "Casting the dark mark itself would act as an activation step" with that he took his wand and pointing it at the open diary intoned, "_Morsmordre_!"

Unlike the hazy mark that appears when cast into the air, the mark was very well defined and had a dark Green, nearly black colour on the parchment. Snape rubbed his own dark mark surreptitiously but was seen by Harry. The professor gave a rueful smile, "The dark mark heats up whenever the spell is cast or is activated and that is how every one of the dark lord's followers know to be aware of any activity."

As soon as the dark mark on the parchment dissipated, Tom Riddle was back with a vengeance, '**Who is that? I demand to know who of my follower that is. I am Lord Voldemort, I demand compliance…**'

"Well it certainly works" Professor Flitwick dead-panned.

Since the wards at Hogwarts or any other magical home would prevent apparition, they could not 'call' the death eaters into any such a dwelling. There was no way to even test the idea out other than call a death eater using the diary; Harry and Hermione reasoned that if using a wand to cast the spell is not enough to activate it, then they might have to use a channeling rune in conjunction. That could complicate things but hopefully it would still work out, there was nothing else to do but to actually do the deed.

For that reason Harry decided to speed up the purchase of a house that he was planning to; that would be where the death eaters would be lured and then worked upon. The house that Harry wanted was in the same neighbourhood as that of Hermione's house and later on it would be the home that Harry and Hermione planned to live in. None of the professors, especially Snape would know that the house was near Hermione's; only Snape would be given the information that was required to reach the house while professors McGonagall and Flitwick would be kept in the dark about the location of the house. This was to ensure that there was no way that the Granger's home could be compromised; even though the druidic wards that were around their home would ensure total safety. Once their use of the new house as a trap for the death eaters was done, Harry and Hermione would then set up the druid wards on their future home and then furnish it to their heart's content. Only then they would reveal the location to the professors or at least that was the plan.

**End Flashback**

So here a week after Hermione's birthday, Snape was glad that the plan worked. Inside the house, one of the largest rooms was stripped bare of furnishings and anything that would show that the house was non-magical. Towards one of the walls, a square cage that was three feet wide on either side and about six feet high was erected. The opposite wall was removed to be replaced by a glass partition that was charmed to allow spells to go into the room but not out of it. On the other side of the wall Sirius, Amelia and Dora were there to provide backup in case it was needed.

Inside the cage, Snape copied the name Nathaniel Issacs from a spare piece of parchment onto one of the pages in the dairy and immediately cast the 'Morsmordre' spell. As soon as the spell was cast he felt a burning sensation on his arm and immediately dropped the diary to the ground freeing his hand that was not holding the wand. The confusion of apparating into an unknown place and the distinct absence of the dark lord was enough for Snape to stun the materialized wizard.

As soon as the death eater hit the floor, the three watchers rushed into the room to secure the unconscious man. Sirius opened the cage to allow Snape to exit; by now the two wizards were at least civil to each other, united by the need to protect Harry and Hermione and so even though there were no pleasantries exchanged, at least there were no hexes flying.

"Thank you Severus" Amelia thanked the potions professor. "We will take care of the rest, why don't you go back to Hogwarts, lest you are missed. Oh! Can you please let the others know that the plan worked without a hitch?"

Severus Snape, greasy git and once death eater was barely able to contain his glee at striking out against the dark lord's followers. His reputation would be torn to shreds if he did cartwheels as his heart was urging him to and so he schooled his features to only a smile that was threatening to split his face. With a curt nod at his school age tormentor, the head of the DMLE, and Dora, Snape exited the house with a spring in his step. He had to deliver Tom Riddle's diary, which was now secured inside the protective glass 'Evidence Box' that would soon be a standard issue to the members of DMLE, back to Harry Potter before he could celebrate in the confines of his quarters. The three occupants left with the still stunned Nathaniel Issacs, exchanged wry grins at the obvious pleasure on the dour man's face and began to reconfigure the room.

Nathaniel Issacs woke up to the harsh glare from an overhead lamp that he was sure was of muggle origin. The lamp was the only source of illumination and it was low enough to not only hide the identity of the three occupants currently only a couple of feet away from him but also was harsh enough to make it difficult for him to open his eyes. He was strapped in securely into a chair and the clearly magical ropes were biting into his skin, making movement impossible. Then he remembered, "Snape!" he growled out, "You traitor! Wait till I get free, you are dead meat…" he would have continued but was silenced.

"Snape is not the one who is in control here" a woman's voice spoke.

Nathaniel began sweating, he recognized that voice. It was that of Amelia Bones; not only was she the head of DMLE but also held a grudge against all death eaters, she lost her brother and sister-in-law to one such raid and it was rumored that she swore retribution. He could see two more people in what looked like auror robes but had no idea as to who they were. Once thing was sure, he was in deep trouble. He wanted to rant and rave but could do nothing due to being spelled silent.

Amelia continued where she left off, "We do not like death eaters. You know and I know that you do not deserve to be free; it took us a long time but we finally identified the secret behind the dark mark." Technically it was not a lie as it was Harry and Hermione who deciphered it and made it possible to 'summon' him but she was deliberately letting him think that it was the Ministry that was involved. "We know that the mark has to be taken voluntarily and this 'I was under the Imperius Curse' ruse does not hold water."

Nathaniel gulped; he was not really a frontline wizard. He mainly worked behind the scenes and supplied whatever was needed for his master; he did take part in the occasional raid but only when there were enough numbers to overwhelm any opposition. He did not relish being under the wand of a very pissed off woman and two other aurors who most likely hated death eaters, and not to mention being trussed up like a turkey.

"You have two options before you and your fate will be decided on your own choice." Even though Nathaniel could not see her face, the voice was hard enough to cut through rock, "Unfortunately, the law states that once you were acquitted of any wrongdoing, we cannot charge you under the same crime. So, we decided that we would not charge you in a court but take matters in our own hands." The momentary elation that he had after hearing the legal tangle died as soon as he heard what was going to happen. If the ropes were not holding him upright, he would have slumped to the floor in a dead faint, as it is he was having a hard time not to let go of his bladder.

Amelia had a sadistic smile in her voice, "You can either cooperate with us and take your punishment or rot in here for the rest of your life, without anyone knowing about your fate."

Since the silencing spell was lifted, Nathaniel tried to bluster, "You cannot do that, you have no legal right to apprehend me. I will take the matter to the minister and the wizengamot, I will have your job" he raged.

Amelia flicked her wand to silence him again and continued in a bored tone, "The only way you are going to see daylight is if you are going to cooperate with us. I am going to give you twenty four hours to think." She began to exit and turned to him, "… and you can do that thinking on an empty stomach." With that she cast a spell that would take care of his body wastes, there was no way that the three of them were going to talk to him in a stink.

Nathaniel was left tied up and under the lamp that was almost in his face. He was sure that he would not even be able to sleep, what with the harsh glare and the heat that the light was giving off. He did not even have the benefit of a good rant as the head of DMLE left him silenced.

_**Minor Break**_

The lack of sleep, food, and not to mention the parched throat forced Nathaniel to actually think about his options seriously. He was sure that Amelia Bones would carry out her threat and literally leave him to rot; it was outside the law for sure but then she had the backing of the entire Law Enforcement department. There were quite a few in that department who had one or more bones to pick with the death eaters and they would not even blink against Madam Bones, besides, he was sure that no one would know that he was even under the tender mercies of the DMLE. His wife and kids would be looking for him for sure but they would have to come to the same department for help and that would be the final nail in his coffin.

Nathaniel was not a very brave man; he was more of a schemer and like a model member of the Slytherin house, preferred to use guile to get his way. Even in the ranks of the death eaters he was regarded as a little more than a coward and would equate him with the very people they sought to dominate. He was barely tolerated only due to his vast connections, wealth, and to procure what was needed. He enjoyed being part of the rampaging raids and reveled at the power to put others under the 'Cruciatus Curse'. He was even subjected to that curse by his master and felt that was painful but his current predicament beat the pain of the torture curse hands down, this was pure agony. He could not even move his hand to scratch an itch let alone writhe on the floor to relieve some of the pain as those put under the cruciatus were seen to do.

Having never felt them, the pangs of hunger and parched throat began driving him to despair. As he feared, the glare of the lamp did not allow him to sleep a wink and the sleep deprived state of his body added to his desperation. He had heard about different methods of making people talk and often scoffed at the weakness of the mind that would capitulate under persistent enquiry. Now that he was at the receiving end, he could only pray that the twenty four hours would end soon so that he could accept the demands of Amelia Bones and obtain salvation from the current torture.

The next day, as soon as he was allowed to speak he rasped out, "Please, I accept whatever demands you have. Let me go…" he nearly groveled.

Unseen by him, Amelia exchanged a look with Sirius and Dora that clearly meant, 'Well, that was easy' and tried to hide her satisfaction. All the three of them heaved great sighs of relief as what they were doing was not strictly lawful; she was the head of the Law Enforcement but that did not mean she should turn vigilante, not to mention Sirius and Dora were breaking the law.

Composing herself Amelia commanded, "You are going to swear a magical oath that you are not going to break the laws of the land." Seeing the terrified look on his face, she tried to placate him, "Oh! Don't worry; I am not going to ask you not to lie or anything like that. You are to take an oath that from now on to not be a part of the mayhem that goes along with being a follower of Lord Voldemort. You are going to do your business and then go home to your family. I am even going to overlook any shady dealings with the stipulation that you will stop your dealings with the death eaters."

Nathaniel was in a bind; he had a flourishing business and frankly the dealings with the dark lord and his followers were actually few and far in between. More often than not he was needed only due to his vast information network and sources for hard to get items. With the fall of the dark lord, his business never suffered unlike a few of them who relied mostly on the hand wringing done by the death eaters for their profit. 'Could he really give up the ways of the death eaters and live an honest life?' that was the burning question. Nathaniel knew that if the death eaters ever got wind of his defection, his life would be forfeit. Then again, there was no way that the others would openly go against him now that the dark lord was no more; yes if the rumors of him being immortal were really true, then his goose was cooked.

Magic was able to do a lot of things but immortality was not one. There were ways to live along life; the Philosopher's Stone was a prime example but the magic of that stone would burn anyone with a black heart. Then there were certain rituals that could do the same thing but was the dark lord so twisted that he would resort to the darkest of the magic to keep himself alive? One thing was sure, the dark lord was not around and there was no guarantee that he even survived that Halloween night or that he would rise again. Right now his priority was to escape this hell and to do that he had to swear to be a model citizen.

Nathaniel immediately swore an oath on his magic; he swore never to break the law and also not to reveal whatever happened to him under Amelia Bones' tender mercies, to change his tune. He was perplexed when Amelia added a bit where he had to swear never to join the dark lord if and when he returned; he did not know why that bit was included but he dutifully agreed to that too. He felt that he had the better of the deals as all he had to do was reign in his more primal tendencies, which he felt that he could afford to do owing to his older age. If needed his son could take his place behind the dark lord and save their family if the dark lord was not really dead and was to come back to life.

His elation was short lived though when the penny finally dropped. "You managed to worm your way out of your just punishment and you are lucky that we cannot prosecute you properly. Still, you have to pay the price for your misdeeds" Amelia had him on a tether now and it was the time to lead him around. Nathaniel had no option but to agree on losing fifty percent of his liquid assets; as fines go it was a big amount but since it was only his liquid assets, it was not too big a chunk out of his finances. He was one of the very few of the death eaters who held his finances as material goods in his warehouses or as properties and that actually saved him from going bankrupt. Still, as far as he was concerned it was a fair trade for being cooped up under arrest or worse losing his life.

Harry and Hermione along with the adults in their lives decided to hurt the death eaters where it hurts the most, on their finances. Though, legally they were not fines, they would be shown as donations and since the death eaters were forced to keep it a secret, they could not challenge their loss of money. The donations were anonymous and so Harry was safe from public scrutiny as well as from Law Enforcement department. The money collected in that way would be distributed among 'The Lily Potter Foundation', orphanages in both the magical and non-magical world, St. Mungos, Fund for War Widows administered by Madam Augusta Longbottom, Scholarships for children attending Hogwarts or other primary schools who could not afford the costs, and finally held in trust to help out legitimate businesses or startups that genuinely needed a leg up. Unfortunately, neither the DMLE, nor the Auror Force, nor the Ministry of Magic could benefit from the monetary influx; but the magical oaths would see that there would be a sharp decline in crime which in a way would benefit the general population and so indirectly the three of them would reap the benefits too.

Even though legally only the 'Lily Potter Foundation' was administered by Harry and Hermione, in reality they would control where most of the funds would go. They were determined to do the best for the wizarding world and this was the way they chose to do; it may not have been legal or even ethical but they considered that it was moral.

As soon as he was released, Nathaniel Issacs made the fastest apparition he ever did and was out of the room in a flash. His magical oath also prevented him from ever coming back to that place, not that he would willingly seek to enter the lion's den. He did not know nor did he stay around to find out that he was sequestered in a non-magical house in an upscale muggle neighbourhood. For all intents and purposes, he was jailed inside the Ministry's holding cells and that was a deterrent enough for him to willingly stick to the magical oath that was wrung out of him. Magic would enforce his oath but there was always a price to pay if he did not willingly go with the oath, he resolved to do his best to stick true to his word. He may not turn out to be a model citizen but he would at least not go back to a life of crime.

"We actually did it" Dora exclaimed, more in relief than in disbelief.

Amelia and Sirius celebrated the first blow to Lord Voldemort with an over the top display of lip lock totally unmindful of the pretended gagging sounds coming from Dora. The perfectly executed plan made a devastating start to what would be a cleanup of the streets of magical Britain and the head of DMLE could genuinely say that she was doing her best to keep the public safe. With the help of their brilliant team work, they could very well deal a blow to the death eaters without a curse being fired, something that the Ministry and the wizengamot failed to do. It was a pity that the public would not know that Harry Potter and his wife to be Hermione Granger were indeed their saviours.

"Those two really are geniuses" Sirius was awed and full of praise for his godson and his betrothed.

Dora and Amelia could not agree more and the head of DMLE had only one thing to say, "One down, many more to go…" The future never looked brighter.


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: I apologize for the very long delay in taking the story forward. I know that this is no excuse but life intervened. I will take extra care in getting the chapters in a timely manner. I also express my gratitude to the enormous response to this story. I hope to continue keeping you entertained. I thank you.**

**I realize I made a mistake with Macnair's name. I made the appropriate correction in the text.**

**Declaration: ****I write for my own pleasure and not for profit. I do not own Harry Potter Universe.**

* * *

><p><strong>With You by My Side<strong>

**Chapter 35- Lines Drawn**

Halloween was never a happy time for Harry Potter. That was the day he was tagged with a moniker that made him world famous but ask him, and he would say that was the day he lost his parents and left to live a life devoid of love. Yes, he lived with his aunt and uncle and yes, they were cordial to him but they did not love him, at least not like a mother or a father would love their son. When he was able to understand the concept of parents, he was told that they were murdered by a terrorist on Halloween night and so that night was devoid of any festivities for him. When the other children he knew and even his cousin would go around the block for treats, Harry would spend the night remembering his parents and basking in their imaginary love. His aunt tried to make up for the loss but even she knew that her heart was not in it, and Harry stopped trying to expect her love.

Thirteen years after that harrowing day, Harry had found what he always wanted, a family. It was said that friends can be chosen but not family and Harry was thankful that he had a family, a family that he built himself by choosing those who he loved and wanted to be a part of the family, unlike those that had to be tolerated just because they were born into the family. His aunt, uncle, and cousin fell into the latter category but those like his girlfriend, Hermione and her parents, his godfather and his soon to be wife, the Tonks all fell into the former and much more loved part of his family. He would always feel the void left by the death of his parents but he could forget the pain when Hermione held his hand or when Sirius ruffled his hair in affection.

Their family had grown in stature due mainly to their efforts in cultivating friends in unlikely places. From Veela to the French foreign minister, to Native American shamans, people belonging to every section of the society knew Harry Potter for who he really was and Harry could not be happier.

Right now one of their members was with the creatures that were notorious for their feral habits, the werewolves of Russia. Remus Lupin, a werewolf himself, took it upon himself to court the friendship of the more neutral werewolves. The Leningrad clan as they were called were known to be the only one that permitted open mingling with humans, both magical and non-magical alike. Anyone meeting the members knew that they were werewolves but still kept the friendship going due to their open and welcoming nature. It was this willingness not to turn feral and maim or kill humans that prompted Harry, Hermione, and their family to try and get to establish a formal friendship between 'Harmonian Magiks' and the Leningrad clan.

There was also a bit of prudence in trying to befriend one of the largest werewolf clans; Lord Voldemort was known to offer anything to get his allies to do his bidding. In the last war, though they were very few in number, the weres led by Greyback wrecked havoc and it's this that Harry and his family wanted to prevent. In addition, the offer to provide a better wolfsbane, if not a cure, would hopefully put the Leningrad werewolf clan firmly on their side. The clan was better equipped to live a life away from the magical world if needed and it was this ability that Remus wanted to get help in from them and do his best to apply their techings to help willing werewolves back in England.

Remus would hopefully also convince them to provide blood, skin, and hair samples for Harry and Hermione's research into deciphering the condition properly. They could also be willing volunteers for any cure that they could come up with. All in all, if the situation was resolved to their satisfaction, a great obstacle to the future peace in England could very well be removed. Much would depend on the Leningrad werewolves keeping away from Lord Voldemort even if nothing else was agreed upon in his visit, that was the one thing that Remus was determined to achieve.

At home on the other hand, quite a few death eaters were entrapped in a non-violence oath by Amelia and Sirius. Tom Riddle's diary turned out to be invaluable to ferret out the ones who were either coerced or joined the ranks reluctantly. Given a choice of a better life and a little protection from the DMLE, already ten of the lower ranked death eaters turned their backs to their former lives and were now willing and contributing members of the society. This more than anything pleased Harry; if they could cripple the ranks of the death eaters, the battle was already half won.

Out of the seventy or so confirmed death eaters, about one third of them were targeted. Harry knew that it was risky and also many of them would probably not be ready to renounce their master, but they had a good start and he was confident that Voldemort would be crippled at least financially. Besides, Harry vowed that he would not sit and let things happen, he was determined to keep his family, especially his best friend and now, betrothed safe. He was willing to take the battle to the enemy rather than wait for things to happen; and if in the process, he had to eliminate a few obstacles, the major one being Lord Voldemort, he would be willing to do so.

Yes, Harry Potter was definitely happy with how things turned out for him. Even though Halloween was a painful day for him, this year was very different. He had a family to support him, a close circle of friends willing to follow his lead but most of all a girl he adored and who loved him in return. It was time to put his past behind and look to the future and so Harry could not help the smile that erupted on his face after seeing the Great Hall all laid out for the feast on this day.

_**Scene Break**_

During the time of Lord Voldemort's rise to power, the hidden basement inside Malfoy manor was filled to the brim with psychotic men and women straining at the bit to unleash their own brand of terror on innocents. Now during the time of peace however, only a few of the more loyal followers of the once powerful dark lord were congregated. The followers of Voldemort have a blind loyalty to their master but when it comes to sharing among themselves, they are like coyotes fighting over a carcass.

"So Malfoy, I heard your son was left screaming like a little girl" Macnair taunted. Walden Neil Macnair himself did not have any children, who would want a psychopath as a husband, and the fact that the future Malfoy turned out to be a coward while being a knucklehead too was a laughing matter and he intended to take full advantage of it. It was a very long time since he had any victory, however small it might have been, over the aristocratic faction of the death eaters and for this victory to be due to Malfoy's son was a sweet one. Moreover, he would get a small amount of victory over the leader of the 'light' Albus Dumbledore, in the process was an added bonus.

Meanwhile, Lucius Malfoy was seething; his son was injured, oh! he knew that it was just a scratch, but the fact was that an heir to a great house was injured under the care of the greatest wizard after Merlin and Malfoy dreamed of milking it to the fullest and get brownie points with minister Fudge. As a fly in the ointment, McNair jumped in and as it was his duty to take care of any unruly magical creatures, he claimed victory over Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy was known to be a very shrewd man and even though he lost a chance to run Dumbledore's nose into the ground, it was still a victory to Lord Voldemort and so a victory to him.

The head of house Malfoy gritted his teeth in frustration and anger; yes, he was angry with the way his son reacted to the situation that he put himself in, but he did not want McNair to point it out. It was an inadvertent chance that Lucius Malfoy wanted to exploit to the fullest but it now seemed that he lost that chance to McNair and there was nothing he could do to regain his lost footing.

The unacknowledged fact was that the death eaters were divided into two rival factions. One was considered to be schemers and who liked to work their influence subtly and behind the scenes. This group was also the most influential in terms of money and was led by Lucius Malfoy and ably supported by Nott, Parkinson among others, and his two trustworthy henchmen Crabbe and Goyle. These were the aristocratic face of the death eaters with an ear to the politics of the land and a hand reaching to the pockets of the Ministry employees. Malfoy was so ingrained into the good books of the Minister Fudge that he could do nothing wrong and so had a major role in the formulation of laws that were beneficial to the cause of the purebloods.

The rival faction was led by Macnair, who was the head of the department for regulation of magical creatures, and were the more blood thirsty of the death eaters. They were of the opinion that the only way to establish their superiority was to subdue all of the rest of the magical world thorough force. They were the mercenaries of the death eater force relying on brash and bold moves to shock their opponents into submission. Many of the most ruthless killers of the magical world like the LeStrange brothers and Bellatrix LeStrange, the Carrows siblings, and Avery belong to this faction and terrorized the population in the name of Lord Voldemort.

Lord Voldemort being the shrewd wizard he was never openly favoured one group over the other, but at the same time allowed both the groups to simmer in their own perceived differences, though he did not let the two groups to show open hostility. This more than anything else led to the underlying feelings of hatred between the rival factions and with most of the death eaters with mercenary tendencies incarcerated to Azkaban after the downfall of Lord Voldemort, the power base shifted to Malfoy who became the unacknowledged leader of the remaining death eaters.

Macnair never liked the shift in power but he was mostly powerless to do anything. There was no news about the fate of their leader and if Lord Voldemort was indeed killed, Macnair could not risk open hostilities with the magical world. He loathed the fact that Malfoy not only escaped prosecution by claiming that he was controlled by the 'imperius curse' but also gained popularity and wealth among the purebloods. Macnair could do nothing to challenge his rival for domination and so bit his tongue, curbed his murderous intentions and consolidated his foothold in the Ministry of Magic. He was reduced to taking his frustrations out on hapless creatures that were found to be risk to the magical population. If he managed to make a tidy profit by selling the remains of the more exotic animals on the sly, no one was the wiser.

Macnair was always jealous of the opulence on display at the Malfoy manor, whenever Lord Voldemort called his minions for a debriefing or just to gloat. With the first sign of their lord not being dead appearing more than a year ago, every one of Lord Voldemort's followers began to mobilize their resources but at the same time also feared for their very lives due to their transgressions when they should have been consolidating their position rather than sleeping on their laurels. The demands for an operations meeting finally led to the current setting with Malfoy still sitting at the place of honour next to their master's seat.

To an untrained eye, the splendor of the Malfoy manor looked undiminished but unknown to even the lady of the house, the self-styled nobles were far from rolling in money. His black market business in potions taking a huge hit with Nathaniel Issacs and Betty Russell defecting to the 'light' side by deciding to market their wares in the open market through Harry Potter's 'Harmonian Magiks'. The Malfoys did not have many properties or estates that could provide a sustained source of income and any loss of unaccountable money would make their lives difficult.

"Well Lucius, you made a mess of the Lord's trust in you" McNair continued to taunt, his enjoyment increasing due to the lack of any response from his blonde rival. McNair did not really know what was in the diary that Lucius Malfoy apparently lost but it definitely was very important and the fact that Malfoy would risk such an important object did not sit well with him. On the other hand, McNair was also not sure if whatever steps Malfoy took were on the orders of their master. McNair was not known for his subtlety but the obvious lack of trust in him hurt McNair more than any pain from the 'Cruciatus curse' that his master was wont to dole out. With the incident of Lord Voldemort's shade possessing Qurriell at Hogwarts common news, the more aggressive death eaters hoped that they could now start to satiate their thirst for violence.

Lucius Malfoy bristled at the comment; he knew that he made a mistake, he did not know what the diary was about but he was given specific orders that the object should be kept safe. He made a gamble in trying to unleash terror inside Hogwarts but it did not pay off, but he surely was not going to allow somebody to poke fun at him. He did not know what happened to the diary, and he also did not know what affect it would have on his master, but he was not willing to take the blame alone. If Malfoy was good at one thing, it was of maintaining a façade even in times of trouble; oozing a calmness he did not feel, he replied, "Every one of you knew that the lord was in his spirit form inside the castle, but no one tried to approach him or help him out. I was in a position to do so and did it. The diary was something that was made by the dark lord himself to strengthen him; I merely tried to use it for his benefit only. Besides, we do not know if the plan failed; at least I do not know how the diary was meant to bring him back to life or how long was it to take. For all we know, Lord Voldemort is already in the process of getting his body back."

Murmurs spread through the assembled group which numbered about ten including the master of the house; they could not deny the truth in the statement as no one even knew before Malfoy took action, that there was an object like the diary that was meant to bring their master back to life. Most of them feared for their continued health if their master knew that they did nothing when the dark lord was incapacitated, where Malfoy succeeded. Macnair was seething as he realized that his attempt to make a fool of the blonde aristocrat only strengthened Malfoy's position; the thought of what would happen to him if the dark lord did indeed revive due to Lucius Malfoy's efforts sent a chill down his spine.

"What do we do about Snape?" Dolohov nearly spat the name out.

Again Lucius Malfoy was in a quandary; he had an insight into the potion master's orders and they were to keep tabs on the 'light' side from inside Hogwarts. Looking at the way things were going, Snape was doing just that; only that there was no one to take care of the reports that the spy may send, even if he did send them. Reports from his son though told him that the potions master was taking a shine to the 'Boy-Who-Lived'; then again that could all be an act just to get close to Potter and set him up on a platter when their master needs him. There really was no way to truly know what Severus Snape was up to, short of demanding an explanation from him, something which Malfoy was not ready to do yet. Ideas were tossed back and forth but no one was able to form any firm opinion on a course of action against not only the potions professor at Hogwarts but also the Issacs and Russell who turned out to be traitors in their midst.

The overwhelming fact was that even if they defected from the service of the dark lord, the remaining death eaters were powerless to do anything as not only they were currently under heavy protection, but they could very well claim that they were doing what Lord Voldemort ordered them to do. The sobering fact was that Malfoy could no longer rely on his ability to bribe the Ministry officials to do his bidding. He was thankful that none of the other death eaters knew about the true state of his finances. With the lost business in rare potion ingredients, he had no ready cash and the only reserve of cash was due thankfully to the unanticipated price he got for the shares he was forced to sell.

What was strange was that several of the businesses that he had minor shares in or owed favours from were bought outright from right under his nose. No one, either the Ministry or the death eaters themselves knew who the buyer was; the only thing that came out of it was that he, she or they were very wealth. As for Malfoy, he was nearly broke as Gringotts annexed most of the ready cash as the dues to his outstanding debts. For the first time in his memory, he was forced to sell some of his family inheritance and some of the more valuable jewelery.

Lucius Malfoy was annoyed; he did not have any proof but he was sure that it was the damned Black and his godson Harry Potter that were the cause of his misery. The suspicion was further enhanced when his house elf, Dobby was confiscated as part of Black property. Apparently the house elf was a good will gesture by the late Mrs. Black to Narcissa when she came into the Malfoy family, but now since she was dead and the new Lord Black did not have any gumption to make the Malfoys suffer, promptly claimed the house elf back into his family.

The immaculate Lucius Malfoy could only cringe when he was forced to the wear the same robe twice in week, oh! The horrors. Through all this, there was one glaring fact. He realized that since the day Harry Potter came back to the magical world, things started to change, and it was not for the better for the followers of the dark lord. Malfoy in his arrogance did not believe that a mere child could enact such cunning plans to cause a massive set back to Lord Voldemort's followers. Even if the dark lord was to return at this point, he would find a severely strengthened law and order situation while his own forces were depleted.

Malfoy shook his head of the morbid thoughts, 'It has to be a coincidence' he placated himself as he looked at ten of his fellow death eaters demolish the sumptuous spread on the table, a spread which cost him some pretty gold.

_**Minor Break**_

Draco Malfoy made no attempt to hide his glee at the current situation he found himself in. With a little luck and a small scratch, he was able to raise a ruckus and put the current professor for magical creatures, the half-giant Rubeus Hagrid on probation and if things went according to plan, shipped to Azkaban very soon. In hind sight, Draco realized that he was very lucky in escaping with just a bloodied hand rather than losing his head to the Hippogriff he insulted. It was only after he looked into the nature of the proud creatures, that he understood how gross a mistake he made that day. Thankfully, he was able to use the incident to his advantage and now things looked to be very rosy for him.

The blonde Slytherin was really a coward though he desperately tried to project an air of confidence and arrogance around him. He learnt from his father very early in his life that the first and most important thing for the Malfoy family was self-preservation and they would do anything for that. Draco realized the truth in those sentiments the moment he tried to assert his supremacy by calling a very ferocious animal, dumb beast. The threatening call and the intent to pierce his heart using his beak was all evident in the fraction of a second before Draco was pushed away by Harry Potter. It was at that moment that Draco realized that his pride would be his downfall even though nothing would come out of that realization; then again, the Malfoy's were a very rich and though not Noble in the sense of some families like Longbottom, Black, and Potter, were still a very old family.

Draco never intended to continue the obvious charade of nearly losing his hand to the Hippogriff's attack; it was no more than a scratch in the first place. He was deathly afraid when Buckbeak took those steps to impale him, but after the adrenaline rush died down, his vanity did not allow him to be considered to be a cripple; even if it was an act. Then he got the message from his father forcing him to continue the act so that the half giant Hagrid could get the boot and also stick it to the headmaster Dumbledore. He was very vexed at the order from his father; the first quidditch match of the year was to start in a few days and it was between Gryffindor and Slytheirn. Draco wanted to prove himself as a very good seeker and who better than against the Lions.

The buzz was about the Gryffindor team's newest seeker, the youngest and only female Weasley who was nothing more than a chit of a girl. Everyone was praising her as the one to replace her brother Charlie as the most successful seeker in Hogwarts, apparently the girl was super talented. Draco scoffed at the idea of a little girl being better than a Malfoy, but he could do nothing to either prove or disprove his point.

Draco was seething at the injustice of it all; he wanted to put the girl in her place and show that he was the best, maybe literally rub her face in the dirt too during the course of the game. Now though, their match had to be postponed just because his father and his friend, that Macnair wanted the head of a dumb Hippogriff. He wanted to blow off some steam by knocking some of the new first years on their butts but even that was proving to be difficult. His godfather and the head of their house was not allowing the Slytherins to bait the other houses as they used to previously.

Draco Malfoy detected a subtle shift in the preference of the potions professor towards Potter and his chick. He was angry but was also sure that his father would take full advantage of the current situation to not only humiliate the headmaster of Hogwarts and at the same time get rid of the oaf Hagrid, but also to bring his wayward godfather back to heel.

With these thoughts going through his mind, he was about to enter the great hall for his breakfast and enjoy the entertainment that was sure to follow with his father, when he spied the Gryffindor group coming down the stairs. A sinister smile made its way on his face. He could not touch Ginny Weasley without getting suspended from quidditch altogether as it was an offense to injure or maim the players away from the pitch; besides even though she was part of a muggle loving family, she was still a pure blood and he was afraid to take on a powerful family like the Weasleys.

Draco could not touch Harry Potter because of the enormous following he had, not to mention the fact that he was now the darling of the teachers and the head of DMLE. Whatever else he might be Draco Malfoy was not stupid; he knew that his life span would be seriously shortened if he as much as spit in the direction of the 'Boy-Who-Lived' with the current backing he had. There were other ways though and Draco finally laid his eyes on the buck toothed, bushy haired girl on the arm of Harry Potter. Now, she was fair game; with that thought he moved to intercept the group, making sure that his own entourage was with him.

Meanwhile, Harry Potter was feeling extremely frustrated. First the blonde haired heir of Malfoy house got injured due to his own stupidity but then to turn around and take advantage of that incident to punish the noble beast was pushing it too far. The Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, without a doubt riding high on the bribes from Lucius Malfoy immediately ordered the execution of the Hippogriff without even the benefit of a trial. What really angered him though was that the newly promoted professor for magical creatures, Rubeus Hagird was himself being charged as an accessory to fatally injure Draco Malfoy.

Harry knew that the Ministry of Magic did not have any jurisdiction over whoever is appointed as staff in the school. Just using an incident that, in case of any other student would have been brushed under the proverbial carpet as it should have been, to try and get a foothold inside the school appointments rankled Harry. He did not have any love for either Dumbledore or Hagrid, but that did not mean he would use that against them to remove them from the school. If Harry did not love Dumbledore, he hated the Ministry officials that were forcing their agenda just because they perceive themselves to be above the others.

Harry could see it that today it was a Hippogriff, but tomorrow it could be a student and in the hands of a Ministry employee in the name of magical purity. He was determined to stop this at all costs but unfortunately, neither Dumbledore as the headmaster of the school nor Amelia as the head of DMLE, could do anything to prevent the inspired move my Lucius Malfoy and McNair. As the one who was going to be the headmaster and overall owner of the school for a very long time to come, Harry was determined not to allow such prejudice and bigotry into the hallowed halls; he prayed for a miracle.

Entering the great hall for breakfast with Hermione on his arm and his usual group of friends around him, Harry saw Draco Malfoy with his hand in a sling coming towards them with a smirk on his face, maybe his prayer was answered.

As if on cue, Draco began spewing off his mouth, "The half-breed is getting his due today, you will nbe the next one, mudblood" he sneered impressively.

Harry and Hermione have been ignoring the taunts thrown by the Malfoy heir. Their enormous self-control aided by a strong set of occlumency shields, and not to mention their own superiority in terms of behaviour, intellect, and plain old position in society. Hermione as the one betrothed to the head of an ancient and noble house, actually ranked higher than the heir of an ancient house. His own status as the head of house Potter was known only to the members of the wizengamot and since his privacy was protected by the laws of that body itself, Harry's status was not generally known. On top of that, their status as a betrothed couple was totally unknown, except for their few friends, but now if they have to put the arrogant heir in his place, they may have to end the secrecy.

Just as this was going on, there was a commotion at the entrance of the great hall again as the Ministry delegation led by the Minister of Magic, Fudge sauntered in. Accompanying the Minister were Lucius Malfoy and Macnair, confident in their victory and behind them a little tense, Amelia with a contingent of aurors to prevent any unsavoury incidents.

Most of the attention has been taken away from the confrontation between Draco and Harry with the new arrivals. If things were allowed to continue this way, Harry was sure that the Minister would take the center stage and get the farce going. He was not sure if anyone in the ministerial party heard what Draco had to say but Harry was not bothered about it. He wanted to tear down the pedestal the purebloods put themselves on and now he was given this chance in front of the whole school, which essentially would be in front of the whole magical world, and the presence of the DMLE would give it the legitimacy required.

With his own smirk threatening to break free, Harry retorted, "... and you wonder why a noble beast like a Hippogriff nearly bit your hand of." Harry knew that he had to phrase his words carefully otherwise, they could be used to incriminate both Hagrid and Buckbeak. However, he need not have worried as the Malfoy heir rose to the bait immediately.

"Shut up scar head!" Draco bellowed gaining the attention of not only the Ministry delegation but also that of his father who began to pale rapidly at the way his son was digging his own grave. "I am taking to your bitch, not to you" he continued totally unaware of the gestures from his father desperately wishing him to stop.

Though totally unintentional, Draco gave Harry the very opening he needed and not one to let an opportunity let go, swiftly turned to his one ally in the Ministerial party, "Madam Bones..." he started in a very respectful tone, bowing to her, "... as one of the witness to the blatant disregard to the head of an ancient and noble house, not to mention the death threat to the future lady of the house, I request you to officiate the honour duel against Mr. Draco Malfoy, heir to a lesser house to the Potters."

Draco immediately paled at the thought of an honour duel, he initially tried to psyche himself with the thought that Potter was only trying to intimidate him. He was sure that one who was of the same age as him could not go on to become the head of a house; granted, Harry Potter was the only one left but still there were rules that prevented any underaged heir to take up the mantle as the head of house. What Draco did not know was that the magic surrounding the noble houses was way different from that of others; magic did not determine a person's worth by age but rather by their competency and by their ability to let the house grow and prosper. Harry was acknowledged as mature enough right in front of the wizengamot and at the same time Hermione became his betrothed.

Amelia saw the varying emotions on Draco's face and fought to temper her glee but made no effort to play with the blonde Slytherin's mind, "… are you sure Mr. Potter? Can you hold yourself up against someone of Mr. Malfoy's stature?"

Everyone around the action could see that the colour began to return to the Malfoy heir, as his confidence began to grow and it received a further boost with Harry's reply, "… I don't want to Madam Bones…" he sighed and continued, "… but as the head of a house, I have to follow certain traditions if I want to be accepted by my peers. Mr. Malfoy insulted me and my wife to be and I cannot let that be ignored even if I have to face someone superior." Laying it on a bit thick, the tone that conveyed reluctance, resignation, and also a hint of fear returned the smirk back to Draco Malfoy.

Surprisingly, Macnair spoke up, "The challenge has been issued Madam Bones, and there is no going back now." Whether he bought Harry's act or McNair was genuinely interested in the humiliation of the Malfoy heir, was anybody's guess but for the first time after learning about the death eaters, Harry felt that he might have made a mistake in garnering McNair's attention. There was nothing that they could do now but to proceed with the impromptu plan and ensure that the Ministry never had any influence over Hogwarts.

Lucius Malfoy though was not convinced; he saw with his own eyes the confident way that Harry Potter took on the entire Wizengamot and won, it showed that he was not one to be trifled with. Lucius did not know what Potter was up to but the way that his son was eating up the display rang warning bells in his mind. "My son is injured, he cannot take part in this duel" Lucius cried in panic. He suspected that the 'Boy-Who-Lived' was not as incompetent as he was portraying himself to be and to his horror, Draco fell for it hook, line, and sinker. Lucius had a very bad feeling that his attempt to gain foothold inside the administration of Hogwarts through the Hippogriff incident, backfired spectacularly and now was afraid for the life of his heir. Unfortunately he could do nothing to stop it short of taking part in the duel himself. If he won, Lucius was not so sure that he could, he would be branded as a big bully taking his anger out on a child and if he lost, he could be turned into a pauper. Talk about being between a rock and a hard place.

Madam Bones seized the opportunity with glee, "Well it's either that or a stay in Azkaban…" she smirked at the terrified Malfoy heir and turned the screw a little tighter, "… for twenty years" she finished.

Draco was on the verge of fainting in pure terror. He looked beseechingly at his father; the one who bailed him out for countless situations, most of them due to his own stupidity, looked defeated himself. For once Draco knew that he had to lie in the bed he made; it was better to take his chances against the half-blood, even if he was Harry Potter, at least against him he had a chance of winning, something which he didn't have against a dementor.

Fearing the safety of his main financier, err… best friend's son's life, Fudge came out of his shocked stupor, "… but … but" he sputtered, "I cannot allow it; I am the Minister of Magic…"

"You cannot do anything about it Minister" McNair answered, "… this is beyond the Ministry; the dispute is between two ancient houses, one of which clearly has a higher standing in the society and was in existence even before the Ministry as a noble house."

Fudge was adamant though, "He should get a chance to defend himself against the allegations."

Harry was ready to explode but it was not in his nature to wear his emotions on his sleeve and so even if he was seething at the injustice, he was able to retort with incredible calmness, "Oh he will get a chance alright!" he exclaimed, "… the same chance that Hagrid and Buckbeak got, and in front of all these witnesses."

Everyone who knew the history of the incident with the Hippogriff and the aftermath understood that, in other words, practically none. In fact, according to the laws that were enacted by the same purebloods, Harry had a right to challenge the Malfoy heir for the threat against Hermione. The Hippogriff also retaliated to an insult in the same way as Harry, unfortunately it did not have the protection of an ancient and noble house, even though it is considered to be a noble animal.

With no further objections being made or the few objections being ruthlessly suppressed, an area was cleared in the middle of the great hall. Professors Dumbledore and Flitwick immediately erected a raised platform and barriers around it to prevent stray curses from hitting the audience.

Draco Malfoy had no choice but to remove the make shift cast. Madam Pomfrey healed the slight gash in his forearm and allowed him to leave the hospital wing without even a bandage on but with his father's orders and the help of Pansy Parkinson, Draco fashioned the cast in order to continue the charade. Cries of outrage and gasps of incredulity were heard all around the great hall after being confronted with the healed arm of Draco.

The emotions on the Ministry delegation were mixed; Fudge paled immediately. He understood that he was seriously misled but he was so ingrained in the habit of receiving gifts from the head of house Malfoy that he could not comprehend that there was any malicious intention. He simply wrote it off as a silly mistake by the young Draco Malfoy trying to get out of attending a few classes. Amelia on the other hand was anxious to get back to her office so that she could slap a few hefty fines on Lucius Malfoy. Not only did he go around the DMLE and took matters into his own hands to deliver justice; she could not forgive the fact that they wanted to execute an animal just because it was intelligent enough to respond to a threat from Draco Malfoy. In addition, there was proof to show that it was a false accusation and so it meant that she had free reign to charge Lucius Malfoy for fraudulent complaint, not that anything would come out of it. Amelia would be satisfied by seeing the Malfoy coffers dip lower.

Macnair was the one that worried Harry and Hermione the most. The man was intent on beheading Buckbeak but when the tables turned on Draco and Lucius Maloy, he immediately extricated himself from any and all blame. His thoughtful expression as he tried to assess the danger posed by the not so meek 'Boy-Who-Lived' and his entourage was disconcerting to the same entourage. Lucius Malofy on the other hand looked stoic but if one was to look closely, they could see the tightening of his facial muscles and even hear the gnashing of his teeth in rage. So angry was he at the situation that he did not even go to his son's aid but instead stayed away from everyone, even the Minister of Magic.

Harry meanwhile, removed his school robes and handed them to Hermione, but did not reveal the armour he was wearing under his uniform shirt. He was confident in his abilities; grueling sparring sessions with not only his girlfriend and other friends but also professor Flitwick, Sirius, Remus, Dora, and even Amelia ensured that he was in top shape and his skills sharpened.

Before he could get onto the dueling platform, Hermione gave him a quick squeeze of his arm and with a whispered, "Don't dilly-dally; take him out fast" sent him to the duel.

Harry clambered up onto the platform without ceremony and waited for his rival to enter the fray. Draco on the other hand regained some of his lost courage and was eagerly soaking up the words of encouragement from most of the Slytheirn house. Even though his father chose not to help him out, he had no dearth of advice from the older students who had an affiliation with the death eaters.

With his smirk back on, Draco sauntered into position on the opposite side of Harry. Both the contestants agreed to the rules of the duel and bowed to each other when ordered to do so by professor Flitwick. The combatants were ready and anticipating that the order to begin the duel was about to be given, Draco Malfoy moved.

By sheer coincidence or dumb luck, Draco did indeed move right at the time that professor Flitwick began the duel. Even as the first few syllabi of the spell that began with "_Serpen_…" were out of Draco's mouth, Harry was moving lightning fast away from the line of fire. His own combination of "_Stupefy_, _Expelliarmus_" rang out one after the other and connected with precision.

Harry and his friends knew that even a friendly spar could turn dangerous due to an ill-timed or ill aimed spell, which could result in a loss of limbs or worse even life. Their teachers drilled the fact that every duel should be taken seriously without giving the opponent any chance to get their own spells off. With the many sparring sessions against a dueling champion under his belt, Harry ensured that Draco Malfoy did not have a chance.

It did not take as long as the time taken to get the arena ready for Draco Malfoy to be rendered unconscious by Harry's barrage. While almost the entire arena was cheering for the victor, Lucius Malfoy stormed away in humiliation and anger. He knew that he was beaten soundly and his reputation was bound to take a nose dive. He did not know this but his finances were also about to take a nose dive as Amelia would start the process of recovering a few fines from the blonde aristocrat.

Hermione was the first to reach Harry and grabbed him in a tight hug. Their friends quickly surrounded them while their teachers looked on proudly. Amelia could not keep the grin of her face; she knew how hard the ten friends trained and it really showed in the way Harry decimated the lackluster challenge from Draco Malfoy.

With his own popularity on the wane, Fudge began making an attempt to divert the attention back to the Hippogriff that was waiting execution.

Macnair however shot down the idea, "No point in it Minister…" he argued, "… it is clear that young Mr. Malfoy was not injured by the beast, at least not as seriously as Mr. Potter did."

The aurors accompanying Amelia and the Minister immediately acknowledged the prowess shown by the head of house Potter. The tumultuous applause interspersed by shouts of, "You showed the cheater, Harry…" made it clear even to the Minister that any attempt to go against the populace would be disastrous. Besides, he had no choice but to agree that Draco was indeed uninjured by the Hippogriff's actions and if he was to believe the murmurs among the students, it was Draco's own foolishness that led to his injury. Fudge could do nothing but order the aurors and McNair back to the Ministry and he himself turned to leave the castle.

It was not all roses though, as the calculating look on McNair's face as he began to leave the school warned Harry and Hermione that the battle lines have been drawn. Macnair was one of the most ferocious of the death eaters only just below Bellatrix Lestrange in terms of ruthlessness. While she was more likely to cackle in glee while killing, Macnair was cold hearted and brutal making him that fearsome an enemy.

Harry and Hermione exchanged a worried glance with Amelia, fearing the repercussions of the challenge that they have unwittingly thrown to the death eaters. They were able to keep Hogwarts safe but at what cost? Only time would tell.


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: I apologize for the time taken between updates. With my limited free time, I am trying my best to get the two WIP stories to speed as much as I can. I thank you for your support and your patience.**

**Declaration: ****I write for my own pleasure and not for profit. I do not own Harry Potter Universe.**

* * *

><p><strong>With You by My Side<strong>

**Chapter 36- Counter Moves**

In a spacious room adjacent to what was affectionately known as 'The Den' Hermione was reviewing their notes on their on-going project with professor Snape, waiting patiently for Harry to arrive. The room was set up as an office for Harry and Hermione, who used it mainly for learning the duties involved in being the headmaster or an administrator of Hogwarts. It was where the young couple spent most of their time now-a-days; it was their private space used strictly for business purpose and all gatherings that did not involve school affairs or anything to do with Lord Voldemort or his death eaters were conducted in their usual place inside the den.

Their office was mostly taken up by a huge desk with cushioned chairs able to seat up to ten people comfortably. The back of the room was entirely occupied by a wall to wall book shelf, most of which was empty. Hermione had high hopes that by the time Harry would take up the leadership of the school and they settle inside the castle, the book shelf would be full. One wall had the pride of the group's efforts, a detailed map of the castle, capable of identifying a person by their magical signature tied into the wards of the castle. Harry and Hermione insisted on adding it as a security feature; anyone who could enter their room could keep a vigil but only four others, Professors McGonagall and Snape, Sirius, and Amelia were capable of activating the advanced search features of the map. The only flaw in the map was that it was unable to penetrate disguises effectively. It could naturally identify a person but if he was disguised as someone else by any means, whether known or unknown to anyone, then they were at a loss. With the help of Hermione, and working with the castle, Harry was determined to even cover the obvious loophole. What was the point in knowing that there was an intruder if you cannot identify or uncover the intruder?

There was a discussion on hiring a permanent security force but was discarded as the castle was considered to be one of the safest locations in the British Isles if not the world. With the modifications Harry made to the castle's wards, and the sentient nature of the castle itself, the general consensus was to vote against hiring a security force. The idea could be visited at a later date if needed.

Hermione realized that it was pretty much the first time that Harry was doing something important without her. Madam Pomfrey did not take kindly to Hermione's request to being present in the class when the boys of her age were given the dreaded 'Talk', what was commonly called as 'Birds and Bees' for non-magicals or even 'Wand and Holster' as a crude metaphor in the magical world. Even now her ears would ring when she thought about the vehemence in the matron's voice at denying the blasphemous idea.

The 'Brightest Witch of the Generation' never though herself to be a romantic during her pre-pubescent years but all that changed with the entrance of one boy in her life. Hermione would sometimes be amazed at the ease with which Harry slotted into her life and vice versa, almost as if they were a couple married for a life time. It was strange for a fourteen year old girl to have such thoughts but she could not help but imagining her married life with Harry and the great pleasure it was bound to bring them both. Her happy state was interrupted by the very object of her thoughts at the entrance of their private sanctuary.

Harry was clearly discomfited with whatever took place in the class and Hermione could not help but grin at her boyfriend. Seeing the teasing look on her face, Harry groaned, "… Hermione!" he whined.

Hermione could not contain her mirth any longer and burst into laughter, so much so that tears appeared in her eyes. All the while, Harry could see the humour in the situation but he could not bring himself to laugh, especially when he could see the effect the merriment was causing on some of her body parts. The couple was always comfortable with hugging and snuggling, but the new found knowledge and the recently awakening hormones were wreaking a havoc in Harry.

Sensing that Harry was approaching the state of true distress, Hermione ceased making fun of her betrothed. Getting up from the settee she was lounging on, she approached and embraced her long time and best friend. Harry stiffened a bit in the hug but his natural ease around Hermione took over quickly and he relaxed into the hug. If he found a new appreciation to the soft contours of his wife-to-be he remained a gentleman and did not bring any attention to them.

The couple returned to the sofa and Hermione promptly snuggled into him. "Come on Harry!" … she addressed Harry, intent on preventing the awkwardness that might arise in the aftermath of what was bound to be a very detailed and a very awkward discussion with the school healer. Hermione was certain that there were a few visual aids too and could definitely understand the embarrassment that Harry could fell upon being in close contact with her, "… we talked about this in Marseille and I thought that we left all the awkwardness behind us."

Harry could not deny that taking care of Hermione through the uncomfortable and by her own admission a painful time of the month, should have felt much more awkward than what he was feeling now. "I was intent on taking care of you at that time Hermione, and my concern did not allow me to think about anything else. Now…" he sighed, "… now I have a face to go with the graphic images and commentary from Madam Pomfrey."

Feeling that Hermione was about to interrupt him, Harry tightened his hold on her and continued, "I love you and enjoy being with you. The thought of marriage and having kids with you…, that is a dream I am looking forward to fulfill many times over." Harry paused to focus his thoughts away from Madam Pomfrey's lecture and looked at the beautiful young woman in his arms, "… please give me sometime dear. I promise you that I will behave."

Hermione let him off the hook but still could not resist teasing him, "Just remember this feeling you have when it's my turn to get the lecture." The couple shared a quiet chuckle and just relaxed in the contentment offered by their chosen partner.

A few minutes later, Harry gently pushed his girlfriend off him and gestured towards the notes on the table in front of them, "What do you have for me?"

That more than anything else brought their minds out of the proverbial gutter. Hermione let out a frustrated huff, "I've been going round and round in circles that I am beginning to feel dizzy" she groaned while Harry patted her back in commiseration. "Things were going on so smoothly that I thought it was going to be a cakewalk. We even managed to identify most of the components in the pain relieving and the muscle restoration potions with the help of our friends at Oxford and Cambridge…" Hermione trailed off trying to control her vexation. She was not used to failure; and with Harry's involvement, they managed to succeed in most of the things that they set out to do but de-convoluting the components of a potion to identify the one active and most essential ingredient was turning out to be extremely elusive.

"I know sweetheart, I looked at all the notes too, from every angle possible" Harry gathered her into his arms and began rubbing her back in a soothing gesture to calm her clear agitation.

Hermione could not remain cross with such ministrations and calmed down enough to disentangle herself from her comfortable position and pick up her cheat sheet to go through it once again. Harry lost his line of thought while observing the intense concentration on his betrothed face and began losing himself in her angelic face and had to rouse himself forcibly for some serious discussion.

With his own suspicion taking a much firmer root, Harry gently pushed the sheet down back onto the table, "Hermione, I am beginning to think that we are going about it the wrong way." Hermione wrinkled her brow cutely and Harry had to kiss his adorable girlfriend. "We know that the allopathic way of treatment that we were used to is more of a modern medicine. More often than not a single compound is used to target a specific or a set of similar targets. However, there are many traditional ways of treatments … many ancient ways." He then began listing them on his fingers, "… Chinese medicine, Ayurveda from India, Unani, and we do know about … the herbalists of regency era…"

"The ancient texts of Roman-Greek traditional medicine" Hermione agreed.

Harry nodded his head in acquiescence, he did not know much about the traditional medicine but all those ways of treatment were very well known and even accepted in England and America. "These forms of medicine treat the entire body and not just the malady."

Harry and Hermione sat in silence trying to think of the ways that this new realization would fit into the scheme of things. "It does look as if the 'Art of Potion Making' does have some similarity to the traditional medicine" Hermione mused.

"It's more than that dear," he interjected with sudden realization, "they are the same … if not diverged at some point, at least derived from a common source. Magic might have just added…" he shrugged, "I don't know … some magic." Hermione shared an amused grin with her husband-to-be agreed to that.

"Yeah!" Hermione worried her lower lip and tried to rationalize the fact, "… even though potion making is not an exact science, there are always rules to follow."

Harry agreed to the fact that was drilled into every student that crossed the threshold into professor Snape's class, "Maybe we are better of finding a common ground in each pair of potions. I am fairly convinced that even if it was possible, going after the chemical composition of the potions may not be a good idea."

The couple began drawing out fresh plans for their project. Generally speaking potion making did not change much from almost the time it first began. In addition to the actual making, the components also did not undergo much change; there was a flurry of new potions right at the start, most of them made by Merlin himself and then by Helga Hufflepuff. As time passed, those potions were accepted as they were, with only a few potion masters making an attempt to modify them based on locally available materials instead of exotic ingredients that had to be imported. It was mostly an effort in convenience rather than any real need or drive to develop, enhance even, existing potions.

In the modern era, circumstances and greed forced the unchecked hunting of magical creatures like Unicorns, Dragons, Hippogriffs and many others for their parts which are invaluable components in potions. The dearth in the availability of such rare components and also supported by black marketing pushed the supply down and the prices up forcing many Magical Ministries and individual potion masters to search for alternatives.

Spurred on by the need and the availability of talent, Snape, acknowledged as the foremost expert in potions after Hufflepuff took up the task of deconstructing the potions made with ingredients that are irreplaceable but expensive and with low availability. If it was possible to identify the main compound, then the inexhaustible repertoire of purified compounds available in the non-magical world could probably be used with the potion base successfully.

More than three months of hard work from Harry and Hermione, however, led to the undeniable conclusion that potions can never be broken down into individual compounds that make up the final mixture. Maybe it was the magic, or just the nature of the preparation and the ingredients, the best that the couple could do was to fractionate the potion and identify the one part that contained the appropriate environment to provide a cure.

"If we can remove the portion that can interfere with the activity of another potion, then it is possible to mix them…" Hermione mused. Her eyes lit up in playful excitement, "Kind of like 'one potion a day keeps the healer away'" she giggled in excitement and probably a measure of relief too.

Harry rolled his eyes at the antics of his girlfriend; they were not naïve to think that there would be a miracle cure for everything. Newton rightly said that, 'To every reaction, there is an equal and opposite reaction.' Even if they were to manage to mix two contrasting potions to obtain the benefit of the both of them in one, which otherwise would have hindered the action of each other or worse cancel out the other, they could never predict if the newly derived one would bring its own share of complications. At least if nothing beneficial came out of such an exercise, Harry and Hermione were determined to eliminate the scourge of all medicines, horrible taste.

Even though the work they were doing was mostly routine and monotonous, the couple were thankful for one thing; such an undertaking in the non-magical world would have required enormous capital and years, a decade even, of painstaking work. More often than not they involved testing the compounds on animals, after inducing the injury or the disease in the first place. Here at Hogwarts and with the help of a little transfiguration to make a realistic model of a human and a selection of runes to mimic the disease or injury, they were able to cut down the expenses and time by an incredible amount.

They still had a very long way to go, but it was a start and a very good one too.

_**Scene Break**_

Adrian Jones, a member of the British delegation to the French Ministry of Magic was fuming. The Jones family was not a noble or a revered family but it was quite ancient. There were only purebloods in their heritage and if they had to even marry their cousins, they did just that to maintain their blood purity. His wife herself was his second cousin and grew up with him in his father's house; now she gave him their only child, a daughter. Adrian could not love his daughter any more than he did now but he was still saddened with the fact that their long history was going to end with him due to the lack of a male heir to take their name forward.

If he was to look closely at the members of the previous generations, he would have seen that there was a disturbing trend to the diminishing numbers of progeny. Almost all the previous generations had only one child, thankfully there was at least one male child and so the lack of any other children was ignored. Ask any of the more liberal thinking families, and they would say that it was due to the lack of any new blood bringing in much needed vitality.

Many other ancient families like Bones, Longbottom, Greengrass, McArthur, and the ever chivalrous Potter, never had a pureblood as the Lady of the house for more than three generations continuously. They would probably not acknowledge it, or perhaps even not know it, but this infusion of new genes was what kept the intelligence, strength, and magical power higher than most other families. They were also the very few of the most successful families and rose to the position of a Noble house. It was this magical prowess that probably prompted the dark lord Voldemort to target such families first and eliminate most of the members even with their very rich history and qualities needed for the magical world to flourish.

It was pretty much an unspoken rule among the ancient families not to poach onto the other's skills or if they shared the same traits, onto the other's territory of financial operations. This arrangement ensured that everyone had their fair share of work and were dependent on the others for everyday things. The economy as a whole prospered due to this arrangement and there were minimal disputes. As the British magical society preferred to be segregated and was mostly exclusive of people from other countries, such an agreement was paramount for continued survival.

This structured if not rigid way of life remained unchallenged for high onto a century and if the more traditionalists of the ancient houses strayed from their preordained areas of expertise, they were largely forgiven by the others. The traditionalists honoured the commitment in words only and not entirely in its spirit. They always coveted money and power more than a good name which was the one aspect that elevated some of the families to the status of an 'Ancient and Noble House', and therefore left the traditionalists to privately fume at the injustice. The men of Houses of Nott, Parkinson, Macnair, older but poorer than Malfoy, did not restrain themselves to help from other's coffers if the chance was offered to them. Now-a-days it could be said that their primary livelihood was earned that way, supported by a thriving black market and blackmail, sometimes the material used was years old even. The successive ministers looked the other way rather than trying to curb such unethical practices since the culprits were part of the Ministry themselves. The noble families never bothered to confront such subtle and often times blatant misdeeds as they were loath to impose their will on the others, not that it stopped the traditionalists. As long as their own families upheld their beliefs, the noble families were content with the peace offered by the times. The lack of any repercussions to their deeds drove the traditionalists further but they took care not to overdo it and incur the wrath of the world in general.

Such were the strings attached to the continued peace of the magical world, but everything changed, with the arrival of one man, Lord Voldemort. With his claims of being a direct descendent of Salazar Slytherin and a forked but sweet tongue, he was able to mobilize traditionalists against the rest of the wizarding world using the age old fall guy for all strife, the next meal on the table.

The increase in the muggleborn population during the 50s, began the slide in fortunes for those who would not adapt themselves to the inevitable change. With their innovative thinking and more often than not, their superior intelligence, the muggleborns began making their mark on the magical world, diminishing the popularity and coffers of the long entrenched families. A sizeable chunk of the British wizarding world, led by the Noble families, embraced the change, welcoming the new additions. It was the hard-lined traditionalists who found themselves on the receiving end of empty till-boxes and they flocked to the banner of Lord Voldemort.

Adrian Jones came from a family of master enchanters. Their skill in making items that were very artistic and of high value as collector items was well known. The unique and tasteful presentation made such items quite pricey however sub-par their actual usefulness was. As with most pieces of art, the items made by the Jones family were not durable enough for daily use and therefore forced their customers to buy more than what was needed. This had the happy side-effect of raking in profits for them.

The increase in the influx of muggleborns into the wizarding world also meant that they brought with them a much needed practicality and innovation into whatever they did. Businesses or skills that were once limited to only a few families were no longer exclusive. The serious competition and more importantly the lower price and durability of most enchanted items threatened the rule of many old pureblood families like the Jones who were stubborn enough to resist change. Unfortunately, that was the time when one man, Lord Voldemort, determined that the wizarding world was meant to be his pawn and spread his brand of genocide.

The current head of house Jones, Adrian, came to his legacy on a night of bloodshed. His grandfather who was the head at that time and his father, the heir were killed in an attack on a muggle establishment meant to be a place for ambush under the dark lord's orders. The attacking party was caught unawares by a strong police presence preparing their barricades for the royal family to pass on that route the next day, and eliminated the death eaters with extreme prejudice.

Being the head of the family and lacking any male heirs allowed Adrian the privilege of missing the death eater raids that came after the failed raid, and if everyone knew that his distinct lack of fighting ability was the main reason, they were polite enough not to take offence. That was also the reason why he was content to remain in the side-lines and equip his master with all the required enchanted objects like illegal untraceable portkeys, and whenever needed, cursed objects.

That resentment against muggles extended to muggleborns too as the new arrivals into the magical world quickly broke down the unacknowledged embargo on mastering more than one skill. With their vivid imagination and inspiration from the non-magical world, the muggleborns dominated the small manufacturing sector, earning the wrath of people like Adrian Jones. This was compounded by the fact that Adrian was not clever enough to improvise and adapt to the changing environment and bring novelty and innovation into his own trade. Even though he still managed a comfortable income from his life-long patrons, the threat of a drastic reduction was beginning to become a reality.

Adrian relied mainly on the age old designs and etching techniques perfected by his ancestors and his own mediocre knowledge about the subject prompted him to stick to them. That was the reason that it was a shock to him when he heard about the popularity of the 'Boy-Who-Lived' and his 'Harmonian Magiks'.

Lucius Malfoy and the others brushed it off as just a publicity stunt by Harry Potter. Whether it was just that or something more substantial, Adrian never wanted to know. The only thing that mattered to him was that the new venture was cutting into his pocket and quite deeply too. He began investing heavily in the black marketing of rare items to offset the loss of business. Added to that, he was somehow caught by Madam Bones and then forced to swear an oath never to break the law or to support the dark lord. He knew that Lord Voldemort was dead and so he was only happy to take an oath on his magic, but the deal not to break the law broke the back of his business instead. He was sure that 'Harmonian Magiks' was responsible for making the artifact that summoned him to the head of DMLE. It literally ripped him away from his home and that too using his dark mark. Adrian could not prevent the ice cold terror he still felt thinking about the advantage the 'light side', especially a formidable woman like Amelia Bones and Dumbledore with his association with the Potter brat, had. If this was allowed to continue, he feared his very existence, he had to do something to get rid of them all; but at the same time he could do nothing about it as his very magic counteracted his will.

Then, a miracle happened and conveniently landed in his lap. His contact in the death eaters and longtime friend Macnair heard about the Ministerial delegation that was to meet the French Aurors and even recommended him to be a part of the delegation, expounding his expertise on whatever they were to review. Adrian did not even know what he was going there for, except that his friend needed his help in renting some muscle and he was glad to do that.

Adrian was excessively mindful of the nature of the oath that was forced on him by Madam Bones and so when Macnair approached him for the help he needed, Adrian took care not to show any interest in why the men were needed nor the type of men that were needed. Helping out a friend by hiring a few men to do his work was not against the law and he intended to keep his own involvement in the scheme to a minimum. Deep down he hoped that the men were being hired to get rid of either both Madam Bones and his fiancé Sirius Black, or Harry Potter and his betrothed Hermione Granger. He took care not to allow those thoughts to really register in his mind with his mediocre occlumeny skills and was thankful that he was successful.

Adrian's understandably lowered spirits were dealt a severe blow when he learnt that the top notch protective equipment that the French aurors were boasting about was in fact designed by Harry Potter and his betrothed Hermione Granger personally. Even the incensed death eater had to admit, however grudgingly it might have been, that they were of top quality and anything less than a fatal curse would protect the aurors and allow them the freedom to retaliate appropriately to the threat. His admiration turned to anger quickly with the knowledge that the only reason for the visit was to evaluate the goods and their utility for the British auror force.

One thing was clear to Adrian Jones, if the death eaters or their friends were to live, then the 'Boy-Who-Lived' and his entourage cannot. He was even more determined to complete the task given to him by Macnair.

_**Minor Break**_

Sitting in the non-magical side of a seedy bar in the heart of Paris, Adrian Jones contemplated the man he was to meet in a few minutes. Henry Byron was his classmate at Hogwarts and though he was a half-blood with a muggle father, was one of the very few unmarked death eaters. His ease in the non-magical world and the connections he had to prominent people in the Prime Minister's Office endeared the man to Lord Voldemort.

Initially, Henry was flattered at the unique distinction he was shown by the fearsome dark lord. He was quite enthusiastic to do his bidding too, but as reality quickly set in Henry was dismayed. The attack that claimed the lives of the elder Jones' was primarily to remove the prime minister while he was escorting the Queen to the opening of an exhibit inside the British museum. Though the Queen was not included in the plan, her death would have been no less welcoming to the dark lord.

Horrified by the realization that he played a major part in the attempt to destabilize the British non-magical world, Henry tried his best to distance himself from the death eaters. Thankfully he was unmarked which gave him the freedom to move as he chose and when he was offered to go to France to garner support to the dark lord, Henry grasped it eagerly. It was probably to his benefit that Lord Voldemort was killed within a few days of him setting foot in France. That was all he needed to get on with his life quietly, and he was successful up until now.

Adrian looked at the surprisingly mild-mannered giant of a man sitting across from him. This was the first time he was meeting his near constant companion during the time at Hogwarts, "The years have been good to you Henry."

Henry Byron was worried about meeting his old friend; he was sure that there could be nothing good about this meeting. He wanted to be left in peace to live out the remaining years of his life with his wife, "Yeah!" he agreed, "living away from England has been surprisingly good to me."

They spent some time reacquainting themselves with their lives and Henry could not miss the undercurrent of acute resentment against the incursion of muggleborns into the business side of the magical world. More importantly, Adrian could not keep the simmering anger at his own degrading livelihood, all because of an upstart. The 'Boy-Who-Lived' did defeat their lord but every one of the death eaters believed that it was a miscalculation by Lord Voldemort rather than any greatness of either the boy or his parents. Perhaps it was but the reality was that the same boy was now threatening the purebloods, either with the oath Adrian was sure that most of the offending death eaters were forced into, or with a direct blow on their stomachs. It was time to finish what their master was unable to and the first step was going to be tonight.

Adrian favoured his friend with a grim smile, "Henry, it's time for you to fulfill our master's need."

Henry Byron's eyes widened for just a fraction but quickly schooled himself into a mask of perfect indifference, which was a sure sign among the death eaters that he was eager. In his mind though Henry was terrified and his heart clenched at the idea of being thrown back into the war, he prayed for a way out of the mess. "Is the master returned?"

"Not yet" Adrian sighed, "we are paving the way for him."

Henry took it mean that there was no way that Lord Voldemort will be back to terrorizing the world as long as Harry Potter and his supporters were around. Henry was not sure if this was something to deal with the dark lord or simply some really angry death eater getting a little bit of revenge for his lost resources. It could only mean that there will be an attempt at the life of the 'Boy-Who-Lived' or at someone close to him. "How many will you need?" he asked.

Adrian was pleased, he was inclined to be pleased by his friend after all. "Ten for now. I will let you know where to when the time comes."

Henry dipped his head in acknowledgement. If he did not know where the men to go, then warning the British authorities or even the head of DMLE was out of the option. He could never stop himself from ruing the day that he was lured by the honey sweet but forked tongue of Lord Voldemort but now it was much more poignant.

"It will take me time to be discreet" Henry tried subtly.

Adrian obliged without a thought, "You have time until a week before Christmas."

This time Henry's eyes lit up with pleasure, but it was not for the reason that Adrian expected or hoped. There was only one major event that was happening during that time and his own superior in the French foreign office was scheduled to attend that. He now had something to go on.

Early next day, Henry Bryon discharged the one debt of honour that tied him down. He went to lighten his burden with the man who gave him sanctuary when he needed the most, all those years ago, Pierre DeLacour.


	37. Chapter 37

**Declaration: ****I write for my own pleasure and not for profit. I do not own Harry Potter Universe.**

**With You by My Side**

**Chapter 37- Pre-wedding Blues?**

Professor McGonagall was sitting in the office that was commandeered by two of the brightest students she had the privilege to teach. It was probably poetic that one of the two was the son of the two best students that came before him. More than the miracle that many considered him to be and that probably allowed him to survive the night of Lord Voldemort's attack, McGonagall found that Harry was a very good natured young man. As most of the things go, the reality was very different form the legend of the 'Boy-Who-Lived'. The legend was a prince among the masses due to the ecstasy of the masses, while the reality was also a prince but it was due to his ability to really effect a change to the world he was living in.

Right at the moment, Harry and Hermione were under the careful watch of the woman who was acknowledged to be the best in transfiguration. Even to her, the situation she found herself in was utterly confounding. From the time of Godric Gryffindor who was credited for being the first animagus, the process involved painstaking and painful transfiguration of individual body parts. The witch or wizard takes a potion to identify their animal form and then under the watchful eye of one skilled in transfiguration begin the process to attain the animagus form.

The process of animagus transformation was listed as a very grey art and tightly regulated by the Ministry not due to its difficult or potential for misuse but for the serious dangers the process afforded. If not done properly and without adequate precautions, the witch or wizard may seriously and even irreversibly damage their body. Anyone struck in the middle of such a transformation may be forced to lose the body part. But such was the process generally accepted in the magical communities all over Europe and many other countries.

Since the time of their spirit awakening at the 'Medicine Grounds' of the Navajo tribe in Colorado, Harry and Hermione were keen on achieving their animagus form. Their daily meditation routine allowed them to obtain the state of calmness that was prerequisite to achieve their spiritual form. They still had a very long way to go to bodily transform but they were far ahead enough that any loss of concentration could lead to accidental transformation. Unlike in the process followed in the modern times, accidental transformation during mediation was not harmful and can be very easily reversed. It may make the subsequent transformation more difficult but not impossible. All these reasons make the process of animagus transformation using the Native American method that much difficult but at the same time extremely risk free and assured of a result. It just took time and required extreme concentration achieved through months or even years of meditation.

McGonagall was not ready to accept that the process that Harry and Hermione learnt during their trip to the US would give better results than the tried and tested method by which not only she but James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew successfully achieved their animagus forms. She was intrigued though when the two teens described their unique forms and the process by which they 'touched' them.

McGonagall vividly remembered the confrontation that took place when she offered to supervise their attempts to achieve their animal forms.

"… but this is how it was supposed to be done. It is the way I achieved my form" the Transfiguration professor argued.

Hermione had a very well thought out counter argument, "If it was the way it was meant to be, then way was it dangerous? Why should someone be at risk?"

McGonagall had no answer for that and yet the couple was relentless, "Animagus form is said to be inherent to a witch or wizard, is it not?" Harry asked and it was clearly a redundant question as he continued, "… that is why you do not need to force someone into their form. Let the inherent magic guide you to achieve your animal form."

The professor could not deny the logic behind the argument. All the rules of such a transformation say that the first time has to be a forced transformation and then the latent magic of the wizard or witch takes over to make the subsequent transformations possible and easier. "But the potion that we take does not make any changes, it only gives you a vision of what your form looks like" the professor countered.

Hermione shrugged, "I do not deny that the potion is wrong. I only say that the forced transfiguration of each body part may be wrong."

"We accept that transfiguration does not change the mass of an object. Then how do you explain a very large cat's paw when in actuality a cat is much smaller?" Harry wanted to know.

Professor McGonagall recognized that the discussion was not to criticize the technique, but it was to genuinely understand the principle and the working of the animagus transformation. That realization allowed her to let go of the small amount of resentment she harboured upon starting the argument. Now that she was able to really focus all her training as a teacher to analyze the animagus transformation, she found that the logic put forward by the teenaged couple was undeniable.

"Yes, it is generally disconcerting to see that your hand had turned into a paw with fur and all. But the real shocker is when you are struck in the middle of the transformation and find that you have a large leg on a cat's body" the professor could not repress a shudder that went through her. She had to experience it herself when learning the animagus transformation from Professor Dumbledore.

"That does beg the question as to why the size of the witch or a wizard does not remain the same when they transform into their animal form" Harry mused.

Hermione agreed, "Yes, even our own forms are totally disproportionate to our natural bodies."

"So, forcing a person's body into an animal form, which may or may not be their true form cannot be the cause for the differences in the sizes" Harry conceded.

"Maybe it's the magic of the person that makes a difference" McGonagall mused.

Harry and Hermione looked as if they had a brainwave and just muttered a distracted, "Maybe…" already deep in thought.

Even though she had no clue as to what direction the thoughts of her two students were taking, Minerva McGonagall enjoyed her triumph for a short time. Harry and Hermione may have agreed to her suggestion but she was also convinced that the answer to the dilemma would be something totally other than what she would think.

So here they were in the room going about their training; Harry and Hermione were mostly immobile on the floor and in their meditative poses while McGonagall sat on a chair fidgeting. She was not sure how something like meditation could go wrong, in order to justify her constant presence. By their own admission, the Native American method of attaining the animagus form was much safer. Her alter ego was a cat for crying out loud, she could not tolerate being ignored or staying in one place.

A promise was a promise and so with another huff of frustration, the professor continue her vigil and wait for the two teens to come out of their trance.

_**Scene Break**_

December brought with it its own share of delights and vexations. As soon as Harry and Hermione arrived home for the Christmas break, they were immediately inundated with various business deals that they has to look into and finalize. Remus turned out to be a very good manager for everyday operations and to keep 'Harmonian Magicks' meet the demands of the fledging business. Sirius, Dan, Emma, and even Dora were able to keep the paperwork up to date. However, the major decisions pertaining to alliances and cooperation between the Ministries of various countries and their company was the burden left to the teenaged couple.

Though they were almost always ahead of their studies, the third year turned out to be a little too packed for time. Harry and Hermione had only planned on tackling the problem of new formulations of potions, but it did turn out into a far greater problem than they anticipated. The lure of leaving things for a nearly a month and spend it in the company of family and friends was certainly enticing, not to mention the event that the whole family was looking forward to, the joining of the houses of Bones and Black through the wedding of Amelia Bones and Sirius Black.

The first week of their Christmas holidays were spent in completing all the formalities to satisfy the business obligations for a variety of bulk orders. One major deal was with the French Ministry of Magic and Hermione's parents, Sirius, Remus, and Dora were also actively involved in clearing the way for supplying the French aurors with 'Harmonian Magicks' protective gear. The French Minister for foreign affairs, Pierre Delacour, was to come and finalize the deal with Harry and Hermione and then stay back until the wedding. The deal with the French Ministry and the arrival of their delegation also had the happy outcome of bringing the entire Delacour family for the celebration.

Harry and Hermione were happy that they could spend a considerable amount of time with their good friend Fleur Delacour. The last time they met her at their residence, the couple took an instant liking to the pretty and intelligent young woman. Though she was of a Veela heritage, there was no attempt to use her potent allure against Harry. She graciously accepted him for what he was, a boy trying to make his way in the world and not the celebrity that the wizarding world projected him as.

More to the advantage of the two teens, Fleur was ahead of them at school and in France too. Harry and Hermione had the distinct pleasure of hashing out the differences and similarities in the education system of the two countries. Now that the Delacour family would stay with them for a ten day period, before leaving to their home for Christmas, Harry and Hermione were determined to enjoy their time with Fleur.

For two of the party, the arrival of the Delacour family brought a much serious discussion. One night after dinner and when the rest of the house retired early following a night of excursion to the shopping mall, Remus and Pierre Delacour sequestered themselves in the library at the Granger's home.

"So what have you been able to find out Remus?" Pierre asked, taking a sip of his firewhisky.

Remus sighed unhappily, "You were right; there are undercurrents of anxiety and tension growing. The unsavoury elements of the society have noticed a marked increase in attention to them and not by the Law Enforcement or by the Ministry."

There was no need to say that the only ones left that could be interested in such lawless people are those interested in less than peaceful intentions. That was the favourite tactic of the death eaters, throw a few galleons around and you would get blameless mayhem and death. Almost all of those hired were not pure-bloods or even magicals. Such considerations could never bother the death eaters when they were doing their master's bidding. Even the statute of secrecy would sometimes be ignored, but they were pure-bloods and could do anything they want and escape censure of the law.

"I hope the sources are reliable…" Pierre voiced.

"Yeah!" Remus replied sipping his nearly empty drink, "… the work done by the 'Lily Potter Foundation' really made a difference. People have hope now and they are not willing to lose that by succumbing to the lure of easy money. Not to mention, now that Harry Potter is in the limelight, they are not willing to do anything to endanger him, and if that would lead to a better life for themselves, they are more than happy to do so."

Pierre hid his smile behind the glass. He was happy to do Harry Potter's bidding too. Even though the wizarding world in France was a much more tolerant society, the people there were prone to England's influence too. After all, quite a few of the ancient houses in England had one or more members of the French aristocracy. During the last war led by Lord Voldemort, France managed to remain out of the conflict; Pierre was certain that it was due to the fortuitous circumstances involving baby Harry and the man Henry Byron. Now, the fragile peace was about to be disturbed once more and it looked as if money was able to talk louder. The onus was now on France to tighten their borders to prevent French nationals to cross into England to cause destruction, he owed at least that much to Harry Potter and his betrothed.

"Do we know who's in charge?"

Remus sighed, "Not really…" he shrugged, "… it's definitely not Lucius Malfoy or his cronies. Their fortunes have dipped significantly due to a spate of takeovers." Pierre gave him an understanding gaze and acknowledged the implication that Harry and Sirius were somehow involved in that too.

Remus played with his now empty tumbler and looked into the distance, while Pierre was left to his own ruminations. A few moments later, Remus collected himself and asked, "How certain is the information from your side?"

"I was the one who gave a chance for Henry to establish himself in France and away from the influence of his old comrades, when he was sent to amass people to support Lord Voldemort. He considered it as a debt on his honour, and even though I asked nothing in return, he gave the information willingly. I can only assume that it is quite accurate" Pierre stated with a hard look in his eyes emphasizing his conviction.

Remus ran his hands tiredly over his face and let out a shaky breath. The last time that there was a conflict involving the death eaters, he lost everything. It took more than ten years for him to find his way back into happiness and Remus was disturbed that it would be the only chance for him to have a family he always wanted. And now that he found the one woman who he sensed cared nothing about his illness and who he felt comfortable enough to open himself to, the threat of war was looming again. Remus was determined not to allow things to proceed like last time and threaten the lives of his friends, especially that of Harry and Hermione. They gave him a chance to live his life to the fullest and he vowed to himself that he would do everything in his power to ensure that they lived to their old age.

"None of them know about this" Remus ventured. Seeing the look of confusion on Pierre's face he elaborated, "… I did not tell Sirius, Amelia or the kids about our suspicions."

Pierre agreed to that decision with a nod of his head, "Oui! Sirius and Amelia have enough on their plate already with the wedding coming up in just about a week. And if Harry or Hermione even catch a hint of this, then they would do anything to keep their family safe."

"Yes" Remus agreed instantly.

The two men drifted into their own thoughts, quite alone in the Granger's library as it was late into the night. Suddenly Pierre perked up, "This place is well protected isn't it?" at a tentative nod from Remus he continued, "… at the same time no one knows about it…"

Remus was still confused about the matter and so Pierre took pity on him, "… we should lure them here and then set up an ambush."

The plan was not as surprising to Remus as Pierre thought, "… I admit that Dora and I…" the light blush on the werewolf's face which could not be concealed, did not go unnoticed by his partner but he kept his merriment to a well concealed smile. Remus cleared his throat and continued, "Miss Tonks told me that she observed one man loitering around the neighbourhood. He cannot see or even approach the house but takes note of any comings or goings of the party."

Pierre admitted that there was a good possibility that whoever wanted to attack the party was well and truly into the conviction that the non-magical house would be the most vulnerable. Bones Manor or 12 Grimmauld Place are very well protected making any surprise attack on them nearly impossible. What they did not know however was that the Granger's house was probably the best protected in all the magical world except for the house that belonged to Harry's aunt. He shared his views with Remus and the only comment that the man had was, "… they sure are making it easy for us."

"We know from Henry that there would be about a dozen of them, ten French nationals and probably two or three English" Pierre surmised.

"Any more would attract unwanted attention even with concealing charms or wards" Remus agreed.

The two men discussed the many possibilities that needed to be taken care of during such an attack. The attackers definitely would not dare to come out into the open; if they could pinpoint and reach the house, they could get away with as much secrecy as possible. However, that was not possible due to the powerful protections set up by Harry and Hermione, which left the time when the members of their family would be moving on the road as the only window for any hostile action. One thing was undecided though, who the target of any possible attack could be, Sirius, Amelia, Harry or all three of them.

"We will need help" Remus admitted reluctantly. "Even if we know the precise time of attack, just the two of us or with Miss Tonks, the three of us cannot contain twelve or even ten of them."

Pierre agreed with that assessment, "If we have enough people on our side, a reverse ambush would give us enough advantage. We may even take them out before our family is exposed to danger."

That certainly was a very attractive option for Remus, who was not at all comfortable putting not only Sirius and his bride-to-be but the glue that brought the family together, Harry and his betrothed, Hermione in even a hint of danger.

"'Mad-Eye' would have been the best man for the job" Remus mused wistfully, "… since the man retired from the auror force, it apparently has been impossible to trace him."

Pierre was surprised at the prodigious care that Remus took in accounting for all possibilities in repelling any possible attack. Henry Byron was only able to confirm the departure of ten French wizards to England just a few days ago. In the short time available, Remus was able to not only dissect the situation but also think about a counter-strike. One thing struck the Frenchman, the familiarity that Remus exhibited about Miss Nymphadora Tonks might indicate something more intimate than just a discussion of the grave situation they were in. Then there was the telltale blush on Remus' face … 'Hmm…' Pierre mused, '…possibilities … possibilities.'

"_Miss_ Tonks might have suggested alternatives…" Pierre asked.

Remus was startled at the stress on the appellation but decided to ignore it for now, unfortunately to his detriment, not that he knew. "She suggested auror Kingsley Shacklebolt as a very competent wizard" Remus supplied.

Pierre nodded his head decisively, "We should meet him and chart a plan."

"Should we hint about the possibility of an attack to the family?" Remus wanted to know.

Pierre gave it the due consideration that it needed. If anything went wrong, his own family would be in the middle of a fight. He had utmost confidence in his wife Apolline and daughter Fleur. Not to mention, Sirius, Amelia, Harry, and Hermione have proven themselves to be ferocious fighters when pushed. It was not an easy decision to put them in danger but it had to be done, "No" he replied.

Remus nodded his head in resignation. After discussion with Dora, both of them agreed on the same thing too. The two men sat in companionable silence before Remus recollected that it was quite late into the night. He slapped his knees bringing Pierre back into the present and bidding a "Good night!" moved to exit the room.

With a wicked grin, Pierre stopped him, "So… Dora eh!" he teased.

Remus blushed instantly and huffed in irritation at the same time. Throwing his hands up in defeat, he exited the room leaving a chortling Pierre Delacour behind.

_**Minor Break**_

The wizard known as 'Mole', due to the prominence of the blemish on his forehead, looked impassively towards the area where the muggle contraption known as an automobile materialized from. Today it looked bigger and different than what he had seen the family move in, for the past couple of days. It would be upon their hiding spot in just a few seconds and as he got ready to intercept it, he could not stop the thoughts that tumbled through his mind.

He knew that there was no point in really thinking about how that happened, even though he was staring at the same spot for the past one hour, how could something so big come out of thin air? Even though he did not know much about muggles or their way of living, he knew that even magic could not do something like that and everyone knew that magic could do the impossible. Moreover, he did not see anyone in the vicinity brandishing a wand. He was a pure-blood for many generations, but he could not conjure objects like an automobile. The only thing he could think of was that there was a very powerful ward protecting the house of the mudblood Granger; it was not really a surprise as Black was known to frequent the house.

With that conclusion in mind, 'Mole' tried to identify the perimeter of the ward coverage so as to look for the ward stones a few days ago. His intent was to disable them or at least mark their places so that they could be removed at a very short notice. Unfortunately for him, he was forced to loiter around to find the anchor stones that were not there in the first place, and was easily spotted by Nymphadora Tonks. What baffled him though was that he could not remember searching for the ward stones when he came back to stake out the neighbourhood the next day. Every night his memory was wiped clean making him an easy target for Tonks' own surveillance on him. 'Mole' did not know that the powerful magic invoked by Harry and Hermione was intent on keeping them safe and secure.

With only two days left for the wedding and another five before Christmas, 'Mole' was forced to abandon the plan to attack the house. The man who hired him to complete the job was getting restless and threatened to replace him. The result of the ultimatum was that 'Mole' had to devise a new plan to attack the entire family when they would be travelling in their automobile and this was the day that he would carry out the deed.

The man called 'Mole' cast his eye over his hidden accomplices. He marveled at the stealth displayed by the French wizards as they began their wait for the attack. Unknown to him and to the rest of the attacking party, a contingent of French aurors specifically requested by Pierre Delacour were able to teach their English counterparts a few tricks to neutralize the threat of the mercenaries. A group of English aurors numbering fifteen under the command of Kingsley Shacklebolt positioned themselves behind the ten French and two English wizards with their wands ready. All they had to do was to lean forward and press the tip of the wands to their opponents' necks and hopefully, there would be no blood shed.

Every wizard in the area, attackers and defenders alike straightened themselves when they spied the minivan suddenly appear in front of them seemingly from nothing. The automobile cruised down the empty street towards the waiting party but with a wand sticking into his neck uncomfortably, 'Mole' and his party were forced to allow the family and friends of Harry Potter to go their way unharmed.

_**Earlier**_

The interior of the minivan that the Grangers hired was almost full with only space enough to seat just one more. Remus seized the perfect excuse to stay behind, "It's quite alright, I'll walk to the secluded part of the park and then apparate from there."

Even though Harry and Hermione tried to protest such an action, everyone realized that there was no way that the three remaining adults, Remus, Dora, and Pierre could be accommodated into the already cramped vehicle. The plan was agreed to without much fuss and when Pierre offered to accompany Remus so that Dora could avail the last seat in the car, the woman in question who came out of the house in time to hear this exchange and immediately protested.

"Please take this old man with you" Dora pointed to Pierre and struck her tongue out to much laughter from the group. She did not allow any time for the teased man to retaliate and continued, "Besides, I have an errand to run for my mother at Diagon Alley. I may even be a little late for dinner…" she apologized.

Remus acted the gallant gentleman, "… I will accompany you to the apparition site, if you will allow me."

Before Dora could continue the charade or the others could comment on this, Pierre butted in to divert their thoughts to a completely different, albeit very much possible scenario, "… and I will chaperone them" he declared with an unrepentant smirk.

The bright red faces of the two adults and the uproarious laughter of the rest of the company continued until the minivan pulled away from the driveway of the Granger's house and continued down the road. The three remaining adults were brought back to the seriousness of the situation they were in. With a nod of their heads and a grim look on their faces, Remus, Dora, and Pierre ran behind the cruising vehicle. They were thankfully far behind not to alert the occupants and as soon as the minivan crossed the ward line and turned a corner, the three combatants began to sprint.

The absence of any confrontation soothed their frazzled nerves but even then Remus, Dora, and Pierre did not relax. Reaching the site, where the ambushers would have hid themselves, the three were relieved to find that Master Auror Shacklebolt and a contingent of fifteen English aurors were rounding up the French mercenaries who numbered ten. A few of the ward masters were quickly setting up muggle repelling charms while the rest of the aurors were frisking the captured wizards. With a few well placed '_accio_' charms any and all belongings of the French wizards were safely deposited in the evidence boxes supplied by 'Harmonian Magicks' that were now mandatory for every auror team to carry.

Seeing that all the foreign wizards were being safely secured, Shacklebolt turned his attention to the two local wizards who looked to be the leaders of the motley group. "Tell me who your target was? Who sent you?" the dark skinned auror demanded.

The grizzly and hunched over wizard turned to his partner, terror in his eyes clearly showing. It did not take a genius to realize that the man who was known to the aurors simply as the 'Mole' was the leader of the party and he simply glowered in return.

Shacklebolt simply shook his head, "Oh… Don't you worry! I have all the time in the world. Once I am done with you, you will be begging me for death. I will have my answers…" he then turned to his second in command and barked an order to take the two away.

After ensuring that the French mercenaries were safely secured, Shacklebolt turned to see Pierre approach. After conferring for a few moments, Pierre gestured to the sole French Ministry official and gestured his approval. The French Ministry official tapped the rope that was binding the French wizards and converted it into a portkey which whisked the arrested suspects and the Ministry official away to a secure holding facility in Paris. It took some persuasion from Pierre to finally get Shacklebolt to agree for the French to take custody of their citizens, but the fear of an international incident that would bring undue attention to a probable increase in death eater activity placated the Master Auror. The assurance from Pierre in his capacity as the French foreign Minister in magical government, that the perpetuators will be punished accordingly also helped ease Shacklebolt's mind.

Dismissing the remaining aurors, Shacklebolt turned to greet Dora and Remus. "Thanks for the warning Tonks…" he was gracious in his gratitude.

Dora quickly waved away the gratitude while stressing that it was Remus and Pierre who were the real brains behind the operation. Remus was a little jealous at the obvious camaraderie displayed between Dora and Shacklebolt. He recalled that the Master Auror was Dora's mentor and even though he knew that their relationship was solely that of friends, Remus could not help but curse his own reluctance in openly displaying his affections to the vivacious young woman. It did not help that he was very introvert and added to that his infliction of being a werewolf never helped him be at ease with the fairer sex. But then he remembered the incident on the last full moon day, where his enforced primal form seemed to accept Dora Tonks and was in turn accepted by her, just about twenty days ago.

_**Flashback**_

Remus was able to get a few samples of tissue from his contacts in a werewolf clan on Harry and Hermione's request. The samples were from cadavers and though they would not be the best for identifying differences in a transformed werewolf and a wizard, there was no way that any werewolf would allow someone to take a skin or blood sample during the time they would be forced to spend as werewolves.

On this particular day and with the new moon about to rise, Sirius volunteered to try and get a skin sample from Moony. The many times that Sirius, in his dog form, spent with Moony and not to mention their deep friendship could make him the best one to try. Amelia with her limited training as a field medic, which was a must for all aurors, was able to take some hair, blood, nail, and skin samples from Remus before his transformation.

The unoccupied house bought for Harry and which was used to skillfully trap death eaters after luring them using Lord Voldemort's horcrux diary, was selected as the best site for Remus' transformation. The sturdy cage that was used to trap the death eaters would form an ideal entrapment for Moony. Dora, who happened to invite herself to not only witness the transformation, but also act in case of any emergency also went with them. Though she professed a curiosity to see a werewolf transformation, her heart desired to be there during this tough time and lend every possible comfort to the man she was falling in love with.

Professor Musser of the Massachusetts Institute of Technology, urged Remus to take the 'Wolfsbane Potion' before the transformation. Theoretically, the best comparison should be before and after the transformation without the use of any agents that could render the werewolf form more docile or less primal. However, there was no feasible way that any werewolf, even someone like Remus would allow sampling in such a state. Therefore, common sense prevailed and if needed another attempt would be made but with other safeguards in place.

Despite all his bravado, Sirius was never in Moony's company as a human. He was able to get samples of hair and nails but when he tried to get some skin sample, Sirius barely managed to escape serious injury from a flashing paw with claws extended. With a snarling werewolf after him, Sirius hightailed out of the cage and Dora managed to shut the door firmly, thankfully without any injury to either Moony or to Sirius.

"That was a very close call…" Amelia quickly embraced her fiancé. "Are you alright?" she asked, managing to keep the terror out of her voice.

Sirius quickly assured her of his well-being, "It's a pity though…" he sighed. "I was hopeful that Moony would cooperate enough to get the required samples."

"Yeah!" Amelia commiserated, "… the kids were very excited at the prospect of unlocking the secret to a werewolf transformation. If anyone could find a cure for the affliction, Harry and Hermione would be the ones."

While the couple were basking in their embrace, Dora looked at the trapped Moony. Unlike any werewolf that she encountered, Dora could see that Moony was perfectly lucid to what was going on around him. It was only his instincts in face of a threat that prompted him to chase his best friend away. Being an auror Dora could sense that Sirius was not totally comfortable being in the presence of Moony, without the benefit of his animagus form. That might have put the werewolf under fear of bodily harm; yes, all they wanted was a small skin sample and if possible some blood but still they were going to injure him.

When Moony's eyes caught hers, Dora noticed the soft glow in his eyes. Even as a ferocious beast, Remus could not hide his tender regard towards the young lady and Dora was entrapped. Taking a deep breath to steady her nerve, Dora moved towards the latch that secured the cage.

"What are you doing" Sirius nearly screamed in fear, holding onto Dora's arm and stopping her.

Dora faced him, "I believe that I can manage to get a sample" she stammered in face of Sirius' severe countenance.

"Oh No young lady" Sirius shook his head vehemently. "I was friends with him for a very long time and I was chased away. I absolutely forbid you to go in there."

"I have a feeling that Moony will allow me" Dora replied with conviction. "I've spent a lot of time in his company and trained with Remus. He knows that I mean no harm."

Both Sirius and Amelia were surprised at Dora's declaration that she was spending a lot of time in Remus' company. They knew that the two of them were involved in 'Harmonian Magicks' but Sirius never imagined that Remus and Dora could harbor deeper feelings for each other. Dora met his scrutiny squarely and refused to blush.

"That may be true Dora" Amelia interjected gently, "… you were with Remus, not Moony."

Dora acknowledged that with a nod, "… sure, with my auror training, I can anticipate danger. Even though it has been a while that I have been in active duty, since I've taken up a research role for Harry and Hermione, Remus and I duel whenever we have spare time."

Sirius and Amelia were still not ready to let the argument go but before they could renew their objections, Dora pushed forward, "I am considered as the unofficial chief security officer and charged with not only your and Harry's security but also of 'Harmonian Magicks'. As such I may face even this eventuality someday, and it may not be Moony at that time." She took a deep breath to calm herself and looked beseechingly at her cousin, "Sirius, please trust me."

"It's not a matter of trust cousin…" Sirius sighed, "… I don't want to face Harry if something happens to you."

Amelia always liked the bubbly young woman when Dora was under her command in the auror force. The head of DMLE was well aware of her skills and amazing reflexes, but still it was dangerous to go in front of a werewolf, even if he was under the sedate influence of the potion. On the other hand, Amelia recognized the budding relationship between Remus and Dora, which her soon to be cousin inadvertently revealed. Magic works in mysterious ways and if there was a bond forming between the two, then their magic might recognize its counterpart. It was worth a try.

Amelia simply extended her hand towards Dora and pulled her into a strong embrace. With Sirius watching slack jawed she whispered for Dora's ears only, "Be careful as to what your heart wishes Dora." With that Amelia gently pushed her towards the cage and took Sirius arm not only to prevent him from stopping Dora but also to steady herself.

Dora struggled to control her blush and it actually helped her in not feeling nervous while approaching a wary Moony. As a shocked Sirius looked on, Dora began petting the werewolf all the while locking her gaze with the yellow eyes of the man who occupied her thoughts day and night. With nary a twitch, Moony allowed Dora to take a skin sample with a punch biopsy all the while gazing into Dora's eyes, trusting her. With Dora's hands caressing Moony, Amelia was even able to withdraw a blood sample much to their relief.

_**End of Flashback**_

The recollection brought a fond smile to Remus' face, the budding jealousy was ruthlessly suppressed due to the confidence in his feelings being reciprocated by Dora. The conference between the Master Auror and his one time student was short and ended with a warm hand shake. Shacklebolt collapsed the repelling wards and with a nod towards Remus, Dora, and Pierre activated his own portkey to go to the DMLE.

Breathing a sigh of relief at the smooth conclusion to a potentially dangerous situation, Remus offered his arm to Dora. With a shy smile and genuine pleasure evident on her face, Dora threaded her arm through his and allowed Remus to lead her away. A beaming Remus, who was nearly propelled into the clouds, began moving towards the nearby park which was used as a point for apparition by the magicals visiting the Granger home. His pleasure did not diminish even after being subjected to a pointed and not so subtle eye roll from their chaperone.

The trio made their way to the restaurant to join their families for a dinner hosted to congratulate the bride and groom on their upcoming nuptials. They were able to make it just on time and so were spared from any explanations or excuses that would have been uncomfortable while hiding the real reason for their excursion.

_**Scene Break**_

Meanwhile, in another part of London, Adrian Jones was sitting down to a dinner with his wife and daughter. The joviality that was so liberally sprinkled at the table graced by the Delacours, Grangers, Amelia and Susan Bones, Remus Lupin, Dora Tonks, and Harry Potter was sorely lacking in their home. The pure-blood etiquette demanded comportment of utmost restraint and that was the prevalent emotion at the Jones' table.

Just as they started on the first course, the family had to rise from their table due to the presence of a team of aurors led by Shcaklebolt. The Master Auror dispensed with formalities and addressed the head of the family, "Mr. Jones, you are under arrest on suspicion of an assassination attempt."

Before Shacklebolt could elaborate the details as to who was the purported target or how they traced the origin to him, Adrian's mind connected the dots and came to the conclusion that the French wizards he hired on behalf of Macnair failed in their attempt. He did not know who the target was but it was enough that he was instrumental in helping someone break the law.

Magic demanded a high price from oath breakers and as soon as Adrian Jones realized that he did indeed break the oath he gave to Madam Bones, his magic took the payment. He may have taken the oath not to break the law under the watchful eye of the head of DMLE, but everyone knew that such oaths on one's magic could never be forced. There has to be a commitment from the witch or wizard towards the action demanded by the oath on some level, even if it was sub-conscious for the magic of the oath to be binding. Given the alternative by Madam Bones, the chance of getting away from the death eaters might have looked attractive to Adrian Jones. Even if taking the oath was to his detriment, Adrian took the oath with his free will on some level and was thus enforced by his own magic.

Watched helplessly by his wife and daughter, and by the aurors, Adrian Jones' magic took the payment for his transgression, resulting in his death.

As she desperately tried to console her distraught mother, the new head of house Jones was selfish in her joy. She never liked the arrogance and the thinly veiled disdain towards anyone not a pure-blood, by her father. The dictates of the head of house meant that she could never voice her displeasure lest the magic of the house enforce some form of punishment on her. Now with no such restraint, her joy was increased by the realization that there was nothing to stop her from marrying her muggleborn boyfriend.


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone for the continued support for this fiction and excellent reviews. I would also like to apologize for the delay in bringing this chapter out. I hope that you do not find this chapter too technical and tedious, I just could not help it and had to get it out of my system. **

**Declaration: ****I write for my own pleasure and not for profit. I do not own Harry Potter Universe.**

**With You by My Side**

**Chapter 38- Lunar Poison**

Christmas was a very calm day at the Granger house unlike the previous year. The newlyweds left to spend the time between their wedding and the New Year in France and especially Christmas day in Paris at the Eiffel Tower. This left the Grangers and Harry to their own devices. With Susan bunking with her best friend Hannah and Dora taking time off to go on a holiday with her parents, Harry and Hermione were free to use what was left of their break to meet Professor Fredrick Musser.

There was not much time to pack a trip across the Atlantic in such a short time, but ironically, the two teens did not have any other opportunity and enough time to do it. The Easter break was very short which made it impossible for Harry and Hermione to even think of leaving Hogwarts and that meant that they would have to wait until the summer. It would be a bit too late if the two teens had to wait that long; not to mention that their summer was already full with a visit to South America. They were determined to complete their goal of improving the 'Wolfsbane Potion' within this school year. Besides, the professor was badgering them to meet him as soon as they could. Apparently, there has been a couple of breakthroughs and that was keeping him giddy; if he had to keep the information to himself any longer, he would be ready to burst.

Therefore, Remus, Dan, and Emma were ready to accompany Harry and Hermione to the MIT at Boston. The plan was to start on Boxing Day and spend two days in Boston, one full day probably to meet the professor and then end their trip by welcoming the New Year at Time Square in New York. The following Monday, the third was the day that classes would start at Hogwarts. This meant that Harry and Hermione did not have any time to spend at the Granger's house on their return, they would probably have to sleep on the plane and Hogwarts Express. It was not quite jet setting but the two teens and three adults would be living out of their suitcase for the whole week, but it was all fine in the name of Science.

The journey going into Boston was uneventful and meeting the professor in his lab was positively eye opening. The usually even minded professor was literally bouncing on his feet. Such was his excitement at meeting the two teens who made big strides in revolutionizing the understanding of magical theory. Though they were merely teenagers, Harry and Hermione could be called his employers.

Greetings were exchanged in good spirit and the visitors convened in Professor Musser's office over cups of coffee and tea. He looked earnestly at Harry and Hermione before starting, "The idea that you approached me with was so novel that I was very happy to work on it. I have to admit though, that I did not believe that we could get something meaningful out of it. Still, being a researcher, working for the cause of science was not new to me."

More often than not, that is the fate of scientific enquiry. Only in rare cases does something tangible comes out of exhaustive experimentation and research. A lot of money goes into a better understanding of a natural phenomenon, and little by little, usually over many years, the truth is unraveled. The lure of the unknown, the desire for better knowledge is what spurs research and a little knowledge goes a long way.

"Professor" Harry interjected, "we discussed this before; we can fund your research."

Professor Musser waved the protestations away but Hermione could not leave without saying her piece, "The Lily Potter Foundation was established to help understand the condition better professor. We would be happy to fund your research."

It felt so natural for Hermione to think about herself as a part of the Potter family, that she did not think how others would perceive her offer to fund a mammoth research project from money that did not belong to her. Even though the others knew about the understanding between Harry and Hermione, the professor did not. Thankfully, he did not think twice about the matter of Hermione giving him leave to use the funds that still did not belong to her lawfully, he could only think with gratitude the way the two teens were willing to promote science and welfare of their fellow beings.

"Still it's your money…" the professor pointed out and then waved his hand in a gesture of banishing their protests away. "The results of my study have been so intriguing that I am sure I will be able to get some funding from the National Institutes of Health. Moreover, I am positive that the National Aeronautics and Space Administration is also interested in my discoveries."

The two teens exchanged a look and decided that they would allow the professor to look for his own funding. If the attempts did not yield any significant results, then they could pitch in. Judging by the professor's enthusiasm though, Harry and Hermione were cautiously optimistic that whatever the new insights were, they would be novel enough to warrant a widespread interest. Their main goal however, was to benefit werewolves and so were willing to fund any research that could better their chances of being accepted in the wizarding world.

Professor Musser began his discourse on the reason that brought Harry and Hermione to his lab. "There are two important aspects that I found out while looking for the effect of the moon on a werewolf actually. One is the change that occur to the moonlight on a full moon night that is different from other nights. The other is the effect of the change in moon's radiation on the human body... With me so far?"

A row of bobble heads greeted that question eliciting a small chuckle from the professor. He continued with his explanation, "As we all know, the moon does not have any source of energy. It is true for any celestial body that is not a star. If the Moon only reflects the light from the Sun, then why does the radiation that comes from it different that the Sun's?"

"It's only natural that some of it is absorbed or converted into different forms of radiation. We see that everyday…" Emma opined. The others including the professor readily agreed to her explanation; after all, what we see as white light can be broken down into its constituent colours just by moisture in the air.

"This only means that the surface composition of the Moon is such that some of the incoming radiation is either absorbed or reflected back at a totally different wavelength" Harry reasoned. Judging by what the professor was hinting at, this was the logical explanation and the thought intrigued the two teens. 'That was how NASA was involved' they thought. The expedition to the Moon was undertaken as an exploration of science, but who knows what secrets were unearthed that would also provide a substantial financial gain?

Professor Musser beamed at the teen; he had his share of misgivings when Harry and Hermione came to him with the idea of studying the affliction of werewolves. According to the man who introduced the topic to him, the two teens were supposed to be prodigies, and that was a description which made the professor wary. He knew that parents were too apt to give the name to a kid however undeserving they may be. Added to the fact that Harry Potter was rich enough to fund a research project increased his suspicion. Professor Musser was ready to convince himself that the two teens were nothing more than windbags who thrived in their self-belief of superiority. He however, could never let go of an opportunity for discovering exciting facets of biology and so took up the job despite his misgivings. He was now thankful that he did; the research was throwing up exciting discoveries that was sure to get him not only a few coveted publications, but hopefully help the two brilliant teens to ease the pain of a werewolf transformation. Yes! After only a few minutes of interaction, Professor Musser was able to acknowledge that his initial assessment of Harry and Hermione was wrong. They were indeed intelligent without any arrogance. What was more important was that they were eager to learn new things and all for the larger benefit of the society.

"Exactly!" professor Musser crowed. "Astronomers have identified what could be dust from the lunar surface being streamed out and cause an effect similar to the Aurora Borealis."

"Strange and colourful lights seen on the horizon in the upper latitudes right?" Remus asked.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement to what Remus voiced. They did not even want to divert their attention from the compelling tale that the professor was weaving. "This is especially prominent during the full moon…" the professor baited with a sly grin.

Harry and Hermione drew in a sharp breath as the realization set in. Whatever the phenomenon was, it was causing the werewolf transformation. They hoped that the professor had the answer as to the nature of the glow. He did not disappoint, "The surface of the Moon has a unique combination of the elements Boron, Magnesium, silicon, and Copper which has not been seen on Earth. NASA has not been able to replicate the exact conditions that exist on Moon and so are not sure about the alloy that is formed by the four elements."

Professor Musser knitted his eyebrows together contemplating about the matter that he was going to reveal. The discovery was not published yet and so was wary about revealing it, but it was essential for Harry and Hermione to understand the phenomenon properly. It was an essential part of their research and his findings after all. He could always request for a confidentiality agreement or a magical vow not to reveal the contents without express permission. With that decision made, he decided on complete disclosure, "One of my friends involved in studying the properties of the radiation reflected from Moon's surface revealed in confidence to me that the unique combination of the alloy and the freezing temperatures render the Moon dust charged and that is what is expelled from the surface."

"This sounds suspiciously like the superconductors that we hear about…" Dan mused with surprise written on his face.

Professor Musser nodded his head appreciatively, he should have guessed that his guests are far too intelligent. "Yes, the composition of the lunar rocks suggests that the solar radiation is somehow being converted into electrical charge at the extremely low temperatures. The charged particles then rise several miles above the surface giving a distinctive glow that can be seen on clear nights, but especially on full moon nights."

Harry and Hermione wore thoughtful looks but it was Hermione that voiced the question, "… but the streamer like phenomenon you mentioned cannot effect here on Earth can it? I mean you said just few miles…" and she trailed off in contemplation.

Professor Musser was impressed about the intelligence shown by those who could effectively be called his employers. Even though they were very young, judging by their professionalism, he was confident that they would keep his secrets. "Please remember that I am breaking my friend's confidence here…" he was interrupted by Harry who immediately assured the professor of maintaining secrecy.

Thanking them, Professor Musser launched into the explanation, "It's not just a matter of charging the lunar dust but also the increase in what is known as vacuum ultra-violet radiation. This band of radiation is not usually seen on Earth from the Sun due to its low penetrability, even the presence of clouds can stop the radiation from reaching the Earth."

"Yes, sometimes during the full Moon if there is a thick cloud cover, the change is delayed. I know from my own experience that as soon as the Moon comes out from behind the clouds, the change to a werewolf takes place" Remus interjected helpfully. He was astounded by the changes in him after meeting Harry and Hermione. Even during the time with James, Lily, and Sirius, he would not talk about his condition that freely. With the two teens however, it was almost as if his reticence has been removed. They treated it as just another disease that should be cured and not as an exotic condition that was adventurous, as James and Sirius felt. He was thankful for their companionship during his time at Hogwarts, but even then he felt as if they were either pitying him or relishing a sense of fantasy. Now though there was only objectivity and with it the hope for a future for him without the curse.

His musings were interrupted by Harry, "That is a very interesting point" he opined.

"Yes, and something that adds credence to our observations that this high frequency radiation may be responsible for the werewolf transformation" Professor Musser agreed.

"Do you not have a source for this radiation and prove it without doubt?" Hermione enquired.

Professor Musser grimaced, "I know nothing about that aspect beyond what I gleaned from my discussions with my friend and according to him it is just not found on Earth. Or it is present in such low amounts that it is not identifiable."

"There is the other aspect of detecting it at trace levels" Emma supplied helpfully.

A few minutes were lost in silent contemplation; nature is very complicated and it was never more evident than when science could not explain away things easily. Harry and Hermione had to accept that some things were beyond human understanding or intervention. Their recent setback when it came to potions also reiterated this fact. They had to bow to the inevitable and think about other ways to achieve the results that they wanted or hoped would solve the problem they were facing. The two teens were usually not accustomed to admitting defeat but were slowly learning that life had a way of thwarting the best laid plans. It was something that the two teens were beginning to realize and giving their grudging acceptance.

"That's one aspect, what about the actual changes that cause the werewolf transformation? Could you get any insights into the problem?" Harry wondered.

The despondent look on the professor's face was quickly wiped out to be replaced by a beaming grin, "Now we are talking!" he exclaimed, "This is my area and I am happy to say that I have very good clues that could solve the riddle."

There was silence for a short time with the professor shifting his gaze from one to the other and finally Remus snapped, "Are you going to tell us or not?"

Professor Musser pouted comically and raised his hands in surrender, "Calm down, I was messing with you. I rarely get the chance to joke around."

As the others continued to look at him incredulously, the professor sighed heavily and conceding defeat turned serious, "Before I started the actual investigation, I looked around the available literature and talking to various healers, mostly in the US but some in the UK too. All of them agreed on one thing, for the infection to occur, the infective material, in this case the saliva of a werewolf has to be fresh. Dried or even a few hours old material does not work."

"Someone actually worked on that…" Remus blurted out in surprise.

"Yeah! I am shocked too" Harry added while Hermione was nodding her head. The reticence of magicals to change was well known and investigations into magical diseases that were incurable was relatively unknown in the UK. Then again, the professor did include the USA.

Mildly amused at what they were likely thinking, the professor retorted, "You may be surprised, but the Native Americans and the ways of the ancient English and French held the best answers."

To his surprise, not only Harry and Hermione, but the three adults accompanying them also relaxed. Seeing his confusion, Hermione elaborated, "We have had a very good grounding in Druidical magic. We can very well believe that they did extensive research into the werewolf problem."

Professor Musser considered that and then simply shrugged his shoulders, "Any way, the most popular and most convincing opinion is the involvement of some kind of virus…"

"Yeah!" Harry agreed, "That's what we also thought. Judging by the way you phrased it, I believe it's not?"

"Everything about the way that the inoculum behaved leads to the assumption that a virus was involved, except for one thing…" he paused to see if any of his listeners would be able to infer it. Though the three adults and two teens had looks of intense concentration, they could not. The professor decided to oblige, "Viruses are 'alive' only inside a living host, outside of it, they still survive but they are not alive. However, they retain their ability to infect new hosts."

The two teens remembered the professor's earlier words that the saliva of the werewolf loses its infectivity after a couple of hours or more importantly, when it dries. "So it cannot be a virus" Harry stated.

The professor nodded his head in acquiescence and pulled out a binder from his desk drawer and began, "Many others already ruled out the usual culprits like bacteria, fungi etc. and that only left the unconventional agents. One example is the DNA itself. Usually, naked DNA is easily degraded in a foreign host but where magic was involved, we could not really discount the possibility. Moreover, the act of biting a victim may put the DNA directly into the blood, helping it to disseminate all over the body and cause the changes during full moon."

"But…" Hermione trailed off.

The professor waited for a few moments with an encouraging smile on his face but when Hermione did not continue, "I am sure you are on the right track…" he offered.

Bolstered by the professor's kind words and a subtle widening of Harry's eyes, an indication that he also stumbled upon the answer, Hermione squared her shoulders and offered, "Usually any change to the DNA of a person would make the subsequent changes permanent. I am not sure that they could be turned off or on when needed." Then she gave a wry smile and offered, "Unless you want to use magic as a reason."

The others chuckled while Harry added his own opinion, "The process of integrating any foreign DNA into the genome is a very tricky process. As far as I remember my biology, no two such events could give rise to exactly the same results."

"All of the above" the professor crowed, while Dan and Emma puffed themselves up like the proud parents they were. A short round of exaggerated congratulations by the professor brought some merriment. Going off on a tangent, Professor Musser took up the explanation, "While a scanning electron microscope is used to study the surface detail, a transmission electron microscope is a very powerful tool to study the fine detail of a cellular structure."

He pulled out a few 8 X 10 glossy prints and distributed them among his audience. "Like any microscopy technique, electron microscopy also gives a snapshot of a particular event and if it is a very transient change, it may be very difficult to capture. Luckily, a werewolf's transformation lasts for a few hours and so is a perfect candidate for such an observation."

Harry held a print labelled 'control' in his hand while on his right, Hermione held a print labelled 'test'. With their heads together, Hermione resting hers on Harry's shoulder, they perused the evidence before them. To their limited skills, the control print showed what looked like a normal human cell under very high magnification, what is called as an ultra-structure photomicrograph. The various internal organelles of the cell were conveniently labelled making a comparison of the two structures easy to the two teens even with their limited training. In contrast to the nearly empty area that characterized the cytoplasm of the control cell, the test cell showed what seemed to be very ordered and structured tiles. They were compact and spread haphazardly all throughout the cell but had a fixed structure wherever they were within the cell. The seemingly random positioning but precise organization within the structures, a contradiction within itself, baffled the teens.

The dentist couple meanwhile had little problem deciphering what was in front of them. "Hmm…" Dan mused out loud, "… these look like crystalline structures and the ordered structure means that they are not incidental. They have been forced to form such a structure."

If someone looked at the professor at that moment, they would have seen a comical widening of his eyes and a mouth gaping like a fish. No one was privy to such a sight however, and Dan continued, "… If this was not external, then they could be crystalline salts within the cytoplasm."

Emma disagreed immediately, "… they are too big to be crystallized salts; we know that a mixture of salts, like what we see inside a cell, usually have difficulty in forming a crystal. A perfect crystalline structure is formed with only a single salt." She stared at the photograph with an intense look of concentration before exclaiming, "Unless… protein…" she breathed in shock.

"Hmpf…" the professor grunted in exasperation, "… what a way to steal my thunder."

Emma was unapologetic as she was still staring holes at the photograph, "… I've heard one of my researcher friends talking about protein infectious or something like that." With that she met Professor Musser's eyes silently asking him for details.

The professor gave in graciously, "Prions, they are called Prions and though technically not correct, they are called Protein Infectious, colloquially. The most common example is Bovine Spongiform Encephalopathy or Mad Cow Disease."

At that the visitors to the laboratory sucked in their breath in unison. The infliction known as Mad Cow Disease was especially rampant in the UK with loses to livestock accumulating to a few hundred thousand pounds. The aggressive behavior in cows that accompanies the disease now struck the magicals as being eerily similar to that of a werewolf during full moon.

Before anyone could voice their awe, Professor Musser continued his explanation. One reason for his haste was the lingering suspicion that the group of intellectuals before him could very well decipher the results of his experiments without his aid. The professor was not vain but he still wanted recognition for his work and the ability to present it before those who could provide money for further research, "Prions do not replicate in the normal way that we come to expect. This is evident due to their lack of any DNA or RNA. What is not easily evident is that the prion infection cannot take place if the host does not have the normal versions of the infecting protein."

"Can you please elaborate that professor…" a bewildered Remus implored.

The professor looked chagrined, "Sorry about that, let me step back a little. As the two doctors suspected, these crystalized proteins are a part of the normal human cell. We really do not know what they are or what they do but we suspect that these form part of the skeletal structure of the cells, the cytoskeleton."

"Are there any efforts to identify the nature and role of the protein professor?" Hermione interjected into the monologue.

Harry answered instead, "I am sure that is an ongoing project Hermione."

Professor Musser grinned at the teens and nodded his head decisively, "Any way, coming back to the explanation, all proteins have a precise three dimensional structure for their proper functioning. Some proteins have a propensity to misfold due to their inherent composition but there are many ways by which they are maintained in their normal structure. Most of the times, the misfolded proteins can be reverted to their normal form or they are degraded to be recycled. With me so far…"

The two teens and the two dentists nodded their heads resolutely as they were familiar with the biology of proteins while Remus nodded his head a little dubiously. The acceptance was encouraging enough for the professor to continue, "The proteins that comprise of prions are notorious for their failure to fold properly. However, they need one important factor for that to happen."

Harry preempted the professor, "A nucleus for the other proteins to aggregate onto. Something that has been infected from another source."

"A werewolf bite that transmits the misfolded proteins" Hermione agreed.

The professor was no longer surprised by the astuteness of the two teens, he was saddened that he did not have them as his own students, they would indeed have been a joy to teach. However, he was happy that at least his own interpretation of the results were not that farfetched, a third party observer was able to reach similar conclusions without any bias.

"There are many ways by which prions are formed. The most common explanation is that certain mutations accumulate in a susceptible protein to such an extent that they spontaneously misfold when enough of such proteins occupy a limited space. Rarely though, sporadic cases do occur, where a perfectly normal protein does turn into its prion counterpart. This is helped by a stimulus, which is unfortunately unknown, and the presence of a misfolded version of the normal protein."

"You believe that the werewolf transformation is a sporadic event?" Emma enquired.

"Yes" Professor Musser agreed, "My hypothesis is that the unidentified cytoskeletal protein is the culprit. It is abundant in the human cells, and is already arranged in an ordered fashion. In a werewolf, the newly synthesized protein stays in its normal form until there is a stimulus for the protein to misfold into its prion form. The presence of the misfolded protein inside the cells, as a result of an infection from a werewolf, sort of guides the native proteins to misfold and also to aggregate."

"This stimulus is the Vacuum Ultra-Violet radiation" Dan's interruption was more like a statement than a question.

The professor agreed, "This is an educated guess but I can see that the only difference between the other nights and a full moon night is the increased amount of the Vacuum Ultra-Violet radiation. Usually the amount of this radiation is not enough to penetrate the earth's atmosphere but during full moon nights, it crosses a threshold level. This is needed to stimulate the cytoskeletal protein to lose its stable configuration and begin aggregating around the prion proteins that are already present."

The hypothesis looked more like conjecture than any scientific analysis but based on the evidence that was presented to them, Harry and Hermione had to concede that it looked to be the most logical conclusion. However, the thought of a prion protein being controlled by external stimulus did not sit well with them. After all the Mad Cow Disease was a perfect example where the uncontrolled proliferation of the prion proteins causes holes in the tissue. On the other hand, the disease takes more than a year to accumulate to such an extent that it causes the symptoms. That was when magic was not involved. It was common knowledge that a witch or a wizard does not usually fall sick except to those diseases where magic itself was involved, like a wizard's flu and not the common influenza. It was not a stretch to imagine that the magic in an untransformed werewolf would keep the errant proteins under regulation. It would probably require an external stimulus to overwhelm the innate magic and for the prions to accumulate in such large numbers that would force a structural transformation of the human body and the mind.

Hermione concluded the explanation, "… the misfolded prion proteins from a werewolf are transferred to a new host through the saliva in the bite. In the new host they are unable to actually do anything other than acting as a nucleus for the newly formed prion protein under an external stimulus and the loss of the stimulus would allow the body to recover back to the original state." The two teens could not suppress the small sense of triumph and pride at their analysis and they were quite sure that it would explain the professor's hypothesis.

Harry and Hermione built up the theory on the fly while reanalyzing the data that the professor generated and also managed to explain it to the adults in the room. The four adults were surprised that the two teens were able to arrive at such a rational explanation in a just a few minutes of deliberation and without the aid of hard proof. Even Professor Musser had to acknowledge that their theory does pass cursory examination.

"Do you think that the Mad Cow disease was actually infected by a werewolf?" Harry pondered.

It was actually a very good suggestion but something that no one could probably answer, and so the professor restricted himself to comment, "We do suspect that humans can contract prion disease from infected meat."

There was a lull in the conversation but was broken by Emma who exclaimed in a faked cheerful voice, "Now all you have to do is get experimental proof for your theory and you would have found the secret of a werewolf transformation."

Harry, Hermione, and Professor Musser could not hide their grimace at that which intrigued Remus. He could not stop himself from voicing the question, "It should be a straight forward thing, right?"

Hermione answered him in the same false cheerful voice as her mother, "All you have to do is find the correct size of a lunar rock which will generate just the right amount of radiation…"

Harry took it up, "… and you will have to simulate the exact conditions on the moon. The freezing cold, the lack of atmosphere, not to mention the right amount of gravity…"

Remus was fidgeting but the Professor did not leave it at that, "… find a way to bring the natural sunlight to shine onto the rock specimen without the Earth's atmosphere impeding it…"

"Alright, Alright!" Remus threw his hands up in abject surrender but it did nothing to stem the flow from Emma. "… Then positioning the tissue sample for it to be exposed to the radiation for just the right time and the right distance from the lunar rock…"

Dan delivered the final blow, "… all the while assuming that the sample we get from a volunteer would behave just like it would do normally in the body."

Remus realized that it was not just the presence of the prion proteins but also the accompanying magic of a wizard or a witch was needed for a werewolf transformation to take place. There was no evidence that a tissue sample taken from a magical would retain its magic when outside the body. If it does, then this would also be the first time that such an observation was made. It did open up exciting possibilities but that was for another day. At the present time, he was very depressed as a result of the realization of the difficulties it would take to prove for certain the reason for a werewolf infliction.

"So we would not be able to solve the riddle completely" the dejection was very evident in his tone.

"Don't worry my boy" the fifty something professor slapped Remus' shoulder, "there are many ways to do it. I will ask my friend at NASA about a way to replicate the radiation that comes off the lunar surface and then project it onto a test subject under controlled conditions." The professor was staring at the werewolf when he said that and Remus understood the unasked question.

"Yes, I am willing to be a test subject for this" he assured.

"Excellent" Professor Musser grinned. Then his smile dimmed and looked at Harry apologetically, "I will be unable to get funding for this."

Harry simply waved away the objection willing to foot the bill himself. "If we know for sure that prions are involved, is there a cure for this?" he asked instead.

The professor sighed in resignation, "Remember, these are not foreign particles like bacteria, virus, or any other infectious agent. These are an integral part of the cell and that makes them more dangerous than the other infectious agents."

"So, there's no cure" Hermione voiced the thoughts of those listening to the professor.

Professor Musser shook his head in resignation, "Until now the only way to limit the spread of the disease was to slaughter all the infected animals. They do die in a matter of a couple of years anyway but slaughtering them prevents their transmission to new animals or even to people. Unfortunately, there is not much hope of finding a cure."

There was not much to do after that other than digest the information given to them. After fidgeting for a few minutes, Harry and Hermione exchanged a glance and after getting a look of acceptance from her parents, Hermione started to take their leave from Professor Musser's lab.

The professor himself was in a reverie running the theory that the two teens put forward and deciding on its veracity. It did look to be the closest to the truth they could get without hard evidence. Professor Musser was more than convinced that it was the way to go and just maybe they could give relief to countless werewolves. "So, how goes your search for a cure?" he queried unaware of the visitors actions.

Harry and Hermione slumped back, both physically and mentally. Hermione took up the burden of answering, "We too thought that it was a viral infection and so began by adding anti-viral compounds to simple potions. It was a disaster though."

"Any purified chemical that is spiked into a potion is destroyed as soon as it is put in" Harry added.

Professor Musser's eyes widened in surprise, "Really!" he exclaimed but then turned thoughtful, "… and I cannot really doubt that."

"Yeah" Harry commiserated, "It does not matter, irrespective of what the chemical or the potion was, the magic in the potion probably removes the contaminant."

"That's going to be difficult to tame the field of potion making" Professor Musser agreed.

Hermione added her own two knuts, "The only option we have is to create a bank of several potion distillates and then try mixing and matching." Then she sighed deeply, "… but that's going to take a looong time."

"So magic and mundane really do not mix" the professor mused.

"At least in this case" Harry agreed.

"Mundane" Remus mused as an aside, "I like that word."

Professor looked at the werewolf bemused but turned to Harry and Hermione in earnest, "I hope that you are not going to give up" and when the two teens shook their heads vehemently, gave them a thumbs up. "Perseverance pays, please do not lose hope" he advised.

* * *

><p>AN: Recently there was a news article from NASA about the likelihood of charged dust particles being thrown several miles above the lunar surface giving rise to 'streamer' like phenomenon. NASA launched the Lunar Atmosphere and Dust Environment Explorer (LADEE) to study this phenomenon. Mush thought went into arriving at the conditions for werewolf transformation and I would like to thank 'stonegnome1' for discussions on this matter.

I also changed the timeline for the widespread occurrence of Mad Cow Disease in the UK. It was seen in the early 2000s and not in the early 1990s as depicted in this story.


	39. Chapter 39

A/N: First- Many thanks to all of you following this story. I greatly appreciate your reviews.

Second- I apologize for the delay in my updates. Unfortunately, my days have turned into work, eat and sleep. Due to that I am not in the mood to write, most of the times. I only manage to sneak in half an hour or so in the morning waiting for my breakfast. I will try to do better. Besides, this chapter was difficult to write, as I was trying to put in a pure-bloods perspective to the traditions found in the wizarding world.

Third- I originally did not intend to pursue the werewolf treatment problem. I thought to give the duo one failure at least and that would be the werewolf condition. I found many reviews and even a PM or two on the ways to not only identify but also solve the condition. One such PM caught my eye and this was from Akk21 which I am appending here:

[Why would replicating the radiation be the only option to check? Can't they test filtering it instead? Make a room, put a special glass/plastic ceiling that filters out that radiation, put Remus inside and wait for the full moon? Couldn't different filter ceilings be used to identify what part of the moon's light or radiation is the culprit? Couldn't they study potion-used plants that exhibit special behaviours under the full moon or that have to be harvested under such circumstances for specific potions?

If it's proven that it is a specific UV radiation that causes the transformation, can't they prevent the transformation with a (possibly specially made) sunscreen lotion/cream/potion/whatever? Or create a charm for it? Perhaps even tie it to a piece of jewelry so it auto-casts it and either lasts all night or it buys the were enough time to get indoors or apply the charm him/herself?]

The enthusiasm shown for my rendition made me change my heart. I will not be solving it completely, as I believe prions do not have an answer as of yet, but it will be as close to a cure as I dare. Yes, I did think about a 'MoonScreen'.

On to the next chapter.

**Declaration: ****I write for my own pleasure and not for profit. I do not own Harry Potter Universe.**

* * *

><p><strong>With You by My Side<strong>

**Chapter 39- Interesting!**

The start of the new term almost looked like a vacation for Harry and Hermione. After the hectic time during Christmas, which included a wedding and a trans-Atlantic dash, the routine of going to classes and then working on their projects seemed to be more relaxing to the couple than the holiday they just came from. They had one little problem though, their plan of dissecting the potions into their components, identify the active ingredient and then spike a different potion with the active ingredient was not going according to their plan. Frustrated from their efforts, Harry and Hermione decided that they needed a fresh perspective and so put the project on the backburner. Instead they caved into the increased demands for tutoring from the new first years.

This also paved the way for helping out their friends who wanted to learn more than what was taught at Hogwarts, like magic of the Native Americans, druids, and other older cultures. Thus began an unofficial class in the curriculum, and was open to anyone who was interested irrespective of their age or house. Harry being the owner of the school and very likely its next headmaster, there was no need for any teacher sponsorship, though there were at least three professors ready to do the job.

Like with anything new, there were proponents and opponents. The class was a hit in whichever way you see, both in terms of popularity and also in scorn; the children of diehard purebloods heaped the later emotion. Most of the others, were merely there to gawk at the 'Boy-Who-Lived' or to see what the heck all was about. On the other hand, there were those who wanted to learn something new and really experience the magic of a different culture.

Among the minority, Harry and Hermione were ecstatic to find a few more friends to add to their circle. Two of those interested in learning what the teenaged couple were teaching, were also the first students from Slytherin house who managed to intrigue the group of ten friends; Harry, Hermione, Neville, Padma, Susan, Hannah, Colin, Luna, Ginny, and finally Michael. The two third years from Slytherin, Daphne Greengrass and Tracy Davies added a unique flair to their motley crew. Both being from staunch pureblood families, their acceptance was neither smooth nor total.

The rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin houses was never friendly but during the reign of Lord Voldemort, the tensions heightened to alarming proportions. It was a known fact that a large chunk of the followers of the dark lord were from Slytheirn house, but what most conveniently forgot was that there were death eaters from the other houses too and they were equally vicious, if not more. The cycle of hatred was perpetuated with the headmasters of Hogwarts doing nothing to curb it. The school was not only a seat of learning but also a confluence of power, with the so called 'light' side almost entirely composed of the staff at Hogwarts.

The addition of the two Slytherins to their tight knit group was not easy. Harry and Hermione were reluctant to mistrust Daphne and Tracy based just on their house affiliation or the sins of their fathers, if there were any. Those who suffered under the death eaters like Neville, Susan, Hannah, and even Ginny were not so easy to convince but finally Harry and Hermione prevailed. They were quick to point out that the same prejudice that they heaped on Slytherin house was also present against them, but the few Slytherins were willing to look at the brighter side of things and trust the group of friends. The realization that they were also looked at with mistrust and as the aggressors was what compelled Harry's friends to accept the two girls from Slytherin. The sight of the two green clad students interacting friendly with the scarlet clad Gryffindors caused not only a few raised eyebrows but also thinly veiled hostility among the rest of the population. The Gryffindor and Slytherin upper years were the most vocal in their protests but thankfully, Harry's friends closed ranks before the two heads of houses intervened. The upper years never tried to mix with the other houses but at the same time were also set in their opinions. Thankfully, they were too busy and too focused on their upcoming examinations to really put a strong resistance against change.

One conversation among the group of ten friends and the two new entrants, Daphne and Tracy changed a lot of opinions, at least among those who were privy to the conversation, which was almost all of the participants in the class that Harry and Hermione were teaching. "I am a pureblood only on a technicality…" Daphne revealed, "…my grandmother on my mother's side was a muggleborn. And as I am not completely a half-blood, I am a pureblood."

"It's the same for me…" Tracy added.

Hermione took offence to that, "Typical" she snorted, "I mean come on, does everyone think that your blood becomes purer as you marry into a pureblood family?"

Everyone around the table agreed to that observation, but Tracey had more to add. "It's all a matter of perception really, and not all of it to do with how 'pure' your line is."

Of all the group of ten friends, only Ginny had parents who were alive and were pure-blood. Harry and Susan had guardians who could have taught the aspects of pure-blood politics, but neither of them wanted anything to do with that. Sirius kicked himself out of his family rather than toeing the same line, while Amelia was from a family that was similar to the Potters in that they were more tolerant to others, if not welcoming. In short, none of the ten students were exposed to the 'other' side of things and were more than eager to hear from the two Slytherins.

"What do you mean" asked an intrigued Neville. Even though the Longbottoms did not have any members who were not pure-blood, they did not have any prejudice against muggleborns too. They were proud of the traditions that were handed down from father to son and from mother to daughter but these days his cousins, aunts and uncles did not really follow the age old traditions unless absolutely necessary. Even though the Longbottoms were some of the most liberal when it came to accepting other cultures or blood-lines, Neville knew that even a decade ago, having a dark skinned non-British pure-blood as a prospective lady of the house was not really welcome in his house, but now, his extended family was proud of Padma Patil. It was a long time away but his grandmother was looking forward to pass the reins to his girlfriend, there was even a talk of a betrothal contract similar to the one that Harry had with Hermione.

"People look to the others more for economic or political gain and not out of a sense of tradition or values" Daphne supplied.

"Of course" Harry interjected with a hint of sarcasm, "Their views change to suit their needs. Do whatever it takes to survive, I suppose."

That revelation was quite surprising to Harry and Hermione, they always thought that the pure-bloods hated the muggleborns and half-bloods regardless of the family they were from. It seems that they were more opportunistic than being rigid in their views.

The others were naturally not privy to the thoughts of the teenaged couple and so Tracey continued unheeded. "I am sorry to bring this up Ginny, but the Weasleys are not considered to be elite even though they are all pure-bloods through generations, as far as I know" she cast an enquiring glance towards the redhead.

Ginny chose to ignore the question; she knew that there were no muggleborns in their large family but there were a couple of half-bloods. Instead, she retorted with venom in her voice, "That is because we are considered as blood traitors due to our association with muggleborns."

Tracey scowled briefly at the hostility in Ginny's voice; she could somehow sympathize with the redhead. The Davies family was only accepted in the elite society due to their strong connection to trade, something which the Weasley family was sorely lacking. The head of the family was indeed a Ministry employee but he was shunted to a department that was just above a joke. Mr. Weasley might have enjoyed working in the muggle artefact office but to everyone who mattered that department was nothing but a way to get rid of troublesome employees.

Tracey had to agree that the mistrust and the anger felt by Ginny Weasley was not entirely wrong, just it was misdirected and so she hastened to correct her, "If that was the case, then the families like Potter, Longbottom, and a few others would have been ostracized, especially the Potters as they are known to marry muggleborns."

"Yes" Harry interjected, "I found out that it is pretty much a Potter tradition to marry for love. More often than not, the lady of the house ends up being a muggleborn due to the simple fact that almost all pure-blood marriages are by contract."

"Thank you for that Harry" Daphne gave a small smile; Tracey only bobbed her head in acknowledgement before continuing, "Even before they became famous for playing a part in defeating 'You-Know-Who', the Potters had a clout that was nearly equal to that of the Hogwarts founders. They were even rumored to be direct descendants of Godric Gryffindor."

Both Tracey and Daphne looked at the 'Boy-Who-Lived' for a confirmation of the news. They knew that Harry claimed his head of house status and that would mean access to all the information about his family. However, they were disappointed as Harry refused to divulge that information; of the group currently with him, only his betrothed Hermione and Neville who would have been the heir to Gryffindor family in lieu of Harry, knew the truth of the matter.

Daphne pouted comically but accepted his decision. She brought the discussion back to where they started, "So you see, it is not the association with pure-bloods that actually defines your status but it is the vibrancy, the charisma, and the wealth that you have that defines the circle that you move in."

"That's so unfair" Ginny groused.

Her boyfriend Michael was quick to placate her sour mood, "We all care for you Ginny; all those who matter to you see the goodness in you and your family."

"Thanks Michael" Ginny offered a small smile, "…but this is nothing new. I did not realize it before but last year, my father got into a fight with Mr. Malfoy at the book store. My father put in some laws to try and ban the use of muggle objects that have been charmed for harming others. Apparently, Mr. Malfoy was the one who forced the wizengamot to repel the law."

Susan sighed, "Yeah! My aunt was also very angry. I think it was the first time she openly bad mouthed someone with a great influence with the Minister. She admitted that she would have liked a grown up Harry Potter or any other Potter to represent the 'good' side."

Tracy agreed with that emotion, "Yes, Harry may have been in the limelight as the 'Boy-Who-Lived' but even if that did not happen his wealth and clout would have made him a respected member of the pure-blood society even though his mum was muggleborn. He would have been the perfect deterrent for people like Malfoy."

"Now that Hermione is outed as the next Lady Potter, people trying to gain her favour would even treat her like a pure-blood. If she was not betrothed to Harry, her opinions would never have been considered but now whatever she does will be like a miracle" Hannah opined with a sly grin.

"Yeah, not to mention her contribution to 'Harmonian Magiks'. She is a celebrity…" Susan teased.

Harry and Hermione groaned audibly at the thought of escaping the idol worship. Hermione knew that Harry was never comfortable with the moniker the adoring public has given him and now she was also going to face her own share of limelight, something that both of them could do without.

While others chuckled or laughed out loud at their unwanted adulations, Colin and Luna were silent. Colin, a muggleborn himself was stunned at the revelations about the darker side of the wizarding world. He knew that discrimination was ever present but the thought of such a thing in a very limited society was not so palatable to the young wizard. Still, he resolved to do the best he could; there were people like Lily Potter, Hermione Granger, and even Harry Potter who came into the magical world being muggle raised and succeeded. Yes, they were probably helped partly by their fame in the case of Harry and partly by associating with great names in the case of Hermione and Lily Potter, but the underlying fact though was that they made the best of the opportunities given to them and he was willing to do so too. Colin tightened his arm around his best friend Luna's shoulder, a pure-blood witch, 'maybe she could help me out' were the thoughts going through his mind.

Luna on the other hand was trying to understand why the two Slytherins were soliciting Harry and Hermione's favour. It was obvious that they were here for Harry; yes either Susan or she could have been the reason why they joined the group as they were the two with the most influence after Harry. Susan due to her connection to the head of DMLE and Lord Black had the greater influence between the two of them, but until Fudge was in power Lady Amelia Black could do nothing major to upset the balance of power. The Lovegood family while being pure-blooded, neither had he political connections, nor the wealth to really have a say in the current affairs. It was their father's paper that might hold some interest to the two Slytherins but Luna had her doubts. No, it was Harry they were trying to get closer to and Luna had only to find the reason why. She could not risk not knowing and put her friends in danger.

Luna's musings were cut short by Hermione who was reluctant to admit defeat when it came to pointing out what she perceived as mistakes in the pure-blood society. "But this reluctance to add new genes to the wizarding society is causing changes that are becoming more and more evident. Marrying within a few families over generations is known to cause diseases that are well documented. Even if they are distant cousins, in-breeding can cause mental illness, physical deformities, or in some cases even death."

"Hermione…" Ginny interrupted her rant with a gentle voice, "… we really do not see such incidents in the wizarding world."

"That is partly because in-breeding to such an extent does not occur" Luna supplied.

All the pure-bloods around the table agreed instantly to Luna's assertions. Hannah knew quite a bit about it as her mother is a healer and so she was able to answer, "It is generally known that the worst case scenario was with the Gaunt family. They were supposedly the last of the descendants of Salazar Slytheirn and to preserve their bloodline, they forced even siblings to marry."

"I've also heard from my grandmother that magic usually takes care of any deformities in physical appearance. Unless it is from a curse or a particularly vile potion, there will be no lasting damage, at least to the extent of erasing a family line; magic has a way to ensure the continuity of a family line" Neville added his two knuts.

"… and that is also why old houses generally go for betrothals. It is a way of looking for a girl from an outside and unrelated family, kind of reserving that particular line, if you will" Susan added.

"Huh!" Harry exclaimed in surprise, "I thought that they were to formulate alliances for economic advantage."

"Yeah! That too…" Tracey agreed.

Daphne however had more to add, "The original intention was to actually preserve family lines and to prevent in-breeding as you say. However, these days it's mainly for economic and political advantage."

"What will happen if the couple are the last of their respective families?" Hermione asked, genuinely curious.

"If such a thing happens, then the groom would take the names of both the houses and pass it on to his children. If they have two sons, then they will be named as heirs to each of the houses. If they have one son and one daughter, the son would become the heir to the major house while the daughter's first born son would take up the name of the second house" Daphne tried to de-convolute the mess that was the inheritance laws of a pure-blood family. The more influence a house has, the murkier the actual practice becomes.

"That's the other thing I noticed" Hermione mused, "more often than not, the major families have only one child, be it a girl or a boy. If there is a need for preserving the family line, then why do they not have more than one child?"

"Do you know if there are complications in child birth in these families Hannah?" Harry asked. "That's another sign of marrying among close relations, complications during pregnancy or childbirth and normally they cannot have more than one child or two at the most."

Hannah rejected the idea vehemently while Tracey smirked, "Less number of children has got nothing to do with ability to have children in these cases. It is only the lack of willingness to have more children."

Seeing the still confused looks on Harry and Hermione, Daphne elaborated, "Pure-blood society places more value on appearances than substance. This extends to having children too. In most societies having children is considered to be a sign of prosperity, but it is quite the opposite in the wizarding world's elite. To them more number of children means the more desperate you are for earning money."

It was unspoken but everyone around the table could sense that Ginny's family was being used as an example. It was well known that the Weasleys were one of the very few families that had more than two children. Having more than one child itself was apparently considered to be odd by the misguided elite pure-bloods. Thankfully there were a few among the more liberal pure-bloods like the Potters, Longbottoms, Bones, and others who considered children to be a boon from the lord above. Unfortunately, they were also the ones targeted by the more orthodox pure-bloods on charges of corrupting the wizarding world.

"Not to mention the vanity of the women in those families…" Luna added slyly.

"You mean to say that they stop having children just to preserve their looks?" Ginny asked incredulously. She had the example of their mother who was not slim in figure by any stretch of imagination, but she loved her children, something that was difficult to perceive in say, Mrs. Malfoy. She suppressed the involuntary shudder that ran through her.

"It's just not vanity" Tracey protested weakly, even she knew that there was truth in what Luna was saying. "The hostess plays a very important role, she is the one that organizes dinners and parties where many important decisions regarding the future of their society are taken. She has to represent and showcase her family's wealth and beauty to attract potential suitors to her son or daughter."

"It also helps when older men are easily swayed by a beautiful woman who can display her 'assets' to advantage" Hannah grumbled a little offended at the idea of women being paraded as eye candy to perverted old men.

"There are exceptions too, of course." Daphne supplied, "Tracey and I have brothers or sisters. The women in our family are respected far more than what a lady of a wealthy pure-blood family is given."

Harry and Hermione exchanged shocked glances, "It almost resembles the regency time" Harry commented.

Everyone around the table agreed to the comment non-verbally and only Daphne had something to add to that with a shrug of her dainty shoulders, "It's just a way of life. Surely there are such people in the muggle world too?"

"Yes…" Hermione sighed, "… the non-magical world is not perfect too. However, since it is so large the faults are very easily masked."

Harry had a very different view to all of this, "I think that the statute of secrecy is also making things difficult for the wizarding world." Chuckling at the bewildered stares of his fellow classmates, Harry elaborated, "The penalty of revealing the secret of the magical world is quite high and so half-bloods and muggleborns fear revealing their status to their relatives. This in turn drives a wedge between the families or friends that is very hard to fill in. Eventually, the witch or wizard is forced to lose all contact with their non-magical roots."

Hermione caught on quickly and put in the drawbacks to the wizarding world due to such a division, "…with no muggleborns or half-bloods keeping in touch, there is no influence of the non-magical world on the wizarding world at all. That also means more isolation between the two worlds."

"Yes" Hannah agreed, while the others nodded their heads in agreement.

"The only contact between the two worlds now are the squibs that get the food and other necessities from the muggle world" Luna added. "A pity really."

Harry agreed but added a caveat with a sardonic smile, "Besides, the less number of people that are aware of the magical world, the greater is the chance for maintaining secrecy."

Hermione snorted, "That is a twisted way of looking at the situation."

"I am not sure that I like the way of ensuring the continued secrecy" Colin observed. It was the first time he voiced an opinion since the talk about the different 'classes' of the wizarding world started. He being a muggleborn had the most to lose if the pure-bloods had uninhibited control at the top of the ladder in the magical world. He dearly hoped that Harry and Hermione could make a difference, especially as they have quite a few influential people with them.

"Maybe" Daphne argued, "… but you have to admit that whatever was done did ensure the continuity of the wizarding world."

Susan snorted, "Yeah! Continued supremacy of the pure-bloods you mean."

"There is no problem if one section of a society is superior" Neville interjected to the surprise of his friends. He continued undeterred, "… but to try and beat or eliminate others into submission is not acceptable. We need a change…" he looked pointedly at Harry.

Everyone around the table knew that Harry would one day be the headmaster of Hogwarts, a place that has a central role in molding the children into adults of tomorrow. Change has to occur right at the start so that the dream of a peaceful world is achieved with little trouble.

Tracey tried to defend the pure-blood families; she could not however, prevent the slight guilt from colouring her voice. "Not all pure-bloods want the destruction of the others. A large numbers want to live their lives in peace with their families. Yes, they may not want to mingle with muggles, but they also do not support their persecution."

"More often than not it is ignorance of the ways of the muggles that keep them apart" Daphne interjected.

Luna had to agree with their assessment, "They are essentially correct. Old pure-blood families are so entrenched in their ways that they do not care what others, including other races like Goblins or House-elves even, think about them. Families like the Potters, Longbottoms, Avrey at one time did not care for the muggle world nor did they interact with them. This was a very long time ago. It was only when the number of muggleborn in attendance to Hogwarts increased did most of them began to take interest in muggles."

"How did you know all of this Luna" Colin asked, amazed at the depth of history that the blonde haired second year knew.

Luna just shrugged, "My father is a newspaper editor" she shrugged. "Besides, my unique ability demands me to know the events of the past properly in order to make an informed decision."

'Yes' everyone thought, 'the ability to read the repercussions of one action and then tie it to its logical cause and conclusion does keep one on their toes.' Only a few incredibly lucky ones knew that the future was not set in stone and as a pebble can cause huge ripples, so can a seemingly inconsequential action cause massive changes in the timeline. The actions of two teenagers and their caretakers was indeed going to make a big impact on the future and Luna was happy that she was going to get a front seat view of the action. That was also keeping her on her toes as she had to alert her friends if she did indded 'see' something drastic that was detrimental to the peace of their world.

"If that was so then why were there wars in the name of blood?" Ginny voiced her confusion. Dark lords like Grindelwald, Lord Voldemort did try and eliminate those they considered lower than themselves and more often than not, muggles and muggleborns bore the brunt of the conflict.

"Difficult to say" Daphne shrugged with Tracey, Neville, and even Hermione agreeing with her.

Harry took up the explanation, "History has many examples where someone who can influence the masses brings about a great change. The change could either be for the good or for worse, it's mostly a matter of opinion. One man's food is another's poison, we have seen many examples with Hitler, Genghis Khan, Mohandas 'Mahatma' Gandhi and many others."

"In the present world, a few in power impose their will on the others through either intimidation or the new power, money" Luna added in Harry's support.

"There should always be an opposing view or ideals to keep those that have power, honest. Even if two people are working toward the same goals, they very rarely agree on the minutiae" Harry elaborated. "If there is no opposition to an idea, however good or needed that idea maybe, the practice of the idea could be very easy to corrupt."

Hermione understood what Harry and Luna were trying to drive home, "Even if others do not want to oppose and just toe the line with the masses, they can lose big time. There is no neutrality in any war" she finished sagely.

Tracey gave a unique perspective of what Harry, Hermione and Luna were alluding to, "In the wizarding world, the pure-bloods will only take a stand when their entire existence is threatened."

"Grindelwald was quickly subdued because he only wanted power, he wanted nothing to do with the society or with the people. He was indiscriminate, willing to kill even the pure-bloods for his gain. When their very lives were threatened they banded together to take him out" Luna agreed.

"… but 'You-Know-Who' was different. His pure-blood supremacy rhetoric appealed to the select few and they were willing to support him. It also happened that they had the money to threaten, cajole or buy out the neutrals and amass support" Daphne took up the narrative. This was all so new to not only Harry and Hermione, but also to Ginny, Colin, Susan, Hannah, Neville, Padma, and Michael and they were hooked.

"Those with power, either economic or political were willing to remove all threats to their way of thinking, namely muggleborns. And when old families that tried to oppose, they were eliminated too" Susan added with a sigh.

Tracey commiserated with the redhead, but had a pertinent point to add, "Yes, the entire family was almost always wiped out but not the heirs."

"We have quite a few examples in this group only, Neville, Susan, and then there are others like, Natalie McKinnock in Ravenclaw, Blaise Zabini in Slytherin. The heirs were pretty much left alone so that they can carry on their family lines…"

Daphne was interrupted by a sarcastic Harry, "… and being naïve, they can be easily molded to their way of thinking."

"If continuing a line, especially an old family was important, then why was Harry targeted?" Hermione had a hint of anger in her voice.

No one had an answer to that, but after a moment of silence, Daphne ventured, "It was not the other pure-blood houses that wanted to eliminate Harry." To illustrate her point, Daphne turned to Neville, "… I apologize Mr. Longbottom, my words may hurt you…" she took a deep breath before proceeding, "… the Longbottoms were attacked by a group of pure-bloods, the Lestranges and Barty Crouch Jr."

Again she was interrupted, but this time by Hermione, "… but Harry was targeted by Voldemort himself." Ignoring the flinches from Daphne and Tracey, she laid her head on Harry's shoulder and continued with a sigh, "… who knows what was going on in his head at that time."

"Maybe Harry was a special case…" Hannah tried.

"… Or maybe it was foretold that he would be the one that would destroy the evil once and for all. Which was why Voldemort tried to attack him…" Luna added with a mischievous grin. Everyone around the table gaped at the blonde; sometimes it was difficult to know if Luna was trying to be serious or was channeling her ability. The two Slytherins did not know about Luna's ability to 'see' into the possibilities that the future might bring. While the others looked at Luna with honest confusion, Tracey and Daphne were trying their best not to think bad about the second year Ravenclaw.

Meanwhile, unnoticed by anyone, Harry and Hermione exchanged a meaningful glance. While most of the world believed that Lord Voldemort was dead, they knew better. The couple along with their guardians and a few trusted friends were battling against odds to collect and destroy the monstrosities known as horcruxes and get rid of Voldemort. The teenaged couple also had an inclination that what Luna said may very well be true. There had to be a reason why, of everyone else in the British wizarding world, the feared dark lord chose Harry, why the two were inexplicably linked due to the presence of a piece of Voldemort's soul inside Harry, a horcrux that was forcibly removed due to the strength of Harry's will.

A pall of silence descended on the group as they tried to assimilate all that was discussed. While it might be nothing more than an interesting debate to most of them, the revelations made by Tracey and Daphne held deeper meaning to Harry, Neville, and Susan. The three of them were meant to take up the leadership of their respective houses, while in Harry's case, he was already the head of house Potter. For them learning the view of someone from a pure-blood house, and the justifications put forward regarding their way of life, was of utmost importance.

While this was going on, Hermione was getting increasingly flustered. She could not understand how it was possible that magic was an answer to everything? Did it imply that a wizard or a witch was meant to be an evolved form of all humans? It sounded a little too good to be true, if that was indeed the case, then there should be no imperfections in the pure-blood families. She also knew that it was far from the truth, "What about the squibs then? They are mostly in pure-blood families…" she asked.

"I hate to burst your bubble Hermione, but there is no evidence that squibs are born only in pure-blood families. My mum told me that the only reason that squibs are born is if the witch had trauma during pregnancy" Hannah supplied.

The bushy haired witch's shoulders sagged; it did indeed looked as if magic made humans more evolved than their non-magical counterparts. All hope was lost for Hermione; it looked as if the pure-blood way of life was superior to others. It left a bad taste in her mouth but the carefully orchestrated methods to conserve family lines seemed to provide all the results they needed. Hermione was ready to accept defeat but then Harry came to her rescue, "If the pure-blood way of life was really superior, then why was the number of muggleborns increasing?"

Everyone was confused as to what Harry was trying to say and so he obliged, "If the pure-blood way of life was indeed superior and was enough to maintain the families, then there would be no new magicals coming in. No more muggleborns. Instead every year there is a steady increase in the number of muggleborns coming into the magical world; why is that?"

"That is because, magic is ensuring the continuity of magic" Hermione threw the words back at Tracey and Daphne who were unconsciously trying to project the supremacy of the pure-bloods.

"No society can live in isolation, especially when the society is as small as the British magical world" Harry finished. The words struck a chord with Tracey and Daphne who had a glimpse into a new side of the age old argument as to why a large numbers of old families were extinct. If what the pure-bloods believed were true, then the four families that founded Hogwarts should have been represented in these times, but they were not. Only Gryffindor was represented by two newer families in Potter and Longbottom, while Slytherin was presumably represented by Lord Voldemort; no one knew what the dark lord's real name was and if he was indeed a descendent of Slytherin. On the other hand, Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff families were nowhere to be found.

It was a very solemn group of people that left the discussion; in addition to the food laid out on the table, there was also a lot of food for thought.

_**Minor Break**_

Days turned into weeks and it was the beginning of March in the Scottish highlands, home to the Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Time seemed to flow for Harry and Hermione as they immersed themselves in not only teaching the few students who genuinely wanted to learn from them about the cultures of the other magical countries, but also learning about the fascinating cultures themselves. They were also busy in communicating with Professor Musser and finalizing the manuscript about the werewolf infliction.

As they suspected, the number of students who actually wanted to learn something new were very few. Initially over a fifty students attended the teenaged couple's class about world magic. Now after about two months, less than half were left. The only additions were Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, and Snape. Rest of the student body and staff had their share of amusement for the first few days and were now willing to leave Harry and Hermione to their own devices.

Classes continued to be boring to the duo and they only took to attending Runes, Arithmancy, and Care of Magical Creatures. While it could be said that the three professors, McGonagall, Flitwick, and Snape who were closer to the couple than most others would have been bothered by their absence in the core classes, they however did not object. Harry and Hermione were already at the level of those students who were ready to take their OWLs, and in some cases could even be considered as masters.

More importantly, the professors could say nothing as the overall average of the entire third year was higher than the previous years, in some cases the first and second years were threatening to set new benchmarks. The only change between this year and the others was that this year, the younger students were being taken care of by Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, and for that if the two of them skipped a few classes, who were they to object? But apart from all the achievements in academics, there was one profound change that was impossible to ignore. That was the dramatic change in the relations between the four houses of Hogwarts.

It was said that during the time of the four founders, there were no houses. Instead, it was one house, Hogwarts with four families living within it. Granted, the number of students at that time was very less but still, the division by the student's personality existed. Only during the last five hundred years or so did the four families turned into four houses and saw increased animosity among them, especially between Gryffindor and Slytherin houses. Quite a few of the headmasters tried to bridge the gap but it almost always looked like a mountain too high to climb and the task was given up as hopeless.

But now, now it looked as if Hogwarts could again become one house.

To think that it all started with a group of ten children; Harry Potter was the obvious catalyst but the other nine played no less important part. Students of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw houses were never confrontational, but at the same time were not willing to forgo the security offered by sticking to their comfort zone within their respective houses. They generally tended to stay away from the limelight, preferring to work behind the scenes; a good thing to do if there was a strong leader and now it looked as if they found one in the young green eyed Harry Potter.

The cause for great hope however, was the changes in the Slythering house. Of all the students, those in the years three and four were usually the most vocal. The fifth to seventh years were more focused on their exams while the first and second years still looked around Hogwarts with wonder and not a little trepidation. It was this group of Slytherins that were firmly behind Harry in addition to half of the third and fourth years.

It all started with two young women and included all the children who had no direct link to any of the death eaters. Most of them were in awe of Harry and wanted to bask in the reflected glory but a few were genuinely looking forward for the change that could bring everlasting peace.

The inclusion of Tracey and Daphne brought a much needed outsider view to their debates and understanding. For the first two months both of them felt like a part of the long established group of ten friends, bringing up the number to a dozen. Their insights into the pure-blood mentality added a much needed perspective into the traditions of the wizarding world and helped the newer heads of houses Potter, Bones and the prospective head of house Longbottom to grow into their roles.

However, as time went by, Harry and the others noticed that Daphne was growing increasingly agitated. Her jovial mood, which was sporadic in itself, was now totally gone. Even Tracey, her best friend did not know what the reason was, which in itself put Harry and Hermione on edge. The couple began to pay increased attention to the girl's movements on the charmed map of Hogwarts in their office and found that she was followed almost everywhere, stalked even, by Theodore Nott.

"Do you think that he is behaving like Ginny?" Hermione teased her boyfriend. Ginny had this infatuation with the 'Boy-Who-Lived', which probably was amplified by the influence of the diary horcurx, during the early part of her stay at Hogwarts. Thankfully, the timely intervention from Harry and Hermione not only got rid of the stalker-ish tendencies but also saved Ginny's life.

Harry simply rolled his eyes, "I would have believed that if Nott was not acting brash. When did anything stop him from acting on what he wanted; even though it might be uncomfortable for Daphne, I would want him to make overt passes at her than being in the shadows."

"Do you think that he is harassing her?"

"I hope not" Harry said sincerely. "… but it does look like it" he sighed.

A few days later, the couple got a torn page from a book concealed in another book that they borrowed from Daphne; despite Hermione's indignation about defacing it, they were curious, especially as the page had nothing of significance.

Hermione was running her hands over the page in an absent minded gesture, as if she was trying to come to terms with the fact that someone as dedicated to learning as Daphne could tear a page out of a book. Suddenly her eyes widened, "Something is here Harry" she exclaimed running her fingers again over the area which was pockmarked.

"Is that Braille?" Harry questioned after mimicking Hermione's movements on the page.

A couple of trips from Hedwig later the note was deciphered with the help from the Grangers, to reveal a message that was as ominous as it was short, 'HELP ME'.


	40. Chapter 40

**Declaration: ****I write for my own pleasure and not for profit. I do not own Harry Potter Universe.**

**With You by My Side**

**Chapter 40- Justice Served! Or was it Revenge?**

_WEREWOLF AFFLICTION LINKED TO MADNESS IN ANIMALS_

_By: Xenophilius Lovegood_

_Though we at 'The Quibbler' have often been accused of publishing notions without any evidence to back our claims, this one is based on irrefutable evidence. In an exclusive interview before the official launch of their new book, 'Malady of the Were', Harry Potter and Hermione Granger shed some much needed light on the very real problem of werewolf transformation._

_The book was a result of evidence based research by the famous duo from 'Harmonian Magiks' with help from a Professor Musser of Boston, in the United States, and our own Hogwarts' ex-professor Remus Lupin. The book addresses the reason why a werewolf transforms under the light of a full moon and also how the disease is contracted through the bite of a transformed werewolf._

_Yes, dear readers, you read it right!_

"_The so called curse of being a werewolf is neither a curse nor it is brought upon by the wrath of the gods. It is a disease, plain and simple" Said Professor Minerva McGonagall. The deputy headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was intimately associated with the study as an unbiased reviewer of the work. With the help of 'Lily Potter Foundation' and many werewolves here in Britain, the team from 'Harmonian Magiks' worked wonders to not only understand the malady but also to try and mitigate the disease. The book is meant to provide the reader with hard facts gleaned by many hours of dedicated work and gives a point by point rebuttal of many of the myths associated with lycanotrophy._

_Potions master Severus Snape was ecstatic after reading the book. The normally stoic man was proud of his students, "Now that we know what to look for, we may be able to invent a cure."_

_We at the Quibbler came to know that 'Harmonian Magiks' founded by Harry Potter and his betrothed Hermione Granger were already working with Professor Snape in attempting a cure to the debilitating disease. They even succeeded in bringing about a modification of the existing 'Wolfsbane Potion', aptly named 'Harmonian Modification' to reduce the pain and the muscle damage associated with the forced transformation in werewolves. Though this potion does not cure the disease, it at the very least takes away the trauma._

_The 'Lily Potter Foundation' came forward to buy the modified potion from 'Harmonian Magiks' and distribute it to all needy werewolves free of cost. A spokesperson for the foundation, Dr. Emma Granger, urged all the werewolves in the United Kingdom to contact the foundation to setup a reliable and discreet method for easy delivery. Details can be obtained by contacting the Lily Potter Foundation's office in Central London. _

_The two teens, since their arrival in the wizarding world just two years ago, made dramatic changes in the way we wizards and witches understand magic and also worked relentlessly in making the lives of our auror force safer through their inventions. Speaking to the two teens, we were humbled by the sincerity in their efforts to make the lives of everyday witches and wizards that much easier and safer._

_Harry Potter, the 'Boy-Who-Lived' (he scowled at me when I used the moniker), had this to say at the apparent lack of a miracle cure to the werewolf disease. "There are many diseases in the non-magical world that cannot be cured but with proper medication and timely management the affected individuals continue to live a healthy life."_

_Hermione Granger the 'Brightest Witch of Her Age' who was also instrumental in the success of the potion modification was more pragmatic, "We will always strive for a cure, but if this is the next best thing we will take it."_

_(The 'Lily Potter Foundation' is currently accepting donations. These acts of charity are exempt from taxes under rule __292 clause C__ of the British magical law.)_

_**Minor Break**_

"So how much has been done with the modification of the Wolfsbane potion?" Susan asked watching Neville fold the Quibbler back after reading the article out loud.

"It's ready actually" Hermione supplied.

Harry continued from where his girlfriend let off, "It was the very first potion that we tried to modify, since we had an interest due to Remus." Everyone agreed to that, not only was Remus Lupin a part of 'Harmonian Magiks' but he was also the best professor for 'Defense Against the Dark Arts' and was universally liked. He was also a good friend to Harry's parents and so it was no surprise that Harry and Hermione would try to help him.

The chemistry lab that the pair set up in the castle attracted quite a few tourists. The slowly whirling bottle with the condenser to collect the distillate, and the process of separating the complex potion into much simpler ingredients was fascinating to the students of the school. Harry and Hermione with the help of professor Snape managed to conduct an impromptu workshop on the basics of non-magical sciences with emphasis on Chemistry and its role in medicine. Even the hardcore pure-bloods had to acknowledge the glaring commonalities between potion making and chemistry. Unfortunately, the couple did not have any of the modern day equipment which could actually analyze the components of the potions and find their non-magical counterparts, if any. That would undoubtedly have silenced even a hardened critic.

Starting with baby steps, the 'vibrant couple' concentrated on lessening the effects of the transformation into a werewolf, has on the human body, unknowing that they would eventually have to settle for that in their quest to rid the disease. The logical choice was the pain relief potion but it was a disaster when they tried to mix it with the Wolfsbane potion. The active ingredient from the pain relief potion was incompatible to the extreme with the Wolfsbane potion; thankfully, the couple was competent enough in brewing potions and they had Snape helping them too, that they recognized the dangers and stopped the brewing before the cauldron blew.

Even though professor Snape had a vast experience with potion brewing and development of new potions, the idea of dividing a potion into its components and adding them to complete potions, either during the brewing process or after, was intriguing to him. He was clearly out of his depth at the novel concept and therefore it was left mostly to trial and error, and that was what Harry and Hermione did.

As luck would have it, they found the right mixture in a potion that was as complicated as Wolfsbane and Veritaserum, the potion to regrow bones, Skelegro. The couple was now writing up the paper that described the entire process of making the 'Harmonian Modification' to the Wolfsbane potion. Even though professor Snape was acknowledged as an expert potion maker, his fame did not go beyond England and in there too he was mistrusted to a large extent due to his connection with the death eaters. Hopefully now that Harry and Hermione with the help of the professor managed to achieve a major breakthrough, the animosity against the man would lessen.

Snape came clean to Harry regarding his role in learning part of the prophecy which led the dark lord to target the Potters. Initially Harry was angry but it lasted as long as the time it took Severus Snape to tell him that he went to Dumbledore and that led to the Potters hiding under a Fidelius Charm. Harry had to accept that it was the inherent problem with the charm and a bad decision regarding the choice of secret keeper that killed James and Lily Potter, not Snape. If he could not be angry at Sirius for abandoning him and going after Peter Pettigrew rather than raising him, then he could not be angry at Snape. His actions though were faulty, he more than made up for his mistake by alerting Dumbledore. Harry did the best thing he could do, he forgave Severus Snape.

The group of ten students around Harry and Hermione who were listening to the tale were surprised, "I never imagined that a potion used to growing bones would work…" Hannah exclaimed.

"What were you looking for" Luna enquired.

Hermione smirked appreciatively at the diminutive blonde Ravenclaw, "We wanted a pain reliever with muscle relaxant and if possible tissue regeneration."

"Hmm…" Hannah mused out loud, "It's not that farfetched actually…" The blonde Hufflepuff wanted to follow the path of her mother and train to be a healer and so was actually quite good at the theory behind the healing process. She was not accomplished enough to actually apply her knowledge practically but her grasp of basics was many years ahead of the rest of her classmates even Harry and Hermione, something that she was quite proud of.

Seeing the bewildered looks on their friends, Harry elaborated, "Knitting broken bones is quite easy requiring only pain relief. However, while re-growing bones, a plethora of changes take place…

"The muscle and skin around the growing bone need to relax and stretch…" Hannah interjected enthusiastically unable to contain her excitement much to the amusement of her friends. Ignoring the snickers she ploughed on, "The tissue around the bone has to regenerate and muscle has to form new connections. Unfortunately, the one thing that skelegro cannot give is relief from pain."

"… and you cannot give a pain relief potion along with skelegro" Tracey agreed.

"Why?" Colin asked in an honest attempt to understand.

When Hannah did not venture an answer, Hermione took it upon herself to answer, "Numbing pain means that the nerves that are present in that area are repressed, essentially put to sleep, so as to not receive sensations. If that happens when the nerves need to attach to the growing bone, then the proper connections are not formed, leaving the entire arm without the proper nervous system."

Colin shuddered at the thought of a dead limb. He heard about phantom pains that occur in an amputated limb; even though the limb is not present, the nervous connections are still wired in the brain and they act up suddenly giving the sensation of a pain in the absent limb. He briefly wondered how it would be to not have any nervous connection to a limb that is present; and realized that the brain may go haywire trying to connect what it was seeing but not feeling.

"We tested it out in a few volunteers without any problem" Harry broke into his musings.

Hermione snorted at that, "Poor Remus!" she exclaimed, "He had to undergo the transformation for three consecutive days and then brave a full moon transformation as well."

"But it worked" Harry crowed.

Everyone looked in confusion at that. "Wait a minute" Neville interjected, "What do you mean Remus was able to transform for three consecutive days?"

"Oh! I guess we forgot to tell you; we were able to identify and prove that the reflected radiation from a full moon is what causes the werewolf transformation" Hermione explained.

Michael opened his mouth to ask for details but then decided that it would probably fly past him, "It's too complicated for us to understand isn't it?"

"Yeah!" Harry agreed, "Suffice to say that the surface of the moon contains a special blend of minerals that is not found on earth and at full moon, the reflected light contains a high amount of a unique radiation that it effects the transformation."

The explanation was enough for the group and they believed that it was quite possible. If Harry and Hermione said that was what happened on a full moon night, then it was what happened on a full moon night, period. The group of friends knew that the book about the werewolves was already available but it was not so popular. In a sense it was quite expected as the magical society in England was averse to change and Harry and Hermione's book 'Malady of the Were' was preaching something new, that a witch or a wizard having a disease were werewolves. It would take some time for that bit of fact to be accepted but the name Harry Potter and the support of Hogwarts staff in the form of McGonagall and Snape gave it some legitimacy, not that it was needed as the words of the 'Boy-Who-Lived' were the next thing to gospel.

It was eye opening to learn that the affliction was similar to a disease that was quite commonly known in the muggle world, causing loss of memory or loss of motor function in old age. Moreover, it was quite common in animals in the muggle world and there is an active search going on for finding a cure. The magical world never bothered about the plight of a werewolf, classing them as feral beasts, and not allowing them to work for their living. They were not ready to accept that their discrimination was driving the wedge further. But now something that they could not ignore was compelling them to stop and take a look; the 'Boy-Who-Lived' and his muggleborn betrothed were trying to bring, if not a cure, at least a modicum of respectability to the werewolves.

"Radiation like that of the sun can be shielded, right?" Hannah asked.

"Yes" Hermione agreed, "There are creams that people use on their skin that can block out the sun's rays. They are called sunscreen or sunblock."

Harry took up the explanation, "We tried to mix the active ingredients, Titanium Dioxide and Zinc Oxide, first into the Wolfsbane Potion but it failed spectacularly. Even the modified Wolfsbane did not survive, everything precipitates out, forming a muddy brown and sticky sludge."

"… but don't we use the sunblock on our skin?" Colin ventured.

"Exactly" Harry clapped the younger Gryffindor sitting close to him around the table. He had to reach around Luna and Hermione, but he wanted to encourage the scientific thinking in him.

"We tried to mix both the chemicals in the 'Burn Salve'…"

Hermione was interrupted when Susan Blurted out, "Why that one specifically?"

Instead of answering, Hermione looked at the aspiring healer and Hannah obliged, "Hearing about it and from the little I read from the book, I believe sun's radiation causes itching and in severe cases even burns…" It was half stated and she looked at Hermione for confirmation. And getting it she explained how the 'Burn Salve' is also used to soothe itches and burns caused by spell fire if not direct flame. After the explanation it did not take the group to understand why Harry and Hermione chose that particular salve.

"Even then we found out that the concoction still precipitates out. However, we found a particular binder that may help us. Even if the binder would not do its job and since it is a salve and not a potion, it would work" Harry explained. They wanted to name it simply as 'MoonBlock' but it was not catchy enough for Sirius and so they settled on 'MoonShine Screen'.

Hermione added to the explanation, "We were hoping that when the potion is evaporated to form into a salve, the precipitate, if it forms, gets evenly mixed in the paste."

"But the mixture has to retain its properties, doesn't it?" Luna asked.

Hermione sighed, "Yes that is there."

Harry had more to add, "Then again, it may not make much difference. The Sunscreen lotion or gel has just a binder along with the chemicals, so even if the entire thing forms a precipitate, it may still work."

"So all one has to do is to apply it to the skin and block the moon's effect…" Tracey ventured.

"Hopefully that is enough to prevent or at least ease the transformation…" Ginny said with genuine sympathy. She really liked the soft spoken Remus Lupin and she was praying that whatever concoction it was, it would help him.

"It will still take some time for us to come up with it but hopefully would be successful" Harry mused.

Silence fell on the group as they simply tried to assimilate all that was discussed on that day. Suddenly a subdued growl was heard but it was still loud in the silence; it originated from Neville's stomach. Everyone inside the library erupted in laughter at the embarrassed boy with even some of those who were about to leave for dinner and passing near the table the group was on, joining in.

Daphne, who was silent most of the evening, suddenly straightened. "Harry!" she called gaining the attention of the raven haired wizard who was busy packing his bags. She caught his eye and with a slight nod of her head, passed a velvet box which looked obviously like a box containing jewelry. "This is the one that you asked me about, my father sent it to me just today."

Ignoring the slight tension in Hermione beside him, Harry opened the box to spy a brooch which was shaped like the very top of a peacock's tail feather; the indigo coloured eye surrounded by green tendrils that fanned out in the shape of a crescent moon.

"It's beautiful" Harry murmured. He reached out to touch the gem with his right hand. There was a spark and a flash of light between the gem and his middle finger bearing the Potter ring. Harry felt only darkness and heard the cries of alarm from his friends; thankfully, Hermione caught him before he could hit the floor before he lost consciousness.

_**Scene Break**_

"… It has to be that Nott. It has to be…" Sirius exclaimed, waving his arms about while pacing the floor in front of the fireplace in the sitting room of the newly refurbished 12 Grimmauld Place, the seat of House Black. "… Why would he send his son to stalk Miss Greengrass otherwise…" he ranted.

They planned for the eventuality and according to Harry and Hermione, executed it to perfection; even their close friends were terrified, until the two eventually took them into confidence. Still, it was nerve wracking for the adults, as anything could have gone wrong and even the smallest surprise could have had dire consequences to not only Harry but also to the one they were desperately trying to protect.

On the other side of the room, sipping his coffee sat Remus along with Dora, while Amelia was desperately trying to keep her emotions in control. Remus sighed heavily which drew the attention of Lord and Lady Black; the werewolf was quite happy with his life. His work as the operations manager with 'Harmonian Magiks' agreed with him while his growing relationship with Dora brought a smile to his face. So to hear him sigh and to see him exchange worried looks with the metamorphmagus alarmed not only Sirius but also Amelia.

"Moony…" he growled.

There was enough warning in that one word that Remus knew to spill the beans. Exchanging another look with Dora and taking a fortifying breath, Remus spoke, "No not Nott" he could not help the small grin on his face but instantly sobered, "… its McNair…" Seeing the startled looks of the Blacks, he amended, "… At least I think he is the one."

With help from an equally fidgety Dora, Remus explained about Pierre's investigations and how Macnair's name up came up repeatedly. Word from his ears on the ground, the werewolves that were now loyal to Remus and in extension, to Harry, told about the whispers among those on the other side of the law, all of which pointed to the increasing influence of the man in the ranks of the beleaguered death eaters. They were being readied, for what Remus could only guess, but it looked as if Macnair knew something or was planning something and all the death eaters in hiding were ready to mobilize at a moment's notice. It certainly did not provide comfort to the head of DMLE and to the Lord Black.

After his explanation Remus looked at the face of his one living best friend and saw the reddening, indicating an imminent explosion and he was not disappointed, "What the hell Remus. You knew that there was an imminent threat to us and you did not inform us?" Sirius screamed. Amelia immediately went to his side and laid a calming hand on his shoulder; she was angry too but her years of experience and training helped her calm down and analyze the situation. Amelia realized that more than being angry, she was terrified that they could have lost everything and everyone in one moment. That thought itself brought clarity to her; if she was this worried after the fact, she could imagine how anxious and how flustered she would have been if she had even a hint of approaching danger that day before their wedding. Amelia knew or rather hoped why Remus and Dora did not tell them about the attackers on the street that day before Christmas.

Years of dealing with a moody and angry Sirius gave Remus the skill for the perfect approach to calm the man down. With a tone than betrayed nothing about his feelings, Remus answered in a bland tone, "We did not tell you because we knew how you will react…"

Remus trailed off purposefully to give a chance for Sirius to retort but before he could gather steam, Remus derailed him again, "Just like this…" he reminded him. Dora and Amelia could see Sirius' shoulders sagging a little bit and marveled at the skillful handling. "Besides, it was the time for your wedding. You did not need this trivial matter to worry over."

"Trivial" Sirius shot back with wide eyes, "You call going into an ambush trivial…"

He was quickly cut off by Remus, "Yes, it was trivial" he emphasized. "We had it all in control. Besides, if you knew, Harry and Hermione would know, they are always a few steps ahead of us" he added with a rueful grin.

Sirius had to admit that Remus was right. The teenaged couple always had a nose for sniffing out trouble and if one of them would act anything but normal, they would hound the person to drag every detail out of them. The Lord Black had to admit, he would never have kept the matter a secret away from Harry and Hermione.

"They would have done anything to keep us safe, even put their very lives at risk." Remus had a faraway look filled with guilt, "It was not their battle, and it should never have been."

A solemn silence took over the parlour, something that Amelia relished. She was even contemplating asking Remus for tips to tame her husband. Sirius had been a lot easier to handle when they were dating back at Hogwarts and just after he graduated; but the burden of being an emotionless head of the house Black and the horrors of Azkaban changed him. Amelia managed to bring most of the Sirius of young back but he still had moments where even she could not handle him and was best left to come out of his funk by himself. Running a hand on her barely visible belly bump, she hoped that the coming child will abolish the black mood of the Lord Black, forever.

Dora broke the silence with a soft tone, pleading for him to understand, "It was for the best that you and Amelia were not aware Sirius. We were there, making sure that nothing went wrong and besides, Pierre was there too with the aurors. His family too was in danger."

Before Sirius could say something, Amelia interjected, "I was and am the head of DMLE, I should have been told." She saw that her outburst startled Sirius and diverted his attention to her health instead, bringing her husband back to an even keel from his outrage; no one could say that the new Lady Black was not a fast learner.

"The DMLE was represented by your head auror, Amelia" Dora supplied helpfully.

"Shack was there?" Amelia asked in surprise, and getting a nod in acknowledgement, she hissed, "… and he did not tell me."

"He was asked not to…" Remus told them bluntly and before they could protest, delivered the final nail, "… as the officer in charge of the operation and also the senior most official on site, Pierre had command of the auror force, even if they were British."

Amelia had to admit that based on the operation and the situation, a sufficiently high ranked ministry official can take command. Moreover, most of the attacking force on that day were French mercenaries and that meant that Pierre as the representative of the French Ministry had precedence over even English aurors. She could not find any fault in the planning as the arresting aurors were from England. However, that did not satisfy Sirius as he continued to grumble about putting his charges in danger and other similar sentiments.

Those around Lord Black knew that he was just venting his frustration as there was nothing he could do now about the event that happened nearly three months ago. That was the way Sirius was; he was fiercely loyal but at the same time was a little immature too. He was unwilling to understand that there were some things that he could do nothing about and this was one of those things. Rather than accept the fact, he was grating on Remus' nerves.

"Do you not trust me to keep my family safe, Padfoot?" he cried in exasperation and a hint of anger.

'Family' that gave Sirius pause. Whatever they were doing was for them only. He was the only one alive that knew the fact that Remus never considered himself as a part of a family after his parents' deaths. It was in the same attack that he was turned into a werewolf. He did not want to bear the disappointment of a rejection based on what he turned into on a full moon night; he was deathly afraid of the moon and what it meant for him. To never have a family. True, he became close to James, Peter, and himself, but they were friends and not family.

Remus was not only smart and frighteningly loyal, he was also very brave, sometimes up to the point of being foolhardy. All that was due to his lack of self-worth. Now it seemed like Remus was finally accepting that he could have a family and was even forming one. He was perpetually happy, the cloud of despair that always accompanied the man was nowhere to be seen these days. Remus was openly acknowledging the sense of belonging and that he was willing to give them as chance to be a family and Sirius would never take that away from the man. It looked like he was willing to take a proactive stand against those who threatened his family and Sirius owed at least that much to his best friend, one who lost as much as himself, if not more.

They were now building a family and they would be damned if anyone would come in their way, least of all the death eaters.

"I am sorry my friend" Sirius apologized. He walked over to the werewolf and embraced him tightly, almost lifting the man from the floor much to the amusement of Amelia and Dora.

The resumption of normalcy allowed everyone in the room to get back to their refreshments and mull over things that they learnt during the heated discussion. "What happened to Miss Greengrass?" Dora asked breaking the comfortable silence.

Amelia who was now leaning into a seated Sirius answered her, "Officially the entire family has been arrested on charges of conspiring to harm the head of an Ancient and Noble house…"

"Unofficially, they are on an all-expense paid holiday, somewhere south of Spain…" Sirius offered.

Remus gently grasped Dora's hand to gain her attention, "The Greengrass family were mostly neutral in the last war. They did not raise their voice against the death eaters but at the same time did not officially help the good side. They preferred to keep quiet and go on with their lives, but now that both the girls were threatened, Lord Greengrass had to take a stand, either for or against Harry. He was brave enough to choose to side with Harry..."

"… and you know Harry and Hermione; once they allow you into their family, they would do anything to keep you safe" Amelia concluded.

"The Greengrass family has some friends near Ibiza and we used the cover of them being arrested to spirit them away to meet them. Both Lord and Lady Greengrass will stay there while the two girls will be back to school after we find that they were just carrying out orders" Sirius finished.

"That's a good plan" Dora agreed, "While it will appear that those responsible for harming Harry are being arrested, it will also give the family a chance to be away from danger, especially the girls."

That was the plan; in the letter written in Braille that Harry received from Daphne Greengrass, Lord Greengrass pledged to support the houses Black and Potter, both when it came to legislations or through trade. He wanted protection for his family. The protection meant that the one who was threatening the family had to be neutralized. Unfortunately for Sirius, Lord Greengrass was forced to swear a magical oath to keep the name of the person giving him the tainted brooch, a secret.

Dora had something else bugging her, "How did Harry escape without any problem and still keep up the ruse? I mean he had to handle the brooch to make it convincing…"

Sirius just smirked and tapped the ring on the middle finger of his right hand, further adding to Dora's confusion.

Amelia rolled her eyes at her husband's antics, "The ring that a Lord and a Lady of an Ancient and Noble house wears, is not an ornament Dora. It has magic imbued in it from generations, making it a very effective sink for magic. More often than not, they are enchanted to protect the wearers."

"Blacks being who they are, actually enchanted the ring to retaliate against hostile intentions. If I have to duel in a friendly match, I will have to consciously let my magic know that I do not want to harm my opponent. Otherwise my ring can kill you…" Sirius was all serious when he said that.

Taking the opportunity, Remus butted in, "James told us that the head of house ring for House Potter was actually enchanted by Rowena Ravenclaw herself. The ring used to be for Gryffindor house but when the last daughter of that house married into Potter line, the ring also transferred allegiance. It has one of the best protections you can imagine."

"I am sure that Hermione's betrothal ring also has impressive protections. It was granted to her by Harry's magic after all" Amelia concluded. The appearance of the ring on Hermione's finger at the same time that Harry got the head of house ring meant that not just Harry but Potter house magic itself considered Hermione to be a worthy Lady Potter.

"Yeah! No doubt about that" Remus concurred. "I believe that Hogwarts also provided sufficient protection…" Remus half-stated while looking at Sirius.

Sirius nodded his head in confirmation, "Yes, Hogwarts provided a shield around the group and also around the brooch itself. It was not needed though as Harry's ring neutralized the curse even before he touched the brooch."

"I did not think that Hermione had it in her; she put on a masterful performance after subtly casting the sleeping charm on Harry" Amelia sniggered. The four of them had a hearty laugh at the poor boy's expense.

Silence reigned for a few minutes after that only broken by Dora, "Macnair has to go, but how?"

Amelia whipped her head towards the young woman. She was an auror before joining 'Harmonian Magiks' and hearing about assassinating a man was shocking to the head of DMLE, "Dora!" she hissed. Before Amelia can continue, Dora interrupted her with a raised hand.

"Think about it Amelia" Dora began her argument which to her own surprise was rock solid. "We know that Tom Riddle prepared himself to survive against all odds. He planned it ahead of time so that he can be reborn in case he somehow lost his body. We can also speculate that at least some of his followers knew about his plan; Severus knew. The timing could either be purely coincidental or the pieces came together at this time, I do not know. What I do know is that after all these years of peace, the death eaters are mobilizing."

The head of DMLE could not refute the logic of the younger woman's tirade. Two years ago it was Voldemort himself attacking Harry in the form of a wraith hitchhiking on a professor at Hogwarts. The next year it was Lucius Malfoy and his diary horcrux, both to spread terror within the walls and also to regain a body; and this year it was Macnair.

Whether it was coincidental or not, all of the attacks targeted Harry and by extension Hermione and Susan too. Losing the last of her family and two members of her new family was not something that Amelia was prepared to allow, her morals and her ethics as a law officer be damned. When those in power were willing to put the burden of fighting a blood thirst megalomaniac on a pre-teen, then she was going to cross the line between justice and revenge to keep her family safe.

Finally, admitting defeat Amelia turned to her husband, "I do not need to know what you want to do. Just please don't get caught. I would hate to arrest my own husband."

Sirius drew her into a hug while running his hand over their growing child inside her, "I am a marauder" he smirked, "we don't do getting caught."

Even when they were arguing about the culpability of Macnair, Sirius was already planning. He knew someone who could take care of the problem for him discreetly. It would be a very nice gift to Harry and Hermione for Easter; maybe even the Greengrass family would appreciate it. It was lucky that the kids would not be coming home for the short holiday, due to their commitment to perfect the 'MoonShine Screen' during that time. With Harry being the apparent target of a cursed object and out of circulation and added to that, Hermione and Susan being in the presence of a multitude of witnesses, no one would even try to blame their family.

As for him, he would not be seen with the man who was going to take care of the problem for him, at least no one in England would see him.

_**Scene Break**_

A few days before Easter a man dressed in a stylish leather jacket with matching leather pants was rifling through the safe in a mansion that was home to Walden Macnair. Being a professional curse breaker, bypassing the wards of the house without bringing them down was easy for the man. Hitting the head of the department for regulation of magical creatures, with an asphyxiation curse was also easy to one who was willing to kill a man who could pose a great danger if left alive.

Neutralizing the blood based ward protecting the contents of the safe was child's play. He pocketed the gold and other artefacts, some of which were obviously cursed, 'He did tell me that I could help myself with anything valuable' the man mused in his Italian accent from southern Switzerland. In a bottomless bag in the same safe, he came across many detailed documents dealing with deeds, promissory notes or just plain blackmail material. There was enough in it to incriminate even the Minister of Magic; the bag was carefully sealed in another pocket of his greatcoat. This was the mother load that his friend the Lord Black wanted and was going to be extra careful with keeping it safe before dropping it off in a secure drop site in France.

Finishing with the safe, the man took his time wandering the mansion. Since Walden Macnair lived alone, there was no one to challenge him and the man took full advantage. In the basement he found another stash that was worth more than its weight in gold. Rare potion ingredients, meaning illegal ingredients, were stocked as if preparing for some eventuality and if he was a betting man it was for the return of Lord Voldemort and for the inevitable war. The man identified most of the ingredients and wanted nothing to do with them. He was a curse breaker and an enchanter, not a potions master. Besides he did not want to get caught with them or selling them, no, the DMLE could have them; he only had to point them to the stocked ingredients.

With his job done, the man left the house the way he came, leaving no trace of him being there. Only those that knew him could even find the smallest trace of magic he used to bypass the protective wards. For others, the only evidence of him being in the house would be the cold corpse of the man who would in time have become the right hand man to a resurrected Lord Voldemort.


	41. Chapter 41

**Declaration: ****I write for my own pleasure and not for profit. I do not own Harry Potter Universe.**

**With You by My Side**

**Chapter 41- Taking Matters into Their Hands!**

Lord Black felt that with the help of his wife and a few friends in Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, and not to mention, Harry and Hermione, managed to do his part in reducing the impact the death eaters would have when Voldemort returned. Everyone associated with the two teens knew that the dark lord would return, as evidenced by the presence of multiple horcruxes, it was only the timing of which they were unsure of. It did seem that the forces against peace and stability were beginning to stir. If he had to resort to subterfuge and even assassinations to keep his family safe, he would not bat an eye.

It was one of the horcruxes that aided Lord Black in his attempts to reduce the numbers that made up the death eaters. Armed with the very first soul container that Lord Voldemort made, a diary, and the ready assistance of potions master Snape, the group got rid of more than two dozen death eaters. Following Dumbledore's oft used phrase of 'second chances' Sirius gave the low level death eaters a chance to convert their behavior to that of what was acceptable by polite society. What was initially dismissed as a wistful thinking of two teenagers turned out to be a major boost to the 'light' side, 'converting' almost all the fringe death eaters to law-abiding citizens.

Yes, those that swore to give up their previous lawless lives, either willingly or by cajoling, were small fry when it came to the crimes they committed. However, they were the supply chain that kept Lord Voldemort full to the brim with not only money but also rare and valuable material for his warmongering. They were the ones who traded in potion ingredients, enchanted objects, bullion or even food stuffs with most of the goods going to the death eaters during the height of the strife. After Sirius intervened, the low level death eaters still traded in the same things but were now supplying them to the general population.

The happy effect of this was that there was no dearth of essential items, business was booming, and a general feeling of well-being began to permeate all through the British wizarding world. There were only a very few who were disgruntled by the turn of the general mood and they were mostly the elite families of the magical world. Their interest was not only in the lost revenue due to the black market on some of the exotic goods, but also due to their belief in pure-blood supremacy; meaning someone who Harry and Hermione had no interest in. Harry was of the opinion, and the others shared it, that as long as the traditionalistic pure-bloods did not cause trouble to the general public or interfered with their or their friend's lives, they were prepared to let them live and stew in their own beliefs.

Though most of them were content to glower at the muggle-born and at muggles, a few took drastic action against the perceived intrusion of unworthy people into the magical world, becoming followers of terrorists like Grindelwald and Voldemort. The current generation also had its share of such people and the only death eaters that were left alone for the time being were those of the inner circle, meaning the ones with the most power be it political or economic, and virtually untouchable by legal means. They could use the diary horcrux to lure the fifteen or so of Voldemort's most trusted members, but binding them to an oath would be very difficult. People like Lucius Malfoy would never choose to bend to the will of either Sirius or Amelia and definitely not to Harry. For such people there was only one way and that was extermination; but getting away with it was the problem, forcing the group to be patient and wait for any slip-ups.

Lord Black swore to do everything in his power to keep the death eaters under control; he owed it not only to his godson but also to his heir that was growing in his wife. If the magical world benefited by his actions, so be it. Unfortunately for him, he could not find a way to get rid of the inner circle death eaters without endangering his and his family's lives or getting caught.

Now when Macnair made the first move, Sirius grabbed the opportunity with both hands. He could not indict most of the inner circle members on criminal charges but he could at least put Theodore Nott Sr. in a bind on being an accessory to murder the head of a Noble and Ancient house. Sirius was sure that he could at least ruin Nott financially, if they were lucky he could even get Mr. Nott arrested and if they were extremely lucky the other death eaters may also be implicated by Nott. Sirius however felt that he would be satisfied if they could get Nott arrested and the other members financially ruined. He had the evidence in his hands, evidence that was collected from Macnair's house. All that he needed was to draw attention to it.

As soon as the last wizengamot session before the Easter break began, Sirius stood, "My dear Lords and Ladies of the wizengamot …" his deep baritone voice which he actively tried to cultivate forced everyone to pay attention to the head of house Black. Though the members saw the house Black with a lot of distrust, the alliance between four influential houses, Black, Potter, Bones and Longbottom forced most of them to take a second look at Sirius Black. The mistrust was slowly eroding but Sirius knew that it was still a long way before everyone would accept that the house Black did indeed take a turn for the better. If only they could crow their achievement of ridding the British wizarding world of most of the death eaters, Sirius was sure that house Black would be the new best friend. Unfortunately that would not be the case and so he would have to strive the hard way to achieve it. The first step was going to be today and now.

"The houses of Black and Potter seek to censure house Nott for their actions against the head of house Potter" Sirius demanded.

There was absolute silence in the chamber after that statement, it was almost as if the members forgot to even breathe. That lasted for a few seconds but then the entire house erupted. It began with protestations against the extreme measure against a house and slowly degraded into accusations against bitter enemies or against those who were not allies and finally against bigotry.

After dropping the proverbial bomb, Sirius sat back to observe the pandemonium. He could not have planned better if he was in a mood for some marauder style mischief. This, however, was not an attempt to cause needless bickering; Harry was attacked and though it was handled very well, it was still an attempt by the followers of Lord Voldemort. Harry's friends and family knew that there would be more attempts against his life, probably culminating in the resurgence of the pure-blood supremacy. There are distinct signs for the rebirth of the dark lord too and Sirius vowed to do his best to undermine that. They had to send a strong message that they were not pushovers and if something like that happens they would not just push back but burry them under.

The protests against Sirius and even Harry were mostly voiced by the members of the inner circle of the death eaters. Even the usually stoic Crabbe and Goyle were using their enormous girth to lend power to their voice in abusing the more neutral members and the firm supporters of progress. Sirius was surprised to see that Lucius Malfoy was curiously silent. Yes, the man was always careful to guard his emotions in public, but Sirius attempt to censure Theodore Nott and his house could very well impact the rest of the death eaters too. Perhaps it was this realization that prompted the head of the Noble House Malfoy to wear a contemplative look.

The staunch purebloods actually looked torn between indignation that such a house was being censured and recognition that the one who proposed such a measure was the lord of an Ancient and Most Noble house and was representing another such house. They were proud of their traditions and Sirius Black just used one such tradition to demand justice, whether it was justifiable or not was to be seen.

The call to censure a house was just below the call for a blood feud. If House Potter and by proxy House Black and House Bones did not get due justice from the wizengamot, they have every right to call for a feud against House Nott.

Dumbledore, as the Chief Warlock presiding over the meeting tried frantically to restore order in the house all the while furiously thinking about the implications of such a move by Sirius. The aged wizard was sure that Harry would never condone such a move, it had to be a result of Sirius' grudge against the death eaters who were pardoned while he was incarcerated in Azkaban. Yes, it had to be that, otherwise, the only option left was to really believe that Nott did indeed cause House Potter and House Black, especially Harry Potter, serious harm. Such a line of thinking was inexcusable to Dumbledore, just because of the fact that he, in his position as the Chief Warlock, was involved in, if not instrumental in, freeing those who had the dark mark without due trial. Though he knew at that time that the death eaters caught were indeed guilty of war crimes, such a spate of arrests would have seriously crippled the society. That was the reason why he easily accepted the plea of being under the 'imperius curse' and why he advocated giving the death eaters a second chance. Barring a few incidents, which he turned a blind eye to, Dumbledore would like to think that his move was largely successful. Now it seemed that Sirius was intent on getting his pound of flesh, and where Sirius would go so would House Potter, House Bones and possibly even House Longbottom; Dumbledore could not allow that.

After order was restored in the chamber, the Chief Warlock peered at Lord Black from above his half-moon spectacles. The intensity of his gaze might have fazed the Sirius Black of his youth but now Lord Black went through a very hard life. Now he had something to fight for and so Sirius met Dumbledore's gaze unflinching.

The aged wizard was taken aback by the defiance in Sirius, not willing to show his reaction, Dumbledore cleared his throat before asking, "Don't you think that it is a bit extreme, Lord Black?"

Sirius quirked his eyebrow at that. He was vary as he realized that Dumbledore was going to be against any move that would go against his pet project of reforming death eaters. Sirius could not afford that; he was surprised that the man did not suspect the resumption of death eater activity, which was evident if someone wanted to look at it without prejudice. It would probably take something monumental to shake Dumbledore from his perch, something that Sirius was not willing to allow. Anything that would be started by the death eaters would put Harry and his burgeoning family in the line of fire, and they were all determined not to let that Happen.

"My godson was at death's door a few days back Chief Warlock, attacked inside Hogwarts no less. Harry Potter is important to the magical population as not only the 'Boy-Who-Lived' but he is also the last of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter. This is a case of not only getting rid of the one who defeated the dark lord but also to end a family that is very popular."

Lord Black's rhetoric was met with thunderous applause. Not only those who were known to represent the 'light' side but the traditionalists also showed their support by thumping the desks in front of them. To those who were steeped in tradition, losing a family line was not a good thing and losing a family like the Potters was blasphemy. The Potter family were well known not only for their contribution to building the magical world, rumored to be from the time of Godric Gryffindor, but also for their generosity, a trait which the newest lord of the house was continuing in a brilliant fashion. They were willing to lend their support to House Potter, provided the allegations were true.

Recognizing the futility of antagonizing the enormous support that Sirius had gathered in a few moments, the Chief Warlock tried the next best tactic, either delay or derail the entire process. "It is one thing to blame someone Lord Black, and a totally different thing to prove it" he challenged.

That was the weakest point in their argument but if things went their way that would also become their strong point. So keeping his fingers crossed, Sirius launched into a monologue filled with a few facts and a lot of conjecture of how Nott Sr. and Jr. were responsible for the attack on Harry.

Amelia could have laughed out loud from her seat beside her husband. He would be a great storyteller for their children but hopefully this story would also give her the chance to open the can of worms that they got hold of from Macnair's house.

True to their prediction, Dumbledore gave Amelia the chance. Trying to hide his annoyance at the childish antics, the relief at a chance to dismiss the plea with minimal effort, and his merriment at the way that Sirius was acting, the Chief Warlock addressed Lord Black, "The evidence that you have presented this august body is circumstantial at best. As such I cannot allow this to go any further Lord Black. I have no recourse but to dismiss your plea for censure against House Nott…" with that Dumbledore lifted the gravel to signal the end of discussion on that particular topic.

But before he could bring it down, Sirius hissed, "That was the reason why I am seeking a motion of censure from this body, if there was sufficient evidence I would be declaring a blood feud."

The chamber was thrown into uproar again and Dumbledore had a very hard time restoring order. Taking the chance, Amelia rose to her feet, "If I may, Chief Warlock…"

Dumbledore sighed in annoyance but he had a duty to do, "The chair recognizes Lady Black, proxy to House Bones."

"Forgive me Chief Warlock" Amelia apologized with a straight face even though she was doing a happy dance in her mind, "I stand before you not as a representative of either House Black or House Bones, but in my capacity of the head of DMLE."

There were a few sharp intakes of breath that were heard from the members inside the wizengamot. While Nott and his friends looked on apprehensively, there was a great deal of curiosity among the other members. It was evident that there was some level of information exchange between the Head of DMLE and Lord Black. However, no one could question it; not only was Lord Black a member of the wizengamot and so could demand sensitive information that pertained to his and his family's safety from any of the departments in the Ministry but his wife could not hide any information from her head of house even if she tried. It was a masterful stroke indeed.

Dumbledore swallowed a lump that formed in his throat and intoned, "The chair recognized the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

"Thank you Chief Warlock" Amelia sketched a short bow. She shuffled some papers and making a few copies of the short stack of parchment in front of her, she passed them to Dumbledore, Minister Fudge and the scribe who was to record all the matters that take place in the sessions. "After the unforeseen death of the head of the Department for the Regulation of Magical Creatures, Walden Macnair, we were able to gather incriminating evidence from his residence." Quite a few members who had nefarious deals with the deceased wizard began sweating. They knew the extent of their involvement with him, especially in dealing with illegal magical animal parts, and hoped that Madam Black was feeling charitable against them.

Gesturing towards the sheets, she continued, "As you can see these documents throw suspicion on both Macnair and Nott of conspiring to cause harm to Harry potter. In addition there are details of financial deals between the two around that day that also point towards their involvement." She went on to elaborate that Nott and Macnair never saw eye to eye and suddenly they were conducting deals that needed tens of thousands of Galleons, money that Nott was happy to supply to Macnair. The evidence against Mr. Nott was flimsy at best but added to the suspicious actions of Nott Jr., his harassment of both the daughters of Lord Greengrass, and the rapidity with which the news of Harry Potter's injury was sent to his father, all of which can be attributed to a pointed interest towards the 'Boy-Who-Lived'. If you chose to believe the facts, there was enough of them to warrant at least a thorough investigation, something which neither Dumbledore nor the Minister Fudge were ready to grant at this juncture.

Dumbledore in fact knew that there was more than enough evidence to prove Mr. Nott's guilt, considering that Sirius was imprisoned with even less, or at least warrant a trial. However, he was loath to grant Madam Black's desire of having a veritaserum trial. Dumbledore knew from Severus Snape that Mr. Nott was indeed a hardcore death eater but at the same time was vary of inciting any action against him; he was afraid that moving against any of the inner circle members would undoubtedly unite them. No; Dumbledore was convinced that the best way to ensure peace for eternity was to get rid of Voldemort and then allow the death eaters to integrate into the society. Another motive was their not insubstantial wealth. Dumbledore did not want that money to go into funding Voldemort and was unwilling to move against them for fear of hastening the death eater's move towards resurrecting Voldemort. He had to squash the attempts to indict Nr. Nott, "As intriguing as your tale is Madam Director, there is insufficient evidence to carry out any investigation against Mr. Nott…"

Minister Fudge thought that it was time for him to assert his superiority as the head of the magical government, "Yes, Yes, Madam Black. Please refrain from trying to pull respectable people into conspiracies where they do not belong. For all you know, the evidence you found could have been planted to defame a respectable Ministry employee and his good friend."

Amelia was seething inside; during their discussions, Sirius, Remus, and the rest of the group felt that the Minister would not allow the trial but seeing that Dumbledore was also against it rankled her. She happened to glance towards Mr. Nott and the smug smile on his face infuriated her, "There is enough evidence to warrant a trial by veritaserum…" she shot back.

That was the crux of the matter and a quite a few muttered voices of agreement could be heard. They had the means to ascertain if someone was guilty of a crime but, "Unfortunately we cannot set a precedence Madam Black. Using the truth serum for each and every simple thing is not a good idea. Not only would it be a gross violation of privacy but it would also lead to petty quarrels among the population; something which we do not want" Dumbledore played the role of the eternal peace loving wizard to the hilt and it would have been bought but for an aged wizard voicing his protest.

"What are you playing at Dumbledore…" Xavier Ollivander shouted, "… there is a motive and a clear intent to do harm. The DMLE is correct in requesting a trial." Xavier was the head of the house and father to the current 'official' wand maker who was responsible for supplying wands to the entire wizarding population of Britain. Though they were never acknowledged as an Ancient or Noble house, House Ollivander held an honorary seat in the wizengamot due to their enormous contribution to the society. Xavier Ollivander was a classmate to Dumbledore and he was not happy with not just the current regimen but with the Chief Warlock too. He was against many of the restrictive policies adopted by the Ministry, chief of them being the 'trace' that was put on the wands of underaged magicals and the restrictions imposed on muggleborn students for learning magic during the holidays.

Dumbledore cringed internally at the accusation of his former classmate; and he had to admit at least to himself that he was right. He was thankful than never before that House Ollivander did not have voting rights, otherwise they could turn the tide just due to their popularity and respect they garnered as the best wand makers. "Even in the last war honorable members of the society were not tried under veritaserum only due to a suspicion of wrongdoings…" Dumbledore tried to justify.

"Again something that you insisted…" someone yelled from the back of the room. Mutterings of agreement and counter arguments began to fan again and the meeting threatened to spiral out of control. Amelia was desperate to get the discussion back on track and even though she was disheartened to know that they might not get a chance to question Mr. Nott, she was at least hopeful that enough chance would be given to discuss the matter giving her a chance to change popular opinion.

Desperate to think of a way to focus attention back on the topic of discussion, Amelia was suddenly surprised by Lord Greengrass. He gave a meaningful nod of his head bringing a smile to her face.

Meanwhile, Dumbledore was quite content to let the argument flare up; if it would give him time to put up a valid defense of his policy, all the better. However it was not to be.

"Chief Warlock, I have not finished presenting my case, I request you to maintain decorum in the chamber" Amelia gritted out.

The shock of the head of DMLE admonishing the wise and powerful Albus Dumbledore quietened tongues quicker than anything else could. If the members felt as if they were nothing more than school children facing an irate teacher after being caught cutting classes, they concealed it very well.

Amelia cleared her throat at the slightly uncomfortable sight of a couple hundred gazes riveted towards her. She gathered her breath and opened with, "Many of you do not know this but it was Lord Greengrass' daughter who was forced to deliver the cursed object to Harry Potter. The entire family was held hostage and then threatened with severe consequences if she did not carry out the task." She continued to elaborate to the shocked audience in the broadest of terms all that happened on that night, without naming who was actually entrusted with the cursed object. If the members guessed who it was then there was nothing they could do, after all Lord Greengrass had only one daughter attending Hogwarts.

"It was not just in front of a few school children" Amelia continued to squash all possible loopholes. She was sure that the august body would never consider the evidence given by school children, though one of them was the betrothed of Harry Potter himself. "Madam Septima Vector, professor of Aritmancy was also present at that time and she was the one who acted immediately to contain the cursed object from harming any of the others." There was no reason to tell the wizengamot that Harry's ring effectively neutralized the curse even before he could touch it. It was good to scare the old guys once in a while.

Shouts of outrage were once again heard all through the chamber silencing Amelia, but for her it was good news. "She could also corroborate the fact that Mr. Nott Jr. was seen at the site reacting with happiness at the sight of an injured Harry Potter and immediately rushing away to send word to his father."

"No, No it cannot be true" Fudge blustered.

Amelia had the perfect counter, "Lord Greengrass is willing to testify and I will give a chance for Mr. Nott to testify too."

Fudge turned pale at that. Though he 'knew' that Mr. Nott could do no wrong, he was not going to risk a trial under an oath or veritaserum; things could come out into the open that would be detrimental for his continuing in the office. He suddenly brightened, there was a perfect excuse, "Even if it was true Mr. Nott could have been forced to do it under the imperius curse…"

Sitting a little behind the Minister, Lucius Malfoy had to restrain himself from smacking his head on the desk before him. The excuse of 'imperius curse' was like opening a can of worms and he was sure that the head of the DMLE would pounce on the fact and actually use it as an excuse to demand a trial for all of those who pleaded the same excuse after the last war. Mr. Malfoy began to seriously consider if it was worthwhile for him to continue bribing the Minister. He would have been gratified to know that the thoughts of Albus Dumbledore were not that different from his, except that in the case of the Chief Warlock the bribes were more in the form of advice and subtle manipulations to get things done his way rather than money.

Amelia gave the audience a sardonic smile, "Very convenient is it not, the imperius curse…" she asked rhetorically. "… and that was the reason why I request a veritaserum trial" she demanded with fire.

Fudge again tried to mumble and deny the requirement of putting a 'respectable' member of the society under such scrutiny. He was however forced to quieten down when a few members raised their voice against him giving the example of Sirius and how the real culprit, Peter Pettigrew could have been captured if there was a trial. During all of this Sirius was content to watch the proceedings with a smile; he lighted the fire and now he found that there was no need to fan the flames, all was good in his books.

Meanwhile, Lord Greengrass was getting angry every moment. Finally his patience ended and he snapped, "You are willing to accept the word of the head of a Noble House without any evidence but you are unwilling to even allow me, the head of an Ancient and Noble house to testify under veritaserum?" he questioned with venom in his voice.

Shouts of "… hear … hear…" thundered immediately interspersed with indignation at the injustice and a particularly loud shout demanding, "What do you have to hide minister?"

Fudge tried his best to deny that he had anything to hide or that he was biased against Lord Greengrass. He was only doing his duty as the Minister of Magic to ensure justice for all. Most of those who did not support the death eaters were very vocal in admonishing the Minister. All during the din, the more neutral faction were slowly changing their opinion on their long standing neutrality. If someone like Lord Greengrass, known for his staunch neutrality and for his ancestry and wealth could be threatened, then there probably was no point in remaining neutral. Maybe they would be safer by giving their support to the 'light' side; after all if Lord Potter the 'Boy-Who-Lived' with his muggleborn betrothed was actively involved, then there could be nothing wrong with such an alliance.

Lord Greengrass was disgusted by the blatant favouritism shown by the Minister; it was not based on any principle or feeling of friendship, it was solely based on the money lining his pockets. He called for attention by firing a loud cracker and raising his wand intoned, "I Lord Richard Greengrass head of the Ancient and Noble House of Greengrass move for a no confidence motion against Minister Cornelius fudge."

The shocked silence that accompanied the declaration was shattered by two voices simultaneously seconding the motion.

Dumbledore sighed heavily, it was out of his hands now. With a rueful shake of his head he went with the prescribed procedure, "Please be recognized" he called to those who seconded the motion.

First to stand was a formidable looking Lady Augusta, "I Lady Augusta Longbottom, regent to the Ancient and Most Noble House Longbottom."

Following her was none other than Amelia, "I Lady Amelia Black nee Bones, proxy to Ancient and Most Noble House Bones."

Dumbledore banged the gravel signaling the acceptance of the motion, "Accepted" he intoned much to the horror of Minister Fudge. The Chief Warlock banged the gravel again, "The house will assemble after a recess of half an hour for refreshments. The motion will be discussed first thing after reconvening."

_**Minor Break**_

As Sirius walked around the antechamber, accepting congratulations on the safe recovery of Harry Potter, commiserations to the pain they went through, and requests for private audience to discuss matters of some sensitivity, he could not help but feel that a change was coming to the wizarding world. He was a little surprised that most of the hitherto neutral members were ready to seek an alliance with his house and House Potter. They finally recognized that nothing was go to be given to them and they have to fight for even peace and thankfully that was half the battle won; he was happy to oblige not only from him but also from his godson's side. Yes, Sirius Black was happy.

While Sirius was happy to peddle the good name of the faction that was willing to do something proactive against the death eaters, Amelia and Augusta began to discuss the implications of a no confidence motion among themselves. They gave their vocal support to the motion immediately as they knew that Minister Fudge had to go but they also knew that the motion was not going to be passed, at least with a majority vote that was needed.

"I know that the motion has been accepted for discussion, but it is very much possible that it will not succeed…" Madam Longbottom expressed her view, gathering the attention of a few lingering members.

Amelia chose not to mince her words, "Yes Malfoy will ensure that the Minister's supporters are kept happy with gold." That garnered the attention of a few of the skeptical members or those who were open to believe that the Minister was corrupt and needed to hear a voice of reason. If the head of DMLE was willing to accuse a respected member of the wizarding world and the Minister, in public no less, there must be a grain of truth.

In a very uncharacteristic gesture for her, Madam Longbottom shrugged her shoulder, "Just as well" she retorted, "Even if we cannot get the desired result, we can always hope that the pounce would drain his coffers."

The older members who knew the stoic witch were surprised and not a little shocked at that comment. They knew that she and her grandson suffered a lot at the hands of the death eaters and now that she was including the Malfoy patriarch in that crowd gave them pause. Most of the older houses remained neutral throughout the various conflicts that plagued the wizarding world. Their philosophy of live and let live seemed to work quite well, and besides they had enough money to buy their neutrality if needed. Now with new light being shed on the activities of not only those who pleaded the 'imperius curse' to get away from a just trial, but also on the Minister's penchant to take bribes from the same people, it began dawning on them that they were certain to be death eaters after all. Why should they fear a trial under truth serum? Yes, there was a great chance for leaking house secrets, but if the questions were carefully worded and administered under a jury, then it was a great way to determine their guilt or innocence once and for all. Their hesitancy began ringing warning bells in the members of the neutral faction and they were that much closer to ally with the 'Boy-Who-Lived' who was doing his best to bring change and most importantly, equality to the population.

Unaware of the great change that was being wrought right in their midst, Amelia was ready to throw in a snarky comment but was prevented from doing so as Lord Richard Greengrass joined them.

"Madam Longbottom, Madam Black" he gave a short bow to the two women, "I thank you very much for supporting my motion."

Augusta waved his thanks off, "Of course we would, Lord Greengrass. It was long due…" she trailed uncomfortable to squash his hopes too soon.

The head of DMLE did not have such scruples, "Regrettably, this is not the best time, however disgusted I am by Fudge."

Lord Greengrass' eyes narrowed, whether in annoyance, anger, or in confusion, no one who watched the scene could tell. Before he could say anything he could regret, Madam Longbottom sensed the disquiet in him and soothed it with a gentle word, "Even if we were to win the motion, which I doubt with Malfoy's gold being liberally sprinkled, we cannot afford any negative publicity. As it is we will be under intense scrutiny of the whole world for the next few months."

Richard Greengrass instantly understood, "With the quidditch world cup coming up…" he trailed off in thought.

Both the ladies nodded their heads in agreement while Amelia elaborated, "The world cup is about 4 months away and it would take almost the same time for a new Minister to take charge. Though we do not need him for the preparations, it would do us no good not to have a Minister of Magic to start off proceedings."

Lord Greengrass accepted the truth of that with a resigned sigh, "So we just have to accept our fate…"

"If only I had some evidence to tie Mr. Nott to the attack on Harry…" Amelia let out a frustrated growl.

Lord Greengrass looked sharply at the head of DMLE and taking the arms of both the ladies, began to lead them away from the prying eyes and inquisitive ears of the fellow members of the wizangemot. They were quickly joined in a nice nook by Sirius who greeted Richard affably and extended the support of both House Black and House Potter.

"But…" he continued, "… probably not the best time…" he was amused when Lord Greengrass finished the words in tandem with him. They shared a quite chuckle before turning serious.

Richard passed a shrunken package to Amelia, "This contains evidence of the connection you were seeking…" Amelia's eyes widened at that. While Sirius was looking a little confused, Augusta wore a broad smile and thanked the head of House Greengrass.

Richard elaborated for Sirius' benefit, "One of my vassals was the one who crafted the cursed object that was delivered to young Lord Potter." Sirius' jaw tightened at the news but calmed down immediately when he realized that Lord Greengrass was only helping them.

"He did not know who it was meant for, otherwise he would never have gone with the crafting" Richard explained, stricken by the fact that Sirius was angry and rightfully so. Thankfully he also saw that the others were also understanding and so continued, "It has not only the details of the curse that was used but also the receipt for the payment he received from Mr. Nott." He sighed before drawing a vial out of a pocket, "I hoped not to use this but he gave me permission to do so if needed."

Amelia was giddy as a school girl, "Is that…?"

She did not need to elaborate as Richard himself provided the answer, "His memory of the event…" and passed it to the head of DMLE.

He eyed the vial warily and pleaded with both the Lord and Lady Black, "I fear for his life if this comes out in the open."

Sirius laid a hand on Lord Greengrass' shoulder, "You need not worry sir. I personally assure of his safety; if it comes to that he could be taking into custody just like you were."

Richard Greengrass smiled broadly. His friend could definitely spend a few months away from the British magical world on a remote island, courtesy of Lord Black. He would have all the time in the world to experiment on enchanting more objects and live without fear until the storm blows out. Yes, he would certainly enjoy that. Lord Greengrass graciously accepted Sirius' offer.

Amelia however, did not need to bring the incriminating evidence to light. As soon as the session resumed, Minister Fudge stood up and gave leave for the DMLE to question Mr. Nott under the influence of veritaserum, "… I am sure of his innocence and this would end the speculation once and for all" the minister declared. During the break, his best friend Lucius Malfoy pointed out certain facts; especially the one where he would be faced with humiliation if the wizengamot voted in favour of the no confidence motion. Mr. Malfoy also graciously pointed out that even if Mr. Nott was indeed guilty, the Minister could always win the accolades of doing the brave thing.

Lucius Malfoy on the other hand knew that Theodore Nott Sr. was indeed guilty; however he could not allow a veritaserum trial. He knew that quite a few undeniable truths would see the light of the day if it was carried out. It was a whole lot better and economical too if Mr. Nott was sacrificed for the good of his master, Lord Voldemort.

Theodore Nott Sr. could not believe what was going on; he saw the grim faces of both the Minister and Lucius Malfoy and immediately knew that the blonde aristocrat was willing to give him up. He knew that Malfoy was a very slippery snake and he could very well be doing all of this to help their master when he would come back to life. But that did not mean he was willing to take the fall; no he would take out his master's enemy with him. Nott's wand flashed into his hand and pointing it at the head of DMLE, he was ready to cast the killing curse.

As fast as he imagined he was, Amelia herself, her husband Sirius Black and even the Chief Warlock Dumbledore were faster. Three jets of stunners hit the wizard who was blasted out of his seat due to the force of the spells and crumpled onto the desk behind him. Thankfully, all the furniture in the chamber were lined with cushioning charms in order to not only preserve them and also help the old bones from breaking following an inadvertent hit, but also not to allow them to be used as a weapon.

Thankfully, Amelia had the foresight to station aurors within easy distance of the wizengamot chamber and within a few moments of the commotion, senior auror Shacklebolt dashed into the chamber with his team of four junior aurors. He was immediately greeted by a grim faced head of DMLE and the blanched face of Minister Fudge. The senior auror could have laughed out loud at the starched whiteness of the Minister but he had a duty to do.

Shacklebolt was a firm believer of equality to all and that for peace to reign, the unruly elements have to be duly dealt with. With that in mind he joined Dumbledore's order of phoenix during the last war. After the defeat of Lord Voldemort and the disbanding of the order he was satisfied about doing his duty. However, the way that most of the death eaters got away with a mere slap on the wrist, and the way that the signs of increased violence by the same members of the wizarding world were being ignored, gave a boost to the seed of mistrust that was planted in his mind about the way Sirius Black was incarcerated and how Dumbledore chose to ignore the blatant miscarriage of justice.

Now, hope began to take root in his heart again. He observed the subtle maneuvering that was taking place against Dumbledore's actions and how almost all the 'light' side was congregating under the banner of Lord Harry Potter, the 'Boy-Who-Lived'. The drastic reduction in illegal activities by the 'fringe' death eaters and a sudden change in their attitude and their strict adherence to the laws of the land was also obvious and Shacklebolt was sure that it could be attributed to the same people with Lord Potter; how could it not be with his boss firmly behind the young lord? If his boss was to move away from being the head of DMLE, either due to her pregnancy or due to being the next Minister of Magic, the department could once again go down the proverbial drain. He could not see that happening and so he vowed, once again, to do his job to the best of his abilities so that he could become the head of DMLE if needed and continue the legacy of Amelia Bones-Black.

While Mr. Nott was being administered field treatment by Shacklebolt, Mr. Ollivander found another avenue to vent his spleen against the Chief Warlock, "… and that was the reason why I requested that wands be banned from this chamber. Did you even hear my reasons? Nooo…" he jeered sarcastically. "… The great and mighty Albus Dumbledore could never be wrong…"

His neighbor might have wondered about voting because he replied, "… there could be many ways by which voting can be done…"

Though he did not have an opinion about how it could be done, one member behind him offered, "… we all could use our head of house rings…"

Further comments over the topic were silenced as Mr. Nott was revived, and then chained to the interrogation chair in the center of the chamber. Amelia was glad to leave the questioning to Shacklebolt under the influence of veritaserum, who quickly ascertained Mr. Nott's guilt in, not only the assault of Lord Potter but also in threatening the Greengrass family, especially the daughters of that house.

Amelia wanted to use the opportunity to get more information, possibly even something that would help them removing Fudge, but before she could even try to ask any more questions, the Chief Warlock banged the gravel effectively and magically put a stop to the interrogation. "Court Scribe, please record that Mr. Nott was found guilty of all charges under veritaserum questioning. Voting may now begin on the punishment for his crimes; all in favour of 5 years in Azkaban please light your wands green and those who oppose, red…" Dumbledore raised his own lighted wand which was green.

Amelia, Sirius, and Augusta were dismayed and immediately began to think of ways to counter the voting and increase the sentence. Casting their eyes around the chamber, they were pleased to see that only a few members lighted them green. A few of the death eaters, and especially Malofy were glad to take the opportunity for a very lenient sentence against one of their own. However, there were still fewer members who were against the sentence. There was no majority on either side creating confusion among the treasury benches.

Did it mean that the sentence was too harsh or did it mean that Mr. Nott was not guilty? None of them could decide and even Dumbledore was too surprised to speak. Unfortunately there was no option for members to voice their opinion and so the silence continued while the court officials tried to sort out the impasse.

Sensing, or rather, hoping that the members wanted a harsher punishment for attempting to kill the head of an Ancient and Most Noble house, and not to mention the one who vanquished the dark lord Voldemort, Amelia stood and addressed Dumbledore, "Chief Warlock, may I suggest a life imprisonment?"

The head of DMLE could see the surprise on his face and also observed that a few of the members immediately lit their wands in opposition to her suggestion. However, she could not stop the smug smile on her face when she saw the overwhelming majority who supported her. It was not unanimous but definitely a majority and the punishment was carried. No one mentioned that the voting was not actually called by the Chief Warlock and legally should not be allowed. But the magic of the chamber took into account the clear intent of the majority and sanctioned the punishment much to the relief of not only those who considered themselves a part of Harry's family but also those who wanted to align themselves with him.

_**Scene Break**_

Time passed quickly and the end of the year train ride, to Harry and Hermione, was a time of introspection as it usually was. Hermione situated herself in his lap, an action that was mirrored by Padma, Luna, and Ginny much to the amusement and some mock jealousy from the other girls who did not have such a deluxe seat. Sitting with all their friends in a seriously cramped compartment on the Hogwarts express, Harry turned his thoughts to the past school year.

It was strangely a very normal year for them, without any mysteries or any dangers they had to face, unlike the first two years of their stay at Hogwarts. If you can say that teaching students older than themselves and taking on a problem that was seemingly impossible to solve all the while developing a new method for improving potions, then yes, Harry and Hermione could say that they had a pretty normal year as students.

The novel experience of leading a study session at the beginning of the year was replaced by the much needed experience of teaching a class. The move to introduce new and unconventional classes at Hogwarts was a huge hit. Teaching the long forgotten magic of the Druids, of the Native Americans, and many of the older tribes scattered around the world as part of their World Magic class gave them not only a chance to understand the nuances of being a teacher, but also immense satisfaction about doing their part in fostering better relations with other magcials around the world. Being initially started due to the interest expressed by their friends, it spread to become a full-fledged class, without any grading though. The tremendous response to the unofficial lessons prompted the couple to think of introducing many other classes in arts, music, and even sports and physical education.

The couple knew that Dumbledore would object strenuously to the plan; the headmaster considered himself to be the lord over the domain of Hogwarts and Harry and Hermione were content to let him think that for now at least, they had the bigger threat of Voldemort to take care of first.

They knew that Dumbledore was not happy with them, especially Harry. Thankfully any move that the headmaster might make against Harry was effectively countered by three of his staunch supporters among the faculty. The three professors, McGonagall, Flitwick, and Snape were well known supporters of Dumbledore but being utterly disillusioned by the policies of the old wizard, they turned to the young man who did more for improving it in the two years that he was in the magical world than Dumbledore did in the ten years following the war.

The attack on one of their own enraged the three professors and especially as the ones who purportedly masterminded the attack and who was instrumental in carrying out the attack were vetted by the headmaster. It was he who easily accepted the flimsy excuse of being under the 'imperius curse' and was willing to give the death eaters a second chance. The aged wizard did not even consider the counsel of Snape who was a death eater himself before turning a new leaf; ignoring his advice for at least some form of punishment, the death eaters were not even given a slap on the wrist. Now, that decision could have seriously harmed Harry Potter. They knew that Harry was never in danger and took adequate precautions and he had even the castle behind him, but they shuddered to think the consequences to someone who was not protected in such a way. Naturally, they threw their support behind the brilliant young Lord and his equally beautiful betrothed, hoping that they would lead them to a new age of peace and equality and yearning to be part of the group that was the one in a position to bring about such a change.

For Harry, it was having a family that was ready to take his troubles upon themselves, made all the difference to him. Sure, he always had Hermione with him, but having an 'adult' seemingly guarding his back was a different but nice feeling. He would have probably went through his life just like any other celebrity, enjoying the perks and probably making his life that bit easier, but having Hermione and the others with him gave him the impetus to do his part in making the wizarding world a better place to live in, starting with removing the threat of Lord Voldemort and his death eaters.

Harry may consider himself as part of a group, but for the members of that group, he was the leader, the driving force that made all the troubles they faced or could face, worthwhile. Dumbledore might grumble about the popularity Harry was garnering; people like Malfoy Sr. and Jr. might sneer that it was nothing more than an attempt at gaining more popularity but those who knew Harry and Hermione the best knew that it was in the very nature of the two to care for their family and friends.

The couple might consider their attempt at finding a cure to werewolves, a failure. However, for the numerous wizards and witches who suffer the problem or face the threat of a rogue werewolf, the 'Harmonian' modification of the wolfsbane was a great gift. Added to that, the support from the 'Lily Potter Foundation' meant that most of the werewolves in Britain were firmly behind the 'Boy-Who-Lived'. The leaders of the magical world may not admit it, but the major reason for the unrest involving the werewolves was the lack of any meaningful employment and to a smaller degree the pain of transformation, and the ostracization associated with it. The teenaged couple effectively ended it and barring a few diehard supporters of Lord Voldemort like Greyback, the majority were able to embrace the chance for a normal life.

Their research paper on the modification introduced a novel way of improving potions, and the potioneers all over the world were enthralled by the idea of mixing and matching components of existing potions or even a few non-magical ingredients, to develop new cures for ailments that did not have any answer in the magical world. They of course credited the development to Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, a courtesy that the young couple were embarrassed of. Bowing to the enormous pressure, they were now drafting the first edition of a comprehensive review of the properties of the various components normally found in the potions, and those that they tried. It also had easy tricks to make better potions without ruining it, courtesy of potion master Snape.

Academics aside, they were also able to get rid of most of the death eater funding and make new friends and a few powerful allies. Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davies became fast friends and the group of ten close friends expanded to a dozen. Harry and Hermione were looking forward to welcome Daphne's sister, Astoria to the group. Though she was not slated to be selected as part of Harry and Hermione's initiative to mentor two incoming first years, one from the muggle world and one from the magical world, like they did for Colin and Luna; Astoria was after all a sister of one of their group members and so was naturally accorded a preferred status. They hoped that the new first years who will be chosen under the scholarship scheme, would be as affable as those that were chosen the two previous years.

Overall, Harry and Hermione felt glad that they had a year that was comparatively free of danger to their very lives. But they also had the nagging feeling that their lives would not remain so for much longer; all the signs pointed to the increased threat to Harry.

Disturbed from his musings, Harry took a look around the compartment, they were cramped for space but each one of the twelve friends were happy to be sharing the space. He was surprised by the silence and realized that it was the lack of any activity in the compartment that drew him from his internal monologue. Harry caught the unwavering gaze of the smallest member of their group; Luna was staring at him with unblinking eyes.

Luna always hated the fact that whenever she had a vision, it was never of a happy event. It was heartbreaking to see the future in such a turmoil; but now she had friends. Friends who were doing their best to change that morbid future and so she had to exert herself, "Promise me something my dear brother" she pleaded with her eyes wide, tears threatening to spill out.

Harry was startled by the emotion shown by the young blonde. He swallowed hard, his own emotions threatening to go haywire; he never had someone call him a brother and coming from Luna seemed somehow fitting, even filling an unacknowledged void in his heart.

"Please Harry" she reminded him. Harry could do nothing but nod his head in acquiescence.

Taking that as her cue, Luna begged, "Whatever you have to do, please do it and end the war in the coming year Harry." Everyone in the compartment was stunned; none of them knew about the horcruxes and so were unaware that Lord Voldemort was definitely alive. They knew about Luna's ability to see into the future possibilities and so were shocked to hear that not only was the dark lord alive but his threat was very close at hand.

Harry exchanged a worried glance with Hermione; sure they knew that Lord Voldemort was not dead and that they, especially Harry was bound to face him again, but they always thought that they had enough time to enjoy their lives. Hearing that they did not have the luxury of time, the couple were seriously thinking about moving their timeline up. They were as prepared as they could be; knowing about the prophecy that linked Harry to the dark lord, gave them an advantage and Harry with Hermione by his side worked hard to prepare themselves. It took them by surprise to find that Professor Trelawney gave that prophesy but having the head of DMLE on their side gave Harry the opportunity to retrieve, listen, and destroy the orb.

The chilling realization that his fate was inexplicably tied with the worst wizard of all time, drove Harry and Hermione to increase their training. They could never be sure that they were ready, but they would do their best to be ready. Physical training, dueling, fighting against overwhelming odds, and animagus meditation were crammed into their daily schedule despite the heavy work they were handling. They held off destroying the horcruxes, hoping for a way to use them in identifying and locating any other horcrux that they might have missed, but now it may be time to destroy whatever they had and also to increase their efforts to locate the rest of them.

By now Luna was sobbing uncontrollably and Colin was unable to soothe her ache. Hermione slid off Harry's lap and engulfed the smaller girl in her arms. Harry guided Luna onto his lap and with both Harry and Hermione supporting her, Luna regained some of her equilibrium. "I will do my best Luna" Harry tried to comfort her.

Luna shook her head from within the confines of the hug, "No Harry … that is not enough. You should not give him any time to gather his followers. He is destined to rise again next year and you should destroy him once and for all as soon as that event happens. If not countless will die, including your family…" she broke down again.

Harry was stunned at the revelation, but slowly it was replaced by anger. No one would hurt his family or his friends; and in Hermione's soothing embrace, his anger turned into fierce determination. He would move mountains to keep his friends safe and if he had to push himself to the limit he would do so. "I promise you dear sister. I will not allow him to wreak havoc on our world. We will take him down" Harry vowed.

**End of Year Three**


	42. Chapter 42

**Declaration: ****I write for my own pleasure and not for profit. I do not own Harry Potter Universe.**

**With You by My Side**

**Chapter 42- Non-Aligned Movement**

The swanky Emerald green Rand Rover County LWB streaked towards Oxford, carrying two teenagers who were excited to be back among their family. It was a very different year for them at Hogwarts; Harry and Hermione felt that the school year could have gone a lot better in terms of their academic activities, but the respite from danger was very welcome.

Leaning back onto the seat, Harry began asking his godfather, who was sitting on the other side of Hermione and sharing the back seat with the teenagers, about the events he missed. "So, the no confidence motion against the Minister was defeated…" Harry broached the subject.

"Well…" Sirius dithered.

Hermione huffed and rolled her eyes before responding, "OK, we will not hurt your manly pride…" Everyone chuckled at that, Sirius including, "… I will only say that the no confidence motion was let go…"

"Thank you dear Lady" the Lord Black beamed, earning some eye rolls and even the characteristic gesture that was meant to say 'he lost his marbles', from Harry. Sirius continued, "We could have pushed for removing the Minister and would have won for sure, but we felt that doing that was more harm than good at the current time."

"I guess that decision was based on Amelia's condition rather than anything else…" Dan opined from the driving seat. Yes, they could have had a driver for Lord Potter's newest acquisition in non-magical but the elder Grangers wanted to be there to welcome the teenagers home, and Dan would not mind driving a brand new Range Rover to do that.

Everyone in the car knew that Amelia would have been in the spotlight regardless; their plan to eliminate the remaining inner circle death eaters would have meant exposing her to draw the public's eye and also the judiciary's attention away from Harry and Co. "Yes" Lord Black agreed easily. "Amelia is not only the perfect choice for the next Minister, she is also the logical choice."

"That made little sense…" Emma mused.

Sirius can understand the Granger's dilemma; unlike the non-magical way of electing their representatives, the magical world relies on people who are already in positions of power to elect the Minister of Magic. Moreover, it is only someone who is already a part of the Ministry or the Wizengamot, can be elevated to the highest position. That is the reason why people like Lucius Malfoy always found a way to control the outcome of such appointments.

"Amelia is well respected and being the head of the DMLE means she knows the ins and outs of the entire Ministry. Added to that, her job demands that she have an ear to the ground and know what is going on within the Ministry itself. Added to that the popularity she enjoys as an honest and straight forward witch and that makes her the logical and perfect choice."

"Her present condition was the only reason that you all were hesitant to push for the removal of Minister Fudge, I take it…" Dan eyed the Lord Black speculatively in the rear view mirror.

Sirius nodded his head in affirmative, "I am not ashamed to say that I thought only about the safety of my family…"

Hermione gave him a sideways hug while Dan and Emma commiserated with the sentiment. Sirius heaved a heavy sigh, "Amelia did not take it very well." His eyes became unfocussed as he concentrated on that day, "She was furious that I doubted her ability to take care of herself. She did not say it out loud but I think she was also angry that I was going to put my family first rather than her duty and doing the right thing."

Seeing the worried looks on the teenagers, he hastened to placate them, "Oh, don't think for one minute that she was also not worried about the child, she was, terrified in fact. Her insecurities and probably her own agreement to the situation, pushed her to the argument with me…"

Harry looked thoroughly confused, why would Amelia be angry at Sirius when she knew that he was only trying to protect her. Hermione must have sensed the confusion in him and barely suppressed a laugh at that, she patted his hand in sympathy, "…It's a parent thing Harry, they always want to appear strong even though all they want to do is to curl up in a corner and cry. The only other way to cope with that is having a strong husband by your side who can bear the mood swings."

"Must have been a hard time for her" Harry mused. "It makes me wonder how hard it must have been when she was all alone during the years that you were imprisoned."

Sirius knew how hard it was for her; they had their heart to heart talk during which the inner most secrets and their inner most fears were brought out into the open. While Sirius had a very tough time in Azkaban physically and mentally, he had the knowledge of his innocence to spur him on. Amelia did not have that luxury; she believed in her heart that Sirius was innocent but still could do nothing to get him free. The then head auror had only Susan for comfort and also as a distraction and so threw herself in her work with a zest that was unheard of.

"Thankfully, common sense prevailed" Sirius broke into their thoughts, "… not only was the world cup coming, but the heir to House Black too. Augusta was a big help too…"

"She is the other one that would make a good Minister" Hermione mused.

"Agreed…" Sirius and Harry voiced simultaneously and Sirius continued, "… In her own words, Lady Longbottom is unsuitable due to her age and her reluctance to put herself under the public eye. Moreover, we have gained momentum against the forces of evil and need to push. That is why we need Amelia, Augusta may look intimidating, but she does not have the battle tactics that are needed now."

"We may not be at war but we need tactics that would end the war…" Harry whispered deep in thought.

Here Sirius looked at Harry with a gleam in his eye and continued, "… and with everyone clamouring to be in the good books of the 'Boy-Who-Lived'…"

Harry groaned out loud enough to interrupt Sirius' monologue. However, instead of the sarcastic comment or of teasing words that were expected, Lord Black was in session, "There is a genuine understanding Harry." His tone garnered the attention of even Dan who was doing an admirable job of keeping his eyes on the road and on the conversation happening behind him too. "People, especially the pure-bloods who value traditions more than anything else, have begun to realize that the death eaters or their philosophy is actually causing damage to the age old traditions."

Sirius gazed out of the window collecting his thoughts and the others gave him the time needed, and he continued, "They are afraid that an unborn child may have to be the head of two very illustrious pure-blood houses."

"What do you mean?" Harry interrupted.

While at the same time Hermione asked, "Which houses do you mean?"

Sirius gave a wry grin, "Houses Black and Bones." Everyone knew that Susan was the head of House Bones and she was the only member of that house with Amelia becoming the Lady Black. Most of the Ancient and Noble houses were indeed in dire straits when it came to the numbers inhabiting them.

"Most of the old men now realize that the total number of pure-bloods has gone down dramatically. Many of the older houses have either one or two children at the most and with the death eaters beginning to get active again, they are worried that many of the Ancient and Noble Houses would be wiped out." Sirius sighed, "They may not believe that allowing more freedom to muggle-borns is the answer but they do acknowledge that allowing more freedom to Voldemort or his supporters is not the right thing to do."

"Oh!" Emma was surprised, "Do they believe that Voldemort can still return?"

"Dumbledore has been trumpeting the fact for so many years, they believe that it is given" Sirius retorted a little harshly. Anger at the aged wizard for his mistakes still rankled him and then realizing his heightened emotions, he offered an apologetic smile to the Granger matriarch and softened his words, "After Macnair, a lot of them approached us and we did our best to turn the tide of public opinion towards our side. They now understand that change is needed and it could still be achieved without sacrificing their cherished values. Instead, it may actually be a good thing to apprise the muggle-borns of the reasons why certain things are done the way they are being done by the pure-bloods; who knows there may be a few converts to their way of life."

"So we have the support of most of the community now …." Harry mused.

Hermione interjected with her own comment, "… and hopefully for the right reasons too."

Though Harry and Hermione detested the pure-blood way of demeaning the others to promote their own image, their support was indeed welcome. They would accept the support and take that as a way to try and instill values that are closer to their heart. The two teenagers hoped that what Sirius said about a genuine change in the thinking was true and the traditional pure-bloods were really looking forward to an alliance with the muggle-born lady of House Potter. Their behavior towards Hermione would give the couple a very good handle regarding her acceptance; and if the grumpy old pots still thought that they were better than his brilliant wife, then Harry would have a lot of work on his hands to bring about a change or simply blow them off as inconsequential and steam roll the wizarding world into submission. They had to bring about a change in the way the traditionalists fell about muggles and muggle-borns in general, otherwise the tentative alliance would not survive and Harry was unwilling to lose the chance to cut out the death eaters' support and bring about peace. He was ready to lay aside his own prejudices and take a chance.

During this time, the SUV entered the neighbourhood that Hermione grew up in and Harry came to love; he was surprised to see quite a few people either standing at the gate or peeking from inside their houses as their transportation went by. It reminded eerily of his aunt Petunia's tendency to strain her neck over the fence to look into the adjacent house.

Seeing the perplexed look on the young man's face, Emma turned to him and with a mischievous smile gave him a clear indication of what was causing the peculiar behavior of their neighbours, "Welcome home, Lord Potter!"

Harry's predictable groan of mortification was joined by hearty laughter of the others; though it could come out as cruel to laugh at someone's predicament, Harry knew that his family was only trying to get him out of his reticence when it came to his fame. Harry knew that his fame was a given in the magical world but he was also learning that the tag of a 'Lord' also brought its own notoriety in the non-magical world. He just had to grin and bear it. Hopefully, his discomfort would be a thing of the past with constant exposure; besides he had Hermione by his side and that would make anything bearable.

As soon as the vehicle came to a stop, the onlookers were granted the first glimpse of the young peer who graced their upscale yet not so popular community. All the young girls decided that he was dashing, even though he was dressed only in jeans and a simple shirt, obviously due to his travelling from school. The mothers of said girls saw the sparkle in their child's eyes and decided that he was very well suited for their girls.

Harry took only a second to stretch his legs and then turned back to lend a hand to Hermione, not that she needed but he was on display and so he wanted to show everyone in no uncertain terms that he was to be left alone. He could almost feel a thousand eyes boring into his back but he just shrugged off the feeling as he would do in the magical world. The young girls watching the scene could not suppress the sudden surge of jealousy as a young beautiful woman was assisted out of the SUV and tough there was no obvious display of affection, the connection between the two was tangible. It has to be, the mothers gave their grudging approval, and any girl who won the right to be with the young lord could not be anything but beautiful and very worthy of his regard.

Then just like that the features of the young woman registered in their minds and all the girls who fancied themselves to be the object of Lord Potter's affections, were stunned into immobility. Many jaws dropped in astonishment; they could never imagine 'that' bookworm with a lord, let alone be acknowledged as beautiful even in their dreams. But there she was, the mousy bookworm know-it-all Hermione Granger beaming and looking absolutely radiant on the arm of Lord Harry Potter. 'What has the world come to…?'

_**Minor Break**_

Just ten days into the summer holidays heralded the arrival of Canopus James Black. With serious consideration to protecting their privacy, especially Harry's, but at the same time to wring out even the last bit of mileage in solidifying the changing impressions of the majority of the neutral pure-blood population, Sirius set out to introduce his son by throwing a party.

In terms of the heir of House Black being the center of attraction, the party turned out to be a disaster. However, the attendance to the party was nothing to worry about; a lot of those uninvited came to the party riding on the coattails of those who were invited and claimed an acquaintance to. The more traditional and neutral houses saw the occasion as a brilliant opportunity to show their allegiance to Harry Potter.

All in all it was chaos personified. A party that was meant to entertain 25 people at the most was stretched to 100 people with not only the Heads of Houses present but their heirs' also clamouring for their share of spotlight. Harry and Hermione found that it was actually easier for them to interact with the next generation rather than their fathers. Most of the heirs were teenagers or were in their early twenties and though they were under strict regulation by their fathers, they could at least listen to Harry and Hermione's views without a preformed opinion. Minds were not changed overnight but the group felt that progress was made, and that was enough for now.

Sirius and Amelia were of the opinion that cutting off support to Voldemort was of essence while Harry and Hermione along with the Susan and Neville felt that active denouncement of Voldemort's policies was needed. Those who were neutral in the previous conflict against Voldemort were strictly neutral to both for and against the dark lord. Their stand actually made things difficult for the 'light' side as it gave an impetus to the death eaters to take their silence as support. For the forces led by Dumbledore though, active support was needed for eliminating the pure-blood philosophy and not just non-compliance to the death eaters' and Voldemort's dictates. This neutrality was actually considered to be a moral win to the pure-blood way of life and the death eater philosophy thus demoralized those fighting the good fight.

It was conveniently forgotten by the neutral faction that they may not be allowed to stay neutral if Lord Voldemort was able to overcome the resistance offered by the 'light' side against him and his death eaters. This argument, made with conviction and with examples from history of earlier wars, turned the tide very easily in favour of compliance with the wishes of the faction that, in every sense, was now led by Harry and Hermione.

With most of the Heads of the various Houses requesting the formalization of an alliance, Sirius was hard pressed to state his objections against such an alliance, "Our main intention is to prevent war…" that stopped any and all protests, "… making alliances and taking sides means that we are trying to wage a war. That, we do not want."

No one could protest that. The last war against Lord Voldemort was a very bitter experience with quite a lot of them losing family members. However, the talk of not forming an alliance did not sit well with them; they wanted a benefit by aligning themselves with the 'Boy-Who-Lived' and the resurrected and very much 'light' House Black. Most importantly, they wanted protection.

"Our goal is to make our society better…" Amelia continued where Sirius let off. She knew that the thoughts they were proposing were radical to those who were struck in the olden days, but it was to be done if they were to prevent anyone from taking the place of Voldemort. "Please take time off your daily hours to do good to the society. It could be a very simple thing as extending a friendly hand to the unfortunate in our society."

Harry internally scoffed at the mild look of distaste on the faces of the older men, however, he also noticed that the younger generation were warming up to the idea, "You need not embrace them…" Harry interjected, "Do your best to make their lives comfortable, by being free with your money or maybe employ the worthy."

"We are reaching out to werewolves…" Sirius continued. Everyone knew the good that the 'Lily Potter Foundation' was doing; and Sirius did not know but by bringing up the foundation at that moment, he greatly increased the contributions that would flow in. "… relations with the Goblins are becoming friendlier. With most of the obvious threats being neutralized, we should take care not to alienate our own members of the society."

Amelia delivered the final blow, "If everyone is happy, there can be no chance for any terrorists from rising. No more death eaters or dark lords…"

"If to achieve that, I have to expend more gold by employing people even if I have no need, I am willing to do that" Lord Greengrass added his voice of support to the idea.

Most of the old houses were blessed with enough income that they need not be stingy in their spending, and spend they do but in frivolities. Now that it looked as if hostilities with the death eaters were being taken care of, they need not worry about losing trade and thus income. If it would take allowing some muggle-borns into their employee for assuring a future where peace would last, there was no harm in that, was there? It was certainly a blow to their pride but they may actually save a lot of money by under paying them if needed. Besides, as Harry Potter said, they need not embrace them, just tolerate them and who knows they might even end up being called liberal masters. They would later realize that the muggle-borns brought new ideas with them and actually increased their profits.

"That's it?" Someone questioned, "Those who have committed crimes should be punished, they should not be left to roam free…"

"I agree" Amelia took the wind of his sails, "Not for revenge or for any other purpose than to prevent them from committing the crime again."

Murmurs of both assent and dissent continued for some time before they were stilled by Amelia's voice, "Violence always results in more violence. We think that we are doling out justice by waging a war, but to the others it would seem like oppression. War or conflict are never an answer to everlasting peace."

Looking at each one of the listeners in their eyes, Amelia continued, "Our main reason to avoid conflict is not because we are afraid to face the enemy but because we are afraid for our family. You are not looking at the damage it could cause to your own families, war and death does not discriminate between friend and foe. We do not want to lose our friends due to war."

Seeing that his wife was overcome with emotion, Sirius took up the speech, "We are only recovering from the last war, imagine how much damage it could do to the society if there was another war. Several ancient houses are under threat of extinction, we are trying to avoid that."

Harry spoke up with conviction, "Those who are in the wrong will be punished or they will be made to repent their sins. Never fear…"

Without naming anyone Sirius and Amelia talked about their success in converting a good number of low level death eaters to give up their evil ways and contribute to the society. They were now citizens who are out in the open and respected. Many of those present were even trading with them.

"Oh! That was you…" there were quite a few surprised exclamations following that declaration.

"Yes, the idea was hatched by my godson and his betrothed" Sirius could not help but beam in pride. "It was executed by my wife and I with help from a few of our friends…"

People like Nathaniel Issacs, Martin Brundle, and others who were captured through their dark mark, and converted forcefully resented the intrusion into their lives by those who wanted to rub their way of life onto them, initially. They tried to fight it, even when they knew that the oath bound them, they tried their best to defy the 'light' side but they were relentlessly reeled in. Now they were thankfully that they were given a chance to change their ways. Hearing the voices in the room, they were sure that if they were not under the protection of Lords Black and Potter, their life was forfeit. Now they could hold their heads high and say that they did not want anything to do with the dark lord and for that they were thankful.

Hearing about the continued contribution of Harry Potter to their peaceful living, quite a few of those in attendance wanted a deeper alliance with the 'Boy-Who-Lived'. Those with eligible daughters tried to push a much deeper alliance with Harry; even though everyone knew that Hermione was betrothed to the Lord Potter, some of the fathers did not give up hope. No one could interfere with a betrothal involving a Lord of an Ancient and Noble house, but they could always entice the young man with the beauty of their daughters and the dowry that they could bring.

Unfortunately, it was all for naught. Within a few minutes of being in the teenagers' presence, all aspiring father-in-laws came to know one pertinent fact; Hermione Granger could as well have been the Lady Potter. Only the lack of a wedding ring reminded everyone present that Harry and Hermione were not married, otherwise they behaved as in sync as an old married couple. Their chemistry was stronger than that of the Lord and Lady Black, something which was not lost upon all those present there.

Though initially angry at the way that many of the Heads of Houses were pushing for a marriage contract for their daughters at him, with time Harry was amused that the old guys were bending over backwards to get on the good side of Hermione. That almost all of them considered themselves to be superior than the muggle-born Lady Potter-to-be, was even more amusing to the Lord Potter. They may not acknowledge that Hermione Granger was superior or even equal to them, but they surely were going out of their way to accommodate her views.

With Harry no longer on the marriage mart, the next target was Neville Longbottom who was in attendance representing the alliance that existed and continued to exist between Houses Potter and Longbottom. Neville did the only thing he could do and hid behind the skirts of the absent Padma Patil. Lady Augusta Longbottom was surprised at that declaration; she knew that her grandson was good friends with the Patil heir, but hearing that the friendship turned into adoration and affection, was a soothing balm to the old lady. She was afraid that the Longbottom heir would turn into a meek and pliable individual, but the friendship of Lord Potter and the closely knit group brought Neville out of the self-imposed shell. The fact that Neville's feelings for the Patil heir may have played a larger role in the transformation of the shy young man was not lost on Augusta and before the night was out, she was determined to talk to Samith Patil to get a betrothal contract for her grandson and Padma. Yes, some might say that she was forming an alliance that was beneath their status as one of the Ancient and Noble house, but for her, the happiness of Neville was of essence and she was not foolish enough to deny him that with Padma Patil, if she was truly the one that her grandson wanted. Then again, there was a great chance that by the end of dinner, most of the neutrals and traditional pure-bloods may themselves be aligning with the Ancient and Noble houses of Black, Bones, Longbottom, and Potter, if not a formal alliance, at least in principle. There may not be a dissident voice left in the near future against any action that the four houses may take.

With the two young men out of the reckoning for a marriage alliance, the focus turned to the other eligible young lady apart from Hermione, Susan Bones, the Head of House Bones. She was good looking, with a voluptuous figure belying her young age; her fiery red hair framing a face that was more apt to laugh than frown made her even more attractive. To top it all, she had a genuinely good sense and a caring nature. All plus points in her favour and the biggest being her position as the Head of House to an Ancient and Noble house. Being close friends with the man who was more or less going to change the face of the wizarding world, Harry Potter, was not too shabby either.

Susan was mortified to learn that she was now the target of matchmaking. She knew that she had to marry in order to preserve their family name, but never thought that she would have to choose this early or in this way, in front of a whole crowd of people. Finally she learnt that the decision was pretty much taken out of her hand. Her father apparently wished her to marry a son of his old friend, Lord Wyeth. It was not the last wish of the late Lord Bones, but it was his fondest wish and Susan was reluctant to deny it immediately without due cause.

Jason Wyeth, the second son of the late Lord Wyeth was everything that you could expect of a man who was raised to think himself superior to others. However, one redeeming factor in favour of the young man was his willingness to stand for his principles. This had the unique consequence of alienating him from both the 'light' side as well as the death eaters and their sympathizers. Currently he was adamant for preserving the pure-blood culture but Susan and her family hoped that he could be converted to strive for the general good of the wizarding world. His general reserve developed due to failed friendships also meant that he did not have many friends, let alone a girlfriend. He found his barriers breaking that night where he was forced to acknowledge that the muggle-born, Lady Potter-to-be was far superior to himself, not because of her birth or consequence but just by her behaviour. It was this realization that humbled him and with most of the party comprising of people who were either equal to him or in some cases superior, Jason had no choice but to try and be agreeable.

What brought on this realization? It could be construed as an innocuous comment by Jason; he was not really trying to defend the death eaters but his comment of people like Lucius Malfoy being under the 'imperius curse' rubbed a lot of people the wrong way, especially Harry Potter and Hermione Granger.

"Controlling a person's will is not an easy task, even with magic" Harry interjected during Jason's passionate defense of the Head of House Malfoy. "Your innate magic rebels at every attempt by an outside influence to control you."

By now quite a few people began drifting towards their group wishing to either know the truth of the saga or just out of curiosity about the topic of discussion. Jason however looked as if he did not understand anything that Harry was talking about. Originally, Harry simply wanted to brush him off, Jason's superiority complex completely put him off any friendship with the young man. However, the thought that Susan may very well have to spend a lifetime with him and the inclination that Jason was innately a good guy but without a clear understanding of the world in general, stilled him.

"When someone is casting an '_imperius curse_', they are basically using their magic to infuse your mind and take control over certain actions…" Harry was interrupted by someone in the crowd of eavesdroppers determined to know how two teenagers could know about one of the unforgivable curses. It was almost as if they were insinuating that they might very well have been dabbling in the dark arts.

Before Harry could counter it, Susan piped up, "They are Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, and nothing is hidden from them if they are truly determined to know."

Laughter erupted from those of the party that were close to the two teens, though the others could not share the amusement, they at least had to acknowledge to themselves that Harry Potter and Hermione Granger do indeed get what they want.

Hermione was quite willing to let her betrothed take the center stage, and so it was Harry who offered the rebuttal, "Arithmancy is a very fascinating subject; we dissected the spell formula into its components and came to the conclusion that the caster will have to keep on imposing his magic onto the victim for the curse to be maintained."

"You mean to say that the caster of the curse will have to keep on casting the curse?" Amelia questioned.

"In a nutshell, Yes" Harry agreed, but then amended his statement, "There is no need to actually keep casting the curse, but you will have to use keep on using your magic to enforce your will on the victim."

Lord Greengrass was contemplative, "That would be a very big drain on one's magic…"

Harry agreed with a nod of his head and continued the explanation, "There is no turning on or off switch. The victim is under the curse throughout the period that the caster wants. Unlike popular belief, you cannot get the victim to do certain acts by issuing a command; the will of the caster has to be maintained always."

Hermione interjected this time to give Harry some respite, "The victim also has to at least want to do the task that the caster of the curse commanded to do. If you are strictly against it, your magic will fight the curse; the caster will have to use a lot of power to counter your own magic."

Harry continued with a sly grin, "So, if someone tells you that they were under the mind control curse, you can very well say that they were weak willed."

Quite a few of the listeners fidgeted at the thought of how really strong willed were they? Would they also succumb to the curse easily if someone was to come and get their help to increase the influence of the traditionalists in the magical world, using the '_imperius curse_'? They naturally wanted greater influence over the muggle-borns, and so would they also be very easy to control? A lot of them did not like the answers that they were forced to confront; no one wanted to be controlled by another, but it seemed that their own perceived superiority over the others may itself be detrimental to their own lives. Would they also be a cause for anarchy if another dark lord was to come up to them and offer them supremacy over the muggles and muggle-borns? The possible answer to that was not palatable to almost all of those that were congregated under the roof of House Black. That thought more than anything else made up the minds of the listeners; they would take the words of Harry Potter from earlier in the night to heed. There may not be any alliance, but there will be a collective effort to make their world a better place to live in.

If Harry and Hermione were privy to the fact that they were changing the outlook of most of the Heads of Houses that came to bless Canopus James Black, they would have been gratified that the effort they put in was worth it. However, that was not the case and so Harry concluded his lecture with, "I hope you now understand the enormous difficulty of maintaining someone under the mind control curse for any extended periods of time. I seriously doubt that even Merlin himself would have had the enormous magical power to do that. Not to mention the extreme control needed to give twenty different tasks to twenty different wizards with reasonable magic power themselves. If you think that the dark lord had that power, then you are delusional."

Harry hated not being able to call the enemy of the wizarding world by his actual name, but even he was able to recognize the need to let go of at least some of his pride if it brought bigger dividends. The result of his passionate speech was a dramatic drop in sympathy for those who made up the inner circle of Voldemort's death eaters. Moreover, there was a polar shift in the stand of the houses who were known to be the most orthodox and demanded strict adherence to the traditions of the magical world. They would not turn into muggle lovers overnight but there would be a palpable drop in their hostility against the muggle-borns entering the wizarding world, but more importantly they would recognize the death eaters for what they truly were.

The night turned out to be a success to a few members of their family too. Everyone agreed that Jason Wyeth was a pompous prat, but he was slowly redeeming himself in their eyes. After a furious discussion with her aunt, Susan finally agreed that she would give their betrothal a chance as Jason was willing to change his attitude. Besides, he was a good guy and Susan found out that he could be quite a romantic when the mood was right.

Augusta Longbottom could not wipe the smile off her face since the time she learnt about the deeper feelings her grandson had towards the exotic Indian beauty, Padma. She would rush to meet the Head of House Patil the next day itself and before the end of the month, both Susan and Neville would be announcing their betrothals.

* * *

><p>AN: Canopus is the second brightest star after Sirius in the night time sky. It is also called as the star of the old man in Chinese. I felt that it was fitting, Canopus is certainly the star of Sirius' eye.

This was not meant to be a chapter by itself but I was unable to stop the flow of the narration and so had to make it as one. This was meant only to show that Harry and Hermione were planning ahead to stop a war at all costs. They had to have some perks for being so intelligent. Hope it was not too boring.


	43. Chapter 43

A/N: The description of the culture and society of Peru, the Incas, and the modern day descendants of the Incas were solely based on my imagination. None of the magical rites, rituals, and the music and art described in here could stand scrutiny for their factuality. If I have inadvertently misrepresented the culture of that time, as I am sure could be the case, please accept my apologies. I did not intend any slight. This is a piece of fiction and has to be treated as such.

**Declaration: ****I write for my own pleasure and not for profit. I do not own Harry Potter Universe.**

**With You by My Side**

**Chapter 43- The Ways of Magic**

Even after the circus that was the introduction of Sirius' son over, days for Harry and Hermione were of little leisure. The entire British wizarding world was either having a leisurely holiday owing to Hogwarts being closed, or at the other end was extremely busy owing to the upcoming quidditch world cup.

Due to the need for putting up a strong front to the visitors, political bickering was put on hold for the time being. Harry and Hermione were thankful that they were not dragged too deep into the quagmire of opposing the sitting Minister of Magic; even though they desperately wanted to remove fudge, they were also afraid that the onus of nominating a new minister would fall onto Harry.

It was not a problem for Harry to choose a Minister, for he already chose one, but the idea of putting more pressure on him by those in power, instead of doing their jobs like they were supposed to, was irritating to Harry and so to Hermione too. The teens were not even out of their schooling and yet almost the entire wizarding world expected Harry to churn out one miracle after the other. Harry, however, wanted nothing to do with naming or even participating overtly in the dismissal of the current Minister or naming the new one. He was willing to take the responsibility of managing Hogwarts as he felt that not only was it his birthright but he genuinely believed that change will come only when the adults of the future were corrected when they were at a stage where they could learn. Where else could Harry make an impact other than at Hogwarts?

Thankfully, everyone else knew who Harry's choice for Minister was and so were content to wait for the world cup to end. It was only then that Minister Fudge could be sacked and Madam Black elevated to the highest position in the magical government. More importantly, there would be no need for Harry or Hermione to be involved at that time; the new school year would start and naturally the two teens could not miss it. Harry could hardly contain himself from jumping for joy after hearing that bit of news.

Sirius, Remus, Dora, Lady Augusta and the others were quite busy too. Even though they were not dragged into the political bickering that was going on desperately to keep Fudge in his position, they were pulled into that frantic preparations for the forthcoming Quidditch world cup and there was a lot to do. It was mostly to do with hospitality to the visiting dignitaries and as esteemed members of the wizengamot, Sirius and Augusta were saddled with looking after the Brazilian and the Irish ministry delegates.

Remus and Dora were to represent 'Harmonian Magiks' that was taking care of the construction, maintenance, and secrecy of the stadium. The enormity of the task and the need to keep up the statute of secrecy was keeping the entire team on their toes. This was compounded by the fact that the grounds that were chosen for campsites was already owned by non-magical people. Wizards and witches from around the world would congregate at the site of the world cup, depending upon their time of arrival, spend a day or two camping, watch the spectacle and then retire to their tents before leaving for their homes. Remus and Dora tried to convince the British Ministry of Magic to allow the spectator to arrive directly for the cup rather than for a camping trip, but it was to no avail. The fact that almost all of them would be arriving by portkey and such trips could be timed to arrive a few hours before the start of the cup, was conveniently forgotten.

Oblivations, confounding charms, any available ward schemes were employed to keep the non-magical population away. What disgusted the family was that the legitimate owners of the campsites were most affected by the callous attitude of the Ministry of Magic. It was the one instance where the entire family felt that they would have voted to remove Fudge then and there, but it was not meant to be. Amelia would not even be in a position to take charge of the aurors drafted to provide security.

While everyone was thus employed, for the two teens, it was not the preparations for the world cup or politics that was keeping them busy, it was the anticipation of some pleasure and a whole lot of learning doing it. As usual for the time of the year, the two teens were preparing for a trip out of the country to learn new cultures and ways of magic, and this time they were to go to Peru. The land they were to visit was known to be a modern offshoot of the ancient Inca civilization. Though not much was known in terms of the ancient Inca's being powerful magic users; Harry and Hermione hoped to learn the truth if not the secrets of such a fabled culture. Their visit to the Native American lands and the study of Druidical magic hinted at the power of such ancient magic; the people who were descendant from the Incas may be of a similar kind. If nothing else, the two teens were eager to know about the civilization and the history and culture that barely survived through modern age.

_**Scene Break**_

As with many of the people of that time, the Peruvians also prided themselves in being fierce warriors. Unlike the Native Americans who were locked in fierce battles with other tribes for dominance, the Peruvians had to content mostly with invading foreigners intent on plundering their country for riches or purely for asserting their dominance.

The ancient wizards that lived in Peru were vicious warriors, working together with the non-magical leaders at that time and served to protect the country from invaders. The Spanish and Portugese seafarers of that time bore the brunt of the Peruvians aggression and rightly so, as the conquistadors came in search of the mythical city of gold.

There was no time for internal feuds or for skirmishes with the non-magical community, as both of them were literally fighting for their own existence. This interdependence between the magicals and the non-magicals forged the deepest bonds of trust and friendship that continued till date. This became extremely important during the later days when the Peruvian magical community was banned from using wands by the ICW during the late 1700s and early 1800s. This move to impose the ban was led by the stalwarts of the European magical community in Spain, France, and Portugal ably supported by the British and was trumpeted to be in retaliation to the warmongering by the Peruvians.

The warrior race who were once powerful users of magic found themselves suddenly floundering without magic to even get their daily chores done. Thankfully, their close relationship with the non-magical society helped the magicals immensely and eased them in adjusting to a life without magic. Slowly but surely, the Peruvian witches and wizards learnt to use other forms of magic to get the important things done. Not all of them could use a staff or wandless magic; only the very powerful or the ones truly in tune with their magic could wield either and both of them were only possible with application and constant practice, along with the gift of being born with an aptitude for wandless magic.

Therefore, the only alternative for normal witches and wizards was to look for non-conventional ways of doing magic, runes. Next to the druids, the modern day Peruvian witch or a wizard may be the most powerful user of such form of wandless magic and they were quite proud of the fact too, often thumbing their noses at the rest of the world and refusing to share their secrets and the innovations they have made in that particular field of magic.

One major drawback with using runes exclusively for their magic was a very limited number of ways they can be used. Naturally, they cannot be used in combat or such magic cannot be cast within a few moments, nor could be used against a single witch or wizard when in groups. Rune magic needed elaborate preparation and can rarely be performed by a single individual, was more ritual based and had a wide area of effect, something that could cause a lot of collateral damage when used against an attacking enemy but was very effective at a distance. The result was that the bastion of Peruvian magical world was the best protected in the world, even surpassing the protections of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Not only that, even the premises of the non-magical community were protected from unwanted intrusions by magicals who did not have permission. In a way, the embargo on wand use, united both the magical and non-magical communities to such an extent that was seen nowhere else.

In addition to just protecting their structures against unwelcome intruders, the magicals of that region devised uses that were not even dreamt by the rest of the world. They developed a concept of community magic. Their rituals were targeted to benefit the community as a whole, like improving crop production, reducing the natural disasters, magic that not only heals but also rejuvenates, and so on.

Even with such advances in their way of life, the resentment against Europe and Britain existed until this day. Frankly, neither Harry nor Hermione could dispute their refusal to even allow them into their center of learning; just like Hogwarts, the school in Peru was famous throughout South America. Unfortunately, it was almost unheard of outsiders getting admission in there. The two teens were even refused entry into the biggest library in that region or to interact with anyone of importance, either in the government or in the school. They were left to browse the shopping district and to buy some curios, even books were to be sold only with a letter of introduction, which they did not have.

Harry loathed the idea of using his fame as the 'Boy-Who-Lived' but with all the avenues closed for them, he decided on what he considered to be a drastic measure. Normally, his long bangs managed to cover the world famous scar but this time he made no attempt to cover it. However, the plan backfired as Harry quickly earned the tag of being an arrogant teen who did not know any better. While the entire magical world considered Harry as the one who had an inherent power to destroy the dark lord Voldemort, the Peruvians knew enough of ritual and rune based magic to discount the idea. To them it was Harry's parents who were the heroes as they might have used some powerful rituals that created a strong enough barrier to deflect the killing curse form baby Harry and destroyed Lord Voldemort. They felt that Harry was dishonouring his parent's sacrifice by acknowledging the fact that he was the 'Boy-Who-Lived'. Little did they know that Harry Potter was far from arrogant, he in fact detested the moniker given to him and contrary to the belief of the Peruvians, he did have the 'power he knows not' to destroy Lord Voldemort, though even he did not know it yet.

Surprisingly, the elder Grangers were accorded a warm welcome wherever they went without the presence of the two teens. Unfortunately for Harry and Hermione, the Grangers were known to be parents of a witch and so they could not help the two teens in any meaningful ways. After five days of trying to worm their way into the heart of the magical community in Peru without any success, the teens decided that they will cut their visit short. Initially they planned a stay of two weeks in the country before returning to their homeland but now, they will have a week free which they decided to spend in Argentina, visiting the places of interest in that country.

The morning they were to travel to Arequipa, before flying out to Buenos Ares, Harry and Hermione learnt that a revered elder of the community was ready to leave the mortal body and allow his soul to pass on.

Like in many of the cultures worldwide, the ancient Incas believed in reincarnation of the soul; it was their belief that there are only a limited number of souls created and they are reused in new bodies. The reincarnations do have certain traits of the original soul, and can be traced back if someone was to have all the information. They also believed that with the dramatic increase in the life expectancy, and in general, the population of the world, the limited number of souls available brought forth severe complications. To cater to each and every body, the original soul had to be fractured and then placed in each new body. This fracturing of the soul corrupted it and that was the reason for an overall increase in immorality and lack of rigid principles the modern day individual.

The beliefs and the ritual needed was passed down to the modern times and allowed the Peruvian magicals to free their soul from their dying body and allow it to pass beyond the great divide instead of being held in limbo for the final judgment. According to their belief, this will not allow the soul to be corrupted by fracturing it as and when needed. Just the knowledge of the ritual was not enough to perform it. The stringent requirements, as judged by the ritual itself, meant that only a few achieve the level of peace and acceptance of their life which was needed for their own soul to be judged pure enough to pass on without a fight.

All of this Harry and Hermione learnt by talking to a villager on their way to the site of the ritual. The two teens decided to attend along with the elder Grangers; they knew that it probably was underhanded but it could also be their only opportunity to observe some of the customs and magic of the Peruvians. What they were really interested in was the shocking resemblance of what the ritual achieved, removal of the soul from the body, and that of the concept of a horcrux. Granted, a horcrux hosted a part of the wizard or a witch's soul but could Voldemort have used a perverted form of the ritual they were going to witness?

People, magicals and non-magicals alike, came from all of South America to pay their respects to the wizard who served as a teacher to most of them during their formative years. The procession was led by the wizard undergoing the ritual and the main body of the procession consisted of several priests and high priests and their disciples. There was music, and chants reverberated through the air; the atmosphere was festive rather than the somberness that Harry and Hermione expected. The ceremony was so rare that when it was being performed, it was open to everyone to witness, whether magical or not. No one could be barred from entry, unless their intentions were not pure, as it was a celebration of life and of passing on rather than mourning. The Peruvians, as was their custom celebrated the life and the achievements of the wizard who decided to leave the bindings of mortal life.

Several barges, each as large as a quidditch field, were slowly filling up with people waiting to cross the water body to the most magical site in all of Peru, Soto Island in the lago Titicaca (Lake Titicaca). This was a finger shaped island near the North Eastern edge of the border with Bolivia; the island was accessible to non-magicals too and was apparently the only place that was not protected by runic magic. Instead the entire island was under a charm similar to the 'Fidelius charm' and everyone needed a token to set foot on it. People who did not have the token could still see the island but could not set foot on it. For today the tokens were distributed to the people while they were magically ferried across the water from Puno, the nearest city that could handle a large influx of magical travel.

Harry and Hermione watched mesmerized as the High Priest undertaking the ritual took a dip in the lake and was led to the raised platform. He was accompanied by the beat of huehuetl (a vertical drum), the tune of flutes and panpipes, played by priests. Music was an integral part of the Inca society but for the magical community it played a unique part in their magic. The magicals recognized very early that music when imbued with magic boosted the potency of magic; this was especially true for rune based and ritual based magic.

The ritual uses the magic of the wizard who wanted to pass on, to empower the runes etched onto the platform. The power of the magical core of a person does not play any role in the success or failure of the ritual, but it was the power of the soul. The purer, or the more deserving the person, the greater is the chance of a success. Therefore, there was never a doubt about the failure of the ritual if anyone was to try and do it and was also the reason why the ritual was so rarely used. Legend also has that the idea of using the ritual to pass on from this life when the time was right, is planted by the sun god himself, calling his most cherished children to him. According to myth, the platform that was used for the ritual and all the runes on it were fabricated by the son god himself as a gift to his priests.

This was the way that the most revered and the most powerful of the Inca high priests embraced their deaths rather than wasting away by old age.

The High Priest climbed onto the platform by himself and bowed to the four corners of the earth; he finally turned his eyes directly to the afternoon sun. With that action, the ritual activated and the High Priest no longer had control over his actions, as he was laid on his back with his eyes still staring at the blazing sun. It was probably a testament to the faith he had in his god or truly the magic of the ritual that the sun did not have any effect on the wizard. Surprisingly, people watching the ritual also were not troubled; to Harry and Hermione, it felt as if the sun was actually blessing everyone congregated on the island. Though the sun was bright, the breeze was cool and even the sunlight felt soothing rather than pricking at their skin.

The four foreigners were shocked to learn that the old wizard was not dead but was hanging in limbo; the ritual did not ask for the sacrifice of the man's life, rather his willingness to allow his soul to leave the body and thus ending his life.

The music that was part of the ritual was more mournful at the beginning. It was probably meant to tug at the heartstrings of the listener and maybe of the one undergoing the ritual too. There was not much rhythm to the music except that the drumbeats thudded right on your chest, while the flute and panpipes compelled you to sway to the tune. The music built up gradually eliciting goosebumps on Harry and Hermione, even the elder Grangers were able to feel the magic in the air as it grew in power.

When the music reached an impossible crescendo, a fine spray of bright twinkling pinpoints of light erupted from the body and then there was silence. The musicians falling silent and it seemed like even the spectators forgot to breathe. They all could see the mist coalescing into an ethereal form of the wizard who underwent the ritual, the form was glowing softly in an unearthly light. After what seemed to be a few minutes, but was only a couple of seconds in reality, the departing soul of the elder waved to everyone in attendance and then passed on with a smile on his face. To everyone watching, it felt as if the final goodbye was delivered to each and every one of them personally.

As soon as the ritual ended, the funeral pyre sprang to life, consuming the body of the wizard and committing it back to where it came from. The start of the pyre was the signal andeveryone around them began heading to the dock in order to depart to their homes and continue the celebration in honour of the departed elder. The Grangers and Harry held back to avoid the crush.

"Wow!" Emma exclaimed, "Just wow!"

"I totally agree with you Emma," Harry gasped trying to control his breathing. He felt as if he was more effected by the ritual than even Hermione. Surprisingly, after a very long time he felt pain in his forehead, the region where the soul piece of Voldemort used to be.

Hermione was thoughtful, "I cannot see how Tom Riddle could have used this particular ritual to make a horcurx. The ritual was meant for a specific purpose and that was to remove the soul completely."

"If we were able to actually talk with the elders and maybe study the runes involved, we could have come to some conclusion. But yes, by what I have seen, I do not think that there was a chance for Tom to use this particular ritual to make his horcruxes," Harry voiced his agreement.

Dan had to contribute to the discussion, "I can see how this would have helped you get rid of the soul pieces without destroying the containers though. What a pity…"

Their discussion was not anywhere private; they were among people who looked like villagers and so were confident that very few of them would understand English. A mistake or was it a blessing in disguise they would not know, but the words horcrux and Lord Voldemort in the same sentence caught the attention of the man standing right behind them. The one who they thought was an innocuous villager was actually a guard assigned to watch over the group. The priests on the island could not stop Harry and Hermione from attending the ceremony but they could and were determined to watch them and stop them from doing anything out of the ordinary.

The eavesdropping guard was torn; on one hand he resented the intrusion of their sanctum by the foreign wizard and witch but on the other hand what he heard was something that his elders had to know. Every witch and wizard knew about the dreaded wizard known as Lord Voldemort and overhearing the two teens talking about the soul carriers that rendered him immortal was horrifying. This more than anything else confirmed the rumours that Lord Voldemort was alive and the guard now realized that the two teens before him were truly working to bring him down.

He was sad that the blind prejudice of their magical community cost the two teens an easy way of getting rid of the horcurxes. The elders would probably have agreed if they knew the real reason why the two teens before him came to visit them. If what he understood was correct they had more than one such soul carrier in their possession and he had to agree that the ritual magic they just witnessed was the easiest way to get rid of the hrocruxes. What the world did not know was that there indeed was a way to banish a soul; it was the most common way of execution followed by the ancient Incas.

The guard knew that all the Peruvian magicals were taught from an early age to mistrust all foreigners and it was very easy to hate them, but if he did not alert the elders of their community, they might have unwittingly played a part in the survival of the dark lord. He did not know what to do and he could see that Harry Potter and his entourage was walking away, probably never to return to their lands.

However, the decision was taken away from the guard when the oldest of the remaining High Priests spied the 'Boy-Who-Lived' among the masses.

Harry had the distinct feeling that he had to look towards his left and at exactly the moment he heeded the instinct, he saw a very old man, probably a High Priest beckoning him near. Harry did not know how, but he knew that he could trust this man and started walking towards him; his hand was clasped in his girlfriend's and so she followed him too.

The guard recognized the reverend High Priest and moved to stop Hermione from approaching him but the High Priest waved the guard away and gestured for both Harry and Hermione to approach him. He saw many things; he saw the burden that Harry Potter carried, he saw the remnants of a corrupted soul hanging onto the boy, he saw the determination in him to do his best to put an end to the dark lord Voldemort, but most importantly he saw the unique bond he shared with the girl walking with him. Emma and Daniel Granger naturally followed the two teens.

Nearing the priest, the guard bowed to the aged man and with a hand on their shoulders nearly pushing them down, the guard gruffly ordered Harry and Hermione to sit in front of the man on their knees.

Harry was normally a very patient young man and was generally not bothered by others' attitude towards him. Being the 'Boy-Who-Lived' taught him that, but being Lord Potter taught him not to take kindly to any ill treatment directed towards them. The four days that the couple spent trying to talk to the elders, just to learn about their culture left Harry a very frustrated young man. They were roughshod, though not physically, just because they were foreigners and now a guard dared to treat them like they were dirt.

Harry had enough; he bore all the insults magnanimously as they were not really directed at him but at the people of England. Now Hermione and he were being insulted as people, and that was not acceptable to Lord Harry James Potter. His magic stirred by his anger, Harry whirled to face the guard, his emerald green eyes blazing.

The adventures of the 'Boy-Who-Lived' were very well known throughout the world and were even translated into several languages. Everyone knew that they were just stories and though they respected the boy as the one to get rid of the dark lord, they also knew that he was just a little boy, probably not worthy of the adulations he was given. Very few people knew the real Harry Potter and they knew how truly powerful the nearly fourteen year old was. With three years of intensive magical combat training from two of the best duelers in Hogwarts, the magical potential turned into a formidable weapon. Harry Potter was no pushover, he was a warrior.

When Harry turned onto him with those blazing eyes, the guard truly knew fear for the first time in his life. The sudden spike in magical power around the teen shocked the guard; he could safely say that he never felt such power before, and he hurriedly backed a couple of feet away, fearing for his life.

Hermione also felt the sudden anger in her boyfriend and before she could placate Harry, she saw that the man who angered betrothed, had backed away and lifted his hands palms towards them. The universal sign of unconditional surrender calmed Harry as quickly as it angered him. He was a little worried about the sudden bursts of anger he began to feel as he entered puberty. However justified his anger might have been, Harry never acted rashly and that was what worried him. Even with his occlumency barriers strong, these days he was quick to anger and almost always he had difficulty calming down before doing something rash. The presence of Hermione beside him was always soothing to him but Harry did not like the state he was in. He was worried that it would only get worse as he aged; he will be forced to take up the mantle of the head of a house officially and begin to attend the Wizengamot and all the headaches it brought. He could not afford to lose his temper anymore; he could not hurt Hermione due to his actions.

Giving the guard a curt nod of acceptance, Harry squeezed Hermione's hand in gratitude and turned to face the priest. The man had a benevolent smile on his face which calmed him even more. Begrudgingly, Harry got down onto his knees before the old man and to his surprise, found that it was not uncomfortable as he feared. There was a cushioning charm and a few others which made it not so uncomfortable and took out the pain.

Hermione followed his lead but with trepidation. Their movements would be seriously restricted in such a position if someone was to attack them and with their hands clasped, they were in a bind. Their backs were to a significant number of people who were hostile against foreigners and probably more so against them. Harry and Hermione were persistent in their attempts to meet the elders of the community and that for sure did not endear them to the magicals of that area. Nevertheless, they would not let go of the chance they were offered to meet someone who looked to be higher up in the pecking order. She noticed that her parents did not kneel but were alert to any trouble and ready to act; that boosted her courage and with Harry beside her, she was sure they could take on minor threats.

The elder priest extended his right hand towards the kneeling teens, his left hand was clutching a gnarled, long thin staff of wood which was supporting his weight. The two teens would have been surprised if they knew that the staff was actually a magical staff and was disguised in that way to misdirect the others and let them think that the old man was frail. The man extended his right hand with the middle and ring finger folded. The remaining two fingers were extended as far as they would go and he had his pointer finger touching Hermione's forehead while his little finger was on Harry's. '_Peace young ones_' a voice was heard in their minds, '_you need not fear me_.'

Harry and Hermione were stunned, they could clearly see that the old man did not speak to them in the conventional way, his lips did not move and neither did his Adam's apple. He chuckled, again they did not see it but could hear it clearly in their minds, '_I was not blessed with the gift of speech, right from my childhood. That does not mean that I cannot speak to you…_' he chuckled again.

"I am sorry sir" Harry spoke out loud in Spanish. He did not consider it polite to be 'talking' to the man in his thoughts as he was sure that the old man could hear quite fine. He also felt that he needed to apologize for the unflattering pity he felt for the old man, for clearly, he did not need it.

'_In that you are right my boy_' he replied jovially.

Taking a moment to collect himself, he asked them, '_Now… who are you? And why are you here? I can see that you are clearly powerful magic users. What are your intentions in coming to my birth land_?' The teens could feel the shift in the old man's mood. He was no longer the jovial and welcoming individual. He was now a warrior and a defender of his land.

Harry and Hermione were humbled. Though they were not experts, they could feel the enormous power at the man's command. He could literally obliterate them if he wanted to.

"I am Harry Potter sir…"

If they learnt something from their knowledge of the ancient cultures, it was that everyone was their own masters. Since Hermione was not his wife yet, she was as much an individual as Harry was. Besides she was a powerful witch in her own right and commanded the respect that was due to her. So it was left to her to introduce herself, an act that clearly pleased the old man.

'_I can sense a very strong bond between you but you have not bonded yet…_?'

The two teens were quite comfortable with their relationship but could not help but blush at those words. Yes, they wanted to wait until they were married but they also knew that in some cultures it could be seen strange. In quite a few cultures around the magical world, two people so in love and in tune as they were would already have taken the final step and formalized their bond.

The old man read their thoughts and their reasons and allowed that he could respect their commitment to honour her parents by following the custom that was still followed in the non-magical world. When there was no information forthcoming, he firmly reminded them again, '_I am still waiting…_'

Harry and Hermione somehow knew that a full and honest disclosure was needed. "We are students sir…" Harry began.

"More like collectors of obscure and long forgotten knowledge…" Hermione supplied helpfully.

Harry agreed with a nod of his head, "We want to travel the world sir; learn how other communities use magic. How they interact with non-magical population in their country…"

'_Hmm_…' the old man interrupted them, '_that is indeed a very noble goal young ones, but to what end do you want to use such knowledge_?'

This was very easy for the two teens, they already had an answer; they gave it a lot of thought and finally settled on what their heart spoke to them. Hermione answered, "We want to achieve harmony in the world sir…"

'_Harmony_…?' the old man interrupted her, '_Why only balance, why not the perfect world_?'

Hermione continued as if she was not even interrupted, "Harmony between the different magical races that live on this planet, harmony between the magical and non-magical world. That is what we want to bring forth; strife is impossible to eradicate and utopia is only a dream, but wherever there is harmony, even the biggest of the problems will look simple."

The old man did not speak but to Harry and Hermione, it felt as if he was sifting through their memories. They tried their best to block him out but their strongest occlumency walls felt as if they were made of thin air. Surprisingly, the old man's probe was not painful at all, it felt like a gentle breeze wafting away the chaff from the grain. The two teens wanted to be indignant, they wanted to rant at the old man for invading their privacy, but they were powerless to. Not that they could not protest but the presence of the old man was like a higher being who was judging them, rather than looking at ways to humiliate them.

As they say, if you could not beat them join them, and so the two teens decided to help the old man in his attempt to understand them, and also in an attempt to keep him away from their intimate thoughts, Harry began to direct the memories that he wanted the old man to see. "We learnt from long extinct Druids how to protect our loved ones…"

Hermione took up the narrative, "We travelled to France and were called friends by a Veela community. They shared with us, not only their culture but also trusted us enough to divulge the secrets of their unique magic, magic which we are using for the benefit of others." She projected thoughts about the Veela stone and how they modified them to project a strong shield charm that even a child can use.

"The Native Americans taught us ways to combat evil that was not even known to us and that was why we came here…" Harry paused. He was still upset at the deep rooted hatred the Peruvian magical community had for most foreigners, especially the English. "We learnt from some of our teachers that you have a very rich magical culture. We only wanted to learn from you, your culture for sure and if we were lucky, your unique way of doing magic."

'… _and why do you want to learn all of this_?' the old man projected into the consciousness of the two teens.

"Arguably the first thing we have to do is to get rid of the one who calls himself the dark lord Voldemort" Hermione answered.

"The creature that exists is not even human anymore. We think that his soul was split into seven pieces and all for the purpose of lording over those he considered to be lesser than him" Harry spat with disgust clear in his voice.

'_Hmm… I can see how our ritual magic could banish the soul pieces that you are carrying around…_' the old wizard continued sifting through the two teens' thoughts and memories. Harry and Hermione were no longer surprised that the wizard was able to lay their entire life bare as it were and also gather their future goals. They did not try to fight the process, instead they brought forward all their plans once Lord Voldemort was defeated once and for all.

'_I am glad to see that you are not going to leave things as they are once the main threat is gone_…' Harry and Hermione could feel the respect the wizened wizard was beginning to have for them as he started to really look into their plans for the betterment of the wizarding world. '_You have chosen a very good way to bring about the change, education_…'

The old wizard knew that for any vision of long lasting peace to be fulfilled, a great change has to come in the mindset of the people of that society. Several militant attempts to bend people to one's views in the name of supremacy or even peace ended in disaster; he saw several such failed attempts in his long life. He was truly impressed that the children in front of him instinctually grasped the fact that long lasting peace is possible only through popular opinion. Harry and Hermione intended to take it one step further and bring about the change in the ones who would eventually lead the government and other law making bodies, today's children. As Harry was going to take over the best school for magic, in that part of the world, the old wizard was quietly confident that the two teens would be able to achieve their dream.

He had one last test though, '_What will you do if none will accept your views_?'

"We will walk away" Harry and Hermione did not hesitate even a little in their answer.

Hermione conceded the stage to Harry, who continued, "We will do our best to show that our views are not just some propaganda, and that we truly want peace and harmony. We will educate the students and give them a chance to come to the same conclusion as we have. If they still do not accept our teachings, then we will withdraw from public life and spend the time learning more and teaching our children and those who want to learn from us."

"We will make sure that the knowledge that we gained is preserved for posterity. There may be a need for another Merlin sometime in the future…" Hermione finished.

The old man gave them a beaming smile, 'I am sure that you will be your generation's Merlin, Godric Gryffindor, and Rowena Ravenclaw all rolled into one. You already have Salazar Slytherin in your godfather and Helga Hufflepuff in your team of good friends.'

Harry and Hermione felt immense happiness at that proclamation; they felt truly blessed. "Thank you sir," they murmured overcome with emotion.

'_Good_' the old wizard flared his power once to get the attention of the priests who were watching the proceedings. Still addressing the teens kneeling before him, he projected his voice outward for everyone to hear, '_I will teach you our ways. If you have the fortitude and the will to surpass all obstacles before you, you will be equal to a High Priest_.'

Harry and Hermione were gobsmacked. The elder Grangers were beaming, proud of their daughter and soon to be son-in-law. They were following the one sided conversation occurring in fluent Spanish and though they were aware of the plans the two teens had, hearing the conviction in their voice and the respect they garnered from the old wizard, who they now realized was probably at least a High Priest if not the 'highest' priest, made them very happy.

The old wizard this time put his hands on their heads, blessing the two teens, '_I am High Priest Huaco, you may call me teacher or High Priest or even reverend as some of the young ones do_.' In a mock frown he continued, '… _Not sir and definitely not master_.'

High Priest Huaco then turned to the Grangers and with his hands on their heads, gave his blessings and 'talked' to them, '_Do not fear, your children will be safe with me_…'

After spending a few more minutes with their children, Dan and Emma Granger left the sanctum to come back the next day. They were invited to partake of the feast that was being organized to celebrate the life of the departed Head Priest. They would hopefully be able to meet the teens at that time.

* * *

><p>Afterword: As some of you might have guessed High Priest Huaco is a character in 'Tintin and the Prisoners of the Sun'.<p> 


	44. Chapter 44

**Declaration: ****I write for my own pleasure and not for profit. I do not own Harry Potter Universe.**

**With You by My Side**

**Chapter 44- Tricks of the Trade (Part 1)**

High Priest Huaco waited until the last of the revelers left the island, and the only ones left on the island apart from Harry and Hermione, were those who lived there on a daily basis. These were the other priests and their disciples who did not pay any attention to the foreigner witch and wizard. It was almost as if the acceptance of one member of their society paved the way for better relations and the two teens were no longer considered to be outcasts.

Seeing that they were devoid of any observers, High Priest Huaco led the two teens towards the south eastern most tip of the island. This part of the island ran almost parallel to the surface of the water of the lake and was devoid of any vegetation. While the island was obviously rocky, this part looked almost as if it was a sandy beach. What was surprising was that the lake water looked still and did not even lap onto the beach whenever there was a wind. The reason for this was quickly revealed when Harry and Hermione felt a very strong ward that nearly made their hairs stand on end.

The teacher stopped well before the ward line and turned to the two teens projecting his voice to them, '_I will have to warn you that the wards around this place are supposed to have been in place from even before the history of this place was recorded. It is thought that the sun god himself put them up; no one other than high priests could enter, not even their disciples. There is no need to say that no foreigner even knows about this place_.'

The two teens were naturally awed at not only the fact that they could be the first if not the only foreigners who will enter the most guarded and most revered place in Peru but also at the sheer magic that was being radiated around the area. They mostly stayed silent fearing to break the almost sacred silence that fell over the place. Unknown to them, all the other priests were silently willing them to be rejected so that they could go back to hating all foreigners.

'_One thing before you even attempt to cross the ward line_,' Huaco cautioned the teens, '_anyone who is unworthy will be refused entry. The wards have been known to kill those who have impure intentions_.'

Harry and Hermione knew that their intention was to learn about the Peruvian culture and magic and turn around and teach others who are willing and probably in this case, worthy of learning. They were confident that they will be allowed entry; however, such ominous warnings do have their effect. The nervous teens looked at each other and despite being ill at ease, they were able to reassure themselves that were worthy. With a decisive nod of their heads, they turned to the high priest and requested that they be allowed entry.

With the words, '_If you wish_…' Huaco turned to face the waters of the lake and began walking towards the edge of the island. In just a few steps, he was at the edge of the sandy beach and then simply walked onto the water. As soon as he stepped off the island, he disappeared.

Not unduly concerned, Harry and Hermione took a deep breath to steady themselves and followed their teacher. They could feel the overwhelming magic of the ward as soon as they touched it, but it did not offer them any resistance nor could they feel any hint of danger. Holding hands, the two teens crossed the barrier and found themselves on another smaller island, barely above the water level and a few meters off Soto Island. The high priest was standing in the middle of what looked like a small sand dune rather than a rocky outcropping in the water. They could see that there was no apparent way to reach the island even if it was visible and accessible to the world. Only the magic of the area allowed the worthy to pass the surprisingly deep stretch of water without their feet getting wet.

Looking back at the main island, the two teens could see the entire congregation of about twenty worshippers of the sun god, bow towards their general direction. The gathered natives obviously could not see the two teens, but Harry and Hermione were surprised to see disappointment written on their expressions.

'_Not to worry, they are disappointed in themselves_,' High Priest Huaco's voice startled the two teens out of their thoughts. Harry and Hermione turned towards him with confusion and so he elaborated, '_They are disappointed that their blind prejudice forced them to be mean to those blessed by magic, maybe even by inti (sun god) himself_.'

With all the drama now at an end, the two teens turned to their teacher expecting something miraculous to happen, that was the only way they could see to get off the island they were on. It was very small, probably about 12 feet or so across, and there was no obvious structures for them to stay in. Not even for a moment did they think that they were going to stay at that place for less than a day. Learning about the culture of the ancient Incas itself may take them about a month or so and their magic? Were the going to stay under the starry sky? Or was this place some sort of an apparition point?

Huaco chuckled at the teens' thoughts and with a lazy wave of his staff cleared a good sized mound of sand right in the middle of the island. He prompted Harry and Hermione to lift the trapdoor that was visible, '_Magic does not work on the door and has to be lifted by hand. I am in no condition to do that_…' he explained.

The two teens hurried forward eagerly but before grabbing the handles to lift the door, studied the runes etched on its surface. "The wards require our blood to key us in, isn't it?" Hermione asked the high priest after their perusal.

The old wizard was impressed, not only did the two exhibit a knowledge of the old Mayan runes enough to determine their use on the door, but they were cautious and did not rush headlong into an unknown place. He was even a little embarrassed that his near deception was found out so easily. His respect for the two teens increased, if that was even possible.

'_Yes_,' he admitted, '_I could not have led you inside without that rite of passage_.'

Harry and Hermione noticed that the handles did have a tiny needle point, and they used it to draw some blood. After the two teens added a drop of their blood to the runic array, the high priest came forward and grasping a handle lifted the door with ease. The door was probably lightened and maybe even reacted to the presence of the magicals who were already keyed in and made their passage easier. 'Frail old man indeed' Harry thought amused at the display.

Going down the stairs, the two teens saw that they were descending down into a cavern. It was humungous, nearly fifty feet in height and ran almost the entire length and width of the island.

"Oh my!" Hermione exclaimed, "The shape of the cavern looks exactly like Soto Island, under the water."

High Priest Huaco who was leading them down, turned to look back and grinned at the two teens, '_You are absolutely correct my dear. The island is hollow just below the surface and the floor of the cavern is the true floor of Soto Island_.'

Continuing their trip downwards, he explained what was known about the history of the island. Geologists think that the entire Lake Titicaca was formed by the expansion of a fault, however, the Incas believed that the lake was a formed when the Sun god put his foot on Earth. The Isla del Sol was named in honour of the principal deity, and was predominantly occupied by non-magicals while Soto Island became the primary habitat of the magical population.

By this time the three magicals reached the bottom of the stairs and the two teens were winded. Their exercise regimen kept them fairly active, but the punishing pace set by their teacher and the height of each step meant that Harry and Hermione had a real workout, surprisingly or perhaps not, High Priest Huaco did not break a sweat.

The stairs went straight without any turns and deposited them on the far side from where they started. It meant that they were standing right under the main temple on Soto Island. At this place, the cavern rose like a spire and if Harry had to guess he would say that the cavern reached inside the temple probably as high as the temple itself.

'_You are correct alumno_,' Huaco answered. '_The inside of the temple is indeed hollow and we are looking right into it._'

Harry simply nodded his head accepting it. Hermione meanwhile was thunderstruck, "How did you hear that? Forget that, how did I hear that?" she nearly screeched.

Huaco let out a hearty chuckle, it was heartening to know that the age old trick that every teacher plays on his students worked with the two teens too. '_The magic of this place will not allow any secrets. Even your very strong mind walls will not fare against this ancient magic_.'

They all could hear a distinctly feminine voice, 'That means no naughty thoughts…' Hermione blushed brightly when she realized that her thoughts were indeed heard by the other two.

She took a deep breath to center herself, "OK, we will have to have a much higher discipline and empty our heads of all unnecessary thoughts."

'_That's what is required to be truly masters of magic_' Huaco agreed.

"Why though?" Harry asked. "Why was there a need to put up such wards?"

The high priest sighed, '_The very first thing that any priest of the sun temple feared and exists even to this day, was that the one you accepted into your fold is a traitor. You are actually standing inside the lost city of gold_.'

Harry and Hermione were shocked. They could never imagine that the mythical city existed. "But… but…" Hermione spluttered. Harry was totally shocked into silence.

'_Only the worthy can see it_,' their teacher shrugged his shoulders.

The still awed teens followed the high priest to a corner where two rooms could be seen. Huaco opened the door to one of them. Harry and Hermione could see that there were a few camp beds, straw mats, and assorted material used for making a bed. The other room was obviously a bathroom.

'_I usually rest under the main temple. You can either do the same or you can use this room to sleep_.'

The two teens exchanged a glance and Hermione spoke for them, "We will use the camp beds in the room for now and then maybe follow your example later on"

The high priest was impressed at how quickly the two teens adapted. He felt that they were making a conscious effort to minimize their thoughts. It was impossible for two novices but they were trying their best and that in the old wizard's opinion was admirable.

'_Now that has been sorted out, let's have our dinner and rest. You will begin your training at the crack of dawn_.'

"We will help" the two teens chorused taking in the sight of preserved but uncooked meat and vegetables, and flour.

High Priest Huaco let out a relieved sigh, '_Good …I cannot cook a decent meal_.'

_**Minor Break**_

Harry and Hermione learnt the night before that the first rays of sun always touch the spire that was present on sun temple on Soto Island. Huaco also told them that the cavern they were in would also receive the first rays of the sun and wanted them to be up before that. The Peruvians believed that the first rays were in fact the sun god's blessings and every one of the inhabitants of the land would wake up to be blessed.

By the time the two teens finished their morning ablutions and got ready, the cavern was starting to light up. Sunlight was not streaming into the cavern through a pin hole or anything like that but it was everywhere; it seemed as if the sun was shining in the enclosed space. Any and every surface had a golden hue and even the humans inside had a golden halo around them. Harry and Hermione stood mesmerized at the spectacle. They felt as if the beauty of the morning outside the cavern was enacted for their benefit within the walls and the two teens allowed themselves to drown in it.

While they stood immobile, Huaco was not. He was performing what looked like a set of 'yoga asanas' they knew about. What surprised them the most was that there was only silence from him, they could hear no thoughts; it was almost as if his mind was blank. They were not sure if their teacher was so disciplined that he could control his thoughts to such an extent or if he had some higher form of occlumency that prevented his thoughts from being picked up inside the temple. The two teens decided to question him later in the day, then again, being a high priest of the sun temple may have its own perks and protecting his thoughts may be one of them.

The two students felt a little guilty as they stood watching the old wizard twist and turn his body in angles that would not be possible without continued practice. It was not guilt about their teacher doing the exercises but their standing rooted to the stop that was troubling them. To alleviate that guilt, they decided to jog around the edge of the cavern.

Harry and Hermione were shocked at their apparent lack of fitness when they were using the stairs to get down into the cavern. They kept up their fitness regimen even during the holidays and though they were definitely not athletes, they considered themselves to be active and fit. However, their performance the last evening showed that it was subpar for this place; it was either the oppressive magic of the place, the changes in altitude, or they were really getting complacent, Harry did not know but they were determined to overcome that.

Both the teacher and the students finished their morning exercises at about the same time and after washing off the dirt and sweat, sat down to break their fast. Chewing on homemade bread steeped in a concoction of honey, lemon, and a hint of spices, they began their lessons.

"We Peruvians believe in Sun god; to us he is the giver of all life on this planet. Resting our bodies overnight is to give it a chance to recover the lost strength, but it is the first rays of the sun that gives us the strength and the will to work through the day," Huaco began to expound on the beliefs that were basically unchanged through time.

They talked about the modern interpretation of religion and contrasted to what it was supposed to be. In the modern times, religion became a crutch instead of it being a way of life. If you need something in your life, pray for it; if you want to blame someone for your misfortunes blame the god you always believed in until that time. The fortune that comes your way is due to your good luck and not to any divine intervention. In short, the entire belief of a god became a source of putting the blame on someone, and since he could not answer your accusations it became very easy, so what if you have to answer to your sins in the afterworld?

Huaco talked about how this was common to even the Peruvians who had a very strong connection to their sun god. However, the close association between the magical and non-magical societies helped the non-magicals to believe in the omnipresence of their god or at least to an extent where they were noticeably tolerant to that belief and not blaming him for every trouble that comes their way.

The Inca, and the modern day witches and wizards of Peru believed that their magic was a gift of their favourite god and not only that but was actually powered by the sun. It was not that far-fetched to believe; the sun is the ultimate force that powers everything on earth, it gives energy to every living being and therefore powers magic too. To the Peruvian magical society, the sun god was not just a presence he was the essence. Their belief in their god powered their rituals and it was this belief that carried the most important rituals to this day.

According to the high priest, magic boiled down to one word, belief.

The long discourse unsettled Harry and Hermione; they turned introspect. They went to church but were not religious in even the loosest of sense. As scientists, the two teens relied more on evidence than on just belief, and even in the magical world, they were unravelling the mysteries of even the most inexplicable phenomenon. It was hard for them to really believe in the existence of god and destiny. Living in the magical world and being aware of prophecies, they could understand fate, but they could not and would not believe that their entire life was already written by some mythical being.

For them it was easier to explain the consequences of their actions rather than relying on destiny. The natural order in a way substituted for a god; and it was probably the explanation that their ancestors gave for the presence of a god. Then why could they not believe in god? This was the question that starred in the two teens' thoughts. If they could not believe in the existence of a supreme being then what could they believe in…?

They believed in themselves, in their ability to work hard and achieve what they wanted through honest means and most importantly they believed in each other. They knew that they were stronger when they were together, that's what they believed in. Having decided on that, they looked at their teacher in determination.

Their thoughts were of course being broadcast and Huaco had no trouble in following them. He was not angry that the two teens refused to believe in god, any god, instead he was happy that they had unerring faith in themselves and in their abilities. They needed the bond that existed between them to stay strong in the coming days.

"There is confidence in one's abilities and then there is the thought that they have the ability to even do the impossible," the high priest cautioned. "Arrogance is only a step away from over-confidence."

Harry and Hermione were indignant at being called arrogant and they denied the accusation vehemently.

Their teacher was not swayed though, "Your intentions were all good, but without your knowledge or acceptance, your vanity is being stroked into existence." He looked at Hermione and continued, "You, my dear, have been called as the brightest witch of the generation. It may be true or it may not be, you do not know, but constant reference and reminders of your friends made it a _fait accompli_."

Hermione was stunned, yes she did consider herself the brightest witch of her age and was proud of the fact. Harry and their friends did indeed rejoice in that fact, was she lapping up the attention, yes she was. For a girl who was shunned during primary school for her intelligence, being hailed for that same intelligence did indeed stroke her ego. She dreaded the thought of strutting around the castle akin to Draco Malfoy.

Huaco looked grim at these thoughts and even Harry was beginning to realize that there was a very fine line between being proud of ones achievements and being vain. What differentiated them was something that he was unable to determine. He had no time to reflect on that as the high priest turned to him, "You detest the way that the people of the wizarding community call you the 'Boy-Who-Lived'. You pride yourself in being unaffected by the adulations showered by those who recognize you. But really, do you think that you are better than the others because you resist the temptation of fame?"

This time it was Harry's turn to think back and reached the startling conclusion that he was not immune to the pull of being famous. In trying to resist being famous, he was hoping to be famous for his attempts at not being famous. He signed in resignation and looked at Hermione, who was on the verge of tears. He put away his own discontenting thoughts for the moment and focused on helping his girlfriend; he simply thought about being in love with his best friend, he knew that his thoughts will be picked up by Hermione.

"We will be stronger Hermione, together we will learn to overcome this," Harry was glad to see the smile on his betrothed lighting up her whole face. Her eyes showed the determination that he loved; yes, together they will be much better tomorrow than they were today.

Huaco was actually relieved, he feared that bringing up their shortcomings may push them towards their faults rather than correcting them or worse drive a wedge between the two. Instead, it made them more determined never to stray from the right path. He realized that their bond was strong enough to stand the test of time and he should have realized that something as trivial as his admonishment would not make any difference. He thanked _inti_ that his faith in the two teens was mot misplaced.

He latched onto Harry's question as to what was the difference between being proud of their achievements and being arrogant. "A saint among humans knows that it was not his own power or brilliance that was responsible for the amazing things that you see, but that you were merely the medium through which god did his work. Humility is the brilliance on a diamond that allows it to shine. Pride never comes into the picture if you truly are a servant of god."

For those who consider religion as a way of life, everything that they do is on the orders of the higher power. Their failures show them that everything is not as what they see and allows them to learn and grow. Their triumphs brings them that much closer to the realization of the dream of attaining salvation. They never expect a return and if they get on, accept with humility.

Harry and Hermione listened with rapt attention as their teacher finished with some advice to them, "Accept what you are but do not let that influence your actions…"

The two teens now had the name of the emotion that they could tie to Dumbledore's actions. Dressing in outrageous robes, keeping things close to his heart, and hanging on to more than one powerful position but doing nothing constructive. All these point out that the man craved attention and not power. The sad part was that in his endeavor to gain notice, he put and was putting a lot of innocents in danger.

Harry was thankful that he wanted nothing to do with politics, he was happy at the thought of being a headmaster. He did not crave attention and if could just take care of his emotions tied with the desire not be in the limelight, then hopefully he would not turn vain. He did not want power, just a life filled with happiness and doing some good in the world, whether it was in the wizarding world or in the non-magical world, it did not matter to him. Harry knew right from the start that he could only do that if he did not stretch himself too thin. They could see the danger of that in headmaster Dumbledore's actions, and Harry never wanted to be like him.

Hermione was of the same mind and that was why she did not want to be the Minister of Magic, even though their family was hoping that she would take the reins in time from Amelia. Both of them, in positions of respect may use their influence to do some good but then they began to realize that it was not the right way to do. Influence, whether good or bad is never to be used to direct others' lives, it was the beginning of corruption for the one who used his influence as well as for those who were influenced.

Huaco agreed to their assessment and offered them his thoughts about how they can be different from their headmaster, "You only have to try not to be in the limelight and you will do alright" the old wizard joked. Turning contemplative, he continued, "… all joking aside, you are in a unique position. The strong bond that you share will cover for each other's deficiencies and mistakes in addition to complementing the other. You will not allow the other to become arrogant or over-confident. You will ensure that."

The two teens were surprised that the high priest was talking about the strong interdependence that they had. Not only that he called their relationship to be a very strong bond; they knew that it was nothing like the soul-bond that is commonly fantasized about, but Huaco was able to understand that it was no teenage romance between them. Harry and Hermione did not know it but their interactions were never like two best friends or even like those who were dating. To someone watching them, it was much deeper, like a single mind sharing two bodies.

Their musings were broken by Huaco, "Your magical power and your intelligence combined with the unique bond you share will make you the most powerful in the magical world. Use it wisely…"

Harry and Hermione were overwhelmed, they did not anticipate such high praise from a member of the community that only a few hours ago loathed the idea of a foreign magical on their soil. It was not only the first step for them to be accepted by one of the most revered of wizards in Peru, but also the first step in tempering their behavior. Instead of feeling proud, they felt humbled by the proclamation; they could see that the words were straight from the old wizard's heart and that made it that much more incredible. The two teens resolved to never fail in their teacher's eyes…

The solemn moment was broken when their teacher clapped his hands together. "Now…" he exclaimed bringing their attention to him.

He began discussing about their prowess in recognizing the runes etched on the trapdoor that led them down. The two teens confessed that they did study all the different types of runes and since they already planned to visit Peru, made it a priority to brush up on the runic language used by Mayans. Huaco realized that there was nothing much he could teach the youngsters in runes; since they already know the language, they only need the knowledge of the components for them to enact even the most powerful of the rituals. Knowledge that he was any way prepared to impart by gifting them the manuscripts that were passed down to him by his own teacher.

Huaco realized that there was only one thing that he could and would teach them and that was not soul magic. "As you know by now, any magic done by using the power of a soul is the most powerful of all magics. At the same time it is the most dangerous too, you pay the ultimate price for that, your soul…" he finished with an ominous note.

The words spoken in that way, probably with a hint of compulsion to them, sent chills down the spines of Harry and Hermione. They already knew about the dangers of using your own soul in a barter for power, but still the facts being laid bare was not easy to digest.

With a knowing glance, the high priest continued, "You already know two of the rituals that involve the soul, one causes your soul to be unstable and split, and the other causes your soul to cease to exist." Huaco turned his determined gaze to the two teens, "I am not going to even think about teaching you that."

Harry and Hermione had no problem with that, "We do not want you to too…"

"Good…" he accepted their decision. "The way a witch or wizard does magic is to use a wand to channel their innate magic and through a process of trial and error forces the magic to do their bidding."

The two teens were having trouble believing that, incantations and wand movements always made doing spells very easy. They however, did not need to voice their objection as their teacher heard their thoughts being broadcast. With a smile, Huaco elaborated, "What is the connection between the words you utter and the final effect of the magic? How can an incantation trigger your magic to perform a certain spell? It cannot…"

That was something that Harry and Hermione were unable to understand too. The theory of magic states that the will of the caster drives the magic to perform the spell while the incantation gives it a boost. There was really nothing to say that incantations were the driving force for magic to work, at the same time they also knew that silent casting and wandless casting do away with wand movements.

"Incantations merely allow your mind to concentrate on the end result of the spell. As you know visualization is a key part in many branches of magic but your will to get the desired result is the most important," Huaco reminded the two teens about the will of the witch or wizard being the one that actually fuels the spell. Incantations merely make the connection between the will of the caster and the desired result easy so that even a novice can get their magic to work. For any non-verbal or wandless spell to work, focus and inherent magical power are the two main components.

A witch or wizard with average magical power cannot expect to do wandless magic, they can cast silently but not for long. They get tired easily. Magical exhaustion is a serious danger to all witches and wizards and for those who are on the battlefield, it is more of a reality than a possibility. There is no cure or any way to prevent magical exhaustion except for not using magic until the magical core gets replenished naturally.

"This is a severe limitation to any witch or a wizard," Huaco continued. "I will teach you how to utilize the magic in and around you to the maximum…"

"Magic around us…?" Harry stuttered in awe.

"Nature is bountiful," the high priest reminded his two students, "… the very few who are so in tune with their magic can channel the magic in nature to do what they want. For them there is no need for spells or even words. Just project your will to get things done."

Hermione was intrigued, "But a wand uses the magic of the witch or wizard…"

"You are correct." Even after knowing about their intelligence, Huaco was still impressed by the intuitive grasp the two had for the subject. "Those who get used to wandless magic to such an extent that it becomes second nature will have difficulty using a wand."

"So the legends about warrior mages who can use their weapons to devastating effect when channeling magic, and others using staves are all true," Harry stated, though there was still some doubt in it.

Huaco answered Harry in a very different way, "You see many beings around you that can channel the magic in nature, house elves generally snap their fingers, Goblins use some gestures but that is only for show, they need to be in contact or at least closer to the object of their magic. Only humans do not have the necessary will to make it happen."

"Then how do we make it happen?" the two teens asked.

The high priest cracked a smile, "It's all in focus…"

Harry and Hermione understood what was needed; they immediately sat in their favourite positions for meditation. With their daily exercises to strengthen their occlumency shields, concentration came easy to them. With a single minded focus, they concentrated on their goal. For Hermione it was a large garden taken care with meticulous planning; each tree, shrub, and flowering plants in their place and vulnerable areas of the garden protected by high fences. For Harry it was a huge bank vault, not unlike the main Potter vault; stacks of galleons being neatly ordered unimportant memories. Paintings, books, and jewelry representing memories with importance; only Harry was the one who knew what was what and the protections on them.

The two teens did a good job of losing themselves in sorting their memories and focusing on shoring up their defenses. It came so naturally to them that they did not even spare a thought about whether what they were doing was the correct thing to do or not. Their focus was absolutely on what they were doing.

However, their tranquility was not to last long. They forgot that they were in place where their thoughts were not private and so slowly but surely, the cavern was a cacophony of random snippets of memories, thoughts, and even the occasional ponderings from Harry and Hermione that was needed for completing their occlumency exercise.

The noise they were generating was enough to throw off their concentration and they opened their eyes to see their teacher smirking at them.

"How are we to concentrate with our thoughts being projected out…?" Hermione cried in exasperation.

"Precisely…" Huaco retorted, "How are you to focus with so many thoughts going on in your brains?"

The two teens were really confused at this point, they were asked to focus and that is precisely what they were doing. The only thing they could say that was probably a mistake was that they naturally went to their mental exercises, they were sure that was not the intended goal of what they were asked to do.

Their teacher confirmed their thoughts, "Your thoughts more often than not distract you. You were so focused on one thing that you did not notice right away the growing noise in the chamber."

"But, what do we focus on…" Harry was bewildered.

"There should be not be any particular target for your focus…" seeing that what he was saying was even more confusing to the teens, Huaco changed tack, "If it helps you, focus on clearing your mind of all thoughts."

That was not the right way to do as even that would lead the teens to focus on a particular target, not to have any target for their thoughts. It was a good start though. The one drawback with shielding your thoughts was that they were as secure as the walls that were built to secure them. The obvious way to protect your thoughts was not to have any thoughts when someone was trying to probe your mind.

Hermione literally slapped her forehead in realization, "Our thoughts divert our awareness. The more complex your thought process, the less aware are you of your surroundings."

"Precisely," Huaco could not hold back his praise. He was amazed that the two teens grasped the concept so easily. Those who were brought up with the awareness of wandless magic and what it takes to be proficient in magic without a wand, have trouble in understanding that 'focus' does not necessarily mean 'concentration'.

"The less your mind is occupied with thoughts, the easier is it for you to be aware of your surroundings," Huaco continued his explanation. "Heightened awareness of your surroundings is the first step for you to connect with the magic around you. Ultimately you will learn to give yourself up to the magic around you." It is usually said that an idle brain is the devil's playground, but in this case, it was needed so that they could be aware of what was going on around them. Then the two teens would need to learn about heightening their senses to allow their magical core to resonate with the magic in nature. All said and done it may not be possible for them to do this; their magical cores may not be in tune with nature magic, but if Harry and Hermione could indeed connect with magic around them, then the world is their oyster.

The high priest then went on to teach them meditation that was just for the sake of meditation. More often than not, people meditate with a certain goal in mind, whether it be for calming oneself down, relaxation, or even for improving one's concentration. That method was counterproductive for clearing one's mind. Huaco began teaching them the way to meditate without a goal in sight.

By now the two teens were convinced that the high priest was a master at sensing and connecting to the magic in nature. The way that he was able to identify the connection that existed between them, and the way that he singled them out from a mass of people, pointed to the fact that Huaco was able to see their magical auras.

After struggling for more than an hour without even hitting the road to starting it, the teacher and students broke for lunch. The two teens understood the concept, but excelling at occlumency and meditating with the goal to improving their concentration, was proving to be a major roadblock for them. They realized that they have to unlearn all that they knew in this concept.

"This is proving to be a very difficult proposition," Harry groused. The challenge was proving to be harder than they thought and it only increased the determination of the two teens.

**A/N:**

Out-take:

"This is proving to be a very difficult proposition," Harry groused.

Huaco sniggered at the disgruntled teens, "Did you think that it was going to be a snap of your fingers?"

Harry and Hermione groaned at the pun which obviously was an allusion to the earlier discussion about the different ways that magic was done by other beings.


	45. Chapter 45

A/N: As previously stated, the culture and society of Peru, the Incas, and the modern day descendants of the Incas were solely based on my imagination. None of the magical rites, rituals, and the music and art described in here could stand scrutiny for their factualism. If I have inadvertently misrepresented the culture of that time, as I am sure could be the case, please accept my apologies. This is a piece of fiction and has to be treated as such.

**Declaration: ****I write for my own pleasure and not for profit. I do not own Harry Potter Universe.**

* * *

><p><strong>With You by My Side<strong>

**Chapter 45- Tricks of the Trade (Part 2)**

Inside the cavern under the Sun god's temple on Soto Island, the two teens and their teacher, the High Priest Huaco fell into a routine of sorts. Waking up to greet the early morning sun was followed by regular exercise, and breakfast was followed by Harry and Hermione working hard at mastering their control on their own thoughts or rather keeping them away.

When they were exhausted or frustrated from those attempts, which was quite often at the start, Huaco shared the history of the place and the impact of the interactions between the non-magical and magical communities. He regaled the two teens with many anecdotes about his experiences, which were considerable in his nearly two centuries of life. Harry and Hermione actually felt closer to the Peruvian magical community with the teachings of the high priest. They were by no means proficient in the art of wandless magic, which they started to learn in their second year at Hogwarts, but at least now it was getting better after understanding the main requirement for that, focus.

To the high priest it was a surprise that physical exercise helped the two teens immensely in disciplining their minds. Magicals were never known to exert their bodies in physical activity even to the extent of using magic to save their lives. He now understood why the two teens claimed magic to be a crutch; physical exercise as a way to increase not only magical power but also mental acuity was certainly unheard of by witches and wizards. The high priest could not deny what was in front of him though, he could see the difference within a few days. Harry and Hermione were getting better at wandless magic as the days went by.

Huaco saw their struggles when it came to connecting with magic around them, and did his best to help the two teens out. Unfortunately, the process of meditation was innate to each and all the high priest could do was to give them pointers and urge them to keep patience. It was amazing how a mere difference in upbringing and beliefs in one's way of life could cause such major differences in a simple thing as focusing one's mind.

The high priest could see that the only problem his two students had was of their own making. They could not keep their mind clear of any thoughts for an extended period of time. The record till date was about half an hour and that was attained after nearly a month of struggle.

Harry and Hermione did admit that they could never keep their thoughts away; if it was not studying something new, they were trying to think of ways to solve the problems that the everyday witch and wizard were facing. And of course their future together was always in their thoughts. Huaco felt that it truly was sad that two teens had the expectation of an entire society on their shoulders, so much that they could not even take time away from working towards betterment of the society they live in. British magic society was indeed in a sorry state.

From talking to the two teens, Huaco knew that things were a lot better. Harry and Hermione now have a team of good people around them who work towards their common goals and the two teens should be able to let them handle things as it was meant to be. Yes, things could go wrong or they may not totally agree with the vision of the two teens but as long as those left in charge had the right intention, there was no need to micromanage by the two teens. Harry and Hermione should learn to let go and unless they are at the helm of affairs, it was not their duty to see that things are perfect.

Huaco was pulled from his thoughts and could see that the two teens were at the end of their patience; he was happy that this time they were able to keep their mind clear of all thoughts for about three quarters of an hour. It was not the time for him to talk to his students about his thoughts; Harry and Hermione were at the end of the tether of their patience and riling them up more would not do the job. They need to have a fresh mind to see things from his perspective.

There was another thing that he wanted to talk to the two teens, especially Harry. Even though the high priest could see that the remnants of the foreign magic in Harry's scar was not an obvious threat, it was not helping him any.

Getting their attention, Huaco led the two teens on a walk around the cavern. The practice was a result of the two teens' restlessness arisen as a result of their continued failure in clearing their mind and focusing on the magic around them for longer periods of time. For them, the walk was always refreshing and calmed their anxiety and Huaco also found the walk around the cavern a pleasant change; it gave him the time to examine the structure closely which he never did before. He was surprised to find that from certain angles even an innocuous blemish in the rock face was in fact a rune. The whole cavern was littered with such runes and was probably responsible for sustaining the magic of the place.

Getting to the topic at hand, Huaco addressed Harry, "I hope you know that you still carry the taint of Tom Riddle's magic in you…"

Naturally the two teens were shocked, "But I forced the soul piece out of my body," Harry sputtered.

"Yes…" Huaco agreed, he now had an insight into what happened with the soul piece. They probably did not use a ritual for removing it; that would not have left any evidence of Tom Riddle's magic in Harry. He got the details of whatever went on with the Native American from Harry and Hermione; using their spirit form to get rid of unwanted spirit, in this case the soul piece of Tom Riddle, was a stroke of genius. Unfortunately, Harry was still a youngster at that time and so his magic was not developed to such an extent that he could actually change to his spirit form.

The high priest explained the problem to the two teens, "The soul piece resided in you for a very long time, Harry. At a time when your magical core was still not stabilized and was growing, it fed off your magic. Not only did Riddle's soul use your magic, it also in a way influenced your personality."

That statement was met with a resounding cry of, "What!" from both the teens.

"Now, now…" Huaco hastily tried to placate them, "…this inquisitiveness, and thirst for knowledge might very well have been your own personality. After all you did say that both your parents were bright, brave, and powerful individuals."

Hermione chewed on her lip in nervousness, "We do know that Tom Riddle was a very curious child…"

"He did have a ruthlessness though…" Harry agreed.

Huaco breathed a sigh of relief. The two teens did not notice but there was a sudden spike in the magical energy around them and he was sure that it was not just their own magic reacting to their emotions, but Harry and Hermione were even able to influence the ambient magic. There was no control obviously and that was what worried the high priest. He did not want a disaster if the two teens unleashed their magic on him in their anger.

"Thank _inti_ for small favours…" Huaco muttered. When the two teens turned to look at him, the high priest collected himself and resumed explaining his suspicion, "It is very much possible that your own personality trait of being curious was reinforced by the soul piece but it was not strong enough to totally influence you, force Riddle's mannerisms, his way of thinking on you. Your will was strong enough to shut it out."

There was no way to actually say that Lord Voldemort's magic influenced Harry's own personality and similarly, there was no way to say that it did not. Only the way that a witch or wizard would react to injustice would give an inclination if the person was evil or not and it was more or less clear that Harry was indeed the dominant personality.

Huaco breathed in deeply before continuing, "Due to the long association with your magic, even if the soul piece was forced out, Riddle's 'essence' still lingered in you. If the extraction of the soul was done properly, everything that was from him would have been removed. You forced him out, and that could have left some effect on you."

The high priest conjectured about how the influence might have been growing from the time Harry entered his puberty. It was fortuitous that the soul piece was removed before it could influence the mature core and what remained was a lingering essence. If the soul piece was left after Harry's magical core started to stabilize, then it may have had a higher influence and Harry could have been a very moody and rebellious individual prone to fits of anger.

"Then again all of this might not have come to be…" Huaco continued, "… you grew to be a very strong willed young man with very good control not only on your emotions but also on your magic. You grew up in a much better environment than Riddle and you found your true love very early, someone who is your equal in all things except for raw magical power."

Harry and Hermione were relieved hearing that. It was horrifying to imagine that Harry could have been a near copy of the most feared dark lord. Without any conscious thought, Hermione moved herself into Harry's lap and held him tight. The two teens drew comfort from the presence of the other and thanked their stars for the intervention of Tendou and the Native American 'medicine men'.

While Harry was reassuring his betrothed, Huaco was contemplating the feat that Hermione achieved without any effort or thought on her part. She was able to apparate, albeit a very short distance, without the use of a wand and more importantly without the 'deliberation' part of the process. Yes, the high priest was very satisfied, at long last the two teens were able to perform magic without conscious thought on their part. Now all that they need to, was realize it and he was willing to help them in that.

"So how do we remove his 'essence' from inside me?" Harry question their teacher. He was still holding Hermione in his lap and both of them were happy with that arrangement.

Huaco suppressed a snigger at that; he was going to have some fun with the two, "There are many ways, the easiest is to merge your magic with another, bonding with your life partner."

The high priest was waiting for the blushing teens to make an appearance but he was surprised to find that they were very comfortable with the idea. He did not know that Sirius already sensitized the two teens to the idea and a mere insinuation of marriage or what accompanies that, would never faze them.

Without any embarrassment or any hesitation, Harry answered, "That is not an option until the day we actually get married."

Hermione supported her betrothed but was more pragmatic, "We will bond if there is no other option for us, Harry…"

The young man in question turned to his girlfriend with a hint of surprise written on his features but that one glance was enough for him to understand the need. It was not just him, but Hermione also had a lot to lose if there were any lingering problems with the Lord Voldemort's magic inside Harry. He accepted her decision with a nod and tightened his arms around the witch sitting in his lap.

The high priest wanted to pout, he wanted to have some fun with the teens but they did not even flinch. He settled to be mature instead and so continued his explanation, "The only other way that does not involve putting your own soul at risk is to physically transform into your spiritual form..."

'Animagus transformation…? How does that help?' the two teens wondered but was naturally picked up due to the magic of the place they were in.

"Your spirit may never be corrupted," Huaco answered. "Spirit or soul is usually used interchangeably, but as you know already, a soul may be corrupted. Your spirit form, is the true manifestation of what you are in your base form or your inner most core and that cannot be corrupted."

"So when you change to your animal form, the foreign magic in you is removed?" Harry asked.

"Yes," the high priest was succinct in his reply.

The two teens by now slowly untangled themselves; they began to walk around to bleed their frustration away. "But we are trying that, we are following the method diligently and our occlumency is also up to the mark," Harry nearly growled with his fist clenched.

The high priest was also perplexed; he knew that that two teens are quite thorough and meticulous. If they wanted to pursue something, then they do it with extreme concentration. He was also curious to know their forms and so with their permission, Huaco entered their memories of the day in the mountains of Colorado.

Huaco was astounded by what he saw; being blessed by _inti_ to even see such forms led him to bow to the sun god in gratitude, before he managed to regain his composure. To Harry and Hermione, the scene was no less shocking. Apparently, the two forms were well known to the ancient Peruvians too. According to Huaco, Harry's form was the embodiment of immortality and unlike the Phoenix which can be killed only to be reborn, Harry's animal form resists all kinds of killing. It can only die a natural death. Hermione's animal form on the other hand, is known for its vitality. Together, both the magical animals are near invincible and at least according to the ancient Incas, are prophesied only to appear during extreme need.

To Harry and Hermione, that declaration was shocking indeed. They never considered the implications of their animagus forms before, on an intellectual level they knew that magical forms were nearly nonexistent and to have the two of them with magical forms that were extinct was a miracle no less. It was almost as if they were fated to be together, helping the other out when needed and to finally defeat the evil in their world.

After that little drama regarding their forms, Huaco spoke about the reason for Harry's failure to attain his animagus form, "Your form is too powerful, for you to maintain the form will need a lot of magical power. Something that you may not have currently."

The two teens were instantly reminded about their questions about magic and the validation of law of conservation of mass and energy. The point raised by the high priest may be the answer they were seeking, but now was not the time for that discourse. They were already having trouble in clearing their minds of all thoughts and they did not need a theoretical problem that did not bear any consequence to their current predicament to make things difficult.

The lack of magical power was an easy answer to accept as Sirius did mention that not many witches or wizards can transform into an animal form even if they were to have one. Moreover, it was very rare to find a magical animal as their animagus form and added to that the sheer size of 'Kuahee' made it more demanding on the magical power.

It was a thoughtful Harry who raised another pertinent point, "Two years ago Voldemort possessed one of our professors. The professor tried to drain my magical core, instead, I was able to reflect the spell back and the professor's magical core was drained into me. I gained a substantial boost to my magical power…"

The high priest rubbed his chin in thought, there was no way for him to assess if Harry's current magical core was powerful enough to drive and more importantly sustain the transformation. It was one thing to trigger the transformation but to hold the transformation to any length of time is even important and that would need enough power too. The two teens understood what Huaco was imparting to them and shuddered at the thought of being struck in a partial transformation.

Then again there was another aspect to the animagus transformation, which most people overlook. "You have the knowledge necessary to achieve the transformation and also the will to carry out whatever is necessary to achieve the transformation, but still you did not get the one thing that is most essential…" Huaco dangled the bait.

The two teens resisted for a few moments but huffed in exasperation at the old man's theatrics and took the bait, "… and what is it?" Hermione voiced.

"The _need_ to achieve the transformation…" the high priest crowed in triumph.

The two teens answered him with an eloquent, "huh!"

Huaco gave them a gentle smile, "We have a saying here, 'there is a season for everything under the sun', and it applies to both of you. Especially you Miss Granger, you have no impediment to achieve the transformation except that the time is not right."

"Magic is mostly intent after all…" Harry rejoined in a soft whisper.

"For you Mr. Potter, it may be more important to commune with nature magic, that may be the only way for you to achieve the physical transformation into a snorkack," the high priest counseled.

The two teens were taken aback, "Snorkack?" Hermione exclaimed, "You mean crumple horned snorkack?"

Huaco looked at the wide eyed teens, perplexed, "No, just snorkack. Why?"

Harry and Hermione looked at each other silently communicating about it. By now they were able to block their thoughts easily enough and Huaco was able to pick them up only if they intended and so he was not privy to their thoughts. Thankfully, the two teens mastered the art of non-verbal communication due to their close association over the years. Finally they decided that there was no need to embarrass themselves by admitting that they considered Luna's explanations about what may really be exotic or even extinct magical creatures as nothing more than inane ramblings. Besides, it was nearly the time for their obligatory exercise regimen before dinner.

Harry decided on a partial explanation, "We learnt that it was called 'Kuahee' by the Native American people."

Later that night, sleeping in the cavern, cuddling each other, Harry broached the subject of his animal form, "So, Snorkack, eh!"

Hermione huffed, "I am not going to give Luna any more ammunition to tease me." It was well known that while Harry usually indulged the small blonde when she spoke about some strange animals with their equally strange names, Hermione was used to restraining herself from saying anything hurtful to the likeable blonde. While they knew that Luna had some strange powers to see future actions of some importance, Harry and Hermione never imagined that the animals she told them about were anything more than a figment of her imagination. Now though, they were not so sure. Still, they were not going to tell Luna about what they learnt about the Snorkack, they would hear no end of it.

Harry simply continued to stroke her back in a soothing motion while Hermione calmed down and continued, "We will have to dream up some nicknames for our forms just like your dad, Sirius, and Remus."

Harry sighed, "That's the best way I suppose. Using the Native American names is not so easy and the Peruvian name is a strict no no…" He sighed again, "Sirius is not going to let us live. I always thought that it was very immature of them, but now I see that they might have had the right idea about keeping their animagus forms a secret."

They also discussed about what they would have to do to finally connect the magic around them. It was still frustratingly difficult for them to feel the magic in the air. Huaco was unable to help them more than he already did; it was Harry and Hermione who were having difficulty keeping their minds clear. It was almost as if they were to unlearn what they learnt so far.

"Maybe we should touch our spirit forms when trying to connect with the magic around us…" Harry thought out loud.

Hermione perked up, "I guess that may be the way to go. Especially for you…"

Yes, they were willing to try calling up their animagus forms as they learnt during their stay at the medicine grounds of the Native Americans. Harry may actually have to use the magic in nature to achieve his transformation and the need for that may actually give them a kick start in feeling the magic in the air.

_**Minor Break**_

After that, it took the teens only about a week to connect with the magic around them. The method they used to attain this was totally unprecedented and that shocked Huaco. He was taught that the mind had to be tranquil and completely clear of all thoughts or even a motive and only then could their consciousness recognize the magic around them.

Harry and Hermione used a totally different approach; they quickly realized that they could never clear their minds of all thoughts as they were always in motion. Whether it was through their thoughts or their actions, the two teens were never idle, it defined who they were and it was their inherent nature. They could never go against their nature and that was the reason why they were failing at keeping their thoughts away.

A witch or wizard's 'spirit essence' was the individual in his or her most basic personality. It's intangible but is also essential and it was in this form whether physically or metaphorically that the witch or wizard was closest to nature. One might even say that he was communing with nature and its energy.

Therefore, it made sense that Harry and Hermione were able to connect so easily with the magical energy around them. Their forms were magical too which gave them heightened senses which transferred to the physical bodies of the two teens when they connected with their inner animal. To the high priest this was a revelation and it showed him why the two, even though they were not even fifteen, could be considered as the most powerful magicals on earth.

When the two teens were able to sense the magic around them, Huaco could feel the subtle shift in the magic around Harry and Hermione. Usually, it felt like a gentle breeze but when the two teens connected with the magic in nature, they instinctively pulled it towards them. At that moment, the high priest felt as if he was in a vacuum, suffocating to him due to the lack of magic that he could connect to. Due to their naivety, Harry and Hermione, tried to pull the magic towards them and inevitably the connection would snap and the magic would rush away from them as a torrent. The aged wizard felt as if he was buffeted around in a stormy sea; both the teens were powerful in their own right and even though Harry was inherently powerful, they turned out to be equal in terms of sensing the magic around them and pulling it to them. Now, only if they could only limit their hunger to just a single thread of magical energy and not everything around them and sustain the pull to use it for their benefit.

Now after another week of trying, Harry and Hermione were a lot better at controlling the force they put in to pull the magic towards them. They realized that the magical energy around them was as strong as a string of thread. They needed to guide it towards them gently rather than tugging at it and they managed to sustain the connection with the magic around them for a few moments, enough for them to achieve the most rudimentary effects without actual spells or wand movements.

At this juncture they had another transition to make; they had to consciously direct the magic around them to bring about the desired effect while still keeping their connection with the magic around them. Only then would it be possible for them to do magic for extended periods of time. It meant that accessing their spiritual form must become second nature to them; they would have to be in constant communication with both the magic around them and also with their 'spirit essence'.

Harry and Hermione felt that they got the basics down and now it was only through constant practice that they would achieve their target. May be it would become easy for them once they successfully achieve their animagus transformation? Even the high priest did not know the answer for that. Meanwhile, the two teens were hard at work to maintain their spiritual state even when they were doing everyday things like eating and bathing. They were thankful to be locked away in a place distant from the everyday chaos and spent most of their time in harnessing their inner animal.

It all started very differently though. Two days after they decided to use their 'spirit essence' to try and connect to the magic around them, Hermione noticed that Harry fell asleep during their meditation session and at mid-day too.

Huffing at her betrothed, Hermione poked him to try and wake him up. To her surprise, Harry was quite resilient to her efforts. She was trying to renew her attempt, this time a little harder when their teacher stopped her, "It is a good sign, let him be…"

"How can sleeping in the middle of accessing our spirit forms be a good sign," Hermione questioned incredulously.

"You do remember that the physical manifestation of his spiritual form requires a lot of energy," he stopped when he saw the growing realization in the witch's eyes. Huaco smiled at her before continuing, "… he is on the cusp of achieving the transformation but lacks the magical energy to do so and that had drained away his core and so his body is resting now."

Hermione was suddenly worried, "It's dangerous for him though…"

Huaco shook his head and patted her shoulder in reassurance, "Not to worry, his magical form is the closest approximation to immortality as possible. Harry's constant efforts to achieve the transformation will force his spirit form to draw the energy from nature…"

"So he will be able to physically transform now…" Hermione was excited.

"Unfortunately no…" the high priest interrupted her celebration, "… for that he has to consciously draw the magical energy into his magical core so that it can sustain the transformation. The advantage that Harry will get out of it is that once formed, the connection to the magic around him may well be near permanent."

That was all the encouragement that Hermione needed and she redoubled her efforts.

_**Scene Break**_

It was now three months since Harry and Hermione entered the cavern underneath the sun god's temple on Soto Island. With the companionship and teachings of their friend, mentor, and guide, the high priest Huaco, Harry and Hermione could say that they were reborn.

The two teens were no longer ordinary witch and wizard; they had an extraordinary perception of their surroundings. This was aided by the fact that they could sense changes in the magic around them. They were not experts at it yet but they were better than the average Chilean magic user and infinitely better than their British counterparts.

Even in the country that they learnt to sense magic around them, not every magical user was able to connect with magic around them. Magic users in Chile were different in that they were masters of using ritual forms of magic and on the other hand, they were inferior to all other magicals in that they could not use magic to help their everyday chores. Not everyone had the discipline and the ability to sense magic around them and use it to perform wandless magic. Only a few who were trained in the Sun god's temple achieved the ability to use their own magical core to power spells without a wand and only an extremely small numbers raise to the level of being able to power their spells from the magic in nature. Harry and Hermione really considered themselves blessed to be trained by one of the two currently alive.

Three months of pushing themselves later, the two teens were in a position where they need never use their magical core for anything more than sustaining themselves. With a mere thought they could do everything that a powerful witch or wizard could do with a wand. From something simple as levitating a feather, Harry and Hermione could blast a building apart if they needed to and without breaking a sweat. All it took them was to get in touch with their 'spirit essence' and pull a thread of magic from around them and visualize the effect they wanted.

There was a catch to that too, they could not maintain a contact with their inner animal for a substantial length of time. Harry was able to manage it for a whole morning while Hermione had to retreat after about two hours. They hoped that with time and practice, it would become second nature to them or once they achieved the physical transformation. For casting magic through extended periods of time, the two teens still had to rely on their wands.

Being in their spirit form or in contact with their spirit essence was a very strange experience, good strange, but still strange for Harry and Hermione. Hermione felt a little more energetic than normal and she was hard put to stay in one place. She wanted to run around the entire cavern just to burn off that excess energy but more importantly she was did not like the lack of the earthly smell that came with fresh air in a forest or a grassland. In addition to the heightened senses, she felt the magic around her thrumming with life and barely restrained power. It was very easy for her to unleash that energy with just a thought; yes, whatever they did currently using that magical energy was simple things like those they learnt in the first year at Hogwarts, but the potential was there for them to unleash it if needed.

Harry was in a way forced to draw the magic around him if he even wanted to remain in that state for longer periods of time. This was also the reason why he felt very lazy, it was almost as if he did not have the energy to even do simple things. He felt like turning around and going to sleep if he was using the magic around him. However, if he forced himself from his lethargy, Harry could feel the immense power at his command, not just from the magic in nature, but also from within him. He was way ahead of Hermione in channeling the free magic into his core powering it up. He felt invulnerable in such a state.

However, he was unable to transform physically even when he was powering his magical core up. So much so that he was resigned to the idea that he might never physically transform into his 'Kuahee' or 'snorkack' form.

The sad part for Hermione was that she was also unable to achieve her animagus transformation despite her burning desire to attain her 'Wischuk' form. Maybe it was seeing Harry's pain at not being able to transform, her mind subconsciously shut down her own transformation, or it was something else, Hermione did not know. She chalked it up to the possibility that it was still not the 'season under the sun' for her to transform.

They were now ready to go back to the surface, afraid about what was waiting for them. It was about three months and they could not expect Emma and Dan still waiting for them; they would probably have left back to England and now Harry and Hermione would have to think of ways to get back. But that was later, right now they were in front of an array of Tom Riddle's horcruxes.

The family decided that the diary of the dark lord was also to be consigned to the depths of hell whenever the team had a safe way of disposing the horcruxes off. Not only were all the death eaters who were on the fringe and could be coerced to back into the general society, were already turned, the soul piece inside the diary looked like it was beginning to rebel. The diary stopped responding to whatever was written in it and the family could sense that the soul piece inside the diary was looking at ways to release itself and maybe search for ways to gain a body. All it needed was a small change in the rune sequence and though the diary was inert, if anyone could find a way to release itself from the binding, it would be the creator of the diary. Harry did not want that to happen and so it was time to get rid of the soul piece.

To the two teens it somehow felt apt that the first steps to destroy evil were being taken in the Sun god's abode.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Huaco asked for the umpteenth time.

Destroying the diary was a simple thing, it was just a matter of etching the required runes to shut off the connection between the magic in the air that was keeping the soul piece alive, and the rune sequence assimilating the magic, and Harry did that. The result was, at least to Harry, a little disappointing. There was no fireworks display or spectacular blasts or anything like that, a single pulse of magic emanated from the diary and then it remained inert. The only sign that led them to believe that the soul piece was actually dead was the lack of 'evilness' around it. That and also the fact that the diary which was resistant to magic capable of destroying it, took damage now with the soul piece gone. A simple '_incendio_' from Hermione's wand reduced it to ash.

The two teens had two other abominations with them, the diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw and the Locket that belonged to Salazar Slytherin and now housed pieces of the dark lord Voldemort. As the case with the diary, the two items were resistant to magic and moreover, the priceless relics were of historical importance and the two teens did not have the heart to physically destroy them. The answer, again, was to cut off the connection with the ambient magic.

With their teacher watching them, the two teens concentrated and with minimal effort, latched onto the thread of magic that was being fed into the horcrux. The soul piece needed this magic to sustain itself and denying it the means was an easy thing to do for Harry and Hermione. With two simultaneous tugs, Harry took care of the locket while Hermione did the same with the diadem.

The three magicals waited a few minutes and when nothing else happened, let out a sigh of relief. It was easy for them to feel the change in the magic around the horcruxes. While earlier, there was a steady stream, albeit a very small one, of magic into the items, now there was none. They were truly inert. Disregarding the two teens' protests, Huaco lifted the two items with his bare hands.

Hermione could recall with vivid clarity the effect the horcurx had on her. She was thankful that there was no such feeling now; four of Voldemort's soul pieces have indeed been destroyed. Hopefully, there were only two more horcruxes to be taken care of. They did not have a clue as to their identity or to their location, but still the two teens were upbeat. It was a significant step towards destroying the evil known as Lord Voldemort.

The high priest was impressed. It was the first time that he was able to teach anyone to connect with the magic in nature and use it to power their intent to do magic. Never in his long life did he believe that he could find someone worthy of learning the skill and to find that not one but two teenagers achieve it; Huaco felt blessed. So much in fact that he broke another cardinal rule, he wanted to reward them with a treasure so great that even many of the priests in the temple did not know about it.

With a gruff, "Follow me…" the high priest disappeared from before the surprised teens.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other, unable to understand the reason. They felt that it was some sort of a test for them and were determined to do well in it as was their wont. They identified the displaced magic and latching onto it, followed their teacher.

The two teens were surprised to find themselves in a very narrow tube of rock. It was similar to a mine shaft and it was confirmed by an astonishing sight before them. Wherever they turned to, the eye caught the glint of gold and it was and enormous reserve of gold.

'_This is the reason why we were always at war_,' Huaco gestured toward the rich vein.

The two teens were awed at the enormous treasure. The point was really driven home after seeing the ore before them. "Where are we…?" Hermione asked timidly.

Huaco sighed; he knew that the two teens were trustworthy but he already crossed a line by bringing them to this place. '_An uninhabited island in Lago Titicaca_,' he admitted.

"Wow!" Harry exclaimed, "No wonder you are so secretive."

The high priest chuckled; reflecting on the fact that he did not pick any malicious intent from the two teens even when faced with such riches. '_This area is not only a gold mine but it also has a magic that can grant you something that you need the most_.'

"Should we ask for something," Harry thought out loud. He was not sure what he desperately needed; knowledge was something that was always welcome but he did not believe that a gold mine would give him that, however magical it might be. Frankly, the only thing he could think of was a ring for his wife-to-be.

'_Place your hands on the wall and clear your minds of all thoughts_,' Huaco instructed.

The two teens watched in awe as two blobs of gold arose from the vein in front of them, it was almost as if it was bubbling through their fingers; Harry's was a lot bigger than Hermione's. The gold began to morph and in front of Hermione was a chakana, also known as the tree of life. The beautiful craftsmanship aside, the piece pulsed with energy, almost a life of its own. The upper part of the chakana was made of pure white gold in contrast to the lower half which was normal gold.

The high priest plucked another piece of gold and molded it into a beautiful chain. He allowed the chain to thread the chakana and forgoing a clasp, the two ends melded into each other making it one continuous chain. Huaco placed the chain around Hermione's neck blessing her in ancient Inca rites, '_An amazing gift from magic, keep it near you always_,' he advised.

The piece of gold before Harry was still morphing and only after Hermione's did, it began to take definite shape. In front of him was a long and hollow, "Scabbard!" Harry exclaimed in surprise.

The finished scabbard hung in the air in front of him and Harry reached out automatically still confused. Before anyone could offer any comments, the sword of Gryffindor materialized and slid gracefully into the scabbard.

"But I am not a warrior mage…" Harry stuttered out in shock and a little awe.

Huaco shrugged his shoulder, '_Nevertheless, it's your legacy. Keep it on you always_…' He conjured a simple but sturdy leather belt and gave it to the young wizard. Harry decided to wear the sword on his back and the strap adjusted accordingly.

With his job done, Huaco disappeared again and the two teens followed him. They arrived with nary a sound in front of a surprised Dan and Emma Granger who were looking for any signs of their daughter and her boyfriend. They spent a restless night in a hotel in Puno and spent the morning in sightseeing with nervous energy. Dan and Emma arrived at the temple on Soto Island in time for Lunch as part of the remembrance feast.

An equally surprised but excited Hermione ran into her mother's arms, "Mum, Dad!" she exclaimed, "You are still here…"

Dan took his turn at hugging his daughter and chuckled at Hermione's surprise, "It's only the next day Hermione…"

"You were away for less than a day…" Emma also laughed at her daughter's antics. She was acting as if they were away for more than that.

Hermione was so surprised that she could not say anything and it was left to Harry to state the reason for their shock, "But we took three months to master the skill…"

"Three months!" Now it was the elder Grangers' turn to be shocked. "How is that possible…" Emma sputtered.

Harry and the Grangers turned to a smiling Huaco, '_I did promise to return you the next day_.' He had a smug smile on his weathered face.

The two teens bowed to their teacher in gratitude and the elder Grangers followed their lead. The high priest waved them off with a blessing and watched as the four foreigners were warmly welcomed to the feast by the priests. There was a sea change in their attitude towards the two teens and their guardians. Though they were not totally accepted into their fold, the other priests knew that the two teens were blessed by the Sun god and that meant that they were nearly a part of their society.

Huaco watched Harry and Hermione with a contended smile, it was an eye opening experience for him too. To think that the fate of the entire world rested on the shoulders of the young man! Huaco mused that when the time came for him to meet _inti_, he could hold his head high and tell him that he did his part in saving the world.


	46. Chapter 46

**Declaration: ****I write for my own pleasure and not for profit. I do not own Harry Potter Universe.**

**With You by My Side**

**Chapter 46- First blood, the second time**

While Harry and Hermione were enjoying their stay at Buenos Ares, something much more sinister was happening closer to home, at Little Hangleton.

A grotesquely misshapen infant was conversing with a man, and if that was not strange enough, the topic of conversation would have been if anyone was privy to it. "… and I need someone to take care of me every day," said the rasping voice that had a very high tenor that was too distinct from the usual voice of an infant.

The wraith of Lord Voldemort was finally bound to an infant in order for him to get a modicum of a body and in his homunculus form, the dark lord also got the control on his magic back. When he was pushed out of Quirrell's body more than two years ago, Voldemort had to rely on drifting around rather than move in a particular direction with a purpose. The small bit of magic that he was able to steal from Harry Potter during his escape, gave him enough power to get out of the wards surrounding Hogwarts. The borrowed magic, without a magical core could only stay for a very short time, and that meant he was nothing more than a muggle and Lord Voldemort hated that.

The current form he was in had a rudimentary magical core as part of the ritual that was used to bind him to an infant who was forcibly taken away from the now dead mother. It was nowhere near the power he had as Lord Voldemort but it was enough for him to cast a few spells before he had to recharge his core. That was the reason he had to depend on his servants to take care of him even though he loathed the idea of appearing weak to them.

The man who was in front of the chair in which the homunculus form of the dark lord was resting, was probably in his late thirties. However, the gauntness of his face due to years of being hidden and controlled, made him look much older and if you look closer, the deranged look on his face made him unapproachable to any sane person. Now he had a sickeningly adoring look on him, while answering the Lord Voldemort, "I am here to serve you my Lord!"

The child like figure looked at his devoted servant, something which he could say confidently about the man in front of him, was his absolute devotion. "I am glad for that Bartemius." He was interrupted by Barty Crouch Jr babbling his thanks and the great recognition that his master has given him.

Lord Voldemort continued, "While the others lorded it up when they got the chance, you came looking for me. Not only that you brought that ministry woman with you. You do not know how helpful she was…"

Barty soaked up the praise like a drowning man given a new lease of life, and to the escaped convict and death eater, it was true. He was, in essence, the most trusted of men in his master's camp; he hoped that this will elevate him even above Bellatrix Lestrange in the pecking order. While the woman was languishing in Azkaban, he was proving useful to their lord and talking of being useful, his lord was detailing the plan to take over the wizarding world.

"… as you see, you will be much more useful to me in this way," Lord Voldemort explained to an ecstatic Barty. "I think Lucius should learn some humility and repent for his failures…" the grotesque chuckle still sent a chill down the deranged man's spine. "May be Lucius can grease our way in the wizengamot…" the dark lord mused, "Yes… yes, Crabbe or Goyle would do well for me…"

Lord Voldemort then ordered his servant to pass his commands to Lucius Malfoy before he himself would go on his mission. However, that was still a few days away as Barty was not allowed to leave his presence until someone was there to replace him. The dark lord did not want to be helpless and he had to be fed regularly to keep himself alive.

The tête-à-tête between the two was rudely interrupted by the sound of a body hitting the ground just outside the closed door. The dark lord commanded his servant to check what was happening; he had a feeling as to the cause of the sound but he was not ready to accept the humiliation. He should have been more aware of the connection between the snake and himself but he was so focused on the planning for revenge that the damn snake was able to hide his activities from him. Lord Voldemort was seething; the snake was turning out to be smarter than himself and even thought the snake was a part of him, he did not like the idea that he was able to outwit the great Lord Voldemort.

True to what he thought, Lord Voldemort could see the enormous snake already swallowing the dead caretaker of the Riddle Manor.

'''_Why can't you leave the killing to me_...''' the homunculus body of Lord Voldemort hissed at the snake in parseltongue.

The snake chuckled at the petulant whine in the dark lord's voice and decided to gloat, '''_you cannot even move and yet you want to reign on the world_.'''

The dark lord was incensed; however, it was not very frightening on the face of a toddler. Moreover, his magic was already weakening due to the talk with his servant and it was quite a while since he had his potion made of snake venom, venom from the same snake that was taunting him.

'''_I am the main soul, you are just a piece of me_,''' he hissed back. '''_You have to obey me_.'''

Even Barty could hear the venom in his voice now and was wondering why the dark lord was angry with his pet. He did not know that it was not a pet and if he was able to understand the exchange between the two parselmouths, he would have been terrified at the prospect of angering the serpent.

The snake was enjoying it now, '''_You may be the main piece but I am the better piece_.''' He had his fun but he could feel the seriousness of the situation; the magical core of the homunculus was fading fast and if it was not allowed to recharge, their very own existence could be threatened.

'''_You are lucky that my own survival is tied to yours_,''' the large snake conceded. Having won the verbal joust, the snake calmed down and allowed the only human in the room to milk his venom glands for the venom which was the main ingredient in the potion that was keeping Lord Voldemort surviving.

_**Scene Break**_

Harry's birthday party was long gone and it was the time for the two teens to go to the quidditch world cup. The magical adults in their lives were all called in to manage the arrangements for accommodating more than half a million magicals in one place; of them, more than a thousand were of high profile. Not only was the security going to be tight, but there would be a lot of personal security guards and that was causing a lot of headache to Amelia. She was determined to get every private guards registered but was meeting with a lot of resistance. In a way it was evident that some of the guards would be undercover and they would not like themselves to be revealed. The head of DMLE was adamant though; she was not taking any chance that the foreign wizards would not cause trouble themselves, especially the Bulgarian and the Irish contingent whose players were going to battle it out in the arena.

After much haggling, a compromise was reached. Anyone who was not a registered auror, hit wizard, or unspeakable was to take an oath that they would not cause any harm to the citizens of Britain during their stay in the country. Though there was no way to identify if they were security guards or undercover agents, Amelia was satisfied that they would not cause any trouble. The registered members of any DMLE already were oath bound to protect and serve the general population and even if they were from another country, they could never cause any harm. Now the only thing that Amelia could do was to hope that the celebrations that were sure to follow would not turn from being boisterous into disruptive.

Amelia was unanimously voted by everyone in her department for a desk job during the world cup, despite her protests. Not only was she still breast feeding Canopus, the world cup was a potential flash point where tempers were definitely going to be high and the atmosphere turning ugly in a matter of seconds. Though Amelia was very capable in her own right, she was also potentially the next Minister of Magic and in times of crisis the head of DMLE was the one in charge of governing the ministry. Like in the non-magical world, the two top officials of the ministry were not allowed to be at the same place at the same time.

Cornelius Fudge was not going to let the opportunity for some limelight that easily. He was already aware of the writing on the wall and his continued tenure at the top post was hanging by a thread. That made him desperate for attention and maybe even a small amount of publicity in the hopes of salvaging his position. Not that it was going to happen.

With all the adults busy, Harry and Hermione were left to fend for themselves regarding their own trip to see the finals of the quidditch world cup. They were to meet Sirius at the stadium and in the box that he reserved for them. Though they were both capable, Dan and Emma were a little afraid to let Harry and Hermione go by themselves. Thankfully, their dilemma was solved when an invitation from Ginny made their way. The entire Weasley family was also to go to the world cup and so Ginny invited Harry and Hermione to spend a couple of days at her home and then everyone was to go to the site where the world cup was to take place, via portkey.

_**Minor Break**_

Even before Harry and Hermione arrived at the Burrow, Molly Weasley was ready to make their guests feel at home; she was well known for her hospitality and this time it was a very special case. Harry Potter was going to stay in her home and she was going to pull out all stops to impress him.

The first step was to welcome him as if he was a part of the family. As soon as Harry and Hermione stepped into the house, the matriarch engulfed the raven haired wizard in a vice like grip.

"Welcome to the Burrow, my boy," the woman boomed. In the enclosed space that was the living room of the house, it felt as if she was determined to leave them deaf. If that was not enough, Harry felt as if he was being strangled rather than hugged. Whenever Emma hugged him, Harry felt the warmth of a mother's love in it rather than the desire to do his utmost to escape from the death grip he was in now. That did not mean that Emma was a pushover, oh no, her hugs rivalled that of Mrs. Weasley's in their strength, but somehow, there always was a distinct lack of discomfort in them. Maybe it was simply due to the fact that he did not know Mrs. Weasley while she was acting as if he was her son or something; Emma on the other hand not only knew him but was also going to be his mother-in-law.

After satisfying herself that Harry was properly welcomed, from Harry's perspective it would be strangled to near death, Mrs. Weasley relinquished her hold and turned to her other guest. With a simple pat on Hermione's shoulder, and a "Welcome Hermione," the matriarch moved away to let them settle into their assigned rooms. Harry was to share with Ron and Hermione was to share with Ginny.

Harry felt offended on Hermione's behalf; the girl in question herself was undecided. She observed the differences in the greetings but chalked it to the possibility that everyone knew Harry Potter and wanted to be closer to him while Hermione Granger was unknown. Hermione wanted to give the benefit of doubt to the matronly woman and that the interactions with her would get more comfortable once she got settled into the daily routine of the Burrow and the woman got to know her.

However, that turned out to be wishful thinking on Hermione's part as time went by. The two days at the Burrow were spent in trying to get away from the affections of the woman; to an outside observer, Mrs. Weasley would be a woman who wanted to do the best to their guests and so a certain degree of hovering was acceptable. But when the guests were merely friends of her teenaged daughter and not some royalty, then her attentions were bordering on the officious.

Her mother's blatant attempts to put Harry and her together, gave Ginny the excuse to take her two guests to the outside as frequently and as long as possible. The countryside was not anything spectacular but it was large and open. The presence of an orchard and a pool with delightfully cool water meant that the three teens with the occasional addition of Ron and the twins were almost always outside the house. It was a pity that Luna was out of the country, otherwise her addition would have delighted Harry and Hermione, further.

If Molly Weasley's attempts were restricted to get Harry for her daughter, Harry would have laughed it away or may be taken it as a challenge to invent new ways to escape her. However, the matriarch was a diehard follower of Dumbledore and so a dose of daily lectures were also included in her ministrations.

The main topic hovered around how he was still a child and did not know any better and that he should leave things like administration of the school to the headmaster. It was no good to go against the old man's decisions as he was a great wizard and so knows what's best; Harry should not antagonize him.

Harry and Hermione were unsure if the headmaster put her up to this in an attempt to preempt any changes to the status quo regarding the death eaters or the curriculum at the school, as the two were hinting. The other option was that Molly Weasley saw the writing on the wall and was indignant on his behalf. Harry and Hermione would readily agree that Dumbledore was a great wizard and that it was his presence that may have kept the peace so long, however, his tendency to forgive even the most dangerous of criminals was certainly not helping. Most of those in power now were so set in their beliefs and the end result was that the British wizarding world was suffering. Harry and Hermione knew that change had to come at Hogwarts and they were prepared to bring that in.

More than once, did Harry entertain the thoughts of pulling rank and remind the woman that he was an adult in the eyes of law and the head of a family of which Hermione was an integral part. In his heart, she was the matriarch of House Potter, only a ceremony and the physical consummation of their relationship was all that was needed to make it official.

The excessive interference by Mrs. Weasley was grating on Harry's nerves but he kept his temper in check. Now that he knew the cause for the occasional mood swings that made him irritable and grouchy, Harry was able to keep a firm grip on himself. The stint at Peru also helped him to keep a track of the foreign magic in him. Though he was unable to get rid of it, Harry was able to analyze the events that caused the foreign magic to gain strength and influence him. So far, with Hermione's help, he was successful in reigning his wayward temper which also meant that the overall negative influence of the foreign magic in him was minimal.

Overall, Harry and Hermione made an effort to be pleasant guests even though their host was bordering on unpleasant. It was only for Ginny's sake they did that but suffice to say that the two teens decided that this was their last trip to the Burrow for the near future.

After another humiliating encounter, where her mother tried to grab Harry in a rib crushing hug and him darting underneath her outstretched hands, Ginny tried to apologize, "I am very sorry guys, I know that my mum hoped that I could get together with Harry, but she should not have tried to actually force it."

Ginny was leading the other two towards the pool on the Burrow's property on a balmy day but she was mortified. She did have a crush on Harry, but meeting him and seeing his heart firmly with Hermione, meant that her crush died a long time ago.

"Did you not tell her about Michael?" Harry wanted to know.

The redhead could not stop the mortification showing on her face, "She would have blown a gasket if she knew about him. In her eyes I am still a little girl and hearing that I was dating someone would not have gone well."

Now that she thought about it, Ginny realized that it was unfair of her. Even if she kept silent about her boyfriend, she should have made it clear to her mum that she was not interested in Harry romantically. He was a great friend but even if his heart was not engaged, he was far too bookish for her; he did not know much about quidditch, for Merlin's sake and for the Weasleys that was close to blasphemy. Maybe she could have tried to get him interested in her and change herself enough so that Harry's interests would be captivating to her too but that would have been a long term project. All that was moot now any way, as Hermione was not only his girlfriend, she was officially his betrothed and unofficially his wife; Ginny could never compete with that.

Ginny sighed again and murmured, "No she would not have taken that well and may even try to stop me from seeing him…"

"… and you are not too young to snag me?" Harry asked incredulously.

Hermione giggled at his gobsmacked expression, "You are Harry Potter, all the rules go up in smoke when it comes to you."

Grumbling at the injustice of the world and at the two laughing girls, Harry stripped off his shirt and dived into the cool water. Tomorrow they were leaving the Burrow and it could not come too soon in his opinion.

_**Minor Break**_

The crowd that gathered in the magically hidden quidditch stadium was overwhelming to Harry and Hermione who never ventured to any sporting event or other recreational activities that allowed people to gather in large numbers. Their form of exercise was limited to running laps or swimming and not sports even in the non-magical world. They, however, were far too excited to mind the boisterous chanting and cheering going on. People everywhere were decked in clothes supporting either of the teams or were carrying various paraphernalia representing the two competing teams. Harry shuddered at the thought of fanatic fans inciting riots when the team they were supporting did not win, just like the Soccer hooligans that they saw occasionally on TV. Thankfully the division of the fans was not absolute as there was no home team due to the final being held on a neutral venue. Also the presence of a large number of security guards made people behave and there were quite a few in the audience that just wanted to watch the match or were there for the experience of it like Harry and Hermione.

The two teens were ready to get immersed in a wide variety of cultures and languages from around the wizarding world. This was what they came to experience and that the experience was beyond what they expected gave them immense joy. They were also met by Fleur Delacour, their veela friend and the daughter of the French foreign minister.

The addition of another intelligent witch to their small group which included the eldest, Bill, and the youngest Ginny Weasley, made mixing with the foreigners very interesting. Even though talks about culture or the way that they use magic took a back seat, just watching the foreign witches and wizards, and hearing the strange words that were being used to power magic itself was very enlightening to Harry and Hermione. Bill and Ginny were only interested in talking about their countries famous teams while Fleur just enjoyed being in the presence of two of her very good friends.

Finally it was time for the match and Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys went to their box which was rented by Sirius who met them there. The box was one of the most luxurious and so was very pricey, but it was in line with the others hosting the dignitaries from the ministries of other countries. Fleur had to go to the French delegation's box so that she could stay with her family. After the introductory speeches and the formal exchange of team lists by the ministry officials of Ireland and Bulgaria, everything was set for the game to start.

The rambunctious crowd enthralled Harry and Hermione who were just used to the school competition, where the students supported a team, but never in the scale of what they were witnessing in the final of the quidditch match. Harry was unable to concentrate on one thing and his eyes were constantly roaming all around the stadium drinking in the sights and for someone who never wanted to be there in the first place, it was surprisingly very interesting.

Harry was so involved in crowd watching that he missed the entrance of the Bulgarian team mascots, a gaggle of enchantingly beautiful women swaying the crowd and leaving most of the men to act like bumbling idiots. It was only when Ron and the twins tried to jump from their box and lie prostrate before the gorgeous women that Harry snapped back to his surroundings and only then did he realize that the women were actually veela.

The two teens already met a good number of veela during their trip to France during their first year, and because of that Harry had a good enough resistance to their allure. Apart from that there was another reason for resistance and that was being in love. Hermione knew that Harry was in love with her, but at the same time, there was always a fear that he would find someone much more beautiful than her. Even their betrothal did not fully suppress her irrational fear. This was in a way an assurance that was unexpected but readily welcome.

On the other hand, Harry knew that his betrothed was a little conscious of her slightly larger front teeth and untamable hair, and always did his best to reassure her. He really hoped that this incident would put a stop to her ridiculous notion that she was not beautiful.

Almost as if she sensed his thoughts, Hermione leaned her head on his shoulder while squeezing his hand in gratitude, "I am really sorry that I doubted you, my love."

Harry simply kissed her forehead and tightened his hug. "You are my best friend and in my eyes the most beautiful woman."

Hermione blushed beautifully at that compliment and ducked her head but could not help smile radiantly and at that moment she really felt beautiful.

The game was a see-saw of brilliant battles and it finally ended in a come-from-behind victory for the Bulgarian team thanks to their star seeker. Harry and Hermione were caught up in the excitement and along with the Weasleys cried themselves hoarse thoroughly enjoying the game. Though it was not really what they would have elected for an evening of entertainment, the duo was willing to say that it was a success, and as long as they were not drawn into analyzing every move, Harry and Hermione were able to enjoy a day out.

Exiting the stands after the match, the two teens tried to block out the dissection of the match while valiantly trying not to be crushed in the rush. Ignoring the others, they were immersed in a world of their own and began a discussion regarding the cultures of foreign wizards that they briefly met or spied upon during their walk around the camping ground. They were to stay with the Weasleys the night before they could travel by portkey to the Burrow and then onwards to Oxford after lunch. By that time all the foreign witches and wizards would have left for their homes and Sirius and the others will be off duty so to speak.

The attendees were slowly moving towards the campsite but it was noticeably less crowded than at the start of the match. A few of those who were lucky to get their portkeys timed to leave at the end of the match and almost all of the dignitaries already left the site. Apparently only the Ministry delegations from Ireland and Bulgaria were still around to take part in the post-match formalities.

By the time the group were nearing the area where tents were pitched for all those who were to stay the night, it was very late. The walk which should have taken about half an hour turned out to be more than an hour, with people clamouring to meet the 'Boy-Who-Lived' and his betrothed. The legend of Harry Potter only grew with their exploits in academics; only Nicholas Flamel made such an impact with new discoveries before Harry and Hermione came onto the scene.

Harry looked away in frustration, from talking to an older man who was there trying to tell him how good an ally he could be. Harry was sure that the man was full of himself, not up to the mark of Lockhart but this man was trying to beat their former professor. Thankfully, he did not have a daughter of marriageable age, otherwise he was sure that Hermione would have blasted him away. Then again, it would probably have saved them from the headache that was threatening to form. The two teens could see that the Weasley family was quite a way in front of them and almost reached the tent they were to spend the night in. Harry and Hermione were growing tired of trying to maintain a polite façade and were ready to snap at the man.

Suddenly the air was filled with screams of terror and flashes of light. Harry and Hermione's companion looked at the sky and paled suddenly before apparating out of there post haste. The two teens were confused but as soon as they also looked at the sky, their confusion cleared. The dark mark was cast over the site of the quidditch world cup.

Pandemonium reigned with people scrambling to get to the safety of the woods that lined the site, with the tents being immolated, that was the only place where people could safely stay out of sight. Adults who were able to apparate and could take children with them were doing so.

The two teens were supremely thankful that the wards around the grounds only prevented people from apparating in but not out. The original plan was to inhibit all such movements, but Harry and Hermione were able to talk Amelia out of it and now it was proving to be a very good idea. A lot of people were able to escape and those with small children were immediately directed by the remaining security guards to safety. Harry hoped that the causalities were minimum.

Out in the distance, the twins dragging Ron and Ginny to safety while Mr. Weasley along with Bill, Charlie, and Percy were sprinting towards the place where they could see a group of about ten death eaters causing the most damage.

Harry and Hermione could also apparate out of danger, but they opted to stay behind and see if they could help out. Even before they reached the protection of the trees, the two were unceremoniously shoved aside by the frantic crowd. Harry sensed Hermione falling and quickly grabbed her by the waist and turned his body around to crash onto the forest floor on his back but managed to cushion her fall. Quickly assessing the situation he immediately pushed Hermione down to the ground and shielded her from being trampled with his own body. They wondered what made the crowd run away from the spot they were running to, when they saw two masked death eaters at the exact spot they were aiming for.

Taking advantage of the thinning crowd, Harry jumped up and pulled Hermione to him, "Are you alright Hermione? Are you injured?" Harry asked her desperately raking his eyes on his disheveled best friend. Hermione grabbed him in a desperate hug assuring herself as well as him of their mutual safety.

Knowing that Hermione was not injured Harry began looking for Ron and the others who got separated from the two of them. He wanted to go in search of them but that would mean that they have to cross the group of death eaters that were in between them and the likely hiding spot of the Weasley siblings. Hermione desperately clutched at Harry which also prevented him from rushing out from behind the tree that they took refuge.

Their relative safety was however shattered as Harry and Hermione spied the two masked death eaters began walking towards them, probably spying them behind the tree. Overcoming her initial hesitancy and fear, Hermione turned towards Harry and they locked eyes and conversing about their response to the threat without the need for words.

The two teens were relatively well trained in combat magics and if they really wanted to, they could overwhelm their opponents using the magic around them. On the other hand, they really did not know the potential of the two death eaters they would be facing in a very short time. They never experienced danger before but now they had no other option but to confront it. What they expected was that the death eaters would start raining curses as soon as the two teens were spotted, instead, they were closing the distance, what for, Harry and Hermione did not know. Harry suspected that the death eaters did not really know their identity and so were probably aiming to torture them rather than killing them outright, and that gave them valuable time.

Harry and Hermione were practiced enough to cast without their wands, and their training in alternate magic in Peru gave them the distinct advantage of not using any conventional spells. They still wanted to use their wands, not just for evidence if demanded by the ministry, but also to keep their skills hidden. With a determined nod Harry and Hermione darted their hands from behind the tree and took down the two death eaters. Harry with a "_Stupefy_, _Incarcerous_" brought down the bulky one on the left while Hermione with a "_Petrificus Totalus_,_ Incarcerous_" incapacitated the one on the right. Their training with Professors Flitwick, McGonagall, and Snape bore fruit as their aim was true. It was a very different situation than facing a couple of teachers who were not out to seriously harm you, but the two teens kept their cool and prevailed.

Before they could do anything else, multiple 'pops' sounded around them signaling the arrival of aurors and ministry officials. The arriving aurors had their wands out and could see one of the death eaters struggling to get free of his bonds. One of the aurors simply put him out of his struggles by firing a stunning spell.

Still clutching their wands and coming down from their adrenaline high, Harry and Hermione faced the group of officials coming towards them. The one in lead was the minister of magic, Cornelius Fudge and was accompanied by members of Bulgarian ministry who were introduced to Harry before the start of the game. Harry and Hermione's gaze also turned towards the blonde aristocrat Lucius Malfoy who was beside the minister and they could not stop the scowl that erupted on their faces which was returned by a sneer from the pompous man. This exchange did not go unobserved by all the members of the ministerial group who were surprised by the hate reflected on the faces of the two Hogwarts students. The reactions among the group were varied; the minister gave a nervous chuckle while the Bulgarian contingent looked nonplussed. Most of the aurors meanwhile had a calculated look on their face when they looked at Lucius Malfoy.

Giving a strained laugh the minister addressed Harry, "Ah! My boy. What a wonderful accomplishment, I am glad that you were able to stop the terrorists. Let's see who you caught."

Fudge really looked like a fool, laughing away in the midst of all the serious faces around him. The incredulous looks finally got to the minister who looked embarrassed but blustered out of the predicament, "Auror Shacklebolt, do your duty, unmask them" he cried.

Two of the aurors flipped the masks of the two downed death eaters off to reveal, "Mr. Gregory Goyle Sr." Shacklebolt announced while the auror with his badge identifying him as auror Proudfoot announced, "Mr. Vincent Crabbe Sr."

Hearing the two names called out, all the colour drained off the minister's face, "But….. but… that is not possible. It cannot be, they are upstanding citizens of the society. There must be a mistake."

Harry and Hermione smirked at the flustered minister, Amelia was desperately trying to get the minister to agree to a thorough investigation of those who got off with not even a slap on their wrist after the last war. Now with the proof before him, Fudge was put in a bind and had to respond. The genuine shock on the minister's face however, was a surprise to the two teens. They thought that Fudge was involved in some way or the other, but now it seemed as if the Minister of Magic was nothing but an idiot if he was being manipulated so easily by Malfoy.

Lucius Malfoy meanwhile was barely able to conceal a look of absolute loathing directed at Harry and Hermione. The two teens were pushed to the background for which they were thankful, not that they feared the man but their family would not take it lightly if Harry and Hermione got into trouble any more than they already did.

Malfoy knew that he was in very big trouble; it was a well-publicized fact that the houses of Crabbe and Goyle were aligned with House Malfoy. It was not a trivial matter but something which was enforced by magic. Even if House Malfoy was not involved in the attack, their alliance meant that Lucius Malfoy was still culpable. He knew that he was trapped and in a way it was his fault too. His master called for Crabbe and Goyle to his side; the two knew that their existence for the next few months would be in servitude and so they wanted some fun. Malfoy agreed; it would also put fear of the dark lord in the general masses and so called the inner circle for some mayhem during the quidditch world cup.

Everything was going according to plan too, Barty Crouch Jr. was successful in conjuring the dark mark to start the mass panic. The death eaters were just starting to play with the muggles when everything went down south.

The security guards recruited by the DMLE were very prompt in responding to the threat and his fellow inner circle had to abandon their fun as soon as it began. But it was the brat Potter and his mudblood that brought the trouble to his doorstep. The aurors flanking Fudge and the Bulgarian delegation were already eyeing him. Maybe he could also join his master; Malfoy was not a big fan of going to jail and with the decision made, he moved towards his own wand.

Faster than the others could react, the head of House Malfoy whipped his wand out. The Bulgarian delegation had the bright red stone from 'Harmonian Magicks' prominently displayed on their shoulders which meant that the 'Shield Always' would save them from most of the curses except for the unforgivables. Malfoy knew that the killing curse would take time to cast but there were more ways to make an impact.

Pressing the wand into Fudge's neck, which also meant that the aurors could not risk retaliating, Lucius Malfoy fired a point blank cutting curse. The shocking action gave him the required time to scream out in defiance, "The dark lord will return…," which was also the activation phrase for the portkeys on Crabbe, Goyle, and himself.

Within a few minutes after the end of the quidditch world cup, the death eaters left behind burning tents, freaked out civilians, a couple of injured non-magicals, but most importantly a dead British Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge.


	47. Chapter 47

A/N: I've offered to contribute to the 4th annual charity event from 'Fandom for Leukaemia and Lymphoma Society'. It is a great cause working for the benefit of people with blood cancer. So if you can please visit their site and donate for the good cause, you will be able to enjoy stories from many authors in different fanfiction. My contribution as usual are two stories with Harry and Hermione pairing, Harry's Cancer and Anchor. Please contribute to enjoy!

Website: fandom4lls . blogspot . com

Twitter: Fandom4LLS

Facebook: www . facebook fandom . lls

Tumblr: fandom4lls . tumblr . com

I hope that the addresses have come out correct, if not please search for fandom4lls. Thanks and Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Declaration: <strong>**I write for my own pleasure and not for profit. I do not own Harry Potter Universe.**

**With You by My Side**

**Chapter 47- Changing Guard**

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office nursing a glass of fine wine from the French Alps. The few days that passed were nothing short of a shock to the aged wizard. With the new school year to start soon and the Triwizard tournament to be hosted, he would not be able to spend more time on the political front which was changing too fast for his comfort. All he could do was to take a step back and analyze whatever happened after the fateful night when Cornelius Fudge was murdered and threw the British wizarding world in a tizzy. May be there was no need for him to do much, he could still try and salvage the situation to his comfort.

With Dumbledore at the helm, the ICW was generally lackadaisical in being a proactive body. Though the powers it was constituted with, gave the ICW blanket authority to act whenever the peace and lives in the wizarding world were threatened, it chose to be a fact finding body rather than being an active enforcer. Dumbledore, even with his best intentions made the body into nothing more than a collection of vacationing witches and wizards. The body was indeed comprised of some of the finest minds even the non-magical world might have seen, but that was all it was reduced to. They were ecstatic to see the new dialogue into magical theory and the revival of ancient and near forgotten branches of magic by Harry Potter and Hermione Granger with help from three professors, but they would never debate the problem of letting death eaters go free without even a proper trial.

Now though, there was a change in the offing, and that was again because of the efforts of the two teens. The ICW was naturally forced to involve itself after the incident at the quidditch world cup. Not only was the British Minister of Magic murdered but the delegates from Bulgarian and Irish ministries were also in the line of fire. Harry and Hermione were right in the middle of the confrontation and so were the prime witnesses. Being the 'Boy-Who-Lived', Harry's words naturally carried a lot of weight and added to that, the fact that along with Hermione, he made a name for himself in the academic circles meant that he would be listened to. The two teens made full use of that popularity and pointed out the glaring mistakes the British Ministry of Magic made in not prosecuting the death eaters after the end of the last war.

That galvanized the ICW and they pulled no punches in shredding the reputation of the former head of DMLE, Bartemius Crouch Sr., the then Minister of Magic Bagnold, and Dumbledore himself. Not all of the ministry was under scrutiny, the current head of the DMLE Lady Amelia Black nee Bones came out with a stronger reputation than what she went in with.

Her prudent actions of putting in extra guards and that too under her direct authority was acknowledged to be a master stroke that in all evidence prevented mass causalities. Though the ICW frowned on the fact that a muggle family was tortured, they were relieved that there were no injuries, let alone deaths among the wizarding population. They were impressed by the security afforded to the visiting dignitaries.

In hind sight, Dumbledore had to acknowledge the seriousness of the situation and the need for a more thorough research into the security needs. It seemed that only the Lady Black was up to the task; popular opinion which was already on her side after the revelations about neutralizing the financial threat posed by the death eaters, skyrocketed due to her actions in protecting the witches and wizards who came to witness the match. She even admitted that as the head of DMLE, she went against Fudge's orders and sanctioned private guards.

Instead of blaming her actions about going against authority, she was commended for her foresight and for her courage even at the risk of her career. What no one knew was that she was not alone in the planning, but had a set of people around her who were able to give her sound advice, chief among them were her husband the Lord Black and two teens Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. Nevertheless, it was her actions that saved a massacre on that fateful night and Dumbledore was thankful for that. If something bad happened, he was not sure that he would have come out of it as clean as Amelia did.

The shift in the ICW's stand meant that they forced their decision to keep Amelia in her current position as the head of DMLE. Undoubtedly, the auror force and the DMLE needed her guidance and her expertise and the ICW quickly recognized that. Dumbledore did not know it but her close family and friends were disappointed by that decision but still recognized the reason behind ICW's recommendation. The British ministry need not bend to the will of the ICW, but Amelia acquiesced and in a stroke of genius, nominated Augusta Longbottom to the top position.

No one dared to, nor could they oppose her nomination. Madam Longbottom was a formidable woman and her reputation as a fair minded witch meant that there were no grounds for serious opposition. The traditional pure-bloods were already on the side of the 'Boy-Who-Lived' and they knew that Augusta was a close friend to Harry. Added to that she was as 'pureblood' as one could get. Those who supported or were supported by Lucius Malfoy dared not go against the current political climate, if they were to survive. They decided that silence was better part of valour in this case and went with the flow.

Dumbledore was at least happy that good and powerful people were at the helm of affairs in his beloved country. He may not have chosen either of the two women to lead the country, as he would have wanted someone who turned to him for advice, but he could not deny that either Amelia or Augusta would have been a good choice to lead them through the turmoil that was sure to raise its face.

What stuck in the old wizard's craw though was that his opinion was neither asked for nor was it listened to. Not that he was an unreasonable man, but he was the one with the experience in dealing with Lord Voldemort and with Grindelwald before that, he should have been consulted. Instead, he found that his grasp on the power within Britain was slipping. He survived the backlash after Fudge's assassination but did not get off scott free.

The ICW was taking a proactive role in Britain's affairs and it was evident that it was going to continue. Dumbledore was sure that Amelia and Augusta will both be willing to take their help. He was not removed from the position of Supreme Mugwump but was told in no uncertain terms that he could not expect to lead the body ever again after this term.

A Supreme Mugwump was never elected, he was given the honour due to his or her popularity and Dumbledore enjoyed that for the past ten years. The term was usually for four years and he was never opposed, even during his first term when he was new to the ICW as Britain's representative. Now he had only two more years before he may as well be removed from even representing his home. His only way to preserve the position was to regain his lost glory and he always knew how to do that, leading Harry Potter to win against the dark lord Voldemort.

Unfortunately, Dumbledore found out that he had no influence on the young man. He was very intelligent and surrounded himself with smart people and advisors with a keen sense of what was needed to be done to defeat Lord Voldemort. The headmaster was never able to understand how he lost total control on not only the young man but seemingly on the school too.

The aged wizard sighed for the hundredth time that night. His musings were interrupted by the tatty old hat which never bothered to open its mouth other than at the sorting feast, "Bee in your bonnet, headmaster?"

Dumbledore was irritated to be interrupted. He was not naïve though, he knew that the sorting hat acted as a conduit to the castle and was the way for a headmaster to interact with it. He read somewhere that the castle could talk directly to a witch or wizard deemed worthy, but he could never do that. He could feel that as the days went by, the castle was listening to his orders less and less and for some time felt that the control of the wards slipping from him. Maybe it was time for him to clarify some things and reassert his authority.

"I seem to have quite a few, Alistair," the headmaster replied.

The sorting hat sighed and Dumbledore was surprised to hear the hat admonishing him, "My name is not Alistair, headmaster."

"But I always thought that it was…" he trailed off confused.

The sorting hat interrupted him with a hint of anger in his tone, "That's the problem you have Dumbledore, you always assume that you know best. You never ask…"

The headmaster was taken aback and was a little angered too; of course he knew what was best, he was the only one who knew such secrets that would one day make or break the war against evil. The hat was not finished though, "… and the secrets you keep and the manipulations to keep them secret. You think that you are infallible, but you are not invulnerable headmaster. You are making mistakes that can cost our world if you are not careful."

Dumbledore was stunned, it was almost as if the castle was listening into his thoughts. He mentally slapped himself, of course the castle can listen; he was connected to the wards after all. Until now he was the master and the lord, now that his hold began to loosen, it would be a difficult thing to keep his thoughts to himself. He was determined to make an effort to reinforce his occlumency shields and try and keep his secrets just that.

"Some secrets are to be kept away from the general public …" the headmaster stopped himself perplexed, "… if it's not Alistair, what should I call you?"

The sorting hat chuckled and relished in the small victory, "I was named Goron by Godric."

"Thank you…" Dumbledore acknowledged, "… as I was saying, some secrets are better kept away from public knowledge Goron. Besides, I am not going to die so soon…" '_I still have more glory to attain_…' he thought to himself.

His thoughts were brought up short by a sharp rebuke from Goron, "Glory is not something to be sought headmaster, it comes to those who are worthy. Your thoughts on that matter and that you should keep matters that are vital to the continued survival of an entire country, to yourself show how conceited you have become."

Again Dumbledore was stunned, '_Had he become that bad_?' the answer it seemed was a resounding yes, at least according to Hogwarts castle. His thoughts immediately turned to what Goron said about keeping secrets, '_What if he did die before anyone else knew about the horcruxes Lord Voldemort made_?' Granted he did not know exactly how many he made, but he was the only one that knew about them.

Dumbledore shuddered at the thought. As fixated as he was on cornering more glory before he took a well-deserved rest away from spotlight, the thought of Lord Voldemort ruling British wizarding world due to his mistake was a chilling thought. Then who was the one who he could trust the secret with?

"You know that Mr. Potter has to know about it headmaster, he is tied up with the prophecy after all," Goron reminded him.

Dumbledore immediately shook his head in the negative, "He is still a child, he should be allowed to enjoy his life and not be burdened with the ugly truth."

"The truth about him having a soul piece within him?" the sorting hat asked dangerously.

The aged headmaster was stunned, he wanted to ask how the hat knew about it but chastised himself immediately. The castle would of course detect the taint in the boy. He sighed heavily, "No the truth that he had to die for the threat of Lord Voldemort to be removed permanently."

The air in the office suddenly grew oppressive and even the wizard who was labelled as the most powerful wizard after Merlin felt the enormous magical power bearing down on him. For the first time after defeating Grindelwald, Dumbledore truly feared for his life at that moment. Just like that the oppressive force was removed and normalcy was returned.

Goron chuckled darkly, "Hogwarts does not appreciate your attitude towards its heir, headmaster."

Dumbledore nearly slapped his forehead again. How could he forget that tidbit of information? He was introspect again, was he really losing his faculties? He was not getting any younger and he was indeed fatigued with three different responsibilities. Was it really better for him to confide in others? Especially Harry?

"If it is of any consolation to you Albus," Goron softened his tone after hearing the headmaster's thoughts, "He and his family already know about the horcruxes, in fact he already has three of them in his possession."

The headmaster was so surprised at that information that he was gaping like a fish, "How…?"

"Nearly two years ago, one of the horcrux was brought into the castle by a student," Goron stopped in his narration to see the understanding dawning onto the headmaster and let him solve the problem himself.

"… and naturally being an heir, the castle helped him remove the threat," Dumbledore surmised.

In a way the headmaster was happy that the secret was no longer confined to him only. Yes, all his plans and preparations were in a way, a waste, but he realized that it was nothing to the idea that three of the horcruxes were found. Dumbledore always suspected that Tom Riddle made seven horcruxes including the one in Harry's scar and that meant that there were four to be destroyed. He regretted that the boy had to die but there was nothing else to be done.

Goron interrupted him again, "… and that's where you were wrong, headmaster. The horcrux in him has been removed with the help on Native American magic."

Dumbledore did not know what to feel knowing that. He of course felt happy that Harry Potter did not need to die; it was infinitely better for himself to be known as the one who defeated Gellert Grindelwald rather than as the one who killed Harry Potter. He did feel a little sad that he may not achieve any more recognition than he already had. In fact he was losing his popularity starting with the ICW. Maybe if he was careful, he could salvage whatever reputation he had to the point that he would be known as the one who helped Harry Potter defeat Lord Voldemort; he could be satisfied with that.

The sorting hat helped him make that decision taking a shot at the headmaster's pride, "Harry Potter and Hermione Granger are not only superior in intellect compared to you, they are natural born leaders. The collection of witches and wizards they have helping them are some of the best minds in the wizarding world, not just in Britain. His friends would go on to be the next leaders in all facets of our life, provided the world would survive the coming darkness."

Oh! Dumbledore knew that Harry would become a very powerful wizard at his magical maturity, surpassing even him in raw power, all he lacked was experience. Now it seemed that he need not have to wait for gaining that, there were others giving him sound advice. His decision was made.

"Is the horcrux in him truly gone?"

Hogwarts answered instead. The castle reassured him of that fact.

"… and you know that he has three of the horcruxes with him?"

Goron answered this time, "The diary of a sixteen year old Tom Riddle, the diadem of Rowena, and the locket of Salazar."

Yes, his decision was easy.

_**Minor Break**_

The start of the new school year and its accompanying bustle helped almost everyone forget about the incident at the quidditch world cup. It also helped that Amelia's presence at the helm of affairs at the DMLE gave the general populace a sense of security. Harry had to admit that the ICW was correct at least on that account and it also helped his peace of mind that Augusta was the one elected to lead the British Ministry of Magic. The old witch was not at all interested in the top position, but she knew that the circumstances demanded it and she could have all the help she might need from Harry and his family. She made a deal though, once Lord Voldemort was removed from existence, she was going to hand over the reins to Amelia or someone of their choosing.

Just a couple of weeks into the year and the headmaster sent in a message that he wanted to talk to Harry, and he was not pleased. He never had a healthy relationship with the old wizard. Yes, it was not confrontational but it was civil at best. Harry really did not have any grudge against the man, he did suspect that the headmaster was hiding a lot of things though, things that pertained directly to Harry and that was what he did not like.

Case in point was the Triwizard tournament that was to take place at Hogwarts this year. Harry did not want that tournament to take place at all. It had a very bad reputation of leaving the competitors far from healthy at the end, even dead. The wizangemot apparently decided that this year was a very good one to bring about international cooperation and so the tournament was revived.

Harry argued against it vehemently; he suspected that something very underhanded was going on as Lucius Malfoy was the one who actually brought up the idea of international cooperation and what was better than a competition between the three principal schools in Europe! When was the man ever interested in cooperation? The idea was lapped up and since there was already a tournament in existence, it was revived and Hogwarts was volunteered to be the host.

The enormous pressure brought by Harry was thankfully enough to force some changes. The main ones among them were to restrict the competition to overage witches or wizards and to make the tasks less dangerous. The other aspect was to make it more entertaining to the watchers without making it dangerous to those who compete. The one concession that Harry wanted but could not get was not to make it magically binding, the participants chosen by the 'Goblet of Fire' should be allowed to withdraw in case they did not want to go on to compete. The idea of using a magical artefact itself made it magically binding but to Harry's chagrin, no one could come up with a better idea of choosing the participants. Wizarding world never heard of league level tournaments to keep up with the potential of all the students in their schools.

So, despite his misgivings, the Triwizard tournament was to happen and he was still not in complete agreement with the headmaster. Dumbledore, neither in his position as the headmaster of Hogwarts nor as the Chief Warlock of the wizengamot, objected to the tournament. He more than anyone knew about the stirrings in the death eater ranks signifying that something major was going to happen, but did nothing to even try to mitigate the threat.

Harry hoped that the assassination of Cornelius Fudge would bring about a change but it seemed unfulfilled. There was no change in the stance of the headmaster; he was still keeping silent on most matters and even more so on the issue of reopening the trials of the death eaters who escaped unpunished the last time.

So, why was the headmaster intent on meeting him? Harry had to agree that the aged wizard never tried to manipulate him, but now that even Hermione was called to the meeting as her status of his betrothed, Harry was a little apprehensive.

As soon as he entered the headmaster's office with Hermione beside him on that Saturday morning after breakfast, Harry was even more surprised to see that all of those who comprised of his 'family' as he thought of them were there, Sirius, Amelia, Augusta and the three professors McGonagall, Flitwick, and Snape.

Without any preamble and while still sipping his tea, Dumbledore spoke and speak did he from his heart, "I have been told, quite sternly if I may so say, that I have been presumptuous and acted without any regard to those who are directly involved in the conflict against Lord Voldemort and his minions."

That declaration caught everyone with surprise; the headmaster was known to keep his secrets just that, close to his chest and now he was opening up! That was unexpected indeed.

The well written surprise sent a pang of regret through the headmaster, he was now able to see how wrong it was of him. He might have asked for respect, glory even but it seemed that what he got was distrust instead. It was time to correct that, "I was always preaching for second chances and to turn people from the dark into the light. After seeing you at work, I realized that I was very wrong in my ways."

The headmaster sighed tiredly, running his hands across his eyes, he continued, "The way you removed Voldemort's finances from the equation with little to no trouble, I could not even think about doing that. Now that the money instead of being used to finance terror is being released into the economy, we were never this prosperous before."

Sirius was beginning to get impatient; he knew this tactic of Dumbledore where he would skirt the topic at hand and when the listeners began to get impatient, he would drop the proverbial bomb to get their attention. The Lord Black was not willing to play that game anymore, but before he could object, it was Professor McGonagall that spoke up, "I am sure you did not get us here to reminisce Albus, what is that you want?"

The headmaster chuckled at the forthright nature of his deputy, "I want to put my cards on the table Minerva."

While Harry and Hermione looked a little skeptical about what the headmaster could contribute, the adults looked on positively bewildered. Never before did the headmaster divulge his secrets or plans and now he was willing to?

"Why the sudden change, Albus?" Professor Flitwick spoke up. He was willing to give him a chance and he was not sure that the others were that naïve to think that they do not need the help. Yes, they may be angry and brush him off but then realize the intelligence of the man.

Dumbledore gave the part goblin a thankful nod, "I was reminded recently that I have many answers to the question of Lord Voldemort. It is knowledge that I gathered over the years and if I were to leave this world, the knowledge would die with me. The problem of Lord Voldemort is not something to be trifled with and I know that the secrets I have will turn the tide."

The silence that followed allowed him to gather his courage and forge on, "I know that you are already aware of the horcruxes that he made…" Dumbledore was surprised that everyone instantly turned to Amelia; he expected that either Sirius or Harry would be the one leading the group, but it seemed that the one who had not only combat experience but also the tactical acumen in leading a squad was chosen as the leader.

Amelia was willing to hear him out and so gave him to understand that they were actually able to destroy three of them and the one in Harry's scar.

The headmaster was impressed; this was a victory that could not be ignored, "So there could be three more out there," he mused.

"So you think he made seven horcruxes, headmaster?" Hermione inquired.

"That is the material point isn't it Miss Granger? Seven horcruxes or seven pieces of the soul in total, making it six horcruxes and the remaining part in the wraith," Dumbledore rejoined.

"Why seven though?" Augusta asked. Oh, they debated on that a lot and she knew that Arithmancy put a great value on the power of that number but she was curious about what the old man would say.

"In a nutshell, seven times is the maximum that one can split a soul," Dumbledore replied.

That was something that none of them knew. But in a way it was good news, it meant that they were a little closer to their goal. It was a definite plus that if the dark lord was somehow to know about the destruction of his horcruxes, he might safeguard the remaining ones, but would be in no position to make more. Over lunch and evening tea, they discussed about the man that was born as Tom Riddle but went on to become Lord Voldemort.

The history of the Gaunts and the Riddles was discussed. The connection to Salazar Slytherin and the use of the founder's locket as one of the horcrux was discussed in detail. What emerged was Tom Riddle's fascination with the founders' relics and that was strengthened by the use of Rowena's diadem also. The headmaster was thrilled that they were not destroyed in the purge and could not prevent the tears from his eyes after holding the pristine relics. Never in his life did he imagine that he would one day see the famous artefacts and now that he was able to hold them, he was determined to do everything in his power to assist Harry and his family.

Pulling out his pensieve and a memory, the headmaster showed them what the goblet that belonged to Helga Hufflepuff looked like. Going with the theme of the founder's relics, they debated on the point of the other horcruxes. There was nothing of Godric Gryffindor that was missing; one was his sword which could have been converted, Dumbledore thought, but that was immediately discarded when Harry flourished it in the office. The other one was Goron, the sorting hat, who was indignant when the topic was even raised.

"Are you certain that he would have made even six, headmaster? We can account for five only…" Harry was depressed. He was a little hopeful that the puzzle will be solved when Dumbledore raised the topic of horcruxes but though the discussion was helpful in at least identifying another one, it seemed that even the headmaster did not have the answers to their problem.

Dumbledore stroked his beard in thought, "Certain?" he echoed, "No, I am not. It only makes sense for him to aim for that number." Then he sighed, "The only one who could give us the answer on that is his former head of house…"

"Horace?" McGonagall could not hide her surprise.

Seeing the perplexed looks of Harry and Hermione, Sirius explained a little about the ex-professor of potions Horace Slughorn and his knack of 'collecting' bright and influential people around him. "I am sure Snape can try to contact him…" he suggested. Though their enmity was all but buried, Sirius could never show much more warmth towards their ex-classmate. They were no more at loggerheads and that was enough for the group.

"While it is not absolutely essential," Dumbledore argued, "… it might give us a hint as to the exact number of horcruxes or the number of soul pieces."

They all sat in silent contemplation regarding the revelations that evening and though not much was new to them, it was a chance for them to sort out all the details. The prophecy that marked Harry as the one that could, essentially, end the reign of Lord Voldemort was also discussed. Dumbledore was actually happy that they knew about the prophecy and was surprised to find that it was Severus who actually raised the point. He was initially afraid that either Harry or Sirius would take exception at the potions master's role in the prophecy hearing, but it seemed that everything was sorted out and Severus apparently forgiven.

"Albus…" Professor Snape interrupted their musings, "… in one of your memory of the dark lord, I seem to catch sight of a ring he was wearing…"

"Was it the one where he was talking to Hepzibah Smith?" the headmaster questioned while rooting around for that particular memory in the pensieve. It was too cluttered and so began taking out the irrelevant memories out.

Harry and Hermione exchanged a quick glance, "Can we have those sir?" Harry asked. They really wanted to have another look at the memories just to make sure that they did not miss anything out. It seemed that Professor Snape was probably onto a lead and it would not do them any good if they missed anymore.

Dumbledore was startled by that request but did not see any problem with that. They were his memories but it was for the explicit purpose of defeating Lord Voldemort and so with a genial smile handed over the labelled vials to the two teens, except for the one that had the memory of the event that professor Snape was talking about.

All of those in the office watched the memory again but this time they were not concentrating on the words that were being spoken. The words were already etched in their minds, if not they could always come back to it, no they were concentrating on what the potions master was pointing to.

"Can you see the ring on his finger?" Professor Snape exclaimed.

They all could see a ring on Tom Riddle's finger which usually signified the head of house status. It was nothing remarkable but it was important enough that he had it. After the memory ended, the professor retrieved one of his own memory, this one more recent, about the time that Snape joined the death eaters. But there was one significant difference between the two memories, in the newer memory, the ring that adorned a younger Tom Riddle was conspicuous in its absence.

Everyone in that office knew that a ring that signifies the status as a head of house cannot be removed from a living wizard, unless he was no longer the head of the house. The magic of the ring would make it nearly impossible for even the wearer to remove except in exceptional circumstances. So, it could only mean, "You think that the ring could be a horcrux, Professor?" Hermione voiced everyone's thoughts.

"There is a very high chance for that," Professor Flitwick answered. "If there is a soul piece attached it, the magic of the ring would be fooled to think that it's with the right owner."

There was a slim chance but still Augusta had to ask, "Don't you think that he would have made it invisible on his hand?"

Snape answered with a vehement shake of his head, "No, he is much too egoistical to hide it."

Dumbledore also agreed to that, "It is well known that the Gaunts were the direct descendants of Slytherin himself. Tom would not hesitate to gloat that fact if anyone would notice that ring on his finger. No, I will have to believe that the ring is a horcrux."

"So, we know that Hufflepuff's goblet and Gaunt's family ring are out there. What do we do now?" Augusta asked and that was what this meeting was for.

Harry rallied them all, "We keep looking for them. I agree that we were very lucky to get three of them but still there is hope and until Voldemort actually gets a body, we have time."

"… and if we know where he is holed up in the meantime, we will take him out," Hermione agreed.

Dumbledore objected to that, "That cannot be done Miss Granger, until all his anchors are destroyed he will be alive."

"We know that Albus," Amelia countered, "… what Hermione is saying and I agree, is that we aim to capture and restrain him. When we are sure that all his horcruxes are destroyed, it will be easy to dispatch him."

"I am afraid that it may not be a good idea, Amelia," it was difficult for Dumbledore to let go of his ideas that easily.

"On the contrary headmaster," Harry rose to her defense, "We will make sure that no one else would try and give him a body, and even if we do not get all the horcruxes, we will render him powerless. We, that is Hermione and I, know exactly how to bind his magic and to keep him immobile."

Privately everyone except the headmaster agreed to Harry and Hermione's idea. Moreover, the headmaster was unable to provide any explanation as to why they would have to wait for all the horcruxes to be destroyed before they could confront the dark lord Voldemort. They did not argue the matter, however, and agreed to disagree with him.

_**Scene Break**_

The news about the Riddle manor and Guant shack helped the team enormously. They now had a direction to focus their efforts on. If the search did not lead them to Lord Voldemort, Harry and his family was at least hopeful that the Riddle manor or the shack would net them a horcrux or two.

Their reasoning got a shot in the arm when Emma found a small police notice in a local newspaper about the disappearance of the caretaker of the manor house. The police did not suspect any foul play as the speculation was that the man was simply tired of watching over an abandoned house and left the place to warmer climates. Besides, he had one of his legs in the grave and so might have gone to visit his relations, though no one had an inclination about them.

Still, to Harry and Hermione, it was a clue. It might have had a very low probability of working out but they were not going to let the chance go. If there was nothing else, they might get to know how the descendants of Salazar Slytherin lived during their time.

Remus recruited a few werewolves that he knew were sincere about finding honest work and were desperately in need of someone to give them a job. They took turns to watch the manor house and the shack. Harry felt that the money paid out to the watchers was well worth as they hit pay dirt.

The report was that the manor house was housing Lucius Malfoy, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, and a small rudimentary magical core which may be that of Lord Voldemort. One good thing was that the small amount of magic concentrated in one place either did not move or only moved when one of the three wizards was near it. Harry hoped that it could mean either that Lord Voldemort was somehow bound, just like they planned to or it was a horcrux. Then again, it was difficult to imagine three grown up men guarding a horcrux, but moving it around occasionally, that was a near impossibility.

In the month they had the manor under surveillance, the weres that Remus hired did not see anyone other than the three wizards in and around the Riddle manor. They would occasionally go out into the neighbourhood for food and other necessities but other than that they kept to themselves. It did not look like they visited anyone or were they visited by anyone.

Those who were watching the house were not knowledgeable enough to check for protections, and so Remus, Dora, and Sirius took a trip. Surprisingly, they could find only a few basic wards for protection and damage mitigation, in addition to the wards meant to repel non-magicals around the Riddle manor. In contrast, the Guant shack was a fortress. It was under some lethal wards which would take serious work to break them down. It was too risky to even check the identity of the wards with Lord Voldemort only a few meters away and so that investigation was put on the back burner.

All the information they gathered led them to only one course of action and that was to attempt an assault on the Riddle manor. If they were lucky, they would either eliminate the threat of Lord Voldemort once and for all or gain a horcrux, bringing them that much closer to end the threat. If nothing else, they could capture three of the most wanted wizards in Britain.


	48. Chapter 48

**Declaration: ****I write for my own pleasure and not for profit. I do not own Harry Potter Universe.**

**With You by My Side**

**Chapter 48- Tribulations!**

As Halloween neared, the mood in the castle took an upturn. Emotions were high in anticipation of the two foreign schools that were to stay in Hogwarts for the duration of the school year and also participate in the Triwizard tournament. It was given that there would be a very strict competition for not only choosing the champion that would represent their school but also between the three champions for the pride of being the best of the best.

A few were interested in making friends from the schools in hopes of a new experience, while a few were interested in learning about the various job opportunities in the countries represented by the students of the two schools. Most of the students, especially the upper years however were hoping to meet someone who they cloud call a good friend or may be something even more.

Harry and Hermione were no different; they wanted to welcome their good friend Fleur to Harry's legacy. Though they met only a few months ago, this time it was different, Fleur was going to stay with them for nearly eight months and the three of them planned a lot of activities. Through her, they hoped that they will be able to meet like-minded people and hope for a future that was more tolerant to everyone without the barriers of blood. Fleur also hoped to make more friends within Harry and Hermione's circle, something which was always difficult for the veela.

It was due to the hubbub surrounding the arrival of the schools that the planned excursion to Riddle Manor was delayed by quite a bit. Finally, just a day before Halloween, the planed assault was to take place. That day incited very strong emotions in almost all of their family members; it was Halloween in 1981 that everything started and Harry was left to be all alone for ten years until Hermione came into his life. Everyone thought that it would be fitting to commemorate the day for something good instead.

The two teens were reminded of High Priest Huaco's warning about being confident and not arrogant; and so they took extra care in their preparations. Harry and Hermione were sure about their own abilities; indeed Sirius considered them unstoppable due to their ability to use magic in the nature as easily as they would use their own magical cores. Unfortunately, magical power or ability may not always be enough and that is what Harry and Hermione were nervous about. Their intelligence was good and they know their adversaries and barring any unprecedented additions to the group residing in Riddle manor, Harry and Hermione were confident that they could at the very least capture Lord Voldemort. The only thing that could upset the apple cart was if their intelligence was lacking, or some unforeseen event that was out of their control. They took care to do everything in their power to make their attack safer on their numbers and now all that was left was to let the event happen.

As they say that no plan survives contact with the enemy, and that was what happened at Riddle manor. The raiding party comprised of the two teens along with Sirius, Remus, and Dora. Since what they planned was not exactly legal, Amelia could not sanction any of her aurors to do the job and neither could Augusta. They were not worried though, the three adults had enormous experience between them with Sirius and Dora being aurors once and Remus was an acknowledged master at defense while the two teens were probably the most accomplished at the task before them.

The wards around the Riddle manor though not the best, would still prevent any form of magical transportation into the grounds. The team therefore travelled by a van into the town of Little Hangleton posing as tourists. If they were successful in capturing Lord Voldemort, chances were that he would either be bound to some inanimate object or possessing someone like he did with Quirrell. Harry and Hermione were not confident that they could transport the dark lord in such a situation without any risk and so a non-magical means of transportation was chosen.

With Dan and Emma afoot in the town, the five magicals apparated out of the closed van into the graveyard in the small town. Incidentally, the boundary of the Riddle manor was very close to the graveyard and the wards around the manor did not extend that far giving them easy access into the grounds.

Under the cover of the approaching darkness, the team made their way stealthily across the grounds. Liberal application of silencing and disillusionment charms meant that their travel was undetected. Gaining entry into the house was also very easy as was making their way up to the main bedroom which according to their reconnaissance was housing Lord Voldemort.

On a signal from Sirius, Hermione set up magical restraints all around the place which would curtail all kinds of travel out of the room. This magic, learnt from the Native Americans, was actually meant to dampen the magical core of everyone within the radius of the restraints. All the five members of the attacking party would also be effected by the magic but Harry and Hermione had the advantage of using magic around them and not just from their cores, and so they would still be at maximum power. The two teens hoped that that advantage, added with the surprise would be enough to subdue Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle before they could take Lord Voldemort out.

Confident in their groundwork, they neglected to look for magical signatures and that was where things went pear shaped. The door was slightly ajar but it was not enough to give a clear view inside the room and so praying that the hinges would not creak, Sirius pushed it open a little more.

The sight that met him surprised him, so much so that he hissed out loud one name, "Barty Crouch!" For inside the room there were not three adult wizards but four and one of them was responsible for the plight of his friends, the Longbottoms and was thought to be dead.

Sirius' voice was enough to draw the attention of the occupants of the room and a high pitched voice sounding grotesque indoors, demanded their identity. Their cover blown, Sirius used a blasting curse to knock the door back and at the same time giving them some cover with the sudden and unexpected action.

Both the parties froze, momentarily stunned. The inmates of the room never expecting being found out or such a brazen action as attacking them directly and with Harry Potter accompanying to boot. The raiding party was surprised by the addition of Barty Crouch Jr. who was ranked only second to Bellatrix Lestrange in ruthlessness, but what really put them off was the presence of the face of Tom Riddle on an infant.

The green coloured killing curse, streaking towards Harry, from the wand held in the tiny hands of Lord Voldemort's homunculus form startled everyone into motion again. The intense training that the two teens underwent helped Harry to snap conjure a thick wooden block to intercept the incoming curse and he immediately retaliated with a blasting curse aimed at the legs of the chair holding Lord Voldemort. The curse powered with his wand, hit true and temporarily put the dark lord out of commission. He had to contend with Barty Crouch Jr. though, who immediately went on the offensive.

The original plan was for Sirius, Remus, and Dora to engage the three fugitives, with Harry provide back-up when needed. Hermione's role was to maintain the magically taxing magic dampening field and so she would mostly be out of the fight. The presence of Crouch forced Hermione to also provide support to Harry while still maintaining the field. Now, her support proved to be essential to block the occasional curses from the prone Lord Voldemort, while Harry was busy countering the hexes thrown by an enraged Crouch.

Everyone was on their toes, defending the onslaught from their opponent and deftly dodging stray curses that ricocheted off furniture, walls and magical shields. Sirius, Remus, and Dora were hard pressed to keep a step ahead of Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle and so were totally incapable of helping out the two teens.

As Hermione defended Harry against another curse from Lord Voldemort, this time it was not a killing curse but a darker version of the severing curse which was dangerous in its own right, she noticed that the dark lord appeared to be weakening. The bushy haired witch remembered that the presence of Lord Voldemort was detected only as a rudimentary magical core. That meant that he was beginning to tire out and probably even approaching magical exhaustion; this was confirmed almost in the next instant when the wand slipped out of the infant body's grasp.

Encouraged by this welcome development, and confident that Harry could hold his own against Crouch, Hermione drew the sword of Gryffindor from its scabbard on Harry's back. She was beginning to tire out physically and was not confident enough that she could power her magic with her wand; Hermione needed a powerful enough focus for what she was planning to pull off.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione channeled her magic through the sword and aimed at Goyle's leg, partially hidden from her by a battered chair. A sickening crunch signaled that not only was the chair's leg obliterated, but the wizard's leg behind it, was broken below the knee and brought him down with a cry of pain. Dora duly stunned him to keep him out of the game and immediately double teamed with Remus to take Crabbe out.

Harry allowed himself to breathe a sigh of relief; oh, the situation was still tenuous, especially for him, but now that even Malfoy was tied up, the others could give him a hand and finish the fight. Lord Voldemort was right before them helpless and they should not allow the chance to go.

So intent was Harry in his efforts to bring Barty Crouch down that he failed to keep his senses on alert to detect the newest presence in the room.

The huge snake eyed the battle from the threshold of the room and grimaced at the destruction. All the four wizards were down as was the main consciousness of Lord Voldemort. With only a very small magical core, it was inevitable that the dark lord could not put up a decent fight and mediocrity of his closest associates was laid bare. The attacking party was skilled but by no means the best, they were mostly has beens and not even in active service in the auror corps. If the death eaters were not able to best two teenagers and three part time fighters, then what was the chance against fully trained and committed fighting force?

The snake was very reluctant to enter the fray against overwhelming odds, but he knew that has to if he was to continue existing. If Harry Potter managed to terminate the main consciousness that was, in essence, Lord Voldemort, he too would cease to exist and that was not an option. So it was up to him to rescue the homunculus form of Tom Riddle, but how? It was risky but it was worth the risk and so the snake put its plan into motion.

A movement at the corner of his vision grabbed Harry's attention and he turned towards the huge snake with it mouth open, baring huge fangs. Fear spiked through him as the snake barreled towards a tired and unsuspecting Hermione, its intent clear.

With a strangled shout, Harry forgot everything else and rushed towards his girlfriend. Intellectually he knew that he was much slower than the snake which was already in mid lunge but he was already moving before his mind caught up. The snake however proved to be much more intelligent than anyone gave it credit, for its target was not the young woman but the one who posed the greatest threat to their existence according to the prophecy, the 'Boy-Who-Lived' himself.

The long serpentine body allowed the snake to change the direction of the charge while it was striking and with unerring precision zeroed in on Harry. The law of relativity states that when two objects are moving towards each other, the relative velocity of either object is higher than their absolute velocity and that was what made the difference. Added to that, Harry threw himself to the side when he realized the danger and so instead of hitting him anywhere near a vital spot, the snakes was only able to sink one of its fangs into Harry's right arm, just above the elbow.

Harry's gurgled cry of pain was enough to galvanize everyone into action, especially Hermione. With fury written all over her face, Hermione swung the sword in her hand at the snake which was preparing for another strike. The sword swing neatly cleaved the snake's head away from the body in a spray of blood that thankfully did not drench any of her friends.

Leaving the writhing mass of headless serpent on the floor, she rushed towards Harry who was being fussed upon by Sirius, Remus, and Tonks. No one took notice of the fact that the commotion left Barty Crouch Jr. unattended and he took advantage of the fact and lifted the homunculus form of Lord Voldemort into his arms. Crouch itched to have a go at the raiding party, but he could see that Harry Potter was poisoned and at death's door. No, his first priority was to get his master to safety and he grabbed the portkey secreted in Malfoy's pocket and with his hand touching Malfoy too, activated it and with it those with Crabbe and Goyle too.

Pushing Sirius away unceremoniously, Hermione could see the puncture wound on Harry's arm and with the poison coursing through the veins, the arm began to wither and turn black. Even though she was tired, Hermione gathered all her energy in trying to counter the fast spreading poison. Pouring her magic into the wound, Hermione tried her best to neutralize the snake venom which was turning everything in its path to mush. The fatigue she was feeling and the tumultuous emotions made it difficult for her to channel the magic around her to counteract the venom.

Hermione realized with growing horror that her efforts to neutralize the venom were proving to be for naught as the tissue degeneration was spreading fast and was going to enter Harry's torso soon. If that happened, there was no chance for Harry to survive. Her heart breaking, Hermione made a decision to try and save Harry's life for the loss of his arm.

Abandoning her previous course of action, Hermione moved her efforts to apply a magical tourniquet just below his right shoulder and a few centimeters above the moving front of the spreading blackening area. Pouring her magic into the arm, Hermione eventually succeeded in blocking the progress of the venom and contained it below the right shoulder and in the arm. Finally, after about five minutes of struggle, which to Hermione might have felt like five years, the forward journey of the venom was stopped and sufficiently neutralized to prevent further damage. The damage however, was considerable. Hermione slumped over an unconscious Harry, utterly exhausted but elated that she could save the man she loved with all her heart and soul.

Sirius, Remus, and Dora who until then felt utterly useless, scrambled to get the two teens home. Between the two of them, Sirius and Remus carried the unconscious Harry while Dora picked up Hermione. They then made their way to the waiting van and very worried Grangers.

_**Scene Break**_

**The next evening at Hogwarts…**

The evening had a very festive atmosphere. After a day of anticipation since the Goblet of Fire was lit, the wait was to end and the three champions to take part in the Triwizard tournament were to be revealed. If anyone noticed that three of the professors and the headmaster were subdued, no one paid attention. Only Harry and Hermione's friends looked apprehensive as the both of them were missing. Their nervousness only heightened when they saw the somber looks on Professor McGonagall's face, even the ever jovial charms' professor was fidgeting. Harry and Hermione were dear to a lot of people in the castle and it showed on the faces of many of the students. In the Beauxbatons' camp, Fleur was also uncharacteristically agitated, her friends promised to be there that night and they were conspicuous in their absence. Only the four teachers knew the exact reason for the absence of Harry and Hermione, and judging by their countenance, it was evident to those who looked that the two teens were in some danger.

The party atmosphere reached a feverish level as it was the time for Hogwarts' champion to be announced. Victor Krum and Fleur Delacour were chosen to represent their respective schools and it was a rousing reception for them but all that paled in comparison to the anticipation of the host institution's champion.

Dumbledore plucked the singed piece of parchment and was shocked seeing the name on it. His silence was enough to silence the entire great hall; the headmaster knew that the person named was not in the castle, let alone the great hall. The headmaster felt more aged than never before, he did not want the young man in the tournament but there was no other option. He felt guilty even more as Harry protested the lack of a provision for anyone to withdraw if their name came out of the Goblet of Fire, and now there was no other option but for the young man to take part.

"… the champion of Hogwarts is Harry Potter," Dumbledore announced out loud.

The silence was even more profound if it was possible. The announcement of the third champion was an unexpected shock and neither the students nor the staff of the three schools did not know how to react to that.

The spell was broken by a shout coming from the entryway to the chamber off the great hall where the champions were escorted to. Fleur had this foreboding feeling all through the day and it only got more intense when she came into the great hall and did not find her friends. Even though she was chosen as the champion to represent, her senses were screaming danger and now it was evident that her instincts were right.

"No," she screamed again, not in anguish but in anger. Anger at the way Harry was being manipulated, even without his presence.

Fleur's scream spurred everyone to scream and shout in turn. Most of the voices were in outrage, outrage at the injustice of it all. Harry and Hermione were well liked by their peers due to their friendly nature and approachability, and their popularity in the school. A few voices were raised against Harry too, calling him a glory hound and an attention seeker. Those voices, however, were quickly drowned by Harry's friends in his support.

Fleur voiced her opinion and her voice was heard above the din, "Harry would never do that. His honour and his integrity will not allow him, and he does not want any more glory than what he has. He does not even like the way people look to him, he thinks that he does not deserve it."

The din of "aye" and "nay" and their variations filled the air again. Emotions were certainly high and this time most of the school was shouting out their support to Harry, whether they believed his innocence or not. The young man was certainly popular and he showed his intelligence and his leadership to the world. The students were beginning to get unruly and the staff was slowly starting to get their wits together, enough to get the crowd under control.

Looking at the total disarray, Dumbledore sighed heavily. This was not the start to the tournament he imagined, thankfully, it looked as if most of the Hogwarts students were in support of Harry. This again showed the headmaster the growing popularity of the future headmaster of the school. The choice of Hogwarts champion was certainly a matter of great concern, but at least he would not attract the scorn of his peers.

It was time to put a stop to the ruckus that filled the great hall and even though he did not want to reveal Harry's situation to the world in general, he had no choice but to do so, if he had to put a stop to the rumours of wrongdoings on Harry's part.

"Silence," the headmaster bellowed. His voice enhanced by magic, not a sonorous charm, was powerful and respected enough to restore calm and order over the proceedings.

Everyone's eyes focused on Dumbledore and for the first time, the headmaster did not feel good under the attention. Taking a deep breath to focus and also help him keeping his own emotions in check, the headmaster addressed the gathering, "Let me make it very clear to all of you, Mr. Potter never entered his name to be chosen as champion of Hogwarts."

That statement calmed a lot of dissent and also gave leave for Harry's closest friends to glare at those who booed him just a few minutes ago. Neville, Ginny, Luna, Susan, and the others even managed to voice their displeasure at those who accused Harry of cheating, mainly the Slytherins. Their hearts were not in it though as Harry and Hermione's continued absence gave them concern. They were expecting some news from the headmaster and looking at the headmaster's body language, they were concerned that it was going to be bad.

Silence descended again as professor Dumbledore spoke again, "Mr. Potter, as you can see is absent from today's festivities, indeed, his friends might know that he was missing from before the Goblet of Fire was even lit after dinner yesterday."

Confirmation of this statement was very easy to obtain seeing the downcast looks of his well-known friends dispersed in all the four houses. If they could not trust the words of the headmaster, they knew that they could trust those in their own houses. With all the whispers silenced, everyone turned to the headmaster to understand why he was chosen as a champion if Harry did not put his name in.

"It seems someone put Mr. Potter's name into the Goblet with a clear intent to harm him," the headmaster's announcement drew gasps of surprise from those assembled in the hall. One thing was not clear though, why would anyone plan such a thing unless they had a real grudge against him. As much as the Slytherins disliked the fact that Harry Potter was responsible for putting their relatives, almost of them pure-bloods, in trouble with the DMLE or even causing their deaths indirectly, they would not do something like putting Harry's life in danger. Everyone realized that this was no schoolyard prank, it was meant to cause serious problems to the 'Boy-Who-Lived', maybe even to his life!

Dumbledore continued, confirming all the students' thoughts, "Mr. Potter was lured into a trap along with Miss Granger. Thankfully, they had the presence of mind and the training to escape."

The headmaster was forced to invent a story to not only keep the truth hidden, but also to satisfy the questions while keeping it as close to the truth as possible. Only four people in the castle knew the truth and it was imperative to keep it that way.

Students from all the three schools were understandably confused whether to be elated or not. On one hand the news was good but the mood was not and Dumbledore's next words confirmed it. "They did escape but Mr. Potter was hit by some unknown curse and he is currently in a coma. We do not know if he will ever recover."

A pall of despair descended on the great hall, even the students from Dumstrang and Beauxbatons were shocked at the turn of events. They all respected the young man, not due to some moniker but due to his contributions to magic and the general good rapport he was known to have with everyone he meets. The most affected, however, were Harry's close friends; he was a beloved friend, one who brought them together and raised hope like never before.

_**Minor Break**_

What Dumbledore did not know was that at the time that he was making the announcement in the great hall, Harry Potter was actually awake.

**Earlier that morning…**

Sirius stretched himself to get the kinks out of his body. None of them had a good night's sleep, worrying about Harry. Hermione was the worst, even with every fiber of her being crying out for Harry to wake up, she was able to tap into her spirit essence, in an effort to help her betrothed. She took to blowing onto the wound in an effort to use the healing magic of 'wischuk', her animagus form. It was only a suspicion that her true spirit was more inclined towards healing, and the only evidence Hermione had for that was her experience during her childhood treating her cuts, but Hermione was willing to try. It was the only thing she could think of to heal Harry, as none of the others had any better idea.

As soon as Harry was made comfortable in the makeshift infirmary set up within Black manor, Hermione was at his side and did not leave his side. Sirius had to force her to sleep and she agreed to that only to set herself up beside Harry. Hermione positioned herself so that her breath would still touch Harry's wound even when she was asleep.

Sirius had to marvel at Hermione's tenacity when it came to Harry, and then again, Harry would do the same for Hermione, just like Amelia would do for him and vice versa. Sirius could understand the emotion but he had to put his foot down when Hermione continued without any concern for herself. She was already weakened due to the enormous magical strain during the fight at Riddle manor. A quick diagnosis charm showed that her magical core was exhausted to dangerous levels, so much so that she was unable to even channel the magic around her to recharge herself.

Only Emma was able to force Hermione to grab a quick bite and rest and that happened when Mrs. Granger used blackmail with Harry's health. "You will be no use to Harry if you tire yourself out into a magical coma," were the magic words that succeeded to put Hermione to sleep. Emma had to concede and allow her daughter to use the same bed as an unconscious Harry.

Shaking his head to get rid of the depressing thoughts, Sirius moved into the kitchen to make himself a coffee. It was nearly noon but he was quite sure that most of them were still asleep.

Patting his son, who was being fed by Amelia, Sirius started the coffee. "Did you get a chance to look into Harry?" he asked his wife, Amelia was the only one who could even be called something close to a healer in their family. Madam Longbottom brought her old friend who retired as a healer from St. Mungos to take a look at Harry, but all they were left to do was to watch and wait.

Amelia shrugged her shoulders with a guilty look on her face, "I only woke up a few minutes before you. Canopus demanded his brekkie and I came here right away."

Sirius slid his wife's coffee in front of her and kissed Amelia warmly, "Don't worry dear, I also came down right here. I will check him and let you know if you need to do a detailed diagnosis on him."

With that the lord Black hurried onto the second floor bedroom that was normally Harry's bedroom which now resembled an infirmary. He knew that they were not diligent in looking after his godson while he was unconscious, but the healer's prognosis meant that as long as Harry was in a coma, nothing could be done except to make him comfortable and reduce bed sores.

Peeking into the room, Sirius was met with the sight of Emma Granger snoozing in a chair on the far side of the room. What startled him though was the absence of Hermione, rather the presence of a different form of Hermione, still snoozing. The jackal like animal with golden red fur was resting comfortably with her head on Harry's chest, incredibly, her breath was still focused onto Harry's injured arm.

In her animagus form, Hermione was about two and a half feet from the base of her neck to the junction of her tail. Her face was more elongated than that of a canine with her ear tips a fiery red as if they were aflame. What caught Sirius' eye though was the tail, which was bushier than the hair that the young witch normally had on her head. Sirius was amazed at the image in front of him; this animal was apparently not seen in more than a millennium and here it was in all its glory. Did its appearance make any difference to Harry's state?

Sirius shook himself awake from his musings and with his wand began the movements for a diagnostic charm. His movements awoke Emma who was also shocked at her daughter's appearance. Sirius gave a satisfied smile at the results obtained which also calmed Mrs. Granger, who was obviously worried for Harry as soon as she was disturbed from her sleep but instead was silenced by the sight of a mythical animal in place of her daughter.

With a vastly lightened heart, Sirius shook Hermione awake, "Hermione! Sweetie, wake up. You will have to change back dear."

Waking up, Hermione was in a state that was very different from what she was used to. With Harry by her side, she was a confident young woman full of life. Now, she feared going through her life without Harry and so was desperate to do anything she could to bring him back from the brink. Felling a hand on her shoulder, Hermione looked up to see a visibly happy Sirius.

Blinking the sleep out of her eyes, Hermione snapped into full alert thinking about her boyfriend. She swiveled her head towards the inert form of Harry and was surprised to find her vision restricted by a 'snout?' Hermione was naturally surprised to see an appendage that was unfamiliar to her.

Hermione's first response was panic; she was not herself and that thought was no good anytime but especially not after waking up. Before her panic could reach uncontrollable proportions and maybe even cause some damage, her sense of hearing alerted to the presence of others. Hermione looked around to see both her mum and Sirius trying to calm her down. She was unable to comprehend right away what Sirius was trying to tell her, but finally after calming herself down and concentrating on the words, Hermione was able to respond to Sirius.

"Come on sweetheart, change back," Sirius prodded as calmly as he could.

Hermione realized that she transformed into her animagus form sometime during the night and that was all, nothing drastic happened to her.

"Hermione," Emma also got into the act, trying to keep Hermione grounded to reality.

As soon as Hermione realized that she was in her animagus from, she immediately turned to Harry and began licking and blowing onto the blackened arm. Harry's entire right hand below the shoulder was pitch black; it looked as if the skin was just wrapped over the bones. The venom was so potent that the muscles were liquefied under the skin. Thankfully, blood was still circulating through the damaged vessels, giving them hope that the arm could be recovered. It was just a matter of finding the right cure, if any.

Sirius began to gently run his hand over her head and down to Hermione's back, grooming her luxurious fur. "Hermione, Harry is just fine dear."

Hermione's head turned so fast that Sirius had to hold back a wince fearing an injury to her neck. Seeing the hope peeking through her disbelief, Sirius explained, "I just ran the diagnostic charm, Hermione. He is out of the coma and only resting to recover from the magical exhaustion."

Hermione heaved a sigh of relief. She turned to look at the slumbering young man; Hermione put her ear to his heart and was convinced by the steady beat of Harry's heart that he was indeed on the mend.

"We could call healer Woodbridge and ask her to take a look at Harry again," Sirius told Amelia who came in at just that moment. She immediately agreed to that and raced back down to make a floo call.

Hermione meanwhile concentrated on getting back to her normal form. She remembered all her training with Huaco; it was all in the will power of the person going through the transformation. Calming herself down, Hermione touched the magic in the air around her and willed herself to transform back into a human. With little trouble, Hermione was back in her human form, stretched out beside her betrothed. Giving Harry a firm kiss, Hermione got up from beside him and decided to get ready for the day.

Healer Woodbridge, when she came after lunch, echoed Sirius' and Amelia's sentiments, assuring that Harry was indeed out of the magical coma and that his core was filling up nicely. More to the point, he was into a restful slumber from which he might wake up any time.

Just as she predicted, Harry woke up at the time dinner was about to end in the great hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

The first thing that Harry saw was the chocolate brown eyes of the young woman he loved with all his heart. There was happiness in those eyes, but also concern.

"Hey sweetheart," Harry whispered, his voice a little hoarse.

Hermione simply smiled, relieved at hearing her best friend's voice. The next emotion was concern as Harry turned to look at his arm which was dead for all purposes. He sighed heavily and tried to lift his hand to try and grab Hermione's hand, as he was used to for all these years. Unfortunately for him, his right hand refused to move and tears threatened to spill from his eyes.

"Harry!" Hermione cried, concern lacing her heart. Seeing the strong young man reduced to tears right before her eyes brought tears to her own eyes. Harry was her support; he was the one who brought her out of her self-imposed shell. Hermione became a vibrant and outgoing young woman, confident that Harry was by her side.

Hermione's concern turned into annoyance as she heard Harry, "My arm is useless now. I have become a cripple…" She was about to rant at him when her heart broke a little more as she heard Harry lament, "I cannot hold you like I used to. Your touch, your hand in mine, these are what I look forward to every day and every time I am with you. You give me courage to go on every day. Can I ever do that again…?"

"Oh Harry," Hermione managed to stem the tide of tears. She instantly realized that it was time for her to be the stronger one; the loss of his arm was not the only one that was troubling Harry but being surprised in Riddle manor was also adding to his guilt. They planned almost to the last detail and tried not to be over-confident and yet they were delivered a crushing blow.

"It will be fine Harry," Hermione rallied her own spirit with her words, "We have incredible magic on our side, we know some of the best witches and wizards the world around. We will cure this Harry."

Hermione draped herself over Harry in an effort to show him that nothing changed. However, she could not deny that the warmth she usually felt when enclosed in Harry's arms was not there this time. Only one of his hands was around her, hugging her to him and the right hand lying limp. When Harry was unconscious, Hermione took his injured hand in hers and immediately felt the difference; it felt dead and had absolutely no warmth in it. To Hermione, the difference was stark and she did not like it one bit. Harry's hand in her always gave her a feeling of security but now that the feeling was not present, Hermione could feel the loss.

Harry could read Hermione's thoughts from the changes in her expressions. He could not help the sadness when he spoke, "Will you be happy with a cripple Hermione?"

Hermione reared back in shock at the words, but then immediately, her anger spiked. Balling up her fist, she hit him on his chest with some force leaving Harry winded. "Get it through your thick skull you idiot," she growled, "You are not a cripple…"

Her features softened immediately as she bent down to smoothen Harry's brow which was crunched up in pain. Catching his eye, Hermione kissed the spot where she hit him, "You are stuck with me Mr. Potter, and nothing can change my mind."

Harry sighed in relief; he knew that he was being childish to think that Hermione would leave him for his lost arm. Still, he felt that it was his duty to give her an out if she wanted it. He was terrified of losing her but he still spoke the words and now he was thankful that he gave her the chance. Her refusal cemented his actions as being the correct ones. He gazed at her, his feelings clear in his emerald green eyes. Hermione recognized them for what they were, gratitude, relief, and happiness but most important of all, his undying love for her.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Hermione was only happy to reciprocate those feelings while their lips met in a sweet kiss and all was well in their lives.


	49. Chapter 49

**Declaration: ****I write for my own pleasure and not for profit. I do not own Harry Potter Universe.**

**With You by My Side**

**Chapter 49- Triumphs!**

Harry and Hermione were disturbed from their kiss by the voices wafting in through the open doors of Harry's room. It was past dinner time and it looked like they were to have a late dinner.

Seated at the table, Harry and Hermione noticed the addition of Remus and Dora; it was not a novel sight but it was rare enough that it garnered their attention. The two were beginning to build a life together and so Remus and Dora shared a flat near Grimmauld place. They usually dined at their place but it was perhaps understandable that the two of them wanted to ensure that Harry was recovered well enough. With that thought in mind, Harry turned to the fare that was before him and he realized that he was ravenous.

To everyone around the table it looked as if things were no different; they were that used to seeing Harry eat with his left hand. If anyone watched him closely, they could have seen a twinge of sadness in his expressions when he came to the meat but that was lost soon as Hermione cut it up for him into bite sized pieces before she tackled her own plate. With a smile, Hermione took Harry's injured hand into her left and continued eating. The very normalcy of that action put a smile on his face and the two teens turned to their dinner without further problems.

Conversation around the dinner table was bland as if they were waiting for everyone to finish eating before things got chaotic. Dora's face certainly bore excitement and even Remus was bubblier than was normal. At the very end, they were joined by Severus who was coming to give them the news of Harry's choice as a champion for the Triwizard tournament. While the potions master was getting his coffee, the pleasantries were dispensed with and though he was happy to hear that Harry was recovered as much as was possible with the crippled right arm, Severus feared about the reception to his news.

Nursing their coffees or in the case of the two teens, a soda, the family moved to the sitting room to take stock. "So, what brings you here Severus?" Amelia opened the floor for the discussion.

The potions professor grimaced; he did not want to be in the firing line but he had to. He looked at Remus who looked like he was tugging at the bit and so gladly gave the stage to the former professor. He had a tight rein on his emotions and was stoic enough not to raise suspicion about anything untoward, he just hoped that there was some good news before he was to deliver the bad one.

Dora was fairly bouncing on her seat and fairly snatched the initiative from Remus, "We went back to the Riddle manor this morning…" that was news only to Harry and Hermione. The plan was always there to sweep the manor house and the shack for the presence of any horcruxes or clues as to what Lord Voldemort planned for his revival. But with both of them out, the two teens did not think that the plan would have been carried out. On the other hand, it was probably for the best that there was no delay as they had the surprise on their side.

So with renewed interest the two teens looked to the team of Dora and Remus and urged them to continue their tale. "The manor house did not yield anything interesting, as was expected. There were the usual potions and some food enough for about a week. The only suspects were some books which bear the Malfoy crest. We thought about confiscating but decided to leave them there. There was no time to really look into them but I got the names down, I suspect that there are similar ones in the Black library too…"

Sirius interrupted her with, "You can look into the library at your leisure but removing the books may only give us an advantage if there was anything crucially important in it and that too if Lord Voldemort did not get the information already." If they could comb through the same books at Black library, they might have an idea about what Lord Voldemort was planning and more importantly what was needed for the plan to come through.

It was not surprising that no one wanted to raise the question of Malfoy getting the books there in the first instance; he had to go back to his house to get them and Mrs. Malfoy did not intimate the authorities of his being in the house. Though Amelia knew that, under normal conditions, she has to take Narcissa Malfoy into custody. Now though, she could do nothing as their own means of obtaining that intelligence was dodgy at best.

Remus and Dora agreed to that assessment with impatience which surprised everyone, it only meant that there was something very important coming up.

"We did not disturb the potions or the food cache," Remus continued. "We hope that they would think that with Harry injured, we did not have time to search the house. If that continued for a few days, they may think that we were not interested and hopefully that would leave Lord Voldemort secure about his horcrux in the Guant shack…"

While everyone around the table gasped at the implication of the news, Dora was pouting. She hit Remus on his arm and struck her tongue out crying out, "Meanie! I wanted to give that news."

A few managed to chuckle at her antics but were more than impatient at the news they were really interested in and so she relented. "We did find a horcrux in there. It was the ring that Dumbledore and Severus were talking about, the head of house ring for the Guant family."

With a flourish, Remus brought the 'Harmonian Magiks' evidence box. They could only see a battered tin box inside which probably housed the ring. Sirius tried to reach for it was quickly warned off by Dora.

"Careful cousin, there's a very strong compulsion charm on it," Dora remarked wryly. "It calls you to wear it…"

Seeing the questioning faces all around she grimaced, "I already opened the box and was reaching inside before the big bad wolfie stopped me…"

Remus shrugged his shoulder, "My condition gave me just enough protection that it allowed me to understand the danger we were in and I acted. To be fair, the compulsion was pretty strong…"

"And that is never good," agreed Severus, viewing the box with clear distaste.

"How easy was it to enter?" Harry asked. He knew that the shack was heavily warded; he also knew that both Remus and Dora were very talented but seriously, curse breaking was not their forte.

"Entering was surprisingly easy," Remus countered. "The shack was warded heavily but it was mainly to keep out non-magicals and those who did not know of the location of the shack…" he grew a little contemplative and looked at Dora for confirmation. To the watchers it looked as if they were having a wordless conversation and those watching them saw the increased understating between the two with great pride and gave the family a happy feeling about the two lovebirds.

Dora took up the explanation, "We think that the wards do not prevent anyone capable of to enter the shack, but they were mainly designed to keep anyone who managed to enter from going out."

That was surprising and exclamations rang out after that declaration. No one was in doubt about the intention of Lord Voldemort when he designed the wards; if someone was talented enough to get in the shack, he did not want them escaping. The discussion carried out on that aspect for some time but no clear explanation as to the reasons was reached.

"Do you think that apart from wanting the intruder dead, he wanted to recruit them?" Hermione voiced a very good question but sadly went unanswered. It was very well known that Lord Voldemort was recruiting heavily and what better way than to get a hold of those who managed to enter his domain and managed to stay alive.

"I cannot say about that time, but I hope that he does not monitor the entry or exit now…" Amelia muttered out loud. There was no way to know though and so they will have to just hope that Dora and Remus' little foray into the house went unnoticed.

"I hope that he was not monitoring the entry…" Remus muttered under his breath but it was loud enough to be heard, though to be fair, he made no effort to keep it down.

Such a statement had to bring more questions with it and so Dora duly answered the questioning gazes, "The box was buried under the floor boards inside the shack and we had to dig it out and that gave us an idea."

Remus explained their reasoning for the very bizarre exit they made out of the shack. "We knew that the wards were made to trigger if anyone was to exit the building. We had very limited options if we had to get out of the trap…"

"We had all the time in the world, but we did not have the expertise…" Dora butted in unabashed.

Remus gave a rueful smile, "We could have blasted the shack apart and hope to take out the wards too, but that was not an option unfortunately."

"There was a hole in the ground very conveniently before us," Dora cried out excitedly. "So we did a 'Great Escape' and dug ourselves out from underneath the wards!"

That, admittedly, was a great idea. Normal wards rarely go down far into the earth; the magic of rune powered wards cannot penetrate under the surface as there was no way that the magic could be channeled. Only Harry and Hermione were able to manage that feat through their druid magic and using the roots of plants to carry magic underground. Remus and Dora were experienced enough after working with the two teens to take advantage of the fact and apparently made a very dirty but easy and safer exit.

Cheers greeted that statement and there were sighs of relief. The cheerful atmosphere continued for a while as Dora and Remus basked under the good cheer, a few kisses were exchanged too. It took a while for the excitement to calm down.

Reclining back, Remus said a little wistfully, "It's a pity that the snake wasn't a horcrux too…"

Murmurs of agreement went through the assembled people but they were halted by Harry clearing his throat, "About that…" he dithered but the excitement on everyone's face forced him to abandon the thought of teasing his family.

Harry was naturally not willing to revisit that night again but he had to. With Hermione to support him he began the fascinating tale, "The moment the snake sank its fangs into me, I was …" he hesitated trying to find the right words, "… I was transported into the mind of the snake…"

He was again interrupted but this time due to the expression of incredulity from his family; they were not targeted at him but at the very idea. Silence regained quickly and Harry was allowed to continue, "The very short time I was looking into the eyes of the snake was like a lifetime for the snake and I literally got a memory dump."

"How is that even possible? I never heard anything like this before…" Dora voiced the opinion of everyone, even his own.

Hermione was the one who had an explanation that could have been as close to the truth as possible, "You remember Harry, Huaco said that the taint of Lord Voldemort's magic was still in you?"

Harry perked up at that, "Yeah, he said that when the soul piece was forced out, there was still some foreign magic in me. Do you think that the residual soul piece inside me recognized its counterpart in the snake?"

"Yeah, could be possible…" Hermione mused but then something struck her, "Wait a minute, what do you mean two soul pieces…?"

Remus and Severus also caught that, "Do you mean…" Severus trailed off.

"But there was no evidence of it being a horcrux…" Dora butted in.

Harry allowed himself a smug smile before being whacked on his head by an irate Hermione. Rubbing his head ruefully and pouting against the chuckles that act generated, Harry continued, "The snake was not a horcrux but it did have a piece of Lord Voldemort's soul."

As he expected, he left them dumbfounded. Basking in the childish triumph, Harry did not allow his girlfriend to flex her muscles again and continued hastily, "This also ties up very neatly into the question of seven pieces of soul or seven horcruxes. You see Riddle already had …" he began counting off, "The ring," he gestured at the box, "Slytherin's locket, Ravenclaw's tiara, Hufflepuff's cup," there was a small celebration at learning that fact, "… his diary and my scar. That made it six horcruxes and seven pieces of soul."

Everyone agreed with that assessment with a nod of their heads, they did not want to interrupt Harry anymore. "Barty brought Bertha Jorkins with him when he went to make contact with his master…"

Amelia had to interrupt him this time as she ground out an oath. The disappearance of Miss Jorkins was still unresolved; but with Harry's words, she had a place to start and it meant more work and heartbreak not to mention the collateral damage with the information leak.

Harry guessed the direction Amelia's thoughts went and confirmed them, "Bertha was a tool for Barty to learn about all the happenings around the Triwizard tournament …"

This time Harry interrupted himself when he saw the grimace on the potion master's face and could not resist asking, "I guess it already came to pass…"

Every eye was focused on Severus and he could do nothing but acknowledge the fact with a nod of his head, "Let's wait until Harry finishes his tale. There is nothing to be done now."

Agreeing to that assessment, Harry only spared a troubled glance at the professor before continuing, "After getting everything he wanted out of the witch, Riddle used her murder to create another horcrux…"

Amelia grumbled about that fact but could do naught but make a note on the pad she had with her. As Severus reminded them so recently, nothing could be done now except may be to recover her body and deliver it to her family.

Harry was saddened during the recital but gathered himself, "The ritual was a success but still something went wrong. Something unexpected…" The others were hanging onto every word and so Harry did not delay in putting them out of their misery.

"Riddle's soul split as usual but it took with it his animagus ability too…" after building the tension up, he could not explain it very well and felt as if he fell flat.

Thankfully, Hermione was up to the task, "You mean the snake was his animagus form?" she asked incredulously.

Cries of surprise filled the air; after that immediate reaction everyone was left dumb. Remus tried hard to wrap his head around the idea but even he could not fathom it. It looked like Sirius, Amelia, Dora, and the elder Grangers did not even try to wrap their heads around the idea.

Severus managed some bit of semblance, "The piece of soul, instead of entering its receptacle, manifested as a physical form of his inner animal?" he half stated, "… and his animagus form was a snake…"

"Exactly!" Harry beamed.

Dora finally found her voice, "He was able to exist in two forms at the same time."

That thought put a dampener on their excitement. If he was able to survive longer, the amount of damage Lord Voldemort could have caused in his snake form was unimaginable. Though he was a very large beast, the snake could have moved around easily and particularly at night. Harry shuddered at the thought but he was dead now and that perked him up.

Sirius was practically gleeful, "But we killed it… we killed him."

Amelia was also beaming, "… That's another horcrux down and we know for sure that there is only one left…"

"Hufflepuff's cup!" Dora, Remus, and Sirius exclaimed together.

"It would mean that when the soul was split more than its limit, the witch or wizard would lose one of their abilities. What would have happened if he tried to make another one? What ability would he have lost?" Hermione, ever the connoisseur of knowledge asked.

"Who cares Hermione," Sirius was ebullient, "Another piece of soul gone…! Two in two days… It's a time to be happy…"

Harry ignored his godfather and turned to his girlfriend, "Who knows may be his magical ability…" he replied, his eyes dancing.

Remus joined in, "That would have been all the better."

"Yeah, but we would have another horcrux on our hands," Severus reminded them.

Seeing that Sirius was getting displeased at being ignored in his joy, Dora summed up that discussion, "Yes, it's good to know. But guys, come on, it's all academic. We need not dissect it."

Amelia also agreed, "It's good to know that the maximum number that anyone can make is seven."

"With the loss of magic thrown in if not for his animagus ability," Harry ended the discussion there.

Everyone relaxed after that, taking in their victory. They could now sniff the end of the Lord Voldemort and were naturally buoyed.

"Do you know what kind of snake it was?" Remus still wanted to know.

Harry actually chuckled at that, "There is another lesson in that. Riddle knew that he was going to be a King Cobra but he was not satisfied at being the most feared predator. No he wanted to be a magical one and so he forced his transformation into trying to be a Basilisk. He ended up neither here nor there…"

Even a jovial Sirius was silenced at that. A freely moving Basilisk form of Lord Voldemort sent shudders down their spines. Thank the lord that magic did not allow anyone into what they were not. Thank the lord that Hermione killed it!

The silence stretched for a bit but it was very uncomfortable, yes there was a happy ending to their trials but Severus' demeanor told another story. When Severus felt as if he could not take it anymore, he sighed and that drew everyone's attention. For being a professor, one who was feared by the students, the professor felt as if he was a school boy at that moment, there were a good number of formidable witches and wizards in that very room and not to mention a pair of protective parents in the form of Dan and Emma Granger.

Taking a deep breath to center himself, Severus blurted out, "Harry was chosen as the Hogwarts champion."

_**Minor Break**_

Three days after the attack on Harry and on the morning of the day the two teens were to return to Hogwarts, the family congregated in number 12 Grimmauld place again. This time the three professors from the school were also present; it would probably be the only time they would be able to witness the event of ridding the world off another piece of Lord Voldemort's soul and so they were in force for once.

During the course of his recuperation, Harry and Hermione went through the different exercises taught by Huaco to strengthen their magic. The end result was the indisputable knowledge that there was no problem with Harry's magic. Except for the fact that his arm was hanging limp on his side, Harry felt no different than he was before his tangle with the animagus form of Lord Voldemort.

That gave the two teens the courage to go ahead with Harry's attempt with casting magic. Starting with simple charms, Harry went to complex transfiguration without any problems except for tiring out due to continuous casting. That was the right time for Harry to recharge his magical core with the magic around him in nature and that went without a hitch too. Harry and the others felt that he was truly ready to resume his daily routine and his life.

With the help of Remus, the two teens erected a magic dampening ward in one half of the basement. The idea was to use the warded part of the room as a refuge for anyone who could not resist the tug of the compulsion charm on the ring.

Hermione took the battered tin box from the glass evidence box and everyone in the vicinity could feel the immediate tug on their mind. Almost all of them had strong shields except for Dan and Emma, who being non-magical had no way of practicing occlumency. Knowing that the ring had a compulsion charm on it prepared Dora but even she could not resist the influence very long. She gladly stepped behind the ward, forcing Dan and Emma with her.

"My goodness!" Emma exclaimed after getting to safety. "I never thought that evil can be so tangible."

Dan agreed with his wife, "I experienced a lot of different kinds of magic. Our trip to Peru showed me that music can be magic by itself and I felt my emotions in tune to the music. But this…" he shuddered.

"I cannot blame you for being disgusted with it. I could barely control myself and that too after knowing about the danger," Dora added helpfully. "I can only wonder what would have happened if someone went in there without any knowledge about the compulsion charm."

"What do you think would have happened if someone was to touch the ring?" Emma asked curiously.

Hearing her mother's question, Hermione opened the battered tin box, "There's only one way to find out…"

Thankfully the only ones remaining near the exposed ring, symbolizing the head of house status for the Guant family, were those who had excellent control over their own emotions. Though occlumency helps most of the time in shielding the mind from the influence of controlling curses like _confundus_, compulsion charm, and even the imperius curse, the witch or wizard must also be of a mind to resist the influence. All of those present in the room at that time were well aware of the danger posed by the ring and so were in total control. Even then, they could not deny that the desire to wear the ring was quite strong, something similar to what Frodo Baggins must have felt, Hermione thought wryly.

Professor Flitwick tried to levitate the ring out of the box, but it stayed stubbornly inside its resting place, "Hmm…" the charms master mused, "… cleverly done, the only way to get it out is to physically touch it." He was clearly in awe of the magic employed by Lord Voldemort, but he was no fool to try and do the ring's bidding.

Casting a few detection charms on the ring, he saw that the magic of the ring resisted all his attempts. Even Amelia and Remus had to give up any attempt to understand what kind of curses were on the ring. Harry and Hermione were unable to too; their superior knowledge of the various kinds of curses did not help them in this instance and neither did their ability to manipulate nature magic. All they came to know was that the magic imbued or cast on the ring by Lord Voldemort was of evil intent; but that was enough for them to go ahead and destroy it rather than unravel the magics of the ring.

They could have destroyed the horcrux when it was within the box, but Dora and the elder Grangers also wanted to see the ring in its entirety. Professor Dumbledore's suspicion about the nature of the stone in the ring also gave them pause and so the two teens wanted to unravel the foreign magics without destroying it totally.

"Allow me professor," Harry called before stepping up to the pedestal on which the box rested. To Harry or Hermione, it was only a matter of changing the magic around the ring to levitate the air around the ring rather than the ring itself and so it rose gently in the air.

While Harry was controlling the levitation, Hermione rotated it around slowly so that everyone could see it properly. The ring was nothing to comment on; it was a gold band which was designed in the form of a snake. Two snakes were joined at the base of the ring while their open mouths formed a crevice in which a black stone was set in. The stone was in the form of a pyramid with a square base rather than the multifaceted one seen in man of the gems set in rings. The square base of the pyramid formed the face of the ring.

The two teens also noted an intricate design on the face of the ring, which they immediately recognized as the symbol of the Peverell brothers. Harry and Hermione deduced that the stone set in the ring could be the resurrection stone and were astonished that Lord Voldemort used it to make his horcrux. Then again, he might not have known about the legend of the deathly hallows as most children of non-magical heritage were unaware of the fairy tale. If Tom Riddle knew about the legend, then he would not have rested until he got his hands on all the three hallows.

Harry and Hermione were careful to hide their emotions and were thankful for succeeding; none of the others seemed to recognize the stone or the meaning of the symbol on the stone. Though the two teens were not so sure about believing the story of the Peverell brothers and death himself bestowing the gifts, they were sure that the ring would be of interest to anyone who knew their wizarding heritage. In fact, they suspected that Dumbledore was keen on getting his hands on the resurrection stone.

All of this was moot point, Harry recognized and looking at his girlfriend, he knew that she also realized it. They were going to destroy the magic of the ring and that would probably render the stone inert too. It was better that way!

With little fanfare, Harry lifted the horcrux ring a little away from the watchers while they congregated on the other side of the ward with Dora and the Granger parents. Now that their curiosity was satisfied and they could boast that they resisted the compulsion charm casted by Lord Voldemort himself, they now took advantage of the protection offered by the ward.

Meanwhile, Harry and Hermione began studying the magics of the ring and again came to the decision that there was no way to separate the magic of the resurrection stone from the magic cast on the ring and the soul piece. They were woven together so tightly that if one was destroyed, the other two would also be destroyed; it made their task easy. If they could destroy the soul piece by cutting the supply of magic to it, then the curses cast on the ring would also fail along with the magic of the resurrection stone. It was a case of one stone and three birds and it was all good in their books.

Unlike the last time when Harry and Hermione destroyed Slytherin's locket and Ravenclaw's diadem, there was a pulse of magic that emanated out of the ring as soon as Hermione destroyed the soul piece in the Guant ring. The pulse was not too large to injure the two teens but it was still felt by everyone in the room. As the pulse dissipated, Harry and Hermione felt that the ring and the stone were both inert and so Harry reached out to grab the ring out from where it was hanging mid-air.

That was the clue for the others to rush to their side. "What was the pulse," Sirius demanded while Remus, Dora, and Amelia were furiously casting one diagnostic spell after the other on Harry and Hermione. Emma on the other hand looked as if she was using her eyes as an X-ray machine to scan them for injuries.

"We are fine mum," Hermione tried to satisfy the adults around them.

At the same time Harry answered Sirius' question, "When we destroyed the soul piece, all the other spells anchored around it were also destroyed and they left the ring as a pulse."

Professor Flitwick understood the concept and so was the one to react, "Oh my!" he gasped, "… there must have been an enormous amount of magic cast on the ring for it to escape as a pulse that was felt," he exclaimed wide eyed.

The charms master's easy acceptance led the others also to drop that line of questioning. The ring was passed around and even Dan and Emma were able to touch it without any problem. The cheerful group of people began climbing out of the basement while the two teens lingered a little longer.

Harry had the ring in his hand, "Can you sense the magic around the stone?" he asked his betrothed.

Hermione took the ring out of his hand and separated the resurrection stone from its setting with little effort. Now that the ring lost its magic, the 24 carat gold became very malleable in her hands. The ring went into her pocket; now that she was able to see it up close it was not too offensive that it warranted its destruction. They could add it to their collection of wizarding history.

Only the stone was in her hand and she could definitely feel that the stone's magic was recharging at an astonishing rate. "Yes," she agreed. Just a few seconds later, Hermione called out again, "I believe that its magic is fully restored."

"Do you think that it is the real resurrection stone?" Harry asked.

That was an answer that neither of the teens wanted to find out and the only way to do that would be to actually use the stone. "Even if it was not, it does have some powerful magic inside," Hermione remarked.

Harry agreed to that and added, "We never saw any item recharging itself once its magic has been stripped off. This is certainly not man made."

"This should not see the light of the day again. We should put it in the main Potter vault under some serious protections," Hermione finished.

Hearing their names being called, Harry put the resurrection stone into his ever present 'mokeskin' pouch before they joined their family in the living room.

_**Scene Break**_

If Harry was surprised at the rousing reception Hermione and he were subjected at their return to the school, he hid it well. He was sure that some of the students, especially the upper years would be resenting him; he was the school champion even though he was not eligible to enter and on top of that he did not want to compete. However, what he found were enthusiastic faces and warm greetings.

The students of Hogwarts for their part could see that he was clearly injured. Though Harry wore a full sleeved shirt, he could not cover the blackened and wrinkled right hand, not that he wanted to as that would not allow Hermione to hold it. What caught the attention of the students and the staff was that Harry was not embarrassed by his disability nor was he trying to milk people's sympathy; he took his disappointment with quite dignity.

Being told the truth and seeing the fact before them motivated even those who were inclined to oppose Harry, to lend him their support. The students of the four houses were all firmly behind him.

Harry still had the clout of being the 'Boy-Who-Lived' and there were a few students, especially the younger girls, who took his selection as Hogwarts' champion as further vindication to his greatness. Of course, Hermione's presence at his side permanently discouraged them to overt displays but many of them were dreaming their wedding with the boy who defeated 'Who-Must-Not-Be-Named'.

The entire Hogwarts' population was secretly hoping that Harry would win the Triwizard Tournament and add glory to their school. Not only would it send a strong message to whoever put the young man's name in the Goblet of Fire, but winning the tournament would mean that Harry survived the supposed machinations to harm him. No one knew that Lord Voldemort was active again, they only supposed that one of the former death eaters had a grudge against him or those that lost their livelihood during the DMLE's crackdown saw Harry as a target. That notion was quietly encouraged by not only Harry's family but also by the staff at Hogwarts; they did not want to incite panic, especially as they hoped to finish the threat even before it made an appearance.

Harry was saddened that none of his peers approached him like they were wont to before his injury. Intellectually he knew that most of them would be a little unaware as to how to act or how he would react to their empathy. What pained Harry was that even his good friends were a little vary around him, not that they had time to really interact with him as he was being mobbed continuously. Those who came to greet him were friendly but Harry and Hermione could see their furtive glances at his injured arm and the air of general uneasiness. Harry hoped that only the situation with the crowd kept Neville, Ginny, Luna, and his other friends apart from him. Susan was thankfully on his other side almost always which soothed his wounded spirit.

This current situation reemphasized the fact that the wizarding world was not accepting of change that easily. It was only sad that he was the victim this time.

Students of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang naturally kept their distance from the Hogwarts' students. They were guests at another school and however much the tournament was envisaged to further good relations, it was still a competition.

The female population of Beauxbatons had a champion in Fleur and were keen on extending their sisterly camaraderie to Hermione and those close to her. To no one's surprise, it was the Beauxbatons contingent that broke the ice and welcomed Harry wholeheartedly. They were open in their admiration of the young lord and were sincere in the indignation at the vile act that injured him. Their forthright comments and lack of any artifice in behavior towards Harry helped ease the tensions between the schools and even helped the students of Hogwarts return to their original behavior around Harry. The addition of lovely ladies to their friendship also helped matters along.

Dinner that evening was filled with chatter and good cheer returned to the great hall. Now it was more open and slowly included the Beauxbatons' contingent. Harry and Hermione were now again in the midst of their close friends who closed ranks as soon as the congratulations, sympathies, and greetings died down around Harry. The two teens were quietly thankful for the support of their friends.

It was only after dinner that was Harry able to answer the castle's call. "I am sorry that it took so long for me to respond to you Hogwarts," Harry called out to the castle. Hermione was as usual beside him and with them were their friends and the three professors. Harry told them about the Castle's urgent need to talk to him but the crush of things meant that Harry could not do so until after dinner.

"_There is no need to apologize my lord, I fully understand_," there was no time for small talk and so the castle launched into the important news she had.

Harry was shocked after the lengthy explanation. He was quite troubled too, rising from the chair he was sharing with his girlfriend, Harry looked at the interactive map of the castle that was displayed in the room. There just as the castle had explained to him, the names 'Barty Crouch' and 'Alastor Moody' were displayed in the same room.

Everyone else was puzzled but Hermione had an inclination as to what that signified. Harry explained, "The castle sensed Moody putting a parchment in the Goblet of Fire…"

He was interrupted by exclamations of surprise from the assembled group. Even though the words were indecipherable, the general sentiment was not.

"Why would he do that?" McGonagall's voice was the last to be heard as silence descended in the room again.

Hermione gestured at the map, "We told you about another Barty Crouch…"

After that hint, Professor Snape was the one who had the most reasonable explanation, "Polyjuice potion?"

"I believe so," Harry agreed.

While most of their friends were not so dense, they did not have the intelligence Harry, Hermione, and the professors had and so Hermione took the time to explain their suspicions. Expressions of horror and a few curse words were liberally applied after the explanation despite the scolding received from professor McGonagall.

Professor Snape ran a tired hand over his eyes, "Do we take him to the DMLE or we wait?"

Neville, Susan, Luna, Padma, Ginny, Michael, Colin, and Hannah wanted to turn Barty Crouch Jr. over to the authorities. The three professors saw that Harry and Hermione did not speak in agreement and so waited for the explanation which they were sure to be similar to their own.

Harry heaved a tired sigh, "As much as I want to call in Amelia, I want to keep my enemy close…"

Seeing that their professors were in agreement, the other students clamped down on their protests. It was left to professor McGonagall to explain the reasons, "We all agree that Harry is in danger and probably from Barty Crouch Jr. who is impersonating our DADA professor. It is also evident that this tournament is a way for Lord Voldemort to get at Harry…"

"So it makes sense to keep a close watch on Crouch so that we may anticipate any plans that may be put in place to abduct Harry," Professor Flitwick finished. That also put rest to any protests that the students may have; it was understood that everyone in that room will be extra vigilant towards the DADA professor. Harry would be all alone during the tasks, but every other time, his friends would be there with him. He will have to be careful when he was performing the tasks, for it was most likely that any planned mishap would take place during that time.

Harry also told them about how he came to be Hogwarts' champion. Apparently, Cedric Diggory from Hufflepuff was to be selected to represent Hogwarts but the castle was aware that Harry's name was going to come out next.

"_I felt that you will not be happy to find that a student was put in danger because of you and so I took the decision to switch your name with that of Mr. Diggory_" was what the castle told him.

When Harry told her about the castle's words, Hermione had to agree to that. Harry would have been despondent if Mr. Diggory was injured or worse, when Harry was the real target. He could do nothing to protect Fleur and Mr. Krum, but Harry would do his best to save anyone from Hogwarts and if he was to take their place as a champion of the school, so be it.


	50. Chapter 50

**Declaration: ****I write for my own pleasure and not for profit. I do not own Harry Potter Universe.**

**With You by My Side**

**Chapter 50- Mad scramble in the air!**

The three champions were assembled on the edge of the quidditch field along with what looked like the entire population of the British wizarding world in attendance. The bleachers were expanded to accommodate almost all the members of the ministries from France, Bulgaria, and the UK. Added to that there were numerous security personnel interspersed with the crowd. Though the chance for an outright attack by Lord Voldemort and his supporters was remote, Amelia was not in a mood to take any chances and so the same force that so effectively guarded the quidditch world cup arena was also deputed this time.

A lot the students had their parents in the crowd; since most of the ministry personnel were purebloods, their spouses were naturally invited too. This did not go well with the non-magical students and so Harry and Hogwarts intervened to eject those who invited themselves. Still, he could not object to the spouses being in the watchers; Harry could not object to students who were ecstatic to see their parents, he did not have the heart to do so. Hermione wanted to go the other way and invite the parents of the non-magical students but with the grave concern over the possibility of Lord Voldemort's attack, she relented. Harry did promise her that once the looming threat was removed, Hogwarts would have an open day and the necessary arrangements would be made to accommodate those who never set foot on the hallowed grounds of one of the oldest magical schools in the world.

The crowd was really getting into the thick of the things and the cheers began to reverberate across the grounds. Harry noticed that there were a lot more people than there were seats, he was unsure as to how that was possible, when he spotted a few familiar faces. They were the citizens of Hogsmeade coming to enjoy the games and Harry realized that the ministry personnel were trying to block their entry.

Harry detached himself from the other champions and proceeded towards the congregation. As he neared the crowd, he noticed that Shacklebolt was trying to play mediator between the representatives of the Hogsmeade crowd and the pink cardigan wearing Madam Dolores Umbridge, assistant to Bartemius Crouch Sr. who was the head of the department of international magical cooperation.

It was evident that the people of Hogsmeade were as adamant in taking part in the festivities as Umbridge was in denying them entry. "You have no right to watch the tournament, this is open only to the members of the ministries and not the general public. You will have to follow the action on the wireless just like the general public."

Harry had to privately admit that the witch was right, had to be some limit as to the number of spectators and since this was the first time, priority had to be given to the ministry officials and the parents of the students. On the other hand, the people of the little village were very welcoming to the foreign schools and went out of their way to accommodate their needs or even whims in some cases. The restaurants in the village now cater to a wide range of food preferences. If they were going out of their way to make the other schools welcome, Harry did not see why they could not be allowed to view the competition. He was going to take the general public' side as he was not very generous with Barty Crouch Sr. and Ludo Bagman at the moment. They were the ones who were adamant for upholding the traditions and did not allow a competitor to withdraw. Barty Crouch was even in deep trouble as he had to have a hand in his death eater son escaping prison.

"Come, come madam. I don't see why they should be denied the pleasure of watching the competition. They are after all a stone's throw away from the action," Harry butted into the conversation.

Madam Umbridge turned towards Harry with a fierce scowl on her face. She was not at all happy to have her authority questioned; the aurors were willing to allow entry provided none of them carried anything dangerous and now the 'Boy-Who-Lived' was clearly on their side. 'How dare they?' she ranted silently and was about to gather steam and tear into the boy.

While it was true that the tournament was a ministry sponsored event, they did not have the authority to invite anyone inside the grounds nor deny anyone entry. That privilege rested with the headmaster and with the Hogwarts castle itself; Harry could do it too but he was not very keen on advertising that fact. If the villagers were able to enter the grounds and approach the stands, it meant that the castle wards allowed them through. Only a few people knew this and if the castle had no objection to the villagers watching the task, who was he to object?

Harry saw the changing emotions on Madam Umbridge's face and was sure that she was ready for another rant. "Why don't we ask the headmaster?" he interjected and turned to the approaching wizard.

The headmaster was all that was jovial and after clearing the air with Harry and his family, Dumbledore felt as if a great burden was lifted from him and it showed in his general demeanor. Harry did notice that with the confrontational attitude gone, the headmaster was very pleasant to interact with. If the headmaster objected to the people of Hogsmeade being on the grounds, then Harry would retract his position. He was not about to start a petty argument with the aged wizard especially after Dumbledore went out of his way to change the tasks the champions were to face.

_**Flashback**_

A few days after Harry and Hermione's return to the castle, Sirius in his capacity as Harry's godfather, and Amelia and Augusta as ministry representatives confronted the headmaster in his office. Putting enormous pressure on him, the three members of Harry and Hermione's extended family finally got the details of the tasks from the headmaster.

"You do know that Harry is being targeted by Lord Voldemort and his death eaters, right?" asked an exasperated Sirius. "Do you want to make their task easy by putting him in mortal danger?"

"The tasks were designed to test their prowess and also to display to the public why they were chosen to represent their schools," Dumbledore answered. Seeing the concern still written on their faces, he ventured to ask, "Do you think that Lord Voldemort would cause trouble during the tasks?"

Concern turned to disbelief and Amelia growled, "Do you not know?"

Dumbledore was still perplexed about the topic and not really knowing what was wrong, he tried to deny any knowledge. He did not know that was not the right thing to say. Seeing that the husband and wife were getting more and more upset without any resolution of the problem at hand, Madam Longbottom silenced them all. She turned her frown towards the headmaster, "We have information that your good friend is not really the one teaching the children as the DADA professor."

Dumbledore was shocked and it clearly showed on his face, "How is that possible, I know Alastor Moody. How do you know for sure that he is not the one who he is claiming to be?"

Sirius launched into the explanation about how Harry and Hermione discovered the presence of Barty Crouch in the same room as that of the ex-auror. Moody was not known to be a fan of the disgraced former head of the DMLE and so it was not a stretch of imagination to look with suspicion the continued presence of the two in the same room. Also their theory of the man actually being the son rather than the father also helped Dumbledore understand the motive behind the subterfuge.

To further support their claims, Sirius activated the older version of their map and showed the presence of Barty Crouch in the DADA classroom while Moody was still in his quarters.

"Ah! The Marauder's map," the headmaster exclaimed distractedly while examining the map minutely.

"You know about this?" Sirius questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Dumbledore was still intent on divining the reason for Crouch's presence in the DADA classroom, from the map in front of him and so answered distractedly, "Yes, James Potter came to me at the end of his graduation ceremony and showed it to me. He warned me that witches or wizards can access the castle's wards," here Dumbledore faced the others in the room and chuckled, "He did not know that only the headmaster or a worthy heir can do that."

After a few minutes deep in thought, Dumbledore could not think of any other reason for the presence of Crouch in the DADA classroom. He had to be impersonating Moody and it had to Barty Crouch Jr.; it also explained the potions master's complaints about the loss of a few ingredients from his stores.

Running a tired hand over his eyes, the headmaster sighed deeply, "All the tasks were decided even before the names were drawn by the Goblet of Fire. It will be very difficult to change them."

Amelia scoffed at that, "When did that stop you from getting your way, Albus."

Dumbledore smiled genially at that but turned serious soon. He promised that he would get the tasks changed to something less risky but still be entertaining to the spectators. Thankfully, the only people who were involved in planning the tasks were the three headmasters, and Ludo Bagman the head of magical sports and games. Dumbledore was determined to carry out his point that Harry Potter was not meant to be in the tournament at all. He could see only Bagman as an obstacle as the other two would be delighted with any chance for their own champion to win.

_**Flashback End**_

Coming back to the present, Harry realized that Dumbledore heard his words and so was able to respond immediately, not giving a chance for Madam Umbridge to say anything. "I see no reason why the good people of the village cannot view the tasks, as long as the aurors ensure that they do not have anything dangerous on them…"

A cheer went up after that declaration and they began to move towards the assembled aurors totally ignoring the indignant woman. Dumbledore saw the opportunity to impart her some home truths, "Dear madam, I know that this is a ministry sponsored event and I also know that none of those coming to view the tasks were required to pay to attend."

Some of the villagers who were near the woman could not contain their smirks when they saw Madam Umbridge flush. Yes, the ministry was indeed taking on the cost of the tournament without any chance of getting their money back and Hogwarts was bearing the cost of arranging the accommodations for the visiting schools and dignitaries and also the seating for the spectators during the tasks. In a way, the Triwizard tournament was one big money guzzler and no one was sure where the money was coming from. Harry hoped that the pockets of the purebloods were drained sufficiently to bear the costs.

Umbridge was still trying her best not allow anyone and everyone to attend, there were ministry delegates in the crowd! Still her protests were completely ignored, even that clown Bagman was ecstatic that more and more spectators were able to watch and so waved the crowd on. Huffing in indignation, Umbridge flounced away with her nose high in the air, unsurprisingly, no one paid any attention to her antics.

Harry's attention was diverted due to the confrontation and so it was with a shock he realized that he was not nervous any longer. With only about half an hour to the start of the task, the contestants were called to the podium. Bagman took the center stage and relished the attention brought on him while introducing the three champions. The crowd was ecstatic too; this was an unprecedented event and was a historic occasion and so was keen on showing their appreciation to the contestants. It was no wonder that almost all of them were supporting the home hero, Harry Potter.

"Now the task is very simple," Bagman began explaining the task to the contestants and a hushed crowd. "This is a seeker challenge…" he had to wait for the roar of the assembled crowd to diminish before continuing, "Each contestant will have to capture one snitch for themselves, and they will have the help of these to do that…"

With that Mr. Bagman gestured to three Nimbus 2000 brooms lying a few feet away from the dais and on the edge of the field, "Brooms…" he shouted unnecessarily but was still greeted by much cheering. "Hippogriffs…" he gestured to the creatures to the left of the brooms. The cheers were a little muted this time but were still present. Continuing on, Bagman gestured to the left of the hippogriffs and called, "Thestrals…" to near total silence.

Many were staring wide eyed at the place where Bagman gestured but Harry noted that only a few were actually seeing the animals which were to the right of the brooms.

"Except for the brooms, the creatures that are not being used as mounts, will act as obstacles during this task. You may switch your mount during the task and many times if you need to," Bagman continued explaining the rules. "The creatures will not attack you, they will act only as obstacles and you are not to attack them too."

Calling the champions to attention, he addressed them seriously, "You may use magic to create diversions, obstacles or defenses but you may not attack either your opponents or the mounts. You may use magic against the other creatures that are not mounts, at your own risk." It will only be a very foolish one who would attack a hippogriff; the proud creatures are as dangerous as a dragon if enraged and good luck with finding an invisible winged horse.

After making sure that the champions and the audience understood what he said till now, Bagman moved on, "There is no time limit to the task and a contestant may capture more than one snitch…" that caught the Bulgarian champion's attention.

Many in the crowd were beginning to feel that Victor Krum had a distinct advantage in this task as he was a known professional seeker. Quite a few disgruntled mutterings broke out, especially as they could see that Harry's right arm was wrapped securely to his chest, preventing any movement. The Beauxbatons champion was an unknown quantity but she could not be worse than a one armed wizard on a broomstick.

"If you want to retire, you may land on this dais. If you do so you cannot re-enter the task. If you are injured, you may seek medical attention and then return to the task." The three champions agreed readily to that; the completion was not meant to cause serious injuries to the contestants and Harry was happy to note that there were two members of staff from the wizarding hospital besides Madam Pomfrey to attend to any injuries.

The crowd was getting impatient but it was more in anticipation rather than in anger. They were quieted again when Harry was heard to ask, "What will happen if any one of the champions could not get a snitch?"

Bagman beamed, "Glad you asked," he was giddy in anticipation. Though the initial challenges were much more dangerous and thrilling even, Bagman truly felt that the changes in the tasks were for the better. He shuddered to imagine what the reaction of the crowd would be if the 'Boy-Who-Lived' was injured or worse. 'No,' the head of magical games and sports decided, 'this was way better and was much more challenging.'

"Each snitch has the clue for the final task, and so it is imperative that each one of the contestants get a snitch. If you do not, you will still get your clue but you will have a demerit against you." The crowd cheered louder at that; this was turning out to be much more interesting than they could have imagined. It also meant that each task was connected in one way or the other and if a champion performed poorly in one task, that disadvantage would carry over all through the tournament. On the other hand, if any of the tasks was to benefit one contestant, he would have a huge advantage, like Mr. Krum in this one. The home supporters could only hope that Harry Potter does have some magic up his sleeve that can disadvantage the Bulgarian seeker.

Seeing that the three champions agreed to the rules, Bagman was now in a frenzy. This was historic, "Are you ready," he bellowed.

The crowd were as wild when they answered in return. "I was actually asking the champions," Bagman admitted sheepishly. That generated a few chuckles from the audience but the champions were too focused or too nervous to even respond.

So Bagman asked again, "Are you ready?" This time he toned down his exuberance and addressed the three champions directly. After getting their agreement, he turned towards the VIP box and began to say something but turned back to the champions and with a mischievous smile gave a parting shot, "Oh! Just beware, there may be surprises in the way…"

Leaving them a little apprehensive, Bagman gestured towards the Ministers of Magic from the three participating countries who were seated in the VIP box.

Augusta had the honour and so called out, "Mr. Potter please choose your mount."

Harry bowed in the general direction of the VIP box before moving towards the hippogriffs. He immediately recognized Buckbeak, the one who he had prior acquaintance with and so was very easily accepted by the noble animal. The crowd were bewildered by his choice for, though they had impressive speeds and maneuverability, hippogriffs were very temperamental. But then again, with one of his hands injured, it was probably for the best that he did not chose a broom.

While Harry was petting Buckbeak, the French minister called for Fleur to choose her mount which she did by picking up a brand new Nimbus 2000. Being a veela, Fleur knew that the hippogriffs would react badly to her presence. Even now they were not able to stand entirely calm; thankfully, either they were very well trained or the presence of Harry kept them calm enough and so did not attack her outright. Once in the air, she was sure that all bets were off. The thestrals were out of question as she was even unable to see them and so what was the point.

Victor Krum naturally chose a broom and the champions were ready. Madam Hooch stood in the middle of the quidditch pitch and with a signal from Ludo Bagman, took out three snitches and held up for the champions to see. The crowd began to cheer in earnest now and were as impatient for the competition to start as were the three competitors. The noise from the crowd was so loud that it drowned out the magically amplified voice of the announcer. The announcer from the Wizarding Wireless Network was not only broadcasting to the world, but his voice was also heard across the quidditch pitch and so instead of just sitting there, the spectators would hear his commentary too and would not miss even a bit of the action.

For Harry, the nerves were no longer there, only anticipation. He was so focused on the task ahead that he was quite startled when the cannon went off, signaling Madam Hooch to release the snitches. Two of the snitches darted away immediately while the third remained hovering in place where it was released.

When the snitch did not move from its place even after a few moments, the quidditch referee performed a few diagnostics spells but did not find anything wrong with it. Madam Hooch just shrugged her shoulder and gave the signal for the countdown to start and quickly raced away from the center of the pitch. She could not have moved faster for as soon as she moved, her place was taken by one of the remaining two hippogriffs. The other one made its way to the far end of the arena and was waiting for the competitors to be airborne.

Only Harry saw that the three thestrals were on a lazy circuit around the field. He hoped that the hippogriffs and thestrals were well trained to just prove an obstacle and not attack the champions. He was sure that the other two competitors would agree with him that an enraged hippogriff was as dangerous as a dragon. Harry did not know much about the skeletal horses but was sure that he would not want to tangle midair with a beast that was born to fly. The consequences would definitely be disastrous for him.

Half a minute after the hippogriffs and thestrals took to the field, a magical clock started the ten second countdown. At the end of the countdown, Harry was the only one left at the starting line as Fleur and Krum both rocketed out on their brooms. Fleur headed straight for the snitch that was still hovering at the same place where it was released. Krum on the other hand rocketed up into the sky and putting all his seeking experience, chose a spot that would most likely put him in line to get the snitch that would in time react to Fleur's presence.

Harry knew that he would be no match in terms of sheer speed and so took to keeping a slow circuit around the field in hopes of spotting a snitch. He could use his magic sensing ability to nail one for sure but he did not want to do that. Not only would it not be fair to the other champions, he just did not have that overwhelming urge to win; he did not even want to be a part of the tournament for crying out loud. No, Harry would take part but would try and see that either of the other two champions would win, he had bigger concerns instead. Like getting ready to face Lord Voldemort.

Krum who was about a hundred feet in the air had the right idea. He could see Fleur approaching the hovering snitch at a good clip and he also saw that she would have to do some daring maneuver not to crash into the hippogriff that was on the other side of the snitch. As soon as the Beauxbaton's champion slowed down in trepidation, the snitch darted out from her reach and began a steep climb.

Fortunately for Fleur, the hippogriff did nothing except to give a baleful glare towards the nervous witch who abandoned her pursuit and made sure to be as far away from the magical creature as possible.

Unfortunately for Krum, the snitch's climb took it away from him too and so he raced after it. Fleur also angled her broom upwards but seeing that the Bulgarian seeker was after her target in earnest pursuit, gave up. She knew that she was no match to the experience of Krum in chasing the snitch and decided that her time would be spent fruitfully in the search of another target.

Ten minutes into the chase, none of the contestants had any luck in grabbing a snitch. Krum spent most of that time streaking across the pitch in a mad dash after the snitch he targeted initially. However, it proved to be elusive and even his extensive skills could not tame the flittering ball.

Harry was thankful that he was on a hippogriff; Fleur was constantly conjuring items or summoning and banishing things in front of a flying Krum, trying to obstruct his path. She even charmed a few mounds of earth to act as bludgers. However, her attempts did not even slow Krum down, he was accustomed to flying in much worse conditions than what he was doing now. What he was facing were nothing more than irritating but they were more than what he had to face during the course of a game of quidditch and the sheer numbers forced him to slow down. Fleur's attempts finally did their job and Krum lost sight of the snitch and too came to a standstill.

Seeing that her efforts did indeed succeed in stopping Krum, Fleur cast her eyes around. 'There,' she though that she caught a glint of gold from the corner of her eye and turned around to see a snitch taking a lazy arc a few dozen feet in front of her. In an instant, she sped up and sensing her approach, the snitch also raced away.

Fleur kept her pursuit and began to slowly gain on the flying winged ball. She cast her eyes around to see that both Krum and Harry were far away which meant that she need not fear any trouble from the two. Satisfied, Fleur lent down on the broom urging it forward. She grinned to herself and imagined herself to be the first one to capture a snitch, even beating a world renowned seeker. Fleur stretched her hand out trying to snag the ball when she felt a sudden gust of wind blowing from above her.

Before Fleur could wrap her head around what was happening, she felt something smack her outstretched hand, hard. It was enough to throw her off course and Fleur had to struggle hard to get the broom under control. She thanked her stars that she was not sent into a hard tumble from which she may not have recovered so easily or at all. Fleur knew that she was decent on a broom and she would be the first to admit that her skill was not even on par with someone on a school quidditch team.

Regaining her balance, the Beauxbatons' champion saw a silhouette of a winged animal moving away from her. Fleur cursed her luck that she had to be the one to run into an invisible thestral. Sighing ruefully, the veela cast a diagnostic charm on her stinging hand. She quickly healed the bruising delivered by the thestral's wing and was relieved that it was not broken.

With her injury taken care of, Fleur returned her attention to scanning the sky but was disturbed by a squawk from one of the hippogriffs. Turning towards the direction of the cry, the witch was stunned into immobility by the sight that greeted her.

Harry spied a glint of reflected sunlight a little to his left and moving in the opposite direction to his. Coaxing the hippogriff to turn around, Harry spotted the snitch moving at a fair clip but not so fast that Harry could not reach it. While it was true that Buckbeak was not as fast as a Nimbus 2000, it still had a good enough top speed, and the snitch was not travelling too fast.

Urging the hippogriff he was riding, forward, Harry was so intent on catching the snitch that he was not even aware of what was going on around him. The cheering of the crowd was ignored, the efforts of Krum to try and dislodge him from his perch were dismissed as a minor irritant. What he could not ignore though was the sudden gout of intensely hot flames that was aimed at him from the ground below.

Harry was sure that his heart was lodged in his throat and suspected that it was the same for Buckbeak if the 'squawk' from the animal was any indication. With a rapid beat of his wings, the hippogriff put some much needed height and distance away from the flames and slowly Harry's heart rate decreased and he was able to get the agitated animal under control.

Looking down from his perch, Harry was shocked at the narrow escape he and his mount had. There on the ground was a full grown dragon looking at him with wary eyes. The rush of excitement gone, Harry could now hear the exclamations of the announcer, _"… and what a narrow escape for the Hogwarts champion from getting fried by dragon flames_."

The announcer began describing the dragon, not that he was able to identify the Chinese Fireball. Harry noticed that the dragon was firmly shackled by its hind feet to two posts dug into the ground. That did not stop the dragon from trying to get free and take to the air. The shackles were stretched to their limit under the power of the adult male but they held fast, not that it diminished any danger posed by the beast. Seeing that his efforts to take to the air were thwarted, the Chinese fireball unleased a massive fireball but thankfully Buckbeak was far enough that there was not even the need to dodge the flames. They just died half way but the intense heat made both the young man and the beast he was on to flinch and take evasive action.

The respite from the dragon's assault gave Harry the time to analyze the threat posed by the dragon. He was surprised that the massive beast was hidden so expertly for such a long time and that meant that the dragon was not only disillusioned but was under some heavy wards. That would also explain why the dragon fire was not felt before now, the wards were probably meant to suppress them. Nevertheless, the dragon was a clear and present danger to the three competitors.

Now that he was able to establish with reasonable confidence that the dragon was hidden under a powerful ward or wards, Harry decided to take the same route to suppress it again. However, it posed a major problem for him. If there was a trigger somewhere which was used to bring the ward down, it meant that the keystone was hidden somewhere near the edge of the field to allow someone to bring the wards down at the appropriate time. Harry could use the keystone to negate the trigger and bring the wards into action again. But searching for the keystone was like looking for a needle in a haystack. On the other hand, if the wards were under a timer, then they would be only useful for that one time and could never be raised again. It meant that Harry would have to construct a brand new ward scheme to contain the dragon, if he wanted to.

It was a laborious and a time consuming process and Harry was reluctant to take action. Besides, if he was to expend the energy and contain the dragon, his two opponents would take immediate advantage due to their faster brooms.

Harry's hand, however, was forced when he saw two of the snitches hiding behind the dragon's head. Whenever the beast moved, the winged balls also moved shadowing the dragon. To the watchers it looked like the dragon was actually guarding the golden snitches and two of them were taking full advantage. There was no way any of the champions could retrieve a snitch in such an instance, he had to neutralize the threat.

With that decision made, Harry tried to steer Buckbeak towards the edge of the quidditch pitch where he stashed a few blank ward stones on the off chance that he may need them. But the hippogriff had other ideas and refused to move in the direction Harry wanted to go.

Hippogriffs are very proud animals and Buckbeak was more so. In a way he was the prince of the herd of hippogriffs at Hogwarts being born to the leader and his mate. He could not let the challenge thrown by the Chinese fireball go, his position as the next leader would be seriously jeopardized if he turned tail and fled, so to speak.

With a cry that Harry guessed as one of indignation, the hippogriff began barreling towards the dragon, almost like an airplane on its bombing run. Harry could only watch in horror as all his efforts to redirect the hippogriff were ignored. He was not going to be on the front seat to watch the outcome though. Acting on pure instinct, Harry threw out his good hand and called the only broom that was still lying on the edge of the field and was unclaimed.

The Nimbus 2000 responded to Harry's call and began its flight straight at the terrified wizard. Buckbeak was losing height quite quickly and the flames from the dragon came close to burn him to a crisp more than once. It was only the self-preservation instincts of Buckbeak that saved both the mount and the rider. The hippogriff was undeterred though and even in the face of a superior opponent, was determined to cut the distance between them.

Seeing that the broom was approaching him but fearing that it would not reach him before Buckbeak entered the dragon's range, Harry took a leap of faith, literally.

Harry's hand slapped the hard wood of the broom handle and he hung on for dear life. It was not made easy by the way he was swinging almost like a monkey on a branch. He was surprised at the sight of the bristles of the broom, but now was not the time for him to worry about what was struck in the bristles; he had bigger problems. Straightening his hand, Harry brought himself to a standstill. Now he had another problem, with only one hand, there was no way that he was going to be able to get onto the broom. Hoping that it would work, Harry sent out a pulse of magic from his legs like a jet engine and was able to propel himself over the broom allowing him to finally straddle it.

Sighing in relief, Harry turned to the tableau that was unfolding in the middle of the quidditch pitch. Even Fleur and Krum abandoned their search and were gazing at the fight in awe, not that they could do anything else. As soon as the hippogriff engaged the dragon in a fight, the two snitches scattered leaving no telltale glint for anyone to follow. Buckbeak alone did not look to be a match to the dragon but now that the other two hippogriffs also joined in the fight, they were under a stalemate.

The hippogriffs had the advantage of flight and remarkable agility, keeping them out of the reach of the dragon's fire and tail. The dragon had his tail and fire, keeping the hippogriffs out of range for them to use their beaks and claws. Neither one was gaining an inch despite furious attempts to do so. It seemed as if the creatures were prepared for a long siege. Harry noticed that the gamekeepers hired for the task were ready to intervene if needed but they were also being held back by the tournament officials.

Harry thought about leaving the magical animals to fight among themselves and solve the deadlock one way or the other, but he could not do that in good conscience. He liked Buckbeak and besides, there was no natural reason for the dragon and the hippogriffs to be in the same place at the same time. It was because of the tournament that they were forced to be in this situation. He was not sure if the creatures would have fought if they came face to face in their natural habitat but then he realized that there was no way that a dragon and a hippogriff would have fought in the wild, for their natural habitats were not present in the same continent even.

The UK was the natural habitat for hippogriffs. Indeed there were very rare in other continents, maybe except for the Amazonian jungles. Dragons no longer existed on the isles, except for maybe a few in the far northern shores of Wales and Ireland. The fight that was going on in front of them was a man-made disaster and that meant those who were responsible would have to intervene. Harry need not have had to step in if the gamekeepers were to do their job but it seemed as if the apathetic attitude of the ministry of magic towards non-human magicals was shining through in this instance.

Harry was thankful that the magical animals were keeping the dragon busy and gave him enough time to complete his plan to contain it. Accioing the ward stones, Harry set to work. He was very much adapt at runes and inscribing them, but now, he found himself at a great disadvantage. Harry balanced the stone with its flat side up, hovering midair and began the tedious work of inscribing the runes needed to form a barrier. The runes were simple as would the barrier be; it would not allow the dragon's flames to cross the barrier for as long as magic was around the place but it could still be brought down if the ward stones were destroyed. It would be very easy for the dragon to aim for the stones as they were unprotected but Harry hoped that what he was trying to do would be good enough to hold the barrier till the end of the task.

The Hogwarts' champion concentrated a bit of magic in the tip of his left hand index finger to use as a stylus for etching the rune. It was an age old method and worked better than the modern gold tipped rune etching stylus, but using his off hand and hanging midair was not very conducive to make good ward stones. Not for the first time he wished that he could take Hermione's help in drawing the runes, but that was a wish which would be unfulfilled for the time.

It took great effort and time but Harry finally thought that he had a good enough scheme etched out on the stones. Dropping the stones at roughly the four corners of a square, Harry hoped that they were far enough not to be easily destroyed by the dragon but near enough that the magic would hold until the end of the task.

Praying for some luck, Harry activated the keystone and was instantly disappointed. He could not sense any change in the magic around him indicating that the barrier ward was unsuccessful. The dragon sensed that Harry was doing something and tried to shoot him down with his flames. More than once, he came closer to be fried but Buckbeak or one of the other hippogriffs would cry out and Harry considered it as a warning to dodge. More than anything else, that convinced Harry that containing the dragon was imperative if he and the other champions were to complete the task.

He could see that magic was flowing from the keystone into the stones on either side of the keystone but not any further. Harry removed the fourth stone that obviously had a problem with the rune he drew on that and moved the other two stones to form an equilateral triangle with the keystone at its apex. Making a few changes to the positions of the two stones Harry was satisfied that the barrier would be up and working now.

Calling Buckbeak out of the triangle formed by the ward stones, Harry activated the keystone and heaved a sigh of relief as the barrier was now visible as a faint shimmering. The triangle now formed a crude pyramid closing the space above the dragon too ensuring that even if anyone was to fly above the dragon, the barrier would protect them. The dragon was enraged now and tried his best to try and reach the barrier but was unable to as he was securely tethered and so could not fly away. His tail also could not break the barrier and his flames were ineffective. Finally, he huffed in annoyance and decided to lay down and rest, allowing the champions to sigh in relief.

The crowd was perplexed; most of the spectators knew what Harry did was not really unique. Barrier wards were very common and the idea to use that to stop flames was also not new. It was very much evident that Harry executed it perfectly but it was boring to watch the process. They would have loved to watch one of the champions weaving through the flames and try and catch the snitch; now that would have been thrilling! The announcer reminded the audience that fighting a dragon was not the task but to capture a snitch was and Harry managed to neutralize a major obstacle.

The grumbles from the spectators quickly changed to excited cheers as they spotted Fleur Delacour holding up her hand with a snitch in it.

Fleur was just happy that she found one; she had no illusions of greatness or trying to get more than one. Fleur landed on the dais and took herself out of the task leaving Harry and Krum to fight for the remaining two snitches.

The fight began soon, Krum was high up in the air, higher than Harry was. Seeker instincts calling out to him, Krum was the first one to spot it and dove down. The steep dive showed Harry where the snitch was and he too started a steep dive. Krum had the advantage of speed due to him being higher and the momentum combined with gravity allowed him to pull beside Harry with ease, just as Harry himself achieved his top speed on the broom.

Racing down neck and neck, both the champions were focused on the snitch and did not even try to oppose the other one. It became a contest of sheer skill and Krum was the acknowledged expert in that, but Harry proved to be no slouch either.

'Does the snitch have a modicum of intelligence?' Harry thought idly as he saw the winged ball change direction. It came out of the steep dive it was taking and was travelling parallel to the ground now. Harry also pulled out of the dive and though he did not know the name of the maneuver, executed a Wronski feint, perfectly shadowing Krum. Harry's experience in flying was only the school lessons during their first year, but now, the exhilaration of the chase and the cheers of the crowd propelled him forward like never before and he felt as if he was a natural on broom. The watchers were certainly convinced; even Professor McGonagall was lamenting the loss of an excellent seeker for the Gryffindor quidditch team, not that she would voice the opinion.

While coming out of the dive, Krum noticed that he came on the outside of the snitch's path while Harry was much closer in terms of the line of flight they took. The snitch was tantalizingly close but still out of reach to either of them. However, if they continued in their present path, Harry would be the one to catch it. Both of them were on similar brooms and any experience Krum had was counteracted by the differences in their sizes. Harry was leaner and smaller than Krum and moreover, the Bulgarian seeker realized that the Hogwarts' champion was able to pull out a spectacular dive his first time and without any playing experience. He began to feel that this first time player was going to hand him a defeat and Krum did not like that.

The rules forbid the contestants to aim their spells at each other or at their mounts, but not to obstruct their flight. Krum also knew that the injury to Harry's right hand meant that Harry would be totally unable to defend himself and that was what the Durmstrang champion was going to rely on.

Both the fliers were a mere two feet above the ground and racing after the snitch. Krum waited for the opportune moment. Harry was prone on the broom, relying on his ability to control the magic in the air to control the flight of the broom, and was beginning to stretch his arm. The snitch was a mere inches away from his hand.

It was at that moment Krum acted. Taking out his wand, Krum shot an overpowered bludgeoning spell onto the ground right in front of Harry, kicking up a good chunk of earth right into the Hogwarts champion's path.

With his hand stretched out in front of him, Harry had no way to maneuver the broom. Second, even if he managed to grip the broom, it was travelling too fast for him to stop or avoid getting hit by the debris in front of him. Third, if he was able to successfully maneuver the broom and avoid getting hit too, he would lose his advantage he had, leaving Victor Krum to emerge victorious. Harry did not like any of the options before him and so he decided on 'none of the above'.

Using a pulse of magic from his feet again, Harry propelled himself forward from the broom and vaulted over the mound of earth. He knew that it was the right thing to do for as soon as he was over the chunk of earth, his broom crashed into it. The crowd realized that if the crash did not unseat Harry, then the solid earth would have hit him. Either of the scenario would have resulted in Harry falling down from the broom and getting injured, and at the speed he was going, perhaps badly.

Even then the airborne Harry would end up hitting the ground, but at least now he had full control of his crash landing. At the apex of his flight, Harry flipped midair and landed with a bone jarring thud on his back. As soon as he landed he began to choke and the crowd grew silent in concern.

"… _It seems Mr. Potter is going to be sick_," the announcer exclaimed as Harry began to clutch at his stomach. What he was trying to do was the Heimlich maneuver on himself, a difficult feat to be certain.

Growing concerned, the announcer continued, "… _Is he going to be sick right in the middle of the pitch_?"

There were a few groans in the crowd but that changed to thunderous applause as Harry spit out the snitch that was caught in his throat. Sometime during his lunge and flip, Harry missed the snitch but the winged ball had other ideas. Maybe it was planned by the snitch or it was a mere coincidence, whatever the reason, Harry held the snitch he caught aloft. He was still trying to get his breathing under control and so could not wave to the crowd or to acknowledge the applause but his beaming smile told stories.

His celebration was interrupted as the announcer reminded everyone, "_The task is not complete yet folks, there is one more snitch out there and Victor Krum is the one without a snitch in his hand. Let the chase begin_…"

The crowd roared their approval, and Krum cursing his luck began a slow winding ascent intent on spotting the wayward snitch. Harry did not move though, instead, he dipped his hand into his charmed pocket and brought out another snitch and the crowd went wild.

While the gamekeepers were herding the thestrals, hippogriffs, and the dragon away, Bagman rushed down from the VIP box and called the champions onto the dais. "A big hand to our champions for an excellent exhibition of magic…" the spectators clapped enthusiastically as Harry and Fleur took a bow while a disgruntled Krum merely dipped his head.

The head of magical games and sports was undeterred though, "Miss Delacour completed her task without any demerit, please give her a big hand for being the first to finish…" The beauxbatons contingent led the cheers and the friends that Fleur made after coming to Hogwarts supported enthusiastically.

"Mr. Potter not only achieved his target but also got an extra snitch. He is the winner of this task and gets a head start for the final task…" not only the Hogwarts students but the citizens of Hogsmeade also lent their voice in support of the 'Boy-Who-Lived'. Harry was not shy in receiving the praise, he worked hard for the win and felt as if he actually deserved the praise unlike all those times when he had to endure the fawning as the one who defeated the dark lord Voldemort. The applause continued long and hard and Harry obliged them by raising the snitches and bowed to each and every corner of the stands.

Finally Bagman managed to bring the crowd under control. "Well, as you have all guessed, Mr. Victor Krum put up a brave performance but was unable to snatch a snitch. Please give him a big hand for his superior skills of flying and the magical performance he put on for us."

The crowd obliged. Many were fans of the Bulgarian seeker and he was indeed superior in the air. Moving effortlessly and dodging obstacles or Fleur's attempts to throw him off the broom, Krum was indeed the best on a broom. Unfortunately, luck was not on his side.

"Mr. Krum gets a demerit which he will have to face in the next task." Thankfully there was no jeering from the crowd. Instead there were a few voices of encouragement finally prompting Krum to relax his scowl and acknowledge the crowd's support.

Bagman continued, "As I said at the start, every snitch contains a clue for the final task and as Mr. Krum failed to get one…" he addressed Harry and gestured towards Krum, "Mr. Potter would you please…"

With a friendly smile, Harry extended his palm with the two snitches in them. Krum was not impressed though, he was humiliated by someone who apparently was playing the part of a seeker for the first time. Losing to such a wizard did not sit well with the champion seeker. With an audible snarl, he snatched a snitch and stomped away from the dais towards the Slytherin team's changing rooms.

Bagman was stunned speechless; he did not know what to do or what to say. The announcer for the Wizarding Wireless Network was already there on the dais with his microphone and was acting the part of a compere and was also broadcasting whatever Bagman was saying. Thankfully, the man was used to such situations and immediately took charge of the tense moment.

"Miss Delacour," the announcer addressed the Beauxbatons champion and the crowd turned eagerly to the scene intent on hearing every word. Krum's temper tantrum was momentarily forgotten. "No one saw you catching the snitch, can you please tell us how that happened?"

Fleur flashed a grin which had some of the male students near swooning much to the amusement of the others. "As soon as Harry erected the barrier around the dragon, I saw that there was a snitch hovering beside me, just within arm's reach…"

She was interrupted by shouts of incredulity from the crowd. The announcer took the moment to voice his own amazement, "Really?" he asked.

Fleur, herself felt that it is was unbelievable, even though it happened to her and so did not mind the reaction, "Yes," she replied before a mischievous smile made itself known, "… I think having seen the battle between the dragon and the hippogriffs and the way that Harry contained it, the snitch did not want to take any chances against the great Harry Potter..."

Raucous laughter greeted her quip and the announcer finished it for her, "… and so the snitch sought refuge with you."

More cheers and chuckles followed after that. The crowd was once again on their feet when the announcer turned to Harry. He had to wait a good minute for the crowd to calm down for him to ask the burning question, "We all saw the amazing catch…" he was again interrupted by laughter and with a smile in his voice, the announcer continued, "… but how did you get the other one?"

Harry laughed, "Would you believe me if I told you that I was the first one to get a snitch, even before Fleur here?"

While it was a rhetorical question, Hermione's shout of "Yes!" was clearly heard over the cheers.

Harry grinned and waved the snitch at his betrothed, "It's the truth though," he explained, "When I summoned the broom, I saw that one of the wings of the snitch was trapped by the bristles and as soon as I mounted the broom, I was able to pluck it."

"… and we were so fascinated by the fight between the magical creatures that we did not see it," the announcer acknowledged.

He looked at Bagman who took his cue and whipped the crowd to a frenzy again while congratulating the champions and bidding them good luck on the next task.

"_Well_," the announcer brought the proceedings to a halt, "_You've heard all about the first task here on the WWN folks, please remember to tune in for the second task. Until then, this is Thomas Jordan signing off_."


	51. Chapter 51

**Declaration: ****I write for my own pleasure and not for profit. I do not own Harry Potter Universe.**

**With You by My Side**

**Chapter 51- The Desire to Please**

If one was to look into the room that formed the 'den' of Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, they would have met the sight of Harry in deep meditation. This was not unusual, for both the teens often restored to the teaching of High Priest Huaco to regain their equilibrium after a hectic day. This time it was different because, one, Harry was alone without Hermione, and two, he was at it for two days straight now.

The reason; a dance.

Being a champion, Harry had to be there to lead the dance that would start off the yule ball and he had to have a date for that. As soon as he came to know about the ball from his head of house, Harry asked his betrothed for the honour of escorting her. Hermione of course agreed; she was his wife to be and she would have agreed even if Harry thought that it was a sure thing that Hermione would be his date. Nevertheless, Harry did not take it for granted and was doubly happy seeing the love in her eyes.

Both of them were quite proficient in dancing and especially with each other and that was what was troubling Harry. He knew that Hermione loved dancing and since he was going to be her partner for what was going to be a night that would put her in the spotlight, Harry did not want to disappoint her. How would he not? With only one of his hands working, he would not even be able to hold her to him and lead her.

Until now, Harry was not too troubled with the fact that his right hand was practically useless. Yes, it bothered him that he was no longer able to enjoy feeling Hermione's hand in his when they walked, eat, or practically every other time like they used to. In the privacy of their home or when they were alone, there was no uncomfortable feeling even with the dead hand as there was always the hope that his hand would recover some day in the future.

The Yule ball, however, would be an entirely different ball game. He instinctively knew that Hermione would be subject to ridicule from those jealous of her betrothal to Harry. His being a cripple would obviously be the focus of their attacks against Hermione. If they could reduce her to tears or better even, scare her away from Harry, then all the better for the other girls, especially those from the pure-blood families. Harry was also aware that Hermione was a strong person, and her confidence in their relationship was quite high. But there is always a lingering doubt in every relationship until it was taken to its natural conclusion in a married state.

In his troubled thoughts, Harry was sure that the efforts of other girls to separate them would be more desperate than if it was any other guy and hoped that Hermione would be able to endure their efforts. The onus was on him to not only protect her, but also to ensure that she had no doubts in his commitment to her.

If these were his fears about Hermione under attack by other girls, his other imagined fears were about his own worth being Hermione's boyfriend. He would never have entertained such fears but his own disability amplified the lingering doubts, and that was because, Hermione was growing to be a very beautiful woman. Would he be able to keep her many admirers at bay, especially with his disadvantage of being crippled in his right hand? He was sure that Hermione was not that shallow and that they truly understood each other, and were the best of friends, and would be the best husband and wife team. But then again, there was a small fear that Hermione would realize that she could do a lot better than him.

Not very rational thoughts on Harry's part, but hey, he was a teenager and in his state, even the best would have their doubts.

With these fears in his heart, Harry was determined to do his best to make the Yule ball the best for the woman who had his heart, his best friend. He did not know what he would do or what he could do but hoped that the answers would come to him in time. Unfortunately, he also knew that the time he had was short, for it was only ten more days for what could be either the best night of his life so far or the worst yet.

Usually when Harry and Hermione would meditate, the session lasted for about an hour or two. Either of the two would come out of the meditative state, and the other would also inevitably follow. On that Friday night, Hermione was the one to surface first but Harry did not follow her. She thought about calling out for Harry and get him to break his meditative state, but something told her that this time it was different. She felt that Harry did not want to be disturbed and so with a desire to keep an eye on him, Hermione made herself comfortable on the couch in their 'den' and drifted off to sleep.

Harry was indeed in a completely different state than they were used to. He was determined to find a way to make the Yule ball enjoyable to Hermione and his magic responded. He was plunged into his deeper sub-conscious where he was able to connect to the magic around him to such an extent as never before. In this state, his magic began to exercise its muscle.

Harry's magical core began a series of exercises and flex like there was no tomorrow and his very life depended on it; maybe in some ways it really was. It began to connect and disconnect to nature's magic, familiarizing itself about the magic around him and make it second nature for Harry to feel and connect to the abundant magic making it easy for him to draw it into his core at a moment's notice. All through the night and the next day, Harry's magical core was able to do it to such an extent that Harry can now use the magic around him to power up his own magical core instinctually.

To accommodate such an influx of magic, Harry's core also began to change. Rather than being a rigid ball, it now became something like an inflatable balloon; still it had its limits. Harry could not keep on expanding his magical core infinitely. He could contain an enormous amount of magic inside him if need be, and that would make him the most powerful source of energy in all the world. Needless to say, he could only keep that state as long as he was able to concentrate on holding all that magic in him. The moment he was distracted, the magic would start leaking out, thankfully, there would be no harm done to his physical body, his 'spiritual essence' took care of that.

_**Minor Break**_

Sunday evening brought with it a very tired Hermione Granger. She spent almost all of the weekend fretting about an immobile Harry. The three professors and their ten friends including Daphne and Tracey came to visit them more than once. However, it was left to Hermione to spend almost all of her time in the same room as her betrothed. She could feel the periodic changes in the magic around Harry; almost like the ebb and flow of the tides, the magic in the nature flowing into him and out of him. None of the professors had any explanation as to why it was happening and Hermione found out that none of the books Harry and she had with them had anything to say about the phenomenon.

Professor McGonagall recognized the impatience in Hermione and urged her to leave Harry's presence for a few hours, she was not doing any good for herself, pacing about fretting over Harry. The suggestion to look in the library for any information about the phenomenon they were experiencing with Harry was a powerful motivator and so Hermione agreed to spend the time before dinner in there. Sighing in relief the other students also agreed to keep Hermione company in the library. The transfiguration professor volunteered to stay until the dinner hour or till the time Hermione returned back to Harry's side.

Hermione had little hope that the Hogwarts library would provide her with the answers she sought. After all, their own knowledge of nature magic and the power of meditation was obtained outside England and was generally considered to be nothing more than drivel by those in the UK. However, she had to take her mind off what was going on with Harry and so she dove into the treasure trove that was the restricted section.

She was so engrossed in her search that Hermione did not even hear someone calling her name. Actually she did not even realize that it was her name being uttered. It was only when the person put his hand on the book she was perusing that Hermione came back to the real world.

Hermione blinked her eyes a couple of times and allowed herself to focus on the person before her, "Mr. Krum," she acknowledged the wizard. She could not erase the slight frown that marred her face, one because she was very vexed that her study was disturbed and second, Hermione could not really understand what the Durmstrang champion would want with her.

Still, she could not really dismiss the wizard as he inserted himself into her personal space, "What can I do for you?"

"You go ball with me," was what Hermione heard from Mr. Krum or at least that was what she hoped he said.

"I am sorry, but I already have a date," Hermione replied politely and began to move away from him and into the main section of the library. Hermione as the wife to be of the future headmaster and through special dispensation of almost all the staff members were allowed into the restricted section while their other friends were not. Besides, she had a good head on her shoulders and would be responsible with the books. Krum as one of the champions was allowed limited access, pertaining only to certain times of the day. Hermione would have thought that the book she had in her hand was what Krum was looking for if not for the way that the Bulgarian champion asked her as a date to the Yule Ball. The brightest witch of her age was suddenly apprehensive to stay with the Durmstrang student inside a location where her friends could not back her up if need be.

Seeing that Hermione was hurrying away, Krum taunted, "How will you dance with a crippled wizard?" With a smirk, he continued, "You need someone better to take care of you. Better wizard…"

Hermione snorted at that. She was still not at a boiling point but her temper began to rise. She, however, considered all this a joke, a desperate attempt by a spoiled child throwing a tantrum and so could not resist taunting him back, "It is the same wizard who beat you with one of his hands tied. If there is someone better than him, then it's not you."

Krum growled at that. Hermione realized that it was definitely a sore point to the Bulgarian and so rejoiced in her petty win. By this time she reached the partition to the main part of the library and so crossed over gratefully to meet her friends.

The Durmstrang champion however was not so easily cowed, "It was pure luck," he scowled. "I am the greatest quidditch player known in a generation."

"Yes," Hermione agreed easily, "… but you are not the greatest wizard in this generation. That honour goes to my betrothed. He is a better wizard and a much better gentleman even without trying."

Her mood soured, and realizing that the world famous library did not have what she wanted, Hermione turned to go. Incensed that his advances were so easily rejected, Krum tried to stop Hermione but was thwarted by a ring of equally furious Hogwarts students.

"I don't know how it is in your country, Mr. Krum," Neville addressed the champion, "… but here, if a lady says no, it means no," he finished emphatically.

Susan could not resist adding, "If Harry were to hear that you accosted his wife to be, you will have a first row seat to the power of the greatest wizard of our generation."

The circle of friends did not understand why Krum was so adamant; of course Hermione was a very pretty girl but she was also betrothed to Harry. If it was just rivalry or jealousy that was spurring Krum on, then Neville hoped that they would not leave Harry and Hermione alone in presence of the Bulgarian. Not that the two needed anyone else to defend them but as friends, it was their privilege to keep the two teens safe, especially as Harry's continued participation in the tournament was a must.

"Leave," Ginny added, pushing herself into Krum's personal space for emphasis.

Krum scoffed at that, he was not at all intimidated by the display, they were after all a bunch of teens more than four years his junior. However, even he could see that a confrontation was detrimental to his participation in the tournament. Besides, the students of Hogwarts had a home field advantage and Harry was immensely popular even in his home country and the entire world even. If his confrontation with Harry's friends was aired to the general public, then Krum was sure that he would be at the receiving end of more than a few glares.

With another scoff, Krum turned around to go back into the restricted section. He could at least get some studying done; he could always pick one of the older years from Hogwarts to be his dance partner.

"Appreciate it guys," Hermione thanked her friends with evident relief. Not that she feared a confrontation, but Hermione was not willing to start anything that would give bad press to Harry. Their map showed Rita Skeeter prowling in her animagus form for juicy tidbits about the 'Boy-Who-Lived'. Harry and Sirius banded together to put the witch on notice for her rumormongering and she was out for blood.

Any confrontation that Hermione may be involved in, would colour Harry's relationship with her. Being born of non-magical parents, all the purebloods would be watching for any missteps by Hermione and that is something that Hermione was careful not to do. It was unfair to her and indeed to Harry too but there was nothing they could do until the time Hermione would truly be Mrs. Potter.

With such heavy thoughts, it was no wonder that Hermione's mood did not improve during her walk towards their room. Professor McGonagall was still inside the room, looking through the book rumoured to be written by Godric Gryffindor himself, 'Magic of Transfiguration', and keeping an eye on Harry at the same time.

There was no change in Harry except that here was an oddly peaceful atmosphere around him. If Hermione was to describe it, she would have said that it was the calm after the storm. Whatever was happening inside Harry was done and settled down to a serenity that made its presence known. Hermione could not think that such a feeling of tranquility was missing in Harry's magic until she found that it was missing. Did Harry's magical core reached its maturity much earlier than it was supposed to?

Hermione wanted to raise the point with their mentor but hesitated. All that she had at this point was a suspicion based on her ability to feel the magic around her and in Harry; moreover, she could not describe the feeling to anyone, it was only to be experienced.

Before she could say anything though, Hermione suddenly felt a change in the magical energy around Harry. Usually it was a gentle breeze flowing around them without any particular pattern. When someone used a spell, the magic in the air would contort to allow the spell magic to pass through. In some cases, based on the intent of the caster, magic in nature may also enhance the spell magic overpowering the spell. Most of the wide area spells like blasting, terra forming, and other similar ones are enhanced in this way.

If Harry or she was to use the magic in nature to do their work, then they could feel the magic rushing away from them to do their bidding. Still it was always a small breeze or at the most a strong gust.

Now though, it was like a raging tornado. Harry was at the center of the tornado with the tip funneling into him at an astonishing rate. As suddenly as it started, it stopped and there was the calm once again. In just a few seconds, the calm was disturbed by a tremor that ran the whole length of Harry's arm.

As McGonagall and Hermione looked fascinated at the spectacle, the tremor ran again, almost like a shallow earthquake running just below the surface. The long dead muscles awakened from their slumber like a ripple passing through the arm but allowing them to settle back once the tremor passed through.

Harry's right hand began to twitch on its own volition. Hermione looked on with hope, not even daring to breath for fear of missing the action. The movement of the muscles had to mean something and indeed it was, they could actually see the involuntary twitching of his hand that was hitherto lying dead.

The twitching that originated in his right hand, slowly spread all over his body. By now Harry was no longer in the lotus position that was common while meditating, instead he was on his back, stretching to his fullest. It was not a controlled twitching of his muscles, but at the same time it was also not violent as seen in a person with seizures; it had a certain grace to it. The two watchers watched mesmerized as they realized that it was not actually Harry's body that was twitching, instead it was Harry's magic that was beginning to bubble out of him, morphing into his inner animal.

The twitching began to take shape into something that any mortal eye has seen before. Hermione only heard about it through Harry's description during their trip to the Native American grounds but now she was able to see it happening right in front of her very own eyes.

Just at the moment Hermione blinked and Harry was no longer in front of her, instead there stood a big animal, a little more than six feet high from the ground to its broad back. It was very inelegant looking with a body and tail of a lion but the front end of a horse. What made it borderline ugly was the tough skin resembling that of a rhinoceros and it stubby legs which were a little longer than that of an average lion, and if Hermione had to put a name to what they looked like, she would have likened them to a chess rook.

Protruding from the cranium was a 2 feet long six sided horn which was serrated on all the edges like that of a saw. If the horn was pointed with spiral pattern, it would have lent its beauty to the animal in front of her like that of a Unicorn, but even in this the Kuahee (Wa-hee) was to be disappointed. However, the horn did indeed look intimidating which was probably meant to be, as it was the only means of attack for an animal that looked to have been built for defense, if the tank like armoured body was any indication. Unlike the Unicorn, the big bulk of the Kuahee would not allow nimble feet to escape; nor would the two leathery wings, jutting out right in the middle of the back, provide any lift. The macabre ensemble was completed by the pitch black colour which dulled to grey in a few places. Overall, if not disgusted by its appearance, Harry in his Kuahee form was certainly meant to intimidate.

Sensing a change in the flow of magic within him, Harry opened his eyes. The first thing he was faced with was the incredulous looks of his girlfriend and his head of house and only then did he notice that he was on all fours. At that moment Harry felt as if he was invincible; he could feel the enormous amount of magic flowing through him but also realized that it was also draining to be in his current form. Harry did not have the time to analyze why that was because of the bubbling panic in him at the thought that he may not be able to hold the form much longer.

It was time to see what he looked like and so Harry pushed himself to his feet but suddenly the right front leg buckled under him and the gigantic beast was brought to his knees. Shaking his head, Harry flexed the injured leg in determination. Though the leg was still a deeper colouration than the rest of the limb and was thinner than the others, it looked a lot better than the blackened and emaciated arm that it was before the transformation. With a grunt of determination, he gave it another jerk, forcing some magic into it and the leg straightened out with a muffled snap. The injured limb was still weaker than the others but Harry was able to feel the strength returning to it.

"Move around Harry," Hermione prompted and Harry obliged.

It was a very relieved Harry Potter that took a few tentative steps, putting weight on his, what was once a near dead appendage. There were no more problems in him standing up straight on all his legs or move around but for a limp that was barely noticeable. Urging himself forward in his excitement, Harry was forced to look into himself as he felt a very large tug on his magical core.

It was then that Harry noticed that as long as he was stationary, it was not very taxing to him. But very quickly he understood that moving a massive weight around was not going to be very easy. The bulk of Kuahee made it impossible to move without the aid of his magic forcing his feet to strengthen and the wings to beat lending some semblance of propulsion.

Though it helped him move around, Harry quickly realized that using his magic to do something as mundane as walking was not going to allow him to anything else with his magic. He was not surprised to feel his own magical core getting recharged by the magic around him in nature but was shocked at the rate at which his magical core was getting discharged. At the rate at which it was going, discharging faster than it was getting recharged, it was inevitable that he would not have much magic left in him and he would be forced out of his transformation any moment now.

Just like that the big bulk of Kwahee was replaced by a panting Harry. He was almost on the verge of magical exhaustion and so forced himself to regain his human form before being forced out of his animagus form. There was a great chance that being forced out of his animagus form due to magical exhaustion could have put Harry into a coma. That was the reason why Sirius also forced Hermione to turn back when she was intent on curing Harry in her Wischuk state.

Thankfully, Harry retained the connection to the nature magic even when he was back into his human form and so was able to push away his tiredness as his magical core filled rapidly. Hermione did tell him that her ability to connect to nature magic was almost instinctive after she underwent her own magical animagus transformation and Harry rejoiced in the fact that he could do it now with ease too.

"I know, I know," Harry stalled Professor McGonagall's inquisitiveness, "… You want to know what happened and I am sure Hermione wants to discuss what she saw but can we please go and have some dinner? I am starving…"

They realized that it was indeed time for dinner and as the Hogwarts staff's presence was mandatory at all meals due to the presence of two other school, the transfiguration professor had to agree to that. Besides, the two teens also wanted the other professors and their family and friends to be present too.

**Later…**

It was actually much later, the next weekend in fact that Harry and Hermione were able to discuss the miraculous cure with their friends. Hermione's parents, Remus and Dora were also tuned into the discussion via the two way communication mirror that Sirius brought with him.

Professor McGonagall and Hermione took turns to describe what happened to Harry and what the animal looked like from their point of view. It was quite thrilling to those who heard the description of the changes but Emma wanted more, she wanted to see the transformation as they completely missed Hermione's. However, even with a pensive, Dan and Emma may not be able to appreciate the change as viewing it through the communication mirror would not be the right way, they would have to be immersed in the experience. And so with a promise that they will be home for Christmas after the ball, Harry and Hermione moved on with their explanation.

"I needed a lot of magical energy to achieve my transformation," Harry began, "… and then most of my magic was being used to keep the transformation going. If I was to use my magic for anything else, then I would exhaust my core so easily that I could very well die…"

Sirius and McGonagall were the only ones who had an animagus form among those assembled, and while the others did not, they at least had an understanding of the process. This aspect was not something that they ever heard or read about. The two animagi definitely did not experience anything like that and they voiced their protest.

"I know that Padfoot is a common Irish wolfhound," Remus was thoughtful, "… do you have any Knealze in your form Minerva?"

"No," McGonagall realized where this was going, "I am all cat…"

"You think that since they are magical animals, their magic is always active…" Professor Flitwick mused.

"It's perfectly logical," Snape contributed.

"… and he did need a lot of magical energy," Hermione brought the topic to Harry's transformation. "It was a raging vortex of magic around him…"

"Am I missing something?" Emma wanted to know. "Harry's transformation had such a high demand on magic, is that common?"

None of the teachers knew the answer to that question and so they turned to the two teens for an explanation, sure that they may have one. After all, they were the magical animagi.

The two teens explained, to the assembled magicals, what was a commonly known theory to all non-magicals. "The first law of conservation of matter states that matter can neither be created nor destroyed," Hermione explained. "This was needed to explain the origins of the universe. It is believed that in the very beginning, there was just one solid mass which later on exploded. This 'Big Bang' is what created today's known universe."

"It has been very well validated," Dan interjected helpfully. The origin of universe and so all life, was a very sore subject due to the controversies between theology and science. Everyone had their own opinion and Dan did not want anyone to go into those discussions and sour the atmosphere. He was sure that Harry or Hermione did not have an opinion either way. They believed in science and their logic accepted the explanation of the 'Big Bang', but the eternal question of what created the one big entity before that event was still unanswered.

Thankful that her father had added his support to her explanation, Hermione surged forward, "If we consider that matter cannot be created, only transformed from one form to another, then how did a tiny Harry become a gigantic unihorn?"

"Unihorn?" quite a few voices asked.

Harry answered that question, "Yeah! We decided to name my animagus form as that. It has a single horn and is a part unicorn..." ending it with a shrug.

"… and we decided to call my form, Firefox!" Hermione added enthusiastically.

"That's a nice name, but why?" Emma voiced the bewilderment of those present.

Hermione was a little disappointed by the lackluster response but Harry rallied her, "She has the form of a fox and when she moves it looks like liquid fire and so Firefox…"

Sensing that the others were still not sold on the idea, Dan came to her rescue, "It is gorgeous, just like my daughter."

Hermione sighed deeply, she felt that her dad was prejudiced, but hey, you cannot win them all, "Thanks dad," she added gratefully, her spirits were restored to almost their highest. Then again, what does it matter to her, the two men in her life were supporting her and she knew that her mum was on her side any way.

Dan wanted to not only divert the topic but was also really interested in getting to know what the two teens thought about Harry's animagus transformation. "So, how do you explain Harry's enormous bulk when there is not enough matter to support it?" he asked.

"Magic!" Ginny interjected with a cheeky grin.

Everyone had a good laugh at that. Harry patted her on her head in a patronizing manner before continuing, "Magical energy to be precise."

"As I told you before, Harry absorbed a lot of magical energy into his core before the transformation…" Hermione began her explanation but was interrupted.

McGonagall was thoughtful and probably did not even realize that she interrupted Hermione. "It was a veritable torrent. I never felt such a concentration of magic in one place. It was a wonder that the castle wards did not collapse." But what she said helped a lot in convincing the other magicals about the theories of non-magical science that Harry and Hermione were basing their interpretations on.

"Well, I believe that the castle was able to shield the wards stones. I was pulling the energy from nature and not from the ward stones themselves, that might have also protected them," Harry replied, not bothered by the divergence in the topic of discussion.

"All that energy was channeled into Harry's magical core and I suspect was needed for not just the transformation but also to make up the bulk of Unihorn," Hermione concluded.

Harry had another trivia to add, "I don't think that my core could have handled all that power if I did not absorb Quirrell's core in the first year."

All of the listeners were surprised at that. Those who knew that fact forgot about it while most of the students did not even know that such a thing was possible. Before they could pester Harry about how he got to absorb Quirrell's core, Professor McGonagall quashed that line of enquiry stating that the spell that was used was very dangerous and it was only dumb luck that Harry was able to evade that spell. The danger was stressed and the eight students knew to accept that they were not going to get the details.

"You think that some of the magical energy is being used to form the enormous body," Sirius asked a little skeptical.

Before Harry or Hermione could reply, the answer came from an unexpected source, "Einstein!" Dora exclaimed.

Sirius and Amelia were sure they heard the name somewhere, while Remus knew for sure but he still did not know the exact details. The other students had no clue what the name meant. It was obvious that only the Grangers, Harry and Dora knew not only what the name meant but also what was behind the name.

A beaming Harry took up the explanation, "Albert Einstein was a brilliant mind whose Mass Energy equivalence was thought to be the cornerstone for most of advanced physics and laws of the universe…"

"E equals m c squared," Remus whispered, suddenly wide eyed.

To most of them that comment was innocuous and so was ignored as their focus was on Harry, "What Einstein theorized was that the mass of any object is dependent on the energy that it can contain."

"Ok," Neville spoke up after digesting the information he was presented with. "I can understand that Harry needed a lot of magical energy to transform into the Unihorn form, but why was he unable to maintain it for a longer time? I know that animagi can be in their form for far longer than the 10 minutes that Harry was able to maintain?"

Hermione sighed, "Now, we enter the realm of conjecture." She turned to their transfiguration professor, "You told me that you are able to maintain your animagus form for long periods, professor. Your form is very small compared to your human form. We think that your magical core is hardly taxed during the transformation and you still have excess energy to maintain the form for long periods."

"Yes, but it was not always like that though," the transfiguration professor replied. Here she blushed a little, "In the beginning, I used to give chase to anything and everything that I could find. In my feline form I was very curious and energetic. I used to burn through my magical core very fast running around." She was pensive when she continued, "Come to think of it, only when I was able to overcome my feline urge to scamper around, I was able to last through most of the day in my animagus form. Like when I watched over your aunt and uncle for a whole day on that fateful night."

She need not specify what day it was as almost everyone present knew the story as to how Harry came to live with his relatives. Sirius had a haunted look on his face as he also tried not to think of the long days he spent as an animagus to try and escape the effect of the dementors. He spent more than a day sometimes, often eating whatever passed as food in Azkaban, in his animagus form only. Those days he did nothing except for lying down on the floor and trying not to think of his misery. Amelia sensed his morose thoughts and gave her silent support, thankfully pulling him out of the dark mood.

Shaking away his thoughts and drawing comfort from his wife Sirius added, "We all know how long Pettigrew was able to stay in his form." He jerked his head towards Ginny who nodded her head fervently; even after all these days the thought that she spent more than ten years with that traitor brought out every feeling of disgust in the young witch.

"So in a way, magical animagi require magic from a witch or wizard's core to keep their transformation going," Professor Snape summarized.

"Yes. I believe the longest time I was able to be in Firefox form was when I fell asleep trying to cure Harry. I do not know how long that was but when I am aware, I could only maintain my animagus form for about 5 hours," Hermione responded.

"Did you try to use your healing ability consciously in your form Hermione?" Luna questioned, sensing that using a magical ability may be even more draining on the magical core.

"No Luna," Hermione answered. "We do not have any means to try that out and I do not want anyone of you injuring yourselves so that I can try my ability out."

"So just keeping the Unihorn form going itself is very taxing to Harry that he could not be in that form for more than 10 minutes? That does not sound very useful…" Dan mused. Everyone present agreed to that assessment.

However, Harry and Hermione had a different view on that. "You remember what Tendou and the other Native Americans said about Kuahee?" Hermione reminded her father.

"That it's near immortal," Sirius exclaimed.

Hermione beamed at that, "We think that Harry's magic is used to not just maintain the form but also its innate ability to resist most curses, may be even the killing curse…"

"Oh my!" Professor Flitwick squeaked, "That is an amazing ability to have."

The others agreed to that sentiment easily. Even though it was very draining on Harry, the ten minutes he would be in his animagus form would make him near immortal and that was an amazing ability indeed. It was probably his inner animal that saved him when Lord Voldemort cast the killing curse at him; no one would know for sure however.

Harry was growing a little uncomfortable at the open admiration about his animagus form and so sought to divert the attention, "It just might be possible that I may not have all the abilities that a Kuahee naturally had. Then again, we cannot know for sure what abilities Kuahee might have had unless we put it to the test. But that is something that I am not keen on trying out."

"Yes," Hermione agreed instantly, "I would rather not have someone firing that killing curse at you. I like you just the way you are thank you very much."

Susan grinned at that and mimed exchanging a big sloppy kiss with Hannah who was beside her, prompting everyone to burst out laughing. They joked about it for quite a while and spent the remaining day enjoying life.

_**Scene Break**_

Sensing movement on the stairs that led down from the girls' dorm, Harry turned to see an angel walking down the stairs. Resplendent in the milky white gown, contrasting with his pitch black robes he was wearing for the occasion. Hermione's hair was well tamed and tied up in a neat bun with gentle curls on either side of her face framing it beautifully. The curls somehow accentuated her eyes and she truly looked resplendent tonight and Harry was mesmerized into immobility.

Harry did not know when he started to walk or even that he walked but he only knew that he was beside her when he next came to his senses. His ardent look conveyed all the love and admiration he had for Hermione and she was nearly overwhelmed by that emotion.

Harry took her hand in his and kissed her gently on her temple, whispering, "You are beautiful even without the veela stone, my love."

His husky voice sent a thrill down Hermione's spine but could not prevent the little guilt that crept into her heart. She did have the electric blue tear drop shaped stone gifted by the governor of the Veela colony at Marseille hanging around her neck. She wanted to be beautiful for Harry and was only sad that she had to restore to artifice to do that. If Harry had access to her thoughts at that moment he would have denied it vehemently.

Besides the magic, the electric blue stone itself was very elegant. They kept the original six pointed star shaped gold setting around the stone but Harry got a much more elaborate white gold setting added to it. The veela stone was now the center piece of a choker that added elegance and beauty to the woman wearing it.

There was a radiance around Hermione that was not usually present every day and the magic in the stone somehow brought out her features and let them shine through unhindered. The magic of the stone added to the glow in her heart; the end result was brought out on her face like a halo around her, making her the most beautiful woman in Harry's opinion. He could see Hermione outshining even Fleur tonight.

"Thank you Harry," Hermione kissed his cheek. "I wanted to be extra special for you this day. A champion like you deserves a beautiful woman on his arm."

Harry wanted to argue that she was always beautiful to him, but then he thought that the entire world would know what he always saw within his girlfriend. Who was he to deny the pleasure that Hermione might derive in not just feeling beautiful but being beautiful in every one's eyes?

He kissed the knuckles of her hand and tucked it into the crook of his elbow. "Thank you my lady. You are the best," he replied. The warmth in his tone and the genuine appreciation made her all pleasant and incredibly mushy inside. Their day to day interactions were of best friends and the truth of the matter was that they were really comfortable around each other and never thought anything about their interactions. But today…, today they were able to really appreciate being more than best friends. Today they would be two people genuinely in love.

Putting the corsage he got for Hermione, on her wrist, Harry turned towards the exit. Squaring their shoulders, the couple strode confidently towards the great hall and the ball.

Through sheer willpower, Harry gained the use of his right arm just to please her. Looking at the arm through which hers was intertwined, Hermione could see that it was darker than the rest of his body. The black colouration of dead flesh was gone only to be replaced by a brown colour that could be mistaken to an overdone tan. It was not as strong as it used to be but Hermione could see the power returning back to the arm. With a single minded goal, Harry practiced his transformation many times, exercising his leg muscles and his wings so that he could concentrate on moving around without much trouble. All of that resulted in very strong shoulders that also added a little bit of muscle to his weakened arm. Harry will probably never regain the lost strength in his right arm, but it was as near normal as it could ever be.

Students watching could now see without a shred of doubt how powerful a combination they made. They exuded an aura of confidence and thus made a charismatic couple when they entered the great hall. Their chemistry was very well known all throughout Hogwarts, but tonight, the entire world would also see that Harry and Hermione were truly meant for each other.

Harry and Hermione spent most of the ball dancing with each other, they did dance with the other friends in their group, but all the other dances were spent in the other's arms. Through proper planning, they made sure that even Ginny, Luna, and Colin could attend.

While all the witches were ogling Harry and the wizards drooling over Hermione, the couple had eyes only for each other. They noticed all the glares that were thrown their way by the envious students of the three schools, but they shrugged them off without a thought, happily basking in each other's loving presence.

It was a night of relaxation for the entire school but especially for Harry as the other days were spent in making sure that Barty Crouch Jr. was kept well away from him. Harry was sure that the peace would not last very long, he had a gut feeling that everything would come to head before the tournament ended. He could not do anything to prevent it except hope and plan to come out of it victorious if not unscathed.

With a shrug of his shoulders, he decided to put those morose thoughts away, for it was time for another turn with his beloved in his arms.


	52. Chapter 52

**Declaration: ****I write for my own pleasure and not for profit. I do not own Harry Potter Universe.**

**With You by My Side**

**Chapter 52- Seeking those that were hidden!**

Even though it was about 10 in the morning and after breakfast, the sun was beginning to finally make a dent in the mist in the air. Birds were chirping and the squawks of the hippogriffs and cries of other animals in the forbidden forest mingled with the excited voices of about a thousand witches and wizards congregated around the black lake even in the frigid temperatures.

"Good morning world," the amplified voice of the announcer shattered the serene atmosphere. "You heard that right folks, the first task was such a monumental hit that we at the WWN have received request from places like the USA, India, China, Japan, and the rest of Europe for live coverage. So for the first time in the history of magical games and sports, my voice is heard around the world."

Polite applause greeted that statement; there was no need to say that most of those applauding were those who did not hear about live broadcasts in the non-magical world. The half-bloods or the non-magical born were actually surprised that even the quidditch world cup was not broadcast worldwide.

"This is Thomas Jordan and welcome to the second task of the Triwizard tournament." This time the applause was thunderous. Students and the others who were invited to watch the tasks, were covered up and huddling together to try and hide from the brisk wind. The only hope to escape was to whip themselves up into a frenzy supporting their favourites and that is what they were doing.

Bagman came up to the dais with a spring in his step; the three champions were already there and he shook their hands with enthusiasm and a wide grin on his face. The tournament was certainly creating waves and he was basking in the glory of being one of those who contributed to the tasks. He conveniently forgot that the new tasks were almost entirely the brain child of the Hogwarts' professors and that he did not have any part to play in that. Bagman and almost all of the department of magical games and sports was of course involved in planning the initial tasks, but the word of Dumbledore carried a lot of weight, as much as his wand carried a threat.

Bagman eagerly snatched up the microphone that was enchanted to not only broadcast all over the world but also to those assembled around the black lake. Unlike the quidditch pitch, where seating was available all around the pitch, the black lake though big did not allow such a high number of spectators. Giant monitor screens did not make their appearance yet and so the seating was limited to two sides of the lake. The vastness of the lake meant that there was a lot more space for the task, but at the same time, the large area meant that most of the task would be away from those who were watching on the sidelines.

The solution was to earmark an area of roughly a square kilometer and the task would be confined to that area only. Seating was arranged on two of the banks which adjoined the area of the black lake that formed the arena. The area was warded only to restrict the champions to that area but not for any of the creatures which made the black lake their home to enter.

"The first task was more about excitement and surprises while this task is more about skill, ability to think on their feet, and of course magical ability," Bagman started to explain the rules of the task and the silence was palpable as no one wanted to miss what was entailed for the task, either that or they were saving their lungs for what was sure to come.

The battlefield for the task was not marked in anyway, if they were not told about the warding to prevent any of the champions leaving the area, they would not have known. Bagman explained all of this to the champions before coming to the pertinent point, "You all have a snitch from the first task and you were told that it is a clue. In this task, you will be getting the means to decipher the clue."

Bagman chuckled at the grumblings arising from most of the crowd after hearing his convoluted explanation. To set them straight he expanded on what was required, "In this task, there will be five flags dispersed randomly all around the area. Each champion will be marked with a specific colour. Black for Mr. Krum, bright blue for Miss Delacour, and Gryffindor scarlet for Mr. Potter…" he was interrupted by a wave of cheering by most of the spectators. Not only were they alumni of Hogwarts, they were immensely proud of the 'Boy-Who-Lived' and now it only increased after Harry's performance in the first task.

"Now, now…" the head of magical games and sports chided the crowd good naturedly. "Each flag has a rune etched on it and will form a runic array when assembled in their correct order. This runic array is need to open the snitch and get the clue."

'Wow!' Harry thought, 'It certainly is a test for our magical ability.'

If people thought that the first task was to Krum's advantage, then who knew him intimately would know that runes were never a good subject with the Bulgarian. In fact, Krum himself admitted that he took just the number of classes needed to be called a certified wizard and he worked just hard enough to pass his subjects. Most of them were with 'acceptable' and only transfiguration with 'exceeds expectation'. On the other hand, Harry was an expert in runes while Fleur was more than decent, she had to be as joining Gringotts was her career choice.

He was distracted from his musings when the flags appeared in their positions when Bagman gestured towards the cordoned off area. If they were in their exact positions as they were to be, something did not sit right with Harry. One hour to capture 5 flags? "What is the catch?" he asked.

Bagman chuckled, "The catch, Mr. Potter, is that you will have to traverse through this." With that he gestured again towards the lake and a shimmering caught their eyes; when the disillusionment charm dissipated, everyone could see that there were several solid fences all over the warded off area. The fences were about thigh high and were nearly indistinguishable against the water, but what caught Harry's eye was that the fences had a certain pattern to them rather than being haphazard.

"A maze," he asked incredulously.

Bagman beamed at Harry but cowered a little when faced with the glares of the other two champions. Fleur is a known veela and being on water was not so conducive to her magic, because of that her glare was on full power. As for Krum, he did not have an opinion on the field but the overly friendly attentions of the man was grating on his nerves and especially after losing so spectacularly in an aerial fight to a rookie, it would only take a similarly spectacular win to put a smile on his face.

"Well," the head of magical games and sports swallowed nervously before regaining his equilibrium. "Yes, you will have to traverse the maze and collect all the five flags. For Mr. Krum it will be six flags due to the demerit he obtained in the first task."

Looking at the scowl on the Bulgarian's face, Bagman rushed through the explanation. The fences though only about 2 to 3 feet high, were warded to prevent anyone from crossing over them. Thankfully the ward would only bounce them back rather than causing any discomfort, except for the discomfort of being bounced against their will, that is. Basically, the champions will have to either conjure, transfigure, or manually construct a vehicle of sorts to move around on the water. Once the champions have a means of transport, they may not change it except for making some repairs or slight modifications on the charms they might have cast on the vehicle.

"You will have one hour to collect the flags and reach the center of the maze where a 'prize' will wait for you…" Bagman continued.

Harry suddenly had a feeling as to what his prize was; he did not see her since the start of the day and she was not even there for breakfast. In a sense, Hermione was his prize. Harry wanted to protest and to give him a piece of his mind, but calmed himself as he knew that it was after the fact and nothing he would say would make any difference. He would just have to make sure to claim his prize. Besides, McGonagall would tear strips off their hides if anything happened to one of her surrogate grandchildren. Taking a deep breath, he focused on getting to understand the remaining rules.

"Be advised that you will have an hour to get the prize and you will be disqualified if you fail to…" that created a ripple among those assembled. Even the champions were a little taken aback at that statement. Would they not lose their magic if they failed to appear for a task? Then again, if they were to fail at a task and get removed from the tournament, maybe not. If that means, they may have to miss some of the flags, they would have to.

When Harry voiced the question, Bagman was quick to answer that if they miss any of the flags, they would be given demerits as to the number of flags they missed. The champions would have to take up a make-up task to reclaim their demerits and get all the flags needed to complete the runic array. The other rules were similar to what they had in the first task, no magic on their opponents or on their vehicles. They may fight any of the denizens of the lake but at their own risk; that warning was needed as Harry was sure that he was not brave enough to tangle with the giant squid unless in the direst of circumstances.

It certainly was an interesting competition which would test their magical ability in procuring the much needed vehicle, their speed in traversing the water body, and most importantly their skill in controlling the vehicle to the required destination.

The champions were given half an hour and some privacy to construct their vehicles. The privacy also meant that no one could help them, not that any of them needed the help.

The obvious vehicle for transport on water is a boat or any one of the several forms of a basic float. Harry thought of going with the basic rowboat seen in Hogwarts that is used to ferry the first years across the black lake, he even thought about summoning one for his use. Unfortunately, he did not know for sure if the boat would fit through the lanes formed by the fences. After a little under four years, he was not sure if his estimation of the boat size would hold true and so abandoned that line of thought. Instead he needed something easy to maneuver and at the same time quite fast.

Everyone was surprised when Harry came out of the privacy of his tent and went rummaging around in the wooded area a few meters away from the black lake. Thankfully, his hunt was not for long and Harry went back into the tent with two sturdy looking branches of about 2 to 3 feet long. Then it was just a matter of a few spells and Harry was ready.

A gong sounded the end of thirty minutes and the three champions arrived at the edge of the black lake again. They made an interesting spectacle as Krum was floating a rubber dingy in front of him and Fleur was doing the same except that it was a small boat, precisely like that found ferrying the first years it was only a little smaller in size. What surprised everyone was that Harry was carrying what looked like two planks. They were a little thinner than normal wooden plank and curved at the edges too. Only the children of non-magcial origins recognized them as skis. The only difference was that they were not as long as the normal snow skis and not as sleek but they would serve the purpose of travelling across snow if that was the intention.

Bagman looked at the contraptions in Harry's hand a little curiously before shrugging his shoulders. Instead he raised his hands towards the assembled crowd and bellowed, "Are you ready!" A chorus of "Yes!" came back. He really was enjoying this.

Bagman next turned to the judges and with a little more politeness enquired, "Are the honourable judges ready?"

None of the judges deigned to answer him verbally but their nods or hand gestures were taken as their acceptance and so Bagman finally turned to the champions.

"Now that you all are ready…" He gestured toward Fleur, "Miss Delacour, since you were the first to catch a snitch, you will be the first…"

He was interrupted by an impatient Fleur, "Harry here was the first to get the snitch."

Bagman was left sputtering and trying to extricate himself when Harry bailed him out, "It's alright Fleur, let's go with 'ladies first'."

Thankful for the way out, Bagman latched onto it, "Yes, Miss Delacour, you first." Fleur started to move but was stopped by Bagman's cheeky comment, "Oh! Beware of surprises…"

Fleur groaned thinking about the dangers they had to face during the first task, of course this task would not be easy too. As her boat was already in the water, Fleur carefully stepped into it, ensuring that it did not tip her into the water. She cautiously propelled her vehicle towards the opening of the maze and judging by the way the craft was handling, felt confident enough to venture into the maze. As soon as Fleur neared the maze, the fences near the opening moved quickly to give her three options to move ahead.

There was no way to say which was better and so shrugging her shoulder, Fleur directed her craft into the middle path. As soon as she entered the path, the fences rearranged themselves closing that particular fork in the path and her view was obscured by to everyone watching her progress.

"Nothing to worry folks," Thomas Jordan's voice made its presence known, "This is only temporary until the other champions also enter the maze. To prevent cheating you know," he added. Harry simply rolled his eyes at the dramatics of the announcer. He noticed that Lee Jordan was also in the commentator's box, probably to assist his brother as there were three champions and some of the action was missed during the first task.

Harry went next; everyone was curious to see what those short planks did. Those of non-magical origin were also curious to see how he would manage to use something that was made for snow on water.

Harry knew that the skis were too narrow for them to be of any real use on water. The surf board, or a water ski are usually much wider than what he had, but he had one trick up his sleeve that a normal water boarder does not have, magic. His only problem was not to allow the water to move away from under the skis when he was to propel himself forward.

There were many ways to do this, the easiest would be the hover charm, one which allows a witch or wizard to hover in the air and then with a very weak banishing charm can propel themselves. However, this charm would be of no use to Harry, as the rules stated that at least some part of the vehicle they were to use had to touch the water. That meant that the hover charm was out of question.

The other way was to try and keep him from sinking using a combination of '_wingardium leviosa_' on himself and a weak banishing charm for propulsion. The levitation charm has to be cast with precision so that he would not sink in the water but at the same time have the skis touching the water. It was not impossible but it would keep him so occupied that Harry would be in no position to do anything else. So that option was also out.

Instead, Harry went for the easiest option. He inscribed a runic array on the soles of the skis, the final output of the skis was, one, to cast a quick freezing charm to freeze the water right below his skis and two, give out a very weak blast of air to keep him moving forward mostly for him to maintain balance rather than propulsion.

The water was cold enough for the freezing charm to hold long enough for Harry to glide on it. It was not exactly skiing on powder snow, and Harry was not a champion skier or a rollerblader, but he was the most athletic and would be the fastest on the water compared to both Fleur and Krum. A thunderous roar of applause greeted the sight of Harry skating his way, on two tracks of ice forming just below his improvised water skates, into the maze. The ice did not last long as it melted away once the freezing charm was removed, but it was long enough to hold the Hogwarts champion up. Harry chose the left fork and expected that Krum will be left with only the right fork to take.

As soon as he entered, Harry noticed that the outside sound was totally cut off. It was probably a way to prevent anyone from the outside giving directions to the champions.

Taking a deep breathe, Harry spread out his senses to feel the magic around him. He could see the pattern formed by the wards that were raised above the fences to prevent the contestants from crossing over them. Harry could also sense the gaps in the wards, easily giving him an outline of the paths within the maze. He recollected the image formed in his mind when the flags were revealed before they were lost to sight in the maze. Harry brought that image forward and tried to superimpose it over the magical field around him. He grinned broadly at the result, he not only had a clear view of the path he had to take in order to make it to the center of the maze, but also knew to an extent of certainty where the scarlet coloured flags were positioned along the paths.

He mentally mapped the shortest way for him to reach his target. Unfortunately, he realized that he would only be able to capture two of the flags if he was to follow the quickest route. Then again, that was the goal right, to get to his 'prize' before the time was up? Harry decided that he would at least get the two accessible flags first before making a decision about going after the three remaining flags. He could probably breeze through the maze and get to them, but somehow he felt that it would not be that easy. Would the fences keep changing?

'Well,' Harry thought, 'Gryffindors charge ahead. Time's a wasting.' The blast of air was keeping him moving forward slowly, it was manly to keep him from falling if he was not moving under his own power rather than speed him on the water. With his mind made up, Harry pushed down onto the ice with his left leg and propelled himself forward. With his hands swaying on either side, Harry sped forward like an Olympic racer on ice. Not as fast though, but enough to beat Fleur and Krum in a straight line speed test, by quite a margin.

There were two paths to the right that would take him into the maze, one right in front of him and the other a little further ahead. Any one in a position such as him would have instinctually taken the first path, but due to his near perfect recall as a result of his excellent occlumency, Harry knew that the first flag was just a few meters away from him and on the path which is the second one to his right.

Rushing forward, Harry was planning ahead as to the path he had to take and a small part of his mind was already plotting the route he was to take. His mode of transport was maneuverable enough that he need not slow down too much and so took the turn at a good speed and immediately his eyes widened and his mind snapped to full alert.

Harry could sense an enormous build up to his left a few feet in front of him. He realized with horror that at his current speed, he would be right in front of the burst of magic when it would be released into his path. Reacting instantly, Harry gave a harder than normal push and sat down on his haunches.

Just as he neared the region of the magic build up, a stubby pipe shot out from the fence and a burst of flame was released from it. The short burst of speed that he generated meant that Harry crossed the spot before the flame was released, but only barely. Thankfully he was bent down enough that the flame passed above him and behind him.

'Blood hell,' Harry cursed mentally as he turned around to look at the still smoking pipe, 'A flame thrower.' Though the flames missed him completely, the heat of the fire meant that he was sweating profusely. He hurriedly looked at his clothes and breathed a sigh of relief to see that he was essentially unharmed except for getting a good fright.

Getting his heart rate under control, Harry cursed the organizers and especially Bagman. "Damn that man and his surprises…" He did not know but the maze was charmed in such a way that even though no sound could be heard from the outside, the spectators could hear every sound made in the maze. They could also see everything, albeit from a very long distance, that was going on inside. If you were lucky and had an omniculars in your position, then the action would be a little closer to you. After all there was no point in sitting in the cold morning and watch the waters of the lake. A few chuckles greeted that statement as it was not only audible easily but was also picked up by the announcer and repeated with a few colourful statements added to it as heard from the mutterings of the other two champions.

Harry took a careful look at the spot the flamethrower was at and could see his first flag now resting right on top of the pipe. The flag was tacked to the fence but was right above the opening for the pipe. He could hazard a guess as to what would happen if he was to try and liberate the flag. Flattening himself along the fence, Harry stretched his hand and tried to snag the flag from behind. However, as soon as his hand neared the pipe, it retreated a short distance into the fence and another burst of flame was released.

His extreme dueling training kicked in and Harry threw himself backwards into the water. The cold water threatened to rob him off his breath but Harry was prepared and had enough sense to gulp in a good lungful of air. Unfortunately for him, his skis did not take a break and the surface was beginning to freeze right above where he was hanging upside down. Thinking quickly, Harry cancelled the sticking charm on the soles of his dragon hide boots and freed himself from the skis. Before he could regain his bearings though, he felt a sharp pain in his forearm forcing a yell out of him and causing him to lose precious oxygen. He kicked hard to rise to the surface for some much needed air and looked at what was causing the pain.

A Grindylow had its teeth firmly sunk into his arm. With a sigh, Harry made a show of transferring his wand to his left hand and cast a stunning spell at point blank range. With a quietly muttered healing spell, Harry closed the wound on his arm to prevent further blood loss.

Using the frozen block of ice as leverage, Harry pulled himself onto the fragile piece of ice and quickly regained his skis. It was not a moment too soon as the ice crumbled quickly and Harry had to cast the sticking charm once more to secure his skis firmly.

With a wave of his wand he began drying himself. "Damn," he sighed out loud, "I hope that Fleur and Krum had thought of adding flame protection to their crafts." As they were on water, Harry added a few water resistance spells, he did not think anything about fire and so was reasonably sure that his rivals would also not have done that. He was not in a flammable craft unlike them and so hoped fervently for the safety of his veela friend.

Shaking his head, Harry focused on the problem in front of him. He could not grab the flag without triggering the flamethrower, what was he to do? For a moment he thought of disconnecting the magical rune that was obviously drawing ambient magic to power the flames. That would mean exposing the true extent of his powers to the world and he did not want that, not with Voldemort still alive. So he had to do it the hard way.

Thinking for a few minutes, Harry snapped his fingers in a 'Eureka' moment. To his consternation, a shape began to form in the air in front of him, it was of course what he visualized in his mind. Harry quickly began to gesture with his wand that was still clutched in his off hand and hoped that this action was enough to cover his wandless conjuration. Though his family and dear friends chuckled at his blunder and his hurried efforts to cover his actions, the rest of the audience was amazed at Harry's prowess at conjuring something solid and that too using the minimal of wand movements.

The results of the conjuration was hovering in front of him and it was a hollow pipe made of steel. The pipe was bent at right angles with one end much shorter than the other. Harry carefully levitated the pipe over the flamethrower with the shorter end facing the opening and the longer end facing away from him. With deliberate actions, he began to lower the conjured pipe to try and fit it over the mouth of the flamethrower. As soon as the pipe came within its range, another gout of flame shot out. Harry quickly maneuvered his conjuration to fit the opening from where the flame was coming out.

It was not a tight fit and so Harry had to continue holding it in place. However, it served its purpose as the flames were now directed away from him. Harry quickly retrieved his first flag and retreated a few steps back before flicking his wand to vanish his conjuration. The dumbfounded crowd erupted in enthusiastic applause as the Hogwarts champion was the first to get one of his targets.

A few more minutes passed as Harry skied through the maze, he deliberately took a few wrong turns to throw off suspicion. As soon as he took the first wrong turn, he was faced with a dead end and to make it more believable, Harry tried to shift the fences to see if he could cut a path through, but the fences resisted all his attempts. His investigation told him that the fences were designed to be impregnable to all spells and even if someone managed to blast a hole through, the fences would mend again.

After another wrong turn, he was faced with a school of Grindylows. This time he did not even try to pass through, he simply turned around and took the correct path. He did see Fleur and Krum a few times during his running around but neither of the three tried to exchange words or try and take the path the other was on.

Harry's next major obstacle was a merman. The merman was submerged in the water up to his gills which are placed on either side of his neck. This ensured that he could still breathe but also ensured that the champions would know that there was a merman in the vicinity, and that is if they missed the wicked trident that was blocking most of the path.

Looking balefully at the gesturing going on from the merman, Harry knew what he had to, the merman blocking him had what he wanted. How to get it though was a problem. With a resigned sigh, Harry removed the sticking charm on the skis and dunked himself into the cold water.

The conversation was strictly one sided as Harry had no means of speaking mermish, but the gist of it was that Harry had to give something to the merman to appease him in order to trade for the flag he had. Incidentally, he had a flag for each champion and if all the three champions had to finish the task without further penalties, then they would have to pass the same merman.

With a flash of inspiration, Harry donned his skis again and dashed back to the place where he encountered the first flag and the Grindylow that bit into him. He knew that the young ones of the merpeople have the water demon as pets. With a grin he presented the still stunned beast to the merman.

The merman sighed deeply. On one hand, he was asked not to really create a problem for the champions, but a Grindylow, really? He did not have any young ones for crying out loud. What was he going to do with the beast now? He looked at the champion again, he heard a lot of good things about Harry Potter and the role that he played in the current era of peace. Sighing again, the merman had to acknowledge that if there would be a time in the future when all magical creatures would be accepted as equals, then it would be with the help of this young one. With a forced grin, he accepted the offering and allowed him to take the scarlet flag and pass through.

Harry raced away; he looked at his watch and realized that he had just about half an hour to reach the center of the maze. He was near to the goal too but he still had to get three more flags. He could not not try to retrieve at least two more before claiming his prize. Having three demerits to his name would be difficult to overcome. Still, he could not go back into the maze without at least knowing that no harm had come to his beloved.

He was thankful for his ability to map the magical pathways formed by the fences which allowed him to have a relatively safe journey through the task until now. Instead of going straight through, Harry took a cleverly disguised 'U turn' and was right in front of the opening in the fence that would allow him to reach his prize. The only obstacle before him was a stretch of bubbling and foaming water. Harry cautiously put his hand above the area only to pull it back quickly. The bubbling was indeed due to steam that was escaping from the water.

The steaming water covered quite a good stretch meaning that it was not a trivial challenge. He thought of jumping over the stretch but was not sure if it would be considered as a deviation from the requirement of having some part of the vehicle touching the surface of the water. He did not know if the judges just monitor the way they were progressing or if the magic of the tournament was the judge. If it was the later one, then Harry was sure that he was complying with the rules until now, as he was allowed to use his current method of travel by magic. If it was adjudged by the panel of judges, then he could always argue that the ice was made from the water of the lake itself.

Any way, he need not worry about crossing this stretch of boiling lake water right now, as he was only halfway in terms of the time allotted and had a long way to go in terms of getting all the flags.

The center of the maze was surprisingly quite big. It was nearly 15 feet by 15 feet and probably looked much larger to Harry after the confines of the narrow path that formed the maze. The water in the clearing was calm with an occasional breeze disturbing it. What caught Harry's attention though was the presence of three items that definitely were the 'prize' they were to capture.

Three big water walking balls were suspended a few inches from the water, probably to prevent them from moving around or from the inhabitants in those balls from wandering around the area or venture into the maze. It looked as if they were hovering in place. Harry could not place the man who was inside one of the balls but as he knew the other two, he could only guess that the man was related to Krum, probably his father.

The other two were fairly obvious, though he could not see clearly as the woman was facing away from him and the distance was great, he was in the company of the witch often enough to recognize her as Fleur's mum. Then there was Hermione in the final one, seeing her inside the water walking ball, Harry burst out laughing. While Fleur's mum and Krum's dad were twiddling their thumbs, his beloved was engrossed in a book. Even when she was in some kind of a peril, seeing that she was comfortable doing what she loved most brought a smile to Harry's face.

Harry sent a pulse of magic towards Hermione. Thankfully, the place was not warded and it probably did not have any more surprises. Sensing the pulse of magic that she was so familiar with, Hermione looked up and beamed at her betrothed. She looked at her watch and was pleasantly surprised that Harry was already there to 'rescue' her.

As much as Harry wanted to take Hermione out of the maze, he did not want to do that right away. He still was a little way away to have a leg up in the second task. He showed her the two flags he got and with much gesturing, Harry conveyed the message to Hermione that he had about 20 to 25 minutes and three more flags before he could take her out of the confines of the water walking ball. Hermione also reciprocated that she was quite comfortable with the book she had in her hand. With a blown kiss, Harry turned around and dashed off.

The spectators watching the task and those listening to the broadcast had no clue as to what was happening with Harry. They could all understand that he was about to retrieve his prize but then turned back. The judges and the commentator had a general map which had the tasks that the champions had to face specifically marked on it. Professor Flitwick was tasked to enchant the maps to project the progress of each champion and that was as close to live action as they could get. The listening charms placed all around the maze were the only source of knowing what the champions did to overcome their obstacle.

The progress of Krum and Fleur through the maze was more colourful in language when compared to Harry's. The two champions were very liberal in cursing everyone and everything around them starting with the tournament organizers to whoever designed the tasks before finally ending with the obstacle itself. Though it was mostly in Bulgarian and French, the few choice words in English provided a much better entertainment to the listeners rather than the actual progress of the champions.

Unlike the live action that the non-magicals were used to on television, the magical version of the live action turned out to be a big letdown. Overall, the task was proving to be boring to the spectators, but at least it was much better than watching the ripples in the lake.

Harry had a relatively easy time with the third flag. There were no traps or riddles or specific tasks to do except that it was camouflaged very well. Liberal application of disillusionment charms made it near impossible for him to identify it and even running his hands along the fence did not turn out to be helpful. Harry had to take a few moments to bring up his memory of the position of the flag and then a few moments to concentrate on the magic around that area. Harry was sure that it was only his ability to sense magic that actually got him that particular flag.

Skating through the maze, Harry came to a stop before a turn which had a high enough concentration of magic on the other side to make him wary. He was quite sure that there was another massive surprise waiting for him. He was also fairly certain the penultimate flag was somewhere in the vicinity of the magical entity. He debated about leaving it and going onto the next flag but then realized that he may not be able to make it to Hermione in time.

Centering himself, Harry turned the corner only to stop in surprise.

"Get out of my sight you freak," his uncle Vernon bellowed. The obese man's face was already turning purple with rage. Harry was wide eyed in shock, his relatives were not the warmest of people but his uncle was never abusive even if it was with words.

His logical side kicked in and he knew that it has to be an illusion as his non-magical uncle could never be inside Hogwarts unless the tournament officials had given him some sort of runic array to bypass the repelling wards. He might have believed that scenario if he was still facing his uncle, instead, now his aunt was doing a commendable impression of Professor Snape's impressive sneer. "You freak, you will just get blown up like my freak of a sister…"

Harry's eyes nearly popped out of his head hearing the tirade. His aunt never loved him but she accepted him as the only connection to her long lost family. All of this was not important to Harry at the moment, by now he knew what he was facing. With a defiant "Ha!" that sounded more like an exclamation than a laugh, Harry intoned, "_Ridikulus_!"

The boggart was banished with a burst of smoke after Harry's defiance. Harry had enough sense to admit to himself that he was shaken by the encounter. Intellectually he knew that his relatives did not utter those words or expressed such sentiments, but to someone who was never expecting such a vitriol, it was quite a shock. He came out of it very quickly though; he may have had such insecurities when he was a small child, but now he had people around him who loved him. He knew other 'freaks' like himself. Squaring his shoulders, Harry grabbed the flag that was revealed when the boggart was defeated and marched on.

Up in the stands, Sirius, Remus, and Harry's friends were shocked into silence. Did the confident young man they knew had such insecurities?

"Was that…" Remus stammered.

"Yep," Sirius answered equally dazed, "The Dursleys…"

Neville who was just on Sirius' side had to ask, "Do they really call him that…"

Sirius was momentarily surprised, he forgot that they were in a very public place and anyone can overhear their conversation. He had to make sure that there could be no repercussions on the Dursleys due to his comments, they did not deserve any ridicule or censure.

"No," Sirius refuted vehemently.

Beside him Remus added his own voice in support of his friend, "No. They are actually like any of our own relatives. They do not love him but they do not hate him too."

"I guess it was just a manifestation of Harry's fears when he was just a child," Luna agreed from Remus' other side.

The topic was dropped and thankfully the listeners in rows above or below their own also dropped that line of thought. They were quickly distracted from their musings as Harry began to move again. He was the only one who had the maximum number of flags at 4 followed by Krum who had 3 to his name.

Right at that moment, Fleur also got her third flag and was even with the Bulgarian champion.

Harry did not know anything about the status of his fellow competitors. For him, it was only one goal in his sights, to get out of the maze. He still had about 15 minutes to get the final flag and reach Hermione. He wanted to go after the last flag, really wanted to but after mentally mapping the route he had to take to reach the flag, he groaned. The route would take him all around the maze and it was in a place furthest from where he was and from the center of the maze too. It would mean that Harry would have to take a complete circuit of the outer edge of the maze and then he would have to traverse the same path he came through before.

That would take him a very long time, not to mention the obstacle he would have to face. Maybe the organizers planned it in that way, to force the champions to have at least one demerit coming out of the task. With that decision taken out of his hands, Harry proceeded to the center of the maze to 'rescue' his betrothed.

Harry had many ideas about getting past the steaming water that was guarding the entrance to the clearing in which Hermione and the others were held. The entire obstacle was about 6 feet on either side and framed by the fences on two sides. Harry's ideas ranged from conjuring a ramp that will allow him to jump over the area, or use a bunch of ice blocks that would be used as stepping stones to cross the obstacle, or conjure a 'bubblehead' over himself and dive underneath the area that held the boiling water. It would probably not be too deep and he was quite an adapt swimmer but at the same time he did not know how deep it would be and he did not have too long to try that.

Even with all these options at hand, Harry went for the spectacular. He decided to transport himself onto the other side using the technique that Hermione and he learnt in Peru. He would need to latch onto the ambient magic around him and follow the strands of magic to displace himself to his target. However, he could not let the general public know that he could do that and so he went for deception. Harry cut a small section of wood from one of his skates and began writing on it, actually he made a show of writing using his magic while he did nothing of that sort. The idea was to say that he, with Hermione's help, developed a homing device, which a witch or wizard could travel to, much like a portkey.

The two teens actually developed such a device, but the runic array on it was too complicated for Harry to replicate at the moment. Moreover, the runic array needed a constant source of magic so that it could be used to travel to. With the amount of ambient magic, it could have been easy but Harry was not sure if the wards over the fences all around them would still hold if there was another magical sink near them. That was something that the two teens had not tested yet and this was not the time for Harry to test their theory.

Harry threw the piece of wood as far as he could towards Hermione; it landed a good 4 to 5 feet away from her but to Harry, it was enough. Concentrating on the magic around him, Harry vanished from his spot and appeared nearly on top of the piece of wood bobbing gently on the surface of the water. For anyone looking at the spectacle, it would appear that Harry did indeed home onto the piece of wood. To make sure that no one could study the piece of wood later on and not find a runic as he would claim, Harry made sure to destroy it.

Sighing in relief after finding that he was the first into the clearing and also that he had about 10 more minutes, Harry moved towards his 'prize'. By now Hermione abandoned her reading and tucked the book into her enlarged pocket. The other two 'hostages' were also attentive at what was happening around them. Fleur's mum even waved at Harry with a bright smile on her face, which was returned by Harry. Not sensing any more traps, Harry quickly reached the water walking ball which housed his betrothed.

Giving Hermione a smile, Harry reached forward and touched the sphere. He had no idea how to get the two of them out of the maze, the organizers conveniently forgot to give that information to the champions. Harry hoped that touching the target would bring about some reaction and give him some clue as to what he was to do.

They did get a reaction but not anything either of the teens was expecting. As soon as Harry touched the inflated plastic ball, a horn blared signaling the end of the task for him and in front of their very eyes, the ball that entrapped Hermione disappeared committing her to the cold waters.

"Bloody hell," both the teens exclaimed after they recovered from the shock. Hermione managed to catch her breath but could not ward off the cold but she still managed to curse fluently enough, "Morons! Bloody bastards…"

The other two hostages were also watching bug-eyed, mentally shivering about their own fate. Harry meanwhile cast a warming charm on himself and on Hermione too. He ditched his wooden contraptions and plunged into the water. He swam the short distance and grabbed onto his girlfriend. As soon as they were both in contact, they felt a tug behind their navels and the next moment were deposited onto the platform the champions started from.

The chill in the wind and the gentle breeze that picked up caused Harry and Hermione to cling together trying to ward off the cold. Their soaked attire did not help, but even in such a condition, the two teens began to analyze what brought them from the middle of the maze onto the platform.

"I guess it was a portkey that is activated by magical signature…" Hermione rasped out through the chattering of her teeth.

Harry managed to control his shivering a little better, "Yeah, I guess it is activated only when the 'hostage' and the champion are united."

Their conversation was interrupted when they were quickly wrapped in thick blankets. Harry saw that it was Sirius and Remus who were tending to Hermione and him and so he relaxed. From the corner of his eyes he saw that the imposter Moody was also trudging towards the platform but he was not overly worried. He was surrounded by his family.

Harry was distracted from his musings when the announcer suddenly bellowed that Fleur reached her target and was in the process of rescuing her. Harry struggled to his feet and as the blanket was securely wrapped all around him he was on his own. Remus, Sirius, and Hermione also turned towards the center of the maze and were distracted by what was happening there. The thought that they would probably have to clear the platform also occurred and so all the four of them were preoccupied.

Harry meanwhile began untangling his arms in an effort to reach out for Hermione. He managed to free his arms but suddenly he felt another tug and he lost sight of his beloved.


	53. Chapter 53

**Declaration: ****I write for my own pleasure and not for profit. I do not own Harry Potter Universe.**

**With You by My Side**

**Chapter 53- Battle Royale!**

The entire crowd was shocked into silence as they saw that the 'Boy-Who-Lived' disappeared from right in front of them. Hermione was also shocked but she was the first to react; she did not have her wand on her, a condition of the stupid task she stifled an oath, but she whirled towards Moody with an intent to curse him into the next week.

Her actions galvanized the two wizards beside her and before she could vent her anger, three streaks of red light hit the wizard and he slumped down. Sirius and Remus were quick to act from beside Hermione and stunned Barty Crouch Jr. who was impersonating 'Mad-Eye' Moody. Hermione saw that Amelia was also racing toward their group and had her wand out. She rightly guessed that the third stunner was from the head of DMLE.

They guessed that the blanket that Harry was wearing was charmed as a portkey, but since Remus was the one who picked it up, it could not have been pre-charmed. That meant that someone would have had to place the portkey charm when Harry was wearing the blanket. They had no evidence that Barty was the one to charm it but he was certainly near enough for him to do so. Besides, they were not taking any chances with the man who already escaped from Azkaban and who they knew to be associated with Lord Voldemort.

Hermione could still sense the magic trail that took her boyfriend away and was ready to follow it.

"Hermione, wait," Sirius called out.

The witch in question turned towards Sirius, impatience flashing in her eyes. By this time Amelia reached the group and began securing Barty, "You go after him, I will take care of things here," she shouted to her husband.

Sirius gave a sharp nod and turned to Hermione, "You can take us with you right?"

Hermione agreed that having Sirius and possibly Remus with her would be a huge advantage, "I will not be able to help you for some time after the trip," she warned.

Remus grabbed his wand tighter while Sirius only responded with a nod. Hermione grabbed both men by their forearms and concentrated. She could easily see the magical trail of the portkey and even if it was not there she could still have followed the displaced magic and apparated. It would have been much slower as she would in essence be apparating in slow motion as it were, stopping frequently while assessing the magic around her.

With her magic firmly latching onto the magical trail of the portkey, Hermione released her own magic and willed herself to follow the portkey carrying her boyfriend. She disappeared from the stage pulling Sirius and Remus along with her.

The stunned and silent crowd regained their wits and erupted into confusion following the disappearance of Harry first, followed by Hermione and two other wizards. So much so that they did not even register the arrival of Fleur Delacour and her mother after completing her own task.

Meanwhile in the courtyard of a moderately sized mansion, three masked wizards were waiting the arrival of their prize. Lucius Malfoy along with Goyle and Crabbe formed the three apexes of a rough triangle. They were waiting for a few minutes now and were getting impatient. They knew when the task was to start and that it was of an hour in duration.

Though they did not have any indication of Barty Crouch Jr. being successful, they were to wait in order to capture Harry Potter for their master.

Lucius did not know the complete particulars but he knew that tonight was a rare planetary alignment which apparently was needed for the success of the ritual that their master was planning. This was the day that the dark lord would rise again. For the ritual to succeed, the dark lord would have to kill his enemy in a ritual circle at the time of the alignment and that was the reason they were waiting.

Lucius looked around the courtyard; they were currently in the house that belonged to Barty Crouch Sr. After putting the man under the imperius curse, and they took over the house and held the man prisoner in his own house. His secretary, Madam Umbridge was currently in his place at Hogwarts after receiving a note that her boss was feeling under the weather.

As soon as the 'Boy-Who-Lived' arrived, he would be stunned and taken into the basement of the house. The basement also served as the living quarters for the three of them and it will be the prison for their guest for the short time until the dark of the night. The house elf Winky had orders not to allow anyone else entry into the house.

Lucius mused that they were as safe as circumstances allowed them to be and were prepared to the best of their abilities. After all, it was just a kid who they would be facing, even if the boy was the one who vanquished the dark lord the first time.

The three wizards suddenly perked up after hearing the whizzing noise that preceded a portkey arrival. They clutched their wands tighter, getting ready to stun the 'Boy-Who-Lived' as soon as he was deposited in their midst.

As soon as the portkey landed, the three wizards moved but instead, they were thrown around. They soon gained their footing and were immediately stunned into mobility at the sight of the large animal in front of them.

**What happened a few moments ago, with Harry Potter…**

As soon as Harry felt the tug behind his navel, he knew that he was heading for trouble. This was not a trip to get his beloved to safety from the middle of a maze but clearly an attempt to put him in the middle of danger.

After their initial transformations into animagi, Harry and Hermione kept their own magical core in connection with the ambient magic around them at all times. This became a must for Harry if he had to transform into his animagus form within short notice. He was able to cut down the preparation time for the transformation from more than 5 minutes initially to just about a minute. According to Sirius, even that was too long but there was no way that Harry could always keep his magical core filled with enough magic to achieve the transformation in a split second.

Hermione and Sirius could run circles around him when it came to the speed of transformation, but Harry beat them in sheer magical power. That amount of magical power cannot be contained for very long in a small core; just because Harry's core was larger than that of any wizard, Dumbledore included, holding all that magic inside him for a long time would start to corrode his own body. The human body was just not meant to handle such a high power source for a long period of time and it is only a very few who can even handle an influx of high amount of magical energy, like someone with an immortal being as their spirit.

As soon as Harry felt the tug associated with portkey travel, he began to accumulate magical energy inside his core. He began drawing ambient magic into him at a furious pace. He knew that it would not affect the magical travel he was undertaking in any way.

The portkey spell was a self-contained spell. The person casting the spell has to provide all the magic that was needed for the portkey and the traveler to complete their journey; a portkey does not use either the magic of the passenger or the ambient magic to complete its journey. That was the reason why portkeys are highly regulated by the ministry. The demand on a witch or wizard's magic is too great for just anyone to cast the spell. That was also the reason why international portkeys are not common and why they were hellishly expensive.

Even if Harry wanted to ditch the blanket that was draped on him, he could not, as the magic of the portkey would not allow him to. Only when the rapid spinning slowed down and the surroundings came into sharper focus signifying the imminent arrival, was Harry able to throw away the blanket covering him. Free of the burden, Harry began his transformation.

The three wizards waiting to capture the 'Boy-Who-Lived' got a rude awakening from their lackadaisical vigil. Instead of Harry Potter trying to understand what was happening to him, they were the ones to be confused when faced with a strange animal.

Harry wasted no time; the enormous bulk of unihorn hit the ground with a thud, creating a small shockwave that caused the seniors Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle to lose their footing. In addition, the shock of facing something unexpected played into Harry's hands very well. The portkey brought Harry closer to Crabbe and Goyle and he took advantage of that immediately.

The startled face of Crabbe immediately turned into one of horror as Harry slashed with his horn. In his animagus form, Harry was almost equal in height to that of Crabbe Sr. The unihorn bent his neck a little and to the right, bringing the horn on its snout forward, almost like a spear being held parallel to the ground. Then in one swift motion, Harry jerked his head up and to the left.

The horn bit into the heavy set man and dug straight into the right lung. The enormous strength of 'Kuahee' combined with the jerking motion, ripped open the rib cage and the jagged horn cut a deep furrow up to the right shoulder. The physiological shock due to the sudden loss of blood combined with the psychological shock of seeing his own lung on the end of a horn caused Crabbe to collapse in a heap from which he would never wake up.

The left ward swing of his head meant that the next wizard under Harry's radar was Goyle and the unihorn turned towards him. By now both Goyle and Malfoy recovered somewhat from their shock and were getting ready to defend themselves. Pushed into a position where they were being intimidated, rather than the opposite, their reactions were a little slower. A little too slow for Goyle's continued living at least.

Harry charged the man at a stumbling run. For such a bulky animal, the 'Kuahee' was still limber and with his wings acting to give him a push, Harry reached the panicking man in just under a couple of seconds. Goyle was able to successfully fire a cutting curse at Harry from a close range, however, with the bulky and toughened skin in his animgaus form, the curse barely made a difference. Harry simply did not stop when he neared the obese head of House Goyle and mowed him down. The trample damage was enough to break his neck.

During his run, Harry felt a killing curse coming his way from behind him, but his animal instincts were very much in control during his transformation and his right wing came down to intercept the curse.

Lucius Malfoy saw all their plans going down the drain; one of the head of his two vassal houses was already dead and judging by the way the animal was charging at Goyle, he was sure to become dearly departed very soon. He did not even know how this animal came to be in their midst in the first place. Without the help of his two friends, Malfoy was not sure he will be able to capture Harry Potter even if he did come here. Malfoy never entertained the idea that the animal before him could be Harry Potter, after all he did not even think that the 'Boy-Who-Lived' was capable of an animagus transformation, and even if he did, Malfoy could not even imagine it would be something like this. Being the ever optimist when it came to serving his master, Malfoy only considered this animal as an interloper and a nuisance which has to be removed before Barty Crouch Jr. was able to send their real target pretty soon.

With that in mind, Lucius Malfoy cast a killing curse at the gigantic beast that was poised to trample Gregory Goyle Sr. He watched in horror as a leathery wing, on its own volition, came down to intercept the curse. The curse splashed harmlessly on the wing which glowed the green colour of the curse for a few seconds. To the patriarch of the Malfoy family, it seemed as if the magic of the curse was absorbed by the animal and the unforgivable actually boosted the magical power of the animal, to what extent he could not even hazard a guess but that was not important. What was important was that the killing curse was ineffective.

Lucius cringed at the sound of Goyle's neck being broken. He was shocked at the ease with which the tide was turned against them but rallied himself and lined up his wand for another curse. This time he decided to go for a dark curse which was more powerful than a normal bone breaking hex, this one was used to pulverize the bones to a fine powder. Before he could unleash the curse, he was blasted away by two stunners slamming into him from near point blank range.

Having cast Goyle into the realm not inhabited by mortals, the unihorn turned his attention to the sole standing death eater, Lucius Malfoy, only to be met with the sight of him being blasted away. The Malfoy patriarch hit the ground hard a few feet away from where he was standing and slid across the rough ground for some more distance before coming to halt, clearly unconscious.

Harry was relieved to see Sirius and Remus standing on either side of Hermione with their wands out and pointed towards the downed Malfoy, looking extremely pissed off. On the other hand, Hermione was bracing herself with her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath.

The two teens were quite adapt at following the magical displacement that occurs when travelling. However, it is this need to detect the changes in ambient magic that rendered using the ambient magic for their own travel needs, a moot point. Hermione would have been able to get to Harry's location without too much expenditure of her own magical core powering her travel. But with having to bring Sirius and Remus along with her meant that Hermione expended much more energy from her magical core during the travel and was quite exhausted.

While Hermione was recovering her breath, Sirius moved towards the downed Lucius Malfoy to secure him properly while Remus went to check the state of Crabbe and then on to Goyle.

The action did not last more than a minute but it felt like much longer to Harry. The status of his magical core which was still full to near brim told him that he could still hold onto his animagus form longer if he needed to but seeing his family near him and the danger passed, Harry changed back into his human form. He rushed to embrace his clearly exhausted betrothed. "Hey Sweetie, you okay?" he enquired.

Hermione could only nod her head while trying to control her shakes. She bled a lot of magical energy in a very short amount of time and it was very much similar to the after effects of an adrenaline high. Harry propping her up helped her stand rather than being crumpled on the ground.

Sirius began floating a trussed and blindfolded Lucius Malfoy towards the bled out Vincent Crabbe Sr., while Remus brought the battered body of Gregory Goyle Sr. to the same spot. They conjured a large white cloth to cover all three of them and joined the two teens.

"How about you Harry?" Remus wanted to know.

"Yeah," Harry answered trying to control his own magical output. "It will just take me a few minutes to bleed away the excess magical energy in my core and I will be back to normal."

Harry could indeed change back whenever he wanted to; he could maintain his form up to a maximum of ten minutes before his magical core would be depleted to critical levels. Whenever he changed back to his human form before his core got depleted, his magical core was critical in the other extreme. He had too much magical energy, much more than what his core could handle over a longer period of time as a human.

The two teens learnt that the excess energy had to be bled over a few minutes rather than all at once. The one time Harry let go off the excess energy in one go, the blast of magical energy would have created an explosion if not for the location they were in. Thankfully they were within the Hogwarts castle and the wards were able to take the upsurge in magical energy without any catastrophe, but out here in the open and in the backyard of a house, the result would not be pretty.

Taking a calming breath, Harry loosened the tight grip he had on his magic. He could feel the magic draining out of him and into…, he jerked his head up from its place on Hermione's shoulder and looked at her wide eyed.

Hermione was also in a similar state, but she recovered quickly to give a bright smile to her betrothed. Harry was bleeding the excess magic directly into her core. It was a win-win situation for both; Hermione's core was getting charged at a furious pace and at the same time, Harry's core was also bleeding off the excess energy at a much higher pace and safely too.

Even Sirius and Remus picked up on what was going on quickly. Sirius shook his head wryly, "These two break every rule in the book when it comes to magic…"

The two teens just shrugged their shoulders with a large grin on their faces. They were right back in the game with both of their magical cores at optimal. Normally it would have taken about 10 min for Hermione's core to recharge from the ambient magic and for Harry's core to discharge the excess magic accumulated in him. But with Hermione getting powered up directly from the magic bleeding from Harry, the process was complete in little less than a minute.

Getting their second wind, the two teens looked at the three death eaters. "Do we leave them here or take them with us?" Harry questioned his godfather.

"We have no idea who else could come here," Remus stated.

Nodding his head, Harry stood beside the two marauders and casting simultaneously the three of them levitated the bound Malfoy and the dead bodies of Goyle and Crabbe. With Hermione leading them and alert for any surprises, they reached the house.

As they neared the door, it was thrown open. Remus, Sirius, and Harry dropped the bodies they were levitating and eyed the open door warily, ready to respond to any threat. They did not expect anyone else in the house expect for Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle who would be assisting Lord Voldemort, with Barty Crouch Sr. being held prisoner. Whatever else the man might have been, he hated Lord Voldemort and his death eaters with a passion and so were quite startled that someone else was in the house and were in a position to attend the door.

The four intruders relaxed slightly when they saw a female house elf standing nervously on the threshold. She was already fidgety and pulling on her ears, a clear sign that she was doing something that she was ordered not to do. Her eyes widened a bit when she laid her eyes on the group, whether it was in recognition of Harry or because of the three human shaped bundles at their feet, they did not know.

"Winky be a good elf," the house elf known as Winky began already putting more force into the tugs on her ears, "Winky be following orders from master to keep yous away." She looked morosely at the ground in front of her, her shoulders drooping.

Harry and the others could feel that there was an internal struggle going on. Hermione wanted to help the little elf, however before any of them could speak, the elf straightened herself as if coming to a decision.

Winky looked at Harry with hope in her eyes, "Winky be obeying orders but Winky needs be helping master, protecting master." She looked at what she knew were bound men lying on the ground a couple of feet in front of her, "I is knowing bad wizards hurting master. Winky needs helping master."

Harry and Hermione sensed that the house elf was on the verge of doing something drastic with herself, she probably stretched her loyalty to the maximum. On one hand, her master had ordered her not to allow strangers into the house and on the other hand, her loyalty was demanding her to protect and help her master which meant that she had to disobey a direct order.

Hermione got onto her knees in front of the house elf and gathered the clearly startled elf into her arms in a hug. "We know Winky, we know that your master would not give you that order if he was himself."

"We took care of the bad wizards, your master may be back to normal now," Harry added helpfully from her side.

Winky blinked owlishly, the concept of her master not being himself was surprising to the house elf. However, one thing made her happy, "You took care of bad wizards?"

Sirius nudged the body at his feet, "Yes."

Ignoring everyone standing in front of the door, Winky rushed in to look for her master. The four magicals exchanged glances and with a shrug of his shoulders, Harry led the way inside floating the bound Lucius Malfoy. Sirius and Remus followed with their own burdens while Hermione brought up the rear.

The group entered the main sitting room where they were faced with a curious sight. Barty Crouch Sr. was sitting at a table and was blinking owlishly while occasionally shaking his head as if to dislodge something. At his side, Winky was wringing her hands and trying to flutter from one spot to the other not knowing what to do to help her master. She was also worried about her master's reaction to her disobeying his orders.

As soon as Harry and his family entered the sitting room, Crouch recovered a little and tried to give some semblance of a smile in greeting, "Black!" He called out to Sirius as he was probably the one Crouch would have to keep happy if he was to get out of the current ordeal intact. Remus Lupin would hold no grudge on him really while the two teens he dismissed, even if one of them was Harry Potter.

Sirius growled at the man and turned to the windows without any more interaction with the man. The lord Black did hold a grudge against the man who sentenced him to hell without even the benefit of a trial. Even today, no one knew why that happened, both Dumbledore and Crouch keeping things closer to their chest. It was no surprise that Sirius did not even attempt to assist the man who got control of his body only a few minutes ago.

Remus shot a severe glare towards his friend but relented easily. Sirius simply nodded his head and moved towards the three downed death eaters to keep an eye on them freeing Remus to check Crouch out.

Lupin cast a few diagnostic charms at the head of the department of international cooperation. "Yes," he declared, "Just as we feared. Held under the 'imperius curse' for a long time. Malnutrition and dehydration, thankfully not life threatening." He turned to the anxiously waiting Winky, "Please give him plenty of water or fruit juice if you have and plenty of broth or stew. Let him rest a lot…" Remus patted the elf on her shoulder.

Winky agreed enthusiastically before moving to make her master comfortable on the couch rather than on the chair in front of the table he was at. Settling on the couch, he spotted the three immobile wizards and rasped out, "Dark lord… He-Who…"

Remus calmed the man, "We know that he is here and we are prepared to take him down."

Crouch just looked at them as if they were mad. This time Remus ignored the man and turned to the waiting teens and Sirius.

"Someone will have to be here and keep an eye on these," Harry gestured to the bundles at their feet.

Sirius agreed, "Right," but he did not want to be in the same room as Crouch. He turned to his longtime friend, "Remus…"

Remus also agreed that Sirius should not be left with the man who Sirius justifiably considered to be a mortal enemy. He volunteered to stay back and before the other three could walk out of the room, Remus called out for them to stop. Ignoring the questioning looks, he pulled out a small ball out of his pocket.

Harry and Hermione's eyes lit up as soon as they spotted it. "You finished the surveillance drone!" Hermione nearly squealed in excitement.

"Just a few days ago," Remus answered. "I brought it to show it to you after the task and maybe take it out for a test drive." He grinned brightly, "No better test than an actual field test."

The other three agreed readily. They watched as Remus began prepping the drone for its task. The two wings unfurled from around the central ball after a wand tap. A second wand tap allowed the drone to hover just like that of a golden snitch before darting off.

The mechanics of the 'surveillance drone' was copied from the little golden ball called the snitch. However, the resemblance stopped there; where the snitch was golden in colour to catch the eye of a seeker, the drone was a dull grey in colour allowing it to blend in with the surroundings. It was very slow in comparison with the very swift snitch. The drone's main function was to home towards high sources of magic and so had the ability to play back the entire duration of its flight like a memory in a pensieve. The other difference was that the drone was meant to nearly hug the roof of the room it was in, to be as far away from detection as possible.

After nearly five minutes of waiting the surveillance drone came back and hovered before Remus who tapped it with his wand again. The wings deactivated and curled themselves around the ball and dropped into Lupin's palm.

"Now for the main test," Remus muttered before he activated a single rune that was formed when the wings folded back. This was meant to be a safety feature where the recording can only be viewed when the drone was resting.

The initial few minutes of the playback yielded nothing of interest, not even a single dark artifact was found in the house. Sirius had to admit that the man was certainly against anything that was dark. The drone covered all the rooms on the ground floor before going onto the first floor. The first two rooms did not yield anything of interest except that they might have been occasionally occupied by the three death eaters when they were not taking care of their master. Sirius decided to intimate the lady Black and ask for her aurors to sweep the house thoroughly.

Malfoy and co. did not leave much evidence of their stay in the rooms they could have been occupying. They were prepared to move at a short notice, this could be largely due to the surprising assault on Riddle manor when they were holed up in there. Though they were able to get away cleanly, the death eaters and Lord Voldemort lost a lot of supplies in there and they did not want a repeat of that incident.

All eyes were riveted to the scene in front of them when the drone entered the largest bedroom of the house and no doubt the master bedroom. The room was quite tastefully decorated as befitting a pureblood house of some means and at first glance, it looked as if there was nothing of interest in there. The utility of the surveillance drone was evident at that moment.

The small ball with wings had an unimpeded flight on the ground floor and in the two bedrooms on the right side of the corridor as the doors were ajar. It did find a couple of high concentrations of magic, but they turned out to be the charmed light fixtures and the fireplace. The biggest bedroom, which was on the opposite side, and which was also the master bedroom, was the only place that the drone found an obstacle, the door was almost closed with barely a hand's breadth space.

The drone lingered on the threshold but the strength of the magical energy emanating from behind the door persuaded it to enter the room with considerable wiggling about the narrow space. The scene inside the room surprised the company for a few moments but then brought forth immense merriment. Even the dour Barty Crouch Sr. could not help but crack a smile.

It could be said that what they encountered was not something worth the laughter it produced but none the less, there were smiles all around. The group would readily admit that their merriment was more as a response to the dissipation of the nervousness they were in rather than anything else. The sight in front of them certainly relieved a lot of tension in Harry and Hermione.

"It is the main bedroom … on the left side of the landing," Crouch supplied unnecessarily.

Remus deactivated the drone as there was really no need for them to see the rest of the recording; they already had what they wanted. Sirius clapped the man's shoulder for a work well done and the two teens beamed at the man who they considered to be an uncle. Remus received the genuine appreciation for his work with a big smile of his own. The 'surveillance drone' was an obvious success. They still have to test it around places with intense magic like in Hogwarts, or through wards, or even in places where there is no noticeable magic, but as a first test run, it was a grand success.

Sirius was practically giddy about what they were to face; the two teens however were more reflective. They were very thankful that all danger was eliminated from their task now and if not for the drone, they would have had a nerve wracking time in hunting the house for the holed up Lord Voldemort vary of entering any closed room.

With that thought in mind, Harry and Hermione simply strode into the main bedroom on Sirius' heels; the man did not even slow down to open the door, he simply waded in.

The room was bare without any furniture. Right in the middle of the room was a wooden pedestal littered with runes. Right on the top of the pedestal was what they were looking for, and the salvation for Harry after more than thirteen years of struggle.

Lord Voldemort was a truly frightening wizard during the height of his powers, his very name was forbidden. Even in his wraith form, which was not seen by many, the man exuded an aura which was truly evil. His menacing red eyes with a vertical slit in them like that of a snake, added to that aura a depth of fear that was rarely experienced by anyone. Those eyes were quite intimidating on the man but in a wraith they were the first ones to catch anyone's attention and to arrest their attention. The drab colour of the wraith enhanced the menacing eyes.

During the height of his powers, there was only despair in those who were faced with the dark lord. However, on this day, the two teens and Sirius only felt relief.

Lord Voldemort was anchored to the pedestal as if he was a figurine on the top of a totem pole. The wooden pedestal was thin and long, and the various runes carved on it only added to the image of a totem pole, if one was to look for a resemblance. Anchored to the wood, Lord Voldemort could only look with anger in his eyes at the three intruders.

The wraith did not have any body which meant that the dark lord could not curse the 'Boy-Who-Lived' who was watching him in grim satisfaction. To Lord Voldemort's frustration he did not even have a voice box which did not give him even the satisfaction of venting his frustration. All he could do was glare at the three with loathing in his eyes.

The three intruders on the other hand, totally ignored Lord Voldemort's attempts to glare them to death. Harry knelt before the pedestal and ran an experienced eye over the runes. "Hmm…" he mused, "These runes keep the wraith from not only wandering around but also divert magical energy into him."

"Do those keep him alive?" Sirius asked curiously.

"No," Hermione answered absently. She was also running her hand over the runic array trying to decipher the meaning. "He has a modicum of magical core but he does not have any means to store the magic inside him. These runes are mainly to keep him anchored without actually touching the wraith…"

Harry took up the explanation as it seemed that Hermione found something of interest, "If you remember, Quirrell had to drink the blood of a unicorn to give some strength to the magical core of the wraith or Lord Voldemort had to be bound as a homunculus. This runic array was meant to give him some magical build up in his core but he has no mean to use the magic."

Sirius scratched his head bewildered, "Then why does he need to build up his magical core?"

"Probably in preparation for some ritual to get his body back," Hermione answered. The two teens finally ended their examination; they knew that the plan for containing the dark lord would mean that the pedestal would also be lost for further examination. Thankfully, the runic array turned out to be a standard array for containing spirits, wraiths, poltergeists and such and so was not new to the two teens. Also there was nothing new about the way the powering array was layered over the containment array.

The two teens straightened up. "Shall we?" Harry gestured towards the pedestal.

In response Sirius simply passed the 'mokeskin' pouch that contained everything of importance to the two teens and was generally with Harry or Hermione. However, being the champion, Harry was not allowed any extra magical items and Hermione was unsure about what was involved in being Harry's 'prize'. The pouch also contained her wand which Hermione was yet to retrieve.

Harry pulled out a glass 'evidence box' from inside the pouch. The box was their first product and was designed to contain magic within the box and also to prevent outside magic from influencing whatever was held inside. Only this box was big, it was actually a coffin designed to hold a man, specifically Lord Voldemort in his human form, if he was ever successful in attaining one.

Hermione, with her wand in her hand, helped Harry in maneuvering the pedestal with a bound Lord Voldemort into the magic containment box. Sirius had to physically hold the box upright so that the two teens would have an easier time in guiding the pedestal into the box. Being resistant to magic, one had to handle the box directly rather than using any magic.

With a final snap of the lid, Lord Voldemort was imprisoned.

_**Scene Break**_

A lonely island in the middle of the North Sea was commandeered by the British Ministry of Magic to be used as a prison to incarcerate their criminals. The prison was designed to house someone as lowly in the crime ladder as a pickpocket to hardened criminals like the death eaters of late. Just the name 'Azkaban' sent shivers down the spines of even a hardened criminal and that was due to the presence of the dementors.

The small time criminals were of course housed in cells that never see the dementors and the hardened criminals never see the dementors due to their deep pockets. Only a few who were unlucky to get caught in the act, or those who were held in contempt by the authorities, or those who embraced their violent nature were put in the bowels of the prison which extended under the sea and were guarded by the soul sucking creatures.

In this high security wing of the prison the convicted death eaters were held, or at least those who were caught. Each cell in this wing was given a dementor guard who would be stationed near the opposite wall in front of the door for the cell. This was enough to keep the prisoners under check as the creatures could still prey on the emotions of the inmates. The ones with less fortitude succumbed to the effects of the dementors easily and were rendered incoherent.

With this in mind, Augusta's administration removed the dementors from each of the cells and put a battalion at either end of the corridor. This did not appease the creatures as they lost a ready source of energy coming from tormenting the prisoners. The dementors threatened to break out of the island fortress and run riot on the wizarding and non-magical population on the main island, but the threat of total annihilation kept them confined to Azkaban prison. To further appease them, the dementors were promised death to the deserving witches and wizards through them rather than the veil, so that they could feast on the souls of the prisoners.

Amelia and Augusta knew that only in the direst of circumstances would anyone be given the death sentence. In a way they were taking a huge risk by promising something that they were not willing to give to the dementors, but it was a risk they were willing to take. Harry and Hermione argued for removing the dementors all together, but they were still a race of magical creatures and the ministry would not stand for genocide however loathsome the creatures may be.

Currently in the high security complex, there were about ten witches and wizards who were fanatical followers of the dark lord Voldemort and in them was a sense of excitement mixed with some apprehension.

For the first ten years after the defeat of their master by the 'Boy-Who-Lived', their dark marks were faded almost to the point of being invisible. Four years ago, coinciding with Harry Potter's first year at Hogwarts, the marks began to darken. This gave the inmates the hope that the dark lord was gaining in strength and would be walking proudly among them again.

Then at the end of that school year, the mark lost its luster and became pale again. For the next two years, there were instances wherein the mark flashed dark as if it was branded new and almost in the same instant became dull. It was almost as if Lord Voldemort's magic was being used in short bursts before becoming calm again.

None of them knew but during those times their brethren were being summoned to a well warded place and were being forcibly converted. In total thirty death eaters who were on the lower rungs of the power structure within the death eaters renounced their old way of life and began contributing meaningfully to the wizarding society.

The mood of the incarcerated followers of the dark lord went through a myriad of changes; ecstatic as they saw their dark mark gain clarity, puzzled when it disappeared, scared when it happened more than once, and finally to despair when it did not return back to its original strength. These emotions were the strongest the last year when the dark mark stayed darker the longest, as long as it was during the reintroduction of the 'Boy-Who-Lived' to the wizarding world.

Then everything crashed when just a day ago the dark mark went back to being pale. In fact it was even paler than what it was during the time when Lord Voldemort was in the form of a wraith; for most of the death eater's that part of the skin was nearly unblemished as it was before they took the dark mark. When he was in the form of a wraith, Lord Voldemort still had a connection to magic and was able to have a little power in his magical core which helped him from crashing into obstacles when drifting. He could not control where he was going, but at least he could use a weak banishing charm to slow himself down and that was the only bit of magic he could do in that form. Now being trapped in a magic insulating box, deprived of even that little bit of magic, Lord Voldemort was nothing more than a ghost. That was what was causing the extreme despair in his ardent followers who saw the dark mark nearly removed from their arms.

While most of the death eaters, whether incarcerated or free were lamenting the death of their master, Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black wanted to do something to help her master.

If one was to take a poll on who was the most fanatical of the fanatical death eaters, then it would be a tie between Bellatrix Lestrange and Barty Crouch Jr. If one was to take a poll on who was the most sadistic, then it would be Madam Lestrange, hands down. With the teachings of her family firmly in her mind, the young Bellatrix took great pleasure in tormenting her classmates during her stint at Hogwarts. All that practice only helped her when she was given a free reign by Lord Voldemort.

The sadistic pleasure Bellatrix derived was suddenly taken away after her incarceration. She always held on to the hope that Lord Voldemort would be back and free her from Azkaban and she would be able to continue causing mayhem. Her hope seemed to have realized when the dark mark began growing dark but did not last long.

The changes to her dark mark only convinced her that Lord Voldemort was indeed trying to return but needed his faithful to come to his help. Her insane mind finally cracked with the latest episode where the dark mark was nearly obliterated. There could only be one meaning to that and it was that their master was nearly dead and desperately needed his followers to rescue him. Bellatrix was determine to be the one that would help him regain power.

Bellatrix Lestrange's magic responded to her intense desire and with a blast of magic, the door to her cell was throw away from its hinges. There was no one around to see if the magic was intentional or accidental but it would not matter. The crazed woman rushed out of her cell; she knew that the dementors have been withdrawn but what she did not know was that they were only withdrawn as far back as the two entrances to the corridor. Even though there were no guards in front of each cell block, there were more than the usual number at either end.

Bellatrix Lestrange rushed out of her cell cackling with glee at her good fortune and ran straight into the outstretched arms of a dementor.

Though the creatures were given strict orders not to torment the prisoners in their cells, any one venturing out of it with an intention to make their escape was fair game. Not that anyone envisaged such a scenario but Bellatrix was the first one to have had her soul sucked out. This also had the good fortune of leaving the Lord Black to claim her vault.

_**Scene Break**_

The next few days after the second task was a frenzy of activity all across the magical world of Britain. News of Lord Voldemort on display in the main atrium of the Ministry of magic threw people into shock at first but it was followed quickly by disbelief. How can the dark lord be alive after being beaten by the 'Boy-Who-Lived'? Most of them reasoned out that some things were kept secret and that it was possible that Lord Voldemort might have had some dark rituals to keep him alive even after being disembodied.

Their suspicions were proven correct by the Daily Prophet which carried the details of not only the fight that occurred in the manor house of Barty Crouch Sr. but also about the attempts by Crouch Jr., Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle to resurrect the dark lord. The statement by Minister Augusta Longbottom gave an edited version of what the people suspected, it was of course a falsified version but the masses need not know about that.

The ministry version told the public how Lord Voldemort was able to survive that Halloween night due to a dark ritual. The reflected killing curse destroyed his body but the dark ritual kept him alive and made him a wraith. The events that occurred during Harry's stay at Hogwarts starting with the possession of Quirinus Quirrell, attempts to possess a first year, before the latest attempt at resurrection were detailed without giving out specifics.

There was nothing in the paper that could identify the victims or the fact about how Lord Voldemort was able to survive but the final conclusion that people were able to draw was that Lord Voldemort somehow survived but was finally caught by Harry Potter with help from the future Lady Potter and the Lord Black. The reason why Harry Potter was forced to compete was also revealed due to the confession from Lucius Malfoy and Barty Crouch Jr., who were summarily executed with the dementor's kiss.

With the danger of the dark lord well and truly gone, people were curious to see the once dreaded dark lord. Most of the members of the wizengamot vehemently opposed the move to display Lord Voldemort as some trophy. However, Augusta and Amelia wanted to remove the fear of the man once and for all, they wanted to ensure that the common witch and wizard could say his name out loud without fear. The word of Harry Potter carried through and with Dumbledore also throwing his weight behind the suggestion, Lord Voldemort was put on display.

The move was an unprecedented hit. It was difficult to fear a grey mist which was what Lord Voldemort was now. The detailed transcripts of Malfoy and Crouch Jr.'s trials were also made public removing even a shred of doubt that it was what was left of Lord Voldemort they were seeing and that the most feared wizard was destroyed once and for all.

"Are you ready to begin Harry?" Amelia asked him. Harry, Hermione, and Sirius were standing in a heavily warded room within the department of mysteries. Along with them were Augusta, Dumbledore, a few of the department heads, most of the higher rung aurors under Amelia's command, and a few unspeakables with the head of that department. Remus was also invited as he was a part of the assault team that captured Lord Voldemort.

Harry shrugged his shoulders, "As much as I will be."

He was not really comfortable with the elaborate hoax they were playing. He would have preferred to simply deactivate the horcrux in the Hufflepuff cup found in Bellatrix Lestrange's vault, and be done with it. He was overruled though with most of the family behind the idea that whatever is to be done had to be very public, and to misguide the unspeakables who could figure out about the horcrux, a plan was hatched with the help of the head of the unspeakables, Croaker. This plan was concocted to give the impression that a ritual similar to ones that exorcise demons and spirits was used to finally get rid of Lord Voldemort.

A space was cleared in the middle of the room where a very intricate array of runes were etched out by Croaker. To further confuse the watchers Harry and Hermione drew a few arrays with druidic symbols. All the arrays had only one purpose and that was to exorcise spirits and ghosts. The elaborate runic and druidic array may or may not have any effect on the wraith but the team just went ahead with it. After all there was no harm in having it.

The runic array was warded off from the rest of the room and that was where the watchers were. Only Harry, Hermione, Croaker, and Amelia were within the wards. Harry was the one designated to deactivate the last horcrux with Hermione acting as a back-up if needed. They were not going to take any chances due to the prophecy which named Harry as the one to really vanquish Lord Voldemort.

The pedestal which Lord Voldemort was tied to was kept in its designated spot in the runic array. The wraith was not tethered to the pedestal when it was in the coffin like box, as the magic of the runes etched on the pedestal was negated. Once taken out of the 'evidence box' the runes activated again and the wraith was immobilized.

This also meant that Lord Voldemort was awake. The glare he was casting at the assembled people removed any lingering doubts as to the identity of the wraith. No one else was known to have the blood red eyes with vertical slits like that of a snake.

What was surprising to Harry and Hermione was the presence of eyes while no other body part was visible. None of the unspeakables had a reasonable explanation for the corporeal eyes when having the body of a fine mist, not that it really mattered though, as even that was going to be destroyed in a few minutes.

"It's time," the soft voice of the head unspeakable brought everyone into attention.

Hermione gave Harry a quick hug before taking a few steps away from him. Harry took a deep breath and activated the runes without much fanfare. If anyone was to question them about the lack of any elaborate ritual to activate the runic array, they could use the presence of the druidic array as the culprit. Harry and Hermione knew that no one would be able to contradict their assertion that the druidic etchings they made were the primer which would then activate the conventional runic array.

Though there was no fanfare before the activation of the runes, it was not so after the activation. All the drawings on the floor began to glow and radiated energy that was golden. It started out as a gentle light at the start but grew in intensity and was almost blinding.

The unspeakables knew about this but were not ready for the brightness of the glow coming from the runic array. Even they had to avert their eyes lest they be blinded. They did not know that a few additions were made to the druidic drawings just to enhance this effect.

Harry and Hermione were prepared for this and under the cover of the bright light Hermione brought the last horcrux out and held it in front of Harry, their bodies shielding most of the action. With a simple gesture of his hand, Harry severed the connection between the soul piece residing in the goblet and the ambient magic. With a final pulse of magic, that was barely felt in the maelstrom around them, the goblet went inert. A little less than ten seconds was what it took for Harry and Hermione to finally put an end to Lord Voldemort.

The golden light pulsed for about a minute or so giving the two teenagers ample time to finish the job and still put up an act of regaining the ability to see when the glow faded.

Those who regained their vision in time could see the light fading in the eyes of Lord Voldemort. All of them did see the lifeless eyes though. The grey mist hung in the air for a few moments before an unseen and unfelt breeze dispersed it into the air.

The entire room erupted into celebration with even the ever serious Madam Longbottom cheering enthusiastically. If one were to see, they could see the enormous weight lift off the shoulders of many a witch and wizard in that room. Even headmaster Dumbledore was buzzing around with an energy that was rarely on display.

Harry let out a sigh of relief and leaned into Hermione's embrace. Both the teens could feel the other's relief that the dark chapter in Harry's life was finally closed.


	54. Chapter 54

**A/N: A couple of apologies before getting into the story. (1) For the delay in getting this out. (2) When I started this story, I thought that I will be able to cover all seven years of Hogwarts. However, the way the story developed meant that I will have to end it in the fourth year only. I could not really drag it any further. Also I do not have any new ideas or new kinds of magic to include in the story.**

**I planned to complete this last part in one chapter itself but the chapter ran longer than I expected. So please expect the second part of this chapter and the epilogue within a few days. Hopefully before the end of the year. If I could not, then please accept another apology. In any case, I will not be taking long as the epilogue is about half way written.**

**Before I end this, please accept my wishes for a Merry Christmas and a prosperous New Year.**

**Declaration: ****I write for my own pleasure and not for profit. I do not own Harry Potter Universe.**

* * *

><p><strong>With You by My Side<strong>

**Chapter 54- All Fun and Games (Part I)**

Following the events at the Ministry of Magic which ended the life of Lord Voldemort, Harry and Hermione's life was a whirlwind of socializing. They did expect some amount of hero worship from British wizarding world but what they were met with was unprecedented.

When he was but a toddler, Harry had no control as to who was given the credit of stopping Lord Voldemort. This time though, he was ready, he expected the outpouring of accolades and as expected, he was quickly overwhelmed by the sheer number of events he was invited to attend. Everyone wanted a piece of the wizard who finally ended the threat of the dark lord.

Harry could have shunned the crowd and cloistered himself away from people desperate to meet him. It was possible for him during his initial years at Hogwarts as he had a reason that he could very well defend, he did not know what happened that Halloween night and that he did not deserve the title of 'Boy-Who-Lived'. But this time, he could not hide behind unknowns, he was instrumental in defeating Lord Voldemort.

Harry was not alone in the defeating Lord Voldemort, with the help of Hermione, he planned and with the help of his 'family' he executed the plan to perfection. Harry was grateful that he had Hermione with him to take part in the festivities. Apart from the Ministry which held victory celebrations, Harry and Hermione had to attend an ICW sponsored meet and greet event. Even a few of the older houses, the ancient and noble houses, wanted to bask in the glory of having the same status of House Potter which ended the threat of the dark lord.

It was not only celebrations though, Harry wanted the events that led to the defeat of Lord Voldemort not to be shrouded in mystery. He did not want any of the pureblood houses to raise a stink at a later date. That meant that Harry had to come clean about what happened in the fight at the house of Barty Crouch Sr. and what led to the deaths of not only Lord Voldemort but also that of the seniors Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. Unfortunately, this meant that Harry had to reveal his animagus form, something which he did not want to as it would remove any advantage he might have in a life or death situation in the future.

Amelia and Augusta came to his rescue. Harry was allowed to present the evidence including memories of that night from both his and Hermione's perspective. The chosen recipients of that information were a select few. The two teens also detailed the facts about horcruxes and how the dark lord Voldemort used them to survive the Halloween night all those years ago. The methods to remove the soul pieces without damaging the items was also elaborated but all of the information was hidden under foolproof magical oaths. The heads of ten pureblood houses, three of them were made up of friends and family in Amelia, Neville, and Sirius, were sworn never to reveal or use the knowledge gained in that recitation. The Minister of Magic and the head of the DMLE made Harry's need to remove the threat of not only Lord Voldemort but also Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle indisputable and gave him a blanket immunity for all of his actions that night.

The upside of that revelation was the recognition of all the participants of that fight. Harry and Hermione were presented the Order of Merlin first class while Sirius and Remus were felicitated with the same honour but the third class.

The same purebloods who were gushing on Harry's role were reluctant to award the highest distinction to a muggleborn, but they did not realize that Harry never did what he did for an award or recognition. He did it because he wanted to live his life with the young woman at his side and so it was very easy for him to reject his own award when they proposed to give the Order of Merlin second class to Hermione.

The problem Harry had with the three member committee was that they did not consider Hermione's role to be vital in the conflict. They were in possession of all the facts and yet, the only reason not to give her the highest honour was that Hermione was muggle-born. However, with the threat of Harry's refusal hanging on their heads, the committee had to bow down to his wishes and give her the same honour as Harry's.

In his mind, Harry's argument was simple. Without Hermione with him all through the years, he might not have destroyed the soul pieces, or get Sirius freed, or get rid of Lord Voldemort that easily. Oh, he might have done all of that by himself if need be or was pushed to do so, but the timeline would have been totally different and it was very much possible that there would have been a lot of causalities on their side. With Hermione's assistance, Harry could confidently say that they came out smelling like roses and for that she deserved the Order of Merlin First class.

All of this might look like petty arguments in some cases, but to Harry and Hermione, it showed that despite their efforts the sense of blood superiority was still very much alive. There still exists a divide between the long standing traditional pureblood houses and those who were newer arrivals into the world of magic.

Ironically, that was the only reason why Harry agreed to spend his time making appearances in the various celebrations organized by the Ministry of Magic and by the prominent purebloods. It gave him a stage to appear with Hermione on his arm and remind everyone involved that such a celebration would not have been possible without the witch at his side.

March, and much of April were spent running from pillar to post. This also meant that they could not give enough time for their preparation for taking the OWLs. Harry and Hermione could probably pass the exams without putting any more effort but that was not what either of them wanted. They wanted to earn the distinction through their own efforts rather than making a mediocre effort and getting through with their popularity. That decision to skip taking the exams, suddenly opened up a huge chunk of their time, almost all of which was spent in running to and from the said pillar and post.

_**Scene Break**_

The lawns of Hogwarts played host to the remedial tasks for the champions this time around. The tournament organizers hoped that one of the champions would be able to pass through to the third task without being subjected to a demerit. If that was the case then they could have made the make-up task that much difficult to eliminate one of the champions. But with all there champions not being able to complete the second task without missing one of the flags, the ministry was forced to reduce the difficulty. It would not do for all the three champions to not make it to the third task.

Riding on the euphoria of the permanent removal of the threat of Lord Voldemort, there was a huge demand to view the sub-tasks. Even though they were not the actual tasks assigned as part of the Triwizard tournament, the demands to see the three champions especially Harry Potter, in action was overwhelming.

Fortunately for Harry's sanity, the school grounds could barely hold more than the school population and with the visiting schools, it was a tight fit. Just on that, any and all requests to attend the tasks by those not of the three schools were rejected outright, the few ministry observers from the three participating countries were of course present as always. The quidditch pitch was out of the question as the nature of the tasks meant that the spectators would have to be closer to the tasks to be able to make anything out.

With all the delays taken into account, the remedial tasks could be held only in May. The organizers were cutting it a little too close, as the NEWT exams for the seventh years were almost around the corner, but they had no choice. It was either postponing the tasks and holding them at a later date or suffer the wrath of thousands of 'Boy-Who-Lived' admirers thronging to meet him.

The chill in the air was nearly gone due to the April sun beating down relentlessly and so the grounds were a myriad of colours. Almost all of the students came out dressed in casuals forgoing the drab black coloured school uniforms of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Seeing the clothing preference of their host institution, the witches of Beauxbatons followed suit leaving only the boys of Durmstrang in school uniform.

The atmosphere was more festive rather than the apprehension associated with a competition. The performance of the three champions in the last two tasks and the nature of the tasks themselves removed any sense of danger that might have been in the minds of people. The lack of threat added to not having to look over their shoulders for either death eaters or their boss was evident in the general cheer that permeated the air all through Britain and it spilled over onto the grounds that day.

Bagman really enjoyed the pull the Triwizard tournament had and also his time in the spotlight. The tournament was all about fostering relations between the premier schools in Europe with Hogwarts and the present atmosphere with the dashing ladies of Beauxbatons mixing with the Hogwarts students proved beyond a doubt that that goal was achieved over and above everyone's wildest dreams.

Now it was time for him to be under the spotlight again, "Welcome ladies and gents, boys and girls…" Bagman shouted at the top of his voice. Thankfully, the microphone of the WWN announcer was far away but it did the trick of getting everyone of the watchers into the mood.

The applause generated gave him sufficient time to pause and increase the drama before he belted out, "… to the Triwizard tournament."

Again the applause was thunderous and due to the utter lack of any perceived danger, the spectators gave their enthusiastic participation. "This is a task in between tasks of sort…" Bagman was interrupted by Dumbledore's hand on his shoulder.

The aged wizard gave the head of the department of magical games and sports the gimlet eye and forced the sheepish looking wizard to retreat a few feet giving headmaster Dumbledore the stage. The crowd immediately went silent; Dumbledore still had a clout and was very well respected even though Harry was replacing the aging wizard rapidly in almost all the fields except politics, which Harry left to his godfather for now.

"You may all know that the man who was masquerading as 'Mad-Eye' Moody was captured and the actual Moody took over the duties of teaching you to defend against the same things that brought him down," Dumbledore had to pause as his statement brought forth raucous laughter. The man in question was paranoid to the extreme and took vigilance to unforeseen heights but he was still brought down. Thinking about learning from such a man was not really generating much enthusiasm among the students of Hogwarts. They put up with quite a lot of mediocre teachers except for the short times they had Remus Lupin and the death eater in the garb of the ex-auror. But there was no point in worrying about that now, or hopefully anytime in the future. With the dark lord Voldemort gone, there may not be a need for them to even think about combat. That thought brought a lot of smiles.

Dumbledore allowed his friend, the ex-auror to squirm under the embarrassment before deciding to put a stop to it. "What you may not know is that the death eater put Harry Potter's name in the 'Goblet of Fire' so that he could be whisked away when the chance came. Mr. Potter was to be sacrificed to give life to the dark lord Voldemort…"

Gasps sounded all around the grounds and a few of the younger years were seen quietly sniffling into their handkerchiefs. Quite a lot of them already guessed the reason for Harry's abduction, but being told in such stark terms was a lot to take.

"… but you all know that Mr. Potter showed amazing bravery and magical ability to completely destroy Lord Voldemort." Dumbledore's words brought a huge cheer that was sure to be heard as far as London all the way from Scotland. What it did though was to startle a lot of Hippogriffs, Thestrals, and several birds from the forbidden forest which took to the air voicing their protests.

Once the crowd quietened down enough, Dumbledore turned to Harry, "Mr. Potter, as it is abundantly clear that you were not the one to put your name for the tournament, you are given the chance to withdraw if you so desire."

Harry was taken aback by that statement. The crowd on the other hand was dismayed; most of the watchers were Hogwarts students and they could not imagine a tournament where there was no representation from their beloved school. More so as their champion was Harry Potter who was their savior for the second time. All across the country, the same sentiment dominated; they did not want to see their champion booted out due to a mere technicality. They were in fact rooting for his victory.

If Harry was to consider that he was not a willing participant, then the right thing to do was to withdraw and allow Fleur and Krum to fight it out. On the other hand, he went through the wringer to get this far; he even fought Lord Voldemort and so was loathe to withdraw now. He was really enjoying the tasks he was facing. With the danger gone, and the threat of Lord Voldemort removed permanently from his life, the tasks were more like a test for his ability. He may not be able to take his OWLs this year due just to the fact that there was too much going on to really concentrate on his studies. This tournament would now be his test to see if he was ready to take both the OWLs and NEWTs next year as planned.

The microphone was thrust in front of his face. Sighing at the brashness of Bagman, Harry made his decision, he had no doubt that his family would support him no matter what. Just because of the unwavering support he had in his life, Harry's decision was very easy, "No thank you headmaster, I have come this far in the competition and I am determined to win it."

That statement was greeted by thunderous applause and even most of the foreign students joined in. Harry may be a rival to their own champions but the few months of being in the same place with the man who defeated the dark lord, the foreign students understood that first and foremost Harry Potter was a man of great integrity and his declaration highlighted the same. Besides, the mediocre performance of Victor Krum took out most of the thrill from the competition. The Bulgarian champion may be a genius on a broom but he was not the brightest when it came to school work and it showed in his performance during the Triwizard tournament. Almost everyone could see that it was really a fight between Fleur Delacour and Harry Potter. They did not want to lose the champion who was most likely to win on a mere technicality.

Bagman was beaming, Igor Karkaroff the headmaster of Durmstrang had a scowl on his face, Madam Maxime was approving, but the most impressive expression was that of Madam Umbridge who was deputing for Barty Crouch. The woman looked as if she swallowed a bitter pill; Harry Potter was currently not on her Christmas card list. He was gaining in popularity and showed her boss in the worst possible light. Added to that he humiliated her in front of Hogsmeade population and she could do nothing in retaliation. Unfortunately, she could do nothing even now.

Albus Dumbledore looked at the young man with pride, with a gentle smile he turned to face the crowds, "Very well," he commented before giving the stage over to the eager Bagman.

"Now that's out of the way," Bagman was too cheerful for Harry's liking, even as far as rubbing his hands in barely restrained glee. The man merely brushed away Dumbledore's point, which was very valid, as an irritant. Harry was sure that there might have been a consensus opinion between the five judges in offering the choice to Harry and if that was decided, then there was no reason that Bagman should have forgotten that little fact.

Harry had a sudden realization; he remembered a discussion between Sirius and Amelia about Bagman being involved in heavy debts with the goblins. This tournament might have been the way out for that man and for his salvation from the goblins; Harry was not egoistical but he knew that any bets centered on him would have caught everyone's attention. He really did not know whether the odds were in favour of his winning the tournament, but Harry bristled at the thought of his name being used in such away. It would seem that withdrawing would have been the best to give Bagman a big shock, but that was not the way Harry worked.

Unaware of these thoughts, Bagman called Krum onto the stage. "As you all know, Mr. Victor Krum for Durmstrang has two demerits."

There was polite applause all throughout the gathered students. It looked as if the Durmstrang students were the only ones not appreciating the efforts made by their fellow student, the applause was from the students of Hogwarts and Beauxbatons! Looking at the enormous scowl on the Bulgarian champion, anyone could guess that he was having a tough time with maintaining a cordial relationship with his fellow students.

"Mr. Krum can chose to perform either two relatively easy tasks to recover from the demerits, or take on one harder task," Bagman dangled the carrot in front of the Durmstrang champion. Before he could make a decision, Bagman had a word of caution, "Please remember that you will be eliminated from the tournament if you fail any task from here onwards."

That was a daunting prospect indeed. However, Krum had to gain his lost popularity and in his mind, he could accomplish that only if he won spectacularly. "I choose the difficult task," he announced confident in his own ability, perhaps with a hint of arrogance creeping through.

Bagman beamed at the declaration, "OK…" he gestured to the crowd which obliged him with shouts of encouragement and enthusiastic wishes for a good show.

"Now if you chose the two simpler tasks, then the first one would have been a target shootout," he gestured to a waiting Ministry employee who raised a commonly seen 'Bull's eye' used for target practice in many sports. It was a little smaller than usual but still large enough for an expert marksman to score a hit in the very center of the target. Bagman continued, "Your job would be to hit the target, it need not be the center, but if you managed to hit the center from a distance of twenty feet, all the better for you."

It was one of the simplest tasks to someone like Harry, who cut his teeth by dueling with three extremely talented Hogwarts professors. Harry was also miffed by the simplicity of the task, if these tasks were meant to weed out the undeserving, then they were not going to do the job, unless there was more to the challenge.

Grinning like a loon, Bagman garnered the attention he was seeking before he revealed more, "You will have ten seconds in which to hit the target and you will only get one shot. You can chose any spell except transfigurations. Once you hit the target, the next one will appear. For this you will only have nine seconds. In all you will have to hit half a dozen targets which means that the last one will be visible for only four seconds." The students applauded enthusiastically at the complexity of the task while at the same time disappointed that they will not be able to see that particular task.

Harry, and Hermione in the audience, were already making plans for the future. These tasks could indeed be introduced as extracurricular activities to those who were enthusiastic and maybe they can even gain a few extra points?

The crowd settled easily, eager to not only know what the second challenge would have been but also to get to the actual task that Krum was to pass in order to advance.

Bagman obliged, "The second challenge would have been the same as that of what the other two champions would face…"

That was only fair, if there was to be a comparison between the three champions, then it has to be apples to apples. Having the three of them perform the same task was the ideal way to do it, but Krum's decision took that away.

The head of magical games and sports gave the crowd a few minutes to digest the information and also to settle down for the day's activities. He got everyone's attention, "Now, onto the task…" Krum was all attentive as he listened to what Bagman was to say.

"This task will be a magical duel." He was interrupted by wild cheering from the assembled crowd, they were at last able to witness some high quality action. The first two tasks were exhilarating but nothing takes the cake than a straight on fight. When he got the opportunity to continue, Bagman turned to Krum, "Mr. Krum, you will have to survive for a minute inside the dueling ring without getting hit. The other option for you is to take out your opponent before the minute is over. Only non-lethal spells are allowed and even a colour changing charm hitting you or your opponent will end the duel. Are you clear about the rules?"

"Yes, yes…" Krum waved his hand nonchalantly. Though he put up a brave front, he was sweating inside. Everyone at Durmstrang Institute of Magic knew that he was one of the backbenchers in any academic event. Dueling was often very brutal in their school but owing to his quidditch career, he was generally passed over during such events. Now he had to survive a minute, he hoped that it would be against one of the students. If he was to be fair to himself, he knew that it would probably a ministry employee or even someone from the auror force.

"To make things fair, we have three names in this bag," Bagman held a nondescript grey bag not larger than a ladies purse. "You will pick up a name from this."

Krum dutifully handed the piece of parchment he picked up from the bag and passed it to Bagman who announced, "Madam Minerva McGonagall!"

A range of emptions could be seen on the three champions. Harry was smirking as he knew that the Transfiguration professor was about to wipe the floor with the Bulgarian champion. Fleur was disappointed that Krum was probably going to get an easy chance to overcome the task while an audible sigh of relief came from the Durmstrang champion. The Hogwarts students were almost sympathetic to the young wizard who was going to face one of the most formidable witches in all of Britain, but they were also cheering as they felt that one of the champions was almost guaranteed to be knocked out of the Triwizard tournament and it was not their school's champion!

The stage was a little bigger than a boxing ring and wards were erected around the stage to prevent curses from hitting the spectators. There was no real seating in the grounds as the space was not too great but ground was sloping towards the stage. This allowed unfretted viewing for anyone regardless of their height but that also brought the viewers into the line of fire if the duelers were not careful.

Krum thought that he was ready as he faced the Transfiguration professor. Meanwhile, the professor had a very short debate with herself did she want to allow some slack to the Bulgarian? Then she looked at Harry and remembered how hard he worked at dueling day in and day out and grew to a stage where he could beat not only her but also the one was an acknowledged dueling champion. Her mind was made up, she could not give anything less than her best or she would be insulting Harry Potter.

As soon as the head of magical games and sports gave the go ahead, Minerva McGonagall exploded into action. Though she was a capable dueler, she let her instincts make the choice of spells, and they naturally tended towards transfigurations. The professor stepped to her right as her wand came up, one transfiguration spell changed the stage underneath the Bulgarian into a swamp.

Krum reacted quickly and cast a hover charm on himself keeping him from sinking into the swamp. However, that was his problem and he immediately lost any advantage he might have had. Krum was forced to react rather than forcing his opponent into a tight corner. While Krum was desperately trying to keep himself afloat, McGonagall shot another spell, this time conjuring a lead straight jacket and dropped it over Krum. The jacket not only weighed the Bulgarian down, but also trapped his arms, and he was a sitting duck. A stunning spell ended the duel in a little more than five seconds.

The crowd was cheering wildly at the amazing display by their professor. Her prowess in her field of specialization shined through the duel and it was also a lesson to most of them. They need not have powerful spells in their repertoire or use blasting hexes or something similar. Dictating the pace of the duel was also one of the most important, if not the only thing to ensure victory.

The students of Durmstrang were strangely accepting of the easy defeat; they were more resigned than being surprised or shocked. It looked as if the entire school knew about Mr. Krum's shortcomings as a student.

In light of that Harry mused about the criteria that the 'Goblet of Fire'ogwarts

used to judge someone as a school's representative, it certainly could not have been academic prowess.

With the way that the first challenge worked out, there was no point in asking the Durmstrang champion to stay on the stage. He was knocked out of the Triwizard tournament to much cheering by the Hogwarts and the Beauxbatons contingent.

Bagman allowed the cheering to go for a few minutes, it was probably a little longer than was polite, but the announcer for the WWN turned it into a gesture of appreciation for the Bulgarian and gratitude for his participation and the entertainment. That was something that the head of magical games and sports could live with. He did not want the Bulgarian ministry officials to be offended.

"Now we have the other two contestants to try and continue in the Triwizard tournament," Bagman announced. He dearly hoped that at least these two would continue on ahead; the French champion was in her seventh year and so the challenge may not tax her too much. Harry Potter had a good head on his shoulders and was also acknowledged as a prodigy, hopefully the task will not be too much for him also.

Bagman did not want to think what would happen if the home hero was to be knocked out or worse, both the champions were knocked out. Would they have to declare the competition closed, or would they have to redo the tasks, something with lesser difficulty and would they have to include the Durmstrang champion too? All the possibilities and his fears threatened to give him a massive headache and so Bagman forced himself to think about the present. He really hoped that he would not be a part of such a discussion if they indeed did have to, he was sure that it would get ugly very soon.

The task before them was explained by Bagman; it was pretty simple if you look at it. They were only to excel academically. "You will have to perform five spells either in the field of Transfiguration or Charms which are above OWL level." In a nutshell, the spells would have to be from the sixth and seventh year curriculum. "If you can perform the spells flawlessly, then you will be through to the third task. To make it a little more enticing, points will be awarded by the judges for precision, elegance, and the creativity in using the spells."

So it was not a test _per se_ but they were looking for something like a montage or a short scene to be created with the spells and props. The points did not have any bearing except for deciding who would be the first to go during the third task. Harry and Fleur were given five minutes to decide on the kind of display they wanted to put; anything available nearby could be used as props and it could be as complex or as simple as they wanted. Even a simple rendition of the spells' effects was enough to allow them to pass, after all the points awarded were not for merit but for aesthetics.

Harry was chosen to be the first one to go and he decided to go for broke. He wanted to put in as extravagant a display as possible and he had just the way to do it.

There was not many differences in the type of spells taught before OWLs and after OWLs. After all the types of magic you can do is severely limited. The only difference is the complexity and the speed of casting. Of course, human transfiguration or self-transfiguration is introduced in the later years, as well as the subject of conjuration. Harry was of the opinion that the first type of spells would not be of any meaning in such a competition but the later kind was fair game and he excelled at it too.

Harry moved onto the stage with confident strides. He was only a little unsure about how clearly the audience or the judges would be able to see his efforts. His dilemma was not for the marks that were to be awarded but for the simple fact that if he was going to expend a lot of effort, the watchers would have to appreciate his efforts. He asked for a pedestal on which to stage his scene and with a flick of his wand he made one. The height of the pedestal also gave him the advantage of not having to bend down to direct the action.

All of his conflicting thoughts and nervousness vanished when he centered himself for the performance. Harry took out a sturdy twig and a stone from his pocket. The twig was about one and half a feet long and the stone was not too big to not have fit into his palm. The stone was pre-spelled and he at least hoped that the judges recognized that fact and gave him due credit otherwise his whole plan would be a disaster. He was fairly certain that only a few students in the audience would be able to recognize his plan and they would be seventh years.

With a deft flick, the twig was transfigured into a passable three meter springboard, that is, three meters in the miniature world he was creating. Harry placed the stone on top of the springboard and gave it a simple tap before he withdrew a couple of feet.

The crowd of onlookers waited with anticipation. A few seconds later, the time delayed transfiguration spell that he placed on the stone was triggered and a miniature stickman took its place. Harry could hear the announcer's awed proclamation to the world, "Time delayed transfiguration is certainly above even NEWT level…" Yes, Harry knew that it could very well be mastery level depending upon the one who was evaluating you, but for now, the fact that it was more than OWL level was all he needed.

Harry began a few deft movements with his wand and a few things happened near simultaneously. A glob of water appeared underneath the springboard and expanded to become water in a pool, another wave of the wand gave it a bright blue colour. Harry directed the water to hover in place just above the pedestal he erected on the stage to give the watchers a good view of the action. A spell directed at the standing stick man animated it. Under the guidance of Harry's wand, the stick figure took a few steps and dived overboard, did a couple of cartwheels before straightening and entering the water with barely a splash.

A few moments was all it took for the 'man' to get out of the water onto the dry platform. A strangled gap from the commentator alerted the audience to the stick figure which instead of just being wet was also coloured blue, the colour Harry gave to the conjured water. Before anyone could realize the significance of what they saw, a dazzling display of fireworks, courtesy of a starburst charm, kept them enthralled for the few seconds it took for the display to die down.

Most of the students may not have appreciated the magnitude of Harry's skill with a wand but they certainly appreciated the skillful and elegant display put for their entertainment and they showed it with enthusiasm.

The cheering went for a few moments which gave the judges ample time to converse among themselves as Dumbledore, Madam Maxime, and Bagman were doing or scowl as Karkaroff and Madam Umbridge were doing.

The grounds reverberated with applause again as the judges displayed their scores. The three magicals who were engaged in the short conference, Dumbledore, Bagman, and Madam Maxime gave Harry the highest score of a ten. Karkaroff gave him a grudging eight while Madam Umbridge displayed a four.

Before anyone could protest the unfair scoring by the witch, Dumbledore's voice rang out with his mirth lacing every word, "I am sure you could have put up a much better display, Dolores."

Umbridge felt as if she was caught playing tyrant; Dumbledore was the headmaster during her stay at Hogwarts and he certainly knew about her academic performance or lack thereof. Though the tone was jovial enough, she could not miss the undercurrent of mocking at her own academic performance. If she was to admit, at least to herself, she knew that Harry Potter's work was far superior to anything she could have dreamed of. Admitting that discretion was the better part of valor, she amended her score to a respectable eight.

Hoping to diffuse any awkwardness, Thomas Jordan, the announcer for WWN addressed headmaster Dumbledore, "Professor, would you please explain to our audience why Mr. Potter's performance deserved such a high ranking?"

"Certainly," the headmaster answered. He looked a little dubiously at the microphone that was thrust in his face, he was used to '_sonorous_' charms and this metallic contraption was not something he used before.

"The first transfiguration was nothing out of the ordinary, it was very much the basic skill you learn. However, turning the stone into the figure of a man was much more complicated as that was tied to a time delay charm. Combining two spells to give a single outcome is very complicated but very useful, aurors and other law enforcement officers use it to set traps."

That generated a few murmurs among the students. Dumbledore continued his explanation, "Animation charm is straight forward and so is the conjuration but both are definitely NEWT level."

"So we have three NEWT level spells so far," Thomas Jordan interrupted.

The headmaster took the interruption in his stride and continued, "The next stage of his display was much more complex. I believe he used a transfer spell to tie the colour changing charm to the conjured water?"

Harry did not expect to be asked such a question but he obliged, "You are correct sir."

Not only headmaster Dumbledore, but Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, and Snape also beamed at the Hogwarts champion. Rest of the staff of the host institution and the staff of the other schools looked enlightened after that exchange but the rest of the audience comprising mostly of students and the few Ministry officials had no clue.

Dumbledore explained, "You cannot change the colour of something you conjured. Conjuration is nothing but a shape given to magical energy and therefore it is not amenable to any other spells. However, you could tie a different charm to the conjuration and that is what Mr. Potter did. He tied a colour changing charm to the conjured water giving it a blue colour. He did not stop at that though, he actually used a transference charm to tie the colour changing charm to the conjured water."

Though the explanation cleared some of the confusion, the befuddlement of the audience still continued. So Harry took over the explanation, "Normally, you can tie a colour changing charm to a conjuration. It is a simple way to do it if you know how. What I did was to transfer the colour changing charm to the conjured water using a third spell. This is called as a 'Transference' charm and is usually used to transfer tracking charms, for example."

If you want to find out who a culprit was it was far easier to transfer a tracking charm onto someone from an inanimate object. However, using such a strategy on conjured items needed a degree of mastery that very few attained. Dumbledore had to marvel at the sheer talent of Harry, he had no doubt that Hermione Granger would also be able to match her betrothed in that ability.

"So when the animated stick figure came into contact with the water, the colour changing charm was now transferred onto the figurine," the announcer half stated.

Dumbledore agreed, "Correct. The transference charm has two component, the transfer part and the tying part. The transfer part can be triggered when something solid comes in contact with the object holding the charm."

Seeing that at least most of the upper years had a grasp of what was explained, the headmaster rounded up his commentary, "The final charm was the starburst charm. Simple and easy to cast but still a NEWT level spell."

Quite a few were awed by not only the spell repertoire showed by the nearly fifteen year old wizard but also at the ease with which he cast those complex spells. Then again, it was to be expected by someone who went toe to toe with the most feared dark lord and came out victorious. The audience showed their appreciation very vocally and kept at it for quite a long time embarrassing the said wizard.

"You set a very high standard for me Harry," Fleur congratulated her friend and rival in this competition, when he came down from the stage.

Harry gave her a non-committal shrug, "I am sure you could beat it."

The French champion was quite sure that she could not beat it but she would give her best shot to at least match it.


	55. Chapter 55

**Declaration: ****I write for my own pleasure and not for profit. I do not own Harry Potter Universe.**

**With You by My Side**

**Chapter 55- All Fun and Games (Part II)**

In order to upstage Harry, Fleur decided to go for a more elaborate and obviously complicated display. She feared that she was probably going overboard but her competitive spirit demanded nothing less. Besides, she knew that Harry will be disappointed with her if he felt that she gave him an easy victory. Fleur knew that she was running the risk of being knocked out of the tournament but she was determine to take the risk.

The pedestal that Harry used for his task was a little too small for what Fleur planned and so was removed, besides, it was probably easy for people to see her creation if it was directly on the stage. She gathered three stones of three different sizes and a small stick. Concentrating on the image she wanted to create, Fleur dug into her magic and cast the spell. What she conjured was nothing short of amazing.

It was a miniature battlefield. The terrain was mostly rocky with a few patches of what looked like sand; complex conjurations that incorporate more than one different element are extremely difficult and the Beauxbatons champion did indeed look a little winded.

For the challenge, Fleur decided to enact a rescue of sorts. The theme was that one of the Triwizard tournament champions would retrieve a fake egg from a nesting mother dragon. Her conjuration was the field in which the task would take place. The three stones Fleur had with her would be the participants, the largest one became a facsimile of a large Hungarian Horntail, the next became a Ram, and the smallest one became an egg. The twig took the place of a champion. Fleur did not know this but the theme she worked out was to be the first task that the champions would have faced in the Triwizard tournament according to the original plan of the organizers which was scrapped after Dumbledore's objections.

Her plan was a simple one, the two animals would be inanimate to animate transfigurations. The egg would be a simple transfiguration as would be the figure of the champion too. Fleur would then animate the champion and guide it to the target.

While a transfigured object can be animated, it needs to be constantly controlled by the caster, just like Harry did with his diver. On the other hand, an inanimate to animate transfiguration would also give a modicum of intelligence to the object, just enough for it to act naturally for a limited period of time. Fleur was counting on that, she hoped that the two animals, one magical and the other not, would act naturally leaving her to control the figure of the champion.

The French champion placed the 'egg' in a crude nest. She also placed the stone that was to be the 'Ram' a little distance away from the nest. The 'dragon' which was already transfigured, was placed close to one of the edge of the battlefield, directly in the line of sight of the stone that was to be the non-magical animal. Though the 'dragon' was placed away from the nest, it naturally gravitated towards the egg it was to be guarding, with an obvious intent of protecting the nest. If one was to observe carefully, they could see the figure of the champion crouching behind a large boulder in order not to be seen by the dragon.

With all the pieces in place, Fleur tapped her wand on the stone that was to be the bait for the dragon and moved away. There was a time delay allowing her to get ready and she did by pointing her wand at the crouched figure of the champion. Just like Harry did on his simple transfiguration, Fleur also used a time delay charm on the inanimate to animate transfiguration. After its due time, the spell kicked in and the stone turned into a near perfect replica of the Rambouillet sheep commonly found in France.

The loud bleating of the terrified animal was enough to bring the dragon away from the nest, the dragon did not see any threat to its egg and so was easily lured away. Fleur saw her chance and cast the animation spell on the crouching champion and the figurine sprang into action. As soon as the 'champion' leapt from his cover, he flickered a couple of times before being visible clearly. Fleur's idea was to use a triggered disillusionment charm to hide the progress of the stick figure towards the egg. As soon as the animation charm took hold, the '_disillusionment charm_' would also have kicked in but she now realized that the charm failed. The French champion cursed fluently, she could have hidden the 'champion' right from the start and then revealed it after retrieving the 'egg' but no, she went for a dramatic effect and it failed spectacularly.

Nothing to do but to carry on with the task and so Fleur diverted all her attention to keep the 'champion' going on target. If she would have turned her head to see the action going on near the edge of the field, she would have seen the 'dragon' bite the head off the bait in front of her. The dragon saw a new threat rushing towards her nest and with a strength born of desperation, raced towards the nest.

All that was left was a race to the nest between the 'champion' and the 'dragon', and the stick figure of the champion won. But the time for the champion to slow down, bend and retrieve the egg was enough for the dragon to reach the nest. She had no such qualms as to slow down, the dragon knew that the hard shell would protect the egg and so bore down on the champion, trampling it.

Fleur could not hide the wince that escaped her; if it was a real life champion, if it was her, the finality of the dragon's actions did not escape her. The French champion had to acknowledge her defeat at the task. Oh! Fleur knew that it would have been very different if she was indeed in the arena facing a dragon, she hoped that the result would also have been different. But for now and in this instance, she failed the task given to her.

The silence threatened to stretch long after witnessing such a violent demise of who could have been a real life school champion. Perhaps they were imaging the French beauty crushed under the dragon?

"I assume that was not the outcome you wanted?" headmaster Dumbledore questioned with a smile on his face.

Fleur covered her face in embarrassment. That was certainly not what she wanted, a gentle chiding from one of the most respected wizards of the modern era. "My '_disillusionment charm_' failed," Fleur confessed in a small voice.

"Ah!" the aged wizard stroked his beard, "That must have been the time when your figurine flickered in and out of visibility."

Fleur could do nothing but look a little depressed. She could very well guess the outcome of her task and it would not be anything to cheer her up.

Dumbledore looked at the young witch with compassion and delivered the result, "If this was your NEWT final, I would have awarded you 'Exceeds Expectation' and maybe even 'Outstanding' if I knew for sure that you can successfully cast a '_disillusionment charm_'…" he was interrupted by an indignant shout from the headmistress of Beauxbatons Academy.

"Of course she can cast one Dumbledore."

Dumbledore simply bowed his head in acknowledgement before proceeding, "Then I can only believe that it is a matter of power rather than ability."

Bagman butted in, "Very few can compare with Harry Potter in terms of sheer power."

That generated a few laughs and mild applause, hopefully some of that was for the French champion for the display she put in.

Dumbledore acknowledged Bagman's point and continued, "As such your objective for this task was to perform five NEWT level spells and by your own admission you could not do one of the spells needed to clear this task." He looked at the other judges to see that they were in acknowledgement. Dumbledore was momentarily taken aback by the varying emotions on the face of Madam Umbridge, he could probably guess what they or rather whom they were for but he really did not want to dwell on that woman.

Umbridge was indeed ecstatic, the half breed veela was not the champion of a prestigious tournament and she was not going to have to be a part of felicitating the French champion. That was all good in the books of the secretary to the head of international magical cooperation. She was grinning at that thought but it turned to horror very quickly when she realized that the bloody 'Boy-Who-Lived' was going to be the winner. The half-blood was already popular and this victory was going to make his fame insufferable while she was still a secretary. If everything went well and Fudge was still the minister, she would have been in a position to be in control of Hogwarts but it was not to be and that did not sit well with Madam Umbridge. She could do nothing though except for grind her teeth in frustration; the play of emotions on her face was really comical.

Madam Maxime meanwhile was trying to console the finest student in the current crop of final years at her school, "I am very proud of the display you put Miss Delacour, but in the current instance, you should have tried for a less flashy display and get the job done."

Fleur agreed in her teacher's assessment. Yes, she did know that there was a risk of her failing the test, her headmistress' words were true too but the competition demanded her best. Unfortunately her best proved not to be enough. "Well, at least I can boast that I was second to Harry Potter," Fleur shrugged her shoulder. In a way it was a very good consolation prize. The arena reverberated with the wild cheering of not just a job well done but for the gracious acceptance of the French champion of her second place.

Bagman took Dumbledore's silence as his cue to announce the winner, "The winner of the Triwizard tournament of 1994-95 is Mr. Harry Potter of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

… and the crowd went wild.

Harry was expecting this, as early as the time Fleur's spell failed. He did not know what the spell was supposed to do at that time but he knew that the spell did not work as it was supposed to, even if he did not hear the French champion's prolific cursing. Even with such an advance intimation, the announcement still surprised Harry. In one way he was not expecting it, with two of the champions out of the competition, and one task still remaining, Harry was expecting anything but a declaration of him being the winner. Still it was a tremendous effort from him to win the Triwizard tournament and he enjoyed the adulation poured onto him.

Bagman had to shout a few times to make himself heard but he finally was heard. "The result was not unanticipated but the timing certainly was. The trophy, unfortunately is not here and neither are we ready to hold the presentation ceremony. The Minister of Magic Madam Longbottom will be presenting the Triwizard cup to Mr. Harry Potter on another day, the date of which will be announced tomorrow."

He had to wait for a few moments for the crowd to vent their appreciation. "We now come to the end of the festivities…" he was interrupted by a '_sonorous_' enhanced shout.

"Can we at least know what the final task was going to be…" Neville was heard over the din. His demand was instantly taken up by the students, especially the Hogwarts crowd.

Before Bagman could accept the request or reject it, the crowd was instantly silent. The reason, Hermione was standing, definitely to say something. "I am sure Harry wouldn't mind, would you dear…"

The crowd roared in laughter at the perfectly innocent face Hermione pulled off and only grew as Harry was also obliging, "Yes dear."

Bagman looked at the judges and got an enthusiastic nod from Madam Maxime and a full blast smile from Dumbledore. He of course ignored the grumpy Karkaroff and a scowling Madam Umbridge.

"Well then," he was rubbing his hands in anticipation with a face splitting grin and he had to stop to let the crowd roar. "The stage here is not enough for the task, please assemble back here in half an hour and we will have the arena reconfigured."

Harry moved away to allow the ministry officials do whatever they wanted to do. As soon as he entered the cordoned off area set aside for the champions, Hermione barreled into him.

"Harry!" his betrothed screamed with delight. "Oh! You made it, you are the best."

Harry was also laughing his heart out and simply tightened his arms around Hermione. Sirius, Amelia, and his friends rushed to congratulate him but he did not leave the embrace of his best friend. So they simply formed an even larger circle around the pair, it was a merry time with good cheer and laughter going around.

Eventually the revelers parted to give some breathing space to Harry and Hermione. The couple meanwhile were not willing to let go of each other; with a searing kiss, Hermione moved to his side as Harry kept his arm across her shoulder. This gave them the opportunity to face their family and friends rather than being mobbed by them.

The discussion mainly centered about the kinds of spells that Harry used; their friends really did not know such advanced magic. They were very much on top of their own studies but it was mostly restricted to their current year, or at the most preparing for their OWLs the coming year. It was left to Harry and Hermione to deal with magical theory and its practice that was far too advanced to their age and the two excelled at it.

Harry spied Fleur entering the cordoned off area, probably to congratulate him. Hand in hand with Hermione, the two of them approached the French champion and greeted her. Congratulations were traded by the two champions not only on their being placed first and second in the tournament but on their excellent display and magical skills.

"I should have tried for a straight forward approach and not be so overconfident," Fleur exclaimed ruefully.

Hermione disagreed, "While it might have been a prudent choice, I still believe that you were right to try and beat Harry."

"Imagine a situation wherein you go into the third task, whatever it may be, thoroughly intimidated by the challenge posed by me," Harry got into the act. He did not like the despondency in his friend's tone and sought to cheer her up. "If we were to face each other, I am sure you would have forfeited the task rather than go up against me in a straight on magical fight."

Fleur agreed that she might have done just that. Not only was Harry her friend, almost the first male of their generation not to look at her as a veela but as a young woman, but was also quite accomplished dueler. The French champion did face Harry in a couple of duels during their preparation for the tasks and she learnt soon enough that the only one who could go toe to toe with Harry among their peers was Hermione. Fleur knew that she was grossly overshadowed by the two of them, oh, she might know the spells and maybe even cast them efficiently, but in a duel, the two teens were light years ahead of her. Her mood rapidly improved in the company of her friends who did not judge her but accepted her as one of their own.

The intervening half an hour was spent in that happy way by Harry, never worrying about what the third task would be. He may not need to accomplish the task to be crowned the winner but he still wanted to end the day on a high note. Harry was determined to finish the task with a win.

Before long, it was time for the third task and Hermione kissed Harry for luck, before going to sit in the audience, while Harry stood beside Bagman analyzing the open area before him. They were in the same place they were before but it now wore a completely different look. The slightly elevated stage was removed and a space roughly twenty feet in diameter was cleared. Inside the bigger circle, there was another smaller one clearly marked with bright blue paint, which Harry would later know was about seventeen feet in diameter.

Bagman got everyone's attention, "I am glad to see that you are as enthusiastic as I am to learn how the champion of the Triwizard tournament would perform in the final task."

A great cheer rose from the crowd. Yes, they would certainly like to know how their school's champion would perform. The students from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons wanted to see if the newly crowned champion was indeed worthy of the distinction. While they would readily admit that the youngest champion surprised them all and showed capability, skill, and knowledge beyond anyone's expectation, it still rankled them that their own schools' champions were so easily defeated. A little resentment was only possible, they also hoped that their resentment was totally misplaced. Only the coming task would satisfy them.

"What you see before you is a dueling ring." A few of the younger students could not stifle their gasps of surprise. They never expected such a challenge. The older students were waiting in anticipation; the natural progression from facing magical creatures during the first task, fast reflexes in the second task, and to target practice in case of Krum, was only dueling against each other or so they thought.

"As you might have guessed by now, the third task was to be a duel. However, the champions were not to duel against each other but against higher odds," Bagman veritably crowed.

Before anyone could comprehend his meaning, the head of magical sports and games called out to the students, "Would three final year students from each of the three schools come forward please."

Surely Harry Potter was not going to duel against nine students? Then again his opponents would themselves be students. Bagman continued, "To make things more interesting, we also included three of the staff members in this…"

Again gasps of surprise rippled through the watchers, there were a few protests also but Bagman ignored them. "The three members of the staff were the same choices that were given to Mr. Krum during his own task a few minutes ago."

With that professors Flitwick, McGonagall, and Snape stepped forward. They directed the nine students to the outer ring inside the cleared area and were trying to distribute them evenly all around. Bagman continued the explanation of what Harry was going to face, "Mr. Potter's task is to survive five minutes in the duel. The combatants can move around and do whatever they want to except for breaching the divide. Mr. Potter can use anything to defend himself but his opponents can only dodge or counter his spells. They cannot use transfiguration or conjuration against the champion but can undo the champion's efforts. The duel will end if all of the attackers have been eliminated, or the time had run out, or if Mr. Potter had been hit five times."

Harry had a small advantage in that he was good to take four hits, but if he was to consider this as a live exercise, then he had to ensure that those hits would be in non-vital areas.

They were not going to use any spells against each other except for the spell which mimics a paintball in the non-magical world. This spell is used by the aurors in their training programme and required a great deal of accuracy and a higher than average power requirement. The spell had one advantage that Harry was going to exploit. What he planned had an even higher power demand but that was something Harry had in spades even if he did not restrict himself to his magical core and not restore to using the magic around him.

Harry entered the inner ring; his opponents were distributed all around him with the three professors interspersed evenly among them. There was no discernable pattern to their positioning except that they were very evenly spaced. Their total lack of dueling experience was borne by the fact that in trying not to arrange themselves in a pattern, the students were indeed arranged equidistance from each other and from the painted line that marked their territory. The three professors however, tried to make themselves as unpredictable as possible by constantly moving around even before the duel started.

Harry meanwhile, stood stock still in the center of the ring keeping an eye on the more experienced combatants. He was fairly confident in his abilities that he considered the students as the least threat. He had a few moments to prepare himself as a countdown clock began ticking.

Just before it was time, Harry crouched onto the floor drawing almost all the wands towards his position. That was what he was expecting. When it was time, Harry propelled himself up with a small banishing charm onto the ground next to him and flexing his leg muscles giving himself a spin at the same time. Many things were accomplished in that instant. Harry jumped clear over whatever spells were aimed at where he was, he pulled his legs back to his chest just to ensure that he was clear and that act also increased the momentum of his spin.

While this was going on, his left hand was holding a wandless shield which stopped at least two hits and his wand was spewing out neon orange colour by the torrents in a wide arc. Normally, the charm would spit out a gob of colour but Harry overpowered the spell massively resulting in utter chaos. A little more than one third of his opponents had the colour somewhere on their person. To Harry's delight even Severus Snape was hit removing one dangerous opponent quite quickly in the game.

Harry's maneuver was so unexpected that even the remaining students ducked fearing a drenching. Only professors Flitwick and McGonagall were standing and Harry assumed that the two hits on his shield were from them. With the students distracted from attacking him, Harry was able to nail two more on his way down. In a matter of a few seconds, six students and one professor were ejected out and had to retreat behind the wards erected to protect the watchers.

On the way down from his jump, Harry went with the momentum and fell flat on his back. He was practiced enough not to let the fall jar him and as soon as he was flat, his wand was moving again. This time he conjured three blocks of stone in strategic locations, about three feet in height and length. The placement of the blocks not only afforded him cover but due to their placement they also provided some protection to him from being hit from behind. They were not foolproof but ensured that his opponents would have to move around to hit him properly.

As soon as the blocks were conjured, Harry crouched behind one that afforded him the maximum protection. This was due to the fact that there was no one behind him and even if someone managed to move around and get a shot at him, his wandless shield would take the hit.

The momentary protection gave Harry the time to employ another trick. With a simple wave of his wand, a good sized chunk of earth was removed and formed a compact ball the size of a football. Harry disillusioned the ball and banished it across the field towards the two remaining Hogwarts students who decided to team up. The disillusionment charm does indeed make the subject invisible, but moving under the influence of the charm creates a ripple effect that can be easily discerned by the eye. This is much easier to detect under the harsh glare of the sun as it does not prevent a shadow and that was what Harry was counting on.

The rapid movement of a disillusioned object diverted the students' attention. They could not see Harry crouching behind a barrier but to them it looked as if an invisible Harry Potter darted from behind the barrier. The distraction was enough for Harry to peek around the stone barrier and nail the two Hogwarts students.

While Harry was thus busy, professor McGonagall vanished the conjuration he was hiding behind, exposing Harry and allowing the sole remaining Durmstrang student to fire at him. Thankfully, Harry was already moving and the spell clipped him on his leg. If this was a real battle, the hit to his leg would have brought Harry down and so he went with it. The tumble took him away from the two spells that streaked out from the two professors and at the same time also allowed Harry to fire a blob of colour at the Durmstrang student who realized the danger and tried to move. However, he made the rookie mistake of standing still in a duel and could not move out of the way fast enough and took Harry's spell right on his chest, eliminating him from the battle.

The onlookers were completely awed by the battle taking place before them. That did not stop them from cheering themselves hoarse. There was a sudden lull in the battle as only professor Flitwick and McGonagall remained standing. Oh, they certainly knew that only the rules of the engagement allowed them to remain standing. If it was a real skirmish, Harry would have taken all of them out in the very opening moments. As it was Harry refrained from unleashing his most potent offensive weapon, a massive concussive blast of magic that would radiate outwards with Harry at its center. Harry was so powerful that even the most potent shield that either of the professors could erect would not survive the blast. In a way they knew that Harry already won this battle.

Harry stood at the center of the dueling field and looked at his two mentors. Suddenly he grinned at them and Professor Flitwick and McGonagall also smiled. All pretenses were abandoned; they wanted to give the crowd a real duel and what a duel it was.

It did not matter that the three combatants were only shooting colours at each other. They were well versed in non-verbal dueling and needed wand movements for only the most complicated of spells. This meant that they were exchanging spell fire at an alarming rate and those spells could have been anything. While the two professors had the advantage of numbers and teamwork, Harry had the advantage of faster reflexes and sheer power. Their spell repertoire was evenly matched and if given time, Harry would have pulled some of the exotic spells that Hermione and he learned during their travels.

Professor McGonagall showed her class as a Transfiguration mistress even in the battle and provided to be the perfect partner to the diminutive Charms professor. She was mainly concentrating on putting as many obstacles in Harry's path as possible with her liberal use of conjurations and transfigurations, while professor Flitwick went on the offensive.

Harry was immediately put on the defensive but he was used to it during their regular spars. He was able to anticipate the obstacles to a certain extent and began jumping around, ducking, weaving, and even running in short bursts not to get caught flatfooted. This also gave him the opportunity to evade most of the spells from the Charms master. Whatever he could not evade, Harry was able to shield or throw up his own conjurations in their path.

When he was using the obstacles that littered all around the field for defense, Harry was throwing spells at an astonishing rate. After weathering the initial onslaught, he knew that the two professors were beginning to tire and gave him the chance to go on the offensive. He had the advantage of being able to cast with both his hands and he did so. He still used the colour charm in place of spells but did not hesitate to banish conjured objects at the two professors or transfiguring their clothes into restricting their movements and generally making a nuisance of himself rather than being life threatening.

Even though there was no element of danger in the battle, it was still so intense that the audience forgot to cheer and watched with bated breath. Never in their lives did the majority of them see such a high intensity duel and they would probably not again.

Harry and the professors did accumulate a few hits but they were in non-vital areas and were less than five in number and so they continued the duel. Only the harsh blare of the timer put a stop to the duel and jolted the mesmerized audience back to reality. A few moments of absolute silence was immediately drowned by the students cheering with wild abandon.

The three remaining duelers embraced with wild smiles and liberal laughter. Hermione managed to slip through the throng of students and joined in the celebration after the brilliant duel. Normally she would have been a part of their practice duels and could have joined but then, she did not want to be considered as a show-off by the foreign students.

It took a few starburst charms from the wand of headmaster Dumbledore to get the crowd under control. He was not too enthusiastic to end the celebrations after witnessing an absolutely mesmerizing display of battle magic. It was only the consideration that darkness was fast approaching that moved him to put an effort in bringing the crowd under control.

"I am sure you know that you broke the rules of the duel that was agreed upon," Bagman questioned professors Flitwick and McGonagall who were trying their best to regain their professional masks after the excitement of the duel. There was no stopping his wide smile but Bagman still felt obligated to bring the point up; not that he would want to be subjected to the wrath of McGonagall. He was still afraid of getting on the Transfiguration professor's bad side but after that display, he would be doubly wary.

There was no need to answer that question but Harry still obliged, "Yes, we know. This was technically not a real task and we wanted to give the students a display of what they could encounter in an all-out duel."

"… and what a display it was," Bagman exclaimed in agreement.

There was no need to prompt for a round of applause, even the ever stoic students from Durmstrang showed unrestrained appreciation at the display. If there was even a shred of doubt about Harry Potter's claim to be the Triwizard champion, the high intensity duel with a well-known champion dueler put an end to those doubts. No wonder the 'Boy-Who-Lived' was able to takedown the dark lord Voldemort with minimal injuries to himself or his friends.

Bagman roused the crowd again, "Give a big cheer to the Triwizard champion, Harry Potter!"

It took a while but the crowd of students eventually calmed down sufficiently for Bagman to call out again, "A big thanks to Professor Minerva McGonagall and Professor Filius Flitwick!"

The applause was finally ended by a final round of appreciation to Professor Severus Snape and the other students who took part in the duel against Harry.

"Please wash up and assemble in the great hall for a grand feast arranged by the castle elves," headmaster Dumbledore was the ever gracious host.

The crowd of students and staff began to disperse to do just that. They were also dissecting the tactics and the way that transfiguration and conjuration spells were liberally used in the duel. A few brave hearts tried to venture their opinion on what the spell choices would have been in such a duel. Overall, it was a very entertaining but most importantly informative evening to the students of the three schools.

"Well, there you have it folks," Thomas Jordan wound down the evening. "Do join us again to take part in the presentation ceremony that would close this year's Triwizard tournament. The event will be broadcast live and the date and timing of which will be published in the Daily Prophet."

_**Scene Break**_

The early end to the Triwizard tournament meant that the students of the visiting schools were left to do with nothing. Headmaster Karkaroff and Headmistress Maxime agreed that it was better for them to get back to their own schools. The final year students would benefit from being away from spotlight and concentrate on their own studies.

Hogwarts was a gracious host but with the year-end exams fast approaching, tempers began to become shorter and shorter. It was no secret that exams brought out the worst in not only the students but also the teachers. The teachers push last minute revision onto the students, and the students in turn want to push the revision to the last minute.

Dumbledore offered the two foreign schools to extend their stay as long as they wanted. He was even willing to give them the space needed for the students to be comfortable, they need not interact with anyone else but as they say, when you wait for something with eager anticipation and the event that you were waiting for comes to pass, then you are even more eager for some normalcy to return. That was the state that the two foreign schools were in. They were looking forward to return home.

The students of Durmstrang and Beauxbatons were not strangers anymore. Any animosity between the schools that might have existed was wiped out by the eager friendships that formed during their stay. It also helped that the star attraction, Harry Potter, was so gracious in extending his own hand in friendship. The picture of a very arrogant young man who liked to rub his popularity in their faces was replaced by a caring and gentle young man who was genuinely interested in their welfare and in their friendship.

How could they resent that?

Then the young man went and killed the worst dark lord they ever heard about. How can anyone not forget their resentment and give Harry Potter his due recognition? All he wanted in return was their friendship and they were glad to give him that.

A few days in Hogwarts was all it took for both the foreign school students to become more at home in the castle than they were at their own school. That was the beginning of quite a few friendships that would probably last a lifetime, just like Harry and Hermione had each other. The Triwizard tournament was actually meant to bring different countries and cultures together so that despite their differences witches and wizards would live in harmony.

During the years, more often than not, the tournament brought only grief and more strife. It was the first time that in almost several centuries the Triwizard tournament brought people together as it was meant to be. It was a time for new beginnings.

Everyone were happy and there was a lot of talk about Harry being happy for finally getting rid of the blight on the wizarding world.

Harry sighed deeply at the sight of the Beauxbatons carrying away his new and an old friend. He pulled his betrothed snugly into himself, "Are _you_ happy dearest?"

"I am always happy," Hermione replied. She had her on his shoulder as she watched the departing carriage of Beauxbatons Academy. She kissed Harry's cheek and laid her head back, "I will always be happy …"

"With you by my side."


	56. Chapter 56

**Declaration: ****I write for my own pleasure and not for profit. I do not own Harry Potter Universe.**

**With You by My Side**

**Chapter 56- Epilogue (… and they lived happily ever after)**

_**Nineteen Years Later…**_

Hermione Potter, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry rested her head on her husband's shoulder as she gazed at the van that was ferrying the last of the students from Salem Witches Institute.

This was the seventh Wizarding Student Olympics and was hosted at Hogwarts for the first time. The Olympics was constituted in place of the Triwizard tournament and involved all the different wizarding schools around the world instead of just three. This was also the first time that a three member team from Hogwarts won the new format of competing for the title of student champions. That Hogwarts won the tournament after seven years of its inception and for the first time in nineteen years after Harry Potter won the Triwizard tournament held at Hogwarts, showed how lacking the British wizarding world was in the skills that are highly rated in the newer format. A whole generation of students had to leave the halls of the school!

The Triwizard tournament did happen for a couple of years after the year 1994-95, and the other two schools had a chance to host it. However, it was turned into a farce where posturing became important and the tasks became life threatening. The Durmstrang administration wanted to prove that they were made of a tougher stock which meant that they would not even care if any of the participants died. Thankfully there were no deaths thought the Hogwarts champion was in critical condition for a month after being brutally attacked by a crazed Beauxbatons witch who in turn consumed a dangerous mind altering potion as part of the task.

The camaraderie that existed during the tournament that was held at Hogwarts was totally gone and by the next year which was held at the French school, there was distrust all around. The continued efforts by headmaster Karkaroff to undermine Hogwarts finally led to the suspension of the tournament and also to his arrest. Harry was instrumental in that too as the man was a known death eater who escaped punishment by ratting out Barty Crouch Jr. after the first defeat of Lord Voldemort by a baby Harry.

Harry was willing to turn a blind eye to the man's antics as long as he was confined to his home country but after two near lethal attacks on Hogwarts students, he decided to pull the plug on the sadistic man. The investigations into both the incidents led to the belief that they could have been accidental or maybe badly managed tasks but a deeper understanding of Karkaroff's psyche was needed to bring out the man's hatred of anyone who was not a pureblood.

Luckily, they had Severus Snape who knew most of the death eaters and with his testimony, Dumbledore, under insistence from Harry, brought the matter before the ICW. It took a very short time to remove Karkaroff as headmaster. When questioned under Veritaserum, the man admitted sabotaging most of the tasks so that the students representing Durmstrang won. They were purebloods and so were vastly superior to the contestants from either Hogwarts or from Beauxbatons, and so they were supposed to win.

Unfortunately, there was nothing like extradition in the magical world which meant that Karkaroff faced justice in his own country. At least he was dealt with.

That trial shook Dumbledore like never before. In one way he kind of believed in the '_imperius curse_' explanation given by most of the freed death eaters, on the other hand he also knew that freeing witches and wizards who created murder and mayhem without a proper trial was also wrong. The mistakes of the past were clear to him when Malfoy murdered the past Minister of Magic in front of a crowd of people. To have another example in front of him and that too for crimes committed against his beloved school shook the aged wizard.

It finally dawned on Dumbledore that there indeed was a need for the reforms that Harry Potter and his 'family' were pushing for. The idea of blood based supremacy was going to rip their world apart. With that in mind, Dumbledore gave up being the headmaster of Hogwarts and also the Supreme Mugwump of the ICW. His reason, that he wanted to remove corruption from British wizarding society, was very much needed and was genuine.

A few pureblood houses grumbled at that saying that their society was fine as it was. If a few members were bad, it does not necessarily mean that the entire society was bad. Dumbledore now had a clear understanding of what keeping secrets would do and now that he had plenty of time on his hands, he did not want any more secrets, at least not in those things that were mundane. He wanted to bring about an understanding among the masses as to why the pureblood philosophy was dangerous in the extreme.

The pureblood houses argued that only about ten or so pureblood houses were corrupt and were involved in supporting Lord Voldemort. Their argument that most of the other houses were uninvolved in the conflict and so the pureblood philosophy as a whole was not wrong did have some merit. Unfortunately, they did not have the entire story to base their declarations on.

At Harry's urging, Nathaniel Issacs, Martin Brundle, Christopher Lucas, and others came forward and gave testimony about their roles in the campaign of terror. With the threat of Lord Voldemort gone for good and almost all of the fanatical supporters out of commission, they did not feel threatened. They painted a grim picture of blackmail and subjugation under the name of blood superiority.

Sirius and Amelia were at hand to detail the means of removing most of the fringe death eaters from the path of terror and how they began to contribute to the economy of England. The Lord and Lady Black never divulged the means by which the dark mark and one of Lord Voldemort's horcruxes were used to get the job done, but emphasized the changes that occurred after getting the death eaters away from financing the terror campaign.

The old pureblood houses began to understand that even though they did not murder anyone directly, their funding either through cash inflows or through material support did indeed lead to the deaths of a good number of innocents. They began to realize that a sense of superiority where there was no real superiority was dangerous. Slowly but surely attitudes began to change and Dumbledore was right there to guide the reforms.

Even though Madam Longbottom insisted about stepping down after Lord Voldemort was defeated, she continued in her position until the end of term. There was a lot to be done and having the matriarch of a well-known family, who was in turn respected for her infallible morals was a big boost to the British wizarding world. Amelia Black could have stepped into the post easily and still hold sway but the DMLE really needed an overhaul.

The auror force was only a policing body and not really trained for combat. This was also one of the many reasons that Lord Voldemort was able to reign his brand of terror so easily. If the aurors responded with lethal force right from the start then the war would not really have been a war but merely a skirmish. A military force would have been able to respond far more effectively against such a threat and that was what the head of DMLE began constructing.

The military force was answerable to three people only, the Minister of Magic, the Chief Warlock, and the head of DMLE. This force was also trained to take down superior numbers, something which Harry Potter demonstrated so ably. Add lethal force to a nimble footed magical soldier, they could be deployed even alone removing delays in response. It was no wonder that most of the initial recruits to the program were either muggle-born or had ties to the non-magical world. Their superior physical fitness paved the way for them being a rapid action tactical force. Hopefully, their need would not be seen in the near future or ever for that matter, but having such a force would be a great deterrent by itself.

The changes in governance and in the lives of everyday witches and wizards in Britain meant that there were a lot of meetings of the wizengamot. Harry could not, in good conscience, miss most of them. As the head of an ancient and noble house, he had a duty to ensure that the decisions taken by the august body were truly to the benefit of the masses.

This seriously curtailed Harry and Hermione's plans to tour the world and learn about different magical cultures. Harry had to be available to attend the meetings of the wizengamot as the head of House Potter. Not only that, he had to be abreast of all the goings in the political arena and keep on his toes not to be blindsided.

Most of the staunch opponents to a society where every witch or wizard was equal without any reference to their blood status, were either dead or behind bars at Azkaban. Still, those who enjoyed the benefits of a tiered society, would never willingly give up the power and so it was a struggle for Harry and co. It was not as bad as it could have been if Malfoy and his cronies were free to ply their gold.

The two teens were never satisfied with being idle. Instead of learning about the various cultures of the world and touring them, they moved their sights to learn magical trades from masters of their fields, particularly wand craft and enchanting. That was how they spent the three summers before their final year at Hogwarts. Though there was no need for Harry and Hermione to attend the school, they did in support of their friends still at the school, and also take up teaching about magic of the world.

Harry and Hermione finished their schooling by the end of their fifth year. Getting special dispensation, they appeared for both the OWLs and NEWTs on the same day, OWLs in the morning and the NEWTs in the afternoon. It took them longer than usual as the students had two different subjects in the morning and the noon, but complete them they did. There was no need to say that they scored the highest scores possible, with a few exceptions.

Though the two teens took a bigger part in the management of the school after passing their NEWTs, they did not take over it completely. They remained as helpers to the headmaster and later on the headmistress when Dumbledore retired, and took over the financial and planning aspect of running a school. Professor McGonagall was the natural successor to the top post and she put her own brand on the school by being proactive rather than reactive. Harry and Hermione could honestly say that they did not have much input on the day to day student facing activities of the school, it was all headmistress McGonagall with her deputy Pomona Sprout.

Hermione Granger became Hermione Potter right out of school; they did stay the full seven years with their friends and in an act of solidarity, received their final grades along with their friends who they met during their first year of school. In a delightful turn of events, the couples formed during the school days went on to marry; they apparently followed the trend set by Harry and Hermione in choosing their life partner early. Neville and Padma, Luna and Colin, Ginny and Michael also married right after their graduation, in Ginny and Michael's case, it was after the younger witch's graduation. Only Hannah and Susan waited a few more years before they tied the knot with the men they were betrothed to under marriage contracts.

The next five years were spent as apprentices to Nicolas Flamel and his wife. Learning the nuances of Alchemy was their goal but the Flamels were also knowledgeable in many aspects of magic. So the two Potters learnt warding, enchanting, and the lost art of magical surgery in addition to Alchemy.

With the availability of modern day potions and spells that can vanish and regrow bones or organs, there was no need for healers to use surgical repair which is quite common in the non-magical world. There was one aspect of the surgical procedure that led to the development of the modern day potions and spells. It was the need for imaging and the extreme magical power requirement. Magical surgery was as non-invasive as it could get. Unlike the non-magical way, the patient is not cut up and the inner organs exposed to the outside, instead, the surgeon would focus his magical energy directly onto the organ or the part of the body to be cut. The resected piece would then be vanished and the part repaired.

This meant that the surgeon had to have a way to visualize the happenings inside the body without needing to see directly. The way the ancient healers did this was to use something like X-Ray vision. They would 'will' their magic to flow into the body of their patient and allow them to see inside the body. Not only was this extremely taxing to the surgeon but most importantly the modern day witches and wizards were so dependent on their wands that they just could not use magic in that way.

With time, the magical power requirement for performing such a complex piece of magic was out of reach to most witches and wizards, perhaps as a result of marrying with the pureblood community?

Harry and Hermione Potter did not have that difficulty, neither that of power nor of the willpower to manifest magic in such an unusual way. However, it was mostly curiosity that drove them to learn that particular way of healing as modern potions and healing spells took away the need for surgery. Who knows there might be a need to revive that branch of healing? If such a need arose, the Potters were ready to either do it by themselves or teach it to the worthy.

Learning a new aspect of magic does take time, but it was not usual for Harry and Hermione to take too long to master a new branch of magic. However, their need to keep in touch with the politics and the day to day happenings of magical Britain also, meant that their time was not efficiently used for learning. It became easy for them after Amelia Black was ushered into the role of Minister of Magic after Madam Longbottom's five year stint at that position. By then things were quite settled and they could spend more and more time learning from the Flamels.

Their book aptly titled 'Adventures in Alchemy' was a compendium of all that they learnt in that particular field. After its launch, hopefully by the end of the current school year, it would become the go to source for everything related to Alchemy. The Flamels faded from public eye after teaching the couple all that they could, even from Harry and Hermione's acquaintance at the end of their apprenticeship. No one knew if they were even alive.

At the age of 23, the Potters went travelling around the world before returning two years later. By then Hermione was heavily pregnant with their first child and it was time for them to settle into their future roles. Professors McGonagall and Sprout gladly relinquished their duties and Harry and Hermione Potter became the first husband and wife duo as the headmaster and deputy headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Another milestone was also achieved with their return. The curse on the DADA position was also broken when the two took over as the DADA professors taking equal responsibility for all the years. Where Harry was mostly into the practical aspect of defense, Hermione was more into the theory and they were able to complement each other ably. They remained in their positions for a very long time and retired at the hundredth anniversary, making them the longest serving head teachers ever.

During their travels, Harry and Hermione met the heads of most of the magical schools around the world. It was during this time that the idea for the 'Wizarding Student Olympics' began to take shape. The Triwizard Tournament was already scrapped more than ten years ago and that meant that there was no way for the students of two or more schools to come together in friendly competition. Also there were no sporting events other than quidditch leaving the students with a lazy attitude. The death of Lord Voldemort and the death eater attitude also brought in a sense of complacency into the general population. The two Potters wanted to change that.

All 15 schools of magic from around the world would participate in a month long extravaganza. The Olympics would be hosted every year and every school would have a chance to host the event. Three of the best students from each school would take part in many disciplines that encompass not only magical skill and knowledge but also mixing magic with physical aspects like swimming underwater with the aid of magic, dueling, constructing useful items without magic and then enchanting them to be even more useful, among other tasks.

These were aimed at overall development of the future adults. In the beginning students born to non-magical parents dominated but slowly the others realized how grossly underprepared they were to live without magic and in a few years the division between non-magical raised and magical raised children was almost non-existent.

To prepare the students for participating in the Olympics, an enormous amount of revamping was required with regards to the course work. Harry had the advantage of having the complete support of the Minister of Magic and the staff of Hogwarts and that was the first thing Hermione and he did as soon as they took over Hogwarts. Bringing in non-conventional magic like that used by Druids, the Peruvians, and even parselmagic was needed in order to make British magical society not only tolerant to other cultures but also more knowledgeable. Surprisingly, there was no resistance from the purebloods, perhaps they were already accepting of the changes by then.

Physical fitness received a big boost in the new curriculum and many non-magical sports like football, cricket, badminton, and tennis made an entrance alongside other magical sports like gobstones, magical hopscotch, skittles, and the like. Now most of the students were also playing rather than just being spectators and watching quidditch.

Hermione sighed as she finished reminiscing the days gone by. The magical world was a much better place to live now than it was when she first set foot in it. She was blessed in finding a best friend in her husband and together they could not find any more happiness than what they already had.

The Potters were blessed with four children, two boys and two girls, and as she lovingly ran her hand over the barely visible baby bump, Hermione suspected that there was another one on the way.

Yes, life was good to her…

**A/N: I am thinking of a companion story to this called 'Adventures in Alchemy'. Please throw in ideas which may be used and will be acknowledged. Happy reading!**


End file.
